Pudding
by Lili pwn3d
Summary: Le très sexy Edward cache de lourds secrets. Le jour il est Edward Cullen, étudiant en médecine mais la nuit, il est BatMan ! Non je déconne, la nuit il est Anthony Masen. Pourquoi, où et à quoi ça sert ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt en suivant la queue du lapin blanc. All human / lemon et si affinités.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages originels appartiennent à S. MEYER

**PUDDING**

Le très sexy Edward que presque tout le monde aime cache de lourds secrets. Le jour, il est Edward Cullen, 20 ans, étudiant en médecine à l'université de Whashington. Drôle et un peu rêveur, il tente de survivre à son colocataire, sa famille et ses plan Q particuliers.

Mais la nuit, il est… BATMAN !.. Non je déconne, la nuit il est Anthony Masen.

Pourquoi, où et à quoi ça sert ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt en suivant la queue du lapin blanc ;D

**CHAPITRE 1 . **

_Vous avez quatre nouveaux messages. _

_Aujourd'hui à sept heures zéro sept :_

Coucou c'est maman, est ce que c'est toi qui viens de m'appeler ? J'ai un message en absence et je ne reconnais pas le numéro..

Rappelle moi s'il te plaît.

_Un : réécouter _

_Deux :... _

_… __supprimer_

Aujourd'hui à sept heures seize :

Oui c'est maman rooo mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce téléphone ? Encore ton répondeur !

_… __Message supprimé._

_Aujourd'hui à sept heures vingt huit :_

Oui bon c'est encore moi. Ton père prend sa douche.. Ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là… il me dit que j'ai dépassé mon forfait.

Je ne comprends pas, mon téléphone télécharge des jeux tout seul, il me prend vraiment pour une idiote.

Quand est-ce que tu viens pour l'arranger ? Bon ben bisou alors.

_.. Supprimé. _

_Aujourd'hui à sept heures quarante deux :_

Dis tu pourrais un peu répondre à ta mère quand même ! Ne me dis pas que tu dors encore à cette heure-ci ?! Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?...

_CARLI C'EST QUELLE HEURE ?.._

Non parce que si c'est pour faire la grasse mat autant revenir vivre à la maison. Ton père et moi ne payons pas une fortune pour tes études si c'est pour sécher comme les autres là qui squattent chez toi. Tu m'entends ?...

_Hein quoi chéri ? On est samedi ? Et alors, il ne va en cours le samedi ?!..._

Oooh. Bon ben alors si c'est samedi aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la peine que tu me rappelle, je descends en ville, j'ai des courses à faire, on déjeune ensemble, c'est décidé. On se dit midi et demi chez toi ça te va ?

Ah et je viendrai avec ta sœur, alors sois gentil avec elle et habille toi proprement et fais le ménage aussi, la dernière fois c'était EW.

Et n'oublie pas de réviser. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est samedi que tu dois flemmarder car comme le dit ton père : la réussite se compte au nombre des weekends bossés.

Ah et pas de "filles" cette fois hein.. Et je dis ça au pluriel.. C'est pas la peine de faire l'innocent OK ?

Bon à tout à l'heure bisous mon fils.

_.. Supprimé.. Fin des nouveaux messages. Menu principal /bip_

…

Note pour moi même :** supprimer ma mère. **

J'ose ouvrir un œil sur ma montre à mon poignet.. Il est midi cinq.

Je m'étire de tout mon long dans un cri bestial à peine étouffé par mon bâillement et me frotte les yeux.

J'ai besoin d'atterrir.

Ma main se pose machinalement sur mon entrejambe mais elle est au repos... pas étonnant avec la voix de ma très chère mère qui résonne encore dans ma tête.

J'ai envie de pisser.

D'un bond, je sors du lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Le carrelage est froid sous mes pieds nus ce qui me donne encore plus envie et je sautille, de plus en plus pressé.

Ah ça fait du bien.

Une fois vidé et rafraîchi, je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la machine à café.

Café café café...Putain tristesse y a plus de café !

Je prie pour ne pas avoir jeté le filtre de la veille et au joie, il y est encore. Le café sera super léger mais la flemme de sortir en acheter combinée à mon optimisme légendaire, me donnent l'assurance que ça le fera grave.. Bon OK c'est la flemme qui a ce super pouvoir sur moi..pour l'optimisme on repassera.

Et c'est mon fatalisme ou mon goût prononcé pour les bonnes choses qui auront finalement gagné la partie lorsque dix interminables minutes plus tard je m'étouffe avec le breuvage brûlant.. Ce café est dégueulasse !

Je décide donc d'en servir un grand mug à mon colocataire parce que colloc rime avec partage ou tout simplement pour le faire chier et me dis que si je supplie suffisamment bien, ma mère acceptera peut être de m'offrir une Nespresso.

_Ça ne changera pas le fait qu'il faut acheter des capsules pour avoir du café.._

' Fais chier la note mentale ! '

*Ding dong dong dong ding*

Je sursaute au son pitoyable que mon colloc a choisi pour l'interphone (remarque après la marche impériale / l'alarme incendie qui emmerdaient tous les voisins / le vieux driiiiing des téléphones rétro qui me donnait la migraine et les oiseaux qui chantent dont on ne faisait absolument pas attention et qui rendaient dingues tous nos hôtes y compris les livreurs Uber Eats qui sous la pluie attendaient désespérément qu'on leur ouvre la porte.. Celui-ci ne pourrait pas être pire. Juste horripilant.

" McCarty c'est quoi encore cette daube ?

\- Hum, quoi, qu'est ce ?

\- L'interphone là !

-T'es jamais content Cullen !

\- Non sérieux c'est nul ça va nous saouler en deux deux.

-T'as raison j'aurais dû mettre le sonar de l' USS California.

\- Non mais t'es pas fini toi j,te jure. Tiens au fait je t'ai fait du café (Muhahaha)

\- Pfff. Ah ça c'est gentil, c'est pas de toi mais je ne suis pas assez réveillé pour enquêter sur ta soudaine serviabilité. C'est qui au fait ?

_J'en siffle..._

-Des mots de plus de deux syllabes ouah mec, la fac fait des merveilles sur toi dis donc ou alors serait-ce l'exploit de la petite secrétaire du bureau d'admission ?

\- Fais gaffe on dirait ta sœur.

\- Enfoiré !

\- Hé hé et donc qui c'est ?

\- Qui c'est quoi ?

\- Qui c'est qui sonne abruti !

\- Ouch mes oreilles saignent vieux ! Ben je sais pas j'ai pas été voir, j'étais trop perturbé par toi encore à poil dans le living.

\- Tu t'y feras.

\- Ou pas.

*Ding dong dong dong ding*

Mais attends quelle heure il est ?"

Ô putain non c'est ma mère !

Dans un mouvement de panique, que dis-je de terreur, je reprends à Emmett la tasse de jus de chaussette avant qu'il ne me la balance au visage histoire de ne pas aggraver la situation et tente de rassembler un maximum d'affaires gisant au sol, puisque "le sol n'est pas à priori un espace de rangement" et l'envoie valser dans notre armoire à Narnia.

"Habille toi ma mère est là.

\- Sérieux ? C'était prévu ça ?

\- Non euh oui enfin.. C'est compliqué. BougE, vas t'habiller !

\- Elle s'en remettra.

\- Elle oui, ma sœur non !

\- Oh oh, t'es tellement dans la merde mec !"

Plus que affolé, je ne relève pas mais n'en pense pas moins surtout qu'en passant devant l'écran plat miroir je réalise être à peine vêtu de mon bas de pyjama et soudain je me repasse en mémoire la soirée d'hier.

"Eward

_On est sorti.._

Edward

_Ma main dans son string.._

Edward

_Sa langue sur ma.._

EDWARD

\- QUOI !?

\- Tu leur ouvre pas ?

\- Ô putain c'est vrai oui !

Emmett rit à gorge déployée en enfilant son kimono de soie spécial lendemain de baise.. _Je vais le tuer_.. J'ouvre à mes invitées du jour en priant pour que l'ascenseur soit encore en panne, puis sans ménagement, enjambe le canapé, cours et dérape en quittant la pièce direction ma chambre.. Faites qu'il n'y ait pas de fille, faites qu'il n'y ait pas de fille… Ouf pas de fille !

En revanche, mon IPhone clignote frénétiquement ce qui me donne un petit peu aperçu de ce qui va m'arriver ; à savoir une mort certaine et ce d'ici à peine cinq minutes.

Merdouille !

Cinq minutes ou presque, juste le temps de passer sous une douche froide en hurlant, de sauter dans un chino, une chemise à carreaux, de me débattre avec un pull fin noir, d'oublier les chaussettes et de tenter de dompter mes cheveux.

On frappe à la porte.

Mon heure est proche.

Je fonce en me tenant les côtes.. _putain de cardio_.. et scanne des yeux la pièce une dernière fois avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Et dans une pseudo révérence..

"Maman, Alice !

\- Épargne nous ton cirque Edward ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps on attend dehors et dans le froid que tu nous ouvres ?

Et je ne te parle même pas des cinq étages à monter à pied.. Ça t'aurait foulé de nous dire que l'ascenseur est encore en panne ou mieux juste de répondre au téléphone de temps en temps ?! Mais bon sang, Edward, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

_Esmée, ma mère._

\- Au moins, tu es présentable. Quoique… jamais tu ne te sers de ton fer à repasser ?

_Alice, ma sœur._

\- Un quoi ? Intervient Emmett, assit dans le fauteuil club, une jambe vaguement croisé sur l'autre et bien évidemment toujours vêtu de ce court peignoir. Edward ne se sert même pas d'une serpillière alors d'un fer…

Je grogne..._me soutenir aurait été miraculeux !_

\- C'est ce que je vois Emmett.. C'est dégoûtant ici. Edward, ne t'avais-je pas dit de faire le ménage ?

_Esmée ne prend même pas la peine de retirer sa veste._

Il est clair que consulter ton répondeur n'est pas non plus dans tes priorités, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

_Putain c'est ma fête aujourd'hui._

\- Maman voyons, n'exagère pas. J'ai bien eu tes messages mais je les ai eu tard, j'ai révisé une grosse partie de la nuit.

\- Mytho ! Glisse tout bas Emmett contre son poing. Tout aussi discrètement, je lui montre mon majeur et enchaîne.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te recevoir dans les règles mais mes études passent avant tout pour l'instant et tu le sais.

Pardonne moi maman chérie, je suis un bien piètre fils."

Alice lève les yeux au ciel et feint même de bailler face à mon pathétique discours.

Je lui sers mon plus beau sourire, celui auquel aucune femelle ne peut résister, y compris elle et d'une voix de velours, je propose de leur offrir à déjeuner dans l'une de ces brasseries chic à la mode. .. Le coup de grâce.

"Soit Edward, je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois mais que cela ne se reproduise pas !

\- Promis maman.

_Yes une dans la poche._

Et Lice, après manger, petit tour au musée de la mode?

Petite sœur trépigne et moi je suis de nouveau le chouchou de ces dames et accessoirement encore intact tout comme mon futur héritage. _Trop facile !_

\- Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis. Oh et Emmett mon grand fais moi plaisir et va revêtir un caleçon en dessous de ton jeté de soie, il y a une adolescente parmi nous.

\- Surtout que l'imprimé jungle citron ne s'accorde absolument pas du tout avec ton teint.

\- Tu es-

Je grince des dents et avant que les deux gosses n'entament une joute verbale, je reprends mon colloc à la volée.

\- Ah la la Alice, tu es terrible !

Allez mesdames descendez. Moi, je prends mes affaires, je vous suis et toi Emmett, par l'amour du sport, va t'habiller si tu veux que je te dépose à l'entraînement à mon retour.. !

Emmett ne fait pas cas de ma dernière remarque, trop occupé à fixer ma jeune sœur et ce de façon peu catholique, ce qui lui vaut de recevoir l'une de mes converses droit dans l'estomac.

Emmett..! Gronde-je

Alice pouffe mais semble vexée par mon protectionnisme. Soudain, une lueur sadique naît dans son regard.

\- Mais maman tu ne vas pas laisser Edward s'en tirer comme ça, aussi facilement ? Il n'en est pas à son premier forfait tout de même et-

Ma mère lui coupe la parole en faisant claquer ses talons.

\- Lice, s'il te plaît, montrons nous magnanime. Edward offre le déjeuner avec son argent durement gagné. Nous prendrons ce qu'il y a de plus cher au menu et ensuite shopping ! Ce sera notre petite vengeance. Allez viens ma fille nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Bras dessus bras dessous, les filles passent devant nous sans même nous jeter un coup d'œil.

Bye Emmett.. Et puis ça aurait pu être pire, il n'y a pas de "filles".

Et sur ces entre faits, elles quittent enfin notre appartement.

J'en frissonne et secoue la tête, oui ça c'est sûr ! Au moins sur ce coup je n'ai pas merdé… Enfin jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix féminine étrangement familière provenant de la chambre de mon colloc.

Derechef, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. J'enfile en vitesse mon blazer, prends ma grosse écharpe, mes lunettes de vue et mes clefs tout en murmurant à voix basse bon nombre d'injures et de menaces en direction d'Emmett.

"Je te promets une lente et pénible agonie dès mon retour.

\- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai réussi là où tu as échoué ?

\- Quoi mais quoi ? Espèce de..

Je feins l'outrage à magistrat et manque de claquer la porte derrière moi quand une voix nasillarde m'interpelle, une voix qu'en fait putain je reconnais.. Son string étant dans la poche arrière de mon jeans de la veille. Et là me reviennent les dernières paroles d'Emmett.

Je me fige sur le pas de notre appart, tout bonnement halluciné et finalement claque la porte plus fort, beaucoup plus fort.

Em t'es mort."

...

**_On se retrouve très vite pour la suite de Pudding_**

**_Belle semaine à tous_**

**_xo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nous ici, ensemble, si vite ? **

**Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un premier rencard réussi ou une moi trop impatiente de vous livrer la suite..**

**Promis je ne suis pas précoce :D juste dans un bon mood.**

**Merci de lire cette fic un peu dingue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Enjoy the silence...**

DISCLAIMER : Tous les persos appartiennent à

…

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Au Déjeuner sur l'herbe **

…

_Je vais tuer Emmett_

_Je vais tuer Emmett _

_Je vais tuer Emmett _

"Edward youhou, tu es avec nous ?

Je relève la tête soudainement et lâche instantanément ma fourchette.

\- Oui pardon excuses moi maman, je t'écoute.

\- Pourtant tu as l'air absent. Aurais-tu des soucis mon chéri ?

_À part une envie irrépressible de tuer Emmett, ça va.. _

Tu t'en sors avec tes cours ?

_Ah oui y'a ça aussi… _

Ou c'est peut être un problème de cœur….?

_Un problème non enfin, le néant c'est problématique, vous croyez ? _

En l'espace de trois questions ma mère vient de résumer parfaitement ma vie. Rien. Nada. Que dalle. Aucun épanouissement.

Ado, j'étais déjà sous pression constante mentalement et physiquement et aujourd'hui jeune adulte, c'est carrément pire si bien que les seules filles que j'approche ne me servent que de soupapes. Je suis une putain de bombe humaine à retardement…_C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle a fini dans Son lit et pas dans le Tiens_…

Je déglutis lentement en assimilant cette donnée qui est à deux doigts de me faire chialer devant ma famille au beau milieu de ce resto bobo qui va me coûter une blinde…

_Rajoutes-en va ! _

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux de maman poule, compatissante et totalement dévouée au bonheur de ces enfants mais je ne peux me livrer.

Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. J'étrangle alors un…

-Tout va bien maman ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis je souris et passe une main dans mes cheveux recomposant le masque qui me protège depuis déjà deux ans.

Tu me disais que c'était madame Hale qui organiserait cette année le gala d'automne de votre country club,c'est bien ça ?

Elle n'insistera pas, elle ne le fait jamais et Lice à côté de moi qui n'a quasiment pas parlé de tout le repas, rapproche sa jambe de la mienne sous la table.

Lorsque nos genoux se touchent, je sais qu'elle sait qu'il faut qu'on parle.. _Ouah compliqué_…

Mais je n'en fais pas cas, du moins pas pour l'instant et Esmée poursuit cette conversation Ô combien constructive..

\- Oui, Madame Hale, la mère de Rosalie.

\- Rosalie, la copine d'Alice.

\- Voilà.

\- Voilà.

_Malaisant moment bonjour… _

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc quoi ?

\- Et donc tu y seras ou pas ? Ô Edward tu es bien le fils de ton père, tu ne m'écoutes qu'à moitié !

\- Pas du tout, j'ai tout suivi et ce avec une immense attention… _Tuer Emmett / Parler à Alice / Quitter l'Etat_ .. C'est quand déjà ?

\- Grrr tu es, tu es..

\- Trop mignon je sais, je tire ça de ma mère.

\- Alice frappe ton frère, veux-tu ?

\- Aie ! Mais C'est fini oui ?!

\- Maintenant oui. Reprenons. C'est le week-end prochain chez les Hale mais pas chez les Whitlock hein. Tu savais qu'ils avaient divorcé ?

\- Oui, tu nous l'a dit au moins trois fois et puis je te rappelle que Jasper est mon meilleur ami depuis l'école élémentaire .. Donc..

\- C'est fou ça Je perds la tête.

\- Si peu.."

Ce déjeuner m'a paru une éternité. Et je ne parle même pas de la session shopping… Une tannée cette journée !

Ma mère parle sans cesse de tout et de rien et surtout de rien évitant certains sujets comme la fac, les filles, l'écologie et la faim dans le monde. Alice qui est d'habitude son sosie en plus petit (soit une véritable hyperactive, inquisitrice, avec la capacité surprenante de pouvoir parler des heures sans perdre la voix ou reprendre son souffle), ne peut en placer une, ce qui fait qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir et moi je pleure du sang en tendant au serveur blasé, ma carte bleue pour payer l'addition. Le bistrot du Déjeuner sur l'herbe aurait pu devenir l'un de mes spots préférés, déjà par son nom et son décor raccord mais surtout par la qualité de son menu et l'ambiance qui y règne (des meufs, des meufs et des meufs). Sauf que là, il viennent de m'assassiner sur la note et je sens qu'on va en bouffer des pâtes à l'appart pour finir le mois.

_Penser à prostituer Emmett... _

Bien sûr, je pourrais jouer les super gentils fils à sa maman pour avoir quelques billets mais je préfère m'abstenir, qui sait ce qu'elle me réserverait en échange...

Brrr j'en ai froid dans le dos..

Et en parlant de froid, un bâtard de vent d'automne s'engouffre dans le restaurant lorsque nous quittons celui-ci me faisant regretter mon cuir.

J'enroule un bras autour des épaules de ma sœur et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

"Ça te dirait qu'on sorte juste toi et moi un de ces soirs ?

-Tu dois être vraiment désespéré pour proposer un rencard à ta sœur.

-T'as pas idée !"

Elle pouffe tout contre moi, taquine et joint ses mains autour de ma taille, resserrant sa prise, elle aussi a froid. Je nous fais sautiller sur place pour inviter le sang à circuler dans nos corps passablement gelés, alors que notre mère passe nonchalamment de vitrine en vitrine sans même ciller.

"Maman dis-je en grelottant, choisis une boutique avant qu'on ne se pétrifie."

Trop absorbée par ce qu'elle voit affiché, elle ne me répond même pas.

Surpris et curieux, je regarde par dessus son épaule et découvre un assortiment de peluches, vêtements et petits chaussons pour bébé et bien évidemment, je me tends.

La question de l'héritier va encore me tomber dessus et ça va me gonfler. Je souffle et entraîne à ma suite Alice dans les arcades marchandes un peu plus loin.

"Sérieux c'est quoi son problème ? J'ai à peine 20 ans qu'elle veut déjà des petits enfants ?! Faire des tartes dures comme la pierre et envoyer papa à la pêche parce que soit-disant "ça fait du patrimoine"... J'ai même pas de meuf putain ?!

\- Et la fille dans ton appart tout à l'heure qui t'appelait, c'est pas ta copine ?

_Merde grillé !_

\- Attends vous l'avez capté ?

\- Moi oui, maman je sais pas.

\- Laisse tomber, elle m'a cramé ! Elle materait pas le rayon layette sinon…

Je commence à faire les cents pas au beau milieu de la galerie voûtée devant une Alice soucieuse.

\- Mais quel est ton problème exactement Edward ?

\- Ô ben au mieux j'me tape la honte du siècle, au pire J'suis foutu. Ou alors…?

\- Ou alors quoi ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Ou alors on se trompe carrément.

\- Moi perso, je ne suis pas enceinte et je suis célibataire en ce moment et elle le sait.

\- Et tu es… vierge n'est-ce pas ?

Pire question gênante tu meurs mais j'ai pas pu retenir mes mots de grand frère à la con et je le regrette déjà. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle m'assassine du regard et surtout surtout parce que je ne veux pas entendre la réponse.

\- Et ça ne te regarde pas espèce de psychopathe, Edward, putain mais c'est quoi cette question ? Ici, là ?!

Elle monte dans les aigus, c'est pas bon signe… _Mayday_

\- Et maman ? Elle a quoi quarante deux ans ?

\- Trois crétin.

\- Ben voilà on va peut-être avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

\- Arrête, parle pas de malheur !

Je lui sers un sourire lèvres pincées et mes sourcils s'arquent. J'ai échappé de justesse à la tornade Alice pour mon plus grand bien-être ; ce qui, je pense, ne sera pas le cas de mère, qui se dirige vers nous, les bras chargés de paquets bleu et blanc. Ouf ! Je ne vais plus être le centre d'attention de cette journée !

\- Maman mais quelle horreur tu es…? Non j,peux pas le croire ! S'indigne Alice.

\- Cette boutique est fantastique ! Tu aurais dû m'accompagner chérie.

_Alice se décompose_.

J'ai failli tout acheter pour le bébé, j'ai tellement hâte !

_Alice se liquéfie, devenant blanche à la limite du transparent. _

Je vous ai pris une peluche de votre part à vous deux. Vous voulez la voir ?

_J'hallucine. _

\- Pour le bébé c'est ça ?

\- Ben oui pour le bébé, pour qui d'autre, voyons Edward ?! Je me demande si faire médecine était une bonne idée finalement, il a l'air au bord du burn out. Esmée prononce ces mots tout bas, plus pour elle même mais j'entends tout et passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux en jurant entre mes lèvres, puis je réajuste mes lunettes et le regard plus sombre, non parce que là, ça commence à bien faire, je lui rétorque :

\- Mais QUEL bébé, maman ? Ton bébé ? Son bébé ? Mon bébé ?

\- Pfff cesse de faire l'andouille ! Ta sœur est vierge et tu n'es même pas un adulte ! C'est pour Le bébé de Sue et Charlie, le père de Bella voyons !

Je signe négativement de la tête et me pince l'arête du nez. Alice tape du pied (_tiens.. _) et ma mère se braque.

\- Tu me croyais enceinte ?

Sans même bouger ou la regarder en face, je lui réponds sur le même ton.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi, Alice aussi.

\- Eddy !

Notre mère en tombe les bras.

\- J'ai grossi à ce point ?

Aie on l'a vexé. En chœur et surtout avant d'être déshérités, nous la rassurons et nous nous excusons. La tension redescend d'un cran voire de deux ou trois et nous pouvons donc passer à autre chose. Je ne reviens pas sur les réactions d'Alice bien que certaines questions me brûlent les lèvres, maman boude un peu dans son coin, regrettant probablement d'avoir pris deux desserts ce midi, regrets partagés mais pour une toute autre évidente raison n'est-il pas ?! Et je suis presque heureux d'atterrir dans une cabine d'essayage avec tout un tas de fringues autour de moi. Enfin un peu d'intimité.

\- Dis Edward, me dit d'une petite voix Alice, postée derrière le rideau.

_Intimité de courte durée. _

\- Oui petite sœur ? Je lui réponds tout en baissant mon pantalon. Mais elle n'enchaîne pas. Un long silence s'installe pendant lequel j'ai le temps de retirer tous mes vêtements à l'exception de mon boxer blanc. J'attends un peu encore me tenant face au miroir, les mains dans les cheveux puis pousse légèrement le rideau pour lui faire face et l'intime à cracher le morceau.. Curiosité oblige.

\- Je voulais savoir tout à l'heure tu as dit "au mieux j'me tape la honte du siècle". C'est à dire ?

_Ah. J'aurais dû m'abstenir. _

Je retourne dans la cabine et passe un jeans bleu/gris clair en sautant sur place pour l'ajuster. Et tout en refermant les boutons d'acier sur mon anatomie, je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de présenter la chose. Une fois dans le jeans, je sors de la cabine, tourne et retourne, mets les mains dans les poches, sautille une fois encore ou deux et lui demande son avis.

\- Il est parfait. Essaie-le avec la chemise effet denim délavé avant de provoquer aux clientes des sueurs froides devant ton torse nu tout musclé.. _Est-ce une conversation que l'on a avec sa sœur ? Certainement pas ! _Toi t'as piqué les altères d'Emmett non ?

Je ris plus pour moi même.. Si elle savait.

\- Laquelle ?

\- La presque blanche avec les pressions.

Je suis largué. Elle s'agace et me la passe. Je l'enfile et décide finalement de lui dire.

\- Donc la fille.

\- Ta petite amie ?

\- Jessica ? Ah non non non.

Sa bouche fait un Ô d'étonnement et ses petites pommettes tachetées rosissent, elle a saisit.. Je boutonne presque jusqu'au col et poursuis.

\- Ben elle a fini avec Emmett.

\- Mais si c'est pas ta copine tu t'en fous non ?

_Gênant.. G. E. N. A. N. T… Gênant._

\- Ouais sauf qu'elle l'a fait après qu'on ait…

Dieu faites qu'elle ne me demande pas de finir cette phrase.

-.. Ce qui veut dire que t'es un mauvais coup tu crois ?

Un coup de massue n'aurait pas plus fait mal à ce moment là. Si seulement j'avais pu lire l'avenir.

\- Edward Cullen es-tu fou de penser ça ?

Sur ce ma mère arrive.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Alice on t'entend depuis le fond du magasin ?! Wow Edward que tu es beau !

\- Eddy croit qu'il est nul au.. Au… Enfin avec les filles.

\- Alice stop ! Je me cache les yeux de honte et tape du pied.

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Tu es un Cullen m'enfin ! Et puis, ne l'oublie pas, je suis ta mère et je t'ai vu nu plus d'une fois. Avec ces belles fesses bombées et ce sourire d'enfer…Toi, un mauvais coup ? Pff je n'y crois pas une seconde !

_Je vais mourir, tuez-moi, enterrez-moi bien profond. _

Ces mots resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire et j'ai beau me boucher les oreilles en fredonnant, je sais bien qu'elles viennent toutes les deux de signer l'arrêt de mort de ma vie sexuelle. Et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas fini. À croire qu'elles n'en auront jamais assez de se repaître de ma pauvre carcasse.

Qui est ce qui t'a mis cette horrible idée en tête ? Celle de ce matin, avec cette vilaine voix nasillarde ?! Qu'elle aille se faire enlever les végétations avant de baver sur l'un des plus beaux partis de Washington ! Je te préviens Edward, je refuse que tu fréquentes cette idiote et tu vas me faire le plaisir de mieux choisir tes copines !"

_Mortifié, je suis Mortifié. _

Et sur ces "bonnes" paroles et fière d'elle en plus, elle m'ordonne de me rhabiller et décide d'acheter tous les vêtements que je devais essayer.

Sauf qu'une fois revêtu de mes fringues d'origine, il m'est impossible de sortir de la cabine.

"Maman, Edward est-il sujet aux états de choc ?

Faussement ennuyée, ma mère me tire par le bras et me traîne à sa suite. Je reste figé comme le marbre alors que certaines clientes se retiennent maladroitement de rire et je perçois même malgré moi quelques regards masculins compatissants. Je viens de me prendre la honte de ma vie. Quoique ça aurait pu être pire, mon père aurait pu être présent, me donnant rendez-vous à son cabinet pour parler de problèmes d'érection… Érection que je n'aurais plus jamais après cette journée putain !

Maman, je crois qu'Edward va s'évanouir. Intervient une nouvelle fois ma sœur.. _Tuer Alice_..

\- Ça c'est parce qu'il a faim. Sortons d'ici et allons prendre un goûter. C'est Edward qui nous invite.

Allons bon ! Piétinons un peu plus ce pauvre Eddy, après tout, que lui reste t-il hein ? Après cette journée, certainement pas du blé. Ou de l'estime de soi.

Ou une quelconque libido. Ou…J'aurais mieux fait d'orienter la conversation sur l'héritier, ça m'aurait évité l'enfer sur terre.

Le Karma est vraiment une salope !

D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser..

\- Au fait, c'est qui Bella ?

….

**Pauvre petit Edward ... Promis au prochain chapitre, il souffrira tout autant ou pas ;p**

**Cette fois-ci, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, sauf si je craque avant.**

**Belle fin de semaine et ne faîtes pas ce que je ne ferais pas^^**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**TOU DOUM !**

**Netflix vous présente Pudding, une fiction légèrement what the fuck **

**un petit peu trop blindée de références à la con **

**et qui risque de vivement partir en BDSM à la fraise.**

**Alors merci d'être au rendez-vous,**

**welcome guys et enjoy le silence again !**

Disclaimer : Les perso d'origine appartiennent à

...

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Batboyz**

….

_Pov Bella _

Encore une journée de lycée ennuyeuse à mourir et terriblement ordinaire. Encore une journée à passer tête baissée.

Encore une journée à sourire bêtement à tous ces crétins boutonneux qui ne comprennent pas le mot 'non'.

Encore une journée sans lui…

Je peine pour me garer sur le parking du lycée, comme chaque jour depuis deux ans et je retiens ma respiration en sortant.

Tracer, ne pas regarder, à tout prix oublier.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le hall d'entrée, je reprends enfin mon souffle. L'on me mate comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète et jurerais bien reconnaître le septième cercle des enfers, s'il existait.

Au moins lorsqu'il était là, j'avais de quoi fantasmer.. Son cul par exemple, moulé à la perfection dans son petit jeans brut.

Ses longs doigts, ses cheveux en bataille, son regard dédaigneux, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, sa peau, son odeur, ses abdos, son cul, encore et ce putain d'air suffisant qui donne envie de l'attacher au lit…!

Je suis sûre qu'il a un goût de paradis et-

**...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Ah, On me dit à l'oreillette qu'Edward refuse tout autre point de vue que le sien sous peine de faire la grève du sexe, de la muscu et de la douche. Bon ben du coup hein on repart en Pov Edward. Désolé Bella ! **

**...**

_Pov Edward _

"Alors Edward, dites-moi, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien.

\- Un sujet que vous voudriez aborder en particulier ?

\- Non.

_Si c'est pour être aussi éloquent, c'était bien la peine de garder ton point de vue mon chéri… _

\- Comment vont vos parents ?

\- Ça va.

\- Et votre sœur ?

\- Idem.

\- Vous êtes-vous ouvert récemment aux autres ? Avez-vous partagé votre histoire ? Est-ce ce que vous sortez plus souvent avec vos amis ?

Et la faculté.. Toujours rien ?

\- Excusez moi mais en quoi répondre à ces questions, devrait-il m'aider ?

\- Parlons de vos cauchemars alors.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- OK et bien dans ce cas, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non. Mais si vous refusez de répondre à mes questions, nous resterons dans une impasse.

Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

\- C'était cruel.

\- Je dirais amusant.

\- Vous avez un drôle d'humour.

\- Et vous plus vraiment visiblement. Vous sentez-vous déprimé en ce moment ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude.

\- Voulez-vous peut être que l'on revienne sur l'incident de ce début de semaine avec votre colocataire et cette-?

\- Certainement pas ! Je préférerais oublier.

Comme j'aimerais oublié toute cette conversation, ma venue dans ce bureau et surtout, surtout le pourquoi du comment je me retrouve ici chaque semaine, le cul endolori d'être vissé à ce fauteuil inconfortable au possible.

Ma jambe tremble, du coin de l'œil je mate ma montre et me désespère du temps perdu. Fuck comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

\- Edward à quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Au nombre de séances qu'il me reste.

\- Cela ne se passe pas comme ça. Me reprend-elle sèchement.

Je lève un sourcil et la toise.

La première réflexion qui me vient à l'esprit est que tout en elle m'insupporte. De sa touche impeccable aux battements de cils incroyablement lents en passant par cette suffisance que je désire ardemment rabaisser. Quant à la deuxième, je me dis qu'elle est aussi jolie que coincée et je ne parle pas d'une attitude inhérente à sa fonction mais d'une vérité qui dépasse totalement ses heures de boulot, la suit comme son ombre jusqu'à sa petite caisse étriquée (comme son chemisier et sa jupe crayon, notez) l'accompagne jusque dans son probable appart démesurément grand et tout aussi vide pour finir et mourir aux portes de sa Playroom afin d'être remplacée par son autre trait de caractère qu'elle peine à cacher : un goût prononcé pour le bondage et les cravaches ! Soit un putain de cliché de psy à la con dans son putain de bureau 'merisier, cuir & moquette' tout aussi à la con.

Et comme si elle avait appuyé sur le bouton start de mon arrogance, je lui lance :

\- Alors, dites-moi Jane, comment cela devrait-il se passer ?

Si je manquais de concentration et de coopération, là tout de suite je manque de patience. Ce que Cullen veut, Cullen aura !

Les yeux rivés sur son cahier, elle décroise une jambe pour en croiser une autre. Je l'agace. J'ai ce pouvoir sur les gens.

\- Je sais exactement à quoi vous jouez Edward. Dit-elle en appuyant sur le "d" sans même me porter attention et je déteste ça.

Je croise les jambes largement à mon tour et entrecroise doucement mais sûrement mes doigts, laissant tendus majeur et index devant ma bouche. Mes coudes prennent appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, mon souffle chaud se heurte à la peau froide de mes mains.

Je lève les yeux dans sa direction pour accrocher les siens et la tient en joue.

\- Et c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux.. Jane."

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, peut-être plus mais certainement pas moins, me voilà claquant la porte. Un dernier signe de la main par dessus mon épaule, deux doigts tendus… _Oui, ces deux doigts là..._

Ce sera ma dernière séance.

**...**

"Utopies et paranoïa de l'arrière cour américaine : Le Texas.

Je secoue la tête, il lève les yeux au ciel..

Sérieusement Jay, c'est ça l'accroche de ton mémoire ?

Jasper tique et me fait un signe de tête. C'est à mon tour.

Je place alors mon nouvel emprunt devant mon visage. Il lit à haute voix mais sans surprise, ni conviction.

\- Othello ou le Maure de Venise…Mouais. Ça se passe bien ta thérapie, Eddyboy ?

\- Plate et inutile.

Las, il pose son tas de feuilles reliées sur la table et se dirige vers la grande allée de livres qui me fait face. Sans mot dire, je soupire et le suis.

À cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque est quasi vide. Il y règne un silence de cathédrale des plus agréables. Si je n'étais pas là à emmerder mon meilleur ami, seul le bruissement des pages entre ses doigts resonnerait.

\- On se fait un trip à la Ghostbusters ?

\- Ah voilà Emmett.

Jasper ne finira pas son mémoire. Du moins pas aujourd'hui et il le sait.

Ainsi résigné, il repart vers la table, ramasse tous les bouquins et me les passe avant de diriger la grande échelle vers Emmett.

Adossé contre les encyclopédies, mon colocataire le provoque un peu plus.

\- Eddy, tu fais Wenkman, moi Ray et toi Jasper… Le fantôme de la bibliothèque.

\- C'était une femme. Répond l'intéressé perché entre le deuxième et le troisième barreau. Je lui envoie le premier livre qu'il réceptionne à la volée avec facilité et le range dans sa section avant de taper dans les mains m'incitant à recommencer..

\- Ben ouais je sais mais avec ton petit air pincé et ton p'tit cul là à remuer sur ton échelle, tu fais plus vieille bibliothécaire que casseur de fantôme.

Le deuxième livre vole et d'un revers de main, Em' se prend un coup.

Je ris un peu trop fort et reçois un 'chuuut' bien mérité provenant de la banque d'accueil centrale.

\- Il est là-bas ton fantôme trou du cul, moi je suis Spengler !"

Nous retenons avec difficulté un fou rire.. Il nous faut partir.

Jasper attrape sa veste d'officier et son sac non sans nous jeter un regard désapprobateur et ouvre la marche.

"Edward, t'as boutonné mardi avec mercredi.

D'un mouvement que j'espère assez rapide pour qu'Emmett ne relève pas, je me réajuste et change stratégiquement de sujet.

Ah non ! Me taper l'affiche ne sera pas au programme aujourd'hui.

Une fois dehors, je me surprends à plisser les yeux face aux pâles rayons de ce soleil d'octobre. Depuis quand n'étais-je pas sorti ?

\- Alors vieux, t'as les résultats du devoir surveillé qu'on a bossé ?

Em' me vole la clope que je viens d'allumer et s'assoit sur la première marche en pierre à la sortie de la BU.

Cela ne présage rien de bon.

Je descends quelques marches pour lui faire face tandis que Jasper tâte ses poches à la recherche de son zippo.

\- J'suis deg, elle a paumé ma copie. J'te l'avais dit, elle me déteste. J'suis dead les gars ! J'aurais jamais mon année. Mon père va m'envoyer en école militaire et j'aurais plus qu'à me branler entres couilles au beau milieu du désert."

_Ouais ouais ouais. _

Je l'aide à se relever et nous décidons de l'accompagner. Je n'ai pas passé des heures à me taper littéralement la tête sur notre table de travail désespérant de lui faire comprendre ses cours pour qu'il finisse avec un M16 entre les mains.

"Je suis désolée messieurs mais votre ami ne m'a pas remis son devoir.

Petite, brune, lunettes… pas mon style.

Penché légèrement vers Jay, je lui demande silencieusement d'intervenir.

_Edward, appelle Jasper, Edward appelle Jasper…Fais-lui ton sourire à 10 000 allé ! _Mais visiblement et contre toutes attentes, je n'ai aucun don de télépathie. Jasper ne me calcule même pas. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de lui donner un discret coup de pied dans le tibia et de cracher entre deux quintes de toux un "drague la".

Il sursaute et me lance un regard noir mais s'exécute enfin. _T'avais qu'à m'écouter penser !_

\- Mademoiselle, Emmett s'est vraiment donné du mal et il adore votre cours. Il ne vous reste aucune copie à rendre, vous êtes sûre ?

_J'ai dit drague, pas lèche._

\- J'ai beau retourner mon pupitre dans tous les sens.. _C'est mon pote qui va te retourner sur ton pupitre dans tous les sens_.. Je n'ai pas le devoir de monsieur McCarty. Regardez, J'ai bien un Everett McCartney mais pas de-

\- Mais c'est moi, c'est moi !

Tous les trois lançons en chœur un 'quoi ?! ' stupéfait tandis que mon ami nous fait face avec aplomb.

Oui Emmett c'est mon prénom.

\- Mais il est écrit Everett.

\- Ben c'est ce que j'ai écrit Everett euh non Emmett.. Ouais je vois ce que vous voulez dire, j'me suis gouré.

\- Et McCartney c'est votre nom peut-être ?

\- Non j'ai écrit McCarty. Ah ouais j'me suis trompé aussi.

Jasper se retourne en s'arrachant les cheveux, très tenté de se barrer loin mais alors très loin tandis que je me frotte les yeux soulevant mes lunettes tout en tapant furieusement du pied.

\- Pas foutu de savoir écrire son nom ! J'ai comme une envie de meurtre, j'te jure Emmett !

_Edward appelle Jasper : plan B, demande-la en mariage ça ne passera jamais sinon ! _

Et c'est ainsi qu'après dix bonnes minutes de négociations, mademoiselle Weber accepte enfin de retester Emmett.

Je ne sais si un éclair de génie a traversé ce grand idiot ou si le charme Axe de Jay a fini par agir mais c'est les bras levés en v de la victoire qu'il ressort de son amphi.

_Ouf l'humanité est sauvée !_

\- Pas foutu de savoir écrire son nom.. Jasper n'en revient toujours pas.

\- N'empêche J'suis trop fort !

\- Ah non toi, t'es une grosse tanche !

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, j'me casse !

\- Allé, fais pas la gueule, attends au moins Maria avec nous !

\- Pour que tu nous étale votre amour à la gueule non merci ! "

Bzzzz

Soudain, ma poche vibre. Je me décale légèrement, laissant Dupond & Dupont se vanner mutuellement.

"Allô Edward c'est Alice, tu sais, ta soeur.

_Et allé game on ! _

\- Bonjour Alice, que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas oublié que tu n'étais pas fils unique.

\- Rooo ça va, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu ?

J'éloigne par réflexe le téléphone de mon oreille…

-Si peu !? NON MAIS ALLO QUOI ! OUBLIER BELLA ? MA DEUXIÈME MEILLEURE AMIE NON MAIS T'ES SÉRIEUX ?

… Et Je m'en félicite.

_Paye tes rames Cullen, t'es pas prêt d'avoir la paix. _

\- JE n'ai pas oublié Bella (oh non…Comment le pourrais-je..? ). J'ai été si surpris par la nouvelle que j'ai tout bonnement cru qu'il s'agissait d'une autre. JE me suis excusé déjà trois fois. Et JE m'excuse encore. C'est bon là on peut passer à autre chose ? Ou tu préfères laver l'affront de ta "deuxième meilleure amie de toute ta vie" par un duel au lever du soleil ?

\- Tu as dit qu'elle était moche !

_Cullen t'es vraiment un con._

\- Non j'ai demandé si elle avait encore son appareil dentaire et ses gros cheveux, nuance !

\- C'était méchant.

\- Si tu le dis.

-Oui parfaitement je le dis ! Et puisque apparemment tu as l'air d'être atteint d'un Alzheimer précoce,

\- Alice tu sais que ce n'est pas une marque de fringue ça ?!

-… Je te rappelle que le gala est demain crétin !

\- Ah ouais carrément les mots doux ?! Et bien saches petite peste que je le savais, et que j'ai même mon costume.

_Putain penser à passer prendre mon costume._

\- Très bien alors AU REVOIR EDWARD

\- Au revoir Alice.

\- Ah et une dernière chose..

\- Oui ?

-Toi et tes blagues pourries vous pouvez aller vous faire voir chez les grecques !

\- Sais-tu à quel point c'est racist-

Elle a raccroché… Furieuse et moi, je suis mort de rire.

_GAME OVER _

De retour sur terre et un tympan en moins, je rejoins mes amis près de nos véhicules respectifs. Maria arrive à pas légers et Jasper l'accueille d'un chaste baiser. Emmett et moi, nous ne resterons pas avec eux car lorsque la petite amie de Jasper est dans les parages, mon coloc a la fâcheuse habitude de bouder. À ses yeux, Maria est un peu la Yoko Ono de Jay depuis qu'il a déménagé de notre appart pour vivre avec elle. Et je peux le comprendre car Jasper me manque beaucoup à moi aussi.

Nous prenons donc congé rapidement prétextant la course aux costumes et réprimons notre contentement de la savoir absente demain soir.

Le soir venu, je me félicite d'avoir survécu à cette folle semaine devant un plan pizza /baseball et décide de rester posé jusqu'à la fête.. Je ne passerais donc pas la nuit dehors, pas cette fois.

Jasper débarque en fin de soirée avec quelques bières et sa Maria. Em' grogne un peu mais l'appel de l'alcool aidant, ne fera aucun commentaire. Maria est une très jolie femme avec un tempérament de feu. Elle est également très Intelligente et tout aussi curieuse.

On dirait qu'elle ne met jamais son cerveau en pause. J'aime bien passer du temps avec elle, on ne s'ennuie jamais et elle tient la tequila comme personne mais elle a quelque chose en plus d'étrange, un 'je ne sais quoi' qui a tendance à nous mettre mal à l'aise par moment, surtout lorsque Jay est dans les parages. On dirait qu'elle veut...le dévorer et ça c'est réellement flippant. Lui, évidemment est à des miles de s'en rendre compte, la couvant du regard quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse et d'ailleurs, personne ne résiste à Maria. Enfin...

"Edward, tu veux bien jouer pour moi ?

\- Edward ne joue pas devant les gens.

Faisant comme s'il n'y avait que nous, elle insiste,

\- Oh 'cari', juste pour moi.

\- C'est non Maria, Emmett a raison, je ne joue plus désolé et de toute façon, le piano n'est pas accordé."

Maria fait la moue et j'aurais parié l'entendre insulter Emmett en espagnol quand il s'est permis de répondre à ma place, coupant court à la conversation. Silencieusement, je porte la bouteille de bière à mes lèvres et tente de chasser par la même occasion quelques souvenirs extrêmement difficiles. Jasper, volant au secours de la soirée, attrape la guitare et après avoir effectué quelques réglages, joue une douce mélodie pour sa belle.

On refait le monde, on boit, on joue à Street Fighter sur la One et sur les coups de minuit, Maria me donne un cours de cuisine colombienne...Enfin rien de bien compliqué, juste une sorte de confiture de lait que l'on attaque tous les quatre à la cuillère.._Comment charmer Emmett avec de la nourriture... _

Vers deux heures du mat, j'abandonne le salon pour aller me coucher.

Jay et Maria, trop claqués décident de passer la nuit dans la chambre d'ami et Em' végète sur le canapé_...Comme s'il savait..._

Une fois, dans mon lit, je ne tarde pas à sombrer. La soirée s'est si bien finie, que je m'endors plus serein, les bras croisés derrière la tête, souriant encore des conneries qui ont été dites ou faites ce soir et jamais je n'aurais cru que les cauchemars hanteraient aussi vite mon sommeil.

tout y est flou, comme à chaque fois et je manque de cohérence. Je voudrais parler mais les sons refusent de sortir. J'essaie d'écrire un numéro sur un papier mais les chiffres ne sont pas ceux auquel je pense. Un sentiment de confusion s'empare de moi mettant mes nerfs à vif. Et puis il y a le mouvement, trop rapide et le froid, trop brutal. Et le sang. Tout ce sang putain !

Je voudrais hurler, courir, fuir et surtout me réveiller mais je suis comme entravé et mon stress se mue en angoisse et cette angoisse me prend à la gorge si bien que je m'étouffe.

"Respires Edward !

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir et je me débats, enfin je crois. Au bout d'un certain temps, peut être des secondes qui se veulent des minutes, des voix me parviennent. Celle de Maria paniquée au loin, celle de Jasper qui se veut rassurante sans réellement y parvenir et celle d'Emmett qui gronde. Une dispute éclate. C'est Emmett qui hurle le plus fort et ses cris résonnent dans ma poitrine.

\- Eddy respires putain !

Un blanc, puis rien et enfin ma langue se délie. Je me réveille en sursaut, haletant, en sueur mais toujours avec cette pénible sensation d'être enfermé. Le souffle court, j'essaie de me dégager sans succès. Je réalise alors qu'Emmett me retient de ses bras. Les muscles bandés, il lutte contre moi.

\- Mec, calmes toi.

Jasper me fait face, tentant certainement de me remettre en contact avec la réalité.

\- C'était quoi ça merde ?! Ma voix est éraillée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir hurlé sous l'eau et d'être sorti in extremis de la noyade.

\- T'as fait un cauchemar vachement impressionnant, tu nous as foutu la trouille sérieux.

\- Désolé. _C'est tout ce que je peux dire et c'est peu, je le sais._

Tu peux me lâcher maintenant Em' steuplait ?

\- Euh ouais. Il hésite mais s'exécute. Par contre il reste tout près de moi, bien trop près en réalité et soudain je comprends.

\- Emmett me dis pas que t'es à poil là !

\- Ok, je ne te le dirais pas."

Arghhhhh bâtard ! j'ai besoin d'une douche moi maintenant !

….

"Wow Eddyboy, la classe ! Siffle Emmett devant mon allure en costume… _Que veux-tu, c'est inné ! _

T'as décidé de chasser ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux encore de mes restes ?

_Fallait pas me chercher. _

\- Touché. N'empêche sérieux on dirait le costard de James bond.

\- Certainement pas, c'est le costume de Batman voyons ! Je l'ai choisi pour cette raison d'ailleurs.

\- Ah ouais ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, Bond est beaucoup plus stylé que Wayne, non ?

\- Parce que… Dis-je d'une voix d'outre-tombe.. Je suis Batman.

\- Ah. Bon ben on va y aller hein Bruce.

_V'la la crédibilité ..._

Quelques tapes sur l'épaule, il doit me prendre pour plus fou que lui.

Je ne relèverai pas le défi en lui parlant de mes nombreuses tentatives de lire dans les pensées d'autrui et m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon rôle, le tout en ajustant mes boutons de manchettes.

\- Avez-vous fait le plein de la Batmobile mon cher Alfred ?

\- La bitmobile est fin prête mon bon maître ! Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de se bouger les miches afin que nous puissions nous rendre à ces futiles mondanités.

\- Tu sais que normalement Alfred reste à la maison pour faire les cuivres ?

\- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis le Alfred badass de Gotham et toi le gosse de riche maigre et pleurnichard. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes sans moi ! Alors laisse les cuivres où ils sont sinon je change pour Robin et te colle au train toute la soirée en jouant le pauvre petit ami esseulé.

Je refrène un frisson et mon esprit perturbé me renvoie des images de la nuit dernière

..._sa queue contre ton dos nu..._

Je n'insisterais pas, il serait capable de me faire une scène de jalousie devant tout le monde !

Après avoir vérifié une dizaine de fois si j'ai bien fermé la porte d'entrée correctement, non sans ignorer les regards blasés de mon coloc (ouais ben à chacun ses tocs), ce dernier me laisse passer dans une révérence et nous entamons la longue descente des cinq étages quatre par quatre.

\- OK si je suis le gosse de riche et toi le majordome ex commando, je bois et tu conduis.

\- Même pas en rêve Cullen ! Mais si t'es sage, peut être qu'au retour nous botterons quelques culs et tu auras droit à une glace.

\- Deal !"

La soirée va être intense, je le sens !

...

**Emmett-Edward, Eward-Emmett...¨¨ Je blague ! Edward sait déjà quel cadeau offrir à son coloc pour Noel ..Enfin s'il survit à Bella au prochain chapitre..**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite des réjouissances. Passez une belle semaine.**

**XO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comment vous laisser cette semaine sans vous écrire le jour de la St Valentin...**

**Ne pouvant résister, je vous ai concocté un petit prélude au grand chapitre tant attendu.**

**Et puis fête des amoureux oblige, il me fallait être ici aujourd'hui pour que celui qui a ravit mon cœur sur FF il y a dix ans, **

**saches encore une fois combien cet amour follement simple et simplement fou me fait tourner la tête et le reste... **

**(Je serais ce soir là où tu sais, à toi de deviner quelle Bella sexy je serais...)**

**Bref enjoy et cette fois-ci finit le silence, on va s'écouter du Muse, pour se mettre en jambe^^**

Disclaimer : Tous les perso d'origine appartiennent à celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

...

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Ginger Hale **

Nous arrivons Emmett et moi sur le parking et il est temps de jouer à chifoumi pour savoir qui de nous deux conduira ma caisse. Partir avec son 4x4 en costard aurait été moins pratique et se rendre ensemble à la soirée nous assure un retour moins risqué. Enfin là je parle pour ma gueule car selon l'équation : 'soirée de gala x (parents + petite sœur survoltée)' je me donne allé deux heures pour picoler à m'en faire oublier mon nom, comment faire démarrer ma Volvo, où je l'ai garé, où j'habite et surtout où est-ce que j'aurais mis ma bite..enfin dans qui. Enfin..Bref. Emmett lui, tient déjà mieux l'alcool que moi vu que c'est une sorte de golgoth et puis son père ce cher sénateur McCarty et sa toute jeune épouse du mois, ne seront pas présents (comme d'habitude). Sa soirée à lui devrait donc se résumer à nous faire tourner en bourrique Jasper, Alice, Rose, l'autre et moi et puis éventuellement ensuite, à me ramasser si je n'arrive plus à faire avancer mes pieds. Ah la la, moi et mes problèmes existentiels ! Au lieu de baiser mes psy en levrette sur leur bureau, je devrais vraiment consulter plus sérieusement.

"On la joue en trois manches ?

\- De plus ? Non c'est bon Emmett, fais-toi une raison, j'ai gagné...comme toujours.

\- C'est pas juste ! Avoue tu triches, genre en lisant dans mes pensées.

\- Non, ça s'appelle juste le talent mon ami, par contre le truc de lire dans les pensée j'y travaille j'te jure, un jour j'y arriverais.

\- Et tu voudrais lire dans les miennes ? Ben j'te souhaite bien du courage !

\- Ah non pas les tiennes, je pourrais tomber sur des fantasmes chelous.

\- Avec ta sœur…

\- Beurk ! Tu veux me traumatiser c'est ça ?!

\- Avec ta mère…

\- Ta gueule !"

_Note pour moi même : tenter d'oublier cette fin de conversation en la noyant dans la vodka._

Je secoue la tête pour passer à autre chose et nous montons en voiture. L'habitacle est sombre, le plafonnier étant en rade, je distingue à peine son visage à la lueur du tableau de bord. J'aurais dû le faire réparer tout comme je devrais faire accorder mon piano mais c'est une dépense qui va faire exploser mon budget et je me crispe à l'idée de devoir accepter cet "autre" boulot qu'Alistair, le pote dérangé de Jasper me tanne de faire depuis plus d'un mois. Allé Cullen, vire cette idée merdique de ton joli p'tit crâne de blond vénitien ...même si cela veut dire reculer pour mieux sauter... Après tout demain sera là bien assez tôt et me concentrer il faut si je veux survivre à cette soirée. Ces temps-ci, me garder en vie semble être un vrai défi lancé au destin. Alors ce soir, n'en parlons pas. Dans un crissement de pneu, je fais démarrer la caisse et nous filons à tout allure en direction de la Ginger Hale.

"Attache ta ceinture ! Lui ordonne-je me rendant compte qu'il agrippe son siège à deux mains. Il obéit. _Bien sage petit_. Dans la pénombre, le bruit de la boucle claque fort. Je prends un brusque virage à gauche et accélère. J'ai pour habitude d'avoir de l'art dans mes retards mais trente minutes seront bien assez pour ce soir.

\- Ça va ? Croasse t-il.

Je garde le silence et regarde droit devant moi. Il décide de m'imiter et je l'en remercie d'un mouvement de tête. Ce calme avant la tempête est des plus agréables. Bien que ce ne soit pas trop dans nos habitudes avec Emmett et sans finalement vouloir lire ses pensées, je crois qu'il apprécie cette pause. J'adore ce mec. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Il l'a toujours été. Je ne me rappelle plus exactement du jour où il m'est tombé dessus, je me souviens juste de la douleur du plaquage... C'est Emmett après tout. Même gamin, il était balèze.

Nous étions sur le terrain de foot et j'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. A mater le cul de Lauren la plus précoce des pom pom girls, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'allais une seconde plus tard bouffer de la pelouse écrasé par Emmett. J'en eu le souffle coupé et il ne s'excusa absolument pas. Blessé dans mon ego finalement plus que dans mon corps, je le poursuivis et le rattrapai sans trop de difficulté. Il fut impressionné par ma vélocité et moi par sa musculature et son rire tonitruant. Oui Emmett est grand, fort et rit tout le temps. Dès lors, nous décidâmes de nous entraîner ensemble. Muscles et rapidité, faisaient de nous un duo inébranlable jusqu'à ce que mon père décide de me sortir du programme sportif pour me faire intégrer le conservatoire. Le piano étant un "hobby" à la hauteur d'un chirurgien ; chirurgien que je serais quoi qu'il lui en coûte. La perspective de ne plus passer autant de temps ensemble aurait alors pu nous effrayer mais c'était sans compter notre capacité à vouloir se rebeller contre nos parents répressifs et notre amitié est donc devenue notre plus bel acte de rébellion. _Etoile noire attention nous voilà !_

\- J'ai faim.

Ah oui et Emmett a toujours faim. Je souris franchement et lui demande d'ouvrir la boite à gant. Il sautille comme un gosse en attrapant deux barres chocolatées. Je lui demande de m'en passer une et en bon copilote qu'il est, déchire l'emballage avant de me tendre la friandise. Durant l'échange, nos doigts se touchent et je tressaille légèrement, sa peau dégage tellement de chaleur en comparaison avec la mienne que cela me surprend. Soit ce mec est son propre soleil, soit je suis mort de l'intérieur.

\- Au fait pour ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière... Jamais il n'aurait dû entamer les hostilités.

\- Sérieusement Em' tu veux qu'on reparle de ta queue contre mon dos ?"

Réaction plutôt facile, mais je n'ai rien de mieux en stock. Je le sens me dévisager avec curiosité. Doit-il rire, insister, se taire et rougir..? Choix sensiblement cornélien pour un cerveau tel que le sien. Je me réjouis alors d'arriver à destination, à trop réfléchir il finirait par me faire flipper et/ou se taper la migraine de l'année. Je me gare sans effort le long du trottoir dans un emplacement bien trop court pour ma Volvo et me congratule mentalement puisqu'il ne fait aucune remarque. _Il semblerait que nous ayons perdu Emmett_. Le silence se réinstalle. Un coup d'œil à la pendule de bord m'apprend qu'il est bien trop tard pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre de se presser. Je coupe donc le contact mais ne bronche pas.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demande t-il, inquiet.

Je baisse les yeux sur ses grandes mains qu'il croise, le regardant par-dessous cils, j'ai un vague sourire, lui pas mais alors pas du tout.

\- Cela devient plus compliqué que je ne l'avais prévu. Marmonne-je dans ma barbe.

\- Pardon ? S'exclame t-il, stupéfait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore le choix, avoue-je en chuchotant presque.

Il semble hésiter, déchiré par une sorte de dilemme intérieur. Sans réfléchir, je tends la main et effleure ses doigts croisés. Il les retire aussitôt, et je me ressaisi.

\- Euh Edward.

\- Shhhh ne dis rien. Derechef, je tends le bras. Ignorant son geste de recul, je caresse timidement sa main du bout des doigts.

Ta peau est chaude et la mienne dure comme la pierre. Son visage se fige, perdant toute expression.

Je me suis trompé Em'. Jessica, ton goût étrange pour les kimono en satin, ta poigne sur moi alors que j'étais torse nu et toi juste tout nu..

\- Tais-toi ! Aboie t-il

\- Emmett, ça me torture. Je suis ...anxieux...quand tu n'es pas là.

Cette confession enflamme ses joues. Comme je ne réagis pas, il jette un coup d'œil timide. Je prends un air peiné :

Je suis sérieux.

\- Ah, réplique t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je me mords la bouche et reporte mon attention sur la route. Sait-il à quel point, il me rend les choses faciles en cet instant précis ?! Je sens qu'il me regarde et refuse de me tourner vers lui.

\- Je me moque de ce que tu es, de ce que je suis. Il est trop tard, de toute façon.

Sa main se tend vers moi, hésitante, avant de se reposer lentement sur sa cuisse.

\- Je suis désolé.

A mon insu, mes larmes débordent. Je passe rapidement mes paumes sur mes joues - les traîtresses sont bien là et elles m'ont vendu.

\- Tu pleures ? S'exclame t-il, ébahi.

Un silence lourd s'installe dans l'habitacle, que je finis par rompre n'en pouvant plus. Mon rire résonne si fort qu'il en sursaute.

\- Edward, espèce de fils de p-

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas Ô Emmett mon amûr tu-

\- J'ai failli avoir une attaque putain mais t'es vraiment un connard ! S'emporte t-il.

\- Je t'aurais fait du bouche à bouche, dis-je entre deux éclats de rire. Mes larmes roulent à nouveau et je ris mais je ris tellement que j'en ai mal aux côtes.

\- C'est pas drôle, je suis à deux doigts de t'enfoncer le nez dans le cerveau.

\- Aucune chance. J'hésite, la main sur la poignée de la portière, tâchant de prolonger ce moment... La tête qu'il fait c'est priceless ! Je me retourne. Il se penche vers moi, son visage carnassier à quelques centimètre du mien seulement.

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais une de tes crises j'te laisserais te bouffer la langue. Ronchonne t-il. Je pouffe, portant mon poing à ma bouche, tentant désespérément de réprimer un nouveau fou rire. Il soupire mais abdique de mauvaise grâce. Je lui tends alors la main en signe de paix.

\- On est quitte ?

\- Mouais. Mais t'as pas intérêt à raconter ça sinon je te jure que je te massacrerais. Il répond positivement à ce nouveau statu quo mais ne résiste pas à me broyer les doigts dans cette poignée de main qu'il veut punitive. Tellement prévisible...

\- Au risque de me répéter, aucune chance. Tu m'aimes trop ! J'esquive un coup, lui tire la langue et sors surtout vite de la voiture.

Il sourit mais ses prunelles restent froides. Il va l'avoir mauvaise un moment. Toutefois, il finit par sortir et claque la portière. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre sur le trottoir tout en ajustant ma cravate. Il met les mains dans les poches et marmonne quelques mots puis secoue la tête comme pour chasser cette mauvaise blague. Je passe alors mon bras sur son épaule. Un coin de ma bouche s'étire pour former ce sourire tordu auquel personne ne résiste ; testé, approuvé et breveté Edward Cullen. Et nous dirige vers le monumental escalier de pierre.

Allé viens mon ami, allons voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté des enfers."

...

**Oserais-je vous laisser là sur votre faim/fin ? Oui je le peux ! Mais à très vite pour la suite c'est juré. Et cette fois, Bella sera de la partie et qui sait peut être que du coup, il saura où la mettre sa ...**

**Alors bonne Fucking St Valentin ou Fuck la St Valentin ... De toute façon le mec a été décapité de base alors ...!**

**Love u**

**xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oups je suis en retard ! **

**Et ben d'abord c'est la faute d' Edward, à pas savoir s'arrêter de parler, il m'a embrouillé les chapitres !**

**Merci à tous de me suivre, de lire cette histoire et de reviewter !**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Enjoy et on se retrouve touuuut en bas**

Disclaimer : Tous les persos d'origine appartiennent à celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom sur FF. Et pour les autres références, à vous de deviner ;D

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Bella Bang and the Bloody Boy **

Les flashs crépitent, les basses d'une musique électro font échos, les lumières artificielles bleutées se mêlent à la douceur des flammes qui tentent de s'échapper de deux braseros postés de part et d'autre de l'entrée colossale. Le bâtiment aux allures de manoir vieille Angleterre magnifié par toutes ses immenses fenêtres et portes fenêtres sous arcades, s'est paré de tentures d'où s'agrippent danseuses voltigeuses, acrobates et autres funambules. Le spectacle qui se joue devant nous est d'une telle poésie que j'en suis bouche bée. Je pourrais rester là dehors devant ce ballet aérien des heures durant mais mon ami me tire par le coude, il faut entrer. Je récupère dans l'une de mes poches de veston les cartons d'invitation, précieux sésames, les tends aux physios, passe sous le contrôle de sécurité et pénètre dans l'arène. Emmett siffle avant de se pencher vers moi. Grand sourire de gosse aux lèvres, il me propose l'un de ses jeux favoris dont nous avons le secret tandis que je scanne la pièce du regard. Effectivement, le terrain de chasse est vaste et pourvu de très belles proies. Mais je ne serais pas un bon gamer sans avoir étanché une autre soif. J'identifie alors très vite où se trouve le serveur le plus proche et pose une main sur l'épaule de mon ami l'incitant à me suivre. Il me retient du revers de ses deuxième et troisième doigts tendus en les plaquant sur mon torse au niveau du cœur et me fait un signe de tête..

"Me colle pas autant Em', on va croire qu'on est gay. J'éclate de rire malgré le coup qu'il me donne.

\- T'es con ! Tss file moi tes clefs au lieu de dire des conneries.

Je réponds par la positive et ce sans la moindre résistance (c'est dire à quel point, j'ai soif). Il les range dans la poche intérieur de sa veste cintrée et me dit..

Du champagne Cullen ? C'est pour les biches. Regarde par là-bas, y a un bar.."

D'un coup d'œil entendu et après une tape amicale en guise d'accord, nous nous dirigeons vers la source bénite … tequila baby !

Quelques pas à slalomer entre les nombreux invités guindés et la fête pourra commencer. L'excitation monte et ma mâchoire se bloque. Les parfums se mêlent au mien me fondant dans la masse. Plus que quelques mètres encore et j'y serais enfin. Emmett ne marche plus, il semi gambade à ma suite. Quand soudain, un obstacle de la taille du Titanic se dresse devant nous..

"Papa, maman génial.. Je vous cherchais justement.

Le dernier mot se meure dans ma voix tout comme l'étincelle de vie dans mon regard..

\- Monsieur et madame Cullen, les salue Emmett dans une 'courbette'. Mes parents lui rendent la politesse et reviennent vers moi tels deux daleks verrouillés sur leur cible.. _Exterminate.. _

Du coup ben Emmett en profite pour me devancer. Ce sale petit enfoiré se retourne ensuite, la main sur le poitrail en guise de salut pour mon sacrifice, fait quelques pas à reculons et finit par me tendre son majeur avant de rejoindre le bar, d'un pas léger. J'en réprime un juron en serrant les dents et nerveusement passe une main dans les cheveux, en accroche une poignée et termine par crocheter ma nuque. _Ça va bien se passer.. _

\- Maman tu es superbe.

\- Merci mon chéri. Tu es très beau dans ton costume.

\- Tu es en retard, place mon père comme une évidence. En réaction mes mains changent de cap et trouvent bien vite le fond de mes poches. Mes yeux se plissent, il n'aura pas attendu plus d'une minute pour nous lancer dans la mêlée.

\- Effectivement, oui pardon papa, j'étais trop à fond sur mon polycop de chimie organique et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, mens-je effrontément.

\- Formidable, dit-il en adoptant ma position. Et à quel chapitre es-tu ?

\- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas parler médecine toute la soirée vous deux. Vous aurez bien le temps au prochain repas de famille.

\- Mais Esmée chérie, s'insurge mon père soudainement transformé en minot qui vient de se faire coller pour la première fois... Il-

-Carlisle, gronde-t-elle.

J'embrasserais bien volontiers ma mère pour la remercier du sursis qu'elle m'offre et lorsque notre hôte se joint à nous pour me saluer, j'en serais presque à sauter sur place. Mais mon enthousiasme est vite éconduit par cette vision torride et totalement inappropriée..

\- Madame Hale, votre réception est somptueuse.

C'est la mère de Jasper et de Rosalie.

\- Edward Cullen que tu as grandi ! Te voilà devenu un homme. Son regard me foudroie sur place et je pourrais jurer l'avoir entendu ronronner mon prénom.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Cette femme est le diable incarné. Prédatrice aux grands yeux quasi insondables dont je suis le butin.

_Mec, c'est la mère de Jasper et de Rosalie. _

\- Edward est en première année de médecine. Ma mère, si fière ne voyant que la bonté qui l'entoure, scande mes louanges comme si le sujet de cette conversation était réellement le sujet énoncé.

\- Oh seulement en première année ?

Je ne sais si c'est du dédain ou de la déception mais cet air familier faussement blasé m'irrite et m'excite… pourquoi familier d'ailleurs ?

Ô putain oui et mais non faut pas ! _Couché Edward ! _

\- Notre Edward a fait une école préparatoire dont il est sorti major et tout cela en étudiant au conservatoire.

Ma mère monte au créneau et pour une fois ses dires sont exacts. Cela devrait atténuer mon malaise mais ce corps sculpté et galbé dans cette robe de cocktail fendue, cet air hautain et froid de bourgeoise affamée me rendent fou et me revoilà dans un de ces moments gênants dont j'ai le chic.

\- Un homme multitâche ?! Je suis réellement impressionnée. Aurais-je la chance de pouvoir t'écouter jouer de ton instrument ?

Son sourire n'a rien de doux ni de sincère, il est comme celui de Jay lorsqu'il veut à tout prix quelque chose.

\- Je, je, j-oui..

O bordel ! _C'est la mère de Jasper et-_

\- Et justement en parlant d'études Edward allait nous faire part de- _Belle tentative papa.._

\- Carlisle, très cher, je suis certaine que ce doit être palpitant mais je dois rejoindre mes invités. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

À ces mots qui devraient me détendre, je me fige car elle s'avance vers moi au point de pouvoir humer son parfum..

_C'est la mère de quoi/qui… ? _

Edward ce fut un réel plaisir de te revoir. Si tu cherches Rosalie et Jasper, ils se trouvent dans le poolhouse. Et tu viens quand tu veux..

\- Venir ?

Oh bon sang oui ! Enfin Non c'est mal ! _Oh oui fais moi v-_

-... Nous rendre visite à l'occasion..avec Jasper par exemple. Je suis certaine que tu adorerais, j'ai tout un tas… d'instruments… de musique.

\- Oh oui….j'adorerais."

Ma voix est partie si haut dans les aigus que petit un : l'un de ces sourcils s'est arqué, un peu comme le fait Rosalie, normal parce que putain oui c'est sa mère ! Que petit deux, elle doit me prendre pour un puceau ce qui me donne l'irrépressible envie de lui prouver le contraire et que petit trois il me faut d'urgence un verre.. Je profite alors d'un léger mouvement de foule pour me précipiter vers le bar laissant là en plan mes parents, et me retrouve seul, comprimé dans mon fute, les mains moites à plat sur le zinc, gêné au possible d'être à deux doigts d'aller me branler. Je commande deux doubles sans glace et bois le premier cul sec. Comme si l'alcool allait m'aider à remettre mes idées en place. Je porte le deuxième verre à mes lèvres et réalise que Jasper va me tuer ! Mon père va me tuer ! Rosalie va me dépecer et Alice oh merde Alice brûlera mes restes ! _Si jeune et déjà tellement dans la tombe_. Je dois me faire une raison. La soirée est pétée, mes parents sont abusés et je suis une espèce de pervers sexuel. Alors mourir par la main d'un être cher ne devrait-il pas être si mal en contre partie, non ? Je soupire las de mes propres conneries et résigné à monter sur l'échafaud, Je ferme les yeux pour porter une dernière fois un toast avec moi même.

"Quitte à aller en enfer.

\- Autant te damner avec application.

Merde, je connais cette voix. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction... Me manquait plus que ça.

\- Quelle agréable surprise, mens-je en serrant le plus fort possible les dents…

Et sans fils barbelés, wow ! Tu dois être soulagée de pouvoir à nouveau croquer dans de belles pommes rouges dis donc.

\- Hm hm très amusant Cullen, c'est quoi ces lunettes ? Tu te la joues connard de hipster ou simplement connard binoclard ?

\- Langage Swan ! Ces vilains mots ne vont pas avec ta panoplie de la parfaite petite débutante dans son soutif rembourré. Je me la joue myope comme depuis mes douze ans mais tu peux m'appeler Batman.

\- Tu n'en portais pas au lycée et Batman non plus. Tu devrais arrêter l'alcool, à priori ça te rend encore plus con.

\- Vulgaire et inculte, tu cumules. Bon alors pour ta gouverne et bien que cela ne te regarde pas, j'avais des lentilles de contact et Val Kilmer porte des lunettes montures acier dans le troisième volet.

Fier de moi, j'entame une série de shots.

\- Des défauts physiques et un goût de chiotte.. Hum tu fais ma soirée Cullen.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre.._ Je refuse de la dévisager ou de l'envisager..

\- T'as raison j'ai un sacré problème de goût, jusqu'à présent j'te trouvais jolie mais Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo tu m'as guéri !

_...cinq shots !_

\- Merveilleux. J'adore ta répartie… Autant que la mort au rats. Tu devrais en saupoudrer sur tes céréales le matin. Bref, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, bien que oui en vérité, mais ta sœur t'attends avec les autres, Weasley.

\- Queen A n'a qu'à lever son royal petit cul pour se déplacer si elle souhaite me voir et je ne suis pas roux mais blond vénitien.

\- Tu me prends pour ton valet ?

\- Non mais visiblement tu es celui de ma sœur.

\- Tu sais quoi fais ce que tu veux, ne viens pas. Plus tu seras loin de moi mieux je me porterais..

Se hissant sur la pointe de ses talons croco noir, la pilleuse englouti deux de mes verres sans en perdre une goutte. Je me raidis lorsqu'elle se retrouve trop près de moi et son odeur me frappe de plein fouet.

Allé salut et si tu pouvais t'étouffer avec ton dernier shot… Ah et au fait Cullen, sache que je suis une très vilaine fille et que rien n'est rembourré chez moi.

Je lève mon verre à sa santé, bois et lance d'un ton amer,

\- Et moi, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre."

_Mais qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre déjà ? _

Et la voilà repartie. Un dernier, cul sec que je retourne sur le comptoir et je me surprends à grimacer. J'ai peut être un peu abusé me dis-je à demi titubant pour récupérer mon équilibre. Une fois les premiers effets retombés et de nouveaux concentré, je décide de quitter le zinc un poil à contre cœur mais toutefois bien résolu à retrouver ma sœur, nos amis et l'autre. Enfin… Je ne mets pas trop de temps avant d'atteindre le poolhouse car quoi qu'en dise 'maman Hale', je connais par cœur les lieux. Avant les négociations et le partage des enfants, Jasper et moi traînions souvent ici. Il aimait cet endroit, à savoir pourquoi… Arrivé aux portes de la pièce d'acier et de verre, je les retrouve tous entre rire et ennui. Alice se précipite vers moi mais je la stoppe dans sa course par un non de la tête.

"Edward où étais-tu ? Me demande t-elle réellement curieuse.

\- Je serais venu te rejoindre plus tôt mais lorsque tu as envoyé ta sbire me chercher, j'ai eu subitement très envie de t'en coller une. Maman ne t'a t-elle jamais appris que les amis n'étaient pas de vulgaires pigeons voyageurs, Alice ? À moins que celle-ci fasse exception à la règle …

\- Bella ? Non mais ça va pas ?! C'était son défi abruti ! On joue à cap ou pas cap.. Comment as-tu pu oser penser ça de moi ?!

\- Oh ça va ne fais pas ta drama ! Comment aurais-je pu me douter que tu jouais encore à ce jeu de gamin.

-On y joue aussi.

Jasper et Emmett, chacun un verre à la main, veste tombée et chemise retroussée me contemplent penauds mais surtout trempés des pieds à la tête… Eux, ils ont perdu.

\- Evidemment vous dès qu'il y a un truc con à faire …

\- N'importe quoi ! S'insurgent-ils en chœur.

\- Ah ouais et la fois où vous vous êtes cramé les poils du cul c'était pertinent ça peut être ?

\- Les poils ça craint trop d'abord. Boude Emmett

\- C'est bien ce que je dis !

\- Bon c'est ton tour, me lance Rose, ne souhaitant absolument pas approfondir cette discussion.

\- Je ne joue pas.

\- Alors McFly, t'as les foies ? S'amuse mon coloc.

\- Et toujours pas de DeLorean mais quand vous redeviendrez adultes, faites-moi signe les gars !

\- Il a peur de moi, me crache Bella pas peu fière depuis l'un des transats design hors de prix.

\- Non ça va aucune vision d'horreur à l'horizon, t'as enfin réussi dompter tes gros cheveux.

_Touché. _

\- Hilarant… tout comme ton manque de courage.

\- Ah parce qu'il faut du courage pour jouer à ça ? Je croyais qu'il fallait juste être puceau.

Comme à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons ensemble dans un même espace, le temps et ceux qui nous entourent ne semblent pas compter. Deux putains de cobras coincés dans le désert qui ne manquent pas de venin.

\- Ben alors, prouves moi que j'ai tord.

Elle me défie, la peste.

\- Tu veux jouer ? Très bien, alors jouons !

Nonchalamment, je me dirige vers le centre de la pièce et prends place sur le trône d'osier face à ces dames. Jambes volontairement écartées, j'assoie ma virilité, me penche tout doucement mais sûrement en joignant mes mains paume contre paume et leur fais face. Narguer ces trois harpies, pourrait vite devenir mon sport favori. Alice à gauche, croise les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement vexée par mon attitude. Je ne relève pas mais songe à m'entretenir rapidement avec elle. Son règne de petite dictateur devra impérativement cesser ce soir si je ne veux pas voir la villa à feu et à sang. À droite, Rosalie, fidèle à elle-même, se contre-fou de la situation. Elle me fixe vaguement, ou tente probablement de capter sa propre image dans le reflet de mes verres correcteurs. Si bien qu'elle soupire lorsque j'ose ôter mes lunettes afin de me frotter l'arrête du nez. Et c'est dans un calme olympien que j'affronte du regard la seule source de toutes mes failles et de mes angoisses.

\- Annonce la couleur Swan.

Narquoise, son sourire sadique s'étend d'un bout à l'autre de son visage et je pourrais presque sentir le poison s'agglutiner dans ses dents de devant nouvellement alignées. Tous sommes suspendus à ses lèvres, impatients de découvrir à quelle sauce, elle va tenter de me bouffer. Mais foi de Cullen, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir et resterais le plus impassible possible.

-Tu connais Démétri.

Je ne réponds pas à cette affirmation. Il est clair que tout le monde connaît Dem'. Et j'en baillerais presque. Ma pauvre fille comme c'est cliché …

Seras-tu cap Edward (je déteste lorsqu'elle prononce mon prénom de la sorte) d'obtenir un baiser de Démétri en moins de cinq minutes ?

Et voilà, comme je l'avais prédit : Prévisible.

Je roule des yeux avant de jeter un regard faussement étonné à Jasper, plaqué debout contre le chambranle de la porte. Il change de jambe d'appui et me sert un sourire en coin avant d'être déconcentré par un Emmett renfrogné qui laisse échapper un "oh non pas encore". Je pouffe mais ne dis rien et reporte mon attention sur la sorcière brune, jambes croisées - décolleté plongeant. Elle est peut être très belle ce soir mais elle n'en sera pas moins ridicule après la défaite lamentable qu'elle va subir.

\- Prépare ton chrono fillette, j'te le fais en deux". Lui lance-je acerbe.

D'un bon me voilà sur mes jambes. Je rattache un bouton, réajuste mon col, chasse du revers une poussière imaginaire et tout cela sans jamais cesser de la toiser. Ses yeux se plissent et sa bouche forme un petit cœur agacé. Mon rictus de victoire la rend nerveuse, je le sens. La demoiselle a perdu d'avance et elle déteste ça.. Et j'adore ça. Un dernier signe de la main façon Top Gun, et je quitte le poolhouse, direction ma cible, au centre de l'immense salle de bal. J'accède facilement à ses côtés et je pourrais sentir dans mon dos les cinq paires d'yeux qui scrutent mon prochain méfait. Mon bras effleure le sien. Mes doigts déclenche le chrono de ma montre connectée et c'est parti…

"Bonsoir Démétri.

\- Edward Cullen, roule t-il. Ses yeux me scannent effrontément de haut en bas. Puis, apparemment satisfait, il finit par me sourire étrangement,

En voilà une surprise.

\- Oui tout le monde me dit ça ce soir. Je vais me lasser.

Je suis frontal mais je connais mon adversaire. De sûr, il kiffe.

\- Oh pardonne moi, c'est que je suis réellement surpris. La dernière fois, que l'on s'est croisé cela remonte à l'aire lycéenne et tu avais été comment tu dis 'refroidissant' ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Démétri.

J'en fais un peu trop, merde ! J'espère ne pas me faire griller mais le souvenir de cette fameuse rencontre me revenant en pleine face tel un boomerang, m'a franchement déstabilisé. De tous les mecs à embrasser, elle avait choisi celui-ci. Évidemment bon sang qu'elle allait choisir Dem'. J'aurais dû tiquer. Mais trop concentré sur ma victoire et sur sa poitrine outrageusement parfaite … je me suis laissé berner. Elle seule savait. _Reprends toi Eddy et reprends toi vite. _

Tu n'avais pas été tendre non plus il me semble..

\- Certes, mais de là à me menacer.

C'est tellement abusé ce qu'elle tente de me faire faire là que je suis à deux doigts de me casser. À mesure que les secondes passent, des images de plus en plus désagréables surgissent et je commence à perdre de mon flegme à la british. Le lycée, les chuchotements incessants dans les couloirs, les regards lourds à chacun de mes passages. Ses lèvres dures sous cette douche bien trop chaude, mon recul, sa force. Toutes ces images de lui se mélangent salement et dans ma tête règne alors le chaos. À ce moment précis, je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de la haïr tant ce qu'elle me fait revivre est hard. Je me sens tout à coup blanchir mais il est hors de question de fuir.

\- Tu as essayé de littéralement me prendre par surprise Dem', comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?

\- J'ai fait ça moi ? Il marque un temps. OK j'avoue. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu étais le mec le plus craquant du bahut.

\- Mais qui a dit que je t'en voulais ? Ma voix se fait suave et mon regard plus sombre d'envie. La voilà la perche que j'attendais. Je la saisi sans hésitation car il est plus que temps d'en finir…

\- Que veux tu dire Eddy ?

Instinctivement mon corps se rapproche du sien, mes doigts frôlant les siens. Son expression change, la mienne doit faire froid dans le dos, car au loin je l'aperçois, elle, qui me couve du regard. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me motiver. Mes doigts enserrent les siens à présent et ma tête bascule légèrement. Je ne sais s'il va répondre positivement, en réalité, je m'en fous, je ne lui en laisse pas le choix et ne le regarde même plus. Je ne vois qu'elle par dessus son épaule, _il n'y a qu'elle_. Ma main libre s'abat contre sa nuque et le fait prisonnier.

Ma bouche entre en contact avec la sienne.

Je garde les yeux ouverts et me délecte du spectacle. Il gémit tout contre moi mais je n'en fais pas cas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour la mater elle dans sa défaite. Ses lèvres cherchent les miennes de bien des façons. Sa langue tente de se frayer un passage et son souffle se heurte au mien. La tension monte. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux en bataille. Ils vont et viennent à la mesure du combat que se livrent nos lèvres. Ce contact m'électrise et la pression qu'il exerce contre moi se fait langueur au rythme de notre baiser. Un léger regard vers lui, puis un autre à nouveau vers elle avant de rompre définitivement la connexion entre nous. _Elle le sait_. Et me voilà les yeux fermés. Un son rauque s'échappe de ma gorge. Quitte à me servir de lui, autant lui faire plaisir. Sa langue passe la barrière de mes lèvres et je le laisse faire. La mienne se délie et n'est pas timide. Elle joue, tournoi, caresse, se frotte langoureusement contre la sienne. Je découvre son piercing et me surprends à aimer son contact si dur et pourtant tout en rondeur. C'est quelque chose d'inexplicablement excitant. Mes mains passent alors dans son dos et s'accrochent à son smoking. Mon corps se plaque contre le sien et la situation dérape. Il apprécie ce baiser plus que de raison. Et dans un éclair de lucidité, ma langue s'échappe et claque contre sa lèvre inférieure. Je me libère de son étreinte évidemment bien trop tôt à son goût et c'est quasi haletant que je regarde l'heure à mon poignet. J'ai gagné. Une main s'attarde dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre passe recueillir sur mes lèvres le fruit de notre ébat. Soudain je réalise qu'elle n'est plus là à nous mater et je perds un peu d'enthousiasme. Je réalise également que Démétri s'interroge et une sensation désagréable m'envahit, résultat d'une sorte de culpabilité latente et ce même après cette histoire dans les vestiaires quand nous étions en seconde.

\- Excuse moi". Balbutie-je probablement rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il voudrait en discuter, que dis-je, il faudrait mais je dois d'abord régler mes comptes avec elle. _Cette fille est un démon. _

Sauf que mon père est là et je vais le sentir passer cette fois.

"Edward tu peux m'expliquer ?

Il me retient par le coude me coupant dans mon élan et m'entraîne à l'écart de tous. Je peux lire la fureur dans ses yeux et devrais probablement me faire tout petit en cet instant.

\- T'expliquer quoi papa ?

\- Ton petit jeu !

\- Quel jeux ?

\- Toi tu me prends un petit peu trop souvent pour un con. Ta provocation à deux balles là, ça ne te dis rien ? Tu veux nous humilier en public c'est ça ?

\- Papa tu débloques ? Toi l'homme de la tolérance et de l'ouverture d'esprit ?

\- T'es en train de me dire que tu fais ton coming out ici, là, tout de suite ?

\- Non et lâche moi. Ce qu'il fait non sans être subitement gêné.

Mais j'aurais pu, n'est ce pas ? Soudain c'est moi qui suis dérouté.

Tu ne me dirais rien si je décidais d'être avec un homme pas vrai ?! Après tout, maman et toi m'aimeriez tout autant, rassures moi.

Ma voix se fait pressante. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu es gay ?

\- Non j'aime les filles.

\- Donc tu te fous bien de ma gueule. Toi et ta sœur allez avoir de sacrés problèmes crois moi ! Pas foutus de vous tenir en société ! C'est pas croyable d'avoir la notion de rien comme ça ! Même la notion de menace que représente mon coup de pied au cul, vous l'avez pas. C'est désespérant...

\- Laisse Alice en dehors de ça !

\- Ah mais je le ferais volontiers si tout ce que vous entrepreniez avec ta sœur n'était pas systématiquement débile. Alors par contre c'est toujours inattendu hein mais débile. Et toi, toi t'as la palme d'or de la connerie ! Quand tu n'es pas à moitié saoul, ta mère te retrouve entouré de poules aux mœurs plus que douteuses. A table, tu ne dis tellement rien qu'on dînerait avec un tabouret ce serait pareil et quand enfin tu apparais à nos côtés, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de rouler des pelles à des mecs devant toute une assemblée de personnes avec l'étroitesse d'esprit de la taille d'un trou de balle. Alors maintenant ça va bien ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de jouer au con et fissa.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Déjà je vais commencer par te couper les vivres.

\- Je m'en fous de ton fric, j'ai un job.

\- Et la fac ?

\- Quoi la fac ?

\- Tu sais que c'est un peu toujours à l'ordre du jour la fac ?!

\- C'est curieux cette manie de toujours vouloir me parler de la fac, ça vient de quoi ça ?

\- La fac ?! Mais la fac, fils, c'est le Graal ! c'est ce qui fait de nous des hommes civilisés, ce qui nous différencie des tribus barbares, c'est ce qui fait de nous notre grandeur ! Et ça tu vas me dire que t'en as rien à cirer peut être ?

\- Ben tu sais quoi...disons que comme pour le reste, je suis pas à la hauteur de la légende. C'est pour ça moi j'ai arrêté la fac.

\- Comment ça ' moi j'ai arrêté la fac ' ?!

\- Au bout d'un moment c'est un truc à se casser les dents, moi je m'occupe de mon cas et c'est déjà pas mal.

\- Pardon ? Je vais m'occuper de ton cas moi tu vas voir !"

Je n'aurais pas dû lâcher cette bombe, ici, comme ça et surtout pour une raison qui n'en est pas une. Mais ses jugements incessants, sa putain de supériorité et son attitude plus que border envers moi ce soir me mettent dans un état de nerf à la limite de la folie. Je pourrais faire et dire des choses que je regretterais tout le reste de ma vie. C'est pour cela que je quitte la pièce sans plus d'explication. Juste une main entre nous en guise de stop pour se protéger l'un de l'autre et mettre de la distance et puis aussi surtout éviter qu'il ne m'étrangle de ses propres mains. Sur mon chemin, j'attrape une coupe sur un plateau et la vide prestement. Les fines bulles grouillent dans mon gosier et l'alcool ne sera jamais assez fort pour me ramener à la surface. Je suis tel un macchabée qui s'ignore car dès demain, je n'aurais plus rien. Je repose le verre sur un autre plateau plus loin et rêverais de pouvoir me déplacer à vitesse vampirique. _Tout le monde me mate._ J'arrive dans le poolhouse plus énervé que jamais et passe devant elle sans même un regard.

"Donne moi les clés de la caisse Emmett.

\- Non, m'appuie t-il gardant bien sagement les mains dans les poches.

\- Commence pas et file moi ces putain clés ! Le ton monte entre nous comme rarement.

Jasper se place entre nous, évitant soigneusement cependant de nous toucher.

\- Edward tu as trop bu et ce que tu viens de vivre n'arrange rien. Ni Emmett ni moi ne te laisserons conduire. Alors sois raisonnable.

\- Edward calme-toi, on va parler. Alice tente de m'enlacer mais je la repousse vivement.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas !

Mes yeux se focus exclusivement sur Emmett en mode défensif.

\- HEY ta sœur n'y est pour rien, pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle ! Jasper voit rouge.

\- Ne me dicte pas ma conduite envers ma sœur et occupes toi de la tienne, Jay !

Lui et moi outrepassons carrément les droits et limites de notre amitié. Jamais nous ne nous étions disputé. Je serre les poings aussi fort que possible. mes jointures blanchissent et mes muscles se bandent. Et Si Em' n'était pas intervenu me balançant les clés, j'aurais pu bondir sur mon meilleur ami.

\- Va te placarder puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! Moi j'en ai marre de recoller les miettes que tu nous laisses. On pensait compter pour toi mais tu t'en fous. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta gueule et tout ce que tu veux c'est te détruire… alors vas-y on t'en prie !

\- Emmett.. Tente-je.

\- Non casses-toi Cullen ! Ordonne t-il. Tant qu'il est encore temps.

\- Emmett. J'insiste, c'est plus fort que moi, je dois être maso.

\- Va-t'en !"

Et sur ce dernier coup de pression, j'obéis. Je ramasse les clefs sans mot dire et les yeux noirs de rage je quitte la pièce. La tension pulse dans mes oreilles et je peine à me faufiler sans faire une nouvelle esclandre. Une fois dehors, je suis à ça de m'arracher les cheveux. Je me contenterais de bousculer et de donner des coups de pieds dans la calandre de ma caisse. La Volvo devient alors un sac de frappe malgré elle et je ne ressens plus aucune cohérence en moi.

"Arrête Edward.

Cette voix. La sienne.

\- Ne reste pas là, ma voix gronde.

\- Calme toi..

_Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ? _

\- Que je me calme ? Non mais toi t'es gonflée ! Tu te pointes la bouche en cœur et tu me dis de me calmer ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ?

J'ai l'impression de me transformer en Hulk tant cette rage me consume de l'intérieur. Mes poings s'abattent sur la carrosserie et j'exulte ma colère.

Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Je crache ces mots sans toutefois pouvoir la regarder en face. La voiture dodeline sous l'assaut de mes coups et bientôt la sécurité déployée autour de la villa Hale sera là . Dans un élan de connerie ultime, je donne un dernier jab contre la taule, et la douleur physique soudain se propage le long de mon avant bras. Ça a fait crac. Je hurle me secouant le bras comme pour faire partir la décharge qui me lance atrocement.

\- Je t'en prie laisse-moi t'approcher.

\- Toi.. Tire-toi !

Elle ne s'exécute pas et pire, avance vers moi.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Laisse-moi voir.

\- Casse-toi j'te dis.

\- Fais pas chier Cullen ! Maintenant soit tu me laisses t'approcher, soit j'appelle ton père.

J'allais répliquer pour l'insulter mais elle ne m'en donne pas le temps. Très vite, tout et trop près de moi, elle prend délicatement mon poignet endolori entre ses mains et tâte de ses doigts chacune de mes articulations. Je râle de douleur ce qui la fait doucement rire. C'est notre premier contact physique depuis l'accident et je ne sais pas si je dois la repousser ou me laisser faire. Mes épaules s'affaissent et ma tête s'incline bêtement sur côté, à la recherche de plus... Je crois que cela répond à la question.

Bon maintenant que tu t'es bien fait mal, tu vas pouvoir arrêter ton cinéma. Je prends le volant. Mine de maîtresse d'école désabusée et main tendue, elle me réclame les clés.

\- Tu-

\- Nope tu te tais et tu montes dans la voiture !

Je crois bien ne plus avoir la force de protester et lui passe silencieusement le trousseau. Elle contourne le véhicule et prend ma place côté conducteur tandis que j'ouvre la portière passager de la main la plus épargnée. Une fois à l'intérieur et nos ceintures bouclées, la voiture démarre mais quelque chose la gêne. En littéralement deux temps trois mouvements elle ôte ses talons aiguilles et me les tend un à un.

\- Euh…?

\- Désolé, je conduis pieds nus.

Ses joues s'empourprent et me rappellent à quel point j'aimais ça chez elle avant. Je souris pour moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas associé à une pensée agréable. Notant qu'elle scrute une réaction de ma part, je lâche un pauvre OK.. faute de mieux et plus tard un, euh t'as pas chaud ? Tandis que certaines autres images me viennent en tête. _Bien Cullen, sujet verbe complément.. T'es un chef !_ En même temps comment garder les idées claires quand Bella, en robe de soirée xxs, ses scandaleux talons sur mes cuisses, frotte ses pieds menus et nus sur mes pédales…? Les pieds c'est trop sexy et perturbé, je le suis. Je tente alors de m'occuper l'esprit en matant le paysage qui défile sous nos yeux, le front collé à la fenêtre. Elle ne posera pas de questions, ni ne parlera et je l'en remercie. Le reste du trajet se fera donc dans le calme le plus complet. J'en profite pour fermer les yeux quelques minutes et prier pour que ce bordel s'arrange de lui même. _Te faudrait un putain de miracle mec_. Et soudain.

\- C'est bon on est arrivé. Je gare la voiture au parking ?

\- Non, non arrête-toi là. Tu vas la reprendre pour repartir à la soirée. T'auras qu'à laisser les clefs à Emmett.

\- Mais attends, je ne vais pas repartir comme ça ?! Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner à ton appart.

\- C'est bon Swan, je suis un grand garçon et j'ai dessaoulé. Tu devrais y aller. Sur ce, je descends de la voiture non sans peine à cause de mon poignet et tape trois coups sur le capot.

Merci et fais gaffe sur le retour.

Je rêverais pouvoir en rester là. Dans la version de mon monde parfait, elle s'exécuterait et je rentrerais chez moi pénard, pour prendre une bonne douche, manger un sandwich et dormir jusqu'au lendemain midi. Mais dans mon monde réel, la brune récupère ses escarpins, descend de la voiture et me cherche jusqu'à m'en faire péter les jointures.

\- Tu t'es fait mal, je monte.

\- Certainement pas Swan. Hors de question de t'avoir chez moi, déjà que tu connais mon adresse.. Tu reprends la caisse et tu me laisses tranquille.

\- C'est mal me connaître Cullen.

\- Grrr pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne pourrais pas juste être sympa avec moi et faire ce que je te demande ?

\- Répète un peu pour voir ?

\- Quoi, c'est le mot sympa que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Je rêve ! Dixit le mec le plus odieux qui soit.

\- Le plus odieux ? Ah parce que c'est moi peut être qui a osé choisir Démétri pour cette connerie de jeux ? Y avait pas un autre gay dans la salle ?! Ou alors tu vas me sortir que t'avais oublié ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est ça ?

\- Redescends Cullen, il t'a forcé à l'embrasser au lycée. Je croyais que t'avais dépassé ça depuis longtemps mon vieux. Et je te rappelle que des millions de femmes subissent bien pire que toi et ce tous les jours, alors cesse de faire ta victime et remercie-moi. Je t'ai apporté ta vengeance sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Tu t'entends parler là ? Plus faux tu meurs ! Tu savais que ce mec avait pourri mon premier baiser au lycée et tu savais que mes parents étaient présents ce soir. Avoue Swan, t'as kiffé hein ? Et là tu aimes ce que tu vois ou tu veux me voir chialer en plus ?

\- Un peu comme moi quand tu m'as laissé sous cette pluie battante seule et sans aucune explication ?! Presque deux ans Edward, deux putain de longues années sans un mot, sans même un regard. Crois-moi, si j'avais voulu me venger, tu ne marcherais pas droit.

\- Ben ok, finissons-en ! Allé vas-y, viens ! Frappe moi Swan !

\- Arrête.

\- T'as peur que je rende les coups ? Promis, je ne frappe pas les femmes, même pas toi.

\- Connard.

Elle s'éloigne de moi. J'ai gagné, enfin je crois. Je l'entends m'insulter et pester et je ne lui en veux pas. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me cogne. Peut être que ça nous aurait fait avancer. Suis-je conscient du mal que je lui fais ? Oui. Pourrais-je atténuer sa douleur ? Si seulement… Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas la voiture démarrer en force. Je suis là debout dans la nuit et le froid, veste chiffonnée dans une de mes mains, cheveux au vent, seul. Définitivement seul. La Volvo passe devant moi après un dérapage mal contrôlé et je pourrais jurer avoir vu Bella pleurer._ Merde._

Je la suis du regard et espère que le feu à deux cents mètres passera au rouge. Peut être pourrais-je alors la rattraper. Et c'est ce qui arrive. Le feu passe au rouge mais elle ne ralentit pas, bien au contraire - J'ai un super système de freinage mais tout de même, c'est short si elle ne-

PUTAIN !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Je coupe un peu brutalement mais la suite arrivera bien assez tôt promis. Suspens, suspens...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu .. Et avant de vous spoiler le chapitre suivant, je file. A très vite !**

**Xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey me voilà, z'êtes prêts ? **

**Allé on y va alors ! Enjoy **

**Zic : Muse / Led zep / Umbrella Academy SK**

Disclaimer : Les persos d'origine appartiennent à celle qui nous a appris la différence entre le roux et le blond vénitien.

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Bloody Boy and the Bella Bang**

Ma veste tombe au sol et sans vraiment y réfléchir je me précipite à sa suite, le cœur battant, les pupilles dilatées. Toutes les pensées cohérentes sont bloquées par mon esprit de survie. Je ne pense qu'à elle et ne désire qu'une chose : être le plus vite possible auprès d'elle.

Cette conne ! Il a fallu qu'elle passe au rouge avec MA voiture ! Je vais la tuer.

Revivre un accident est déjà douloureux mais voir une berline percuter ma Volvo, Bella à son bord, c'est friser la démence. Voilà c'est ça je vais finir à l'asile. Je cours aussi vite que possible pour un 'deux heures du mat, à peu près encore bourré et sous adrénaline'. J'arrive au niveau du véhicule, ignorant le deuxième conducteur et la gueule de ma pauvre voiture chérie. Mes jambes commencent à flancher rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle soit blessée. Je dois savoir.

"Bella, tu vas bien ?

Elle ne me répond pas et je balise un peu plus.

Bella réponds-moi, tu saignes ?

Je l'entends vaguement derrière la vitre et les nerfs prennent le dessus. J'entre-ouvre sa portière sans y jeter un coup d'œil.

Bella réponds-moi putain ! Est-ce que tu saignes ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Vérifie !

Mon ordre se fait sans appel. Elle me prend enfin au sérieux. Du moins je l'espère. Ainsi, j'attends quelques secondes, retenant mon souffle. Et une fois la menace éloignée, je m'accroupis pour être à son niveau.

T'as grillé le feu.

\- Mon père va me tuer.

\- Tu me dois une voiture.

Je tente un coup d'humour mais elle ne réagit pas. Alors je prends sur moi et approche ma main de son visage. Je tremble un peu et manque même de me rétracter. Elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre redoutant sans doute ma réaction et je la comprends. Moi même ne sais pas si je vais finir par arriver à la toucher. Cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué tout de même et puis je l'ai déjà fait par le passé. Mais c'est comme si j'anticipais de recevoir une décharge électrique à son contact. J'inspire alors pour me donner du courage et du pouce, chasse une larme sur sa joue. Elle se contracte et je lutte pour ne pas prendre son visage en coupe.

Tu m'as fait peur. Ne refais plus jamais ça, lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Elle ne semble pas être sûre que cette conversation soit réelle mais me sourit timidement tout en hochant la tête. C'est vrai, j'ai eu peur et la haine dans mon cœur a laissé temporairement sa place à une toute autre émotion. Vais-je pouvoir assumer un changement aussi radical ? - Je ne sais pas.

Bon ben allé on est bon pour un constat. T'as ton permis au moins ?"

Les trémolos dans ma voix me trahissent rendant ma blague plus affligeante encore et pour toute réponse j'ai droit à un léger coup de poing contre le torse. Je feins la douleur et elle sourit à nouveau. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé que le premier accident se passe aussi bien que cet accrochage ! Je donnerais tout pour avoir la chance de remonter le temps afin d'en modifier les événements.

J'avais rencontré Bella au lycée, lorsque nous étions en terminale Jasper, Emmett et moi. Elle débarquait en seconde partageant une bonne partie de ses cours avec ma sœur. Très vite, elles devinrent inséparables. Rose avait suivi le mouvement plus tard, trop occupée à martyriser les équipes sportives, garçons comme filles. Et chaque midi, elle se retrouvait à notre table, face à moi.

Bella était l'attraction la plus convoitée de tous les lycéens à ma connaissance. Même Démétri ou Eric avaient jeté leur dévolu sur elle. Timide et maladroite, attirer l'attention à ce point la rendait dingue et les seuls moments de dé-stress qu'elle avait, étaient lorsqu'elle se trouvait en ma présence, moi le centre de toutes les rumeurs et des messes-basses du bahut. Excellent élève, je-m'en-foutiste, sportif sans trop être baraqué, intouchable et dédaigneux, j'étais le mystère parfait. Et puis avec l'affaire des vestiaires, Démétri, avait fait de moi LE sujet sexuel à la mode. Tous sans exception se demandaient dans quel bord me situer et j'en jouais à mort. Alors, passer du temps avec moi, donnait des vacances à Bella. Et j'adorais ça.

Elle était douce, cool et un peu speed parfois. Elle ne doutait de rien, sauf d'elle-même, ce qui la rendait fragile et timbrée à la fois. On parlait de tout, on séchait les cours ensemble et on s'échangeait même nos fringues - Faire disjoncter Alice oblige. Elle savait tout de moi et moi tout d'elle.

Et par chance, elle fut mon premier vrai baiser - un soir d'automne semblable à celui-ci. Le vent mêlé à la pluie, les feuilles d'érable rouges virevoltant tout autour de nous, ma main sous son pull, caressant sa peau fine et douce, ses converses chevauchant les miennes pour se grandir un peu plus. Un moment intense et magique. Un instant de pur bonheur gravé dans le temps - Et j'aurais voulu avoir bien plus mais ce qui arriva par la suite brisa notre bulle à jamais.

Le matin suivant, j'accompagnais Alice en cours de bonne heure, souhaitant profiter d'un moment seul en compagnie de Bella pour lui poser LA question. Je venais de passer une sale nuit, à écrire et effacer un texto répétant l'opération un bon millier de fois puis m'étais réveillé bouche ouverte et baveuse, la joue écrasée sur mon écran d'Iphone. Totalement courbaturé, en manque de sommeil et visiblement également en manque de cran, j'avais passé une bonne partie du petit déjeuner à grommeler et décidai finalement de l'affronter en facial. Si je pouvais embrasser Bella, je pourrais aligner cinq petit mots punaise !

Arrivé sur le parking du lycée, je fus contrarié de devoir l'attendre. Je m'adossai à ma Volvo et patientai, pianotant encore et encore ces même petits cinq mots sans pour autant appuyer sur la touche envoi. Alice resta avec moi, scrutant au loin les véhicules de nos amis. La route était gelée, et nous conduisions tous plus prudemment que de coutume. Bella ne se gara pas loin de moi, sans toutefois me remarquer accoudé à ma portière, les yeux fixés sur elle. Je me demandai ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle s'en rendrait compte. Rougir et s'éloigner ? C'était ma première hypothèse. Mais peut-être me retournerait-elle mon regard. Peut-être viendrait-elle me parler. Et peut être oserais-je lui voler un baiser et lui poser cette fichue question. Je pris une profonde inspiration, emplissant mes poumons. Elle sortit prudemment de sa voiture, tâtant le sol glissant du pied avant de s'y appuyer de tout son poids. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, à ma plus grande frustration. Peut-être devais-je aller lui parler…Non, j'attendrais. Pour peu qu'elle me prenne pour un mec trop collant. Au lieu d'aller vers les bâtiments, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de sa voiture, s'accrochant au rebord du plateau d'une drôle de manière, ne faisant pas confiance à sa position précaire. Cela me fit sourire, et je sentis le regard insistant d'Alice sur mon visage. Elle pensait que je m'amusais plus qu'il n'était nécessaire à voir son amie vérifier ses chaînes.

"Quoi c'est drôle non ?

\- Edward cesse de te moquer de Bella !"

Bella s'immobilisa, fixant le sol avec une expression étrange. Une fois encore, la curiosité me brûla comme une soif dévorante. C'était comme si je devais absolument savoir à quoi elle pensait – comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Elle semblait avoir besoin d'un coup de main ce qui me donna une bonne excuse pour aller lui parler. Bien sûr, il faudrait l'embrasser devant tout le monde et Alice devrait alors nous squatter l'amitié toute la journée et pire avec moi le soir encore. J'hésitai, tiraillé en deux et imaginai déjà Alice me poursuivre dans toute la maison y compris cuisine, salle de bain, toilettes, lit, garage.. me bombardant de questions. Mouais, pas terrible comme soirée, il me faudrait soit dormir chez Jay, soit prévoir de la liquider. C'est alors que le fourgon de Tyler apparut au coin de la rue. Les pneus glissant à ce moment même sur la plaque gelée, formant le pire angle possible allait déraper et traverser le parking pour écraser la fille qui allait devenir ma petite amie si elle répondait oui à LA putain de question que je ne lui avais pas encore posé. Bella, qui se tenait précisément au mauvais endroit, à l'arrière de sa camionnette, releva la tête, désorientée par le crissement des pneus. Elle croisa mon regard horrifié puis se retourna pour voir sa mort approcher.

**Non pas elle !** Ces mots retentirent dans ma tête comme s'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me ruai dans le parking, m'interposant entre le fourgon qui glissait toujours et Bell's pétrifiée. Elle ne me vit pas tout de suite - les yeux toujours fixés sur l'imposant véhicule qui était sur le point de pulvériser son corps contre la carrosserie de sa camionnette. Je la saisis par la taille, avec trop de précipitation et courbai le dos pour l'enfermer dans ma carapace...Oui parce que dans ma tête à ce moment là, j'étais devenu une putain de Tortue Ninja à me croire bêtement recouvert d'une carapace. Et durant le centième de seconde entre le moment où je tirai d'un coup sec sa silhouette frêle loin de la trajectoire mortelle et le moment où je m'écrasai sur le sol avec elle dans mes bras, je fus parfaitement conscient de la fragilité de nos deux corps. Nous allions mourir ensemble. Quand j'entendis sa tête heurter le sol gelé avec un bruit sourd, j'eus l'impression de me transformer moi aussi en glace. Mais je n'eus même pas une seconde entière pour m'assurer de sa santé. J'entendis le van grincer et couiner derrière nous tandis qu'il rebondissait contre la charpente solide de sa camionnette. Il changea de direction, décrivant un arc de cercle, et revint vers nous - comme si nous étions un aimant qui l'attirait.

\- NON !" Hurla Alice au loin.

Ma sœur allait assister en live au décès de sa meilleure amie et de son grand frère. Et moi comme un con, je n'avais pas pensé à elle. Pire, je laissai tomber Bella et tendis les mains, tentant de stopper le fourgon avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Me transformant donc en Superman vu que les tortues n'ont pas réellement de doigts. Sauf que héhé, je n'étais ni un super héros, ni un mutant et le choc brisa mon poignet droit. Sa force me projeta violemment contre la voiture garée à côté de celle de Bella, et je pus sentir son châssis déformer mes épaules. Le van tangua et vacilla, puis il se mit à osciller, se balançant d'une manière instable sur les deux roues avant. Si je bougeais d'un millimètre, sa roue arrière retomberait sur ses jambes. Alors je priais, trop choqué pour ressentir encore toute la douleur qui me broyait de l'intérieur, je priais pour que l'horreur cesse et tentai dans un ultime effort de retenir ma respiration. Le van finalement retomba et s'écrasa contre le sol, ses vitres volant en éclats à l'unisson. Terriblement inquiet et sous adré, je tentai vainement de bouger pour la rejoindre. Trop affolé à l'idée d'avoir pu la blesser dans mon effort pour la protéger. Trop effrayé de la savoir morte tout près de moi, j'hyperventilai et tombai peu à peu en syncope - _Ma première -_

Tandis que les hurlements des témoins commençaient à retentir autour de nous, je cherchais des yeux son visage et vu l'horreur. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, sous le choc. Le sang se répandait en marre autour d'elle, l'odeur de rouille et de sel envahit soudain mes narines et mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique. On m'entendit bégayer mais moi j'étais comme coupé du monde entre transe et coma et d'ailleurs, quelques secondes plus tard, le black-out.

. . . _Retour au présent . . . _

"Bella, lui redemande-je avec empressement. Ça va, c'est vrai, c'est sûr ?

\- Très bien, dit-elle automatiquement, d'une voix un peu abrutie.

Au son de sa voix, un nouveau soulagement me traverse. J'inspire une petite bouffée d'air entre mes dents. Elle lutte pour sortir de la voiture et j'attends mais à la seconde où elle se tient debout, je la prends dans mes bras et la retient contre moi.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne saignes pas.

Je ne détecte aucune odeur de sang – encore heureux – mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'a pas de blessure même légère.

\- Non, pour la troisième fois ça va, je ne saigne pas, me répond-t-elle d'un ton choqué, j'imagine d'être dans mes bras, après tout ça. Le soulagement rend la situation comique, me donnant presque le vertige.

\- Comment diable…sa voix s'évanouit, et elle bat des paupières. Comment as-tu réussi à t'approcher aussi vite ?

Le soulagement devient aigre. Maintenant qu'il est clair qu'elle est dans un état correct, je vais devoir la relâcher.

\- J'étais juste à côté de toi, Bella.

-Pardon ?

\- Non je déconne, je cours vite. Et puis t'as fait cent mètres avec ma caisse, c'est pas le bout du monde. T'es sûre que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête contre le volant ?

Elle se débat pour bouger à nouveau, et cette fois-ci je la laisse faire. J'ai besoin d'espace entre moi et son corps pour reprendre mes esprits. Je m'éloigne d'elle autant que possible dans l'espace restreint qui sépare les deux véhicules accidentés. Elle lève les yeux vers moi pour me dévisager, et je lui rends son regard. Mon expression se veut douce, rassurante… Cela semble la troubler. Parfait. A elle de culpabiliser.

L'endroit de l'accident est serein à présent. Le conducteur de l'autre voiture s'avance vers nous. Elle jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, l'air toujours sidérée, et essaye de se remettre un peu plus droite sur ses pieds. Je pose délicatement ma main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à rester un peu en arrière et instinctivement, me place légèrement devant elle - _et j'ai raison_...

\- Attends un peu toi ! Tu les vois pas les feux ? T'es daltonienne ?

L'homme qui nous fait face ne semble pas blessé - ce qui me rassure, je vais pouvoir parlementer avec lui. Je m'excuse sincèrement, lui propose de faire le tour de sa voiture afin d'évaluer les dégâts et de gérer avec lui la paperasse mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un mur ou d'être transparent car il ne semble pas m'écouter. Son regard est dirigé exclusivement sur Bella et j'ai le fort sentiment qu'il n'en démordra pas. Tout ce qu'il a l'air de vouloir c'est se défouler sur elle - Et ça, il n'en est pas question.

\- Mais vous, vous êtes qui ? Me lance t-il agacé. Vous n'êtiez même pas dans la voiture.

\- C'est ma caisse et j'ai tout vu, ce qui fait de moi le seul témoin. Ecoutez, il est tard et-

\- Et elle est muette votre copine ? Non parce que c'est avec elle que je veux parler, alors poussez-vous.

Bella tente d'intervenir mais je lui demande fermement de remonter en voiture. Et pour une fois - Dieu soit loué - elle m'obéit sans broncher tout en laissant la portière ouverte. Je me poste alors entre elle et lui, faisant office de barrage et place une main devant moi pour lui signifier de garder ses distances. Mon espace, son espace. Ce geste, lui déplaît bien évidemment et il tente de forcer le passage. Je le retiens, accompagnant mon geste d'un claquement de langue qui se veut sans appel et là, là j'ai enfin son attention.

\- Calmons-nous. Ce n'est qu'un petit accrochage, personne n'est blessé et voyez, votre voiture n'a presque rien, alors on fait ce constat rapidement et tout le monde rentre chez soi, Ok ?

\- Et si j'ai pas envie.

Oh putain il commence à me gonfler. Je ris nerveusement, me frottant le front tout en balançant la tête de gauche à droite - Comment lui faire comprendre -

Ecoutez, vous avez l'air d'un type sympa, sans histoire et si on coopère tous ensemble ce sera vite terminé et on pourra passer à autre, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

\- Tous ensemble ? Ok, alors faites sortir votre copine de la voiture pour qu'on parle tous ensemble. Après tout, c'est elle qui est en tord, non ? Et je veux l'entendre s'expliquer.

\- C'est fou d'être têtu comme ça ! Vous êtes avocat ou un truc dans le genre ? Je vous dis qu'elle est désolée, et je suis désolé. Y a vraiment rien à dire de plus. Elle l'a pas vu le feu, ça arrive non ? Perso ça m'est déjà arrivé et vous aussi j'imagine. Bon là, c'est pas de bol, ça tombe sur vous. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans la vie mais soyons sérieux, y a pas mort d'homme hein ? - Je tente à nouveau un trait d'humour et un sourire franchement faux, qui je l'espère cacheront l'agacement qui me ronge en cet instant - Allons, ne perdons pas plus de temps, venez, on va remplir le constat.

\- Non, non je ne bouge pas tant qu'elle ne sort pas. ça sent l'embrouille votre truc et quoi, elle sait pas se défendre toute seule votre copine ?

Ouais, là ça va être long. Je me pince l'arrête du nez et cherche un nouvel angle d'approche. Effectivement, vu ma touche et mon attitude surprotectrice envers Bella, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je tente alors de l'amadouer par une histoire stéréotypée et nous fais passer pour un couple… _une_ _idée de deux heures du mat quoi ! _

\- Ok, je comprends. On a pas l'air frais. On était à une soirée, j'ai un peu bu, ma copine et moi on s'est disputé, je suis sorti de la voiture et entre la fatigue et les nerfs, elle a provoqué ce que je dirais être un léger accrochage. C'était une connerie, elle assume et j'en prends toute la responsabilité, parce que c'est ma petite amie vous voyez et surtout parce que c'est ma caisse - c'est normal non ? - mais l'essentiel encore une fois, c'est que tout le monde va bien et je vous assure que les papiers seront en règle et très vite vous aurez une jolie voiture toute réparée. Alors maintenant on-

\- Edward.

\- Bella reste où tu es… J'en aboierais presque si je ne me retenais pas et me retourne légèrement pour lui faire passer un message subliminal.

\- Ah Bella, en voilà un beau prénom. Sors de la voiture et viens discuter avec nous.

Son ton ne me plaît pas mais alors pas du tout et lorsqu'il l'appelle par son prénom, mes poings se serrent instinctivement.

\- Non, non, non je vous l'ai dit, elle ne sort pas, c'est avec moi que vous allez discuter. Là, elle est un peu sous le choc. Vous la laissez tranquille et on voit ensemble.

\- Je parle pas avec toi. Tu l'as dit t'as picolé. Moi je veux parler à ta copine, je veux parler avec Bella. Allé chérie montre-toi.

C'en est trop. Je manque de patience, d'envie d'être gentil et de correction. Ses mots passent très mal et j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à me contenir. La pression monte. L'air se charge d'électricité et je décide de retirer mes lunettes. Je plie minutieusement les branches, sentant son regard sur moi et les range dans la poche droite de mon pantalon.

\- Par contre ça c'est mort. Déjà vous arrêtez de nous tutoyer et puis y a pas de "chérie".

Si jusqu'à présent j'avais été sympa, là j'espère qu'il comprend mon ton menaçant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire dans ton beau costume ? Tu vas me frapper ?

J'inspire, j'expire, je me calme et surtout je ne réponds pas. Il veut me pousser à bout et malheureusement ça marche trop bien sur moi. Alors dans une dernière tentative de maintenir l'interaction au niveau verbal, je prends sur moi et essaie le plus possible de garder mon sang-froid mais Dieu que c'est difficile ! On dirait qu'il a été mis sur notre route pour se battre avec moi. Et ce truc de chien fou qu'il a dans le regard me met sur la défensive direct. Et puis, qui se promène encore à poil sous un pauvre vieux perfecto marron ? Alice lui aurait roulé dessus marche avant, marche arrière à coup sûr - motif crime contre la mode -

\- Vous savez quoi ? On est parti du mauvais pied. Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- James.

\- Ok super James. Voilà ce qu'on va faire je-

\- Non petit, écoute. Moi je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire. Edward c'est ça ? Alors Eddy, je t'explique. J'en ai rien à foutre de ton constat, de tes explications, bla bla bla. Moi tout ce que je veux c'est que ta chérie sorte de ta putain de caisse et vienne me faire personnellement des excuses. Elle a deux minutes, sinon j'te refais le portrait, à l'image de l'avant de ta Volvo, tu vois le genre ?"

Voilà, c'est bien ce qui me semblait, on est encore tombé sur un taré.

J'aurais tout eu ce soir moi je crois. Et quand il me sort sa grande tirade, il a l'air super excité et moi j'ai très envie de lui effacer ce sourire à la con qu'il arbore si fièrement. Mais il frappe le premier, avant même que je réponde, et il frappe fort ce con. La droite qu'il me colle aurait pu m'en faire dévier la mâchoire et je manque de m'étaler sur le sol. En fond, j'entends Bella crier et lorsque je relève les yeux vers lui, je capte ses intentions. Au plus vite il se sera débarrassé de moi, au plus vite il pourra s'en prendre à elle. Soutenant ma mâchoire et titubant presque pour revenir vers lui, j'étudie le plus vite possible les options qu'il me reste. Sachant qu'à tout moment je peux tomber dans les pommes, que ma main dominante est déjà ankylosée et que je suis crevé, j'ai peu de chance d'avoir le dessus...

_Merde, c'était vraiment pas le moment de se fighter Cullen !_ Je décide alors de foncer dans le tas. Ainsi en le prenant par surprise, j'arriverais à gagner du temps, faute de mieux. Alors tête baissée façon bélier et un certain élan, je l'emporte au loin et nous finissons contre sa voiture. Son corps s'abat contre la taule et je force comme un malade pour le retenir. Nerveux, il m'assène de trop nombreux uppercuts dans les côtes me coupant presque la respiration. Chaque coup me donne l'impression que je vais cracher un poumon et j'ai beau resserrer mon étreinte à l'en étouffer, rien ne l'arrête. Au bout d'un moment qui me paraît être une éternité, je lâche prise, n'arrivant plus à le maîtriser et me retrouve sur le cul, comme propulsé. Je dois me relever. Il le faut. Vite. Son sourire se fait sadique et haletant, il s'essuie d'un revers du bras la sueur qui dégouline de son front. Je n'ai alors plus le choix et si cela doit être mon dernier coup, il le faut puissant et bien placé - Quitte à m'en casser les os -

Je me jette sur lui. Il tente un crochet du gauche pour me déstabiliser mais je réplique du droit avec toute la force qu'il m'est possible d'avoir et lui défonce la face, le nez en première ligne. Il s'effondre à genoux devant moi et je manque de tomber tant le choc a été violent. Je le pense sonné car il ne bouge plus et me mets plus ou moins en position de défense, les poings levés protégeant mon visage. Enfin j'essaie parce que lever les bras est alors excessivement douloureux. Et, à bout de souffle, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux tentant de chasser les gouttes brûlantes de transpiration qui perlent de mes cheveux. Au loin, je perçois des sirènes et crois reconnaître des gyrophares mais ma vue diminuée me joue des tours et je vois encore plus flou que d'habitude. Entre la peur, la douleur et l'adrénaline qui maintiennent mon corps debout, je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qui se passe devant moi. Quelqu'un avance vers moi mais ce n'est pas James. James lui, n'a pas bougé et ses mains sont portées à son visage. J'entends ses râles presque étouffés et lorsque je fais la mise au point sur lui, mes jambes se dérobent. J'essaie de toute mes forces de le quitter du regard mais l'information est déjà stockée en moi et file à toute allure s'abattre sur mon cœur. Les bourdonnements dans mes oreilles font pression, mon corps tremble, ma vue se trouble d'avantage et la forte odeur de métal rouillé que je perçois, s'insinue dans chaque pore de ma peau pour au final saturer l'air de mes poumons et me faire ventiler. James pisse le sang par le nez - et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour faire une attaque -

"Edward dis quelque chose !

_Lui répondre_… - Rouge

\- EDWARD !

\- R ro ro rouge."

Et puis plus rien. Le noir à nouveau. Ko

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans les vapes cette fois. Mais tout ce que je peux dire en cet instant, c'est que je suis en panique totale. Trop d'éléments se bousculent dans ma tête qui est à la limite de l'explosion et j'ai accessoirement une putain de migraine. Ouvrir les yeux est loin d'être une sinécure et je me sens prisonnier de la douleur dans mon propre corps... Et Bella, où est Bella ?

Je bats des cils, pour rétablir une certaine connexion et quand enfin, j'arrive à distinguer mon environnement, je ferme les yeux à nouveau, préférant retrouver la nuit plutôt que de capter où je suis.

"Je suis à l'hosto c'est ça ?

\- Non, me répond Bella dans un soupir. On est dans l'ambulance. Mon dieu Edward tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Aie, nous y voilà. Je décide de ne pas répondre à sa question car j'ai un besoin impérial d'avoir certaines informations.

\- Où est James ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Combien de temps suis-je parti ?

\- Du calme Edward, la police est arrivée juste au moment où tu t'es évanoui. Tout va bien maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

\- NON ! Je peux pas. y a, y a

Merde je bégaye et elle s'inquiète, je l'entends dans sa voix. Elle essaie tant bien que mal, de m'apaiser en passant sa main dans mes cheveux mais rien n'y fait - Pire avec le mal au crâne que je me tape, son geste n'a rien mais alors rien de relaxant -

\- Pourquoi tu peux pas Edward ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, dis-moi.

Ma tête bouge pour se dégager de sa caresse mais elle ne comprend pas et retire sa main, pensant tel que je la connais que je la ghoste à nouveau. Logique. Alors j'ouvre timidement les yeux, attrape son poignet puis glisse ma main dans la sienne. Et là, je la vois. réellement je la vois, comme pour la première fois. Son visage est marqué de larmes. Son maquillage a dû couler, ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un panda et ses lèvres sont gonflées. Elle a vraiment une sale gueule ! Mais surtout, elle est là me couvant du regard, triste peut être. Épuisée, sans aucun doute. Dans l'attente de quelque chose, bien entendu - et je la comprends.

\- Le sang.

\- Quoi le sang ? Sérieux sois cool, essaie de faire des phrases. Je sens sa main m'échapper alors je resserre ma prise et insiste pour garder le lien. _Courage, dis-lui. _

\- J'ai peur du sang.

Elle hoquette de surprise.

\- Comment ? Mais qu'est ce que ça fait ça ?

\- Ça fait que, ben ça fait que - comment lui décrire - qu'il faut que je sorte de là très vite.

\- Ah non, c'est hors de question ! Ils vont t'amener à l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ? Impossible !

\- Mais Edward, tu pourrais avoir une côte fêlée ou pire et puis t'es pas juste tombé dans les pommes, ils ont cru que tu faisais une crise cardiaque.

Et là c'est moi qui lâche sa main. Pris au piège de ma propre psychose, je me détache de tout l'équipement qui me maintient alors sur le brancard et prie pour que mes jambes puissent encore me porter. Avec ou sans elle, je quitterais ce fichu véhicule !

\- Je dois sortir d'ici. Je peux pas - ma voix s'éraille - je peux pas aller à l'hôpital.

Bella m'observe, interdite et si je pouvais me voir à travers ses yeux, je me ferais peur.

\- Edward, je ne comprends rien, calme-toi je t'en prie. Explique-moi !

\- Je veux pas revivre l'hôpital, je t'en supplie Bella, aide-moi ! là-bas, il y a les aiguilles, les blessés, tout le sang et je vais faire crise sur crise. Aide-moi !

\- Mais comment veux-tu ? Je peux pas sortir et leur dire 'c'est bon, on s'en va !' ça ne marche pas comme ça, tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi. Tu veux qu'on appelle ton père ?

\- NON ! Il ne sait pas.

\- Sérieux ? Mais Edward d'où elle sort cette peur ?

\- Hématophobie.

\- Ah carrément une phobie, toi, Edward Cullen ?

\- Oui et c'est putain de dramatique alors rigole pas et sors-moi de là.

\- Mais depuis quand ? Sans déconner, c'est la première fois que... Allé Eddy, essaie de te détendre. Ecoute je viens avec toi et je te promets que je ne te lâcherais pas une seule fois la main.

\- Non, toi écoute, je me fous de ta présence à mes côtés. Je ne la sentirais même pas parce que si je t'ai fait peur tout à l'heure alors imagine-moi faisant syncope sur syncope ou vomissant mes tripes. Crois-moi, c'est pas une blague et ça me pourrit la vie depuis trop longtemps. Et je te ferais remarquer que si je suis dans cet état c'est parce que tu as grillé un putain de feu rouge. Alors soit tu m'aides, soit tu te casses !

\- C'est depuis l'accident avec Tyler ?

Elle fait très vite le lien et une lueur sombre traverse son regard. Sa question est la clef de ma boîte de pandore. _Ne l'ouvre pas..._

\- Bella. Son prénom sonne dans ma bouche comme un avertissement. _Après, il sera trop tard._

\- Réponds à la question !

\- Oui.

_Et il est trop tard._

\- Tout ça c'est, c'est, c'est ma faute alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Arrête !

\- Tu poses la question alors j'y réponds et je ne vais pas te mentir Bella. Oui, c'est de ta faute.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Cet accident sur le parking avec Tyler a bousillé toutes mes chances d'être celui que je devais devenir - sans compter ma santé mentale - Les images de ton corps en sang me hantant chaque putain de jour qui passe ! Tu percutes, là ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Je sais pas. Je suis tellement fatigué Bell's. J'en dors plus et sans dec j'en crèverais si c'était possible.

Bella se tait et moi aussi. Un silence de plomb règne alors dans l'habitacle. Comme si le temps s'était figé entre deux battements de cœur.

_Un ange passe..._

\- Tu aurais dû laisser Tyler m'écraser. Le regard vide, elle murmure. Et quelque chose en moi craque.

\- Et laisser mourir la première fille que j'ai embrassé ? Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Jamais j'aurais pu.. La vérité me brûle les lèvres. Je la fixe sans relâche, espérant capter son regard. Ainsi, elle verrait à quel point je ne bluff pas.

Si c'était à refaire, je le referais Bella.

Mais à quoi bon, elle me fuit du regard et ne m'écoute même plus.

\- Pourtant si je suis la cause de tous tes maux - _Un voile se pose sur son regard_ \- Tu me détestes tellement Edward ! Quand tu ne m'insulte pas, tu te fous de moi ou pire, tu oublies carrément mon existence !

\- Tu sais pas toi à quel point ces souvenirs de toi m'ont traumatisé ! Tu crois que c'est facile de passer à autre chose ? Même te haïr est difficile…

\- Alors pourquoi continuer ?

\- Si tu savais ...

\- Non, justement, je ne le sais pas ! Alors explique toi Edward, explique-moi !

La voix étranglée, les yeux embués, je ne sais comment elle arrive encore à me tenir tête. Peut être ne le sait-elle pas elle même. Je l'observe emmagasiner toutes ces informations et tenter probablement de rassembler les pièces du puzzle Edward/Bella dont j'ai soigneusement caché les quatre coins. Je resserre le poing sur ces pièces imaginaires encore manquantes de notre histoire me demandant si je pourrais un jour les lui donner et quand enfin elle daigne me regarder, je réalise qu'en fait, cela ne dépend plus de moi.

\- Sors-moi d'ici et je te dirais.

\- Tu me le jures?

\- Sur la tête de ma sœur.

Ma promesse semble changer quelque peu la donne. Bella se redresse difficilement et hésite beaucoup, tête baissée, une main sur le front, l'autre sur la hanche, piétinant quelques instants mais finit par sortir du véhicule. Elle m'informe que les agents à l'extérieur sont proches de son père mais ne peut rien me promettre quant à l'équipe médicale en place. J'hoche la tête et la regarde partir sagement sans trop broncher.

\- Ne bouge pas, me dit-elle par dessus son épaule. Je reviens. Son regard appuie ses mots -_ comme si je pouvais m'échapper._

\- T'as intérêt ! Et au cas où tu me chercherais, je serais le gars sur le brancard...

Me retrouvant seul, je fais mentalement les cents pas. Les minutes semblent des heures et mon corps s'impatiente de pouvoir dégager d'ici. Je rejette la tête en arrière contre la fine pellicule de papier blanc qui fait office de tampon entre la planche sur roulettes et moi et grimace de douleur d'avoir bougé trop vite. Ma jambe tremble nerveusement tandis que je fixe le plafond de la camionnette avec grand intérêt. J'en détaille chaque recoin, répertorie silencieusement les trous et autres petits défauts d'usure.

Pitié faites qu'elle me sorte de là et vite !

Soudain et comme si mon vœu se réalisait, Bella pousse la porte du véhicule, quasi au bout de sa vie mais un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Je peux partir. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! J'en sauterais de joie si seulement je n'avais pas le corps en miette et lui sauterais au cou si j'avais le culot de la taille du Texas.

Mes premiers pas ' libérés, délivrés' se font dans l'effort et la peine. J'étouffe des cris de douleur à chaque déhanché pour marcher et fais style 'même pas mal' quand Bella me regarde soupçonneuse. Elle passe un bras autour de ma taille et fait un dernier signe aux personnes encore présentes. Puis se rapproche un peu plus de moi pour discrètement me demander,

\- Tu souffres Cullen ?

\- Putain t'as pas idée !

\- Bien fait !"

Je ne pipe mot mais déglutis mal.

_Touché .._

Sur le chemin, elle récupère ma veste au sol ou du moins ce qu'il en reste et reprend sa place de béquille à mes côtés. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop lourd à soutenir, surtout qu'avec ses escarpins c'est pas gagné et nous passons les grandes portes de ma résidence épuisés mais apaisés.

Sauf que…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Je sais, je sais, les coupures de mes chapitres piquent, et que voulez-vous, j'aime quand ça pique ! Mais pour vous rassurer, le prochain est déjà quasi fini et il m'a donné comment dire - chaud^^**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je les adore et j'espère vous lire encore et encore. Mais surtout, j'espère avoir répondu à la plupart des questions (il reste encore un peu de mystère, il faudra être patient) et j'espère avoir amélioré certains points. **

**On se retrouve bien vite promis et en attendant, kiffez l'instant !**

**Xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je m'étais dit : et si j'arrêtais de couper à la barbare ...**

**On se retrouve en bas pour voir si j'ai suivi mon idée raisonnablement sage ?**

**Allé, enjoy with **

**Never be like you Flume ****Closer Nine inch Nails / Sex on fire Kings of leon**** /Something Human Muse**

. . . . . . . .

Disclaimer : Tous les persos d'origine appartiennent à celle qui fait briller les Edward au soleil.

. . . . . . . .

**Chapitre 7 : **

**Human being**

_Sauf que…_

"Au fait, tu vas rire, l'ascenseur est en panne.

Et elle ne rit pas. Au contraire, elle pourrait pleurer de désespoir si elle en avait encore la force. Et oui, cinq étages à monter en talons aiguilles avec un blessé sur le bras - Que peut-on rêver de mieux -

Entre le premier et le deuxième étage, elle décide de se déchausser et me tends ses stilettos. Une pensée absurde me vient alors en tête et si les choses avaient été différentes entre nous, j'aurais pu la lui soumettre et vu ce que j'ai dans les mains, je pense qu'elle aurait été partante ou du moins pas choqué.

\- A quoi tu penses Cullen ? Demande t-elle essoufflée.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Dis-je d'un ton faussement sérieux.

\- Ah, tu as promis de tout me dire, fais gaffe.

\- Même les trucs cochons ?

\- Je veux pas savoir.

\- Ah tu vois !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Plus que trois étages.

Entre le troisième et le quatrième, elle me réclame une pause pour souffler. Pause que je lui accorde volontiers, étant moi même exténué. Je me cale contre un mur et la regarde entortiller ses cheveux rejetés jusqu'alors en cascade sur le côté pour les ramener en chignon de fortune au dessus de sa tête, libérant ainsi ses épaules et sa nuque. Ses mouvements délicats contrastent avec sa bruyante respiration… _héhé cardio ma belle_. Et j'ai dû penser trop fort car elle me toise méchamment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Ferme la bouche Cullen, tu baves.

\- Dans tes rêves Swan !

Je ris devant sa vantardise mais lorsqu'elle détourne la tête je passe le pouce et l'index au coin de mes lèvres comme pour vérifier. Encore un étage et demi.

Mais à quelques marches de la victoire, Bella glisse et nous fait basculer. Je la rattrape in extremis en la plaquant tout contre moi non sans grincer des dents et laisse échapper l'une de ses chaussures. Nous la suivons du regard et par chance, elle ne dévale pas tout l'escalier.

\- Non ! C'était ma préférée des deux !

\- On l'abandonne ?

\- Jamais ! On ne laisse personne derrière voyons.

Elle me jette un regard désapprobateur avant de quitter mes bras pour redescendre récupérer sa chaussure promptement et remonte sans perdre plus de temps. Je la contemple dans son exploit et décide de parcourir tout seul comme un grand le peu de chemin qui nous sépare de l'appartement, histoire de ne pas l'achever. Me tenant le flanc, je m'avance alors tant bien que mal vers la porte d'entrée. Bella me suit silencieusement. Enfin arrivés je suis si content que je pourrais embrasser ma porte (Emmett l'aurait fait) et me retourne vers elle tout sourire. Je la retrouve appuyée contre le mur, contemplant le sol comme si les dalles de marbres avaient soudainement quelque chose de vachement passionnant. Et sans même relever la tête, me demande si elle peut se poser un peu avant de repartir. Mon sourire se fane réalisant la complexité de la situation. Celle qui semble être le chat noir de ma vie va s'en aller et je n'en ai peut être pas envie.

\- Restes aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.. Dis-je tout bas. Et pour accompagner mes mots, j'ouvre la porte en grand et l'invite à passer la première. Elle s'exécute sans jamais me regarder et je la suis en silence. Une fois les vestes et chaussures posées à l'entrée, je tente de marcher sans aucune aide mais échoue visiblement car une fois de plus elle prend mon poignet en main, soulève gentiment mon bras, l'enroule autour de ses épaules et me soutient par la taille.

\- Où est ta chambre ?

\- Tout au fond, c'est la plus éloignée.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Sa voix trahit ses émotions et en cet instant je sens bien qu'elle arrive à saturation.

\- T'es pas obligée de-

\- Et te laisser ramper ? Je suis peut-être rancunière mais je ne suis pas si sadique et puis te voir aussi lent, pourrait me tuer d'ennui.

\- Charmante.

\- Toujours.

Une fois dans ma chambre, un silence gênant s'installe. Et si la scène n'a pas de sens, ce qui va suivre est totalement surréaliste. Je me détache d'elle et la laisse sur le pas de ma porte. Très vite,_ enfin…_ Je tente de faire ce que tout mec celib fait quand une fille entre dans sa chambre - ranger à vitesse éclair certains objets embarrassants comme porno, lubrifiant, capotes neuves allant par dix, string - Et si possible en tenant une conversation, le plus naturellement possible.

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche, tu peux te reposer ici en attendant ou manger, tu as peut être faim ? Tu fais comme chez toi, je ne serais pas long. Et-

\- Tu sais que lorsque tu es stressé, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta sœur ?

Elle se moque mais je ne relève pas, bien trop 'stressé' justement. Elle s'avance un peu et se dirige vers mon lit. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois se pencher vers l'une des tables de nuit pour en retirer un bouquin. Je grimace et joue nerveusement avec les bords de ma cravate.

\- Bella, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- 'Le yoga pour les nuls', vraiment toi, tu fais du yoga ?

\- Euh ouais ça aide à faire retomber la pression… Artérielle bien sûr.. L'autre ça va… _Ok Ok je m'enfonce._

\- Ouais d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu sais que je ne t'ai pas aidé pour tes beaux yeux. Du coup, c'est peut être pas la peine de faire le ménage.. Bien que tu as un nombre hallucinant de préservatif. Tu fais collection ?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi en entrant dans la chambre d'un mec ? Une méridienne et une bibliothèque rangée à la perfection ?

\- Elle n'est pas comme ça ta chambre chez tes parents ?

\- Peut être mais là-bas je vivais avec trois maniaques de l'ordre. Ici je vis avec Emmett… Et ses kimono de soie fleuris. Bon - dis-je plus amer - puisque t'es pas là par plaisir, t'as qu'à me poser tes questions qu'on en finisse.

\- Putain t'es pas croyable comme mec !

\- C'est ce qu'elles me disent toutes.

\- Prétentieux !

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Tu me cherche là Cullen ?!

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward-je déteste Bella-Cullen ?

\- Il est quatre heures du mat et j'ai eu mon compte de baston. Je te haïrais demain. Là tout de suite je suis Edward-va prendre une douche-Cullen mais si tu veux qu'on se dispute, commence, j'te rattraperai.

Je passe devant elle tout en dénouant ma cravate, la fais glisser hors de mon col de chemise et l'envoie sur le fauteuil à l'angle de la pièce. J'entre ensuite dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte et lui laisse ainsi tout le loisir de se défouler verbalement sur moi sans avoir à me confronter physiquement.

\- Tes sautes d'humeur commencent à me donner le tournis.

\- T'as qu'à t'asseoir, ça va passer.

C'était facile mais au point où j'en suis..

\- Connard.

\- Merci, dis-je haut et fort tout en déboutonnant ma chemise. J'ôte difficilement le vêtement sale et froissé et le pose dans la panière non loin de moi. J'ose un regard en direction du grand miroir - un déterré ferait plus frais - Me tournant légèrement, je découvre de grands hématomes le long de mon flanc droit et d'autres au niveau de mes côtes gauche. C'est moche à voir.

\- Edward ?

Comme elle n'avait plus mon attention, Bella vient me rejoindre. Ses yeux se posent sur mon buste et je pourrais presque la voir serrer des dents.

\- Mince moi qui voulais poser torse-nu pour Vogue, c'est raté, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle a l'air de comprendre et accepte, semble t-il de jouer le jeu.

\- Vogue ? Non toi je te verrais plus en couv de Out100.

\- Ah ah ah. Regarde la tête qu'on a.

Je l'incite à faire face au miroir tout comme moi, détournant du coup habilement la conversation. Ses yeux s'écarquillent devant cette vision peu glorieuse de nous deux. Elle balaye le vide entre elle et son reflet d'un revers de main tentant vainement d'effacer cette image et je ris un peu trop fort pour mon propre bien.

\- T'es pas sur Tinder, tu peux pas swiper ton miroir, tu sais ça ?

\- J'avoue, là ça mérite zéro match.

A ses mots j'arque un sourcil. Ses connaissances en la matière, ne me plaisent guère et j'aime encore moins ce nouveau sentiment qui fait surface. Pour l'heure, je mettrais ça sur le compte de la fatigue et défais la boucle de ma ceinture.

\- Ça va, j'te gêne pas ? Me lance t-elle faussement outragée mais belle et bien trahie par ses joues nouvellement rouge pivoine.

A dire vrai, je n'avais pas réalisé la mesure de mes actes. Auprès d'elle j'ai tendance à agir avant de réfléchir. Ce qui est un tort et là je suis à deux doigts de me foutre à poil devant elle. La situation ne pourrait prendre tournure plus what the fuck qu'en cet instant. Mais avec mon sens de l'à-propos,

\- Je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer ici que je sache.

\- Euh ben euh, laisse-moi au moins le temps de sortir !

Je patiente donc, stoppant tout mouvement et ris à nouveau en la voyant sortir de la pièce en pestant. Je reprends ensuite là où j'en étais mais lorsque je tente de me baisser pour me défaire de mon pantalon, un flash douloureux traverse le bas de mon dos, me déstabilisant. Prendre appui sur la vasque est insuffisant et je peine à mort pour retirer mon fute. Je me revois alors, après l'accident du lycée, contenu dans mon orthèse d'épaule et mon plâtre à la main, impuissant face aux gestes de base du quotidien. Et je l'appelle,

\- Bella.

Prenant tout son temps - j'en suis sur - elle s'amène les mains dans les poches de sa robe fourreau et me retrouve, chaussettes, boxer, les mains posées sur les hanches, la tête baissée - de honte forcément.

\- Un soucis Superman ?

Et elle apprécie, sadique…

\- J'arrive pas à enlever mes chaussettes. _Tristesse._

Étonnamment, aucune moquerie ne vient et je l'en remercie. Elle avance lentement et s'accroupit devant moi, son dos frôlant le meuble de la salle de bain. Je plaque mes mains de chaque côté de la vasque en verre pour maintenir mon équilibre et lève le pied gauche pour lui faciliter la tâche. Mes abdos se contractent et mes biceps se tendent lorsque tout doucement, elle passe ses doigts fins entre le coton et ma peau pour retirer la première chaussette. J'ai chaud.

Une fois libéré, mon pied claque sur les dalles glacées et je retiens un léger frisson. Elle renouvelle l'opération avec la chaussette droite et je respire mal. Elle se redresse ensuite tout aussi lentement, prenant son temps et la gêne laisse place à l'excitation, j'ai un début d'érection. Difficile de le lui cacher surtout lorsque ses yeux se portent sur mon boxer. Ma bouche s'entre-ouvre légèrement laissant un filet d'air s'échapper..

\- Tu as besoin de moi pour le reste ?

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, ignorant la douleur et mon regard bloque sur le sien.

\- Je devrais y arriver, merci.

\- Ok

Elle inspire profondément et se détache de moi. Mon pouls s'accélère. Je pose alors la main sur la crédence lui barrant le passage. Et pris d'une soudaine envie de plus, ma voix devient rauque.

\- Où compte-tu aller Swan ?

Elle suit du regard les lignes de mon bras, remonte jusqu'à la cicatrice de mon épaule et finit par s'attarder sur ma bouche fiévreuse.

\- Je te déteste.

D'un battement de cil, son regard retrouve le mien, noirci d'un furieux désir. Sa poitrine se gonfle tandis que mon sous-vêtement devient trop étroit. Elle se mordille la lèvre signant ainsi sa perte.

\- Jamais tu n'aurais dû faire ça. Dis-je dans un souffle avant de plonger sur sa bouche avec férocité.

Ma main enserre sa joue et je peux sentir le soyeux incroyable de sa peau sous mes doigts. Un courant électrique bourdonne en moi de manière violente, comme si je ne pouvais plus attendre. Mon corps se presse au sien et si elle doutait de mon humeur, son gémissement contre mes lèvres m'indique que là, elle sait ! Mes lèvres font danser les siennes dans un ballet humide et sulfureux. Ma langue lèche, claque et cherche la sienne forçant le passage avec avidité. Son arôme est aussi pur que vif et chaque caresse m'entraîne dans des milliers de lieux différents de mon corps. J'approfondis notre baiser, resserrant ma prise, plaquant plus fort mes lèvres contre les siennes, agitant ma langue de plus en plus frénétiquement. Elle fait courir ses doigts sur mon visage, le long de ma gorge , de mes pectoraux jusqu'à ma taille..J'en frissonne. Son touché est brûlant et je perds toute maîtrise de moi. Mes doigts quittent sa nuque pour aller plus au sud, s'attaquer à cette petite robe - obstacle de taille - et s'insinuent en dessous, cherchant à tout prix le contact de sa peau. Mais au lieu de ça, ils découvrent bas et porte jarretelle et ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Un coup de bassin brutal lui arrache un gémissement et je m'empresse alors de retrousser cette odieuse petite robe.

Quitter ses lèvres pourrait être douloureux mais lui ôter son vêtement bras levés au dessus de la tête et la contempler en lingerie est ce qu'il y a de plus torride. Je m'arrête un instant à bout de souffle et la fixe intensément. Son regard est sombre comme jamais et très vite, une toute nouvelle rage nous envahit. Nos lèvres s'écrasent avec force, ses doigts s'accrochent à mes cheveux et les miens détachent les siens. Je m'occupe ensuite de son soutif, que je fais valdinguer, elle ondule du bassin contre moi et ma queue au max de son érection, pointe hors de mon boxer. Je romps le baiser à la limite de me faire saigner pour attaquer sa jugulaire. Embrasser, sucer, mordre et la marquer tout en poussant de plus en plus fort contre son corps. Elle halète, tire sur mes cheveux et réclame plus, bien plus..

\- Edward ! Supplie - t-elle lorsque ma bouche quitte son cou pour lui faire face à nouveau.

\- J'espère que t'es aussi légère que t'en as l'air Swan.

Et fuck la douleur même atroce soit-elle, je la veux, je la veux la toute de suite et je la veux autour de ma bite. Je me débarrasse tant bien que mal de mon sous-vêtement. Ma queue se dresse vaillante et Bella lâche un wow - _oui je sais_ \- je lui souris satisfait de l'effet que je lui fais et lui rends son regard gourmand - _à mon tour_...

J'attrape son string et le vire sans prendre le temps de jouer avec. Ses hanches se soulèvent. Elle hoquette de surprise mais se mord plus fort la lèvre et j'en grogne. Je l'assoie sur le meuble et m'attelle à détacher ses bas, les fais rouler le long de ses jambes sans douceur, ni langueur. Et sans aucun ménagement, me place entre ses cuisses, chope son petit cul rebondi et la rapproche du bord pour avoir une meilleure prise. Elle crochètent ses jambes à ma taille et j'en profite pour la soulever à nouveau. Mes lèvres fondent sur les siennes et je gémis entre mal et passion.

Poussé par la fièvre qui me consume, je la saisi par les fesses et la porte jusque sous la douche. Son dos s'écrase contre le bouton 'on' au centre du mur de béton et l'eau tombe sur nous en pluie diluvienne. Nos cris résonnent fort à mesure que l'eau glacée ricochent contre nos peaux brûlantes. Mais rien à foutre, mes mains font pression sur ses fesses, ses doigts griffent mon dos et une plainte heureuse s'échappe de mes lèvres.

\- Putain Bell huuum...

Elle répond à cette prodigieuse étreinte par un,

\- Tais-toi Cullen ! Et je ris contre sa peau.

Puis et heureusement rapidement, la fraîcheur de la douche laisse place à la chaleur et la vapeur d'eau envahit peu à peu la cabine, nous enfermant dans un cocon de buée. Du bout des doigts, je joue avec son entre-fesses, cherchant à tout prix plus de contact et je voudrais déjà faire disparaître l'espace qui sépare mon membre de son intimité. J'amorce alors de desserrer l'emprise de ses jambes pour ajuster nos positions. Aux portes d'un plaisir qui sera je le sais plus qu'explosif, j'appréhende de la pénétrer. Comme si j'étais à la croisée des chemins de notre histoire.

Et j'ai raison de ne pas me précipiter.

Car au même moment, Jasper surgit dans la salle de bain en criant mon nom nous faisant sursauter. Mes bras lâchent prise et Bella finit au sol…

\- Jasper sors ! Hurle-je sans me retourner. Bella se relève un peu étourdie et très essoufflée. Instinctivement, je la prends dans mes bras et elle se laisse faire.

Le souffle court, je peine à me reprendre. L'eau ruisselle de mes cheveux sur mon visage. D'une main, je me frotte les yeux, de l'autre, je désamorce la poignée pour couper l'effet pluie.

\- Je vais le tuer.

Je souris contre ses cheveux mouillés.

\- C'est ma réplique ça."

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ou peut être plus, nous voilà Bella et moi assis sur le sofa dans le salon, vêtus de serviettes de bain, gênés au possible mais également à demi endormis face à un Jasper en colère et un Emmett silencieux. Et sérieux, je ne sais pas de la colère de Jay ou du silence d'Emmett, ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

\- Bon - termine Jay son long monologue dont j'ai bité que dalle, trop occupé à garder les yeux ouverts - vous avez des questions ?

Bella lève timidement la main comme la lycéenne qu'elle est - et je me donne une claque mentale me rappelant qu'elle est mineure et moi pas…

_c__omme si je n'étais pas assez dans la merde_.

Jasper soupire et lui donne la parole.

"Pourquoi il a un coquard Emmett ?

Ah ben ouais tiens, j'avais pas capté. Je me redresse légèrement et suis le mouvement général, qui est de mater Emmett, soudainement blême, tentant de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules. Suspendus aux lèvres de celui qui ne devrait pas tarder à lâcher le morceau, nous attendons donc, Bella et moi, avec impatience une explication mais c'est finalement Jasper qui nous répond.

\- Ça c'est ce qui arrive quand on pense trop avec sa bite.

\- Jay, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Toi ta gueule !

Jasper placarde mon coloc du regard. Em' prend sur lui pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler. Il serre les dents et retient ses jurons (je le connais par cœur).

\- C'est quoi ce qu'il croit ? Me demande Bell's, tout contre moi.

\- Bella t'en mêle pas steuplait. Se plaint Emmett sans pour autant se détourner de son combat psychologique avec Jay.

\- Euh quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

J'interviens mais les deux protagonistes n'ont que faire de ma présence. Bella, se place alors près de mon oreille pour m'expliquer sa toute nouvelle théorie. Je me penche afin de lui donner un meilleur accès - On se croirait au ciné... J'ai envie de pop-corn - et sans les lâcher du regard, nous entamons une contre-conversation.

\- Je ne suis sûre de rien mais je crois que Jasper a découvert Emmett et Rosalie entrain de…

\- Nooon ?! Trop surpris, ma voix part dans les aigus.

\- Sérieux Edward, t'es pas le mieux placé pour te la ramener ce soir. Em' me fusillerait volontiers si je ne me cachais pas derrière Bella. Elle pouffe de servir de bouclier mais ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et j'en soupire d'aise.

\- Ben tiens. Ça te va bien de dire ça toi ! Et hop, c'est reparti, Jasper recharge.

\- Jay j'te jure que c'était pas-

\- Que c'était pas quoi Emmett ? toi dans ma sœur ? Toi dans ma sœur dans la cuisine avec une centaine d'invités à côté ? Ou toi dans ma sœur chez MA mère ?

\- Que c'était pas juste un coup comme ça. Sérieux, Rose et moi c'est-

\- Je te préviens Emmett, tu finis cette phrase je t'étripe.

Jasper se lève, Emmett l'imite et la tension monte de beaucoup trop de cran. J'en profite alors pour tenter une évasion.

\- Bon ben je crois qu'on va vous laisser, donc merci, de rien et à demain hein."

Je tapote l'épaule de Bella, visiblement absorbée par l'engueulade des mes potes et lui propose de me suivre discrètement. Elle se lève sans bruit et avance à petits pas tout en maintenant bien serrée sa serviette autour de sa poitrine.

De retour dans ma chambre, je passe par mon dressing récupérer un bas de jogging que je tente d'enfiler sans trop grimacer. J'attrape ensuite un long Sweatshirt gris pour Bella sans trop réfléchir. Elle me sourit, surprise lorsque je le lui donne et maladroitement, je lui tourne le dos tandis qu'elle passe le vêtement pour lui donner un peu d'intimité. Réflexe idiot, notez - comme si elle et moi n'avions jamais été nus et prêts à...

"Tu l'as gardé ? M'interroge t-elle, d'une petite voix.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce sweat, c'est mon sweat, celui que j'avais oublié dans ta chambre la veille de l'accident, tu t'en rappelles pas ?

_Grillé._

Oui, je m'en souviens. Et je me souviens de toutes ces nuits, le serrant contre moi... Et c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai gardé d'elle sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et je crois rougir. Machinalement, je vais pour passer la main dans mes cheveux mais retiens difficilement un petit cri. Bella passe doucement ses doigts sur mes bleus, soucieuse. De l'index, je soulève son menton et lui impose de soutenir mon regard.

\- Ça va aller, je vais vite guérir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ok ?

Elle me sert un petit oui timide et esquisse un sourire.

Et je suis désolé d'avoir kidnappé ton sweat des Sex Pistols mais... je peux le garder ? Grands yeux de chiens battus en espérant qu'elle m'accorde cette faveur.

\- Tu serais pas fétichiste, Cullen ? Me lance t-elle en se mordant doucement la lèvre. Je ne répondrais pas mais si elle savait ...

L'heure n'est plus au sérieux et aucun de nous n'a envie d'être raisonnable mais ses yeux cernés débordent de questions et d'incompréhension. Je fais alors un choix osé et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes. Son sourire s'étire un peu plus et je pourrais presque fondre. Alors dans un élan de connerie et fidèle à mon grand sens du timing, je lui claque la fesse gauche, la faisant sursauter. Un peu à regret et surtout de peur qu'elle ne réplique, je me détache d'elle rapidement (pour le grand rescapé que je suis) et contourne le lit. Tout en tirant sur la couette, je lui sors mon plus beau sourire en coin et tente à nouveau de noyer le poisson -

\- Tu prends le côté gauche Swan mais pas touche à mon corps.

Après avoir étudié ma proposition, elle décide de se glisser dans mon lit et se place sur le côté, coude appuyé sur l'oreiller, tête posée contre la paume de sa main.

\- Tu tiens à ta vertu Cullen ? Me dit-elle, d'une voix diablement sexy.

Pour toute réponse, je grogne. Mon regard lubrique s'attarde sur sa bouche appétissante, descend sur son/mon sweat xl dont on devine quand même les lolos et finalement se perd le long de ses interminables jambes - jambes qui étaient il y a peu autour de ma taille.

\- T'as pas idée, dis-je dans un râle d'envie.

Dormir auprès d'elle sera une épreuve supplémentaire. Je m'installe sur le dos et souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage.

\- Bella ?"

Pas de réponse, tant pis, elle dort déjà.

. . . . . .

**Ta dam ! Alors moins sadique cette fois ? ^^**

**Merci pour les reviews et mises en alerte et pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée, je pense que j'écrirais une quinzaine de chapitres. On verra. Mais j'ai déjà quasi tous les découpages. **

**On se retrouve en fin de semaine, je pense pour la suite des réjouissances ou pour un vrai lemon qui sait... Bonne douche, euh bonne semaine !**

**Xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rien de tel qu'un chapitre avec Eddy pour passer une bonne journée de pyjamanche ^^**

**Et si vous êtes coincés à un repas de famille spécial mamies, pas la peine de remercier, ça me fait plaisir ;D**

** / Rocket Boy & Tiny Dancer Elton John / Shooting to the stars Diva Faune /La chevauchée des Walkyries Richard Wagner**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Disclaimer : Tous les persos appartiennent à la nana sadique qui Empêche Edward de ken pendant genre bien 90 ans

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Rocket Boy**

J'émerge au son désagréable de mon portable - La chevauchée des Walkyries - ça c'est Alice. Mes paupières sont si lourdes qu'il m'est difficile d'ouvrir les yeux et j'ai la vague impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. J'ai fait quoi moi hier soir déjà ?

Je me racle la gorge et tends le bras en direction du chevet droit de mon lit. J'en palpe la surface afin d'y trouver mon téléphone mais reviens bredouille. Bof, elle rappellera si c'est important me dis-je encore trop down. Mes yeux se referment mais passé une minute, le smartphone sonne à nouveau me sortant de mon demi sommeil prometteur - Des images coquines d'une brune aux cheveux longs sous une cascade, défilant déjà devant mes yeux clos….

Tout devient flou. il fait sombre voir carrément noir. Au loin, j'aperçois la lumière. Artificielle et colorée. Elle m'attire et comme un papillon, devient mon obsession. Je m'avance alors mais elle s'éloigne. Je cours alors mais je suis trop lent. Je regarde au sol et vois ma converse noire détachée. Je me penche pour refaire mon lacet et lorsque je me redresse, la foule s'empresse autour de moi et je suis dans la lumière colorée et artificielle. Les bits incessants d'une musique électro pop que j'aime résonnent et les percus animent quelque chose de nouveau en moi. Je traverse la foule, mes sens sont en éveil. Je laisse tomber mon cuir au sol et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Elle est là devant moi, je la vois. Cheveux wild, yeux clos, elle ondule lascive au milieu du monde. Les corps s'emmêlent, l'eau coule, et le feu soudain en moi m'embrase. Je m'avance et lui fais face. Elle sourit mais ne me regarde pas. Serrée dans son jeans déchiré et moulée dans son croc top marinière, elle m'excite. Les breloques autour de son cou bougent en rythme de nos mouvements et les lumières néons des baguettes qu'elle tient dans ses mains au dessus de sa tête tentent de détourner mon attention - Les chiennes ! Je retire mon débardeur et la plaque contre moi. Elle ouvre les yeux enfin et ses pupilles dilatées me font vriller. Elle caresse mon tatouage géométrique au creux de mon v et se mord la lèvre. Je brûle littéralement d'elle. _Ma belle_. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches - déesse sous mon regard - je n'ai plus sommeil, mon esprit s'enraye. Elle plonge sur ma bouche et enroule sa langue autour de la mienne. Je la soulève et ses converses chevauchent les miennes - _encore_. Un déluge d'eau tombe sur nous mais rien ne peut briser notre baiser. Je passe mes doigts sous le fin tissu de son minuscule haut et découvre son sein - Oh ma belle j'aime quand tu pointes. Je sens sa chaleur sous les lumières du soir. Je sens la douceur de son mamelon contre la paume de ma main et sa langue s'enfonce plus profondément dans ma bouche. Les basses font vibrer nos cœurs plus fort, plus vite, encore - j'arrive -

TA DAM TA TA TA TA DAM

J'ouvre les yeux en grand, perturbé par le tempo écrasant des Walkyries et sans attendre de faire la mise au point, je me redresse et me retourne. Elle est là, encore endormie , paisible petit être près de moi. Je vois flou et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Mais rien à faire, je ne la capte pas précisément et laisse échapper un peu trop haut des mots qui me dépassent totalement.

"Me laisse pas seul.

Elle bouge dans son sommeil et mon cœur fait un raté. Mes mains deviennent moites et j'ai beau les frotter contre le draps, c'est de pire en pire. Une vague d'angoisse m'envahit. Je manque d'air mais putain qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je fous là ?

TA DAM TA TA TA TA DAM

Je recule vivement et tente de sortir de mon lit. Mais mon corps ne réagit pas aussi bien et aussi vite que mon cerveau et voilà que je trébuche et finis par terre encore emmêlé dans la couette. Je secoue la tête comme pour repartir à zéro et me relève à la force de mes bras - Focus -

Le passage à la verticale est dur physiquement entre douleurs, courbatures, fatigue, raideur et j'ai la sensation d'être emprisonné dans un bloc de pierre. Je suis Fucking Excalibur ! - _Ta gueule Cullen et cherche ton téléphone !_ \- Ah oui, téléphone. Ça y est, mes idées se remettent petit à petit en place et me revoilà à la recherche de l'Iphone. Quelque peu courbé, je traverse ma chambre à tâtons et me dirige au son 'd'ApocAlice Now'. J'entre dans la salle de bain et découvre le carnage au sol. Je ramasse boxer, soutien gorge, un bas, porte jarretelle, un deuxième bas, et je déglutis bruyamment devant le string. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine réveillant au passage ma virilité et j'en oublie la mission et le foutoir de ma tête. La gorge sèche et serrée, je repense à elle dans mes bras. Mon corps s'anime alors contre ma volonté et les souvenirs de la nuit broient définitivement ma raison. La force de nos baisers, l'urgence de notre étreinte et tout ce que j'allais lui faire...mon érection en est douloureuse de frustration. Et-

Alice.

Merde.

Je ferme les yeux et sautille un peu sur place pour chasser mes idées lubriques et me recentrer sur ce qui doit être fait : trouver ce putain de téléphone !

Soudain et j'en remercie le ciel, je retrouve mon fute de la veille et plonge dessus pour en fouiller les poches et bingo ! Le smartphone.

-5 appels en absence et 6 SMS tous provenant d'Alice et la plupart contenant des insultes, évidemment. Je décide donc de la rappeler car je suis maso et dès la première sonnerie, elle décroche.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- D'abord bonjour, non ?

\- Où est-elle et qu'as-tu fait de son corps ? Sale sociopathe ! - _Si tu savais frangine…_

\- Ah ouais de mieux en mieux ! Siffle-je.

\- Parfaitement ! Et tu es le pire des frères aussi ! Et des fils !

-OK salut Alice.

\- Si tu raccroches…

\- Quoi, tu vas faire quoi Alice ? Te ramener chez moi pour me hurler dessus sans tenir compte de ma version des faits ou de mes propres sentiments ? De toute façon tu vas le faire. Tu fais toujours ça ! Alors viens et T'en profiteras pour ramener ta copine. D'ailleurs rapporte lui des fringues."

Et bim je raccroche ! Non mais 'sociopathe' et puis quoi encore ?!

Mon tel posé à la va vite sur le meuble de la salle de bain clignote encore et je décide de l'ignorer au risque de me défouler dessus. Je soupire, mains sur les hanches et jette un bref coup d'œil au miroir. Je crois ne jamais avoir eu les cheveux autant en bataille et me passe un peu d'eau pour tenter de les dompter. J'en profite pour me rafraîchir et remettre un peu d'ordre autour de moi et en moi. Puis, je retourne là d'où je viens. En sortant de la salle de bain, je retrouve Bell au bois dormant, sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, un bout de couette à hauteur des chevilles et le sweat remonté juste ce qu'il faut pour me permettre d'admirer son joli petit cul. Elle me tente dès bon midi et si je m'écoutais, elle se réveillerait sous des coups de boutoir, … et comme si elle avait senti mon humeur, la voilà qui s'éveille et bascule sur le dos. Je m'installe alors, bras croisés contre le chambranle de la porte pour ne rien rater de la vue sublime qui s'offre à moi - Bella s'étirant de tout son long jusqu'au bout des orteils, dans un râle félin, le sweat remontant carrément maintenant, m'autorisant à la mater à demie nue. Dieu ce qu'elle est belle !

"Bonjour, me dit-elle dans un bâillement.

\- Bonjour ma belle.

Ces mots la mettent mal à l'aise, je le vois, elle se tend et tire un peu sur son haut. je laisse échapper un grognement en retour, comme frustré d'avoir perdu l'accès à ses faveurs.

T'ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Moi, belle ?

\- Quoi tu en doutes ?

\- Venant de toi, oui !

_C'est la journée des reproches ou quoi ?_

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Arrête s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

\- Ah oui je te confirme, dur comme la pierre.

\- Stop Edward. Tu parles comme Emmett.

\- Et toi, tu commences tôt les hostilités bien que tu ne sois pas la première.

\- Alice ?

\- Elle vient te chercher et t'apporte des vêtements. En attendant, fais comme chez toi. Je vais fumer dehors.

\- T'as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ?

\- Non mais j'ai plus faim là c'est bon."

Je choppe une veste de jogging que je zippe aux trois quart, repasse devant elle, sans trop la regarder, prends mon paquet et mon feu laissés sur mon bureau, ouvre et enjambe la baie vitrée tant bien que mal et lui tourne définitivement le dos. Une fois dehors, je fais quelques pas pieds nus dans la fraîcheur saisissante de l'automne. La terrasse en pierre de notre immeuble fait quasi le tour de l'appartement ce qui est plutôt cool. J'allume une clope et en inhale la première bouffée. Je la rejette dans l'air et plaque mes mains sur la balustrade, face à la ville silencieuse en ce dimanche encore un peu ensoleillé. La luminosité, me pique les yeux et portant une nouvelle fois la cigarette à ma bouche, je décide d'avancer. Est-ce que j'aurais aimé qu'elle me suive, aussi peu vêtue pour à nouveau me déstabiliser entre envie d'elle et rage que ce soit justement ELLE ?.. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je marche un peu, toujours endolori - il me faudra quelques jours - et je dépasse rapidement ma chambre. Arrivé au niveau du salon et à moitié de clope, ce que je vois me fous un peu plus les nerfs. Bella assise au comptoir de la cuisine, jambes nues croisées sur le tabouret en acier, un mug entre les mains devant un Emmett bas de pyjama retroussé et débardeur blanc, sourire aux lèvres et sac de petits pois surgelés sur l'œil. J'écrase alors ma cigarette dans le premier cendrier que je trouve, chasse un peu la fumée et passe par la baie vitrée du salon. Emmett cesse de sourire et mes lèvres remontent instinctivement sur mes canines.

\- "Je vous dérange pas ?

\- Ben justement puisque tu le fais si bien remarquer.

\- Et ton œil, ça va ? Tu veux que je m'occupe du deuxième ?

Et là Emmett éclate de rire. Et au plus il rit au plus j'ai envie de lui casser la gueule.

\- Ahlala Eddyboy tu me tue, dit-il entre deux larmes.

Je regarde Bella complètement paumé, cherchant une explication mais elle hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux, refusant ainsi toute connexion avec moi. _Toi ma cocotte t'es la prochaine sur ma liste des confrontations._

\- Content de voir que ça te fasse marrer.

\- C'était pas le but ?

\- Pas vraiment non !

\- Merde Eddy, tu penses que tu peux me cogner moi ? T'as autant de chance que Bella.

\- Hey McCarty me sous estime pas ! J'ai un super crochet du droit !Intervient ma ... Jesaispasetc'estpaslemoment.

Et là c'est moi qui rit un peu trop fort. Et je n'aurais pas dû car ma provocation me vaut une démonstration trop mal placée. En effet, Bella me tape pile au niveau des côtes et me fait reculer de douleur. J'en tousse et reprends mal ma respiration. Elle bondit de son siège et se jette sur moi en se confondant d'excuses. Je tente de l'éloigner de la main mais elle insiste pour me toucher et lorsqu'elle y arrive - plus têtue c'est ma sœur - son contact brûle ma peau et je tressaute. Je souris alors en plissant le nez. _Cette fille sera ma perte_. Elle s'approche un peu plus et je peux sentir son haleine parfumée sur mon visage, ses lèvres toutes proches des miennes…

Pardonne-moi Edward.

Et rien ne serait en mesure de plus me distraire en cet instant que Bella, la fille en sweat éclipsant le reste du monde autour de moi. Enfin, excepté Emmett se raclant la gorge une bonne dizaine de fois, je crois.

\- Sans déconner vous deux c'est bizarre…"

_Rectification : Emmett aura ma perte._

Bella fait un pas de crabe un peu plus loin de moi et comme dégoûté, je décide de quitter la pièce sans plus d'explications.

_Putain sérieux mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_

De retour dans ma piaule, j'allume ma platine et les premières notes de Rocket Man résonnent dans la pièce, effaçant momentanément tous mes soucis. La musique prend alors tout l'espace dans mon corps et les seuls mots que je lâche, sont les paroles que je fredonne tout en m'afférant entre dressing, chambre et salle de bain. Sur ce, Bella me rejoint et me demande de baisser le son, voulant je suppose éclaircir notre situation, mais je refuse d'un signe de tête et chante plus fort "and i think it's gonna be a long long time" ça la fait rire et son regard sur moi semble s'adoucir. Et ça, ça me plaît vachement. Elle avance un peu comme elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière vers moi et prend d'elle même appui sur la crédence du meuble de la salle de bain, se soulève à l'aide de ses bras et s'assoie dessus. Je balaye ma tête de gauche à droite plusieurs fois et me retiens. Elle m'observe.. lorsque je me brosse les dents en battant la mesure ou lorsque je dézippe ma veste doucement. Veste que je lui donne d'ailleurs. Elle la prend sans sourciller et je me demande si elle fera de même quand je lui donnerais mon bas de pyjama - cette pensée me laisse rêveur - Je pars ensuite amorcer le bouton on de la douche et je capte par dessus mon épaule qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un cil. Je vire alors mon fute et lui laisse tout le loisir de mater mon cul. J'entends un gémissement et fier, je me place sous la douche de pluie espérant qu'elle perçoive mon humeur ou mieux qu'elle la partage. J'attends plein d'espoir mais elle ne vient pas. Clignant des yeux, je reste là un moment. Et à mesure que la musique change, mon humeur suit. Ou peut être est-ce l'inverse. Tiny Dancer, me rend plus connecté au monde réel et c'est avec cette boule au ventre si familière que je finis de me doucher. Quand je coupe l'eau. Le silence a pris place, le disque étant arrivé en bout de lecture. Je quitte la douche sans rien à ajouter de plus. Elle est partie. Je saisi une serviette, mes vêtements et me force à me vêtir seul. _Il le faut bien_…

Un jeans et un t-shirt manches longues plus tard, je me dirige vers ma chambre et sursaute à la vue de ma sœur assise sur mon fauteuil de bureau, se balançant comme une enfant.

"Je vous attendais monsieur Bond, me sort-elle d'une voix de méchante à l'accent slave.

\- Où est Bella ? Dis-je sans relever la blague - je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Sous la douche avec Emmett, je lui apporté des fringues comme tu me l'as gentiment demandé.

Je serre les poings prêts à exploser.

\- Pardon ?

Elle plisse les yeux et m'analyse silencieusement… merde c'était un test … _Fais genre mec, sur un malentendu ça passe crème._

\- OK. Cool. Merci pour elle. Ouais, elle allait pas repartir en robe de cocktail.

_Puah pathétique mon gars._

\- Bien sur. Dit-elle en sautant du fauteuil comme un lutin sur ressort bondissant d'une boîte en bois.

Elle doit être bonne pour le pressing, sa robe.

\- Euh ouais probablement. Acquiesce-je le plus détaché possible.

\- Ouais ouais ouais.. Et pour Em' et Rosalie t'es au courant ?

_Ouf, changement de sujet._

\- On a assisté à une dispute tôt ce matin. Tu y étais quand Jay a boxé Emmett ?

\- Non, je consolais maman à ce moment là. J'ai juste vu Emmett partir tête baissée Jasper sur ses talons. Rosalie ne répond pas à mes appels.

\- Merde... et c'est le cas de le dire. J'attrape de mes doigts une poignée de cheveux en oubliant que lever les bras est encore difficile pour moi et réprime mal un grondement. Alice tique et soudain inquiète de mon sort, soulève les bords de mon t-shirt. Elle cri contre sa paume plaquée sur les lèvres et me fait culpabiliser encore plus.

\- Mon dieu Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me dis pas que c'est Bella qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Non, Lice, Bella à eu un léger accident avec un vrai connard et je me suis battu.

-Bella ?!

-Bella va bien, on va bien. ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ok ?

-Mais tu souffres beaucoup ?

\- Ouais pas mal.

\- Bon ça c'est bien. Ça t'apprendra à faire le bâtard avec tout le monde.

\- Merci sœurette.

Je souris lèvres pincées et elle se rue dans mes bras, me faisant vaciller...

Pardonne-moi Lice. Pour tout, pardon avoue-je en me penchant, lèvres contre ses cheveux courts à la garçonne.

\- Dis Edward, tu iras voir Rosalie?

\- J'allais te le proposer. J'irais aujourd'hui, c'est promis.

\- Et les parents ?

\- Ça, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Je dois encore régler quelques trucs mais - et je me sépare un peu d'elle pour qu'elle puisse voir mon regard sincère - je te promets que je vais tout arranger.

\- Comment ? Dit-elle en reniflant.

\- Je vais trouver. Ne l'oublie pas, je suis Edward/Super/Cullen, je trouve toujours.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras petite sœur.

\- Tu sors avec Bella ?

\- Non.

\- Ouf.

Si ça question me désarçonne, sa réaction me cloue sur place. Et elle enchaîne,

Edward, s'il te plaît, laisse la tranquille.

\- Alice, ne le prends pas mal mais ça ne te regarde pas. Lui dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Elle se détache de moi et ce que je redoutais le plus, arrive. D'un air grave, elle me parle de la Bella post accident. De son trauma, de ses difficultés à émerger à l'hôpital, de ses monstrueuses migraines, et surtout de l'enfer qu'elle a vécu… par ma faute.

Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé et je n'ai jamais compris ton comportement envers elle, ni même toute cette haine mais je peux te dire que ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Ça a été si dur Edward !

Les bras m'en tombent et la boule dans mon ventre grossit.

\- Si mal ?

\- Oh oui Edward, j'ai bien cru qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Et là, c'est comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Que pouvais-je faire ou dire pour ma défense ? Rien. Rien parce que je n'avais pensé qu'à ma gueule et jamais une seule fois, ne m'étais mis à sa place. Alice a raison… La vérité c'est que je suis nocif pour Bella. Mais au moment où j'allais jurer de ne plus l'approcher, Bella apparaît et mon cœur bat à nouveau. Totalement perdu entre désir et réalité, je manque d'air. Je dois détourner mon regard mais ses yeux me fixent inquiets et je pourrais tout foutre en l'air devant ce que je crois être le chef d'œuvre de mon égoïsme légendaire. En comparaison avec Alice, Bella semble déjà marquée par la vie et cette étincelle dans son regard que j'aimais tant a bel et bien disparu .. À cause de moi. La pièce aurait pu dégouliner de sang frais en cet instant que ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Et comme si elle avait saisi, Bella s'avance vers moi doucement, main tendue paume en avant comme pour s'approcher d'un animal sauvage et moi, instinctivement, je recule. Ses yeux me supplient alors mais j'hoche la tête négativement et d'une voix étranglée, clos la conversation...et notre idylle par la même occasion.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Alice acquiesce, presque apaisée et Bella, sans un mot se retourne et sort de la pièce. Je pourrais m'effondrer là.

\- Merci Edward. Me dit ma sœur avant de me claquer un bisou sur la joue. Tu embrasse Rose pour moi hein ?

\- Oui, c'est promis. Je dois régler quelques trucs (comme me taper la tête contre le mur par exemple) et je passe la voir."

Je reste solo comme un con dans ma chambre où tout à présent me fait penser à Bella et me revoilà au point de départ quand après l'accident tout chez mes parents me la rappelait. De son odeur à ses fringues laissées ça et là entre ma chambre et celle d'Alice, aux bouquins sur lesquels nous griffonnions à tour de rôle des messages secrets... Et à chaque fois que mes pensées dérivaient vers elle, je voyais le sang et je suffoquais. Mais aujourd'hui.. Que vois-je ?

J'entends au loin la grosse voix d'Emmett saluer les filles et Mon cœur s'emballe.

_T'auras pas d'autre chance mec !_

Je fonce alors, monte et marche sur le lit, trébuche, dérape en sortant de ma chambre, traverse le couloir une main sur les côtes et lorsque j'arrive dans le living, me tenant presque au mur, je suis à la limite de rater mon coup.

_Réfléchis mec vite !_

"Bella !

La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle hésite mais se retourne et je me retiens de sourire. Elle me regarde instantanément et mon cœur vrille.

\- Oui ?

\- Je euh je

_Putain Cullen sujet verbe complément !_

Euh mes clefs !

Ce devait être une question mais ma phrase sonne comme une exclamation - exclamation de : j'ai enfin trouvé une idée !

\- Tes clefs ?

_On va allé loin comme ça._

\- Ma voiture, j'ai besoin de mes clefs de voiture, je déglutis sans salive.

\- Mais je ne les ai pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne les as pas ?!

Elle entortille ses doigts nerveuse et je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

\- Tu n'étais pas en état - ils allaient t'emmener à l'hôpital et, et

Et c'est bien la première fois que je la vois perdre ses moyens devant moi.

\- Bella calme-toi.

Je voudrais m'approcher d'elle mais ma sœur me surveille du coin de l'œil. Je soupire alors et me contiens.

Reprenons, où est la voiture Bella ?

\- A la fourrière. Je suis désolée Edward."

Ah.

Et voilà donc comment je me suis retrouvé à l'arrière de la Mini de ma sœur, inconfortablement installé au milieu car trop grand, avec Bella à quelques centimètres à l'avant et Alice au volant. Gênant.

Alice parle sans avoir besoin de reprendre sa respiration et Bella reste silencieuse. Super.

Arrivés à destination, je saute de joie intérieurement, impatient de pouvoir sortir de cette caisse et ce pour diverses raisons évidentes. Je me penche pour claquer une bise à Lice et Bella sort de la voiture pour actionner son siège et me laisser passer. Je déroule enfin mes jambes et me retrouve face à elle, la main sur la portière. Je la remercie, elle sourit et mon cœur bat à dix mille. Je me penche un peu en direction de ses lèvres mais la voix d'Alice me fait sursauter. Bella rit sous cape et ses joues se teintent d'un très joli rose.

"Tu veux que je vienne te récup plus tard Eddy ?

\- Non c'est bon Lic', je me débrouille merci."

Je grimace un peu puis souffle un coup et repars à la charge. Bella comprend et ne bouge pas d'un cil, patiente et docile. Je me penche alors et en salive d'avance. Mon pouls s'accélère à mesure que nos corps se rapprochent, sa respiration se saccade et son souffle chaud et délicat me fait tourner la tête. J'y suis presque - Mais lorsque j'effleure ses douces lèvres, le moteur de la voiture ronronne plus fort et je jurerais qu'Alice l'a fait exprès. Je finis par reculer à regret et par désespoir ou débilité profonde, salut Bella en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et je tourne les talons de honte.

Sur le chemin qui m'éloigne d'elle, je me tape le front une bonne dizaine de fois me répétant à quel point je peux être con. Je monte l'escalier de pierre et me retrouve devant l'immense porte d'entrée des Hale.. _Encore_. Une sensation désagréable de déjà-vu me pousse soudain à rebrousser chemin et me fait contourner la baraque.. _Éviter maman de Jasper._ En passant par un petit bosquet qui nous servait de passage secret avec Jay lorsque nous avions douze ans, je tombe sur le jardin rougeoyant de la propriété et me dirige vers la balançoire double accrochée aux branches du vieux chêne. Se basculant doucement, Rosalie est là seule, pensive, enroulée dans un plaid épais et je sais alors quoi faire.

Je sors de ma poche mon paquet et en tire deux cigarettes.

"Tu me fais une place ?

. . . . . . . . .

**Au prochain épisode, va y avoir du sport, des Ray ban et probablement très peu de vêtements..Alors on se retrouve au plus vite et en attendant, merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alerte, c'est juste awesome ! **

**Bon dimanche à tous mes loulous !**

**xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! Mettre en ligne un samedi entre minuit et deux heures du mat un chapitre long et important**

**c'est juste parfait comme timing, un peu comme les timing d'Eddy, _on est raccord c'est fou !_**

**_Merci à tous de suivre ma douce folie et de reviewter aussi bien, vous êtes géniaux !_**

**New Born - Muse / Believe - K's Choice / Do I wanna know - Artic Monkeys / I'm Okay - Sarah Bettens **

**. . . . .**

Disclaimer : Les persos d'origine appartiennent à celle qui aime les pommes ^^

**. . . . .**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Do you Wanna know ?**

**. . . . . .**

Face à la porte, j'hésite. Le trousseau de clefs en main, je me demande si je vais y arriver et me répète mentalement pour la sixième fois, le discours que j'ai composé sur le chemin du retour. Mais rien à faire, j'ai le trac. Je sautille un peu sur place pour me donner du courage et m'étire la nuque d'un mouvement de tête - Ça craque. _Allé, Cullen, c'est maintenant où jamais_. Je choisis alors une clef et expire fort avant de l'insérer dans la serrure. Jasper est là debout dos à moi, chemise en jeans retroussée sur ses bras tatoués old school. Il fait la vaisselle à la main en silence et ce manque de zic ne me dit rien qui va. Je réduis l'espace qui nous sépare et dépose un paquet sur l'îlot central puis me place à sa gauche et machinalement porte une main à mes cheveux. Il fait mine de m'ignorer, les yeux rivés sur son assiette sale.

Il me tarde déjà d'en finir.

"Salut.

\- Comment t'es entré ?

\- Je te dirais bien par la fenêtre mais j'ai pas envie de te mentir j'ai la clef, tu sais bien, dis-je comme une évidence.

Il me toise du coin de l'œil et rajoute la fourberie sur sa liste mentale de mes griefs. Nous avions tous les clefs des uns des autres pour une question de sécurité et/ou pour piller les frigos, faire des blagues ou encore taxer divers objets plus ou moins inutiles - à ce propos, je me souviens d'un certain canard - Mais à son arrivée, Maria avait exigé qu'on rende nos exemplaires afin de protéger l'intimité de son couple. Em' s'était exécuté non sans râler et moi, j'avais fait faire un double par prudence et désobéissance - et peut être aussi légèrement par voyeurisme - Et là, une fois de plus je me fais griller auprès de mon meilleur ami. Vous me direz, mauvaise entrée en matière Cullen et vous auriez raison mais soyons honnêtes, jamais il ne m'aurait ouvert si j'avais frappé. Et d'ailleurs…

\- OK. Mets la sur le comptoir et claque la porte derrière toi en sortant de chez moi.

\- Jasper. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Alors, de quoi parlerons-nous cette fois Edward, de toi contre Bella ou de toi dans Bella ?

\- Jay, j'te jure c'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase trop de fois ces dernières 24 heures alors épargne moi tu veux.

\- Viens on va s'asseoir.

Sans attendre la réponse, je reprends le sac et me dirige vers le salon.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries.

\- J'ai des bières.

Je retire du sac le-dit butin et le pose sur la table basse tel un conquérant. Il me regarde de travers et siffle.

\- Hé bien, un pack de 12 ? On fête quoi ? Emmett a lu un Tolstoï jusqu'au bout ?

\- Tu penses, j'aurais pris du champagne et de la coke pour l'occasion.

Il rit franchement à ma connerie et j'en profite pour sortir une bouteille de Jack's, chère à son cœur.

\- Putain qui est mort Cullen ? Là par contre, il panique - ascenseur émotionnel bonjour -

\- Personne mec, détends toi mais assis toi.

\- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer, dit-il en sortant du placard deux verres de shot.

Il quitte à regret la cuisine et vient me rejoindre. Avant de s'asseoir, il sort un décapsuleur de la poche arrière de son jeans - geste banal de la vie d'un Whitlock - et me le tends. Je lui sers alors une bière et rempli deux shots à raz bord. Il nous faudra au moins ça pour entamer la douloureuse.

\- Bois.. Et bois, lui ordonne-je. C'est pas facile à dire..

\- Essaie par le début.

Excellent conseil...

\- Emmett et Rosalie.

\- Edwaard…!

\- Jasper prends sur toi deux minutes et bois. Donc Emmett et Rosalie…

Jasper grogne à nouveau mais une fois le goulot de la bouteille porté à ses lèvres, le silence n'attend que moi et je peux enfin me mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Donc Emmett et Rosalie…

Lorsque j'étais enfant, je parlais peu. Alice même plus petite parlait pour deux. Je passais tout mon temps libre entre les couloirs de l'hôpital à suivre mon père ou à jouer du piano avec ma mère et Emmett et toi étiez mes deux seuls amis. (Nos pères étaient potes de fac, inscrits dans la même fraternité et c'est comme s'ils avaient toujours fait partie de ma famille.)

\- Edward, suis-je obligé de me taper la genèse du groupe ? Viens-en au fait steuplait.

\- Ok. Tu te rappelles de la fête de Newton ?

\- Celle dans son sous sol ?

\- Quel enfer cette soirée !

\- T'avais pas passé une demie heure dans le placard avec Irina ?

\- C'est bien ce que je dis !

\- Si tu le dis.. Bref donc on jouait à ce jeux débile et lorsque la bouteille m'a pointé, j'ai échangé ma place avec Emmett parce que la fille c'était.. Rose.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et oui, Rose et Emmett ça a commencé dans un des placards du sous sol de Newton. Insiste-je faussement nostalgique. Entre les cannes à pêche et les trophées poussiéreux du petit morveux. N'est-ce pas romantique ?! Fini-je dans un soupir.

\- Grave ! Je peux vomir ? _Ah la la sarcasme quand tu nous tiens._

\- Attends la suite.

Jasper avale de travers la nouvelle tout comme sa gorgée de bière. J'hésite à continuer mais j'ai déjà trop avancé. Alors, je prends un ton beaucoup plus sérieux pour lui parler de la joie d'Emmett d'être avec la belle Rosalie. De ma galère d'en savoir trop et de l'avoir fait dans son dos. Mais surtout, je m'attarde sur l'immense sourire de Rose. Elle rayonnait, enfin...jusqu'à un certain jour.

\- Quel jour ?

\- Le dernier jour de son stage au garage King. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ouais ben quoi ? Le garage du vieux gars collectionneur de caisses anglaises ?

\- Tu te rappelles de quoi d'autre ?

\- Bof rien de bien wow. Au début Rosie était super enthousiaste et puis elle s'est lassée comme d'hab et papa a insisté pour qu'elle termine. Ils se sont disputés et elle y est retournée.. Tu connais mon père.

\- Ouais ben il aurait pas dû..

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je te jure que personne n'était au courant, pas même Alice.

\- De quoi tu parles Edward ?

\- Rosalie chouinait souvent pour ne pas aller bosser là-bas mais Emmett n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi et pour la motiver, il passait la prendre tous les soirs avec du réglisse et un frappucino. Le dernier soir de son stage, Em' et moi étions sur le terrain. Le coach avait insisté pour qu'il reste s'entraîner parce qu'un recruteur était présent et je partais donc à sa place chercher ta sœur.

\- Mais attends, j'étais où moi ?

\- Weed - Irina…?

\- Ah putain ouais c'est vrai qu'est-ce que j'étais con à cette époque !

\- Étais ?

\- On parle de toi… Ou ?

\- Non, non, ça va aller merci. Donc je poursuis.

\- Ouais ça vaut mieux.

\- J'étais à la bourre parce que j'avais hésité entre caramel et chocolat chez Starbucks…

Je marque une pause, le temps de me servir un shot, de le boire et d'enchaîner avec la bière que je vide d'une traite. Jasper me regarde bouche ouverte et yeux ronds. J'ai toute son attention.

J'entrai donc dans l'atelier un peu comme une tornade avec deux frappucinos. Au prime abord, L'endroit avait l'air désert mais en réalité, Rose était bien là. Et son boss aussi. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui se présenta le premier. Sale, essoufflé, débraillé. Son visage rougi de honte, les mains en l'air en avant comme s'il était devant un putain de flic et je ne compris pas tout de suite. Il parlait archi vite et répétait que rien ne s'était passé. Alors par réflexe, je me mis à détailler la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose de louche - Il avait forcément dû faire une connerie puisqu'il se sentait coupable - Et c'est là que je l'ai vu.. Elle. Enfin ses mains jointes recouvertes de cambouis, au dessus de sa tête.. Au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que..

\- Me coupe pas.

Les boissons tombèrent et je courrai la rejoindre. Elle était étendue là par terre, inconsciente.. Je la suppliais de se réveiller n'écoutant pas l'homme déblatérer. Je tapotais sa joue d'une main tandis que l'autre palpait son poignet.. Elle avait un pouls et je soufflais. La peur aurait pu me paralyser après tout je n'étais qu'un gosse mais mes escapades secrètes aux urgences de l'hosto où mon père bossait, à observer toutes ces grandes personnes courageuses et héroïques sauvant des vies sans trembler me donna le courage nécessaire pour la réanimer et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une lueur effrayante traversa son regard. Et quand elle hurla sans voix, je compris. Rapidement je scannais ses vêtements déchirés et je conclus au pire. Le connard derrière moi tenta de se justifier. "Elle est tombée dans les pommes, j'ai essayé de lui faire du bouche à bouche, rien de plus, je vous le jure" etc. Mais les yeux de Rose… Eux ne mentaient pas. Et c'est à peu près là que je perdis les pédales…

\- Il l'a violé ?

\- Non.. Il a essayé.

\- Comment tu ?

\- Je le sais, n'insiste pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je l'ai frappé.

\- Et…?

\- Et… J'ai foutu le feu.

\- Tu l'as immolé ?

\- Ça va pas non ?! J'ai foutu le feu à son garage.

\- Tu aurais dû le tuer Edward merde !

\- Je savais que tu allais dire ça !

Le ton monte entre nous. Jay se met à refuser les verres que je lui sers et je commence à regretter mon quatrième shot.

\- Non en fait, tu aurais dû m'en parler et je l'aurais tuer. Comment as tu osé me cacher ça ?! Tu étais mon frère ! C'est de ma sœur putain dont on parle ! Et si ça avait été Alice bordel ?!

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu dis ! J'ai bien failli le buter Jasper !

\- Failli n'est pas suffisant !

\- Et laisser Rose s'exposée aux yeux de tous ? C'est elle qui m'en a empêché. Elle a dû lutter pour que j'arrête de le frapper. J'étais incontrôlable !

\- La preuve que non !

\- Merde à la fin ! À tes yeux je fais tout de travers ! Arrête de te prendre pour mon père ! Alors OUI, je suis arrivé en retard et OUI j'ai gardé le secret. Punis moi pour ça, j'en ai rien à foutre mais j'avais 15 ans Jay et ni Rose, ni moi ne voulions avoir un mort sur la conscience même monstrueux soit-il ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir. Et j'ai respecté sa volonté parce que tout ce qui comptait et qui compte c'est elle, c'est Rosalie. Et t'auras beau dire et faire contre moi - comme me frapper jusqu'à voir des licornes - j'ai sauvé ta sœur ce soir-là et je suis un putain de héros alors tu bois, tu dis merci et tu me pardonnes !

\- Et c'est tout, c'est bon ?

\- Non c'est pas tout !

Merde on dirait le discours d'un vieil alcoolo - j'aurais vraiment dû freiner sur la bière aussi, j'ai l'impression d'être défoncé -

Tu vas respecter ses choix de femme ! _Me voilà féministe maintenant. _Non parce que tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu dans sa vie c'est l'autre débile en kimono qui nous sert d'ami.

Je balance cette info comme si elle venait d'ailleurs et nous revois tout gosse au bord du lac, Rosalie contre Emmett à s'échanger discrètement des bonbecs. Si Jay les avait vu avec mes yeux, il aurait compris. Mais les grands frères ne font pas ce genre de choses. Ils foncent dans le tas et grognent.

Mais après ça…

\- Finis tes phrases putain !

\- Après ça, impossible d'en parler, de faire semblant ou d'être avec lui. Elle a juste rompu - comme d'un rien - sans plus d'explication et s'est refermée sur elle-même. T'as pas idée du calvaire pour Emmett !

\- Mais et tu l'as laissé toute seule toi ?!

\- T'es sérieux là ?! Bien Sûr que non !

\- Vous ne vous adressez jamais la parole.

\- Il faut bien donner le change surtout avec Alice suspicieuse de tout..

\- Ta sœur, pas au courant ? J'y crois pas une seconde !

\- Elle sait qu'il y a un truc et que Rose a parfois besoin de moi.

\- Et elle s'en contente ?

\- Oui. Pour Rose. Oui.

\- Et alors quoi, elle t'appelle et tu accours dans ton costume de super héros ?

\- Sois pas comme ça putain ! Je veille sur elle, Jay comme si elle était ma propre sœur..

\- T'es sûr de ça ?

\- OK, plus que pour ma propre sœur. Mais ça c'est mon problème.

\- Et ma sœur devrait être le mien, pas le tien.

\- Tu crois que ça m'a plus de te cacher la vérité ? Tu crois que c'était simple de vivre avec ça ? Tu n'étais pas en état d'assumer bon sang souviens-toi ! Tes parents divorçaient et vous prenaient pour des biens mobiliers à se partager. Tu n'étais même pas conscient la plupart du temps. Snippy ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Me juges pas Cullen, t'as pas le droit !

\- Et je ne le fais pas putain ! Jay arrête d'être sur la défensive, je suis ton ami. Je suis peu-être con et égoïste mais je t'aime putain et j'en ai marre de me battre avec toi !

\- Alors pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que, parce que Rosalie est là dans mon appart. Elle et Em'..

\- Non !

\- Si Jasper ! Tu vas les laisser régler tout ce merdier et s'ils décident de remettre ça ensemble tu vas être heureux pour eux et pas juste faire genre.

\- Mais c'est Emmett..

\- Oui et il lui donne le smile.

\- Et c'est tout ce qui compte, j'imagine ?!

\- Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Jasper accuse le coup et j'en profite pour me détendre un peu sur le canapé. Je me rends compte alors que l'espace autour de moi a changé. Le salon semble avoir été vidé et il n'y a pas cette bonne odeur d'ajiaco du dimanche soir qui nous fait tant saliver mon coloc et moi de l'autre côté du couloir et sans prendre de gants je lui demande.

Où est Maria ?

\- Partie.

Jasper enquille un shot sans grimacer. Et le temps que l'information monte à mon cerveau, il vide une bière. Merde comment ai-je pu rater ça ? Et moi qui m'étonnais de voir en lui toute cette colère - Jasper si tempéré habituellement -

\- Raconte.

\- En résumé, elle était trop bien pour ma famille et je suis trop lâche même pour un p'tit gars du sud.

\- Ta mère n'a pas voulu d'elle au gala, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'as tout compris Einstein !

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour toi mec !

Et je le suis sincèrement. J'aimais beaucoup Maria et je sais qu'il va se fustiger un bon moment de ne pas s'être rebellé pour elle. Je me sens être un piètre ami à présent et mes épaules tombent alors sous le poids de la culpabilité. Le super héros en moi, si du moins il a existé un jour, se terre profondément, me rendant muet comme une carpe et je coule du canapé vers le sol. Jasper m'imite et nous voilà le cul sur le plancher brut, dos contre les canaps, l'un en face de l'autre. Deux petits cons pompettes, remplis de remords et d'alcool. Soudain, la fatigue entraînant la connerie, je fredonne sa comptine d'en temps.. "smok smok smok your dope smok it down the treed smoki smoki smoki smoki smok some weed" Et Jay éclate de rire. Je pouffe en portant la bouteille à la bouche et crache un peu de bière ce qui nous provoque un gigantesque fou rire. J'en retiens mes côtes tandis qu'il peine à retenir ses larmes et tape du pied plusieurs fois pour accompagner ses éclats de voix. Puis d'un revers de main, chasse une larme et j'inspire profondément.

\- Je veux la voir.

Radical mais sans animosité aucune dans la voix, ses dires et ce besoin d'être auprès d'elle, stoppent notre fou rire et j'acquiesce. Il se redresse d'un bond et me regarde de haut. Je connais ce regard. Je lui tends alors la main et le fixe à mon tour. De sa poigne, il m'aide à me relever et garde ma main dans la sienne.

Merci Eddy.

\- Ami ?

\- Non. Il marque un temps et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Frère ?

Je grimace, il m'a fait peur ce con et lui, me sourit et de mon sourire en coin qu'il m'a visiblement piqué, le salaud !

\- Frère ! Je l'entraîne de ma poigne dans une accolade fraternelle et finissons bras dessus bras dessous direction : mon appartement.

Au fait, je garde la clef.

\- M'en fous, de toute façon je crois que je vais revenir vivre avec vous. Dis, tu louerais pas tes services par hasard ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De pyromane.. Je foutrais bien le feu à mon appart là.

\- T'es con j'te jure ! Mais ça peut se négocier."

Nous entrons chez nous et retrouvons Rose et Emmett habillés - Dieu merci - assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sages comme des images. Inquiète, Rosalie se lève et s'avance vers nous. J'essaie de la rassurer du regard mais elle n'en a que faire de moi. Seule la réaction de son frère compte en cet instant. Alors quand il accourt vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, c'est comme si enfin tout notre monde pouvait se remettre à tourner rond. Et Le soulagement dans les yeux d'Emmett est si beau à voir - ou l'alcool - que je ne résiste pas à accourir vers lui moi aussi pour un fantastique câlin. Évidemment Em' joue le jeux - je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt - et nous finissons par chopper les deux blonds pour un hug à quatre. Mon coloc saute sur place, Rose rigole, Jay tente de nous entraîner dans une gigue et moi je me détache difficilement de leur étreinte car j'ai grand besoin de respirer et de faire stopper le mobilier qui ne cesse de bouger devant mes yeux. Bref, m'asseoir.

"T'es bourré Cullen ? L'un d'eux parle, mais lequel ?

\- Bah tu tiens plus l'alcool ?

\- C'est nouveau ça.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a mangé ?

\- Donnez moi deux minutes."

Mais deux minutes ne suffiront pas et je ne sais par quel miracle mais me voilà sur mon lit, transformé selon mon cerveau imbibé en géant aquarium.

Soudain mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche et je force pour contrôler mes doigts devenus guimauves afin qu'ils actionnent le schéma. La curiosité de découvrir qui m'écrit à cette heure tardive sera plus forte que mon envie de vomir... Si seulement mon lit pouvait arrêter de tanguer ! Mes yeux tentent de faire la mise au point - pas facile sur ce bateau - Qui a parlé d'aquarium ? Je suis sur une putain de mer déchaînée ouais ! Je force une dernière fois sur le point de sombrer quand j'aperçois, LE nom qui me fait bander ? Gerber ? rêver ?

Bella :  /rB6mXBWrPXY

Hein ? Je clique sur le lien et les Monkeys tapent dans ma tête. Le smartphone posé près de mon cœur, je laisse les notes, le rythme et les paroles envahir ma cabine et dans mon naufrage, crois comprendre où elle veut en venir. Et quand les dernières voix dans ma tête se taisent, je me rue sur l'écran, cherche et trouve rapidement le lien à répondre et ce dans l'exploit de faire fis de la houle.

Moi :  /j5cmn6eoUOk

La distance qui me sépare de ma maison ne mène nul part et c'est un temps désespéré pour errer. je m'éloigne de toi. Tout se mélange dans ma pauvre tête. L'ais-je pensé ? L'ais-je dit ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je m'endors et bien plus tard, les rayons du soleil me réveillent ou plutôt m'agressent et je grogne en émergeant. Entre gueule de bois, haleine douteuse et dalle d'enfer, je refais surface et mes pas au sol ne sont pas rassurant. Encore sapé de la veille, je titube vers la cuisine en emportant avec moi mon jeté de lit Batman (et je vous emmerde) et mes lunettes de soleil.

"Wow, siffle Rose qui se déplace bien trop vite pour mon propre bien. T'as une sale gueule.

\- T'as pas un chez toi, toi ?

\- Ne frappe pas la main qui te nourrit Cullen. Me dit-elle en me plaçant une assiette sur le comptoir. Mange !

Je m'assois vaguement sur le tabouret, couverture autour de mes épaules façon cape et relève légèrement mes lunettes de soleil du nez.

\- Un sandwich jambon fromage ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

\- Petit déjeuner de lendemain de cuite spécial Rosalie ! Tu me remerciera plus tard.

\- Et il t'a remercié lui ? Pointant du doigts Jasper la tête appuyée contre le zinc à l'autre bout du comptoir.

\- Lui, c'est autre chose. Me répond t-elle visiblement agacée.

Je remarque alors le téléphone de Jasper posé devant lui en mode on et un son très désagréable en sortir. Emmett arrive habillé - Rose pitié reste à vie avec nous - embrasse sa douce un peu trop bruyamment à mon goût - finalement Rose rentre chez toi - et lui pique sa pomme verte fraîchement croquée. Il en arrache un bon morceau et le son produit tambourine dans mes tempes - Emmett pars vivre chez elle en fait - puis le bruit sortant du téléphone de Jay devient de plus en plus fort et tout en machouillant mon sandwich, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de la voix de Maria qui hurle sans interruption au bout du fil et ce en espagnol.

\- Pourquoi il met le haut parleur ?

\- tu parles, y a pas de haut parleur, il a mis le son au minimum !

\- Je l'ai toujours dit, cette fille est trop bruyante, intervient mon coloc, la bouche pleine.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, me dis-je tout en me levant. Je secoue très lentement la tête - à raison - et me rapproche de Jasper qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Alors, je prends le téléphone en main, mets quelques secondes pour en capter la configuration, puisque ce n'est pas un IPhone, coupe la conversation net et balance nonchalamment le tel sur le zinc.

\- Meeeec !

\- Tu comprends un truc en espagnol toi ?

\- ...Non.

\- Bon."

Et sur ce bref échange et devant les yeux ébahis de mes amis, je quitte la pièce sans douter de moi car en cet instant oui, je m'aime - c'est la cape Batman - et pars me préparer. Après une rapide douche durant laquelle je tente de me souvenir de certains détails de la veille, je m'habille - jeans et pull en cachemire - et d'étonnante bonne humeur, range et nettoie ma chambre en sifflotant. Une musique étrange trotte alors dans ma tête et comme je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur son titre, je décide de faire quelque chose de totalement inédit. Je rejoins le salon et m'installe pour la première fois depuis deux ans sur le banc du piano à queue laqué noir. Ils hallucinent tous.

"T'as pas dit qu'il était désaccordé ?

\- J'ai dit aussi que j'aimais la musique country…

Jasper qui n'a toujours pas bougé et qui à ce rythme là, risque de prendre racine, lève un avant-bras, coude sur le zinc et me tend son majeur. Emmett rit et j'en rate une note. Rosalie s'approche de moi et se cale contre l'instrument. Sa curiosité est telle qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mots. Elle se lit sur son visage. Je lui souris et me penche un peu plus sur le clavier…

J'ai ce son depuis tout à l'heure mais je ne trouve pas.. Marmonne-je pour moi-même.

Alors je laisse mes doigts courir sur les touches blanches et noires sans trop m'attarder pour une fois sur les cicatrices de ma main. Mais malheureusement Un peu tremblant et hésitant, je manque trop vite de concentration et sens les nerfs monter en moi. Rose, me donne alors une légère tape sur l'épaule me coupant de cet élan de frustration.

\- Hey mais je connais cette chanson !

Enthousiaste, je relève la tête dans l'espoir qu'elle allume ma lanterne mais elle aussi cherche et trépigne comme si elle avait le titre sur le bout de la langue.

Mais d'où je connais ce truc ? Continue Edward.

Je m'exécute, à deux nous aurons plus de chance de trouver mais de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, un autre son ou plus exactement un bruit emmerdant me gène à m'en taper sur le système. Un acharné au dehors joue avec son klaxon comme un ado tirant sur sa.. - Je pianote alors plus fort et plus vite mais surtout plus saccadé et Rose m'arrête.

Non tu mélanges deux chansons là. Recommence.

J'obéis et c'est Jasper qui intervient sans pour autant lever le front du comptoir. Tel un libérateur et grâce à sa culture musicale incroyable, il ne tarde pas à mettre fin à notre croisade matinale.

\- Artic Monkeys - Do I Wanna know 2013 - Album AM et pour la petite anecdote, ils-

\- Yes merci WikiJay ! Bon l'anecdote on s'en fout mais merci tu viens d'illuminer notre journée !

\- Aaaaah mais voilà d'où je connais ce son, c'est Bella ! Elle n'écoute que ça depuis des mois dans sa caisse, c'en est chiant !

Et là, je percute. C'est comme si Rose venait de me passer l'une des pièces phares du puzzle de ma vie et très vite, sors mon téléphone de la poche. Je pars à la recherche de nouveaux indices et je retrouve dans l'espace messagerie deux textos de la veille ainsi qu'un nouveau datant d'il y a quelques minutes. .

Bella : Il est temps d'aller fumer sur le balcon non ? Les yeux plissés, je songe au message caché qu'il pourrait y avoir dans cette simple phrase et me demande si je ne devrais pas effectivement aller m'allumer une clope. Et comme pour m'y inviter, le débile en bas klaxonne de plus belle et là je craque..

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce connard ?

J'ouvre en grand la baie et l'enjambe tout en rageant, prêt à le caillasser depuis ma terrasse.

Je vais lui faire bouffer son - Bella ?

Que vois-je, en me penchant démesurément par dessus la balustrade de pierre ? Ma caisse garée juste en bas et Bell's appuyée contre la portière avant, yeux rivés vers moi derrière ses aviators. Elle me fait un signe de la main maladroit et je manque de plonger. Juste à temps Rosalie à ma suite, me retient par la ceinture de mon Levi's et complètement désorienté, je la regarde hébété.

C'est ma caisse euh c'est Bella.

Ses sourcils se lèvent et dans un geste purement affectueux, selon Rosalie, elle me cogne.

\- Oui j'ai vu ça. T'attends quoi pour y aller Cullen ?

\- Je..

\- Fonce !

Les mains dans les cheveux, je tourne et retourne super nerveux avant de prendre une décision. Mais mes amis eux aussi ont pris une décision et me foutent quasi dehors.

Manteau, portefeuille, écharpe, une converse, clés, lunettes de soleil, iPhone, une deuxième converse, clopes,

\- Je peux avoir mes baskets plutôt ?

\- Non ! Dégages !"

Et ils me claquent la porte au nez. Je range alors rapidement mes effets personnels dans les poches intérieures de mon manteau et galère à enfiler et à lacer mes All star noires. Puis ajustant du doigt mes Wayfarer sur le nez, j'inspire suffisamment d'air pour remplir mes poumons et descends les étages quatre par quatre. À mesure que je dévale les escaliers, mes pensées s'emmêlent et je perds le compte des paliers. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mon écharpe refuse de s'enrouler correctement autour de mon cou et je faux de m'étaler une bonne quinzaine de fois. L'épopée de la cage d'escalier se termine enfin et je passe la lourde porte en fonte aussi vite que possible. Je me précipite et rate presque la fin du trottoir. Me faire percuter par les voitures en marche étant exclu, mes converses stoppent net au bord de la chaussée et j'opère un mouvement de funambule pour garder l'équilibre. Bella rit de bon cœur mais sans se moquer et je lui souris en retour. À ce moment précis, les incohérences dans ma tête cessent de me torturer et je suis à peu près certain de trois choses - Un, Bella est dingue - Deux, une part d'elle dont j'ignore la puissance - désire être avec moi et trois, Alice va me tuer.

**. . . . . . .**

**Et voilà à la semaine prochaine les z'amis !**

**Non je déconne, je vous mets la suite, partez pas …**

**. . . . . . .**

"Salut étranger

\- Merci pour la voiture.

\- Tu m'emmènes en balade Cullen ?

\- Où tu voudras Swan.

Elle me tend fièrement les clefs et je sens dans son sourire espiègle qu'elle me prépare quelque chose. Je devrais hésiter, jouer les Edward/blasé/Cullen ou même fuir mais je n'écoute plus ma bonne conscience et contourne le véhicule pour lui ouvrir la portière passager. Mon geste la surprend mais elle monte en silence. Si ça, ça la surprend alors j'ai bien fait de ne pas l'avoir pris dans mes bras pour la faire tournoyer en l'air avant de la renverser dans un baiser de cinéma… Cette pensée qui m'a traversé l'esprit de nombreuses fois entre les escaliers et le trottoir me fait légèrement bugger et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour me ramener sur terre. J'entre à mon tour dans le véhicule et respire son parfum. Comment suis-je passé de la haine au chamalow en si peu de temps ?

\- Bon on bouge ou tu veux que je te laisse en tête à tête avec ta caisse ?

Ah ben non fausse alerte, il suffisait juste qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Ce qu'elle peut être énervante !

\- J'attends la destination. Où veux-tu aller ?

\- C'est vrai, je peux choisir ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu vas pas râler ?

Je roule des yeux.

\- Non. Alors ?

\- Ok alors allons au diner.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu sais bien lequel.

Je murmure un j'aurais dû parier. Et elle me demande de répéter plus fort.

\- C'est vrai que t'as toujours faim toi.

Elle hoquette et me tape l'épaule genre choquée par mes propos. Je ris et démarre avant que la situation ne dérape. La route est dégagée et le voyage se passe calmement. Bella est même un peu trop sage à mon goût. J'en profite alors pour lui casser les pieds, parce que soyons réaliste, j'adore faire ça.

J'avais dit que je ne râlerai pas mais ce vieux diner ?

\- Donc tu m'as menti.. Encore ! Me rétorque t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Moi ? Mais non pas du tout, dis-je le plus innocemment possible.

\- Tu râles.

\- Je râle pas.

\- Si tu râles.

\- Non, puisque qu'on y est.

\- Arghhh ce que tu peux m'énerver !

\- Ah voilà ! J'me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- La Bella/douce et adorable /Swan

\- Je . te . déteste !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil par-dessus mes lunettes et elle me tire la langue en retour avant de sortir de la voiture. La portière claque et je pouffe tout seul. Puis ma portière s'ouvre et dans une révérence,

Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de sortir ses fesses du véhicule..

J'obtempère non sans lâcher un, 'Classieuse comme d'hab'.

\- Et tu peux rajouter délicate à ta liste.

\- Dans tes rêves chérie !

\- Si tu savais mon amour, tu ne dirais pas ça !

Et là, nous nous figeons sur place devant les portes du diner, visiblement perturbés par notre petit jeux et le lieux, auparavant si cher à nos cœurs. Un rire gêné plus tard, je la laisse entrer et regarde mes pieds en la suivant. _Est ce que j'ai aimé ça ? _Je me frictionne maladroitement la nuque et m'installe sur la banquette en cuir en face d'elle. N'osant pas trop croiser son regard, je fixe un moment la table en formica et dégluti mal en lisant l'inscription gravée au compas : B&E.. _Forcément !_

\- Tu l'as fait exprès de choisir cette table ? !

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'elle comprenne ma question vu que c'est elle qui a fomenté ce plan diabolique.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, je suis une fille nostalgique.

\- Sans déconner, j'avais pas remarqué. Entre ta vieille Chevrolet et ton look Joplin, sûr que t'aime les vieilleries.

\- De un, on ne critique pas Janis, surtout pas toi et de deux, tu adorais cet endroit avant.

\- Et de trois ?

\- Et de trois, ils font les meilleurs pancakes de la ville.

Elle se fout de moi. Nous Emmener dans "notre café " et choisir précisément cette table n'ont aucun rapport avec la qualité du menu. Et elle le sait et elle sait que je sais. Mais je retiens mes mots car nous sommes interrompus.

\- Donc, dis-je après que la serveuse ait pris tout son temps pour prendre notre commande, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Tu lâches pas l'affaire toi.

\- Jamais. Accouche Swan.

\- Disons, que c'est un endroit familier propice à la discussion et un terrain neutre pour que tu puisses tenir ta promesse.

Nous y voilà.. C'était un piège !

\- Et pourquoi neutre ?

\- Et bien pour ne pas que tu trouves un moyen de nous déconcentrer, genre comme dans ta salle de bain...

À peine a t-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle rougit vachement et je m'en sens tout chose. Je me racle la gorge et serre les dents.

Ne penses pas à ça Edward, non, n'y pense même pas.. Descends pas le regard ! Non mate pas ses seins, ferme les yeux devant ses lèvres… Et trop tard !

Un peu à l'étroit dans mon jeans, je gigote sur place et le diable en moi décide de sauter sur l'occas. Je me penche alors sur la table et lui dis..

\- Ok mais j'ai lu Fifty et les lieux public ne me font pas peur. Sa poitrine se gonfle et le diable se réjouit.

… Et je pourrais te demander d'enlever ton string et t'ordonner de me le passer par dessous la table.

Elle déglutit mal mais ne se dégonfle pas. Le diable alors change de main et elle se penche à son tour..

\- Sauf que je te dirais que là tout de suite, je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements.

J'en reste sans voix. Totalement scotché, et me rapproche un peu plus comme charmé par ces mots magiques et en bon mec que je suis, lui chuchote . .

\- C'est vrai, t'en porte pas là ?

\- Raconte-moi ton histoire et si elle me convient, je pourrais te montrer ça.. aux toilettes ou dans ta caisse par exemple…

Gloups, je suis foutu. Comment lui résister ? Mais surtout comment enchaîner après ça ?

\- Je.. Euh. Donne moi un instant.

\- Désarçonné, Cullen ?

\- Attends, t'es marrante toi, c'est pas si simple.

\- Ah mais si si, je t'assure. Sujet, verbe etc et t'enchaîne. Trop facile ! Même Emmett peut le faire, alors toi tu penses bien.

Je ne rebondis pas sur la vanne - nulle - mais sur l'autre sujet qu'elle me suggère malgré elle, afin de détendre si je puis dire l'atmosphère.

\- Au fait, Emmett et Rosalie..

Et soudain je pique sa curiosité.

\- Non ?!

\- Je t'assure et Jasper est OK.

Et là, je la cloue sur place. Elle me supplie presque de lui raconter toute l'histoire et je m'exécute pour son plus grand plaisir et je dois l'avouer, mon propre bien. Mon récit lui provoque une multitude de sentiments passant de la colère au soulagement, des rires aux larmes. Je me retiens de la rejoindre sur sa banquette pour la consoler et serre les poings lorsque mon monologue touche à sa fin.

\- Et maintenant ? Dit-elle en buvant son café. Vas-tu me raconter ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Oui vraiment Edward. L'urgent besoin dans son regard ne fait aucun doute. Il est temps. Alors résolu, je me jette une fois de plus dans le passé.

\- Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?

\- L'hôpital.

\- Bella..

Et là, c'est elle qui se déplace et efface l'espace entre nous en s'asseyant tout près de moi.

\- Je sais ce que je te demande mais je suis là avec toi. Parle-moi je t'en prie Edward, aide-moi à comprendre.

\- OK.

Fatigué, non que dis-je, épuisé ! je cède et… Donc l'hôpital…

Face à face sur notre petite banquette en cuir rouge, nos mains se frôlant sur la table, je lui raconte mon histoire post accident. Je passe rapidement les moments de coma puisqu'il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer et m'attarde sur ces angoisses de voir, de sentir et de ressentir le sang couler. Sur tous ces flashs d'elle perdue dans cette marre de sang épais et poisseux - rien que d'en reparler j'en ai la nausée - et Bella accroche ses doigts aux miens. Je respire alors un bon coup et continue. Je lui parle enfin de mes nombreuses opérations et de la souffrance d'avoir ces fixateurs externes aux doigts. En disant cela, mes yeux se portent sur ma main et lorsqu'elle touche délicatement toutes mes cicatrices, j'ai envie de hurler. Mais je résiste et la laisse faire. En me focalisant sur ses yeux chocolats, je lui raconte combien j'ai pu détester mon père d'avoir refusé mon hospitalisation à domicile. Réaliser que son fils unique pouvait être la plus grosse déception de sa vie, me fit devenir un monstre. Jamais je ne pourrais être le grand chirurgien ou le grand pianiste qu'il rêvait que je sois et ma vie toute entière en est gâchée. Et tout ça à cause de..

\- Moi, affirme t-elle en baissant les yeux et surtout, en retirant ses mains des miennes.

Je tique alors et pars récupérer l'une de ses mains. Et du pouce, je dessine de doux cercles imaginaires sur sa peau.

\- Non, Bell's arrêtes, c'est pas ta faute. C'était un accident et je n'aurais jamais dû te faire culpabiliser de la sorte.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ?

\- Te détester, te fuir sans raison, te laisser pleurer sous la pluie ? Parce que, parce que je suis un connard égoïste et qu'il y avait trop de haine, de peur et de douleur en moi pour être juste et cohérent. Au début, penser à toi était ma porte de sortie dans toute cette folie mais ces pensées sans cesse teintées de rouge me rendaient malade et je n'avais plus aucune échappatoire. J'étais dans le noir total et mon corps luttait mal pour reprendre le dessus. Lorsqu'on m'a transféré en centre de rééducation, je respirais mieux. Moins de confrontation au sang, du sport, des objectifs et un but à atteindre et surtout de nouveaux mots sur mon mal.

\- L'Hématophobie ?

\- Voilà. Une réaction incontrôlable à tout ce stress post traumatique. À force de tourner en boucle ces images de toi ensanglantée, j'en étais devenu psychotique. La vérité c'est que je t'ai cru morte des jours durant. Et mon cerveau a disjoncté. J'étais fou de rage contre Tyler, fou de rage contre mon père, fou de rage contre le verglas, contre ton manque phénoménal de bol et puis surtout contre moi d'être venu plus tôt pour te voir. Con comme j'étais, je n'avais pas osé t'écrire pour te demander de sortir avec moi et finalement j'étais fou de rage d'éprouver des sentiments pour… Toi.

Tout à coup, je me surprends à tracer les lignes de l'inscription de nos initiales sur la table et ne vois pas tout de suite les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Mais quand je m'en aperçois, plus rien d'autre ne compte et sans attendre une seconde de plus, la prends dans mes bras pour la consoler tout contre moi. Je la berce doucement et m'en veux encore plus d'être à l'origine de sa peine ..

Bella sssh calme toi. On arrête, OK ?

\- Non, renifle t-elle. Continue.

\- Mais ça fait trop mal.

\- S'il te plaît.

Je soupire et obéis à contre cœur. _Cette fille est plus maso que moi._

Je lui parle alors de mes progrès, de mes échecs physiques et thérapeutiques et de la distance voulue entre ma famille et moi. De ma décision également de taire ma phobie. Ce besoin de cacher cette honte, cette faiblesse. De me cacher tout simplement. Je me sentais laid avec toutes ces marques sur mon corps, nul et inutile et puis les regards sur moi étaient insupportables, j'étais devenu ce putain de Quasimodo, la gueule déviée en moins.. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'allais devoir renoncer à presque tout ce qui me faisait vibrer.. Les sports que j'aimais pratiquer, la bio, les sorties ciné gore entre potes etc et puis les filles et surtout elle.

Mais tu en as eu des pou - des meufs pardon.

_Jalousie ? Héhé.._

\- Jamais plus de quelques semaines - _esquiver au max le sujet_ \- Et je ne te parle même pas de toutes ces perspectives d'avenir impossibles ou tout ce à quoi je dois faire attention. Éviter le milieu médical, certains objets du quotidien devenus des carcans à utiliser comme mon rasoir par exemple. Faire médecine, avoir des enfants, être présents pour eux dans leurs moments de maladresse ou ne serait-ce qu'assister à leur naissance. Et puis va demander aux personnes que tu aimes de ne jamais saigner en ta présence... J'ai l'impression d'errer sans but Bella et j'ai beau faire du forcing, j'arrive à rien.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as arrêté la fac.

\- J'ai tenu tant bien que mal la prépa mais je me suis fait sortir en septembre pour avoir vomi en cours et j'ai lâché l'affaire.

\- Tu fais quoi alors de tes journées ?

\- Je passe mon temps à attendre Jay et Em' à la Bu. Je lis tout ce que je peux en évitant bien soigneusement certains rayons.. D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'il y avait une rangée Dan Brown ?

\- Sérieux ? Grimace t-elle.

\- Juste après "Lectures érotiques des temps modernes". Curieux choix d'organisation des ouvrages, non ?

\- J'ai décidément hâte d'entrer en fac !

\- Tu vas adorer.

Je caresse ses cheveux doucement, imaginant soudain Bella évoluer à la fac, étudier, trébucher, réussir et vivre.. Loin de moi,. II le faudrait, vu le boulet que je suis devenu. Cette idée me glace et je voudrais l'effacer mais elle est bien présente et c'est trop tard. Alors je décide d'appuyer là où ça fait mal et lui rappelle toutes nos altercations à mon retour chez mes parents. Toute cette colère que j'avais reporté sur elle, elle qui avait osé exister, elle qui avait fait de ma vie un enfer par sa seule présence sur ce putain de parking un matin de gel et de verglas. Bella frissonne et se redresse, se séparant de moi et je me tais.

\- Et Jasper et Emmett, ils savent, non ? Comment l'ont-ils appris ?

Malheureusement pour la petite histoire - qui vaut le détour - je ne suis plus d'humeur et refuse de lui conter cette anecdote..

\- Tu demandera à Emmett, il se fera une joie de te parler du spring break..

Bella saisit et n'insiste pas. Elle se lève alors et repasse de l'autre côté de la table. J'en profite pour aller régler la note et quand je reviens, son air grave me met mal à l'aise.

\- Edward.. Tu aurais préféré que je ne survive pas à l'accident, avoue ?

Je souffre carrément d'entendre ça et lui rappelle qu'on ne laisse pas sa petite amie mourir écrasée. (_Ni bb dans un coin_.) Ses lèvres se pincent, et je ne sais s'il faut en rire ou en pleurer. Un peu des deux j'imagine. Alors je l'aide à se mettre debout et lorsqu'elle frissonne à nouveau, j'ôte mon écharpe pour la lui passer autour du cou.

\- Viens, on y va.

Elle hoche positivement la tête et me suit de près. Les mains dans les poches, je me dirige vers la sortie et comme vidé, m'imagine déjà au fin fond de mon lit malgré l'heure hâtive. Bella, me pose alors une dernière question, me sortant temporairement de ma toute nouvelle dépression.

\- Mais si j'étais ta petite amie, alors tu m'aimais plus que bien ?

Je marque un temps, la main sur la poignet du diner. et lui réponds tel un petit con - à peine un regard jeté par dessus l'épaule -

\- Ou alors je voulais juste me taper la petite nouvelle avant tout le monde...

Et sans attendre, je sors du café.

Le vent s'est levé et je relève le col de mon manteau gris. Bella se place devant moi mais détourne le regard. Entre regrets et rancœur, elle tire sur l'écharpe pour me la rendre et l'étoffe manque de s'envoler mais d'un geste sûr, je la rattrape et lui repasse autour du cou, m'assurant qu'elle soit bien couverte sans trop l'étouffer. Elle me regarde faire alors et pleure à nouveau. Je prends son visage en coupe et sans même réfléchir l'embrasse avec ferveur. Mais très vite la passion entre dans l'équation et mes lèvres brûlent pour elle. Ma langue impétueuse caresse la sienne avec urgence et lui arrache un gémissement. En réaction mon corps devient flamme et le sien me réclame. Mes mains moites de ses larmes quittent ses joues pour l'enlacer et étroitement liée à moi, elle roucoule sous je joug de mon étreinte et j'en savoure chaque seconde. Je perds pieds, envoûté par la sensualité de son parfum, de son gout… où sommes nous ? Je veux plus, tellement plus que c'en est douloureux et le ballet de mes lèvres contre les siennes me rend dingue. Nos salives se mêlent, nos langues se battent et si je ne romps pas ce baiser tout de suite, il nous faudra nous séparer au pied de biche. Alors dans un terrible effort et à l'encontre de mon désir, je m'arrache d'elle un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et haletant contre ses douces lèvres humides, je lui susurre ces mots redoutés qui brisent toute ma résistance.

Bella, .. Je t'aime plus que bien. Et c'est bien ça tout le problème."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Bon ok, j'ai gardé les fringues... Pour l'instant !**

**Mais quasi tous les mystères ont été révélé ... Bon ok, pas tous mais presque ...**

**Allé, bonne fin de weekend un poil frustrant du coup, non ? Et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Ah et j'allais oublier...Pour tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas Snippy ou qui le kiffaient aussi ... Enjoy ! **** /72c9TUJQE4U**

**Bisous bisous**

**Xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**OO mais oui, me revoilà et vachement plus vite que prévu et avec du spécial ! **

**Je sais, je sais, je suis formidable (et modeste). **

**Alors oui me revoilou avec un chapitre dont le thème est un poil décalé et oldschool. **

**Du coup, on se retrouve en bas et je vous en dis plus, promis. **

**B.O - RHPS / BB la nuit - Thérapie Taxi / **

**. . . . . . **

Disclaimer : Tous les persos d'origine appartiennent à celle qui nous a appris que le Baseball se pratique sous Muse.

**. . . . . . **

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Time Warp**

**. . . . . .**

C'est le grand jour. Tout le monde est prêt. Enfin presque.

Miroir magique au mur qui a beauté parfaite et pure (Moi devant le miroir )

"On peut échanger Em' steuplait ?

\- Oh non c'est le jeu mon pauvre Eddy t'as tiré Rocky, t'es Rocky !

\- Alors je change de boxer, celui-là est vraiment minimaliste.

\- Nope ! Allez quoi Edward c'est quoi deux heures de ta vie et puis l'année dernière t'étais en Magenta, me dis pas que le déguisement de soubrette te manque ?!

\- J'étais déjà plus habillé. Là, sérieux c'est très petit !

\- Ah ben c'est sûr faut pas que Bella soit dans les parages..

Je le frappe du coude.

\- Non mais je vais me les geler et littéralement ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça en octobre ?

\- Parce que c'est l'anniv d'Éric, et que c'est notre tradition.

\- Ma vie craint !

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois… Allez !"

Les amis en avant pour le Rocky Horror Picture Show !

J'entre le premier dans la voiture et bouge frénétiquement les jambes pour me réchauffer. Emmett, Éric et Jasper me suivent de près et me gueulent dessus pour activer le chauffage au plus vite.

"On aurait dû prendre le 4x4. Propose après coup Emmett, à peine installé à l'arrière.

\- Ouiii bien sûr Em', monter en talons dans ta caisse et avec notre dextérité, quelle bonne idée ! Lui répond Jay à sa gauche, tout en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Éric c'est pas qu'on t'aime pas hein mais sérieux on pourrait pas fêter ton anniversaire en été ? _Brillante idée Em' !_

\- Ou changer de thème ? Intervient son compère, bien en forme, lui aussi.

\- Les gens, vous me désespérez. Eddy démarre avant que je ne change d'amis.

\- Roooo allé fais pas ta fille Éric.

\- McCarty si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que t'es un pauvre con !

\- Et là ?

\- Ben là t'es con mais comme t'es sexy, ça compense.

\- Hey matez ça, dis-je en le zieutant depuis le rétro… Emmett rougit !

On éclate tous de rire et Emmett boude comme un gosse.

Mais Éric, joueur au possible, pose une main sur ma cuisse nue et je sursaute..

\- J'aime vous faire de l'effet les gars !

\- Tain Éric t'as les doigts archi froid surtout ! Et puis pas touche à la créature !

\- Ouais range tes mains baladeuses Yorkie ! Eddy est du genre sensible et cette année il m'appartient, rit Emmett en s'ajustant le corset.

\- T'es jaloux ? Lui balance Eric.

Les yeux de mon coloc roulent et Jasper, apparemment mal fagoté dans son costume de domestique transylvanien, ne cesse de gigoter.

\- On a surtout pas envie qu'il nous envoie dans le décor.

\- La confiance règne les mecs merci !

\- Ah ben nous on se fit à la gueule de ta caisse surtout.

Ajoute York, tout en pestant contre ma playlist. Il se met à toucher à tout sur le tableau de bord et je l'arrête d'un mouvement sec de la main - _Laisse ma zic en paix !_

\- Je tiens à rappeler que c'est pas exactement de ma faute sur ce coup là hein.

\- D'ailleurs t'as le droit de rouler avec ?

\- Mais vous avez fini de râler ?!

À croire que se travestir nous transforme littéralement en vieilles filles. Et c'est comme ça tous les ans.

Vous vous souvenez l'année dernière quand on a fini dans la piscine de la mère de Jay ?

Je tente d'orienter la conversation sur un sujet plus sympa et surtout loin de certains souvenirs qui pourraient me donner le tournis. Et ce n'est malheureusement pas qu'une façon de parler me concernant.

\- Ah au fait tiens à ce sujet - m'interrompt Jay, son téléphone en main - ma mère m'a passé un message pour vous.. Elle dit, ouvrez les guillemets : "Si vous approchez encore de la villa habillés de la sorte, je lâche les chiens !" Fin de citation. Charmante n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ahlala belle maman !

\- Emmeeeett, le menace t-il du poing.

\- Oh et quand on a dû prendre le bus pour y aller ?! Et qu'à l'entrée ils voulaient nous recaler parce qu'on avait des baskets. Comme si on allait prendre le bus en talons aiguilles.. Les fous ! Je peux être doué mais j'ai mes limites.

\- Heureux de savoir et je pense parler au nom de tous ici qu'il existe des limites à ta folie Yorkie.

Éric montre fièrement son majeur à Jasper et ce sans même se retourner. En réponse Jay tchipe mais très vite revient à son activité favorite - halluciner devant les conneries d'Emmett - en plein étalage de ses tétons par dessus le corset noir desserré au max.

\- Vas-y touche les ! J'te jure ils sont tellement dur à cause du froid, qu'on pourrait couper du verre avec.

\- Non mais ça va pas mieux toi ?! Au retour je change de place avec York.

\- Non merci.

\- Aucune solidarité masculine.

\- Je conduis à la place d'Edward alors.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Lui pour être aussi rapidement d'accord avec ce qu'on dit, il doit avoir la tête ailleurs. Tu penses à Bella, Eddy ?

\- Non (enfin oui mais non pas que) je pensais à notre meilleur souvenir de R.H.P.S. Pour moi ça reste la première année. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? "

Mon intervention met tout le monde d'accord et clôt surtout cette discussion surnaturelle…

Un lundi d'octobre, il y a de ça quelques années, Éric était arrivé en larme au bahut après une grosse dispute avec ses mamans. Il avait découvert ce film mythique des seventies durant le weekend et lorsqu'il avait appris que certains théâtres le diffusaient encore et en interactif, il ne voulait rien d'autre pour son anniversaire. Ses mères, en général cool, ne comptaient pas céder au caprice de leur fils jugeant le spectacle un peu trop osé pour son âge. Éric en était inconsolable. Très rapidement et sans trop savoir où nous allions mettre les pieds, nous décidions, les potes et moi, d'accéder à sa demande et de lui faire la surprise le samedi suivant. Et le fameux weekend arriva bien trop vite. Préoccupés par nos tenues plus que par l'organisation, nous avions négligé un élément de taille…

Ce soir là, le père de Jay et le mien étaient de corvée garderie d'ados tandis que nos mères étaient de sortie cosmo. Alice et Rosalie faisaient leur soirée pyjama de leur côté et nous avions attendu le meilleur moment du match de hockey pour s'échapper, talons aux mains et capuches relevées ou bonnets sur la tête - _de vrais ninjas_ \- Lumière éteinte, lampe de poche entre les dents d'Emmett et à pas de velours, nous nous dirigions vers la porte côté cuisine quand soudain mon père alluma la pièce. Surpris et effrayé, il poussa un cri qui retentit dans presque toute la maison. Devant lui, se tenait une belle brochette de vainqueurs vêtus de fringues douteuses et maquillés comme des voitures volées.

"Major, ramène-toi ! Hurla t-il par-dessus son épaule. Le père de Jasper ne mit que quelques secondes pour nous rejoindre et hoqueta face à la scène.

\- Mais qu'est ce que ? Jasper c'est toi ?

Mon père main sur la poitrine, avait du mal à saisir. Quand au père de Jasper, une envie soudaine de botter des fesses se lut bien trop facilement dans son regard. Tous les quatre en ligne désormais, nous regardions le sol. Honteux de s'être fait prendre et surtout extrêmement silencieux.

\- Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? Crise hormonale ? Secte ? Un nouveau groupe émo fait un concert sauvage dans un hangar ?

. . .

Pas de réponse ? Très bien Major appelle nos femmes. Elles vont être ravies d'apprendre que leur soirée est finie.

Je levais alors la main comme pour demander la permission à l'école et mon père croisa les bras.

\- En fait, on va au théâtre.

\- Au théâtre ?

\- Pour l'anniversaire d'Éric.

\- C'est qui Éric ?

\- C'est moi m'sieur Cullen.

\- Ah oui pardon c'est vrai Yorkie. Euh Éric… donc au théâtre hein ? Et c'est quoi comme pièce ?

\- Rocky Horror Picture Show.

\- Hm Hm Rocky Horror Picture Show. Et les "costumes" c'est pour ?

\- C'est parce que les spectateurs jouent comme les acteurs.

\- Et le fauteuil roulant ?

\- C'est dans le film.

\- C'est un film ou une pièce de théâtre ?! Je comprends plus rien moi.

\- Non attends Major, la vraie question est d'où sort ce fauteuil roulant ?

\- L'ho, L'ho..

\- Ne me dites pas que le fauteuil vient de mon hôpital ?

\- Ah c'est ton hôpital maintenant ? Tu m'avais pas dit !

\- Non mais Major c'est façon de parler et puis Ô c'est pas le sujet ! Rouspète mon père.

\- Mais on va le rendre j'te jure !

\- Ah mais je n'en doute pas mon fils ! Et les sous-vêtements, chaussures, tout ça là, tu les volé à qui cette fois ?

\- Euh maman ?

\- Des escarpins à cinq cents dollars… Ta mère va t'assassiner. Allé tout le monde remonte et se change. Presto !

\- Papa, non steuplait ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Éric ! Et-

\- Et quoi ? Vous laisser sortir comme ça ? Moi vivant, jamais ! T'entends Edward ? JAMAIS !"

…

"Quand je pense qu'on a même pas eu besoin de tuer ton père pour y aller…

\- Vous vous rappelez de leur tête quand ils nous ont déposé en voiture, casquettes enfoncées et lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit ?

\- C'était cool de leur part n'empêche !

Nous nous regardons avec Eric, regards brillants remplis de souvenirs.

\- Ouais même si j'ai été puni un mois entier et que j'ai dû racheter des collants à ma mère. Souligne-je.

\- Moi, mon père, il m'a appelé Lady toute une année. _Pauvre Jay..._

\- Ah la la beau papa !

\- Ta gueule Emmett !

Soudain Eric se fige sur son siège et calme tout le monde.

\- Edward ralenti, regarde y a les flics.

Et il a raison. Un peu plus loin devant, un patrouille nous fait signe de nous ranger sur le bas côté.

\- Merde. Jay pitié dis-moi que tout est clean.

\- Clean.

\- Ouf c'est déjà ça."

Je coupe le contact et plus personne ne moufte. Un agent s'approche d'un pas exagérément lent et me demande de baisser ma vitre avant. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

"Mesdames bonsoir, ... euh mais qu'est ce que ?

\- Bonsoir monsieur l'agent. On est juste déguisé.

\- Mouais. permis de conduire et carte grise jeune homme s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui monsieur. Tout de suite.

Faussement calme, je lui passe mon portefeuille et ramène mes mains sur le volant. Celle aux cicatrices tremble plus que de raison et je resserre ma prise pour contenir ce reflex signe de grand stress.

\- Vous savez que vos feux de signalisation sont hs ? Vous avez eu un accident récemment ?

\- Oui, le weekend dernier monsieur.

\- Hm Hm, 'dit'-il concentré sur mes papiers.

\- Mais je n'étais pas au volant, j'avais prêté ma voiture.

\- Ouais. Donc. Vous vous appelez Edward Cullen et vous êtes le propriétaire de ce véhicule, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui monsieur. Euh officier.

\- Edward Cullen hein ? Allez sortez du véhicule.

\- Mais..

\- Et tous les quatre.

Merde !

\- Donc Cullen, York, Whitlock et bien évidemment McCarty. La grande équipe au complet.

\- On va juste à un spectacle costumé.

L'officier qui semble nous connaître, ne me lâche pas du regard. Cet homme, dont le costume se distingue des autres agents présents me dit quelque chose et je reste bloqué sur cette impression de déjà vu. Mes amis se tiennent tranquille alors que le froid nous saisit et je regrette de ne pas avoir suivi l'idée d'Emmett - à savoir prendre sa caisse.

\- Vous rouliez six miles au dessus de la vitesse autorisée sur une portion limitée à 37 et dans un véhicule endommagé. Je vais vous demander de souffler dans l'alcootest pour commencer et vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi je vois dans votre portefeuille deux pièces d'identité dont une au nom d'Anthony Masen-22 ans.

Je suis foutu.

\- Écoutez c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, c'est pour le boulot.

\- Ed tu t'enfonces, tais-toi. Me conseille Eric entre ses dents.

\- Quelque chose à dire monsieur York ?

\- Non chef Swan.

\- Attends tu l'as appelé comment là ? Murmure-je à mon tour, pas sûr d'avoir entendu l'info de l'année.

\- Chef S.w.a.n.

Éric se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille ce nom tant redouté en appuyant bien sur chaque lettre, histoire de bien l'enfoncer dans mon crâne de piaf.

C'est le père de Bella voyons. Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? Passe t-il, lèvres pincées.

Putain oui, c'est Charlie ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnu sans sa moustache. C'est de pire en pire. Je dégluti dans le vide et ferme surtout bien ma gueule. Non parce qu'avec ma chance, il a un radar à petit con qui martyrise et/ou roule des pelles (entre autre chose) à sa fille chérie - pourvu qu'il ne me tire pas dessus.

Il me toise du regard sans faiblir une minute et le temps soudain se fige dans l'agonie. Je vais finir en taule vêtu d'un slip doré.

\- Bon récapitulons. Nous avons quatre individus âgés de moins de vingt et un ans, grimés pour la plupart en filles de joie, roulant légèrement au dessus de la vitesse autorisée et ce dans une voiture emboutie dont les phares sont cassés. Aucune infraction ne figure sur vos casiers, zéro excès de vitesse et votre test d'alcoolémie est négatif. De parfaits petits anges. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

\- Nous laisser y aller pour cette fois ?

\- Et pour quel motif McCarty ? Parce que j'ai devant moi des fils de médecin, magistrates, diplomate et sénateur ?

_Parce que j'ai sauvé votre fille ?! - Putain Eddy c'est le moment de faire le mariole là tu crois ? _

\- Non monsieur. Chef.

\- Parce que nous n'avons pas d'antécédents. Dis-je le plus calmement possible.

\- Et ?

\- Et qu'on est des bons gars. M'aide Jasper mais sans trop y croire. C'est probablement le coup de bluff du siècle là.

\- Peut être bien mais Cullen a une fausse carte d'identité sur lui et si je fouille bien je suis persuadé d'en trouver une sur chacun de vous.

\- Je suis le seul à en avoir. Couvre-je mes potes.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?

\- Oui chef.

\- Donc je devrais te coffrer toi et uniquement toi ?

Emmett semble vouloir intervenir mais Jay le retient et il fait le bon choix.

Je serre la mâchoire.

\- Oui chef.

Le père de Bella est visiblement surpris par ma répartie et soudain quelque chose change dans son expression.

\- Écoutez les gosses. Normalement c'est pas mon boulot ça mais vous savez c'que c'est : manque d'effectif, femme enceinte à la maison.. Enfin non vous savez pas.. Bref j'avais besoin d'un peu d'action et là je tombe sur vous. Mais vous êtes tous des amis de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, lançons nous synchro. Excepté mon coloc, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il va me faire tomber ce con ! _Emmett range-moi ce putain de rictus !_

\- Rassurez-moi, ma fille n'est pas mêlée à ce truc -euh-spectacle ?!

\- Il n'y a que nous, monsieur.

\- Alors pourquoi il rit celui-là ?

\- Il est juste débile c'est le foot vous savez il prend trop de coups sur la tête. Crache Jasper passablement fatigué par son éternelle attitude de sale gamin - Et il n'est pas le seul... Emmett grogne un peu trop fort et je rêverais de pouvoir lui botter le cul jusqu'en Arizona - _couché bordel ! _

\- OK. Bizarre. Bon allé pour cette fois je passe l'éponge. J'en peux plus de vous voir comme ça.

Chacun de nous souffle un bon coup et le soulagement qui nous envahit, nous détend instantanément.

Cullen, ta carte tu peux faire une croix dessus et t'as pas intérêt à réitérer, t'as compris ?

\- Oui chef Swan.

\- Voici les contraventions à régler et ce fissa si j'étais toi.

J'ose même pas regarder le montant et hoche tout bonnement la tête bien trop content de lui échapper. Il se rapproche de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule et me regarde dans les yeux d'un regard déterminé.

Si j'te coffre pas toi et tes potes, c'est uniquement parce que tu as sauvé ma fille une fois.

_Techniquement deux fois._ Mais ouais on va pas chipoter, me dis-je dans la tête en espérant ne pas avoir pensé trop fort.

Et d'ailleurs, cela fait un bail que je voulais te remercier, rajoute-t-il gravement. Elle devait beaucoup compter pour toi.

_Rougis pas Cullen, t'y es presque ! _

\- Euh oui, c'était ma meilleure amie. Mais je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui monsieur. Dis-je limite trop détaché pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Ouais ben t'es un bon gars. Par Contre, poursuit il, je ne peux pas te laisser reprendre le volant de cette voiture.

\- Quoi ?

\- La loi c'est la loi.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Mon adjoint va appeler un garage pas loin d'ici, je connais le type. Une dépanneuse va venir dans quinze/vingt minutes, c'est un rapide et vous en attendant, Je vous conseille d'appeler quelqu'un de confiance et pas un Uber, que je ne vous retrouve pas au poste pour.. Un autre motif. Et la prochaine fois messieurs, pensez à amener de quoi vous changer.. Au cas où."

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'en va nous laissant seuls comme des cons.

"Super ! Râle Eric entre deux claquements de dents.

\- Bon qui on appelle ? Demande-je, tout aussi frigorifié.

\- Mon père est pas sur le continent. Répond Emmett, mains sur les hanches, jambes écartées façon cow-boy - mais en tenue sm.

\- Le mien, secret défense. Précise Jasper avant de retourner poser ses fesses sur la banquette arrière de ma caisse, portière ouverte et jambes à l'extérieur.

\- Les mamans d'Éric sont dans le sud. Alice et Rosalie sont avec ma mère en weekend. Dis-je en l'imitant.

\- Reste ton père Edward.

\- Hors de question, il va m'envoyer en Alaska ! - Et déjà que je n'aime pas le froid !

\- Bon ben alors y a plus que…"

Oh non la poisse ! Je ressors de la caisse et m'éloigne un peu pour peser le pour et le contre. Mais très vite je réalise que mes options sont de une.

"Allo bella ?"

Après une conversation gênante des plus consternantes du style - Salut c'est ton ancien meilleur ami /héros /connard /peut être actuel petit ami que tu as giflé la dernière fois après qu'il t'ai embrassé devant le diner. tu te souviens de moi ? Ouais ben j'ai croisé ton père, très sympa d'ailleurs ton paternel et bien, figure-toi que j'ai de nouveau plus de voiture et qu'on est quatre cons habillés en travelos dans la rue et que tu es notre dernier espoir (_Luke_) tu peux venir nous récup steuplait et genre vite ?

Voilà voilà. Donc comme je le disais, après cette conversation oh combien what the fuck, je me dis bêtement que rien de pire ne peut nous arriver à présent. Mais c'est sans compter mon ange gardien à priori déchu et bourré style clodo des enfers qui m'envoie Jacob black en dépanneur.

"Eddy regarde qui voilà. Me dit Jasper en tirant sur sa clope.

Je me retourne pour voir et très rapidement reviens à ma position initiale en lui prenant des mains sa cigarette.

\- Je suis tellement maudis ! Jake sérieux, il fallait que ce soit Jake putain !

Jay se redresse, reprend sa clope non sans me lancer un regard désapprobateur de mec qui partage pas et me tape sur l'épaule.

\- Attends, reste-là et te montre pas trop, je le connais.

\- T'es un frère tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai surtout pas envie d'entendre des trucs crades sur Bella."

Mon poing se serre à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Si ce mec se la ramène avec une de ces anecdotes sur elle, je lui…

"Hey Captain Whitlock, comment va ?

\- Hey Jake merci d'être venu aussi vite !

\- Pas de problème ! C'est quoi cette touche, vous allez où comme ça ?

\- Une connerie costumée, pas de bol hein ?

\- C'est clair ! Bon Embry va s'occuper de la caisse. Joli modèle. C'est une hybride, c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip c'est pas mal enfin quand elle est entière.

\- Pas de soucis, d'ici fin de semaine prochaine, elle devrait être comme neuve.

\- C'est cool ça, merci bro.

\- On te voit plus à la réserve ?

\- J'ai eu des soucis avec ma meuf mais je passerais promis.

\- Léa va sauter de joie. Lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil tellement peu discret que j'en soupire de navrance.

\- Ah ouais ? Ben cool alors je viendrais plus tôt que prévu.

Jasper joue le jeux en tapant sur le capot de la Volvo et tous deux partent dans un rire bien gras. Éric, part alors faire les cent pas. Em' sautille sur place de froid et moi je me cache un peu derrière lui, les bras croisés sur mon manteau, fumant clope sur clope dans l'attente qu'il se casse au plus vite. Il ne manquerait plus que Bella arrive sur ces entre faits pour qu'on se retrouve dans un putain de faux triangle amoureux.

_C'est quoi ton problème exactement ? C'est que lui l'ai eu ou que d'autres l'ai eu avant toi Cullen ? _\- Ta gueule la note mentale !

\- Bon ben me reste plus qu'à récupérer les papiers, les clefs - ce que Jasper lui donne - et il me faut une signature ici. Jasper allait s'exécuter refaisant ma signature - ce qui ne serait pas la première fois - quand soudain l'indien tique. Ah ouais non mais c'est à Cullen de signer.

Et merde.

Je referme un peu plus mon manteau, éteins ma clope et pars les rejoindre.

\- Salut Jacob.

\- Edward Cullen, tu très en beauté ce soir. Jt'avais pas reconnu.

\- Ouais c'est un peu le but. Je signe où ?

\- Là là et là.. T'as bien cartonné dis-donc !

_Non c'est B._ \- Retiens-toi Eddy balance pas de doss. tu vas le provoquer.

\- C'est un gars qui a grillé un feu, mens-je pour me rattraper.

\- Wow, il a oublié de se retenir l'enfoiré !

\- Ouais comme tu dis. Voilà c'est signé et t'as mes coordonnées pour me joindre.

\- Et là ces marques, c'est lui aussi ?

\- Non là c'est moi, quelqu'un m'avait énervé (ton 'ex' copine).

\- Impressionnant, il t'a vachement emmerdé.. tu t'es mis à la muscu ?

\- T'as pas idée !.._quelle drôle de conversation_…

\- On se revoit à ton garage Jacob. Intervient Jay coupant cours à cet étrange échange.

\- Ouais OK les mecs. Bon ben bon courage pour la suite de la soirée. Dit-il en retournant vers sa dépanneuse. Oh et si je vois Bella je lui passe le bonjour de ta part, Cullen ?

Le bâtard !

\- Pas si je la vois avant - _connard_ \- lui rétorque-je en serrant les dents. Jay me balance un bon coup de coude et Jake se tend, pas sûr d'avoir compris ma réponse.

\- Hein ?

\- Non rien ouais passe-lui le bonjour de notre part à tous. Rattrape Jasper in extremis.

\- Ouais, rit-il de sa connerie -_ je vais te le faire manger ton rire_ \- ça sera fait. Salut les gars !

Mon ami se colle à moi et le plus discrètement possible me pince le bras.

\- Fais-lui un coucou de la main Edward et pas un fuck.. il s'en va avec TA voiture.

\- Comme il est parti avec TA meuf…_Je l'avais même pas vu venir celui-là..._

\- Emmett vieux !

\- Désolé.

Une fois Jake et ma caisse loin de nous, je crie en m'arrachant presque les cheveux.

\- Eddy calme toi.

\- Comment putain ? J'en ai marre Jay ! J'enchaîne les merdes là ! Pas de caisse, pas de thune, plus de faux papiers, pas d'avenir, pas de parents derrière moi. T'imagines pas ce que je dois aux flics là et maintenant Jake a MA voiture ?! J'ai plus qu'à me pendre ou à vendre mon corps …

\- Accepte le job d'Alistair.

\- Mais t'es pas bien toi ? Il est pas net son boulot de coursier ! T'as entendu le père de Bella ? Et puis c'est le père de Bella…

\- Bon écoute Edward, déjà pour le blé on va s'arranger. Je reviens vivre avec vous et je vais payer pour ta caisse et pour les amendes. Et puis tu prendras ma moto pour aller bosser. ça va le faire tu vas voir.

\- Mais non Jasper, c'est pas à toi de payer ! Je dois assumer. Je sais même pas si je vais pouvoir aller bosser. Imagine si y a une descente de flic - Avec le bol que j'ai - Non j'suis foutu. Faut que je me trouve un job réglo.

\- Ecoute mon frère, t'es pas tout seul. On est là ok ? On ne te laissera pas tomber. On va trouver une solution mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, mets tout ce merdier de côté et fêtons l'anniv. d'Eric. Et demain on en reparlera.

\- Ouais t'as raison.

\- Allé vois la vie du bon côté un peu.

\- Tss comment veux-tu ?!

\- Si tu regardes par là, tu vois de vieux bâtiments tout nazes mais - et il me force à me retourner- mais si tu regardes par ici, la vue est belle non ?

\- Tu dis ça parce que Bella arrive pour nous sauver les miches du froid ?

Bon le timing !

\- En autre chose…"

Je souris, enfin un peu et mon ami me tapote le dos affectueusement. Jasper trouve toujours les mots pour nous remettre sur pied et l'arrivée de Bell's vient à point nommé.

Elle descend d'un bond sans couper le moteur et siffle de nous voir si beaux...

"Wow les gars, je ne regrette pas d'être là ! J'peux vous prendre en photo ?

\- Hors de question, répondons-nous une fois de plus synchros.

Elle s'avance vers moi et je voudrais l'enlacer comme le ferait un petit ami mais entre ce qui s'est passé hier et ma touche d'aujourd'hui, je la laisse juste approcher.

\- Dis-donc Cullen, tu t'es pas foulé question déguisement, non ?

Mes lèvres se pincent et mes yeux roulent, je sais exactement ce qu'elle veut et ne résiste pas trop. J'ouvre mon manteau façon exhib et la surprends bouche bée devant mon audace.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il est tout petit ce...slip. Articule t-elle difficilement.

\- Oui et pas confortable pour un sous. On peut y aller s'il te plait ?

\- Euh ..Ok. Elle rougit. J'en grognerais presque.

\- Sauf que, se ressaisit-elle, vous êtes quatre et je n'ai pas de banquette arrière. On fait comment ?

Mince. Je me tape le front du plat de la main et Jasper se masse le visage.

\- Bon ben Emmett …

\- Ah non !

\- On en a pour combien de temps ? Me demande Bella.

\- Je dirais cinq minutes en voiture max.

\- Ecoute, la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai un couvre benne et des couvertures toutes douces.

\- MOi sous un couvre benne ?! C'est quoi un couvre benne ? Vous déconnez sévère là ! Je prends Yorkie sur les genoux.

\- No way ! Rétorque Eric. Pour que je me retrouve assis sur ton gros machin ?!

\- Hey ! Bondit soudain Jay en couvrant les oreilles de Bella de ses mains, y a une demoiselle avec nous !

\- J'en connais une à qui ça ne dérange pas mon gros..

\- Emmeeeett !

\- Pardon.

Bella rit à s'en tenir les côtes et je me pince l'arrête du nez. Après quelques minutes de négociations musclées nous enfermons Emmett sous le couvre benne à l'arrière du pick-up et nous nous serrons à mort sur la banquette. Et évidement, je suis collé à Bella, bras sur son épaule et main trop près de sa cuisse. A ce rythme là, mon petit boxer, ne tiendra jamais jusqu'au théâtre. Jasper à côté de moi pouffe dans sa barbe de trois jours et Eric, trépigne sur place.

\- Sois sage Cullen me chuchote-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je dans un soupir.

Son regard change alors et sa voix se radoucit.

\- Pour lundi, je ..

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je..Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ?

\- Tu as l'air triste.

\- J'ai pas passé le meilleur moment de ma vie et je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger et-

En sentant les trémolos dans ma voix, Bella me coupe.

\- Non, tu as bien fait d'appeler. J'avais vraiment besoin de te voir...Habillé comme ça, me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Je renifle un peu et lui souris en coin.

C'est mieux. Je suis désolée pour mon père aussi. Il a été très dur ?

\- Non, au contraire, regarde, on est là et pas en taule. Faut voir le bon côté des choses - comme le dit Jasper - qui nous écoute bien attentivement -

A mes mots, Bella se détend et le nez bien trop près de son cou, j'en profite pour la respirer.

\- Edward, ne fais pas ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Me distraire.

\- Oh pardon.

\- D'habitude tu ne t'excuse pas aussi facilement, bien au contraire. Tu dois être sacrément down.

\- C'est le mot oui.

Et comme si elle détenait LA solution, elle décide de prendre ma main dans la sienne et cela fonctionne. Je me détends à mon tour et soupire d'aise, enfin !

Soudain Eric sort de son silence.

\- Au fait Bee, tu sais qui on a vu ?

Jasper bouge brusquement secouant Eric à ses côtés mais c'est trop tard.

\- Non, qui ?

\- Jacob Black, dit-il en insistant sur le B. de Black.

Saisie par un frisson, elle resserre ses doigts sur les miens.

\- Ah. C'est lui qui a été appelé pour ta voiture, c'est ça ?

\- Hm hm, dis-je entre mes dents.

\- AH. Et c'est lui qui va la réparer ?

\- Hm hm répète-je en serrant moi aussi sa main.

\- Oh. Et il vous a parlé ? Sa voix monte dans les aigus.

Eric répond à ma place.

\- Beaucoup avec Jay. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez potes ?!

\- Disons que j'allais régulièrement surfer à la Push.

\- Mitho, dis-je dans une fausse toux.

Bella ne sait plus où se mettre et Eric enchaîne.

\- Il nous a dit que s'il te voyait, il te passerait notre bonjour. Enfin surtout celui d'Eddy. J'ai pas bien compris.

\- Hein ? Les yeux de mon amie s'écarquillent et je serre encore plus fort.

\- Je euh ouais. Mon père et son père tu sais, ils sont amis. Du coup on se voit de temps en temps en fait.

\- Ah oui, ces temps-ci également, du coup hein ?! Interviens-je soudain très intéressé.

\- Euh oui mais comme ça quoi. En passant.

\- Hm hm, en passant ? Cool.

\- Edward. Murmure t-elle.

\- Oui Bella, dis-je plus sèchement.

\- Tu me fais mal.

Il me faut un temps pour que l'info monte au cerveau et lorsqu'elle y arrive, je libère dans un sursaut ses doigts devenus rouges par ma faute. Elle ramène le sang dans ses veines en secouant sa main et je dirige mon regard vers la route. A l'arrière Emmett tape un coup en criant probablement un "je vous déteste bande d'enfoiré" quand Bella passe un dos d'âne et nous rions sous cape en imaginant notre pauvre Emmett baladé dans le coffre de fortune vêtu d'un long manteau et d'un déshabillé de cuir.

Finalement, le théâtre se dresse devant nous et chacun exulte de joie à sa manière. Les garçons sortent libérer notre ami et Bella tente de trouver les mots mais je l'en empêche.

\- Merci Bee c'était vraiment sympa de ta part.

\- A quelle heure ça se termine ?

\- Dans deux heures environ pourquoi ?

\- Je serais là pour vous ramener.

\- Non, sérieux, t'es pas obligée, on peut prendre un Uber.

\- Pour finir dans un ravin ou au trou ?!

\- De grands gaillards comme nous ?

\- Edward cesse d'être têtu et accepte pour une fois.

\- Mais sinon viens avec nous.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de déguisement.

\- Oh tu sais, t'enlève tes fringues, Jay te prête ses talons, tu floutes tes cheveux et ça passe crème.

Bella se mord la lèvre et je comprends.

\- Mais dis-donc tu portais des sous-vêtements au lycée, il me semble. C'est quoi cette idée d'être à poil en dessous ? Une nouvelle mode ? _Un truc de Quileute ? (bouh c'est moche la jalousie Eddy) _

\- Rooo je suis pas à poil. mais j'ai une culotte plus rigolote que sexy.

\- Genre ?

\- Lola et Bugs Bunny  
\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais et ils sont dans une certaine position et-

\- Nooon ? Fais voir !

\- Edward !

\- Allé steuplait, juste un peu !

\- Non ! Pense à ton déguisement, ce serait bête de le perdre...

\- C'est toi qui veut ma perte !

\- Oust ! File retrouver tes amis qui se gèlent à t'attendre.

Un râle s'échappe de ma gorge et à contrecœur, je quitte la banquette et la chaleur de cette jolie tentatrice. Mes pensées tout comme mes yeux ne dépassent alors pas le haut de son jeans.

\- Edward.

\- Oui ?

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

\- Pardon". Avoue-je soudainement rouge pivoine.

Elle rit franchement et je referme la portière non sans un profond sentiment de frustration.

Une fois regroupés, nous la saluons et avant d'actionner la marche arrière ma belle lance à Jasper un "très joli tes bas !

\- Merci, ils sont à Rosalie.

\- Ah ben moi aussi les miens sont à" - Aie ! - Aie étant la réaction à la claque sur l'arrière du crâne que Emmett vient de se prendre.

Je secoue la tête et incite mes amis à avancer. Jetant un dernier regard à la Chevrolet qui s'éloigne au loin, j'imagine déjà quel stratagème utiliser pour arriver à mes fins - _Opé petite culotte enclenchée_ \- Et plus du tout à l'autre chien - Bon ok presque plus.

Nous entrons dans le théâtre et l'effervescence bat son plein. Les spectateurs sont comme chaque année surexcités, un poil lubriques et franchement déconneurs. Eric est aux anges et Emmett le sera également dès qu'il sera revenu du bar, les bras chargés de friandises. Jasper le suit investi de la mission alcool et je m'installe sur l'un des fauteuils rouge - fatigué et comme d'hab déboussolé.

Je l'ai mérité cette gifle au diner. A dire des conneries, on ne mérite pas mieux. Mais son attitude si prévenante aujourd'hui...Que veut-elle dire ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait malgré tout, encore croire en …? Et en quoi d'ailleurs ? Un nous, c'est possible ça ? - _C'est pas avec cette attitude que tu vas la voir cette petite culotte, Cullen -_

Eric me sort de mon introspection en me montrant les ballons qui tombent du plafond et les monstrueux canons à paillettes. La fête peut commencer. Alors je chasse toutes ces pensées et focus sur le bon côté. Ouais juste le bon côté.

Les acteurs présents dans la salle et nous les spectateurs, jouons le jeu à la perfection et chantons archi mal toutes les chansons. On s'amuse beaucoup et mes joues me font mal à force de sourire et de rire. C'est cool d'être là avec mes amis. Et lorsque la scène la plus sanglante se pointe, je me lève sans regrets cette fois et pars faire une pause muni de mes clopes et de mon manteau. Jasper me capte et m'ébouriffe les cheveux façon grand frère. Je quitte la salle sans me retourner, en évitant, certains mecs qui tentent toutefois de me retenir du bras et me retrouve dans l'espace fumeur sous la tonnelle à la sortie du théâtre. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, je connais précisément le timing qui m'est imparti pour ne pas rater la suite du show et j'en profite pour allumer une cigarette tout en m'appuyant contre le mur rempli d'affiches de vieux films rétro.

Tout à coup, une voix familière me tord le bide.

"Edward Cullen ?

Et merde Tanya !

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

\- J'allais te poser la même question.

\- Je vis pas loin moi mais toi t'es pas censée être en Alaska ?

\- Si mais je suis là en vacances avec mes sœurs. Écorche-t-elle de son accent slave.

\- Mais si tu es là, s'incruste Irina, sans même un bonjour, Jasper y est aussi n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, il est dans la salle.

\- Youpiiii, crie la WOO girl, en sautant sur place, faisant rebondir son à priori toute nouvelle poitrine.

\- Ostentatoire ! siffle-je sans me retenir.

\- De quoi Eddychou ?

\- M'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Alors comme ça c'est officiel ? Tu sais que tu me brises le petit cœur.

\- Tu peux approfondir ? Quel cœur ?

Elle lève un sourcil…

\- J'aimerais bien - _OK, c'était une perche facile_ \- Tout le monde a vu la vidéo.

\- Quelle vidéo ?

\- Celle du gala.

\- Et ?

\- Démétri et toi..Et maintenant toi ici..T'as quoi sous ton manteau ? Un joli porte jarretelle ?

\- Ça te ferait plaisir hein Tanya ? Et bien permets-moi de te dire que tu te plantes sur toute la ligne.

\- Quoi tu n'es pas gay ?

\- Un simple hétéro ma vieille.

\- Et tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements de fille, là ?

J'ouvre mon manteau et les trois sœurs, la bouche ouverte, gémissent en chœur.

\- Pas mal, reprend Tanya pourtant contrariée. Mais je ne te crois pas une seconde.

_Pardon ? Elle me fait quoi là ? _

J'ai vu la vidéo.

\- Ouais et après ? C'était un pari, c'est pas interdit que je sache et puis, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ? Depuis quand ma vie sexuelle te regarde Tanya ? C'est pas parce qu'on s'est moyennement envoyé en l'air une fois ou deux au lycée que je t'appartiens.

\- Moyennement ? mais j'étais ta première tout de même Eddychou ? !

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Ben ouais justement, comme t'as été la première de toute l'équipe de foot, de Crosse et des gars du club d'échec aussi. Alors, excuse-moi Tanya mais je dois rejoindre mes amis.

\- Tes amis ou… ?

\- Non mais t'es sourde ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas gay ! Et de toute façon même si je l'avais été, je t'emmerde.

\- Si t'avais été hétéro, tu ne me parlerais pas de la sorte et tu n'aurais pas qu'une bosse moyenne dans ton si petit slip disco.

\- Ah mais ça ma chère, si ma bite - qui est loin d'être moyenne - ne sort pas direct t'attaquer c'est pas parce que les filles ne m'attirent plus, c'est juste que je suis bien élevé, déjà, et puis surtout, c'est que je ne suis pas du tout mais alors pas du tout attiré par toi. J'aime choisir tu vois, je ne me tape pas la première meuf qui passe. Mais si tu préfères croire que je suce des queues, grand bien te fasse. Sur ce, bonne soirée les filles, je suis attendu."

Séchée, elle ne pipe plus un mot et j'en profite pour m'échapper. J'entre alors dans la salle de théâtre tandis que sur l'écran géant, le personnage que je campe joue sa plus grande scène. Mes lèvres s'étirent et je cours presque pour rejoindre ma place. Jasper siffle, deux doigts dans la bouche en guise d'encouragements et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour retirer mon manteau. Emmett, Eric tapent des pieds et Jasper se lève pour m'entraîner sur le devant de la scène. Je résiste un peu mais me laisse finalement faire, trop content d'amuser la galerie et surtout, mes amis.

Une fois le film terminé, la salle ne met pas longtemps à se vider. Nous reprenons nos manteaux et nos esprits et partons à la recherche d'Eric - qui comme à chaque fois se trouve un match vite fait en cours de séance -

"Bella va nous attendre, lance-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

\- Eric ne répond pas au téléphone. Je vais voir près des toilettes. Part Emmett, vaillant.

\- Tu sais que t'as failli rater ta grande scène tout à l'heure ? Qu'est ce qui t'a retenu comme ça ? Me questionne Jasper en remontant les allées du théâtre.

\- Le boss final de notre soirée de merde.

\- Attends, t'es tombé sur qui encore ?

\- J'ose pas de te dire en fait.

Jasper m'arrête net. Fortement intrigué et sans doute légèrement sur les nerfs.

\- T'as croisé qui Edward ?

\- Les triplettes.

\- Nom de Zeus ! Irina est ici ? Où ça ? Quand ? Pitié mec dis-moi qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis là !

\- Euh...

\- On part sans Eric.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- J'en ai l'air ? Sérieux j'me casse.

\- Mais t'as la trouille d'Irina ma parole ?!

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cette fille peut être folle. J'ai mis des mois à m'en défaire. C'est une putain de sangsue !

\- Ouch. J'avais pas capté.

\- Tu n'étais pas..Opérationnel à ce moment-là.

Je sais qu'il ne le dit pas pour mal mais ma culpabilité me noue l'estomac et je donnerais tout en cet instant pour une fois de plus remonter le temps et réparer mes erreurs.

\- Oh. Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu remets ta perruque de Riff Raff, on sort les premiers. Dès que Bella est là, tu fonces à la caisse et moi je m'occupe de récupérer les deux autres.

\- J'te ferais bien un câlin, là tu sais.

\- Mais vu nos tenues, on va éviter.

\- Voilà."

Une tape amicale plus tard et nous entrons dans le grand hall. De nombreux spectateurs passent les portes de verre en rigolant et j'aperçois Emmett et Eric sortir ensemble des toilettes. L'un d'eux est gêné, l'autre passablement irrité. Je décide de ne pas relever et nous sortons enfin à notre tour du bâtiment. La foule se disperse peu à peu. Les dernières clopes sont écrasées, les poubelles débordent de boissons ou de cartons de pop-corn et les dernières impressions sont échangées sur le rebord du trottoir avant de quitter définitivement les lieux. Bell's, elle, n'est toujours pas là. Nous en profitons donc pour fumer et je me garde de tenir Jay au centre de notre cercle, caché par nos larges épaules. Mais c'était sans compter la fatalité et une Irina hystérique venant du côté d'Eric, soit le plus à découvert, au vue de sa taille menue.

"Jasper, roucoule t-elle de son accent de femme fatale.

N'ayant pas le temps de se retourner, mon ami subit l'assaut de dos et son regard nous en dit long sur sa tristesse.

\- Irina, lâche-moi s'il te plaît, supplie t-il, la clope encore au bec.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Bien évidemment et parce qu'un cavalier de l'apocalypse n'arrive jamais seul, Conquête et Guerre débarquent, nous prenant de haut et j'en lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah je savais bien qu'il y avait une histoire de sous-vêtements coquins. M'envoie Tanya presque au visage.

\- C'est un peu le concept chérie. Lui rétorque Eric, lui non plus pas très fan des harpies.

\- Alors Eddychou, toujours à l'aise dans ton costume ?

\- Tu es décidément très butée Tanya et franchement ..

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'ennuie.

Piquée au vif, Miss Conquête à la limite de me lancer Mort à mes trousses, tente une nouvelle fois de me narguer mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus et balaye du regard l'horizon.

\- Edward, ta meuf est là.

Emmett surprend tout le monde et moi le premier en annonçant Bella qui gare sa Chevrolet sur le parking.

Tanya hoquette de surprise ou d'effroi - au choix - et même Irina se détache de sa proie, rongée par la curiosité.

\- Attendez mais c'est Isabella Swan ?

\- Oui et ? La ramène Emmett valeureux défenseur de notre héroïne du jour.

Tanya faisant style qu'il n'existe pas, s'adresse de nouveau à moi,

\- Mais Eddy, tu ne peux pas sortir avec ...Elle ?!"

Et..Je ne répondrais pas. Car déjà je m'élance, seul, vers Bella, trop heureux de la voir.

Les mains dans les poches de son joli trois quart ajusté, elle me sourit comme si le soleil venait de capter la lune et mes lèvres s'étirent un peu plus.

"Alors, c'était bien ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Tu dis ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Pourquoi ça sent la manipulation ? Tu veux te servir de moi, ou quoi ?

\- Embrasse moi et tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Huum ...Réfléchit-elle, un doigt sur ses lèvres en cœur… Ok, je veux voir où tu bosses.

\- Tout mais pas ça.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

\- Bell's, je suis même pas sûr de le garder ce taff au final.

\- Ben raison de plus. Tu t'en fous alors.

\- Bon OK.

\- Chouette ! dit-elle véritablement enthousiaste. Quand ?

\- Euh…

\- Cullen …!

\- Demain soir t'es libre ?

\- Vrai de vrai ?

\- Mais t'en parles à personne hein ?! Et surtout pas à Alice !

\- Promis !

\- Bon maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais - je relève un instant mes yeux et ma tête vers le ciel - Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? Mais genre fougueus-

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me choppe par le col du manteau et m'embrasse fougueusement - cette fille lit dans mes pensées - Mes mains restent quelques minutes en l'air avant de s'accrocher à ses longues boucles brunes et je gémis contre ses lèvres chaudes et humides. La douceur de sa langue me fait planer et ses lèvres contre les miennes électrisent mon corps tout entier. Notre baiser est d'une langueur amoureuse et le monde autour de nous n'existe plus. Juste elle et moi et nos langues l'une contre l'autre, se caressant, se battant, s'aimant. Ma poigne se resserre et docile tout contre moi, son corps se love et le mien durcit. Je me fous des conséquences ou du lieux et voudrais déjà partir à la recherche de plus de contact. Elle s'agrippe plus encore et mon corps s'anime. tant et si bien qu'un crac se fait entendre, me coupant de ce petit aperçu de paradis.

\- Un soucis ? S'enquit-elle essoufflée.

\- Mon 'boxer' a craqué. Dis-je encore les yeux clos, entre sourire et désir.

Elle laisse échapper un 'oups' et je manque de replonger sur ses lèvres avide et totalement en manque d'elle - _Déjà_ -

Mais un coup de klaxon fait éclater notre bulle de savon et nous revoilà à nouveau sur terre. Seuls dehors. Nos amis sont tranquillement installés sur la banquette de la voiture de Bee, Jasper au volant. Et là, c'est le drame. Bella me quitte sans même un regard pour tenter de jeter Jay hors de l'habitacle.

\- Ah non Jasper tu descends de là tout de suite ! Personne ne conduit ma voiture à part moi. Jasper tu m'entends ? !

Bien Sûr Jay fait mine de l'ignorer et démarre le moteur.

J'arrive rapidement près de Bella et leur demande d'arrêter les conneries.

\- Les gars ça suffit ! Allez c'est bon c'est plus drôle.

Mais aucun ne répond. A part se retenir de rire, ils n'osent même plus aligner deux mots. Et nous avons beau les menacer, rien y fait.

Grognant, je me déplace alors à l'arrière du véhicule pour glisser entre le couvre benne et le plateau. Bella, furieuse, me suit et me tire par le bras pour m'empêcher de faire selon elle "la pire des capitulation qui soit"

\- On est pas en guerre Bell's. Viens.

\- Ah non non non c'est hors de question ! Edward fais quelque chose !

\- C'est bien ce que je fais. Passe en dessous avec moi. Jasper conduit super prudemment et de toute façon aucun de nous n'arrivera à faire sortir Em' de ta caisse maintenant. Alors soit on prend un Uber tous les deux, soit on se cale sur les couvertures mais rappelle moi de t'offrir dès que possible une vraie voiture moderne avec une banquette arrière Ok ?!

Elle tape du pied comme une petite fille capricieuse, ce qui me fait sourire et accepte sans trop rechigner finalement, la main que je lui tends. Elle se couche alors quasiment sous moi et je rabats la capote sur nos corps rapprochés. La voiture démarre et nous voilà trimbalés de gauche à droite. Il fait si sombre que je peine à distinguer son visage. Seul son souffle est repérable car il me chatouille de nez. Bella tente de bouger mais chaque pression de son corps sur le mien me fait bander et le boxer menace de se déchirer. Je lui demande de rester sage mais elle n'obéit pas et soudain la lumière se fait. Elle cherchait son portable pour nous éclairer. Une fois, la lampe torche activée, Bella approche l'écran de nos visages et nos yeux ont du mal à s'habituer à l'intensité de cet éclairage artificiel. Nous grimaçons un moment. Puis, de nouveau connecté l'un à l'autre, l'air se charge d'une envie folle et le portable tombe près de son épaule. Ses doigts ont mieux à faire. Les miens aussi. Les siens se glissent dans mes cheveux, me faisant ronronner de plaisir tandis que les miens caressent la douce peau de ses joues qui chauffe sous mon contact. Yeux dans les yeux, chacun de nous semble se livrer à une bataille intérieure qui bloque un temps tout mouvement. Mais elle ose se mordre la lèvre et j'ose à mon tour râler de désir. La bataille que se livrent alors raison et passion prend fin et je replonge - junkie d'elle - sur sa bouche sans plus d'hésitation.

Ses mains quittent mes cheveux pour s'attaquer à mon manteau, de trop dans l'équation et les miens veulent la mettre nue le plus vite possible. La tension est si forte que je me fous de nous cogner à la tôle de la caisse et j'enrage d'être confiné dans un tel espace, galérant un max pour lui retirer ses vêtements. J'arrive à passer la barrière de son pull et trouve enfin sa peau - Elle est bouillante sous mes caresses - et je gémis plus fort. Elle aussi trouve un accès sous un pan de mon manteau et ses mains palpent le bas de mon dos, rencontrent le fin tissu doré de ce slip sans aucune élasticité et passent en dessous. Elle s'agrippe à mes fesses enfonçant ses doigts dans ma chair et me plaque bien plus fort contre elle. Mes mains remontent sur son sein et je voudrais d'un coup de baguette magique effacer le sous-vêtement qui me fait obstacle. Je sens du bout des doigts son téton pointer et je rêve là tout de suite de le mordiller. Elle gémit à son tour sous mes lèvres et nos salives se mêlent. Je coule littéralement pour elle hors de sa bouche et lèche ses lèvres pour en recueillir le divin nectar. Elle sent qu'en bas tout devient si dur et je veux putain glisser ma main dans son jeans. Mais le manque d'aisance nous fait criser et je tape du poing de frustration sur la carrosserie de sa camionnette. J'en ai marre là, je veux lécher sa peau délicate, frotter nos corps sans fringues et entrer en elle sans les mains. Elle me manque, je suis en manque et je quitte ses lèvres pour poser ma tête sur ses seins. Sur elle, il fait chaud et dans mon corps, j'ai trop la fièvre. L'air pourrait se faire rare que je n'en serais pas moins frustré de n'avoir pu encore la goûter et Bella doit partager mon état car, haletante elle laisse échapper un 'putain' bien placé.

La voiture s'arrête brusquement. Et je me félicite intérieurement de m'être stoppé à temps. J'attends un peu, à l'affût des bruits au dehors et lorsque les portières s'ouvrent, j'en profite pour délocker le 'toit' et nous libère de cette cachette. Bella, se réunit à peu près puis sort. Nos amis s'excusent auprès de nous mais dans leurs yeux je vois bien qu'ils sont fiers d'eux. Je me hisse à mon tour mais en enjambant le portique du plateau, mon déguisement rend définitivement l'âme et me voilà à poil sous mon pardessus.

FATALITY

Tout le monde rit mais sans perdre l'aplomb qui me définit - lorsqu'il s'agit de connerie - je monte les cinq étages de notre immeuble, les mains sur la queue, un peu dégoûté quand même de ne pas avoir pris un manteau un poil plus long.

J'ai beau faire le malin et renvoyer toutes les vannes de mes potes comme des balles sifflantes, je reste tout le même bien soulagé d'entrer chez nous et je me précipite dans mon dressing pour mettre un vrai boxer, un pantalon d'intérieur et un henley. Sentir le coton confortable et chaud sur ma peau dure et glacée me fait un bien fou et je rejoins le salon en speed et surtout Bella. Elle me sourit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et sans trop réfléchir, l'enlace. Comment lui résister ?

"Tu as soif ma puce ? Glisse-je au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, je meurs de soif, me répond t-elle, en se lovant dans mes bras.

Ses mains se joignent à ma taille et lorsqu'elle relève la tête vers moi, je dépose un doux baiser du bout des lèvres sur son front et nous dirige vers la cuisine. La savoir dans mes bras me rend heureux - je crois - et je soupire d'être juste là auprès des gens que j'aime - pas de question - pas de névrose - juste vivre l'instant présent, là tout de suite. J'octroie alors une belle pause à mon cerveau et me félicite d'une telle décision tout en me retroussant les manches. Mes amis sourient et vaquent à leurs occupations comme si tout ceci était naturel - presque banal - et je sors du réfrigérateur cinq petites bouteilles d'eau que je dé-bouchonne à vitesse grand V. Bell's se détache de moi pour s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets et j'enchaîne en faisant glisser une à une les bouteilles sur le comptoir façon barman sans qu'aucune goutte d'eau ne s'écrase sur le zinc. Les yeux de Bella se plissent un peu en me voyant aussi habile et je lui offre un clin d'œil complice. Tu verras demain ma belle..

Tu verras.

**. . . . . . . **

**Alors pour la petite histoire, Rocky Horror Picture Show est un vieux film musical des 70's culte et très parodique. Toujours diffusé et ce dans le monde entier, il a cette particularité que j'adore qui est que les spectateurs participent en se déguisant et en foutant le dawa dans la salle. Du coup, j'me suis fait plais sur ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Quand au couvre benne de Bella... je hais sa caisse !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse sur une note mystérieuse (encore^^) et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite de l'aventure. **

**Merci pour les reviews ! j'adore échanger avec vous et jvous kiffe de lire cette étrange fiction ;D**

**Xo **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, vous êtes prêts pour un double shot ?**

**Je n'en dis pas plus. **

**On se retrouve en bas. **

**Enjoy ...**

**Stars - Sam Airey / Put a spell on you - Annie Lennox / Crazy in love - Sofia Karlberg / Toxic - Yaël Naïm**

**. . . . **

Disclaimer : Tous les perso d'origine appartiennent à celle qui nous donne envie grave d'avoir des Cullen adoptifs...

**. . . . . **

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Bella la nuit**

**. . . . **

Test - sexualité - comment vivez vous le manque de sexe ?

Ben j'ai envie de te dire mal …

Voilà que je parle à mon iPhone moi maintenant !

_Cullen_, _rien ne va plus ! _

Question 6.

Votre désir est plutôt du genre : Affectif, cérébral, compulsif ou ludique.. What ?

Vas-y je laisse tomber ça me soûle !

Et je laisse effectivement tomber mon téléphone sur le lit.

Bella n'est pas restée hier soir. Peu après notre arrivée à l'appartement, son père l'a appelé s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir à la maison. Ça m'a foutu un de ces cafards, moi qui espérais tant prolonger ce moment - _notre moment._

"Je dois rentrer.

\- Non sérieux quand ?

\- Maintenant.

Et la déception pointe le bout de son nez.

\- Mais tu viens d'arriver.

Tout le monde s'y met mais rien y fait.

\- Reste encore un peu Bell's, c'est mon anniversaire !

\- Désolé les gars, moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup finir la soirée avec vous mais vous connaissez mon père…

Pas la peine donc de lui faire du charme ou les yeux de petit chat. Elle ne craquera pas.

\- J'te raccompagne à la porte."

Bella fait le tour de nos amis pour leur claquer une bise et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. Une fois dehors sur le palier, elle et moi sommes gênés comme deux ados attardés.. Et accessoirement, je suis pieds nus. Bella tapote du plat de la main un rythme imaginaire sur sa cuisse tandis que je tente à priori de semer le chaos et la désolation dans mes cheveux.

"Encore merci pour ce soir. Tu as sauvé nos fesses du froid et l'anniversaire d'Éric .

\- On est quitte alors ?

Sa question est troublante, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Tu penses me devoir quelque chose ?

\- Non, là je blague.. Mais en vrai oui bien entendu.

\- Chasse cette idée de ta tête jeune fille... Tu es loin du compte.

Elle toussote, prise au dépourvu et je ris de bon cœur, trop fier que mon humour la déstabilise autant.

\- Bien monsieur et les autres idées ? Réplique t-elle joueuse.

Je bloque direct et verrouille ma mâchoire. Mon rire s'efface pour laisser place à ce petit rictus carnassier dont seuls les Cullen ont le secret.

\- Non ça, dis-je en m'approchant lentement, tu les gardes et surtout tu développes.

\- Peut être demain.

_Elle est douée. _

\- Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Demande-je en effleurant son nez du mien. Ses mains se posent sur mes pectoraux et je frissonne.

\- Parce que…. Mon père est armé…

Je déglutis bruyamment pour marquer à quel point je prends au sérieux ses mots et cela l'amuse énormément.

\- Alors demain.

\- Tu m'enverras l'adresse ?

\- Oui et mes conditions.

\- Oh, il y a des conditions ? Et puis-je savoir lesquelles ?

\- Oui... Demain.

_Moi aussi je suis doué. _

\- Dommage, moi qui étais prête à échanger ma petite culotte contre une ou deux infos, dit-elle faussement déçue me servant une moue à la Alice - _Elle a été à bonne école_ \- et juste avant de tourner les talons. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je la retiens par le bras.

\- Tu bluffes.

Presque vexée, elle lève les sourcils mais en guise de bonne foi retire de sa poche un carré de tissu soigneusement plié. Je manque de me prosterner littéralement à ses pieds d'être aussi forte à ce petit jeu et lui propose d'échanger contre : un indice et une condition.

\- Fais pas le mec dur en affaire Cullen ! Je suis nue sous mon jeans. C'est un effort colossal qui mérite bien plus de ta part.

\- Tu l'étais avant le début des négociations. Donc tu avais déjà prévu de m'offrir cette petite culotte. Tu mériterais nada ! Alors réfléchis bien. Soit tu accepte ma proposition soit tu repars sans info et cul nu sous ton fute. À moins que tu ne te déshabille dans le couloir pour remettre ton sous-vêtement. Perso en ce qui me concerne, je suis gagnant sur tous les tableaux. Elle rougit, Dieu ce qu'elle rougit ! Et je sens la victoire à portée de petite culotte rose…

\- T'as gagné.

\- Yeees ! Exulte-je pliant mon bras, poing serré.

\- Sois sport.

\- Oui pardon.

Elle boude et c'est mignon. Je cesse alors de faire l'andouille et lui réclame plus calmement mon gain d'un mouvement de main. Un sourire s'étale sur son joli minois et elle ignore mon geste. Nonchalante, elle s'approche de moi et mes pupilles s'écartent. Elle frôle mon corps du bout des seins et place délicatement le sous-vêtement bien, bien au fond de la poche de mon pantalon. Mais rien, enfin, presque rien. En cet instant précis, je regrette de ne pas porter à gauche dans ce boxer tout à coup bien trop just et je crois bien qu'elle aussi le regrette - _Tu cherchais mon érection chérie ?_ \- Son visage près du mien, je soupire et dans un souffle, lui révèle l'un des indices.

Il concerne ta tenue, ce que tu devras porter pour ne pas trop te faire remarquer.

Sa curiosité est à son paroxysme. J'avale ma salive et lui donne l'une de mes conditions.

Rester toute la nuit et une partie du dimanche - sauf si entre temps on s'entre-tue - mais j'ai comme un bon pressentiment.

Et c'est non négociable."

Elle fait mine détachée mais je vois ses yeux pétiller. Ma main se pose sur sa joue chaude et pour toute réponse, j'ai droit à un chaste baiser. Mon pouce s'attarde sur sa peau délicate avant de devoir lui dire au revoir. Et c'est dans un soupir qu'elle s'en va. Je la regarde descendre les premières marches puis rentre rêveur retrouver mes amis..

"C'était long dis-moi -

\- Disait ta mère !

Jasper assit au sol en tailleur, roulant sa clope, coupe Emmett pour lui envoyer un tir bien placé - _Leur nouveau jeux_ \- Emmett peine à reprendre le fil de son discours après cela mais tient bon. Il lui sert un fuck magistral et repart.

\- On a cru que t'étais parti avec elle ! Termine donc Emmett rieur, affalé sur le canapé en pyjama.

York, au milieu des deux couillons, lui aussi changé et démaquillé, ajoute en me tendant une bière...

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis la terminale. En fait non même pas ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça.. Mais l'année dernière, tu voulais pas en entendre parler, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre temps ?

\- Elle a embouti ma caisse.

\- Ah oui les mecs aiment souvent ce genre d'attention."

Nous rions tous et passons à autre chose. Enfin, eux plus que moi - Encore sous influence, je laisse traîner deux doigts sur ma lèvre inférieure - Mais le reste de la soirée est tout de même cool. Entre discussion, alcool et échanges de vidéo sur l'écran plat, Éric nous parle de sa fac à des centaines de miles d'ici et nous lui racontons les derniers potins de notre ancien lycée - Infos qui nous sont régulièrement retransmises par nos sœurs. On en profite d'ailleurs pour appeler en visio sur WhatsApp Rose et Alice et nous nous marrons tous un bon moment ensemble. Vers deux heures du mat et à demi endormi sur le fauteuil, je décide de me lever et laisse Jasper en pleine discussion hautement philosophique avec Alice . J'entre dans ma chambre et me jette sur mes oreillers tout moelleux . Le kiff.

Dans mon grand lit vide j'imagine un peu quel aurait pu être la fin de cette soirée si Bella était restée. Je sors alors sa petite culotte de ma poche que j'avais presque oublié - avec toute cette effervescence autour de moi ce soir et je déplie soigneusement le morceau de tissu. Quand je vois le dessin floqué sur le derrière de la culotte, j'éclate de rire et sans trop regarder l'heure, lui envoie un texto.

"Donc tu aimes les fessées ?!

\- Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Même absente, en week-end loin d'ici, ta sœur me tient éveillée.

\- Te tenir éveillée ? C'est de famille - pas pour les même raisons hein - mais tu t'y feras.

\- Je ne renoncerais pas à mes heures de sommeil pas même pour vos beaux yeux !

\- On verra…

\- Prétentieux !

\- Ou… pas.

\- Mais attends, rewind… elle est sur WhatsApp avec Jasper en visio à parler de Netflix et elle t'envoie des messages en même temps?

\- Faire deux choses à la fois est la spécialité d'Alice.

\- Pas faux... Mais tu sais que tu as le droit de lui dire non de temps en temps ?!

\- Sans déc, j'y avais pas pensé, heureusement que t'es là !

\- Toujours pour embêter ma sœur !

\- Et pour moi ?

Je sèche un peu sur la réponse. Moi et mes répliques à balle2, j'aurais mieux fait de me retenir d'écrire ça.

\- Idem.

Bravo Cullen mettre une éternité pour répondre 'idem' c'est malin !

\- Ouais J'suis pas sortie du sable quoi !

\- Dur je compatis. Un Cullen sur le dos c'est déjà pas de la tarte mais alors deux… j'te plains sérieux.

\- Tu peux !

\- Au fait, en parlant de m'avoir sur le dos^^ t'as pas répondu à la question.

\- Demain….

Je lui envoie un smiley triste, histoire de l'apitoyer mais rien y fait, la tenace me renvoie un smiley 'jte tire la langue' et clôture la conversation.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir. Écris-je, un chouilla déçu.

\- OK. Tu vas te coucher toi aussi ?

\- Je suis déjà dans mon lit…

\- Bonne nuit Ward.

Ça fait un bail qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça ! Comment c'était déjà pour elle ? Baby ? - Non c'était plus simple, c'était…

\- Bonne nuit Bb."

Je relis notre échange, souriant tendrement devant ce diminutif qui date du lycée - sa grande trouvaille - avant d'éteindre mon téléphone et regrette d'avoir été si long avant de lui répondre plus haut. Mais sous-entendre que je pourrais être auprès d'elle pour toujours est bien trop… Fou même pour moi - Même pour l'emmerder et - Même pour moi tenant sa petite culotte dans la main… _Huuuuum _

Je reporte alors toute mon attention et ma tension sur cette fameuse petite culotte et m'endors plus léger…

Tard ce matin, le soleil finit par me tirer de mon sommeil et tout engourdi, je m'étire sous la couette. Encore dans ma main, la petite culotte rose est bonne pour la machine à laver et je pourrais rougir du sort que je lui ai réservé. Mais toujours enivré par son parfum, je songe très sérieusement à l'achever. Je passe une main dans mon boxer et serre la base de ma queue. Les yeux fermés, je dérive et pense à elle - encore. Je l'imagine nue sous les draps, glisser ses doigts sur ma longueur. Serrer fort et faire des aller-retour de bas en haut, de haut en bas...

_Putain ouais ! _

Le plaisir est là, il monte en moi.

Dans mon fantasme, nos corps crament sous la couette. Je suis en manque et plus rien ne compte à part ses courbatures. Tellement en vrac, je la veux à califourchon, frottant sa chatte sur mon torse et cette image est si forte que j'ouvre les yeux en grand. Ma main s'active, mes pupilles s'agrandissent et je pars un peu dans les vapes quand je jouis. _Reste avec moi…_

Mais son image s'estompe peu à peu à mesure que mon corps se relâche. Feu petite culotte, est abandonnée et je reste un moment bouche ouverte, à la recherche de mon souffle perdu entre la chute de ses reins et son regard coquin en l'imaginant me prendre en bouche. Un râle de frustration s'échappe alors de ma gorge et pour me changer les idées, je prends mon portable en main. Mater tout et rien devrait me permettre de me remettre de cette branlette, sauf que - et c'est comme si Google m'avait entendu me faire du bien - mon navigateur de recherche me suggère direct ce putain de test…

Et c'est donc là où j'en étais.

Mon téléphone sur le lit face cachée comme puni, me nargue encore trop. Je me lève alors et les jambes coupées, me dirige tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain. Une fois propre et relaxé, je passe à poil dans le dressing en sifflotant et enfile un boxer blanc. Je choisis ensuite un t-shirt ajusté de la même couleur, une chemise bûcheronne blanche et noir, prends un skinny gris foncé légèrement déchiré. Je prévois également mon cuir vintage noir, ma grosse écharpe à carreaux rouge et mes boots Bexleys. J'aère ensuite ma chambre qui pue le sexe en solo, mets un peu de zic, range et finis par carrément changer les draps. La perspective de ramener Bella dans ma chambre ce soir me stresse et me rend impatient à la fois - songer à fermer la porte à clef ce coup-ci - et lorsque je commence à en faire trop style envisager des bougies, je laisse en plan le tout et honore enfin mes amis de ma présence.

"Déjà prêt ? S'étonne Jasper, s'activant devant les fourneaux, un torchon sur l'épaule.

\- Yep, y en a qui bosse, les gars !

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! Un travail de dans six heures au moins.. Tu comptes y aller à pied ?

\- Tiens puisque t'en parles Jay, dis-je en me servant un café. Tu m'accompagneras en moto ce soir ?"

Je détourne maladroitement la conversation avant d'éveiller trop les soupçons et propose un programme digne de Lice, en l'honneur d'Éric pour parfaire son week-end avec nous. Le reste de la journée se passe tellement bien que j'en oublie à peu près le stress monter crescendo en moi. Mais de retour à l'appart, ma tension est palpable et je pourrais me branler dix fois de plus que ça ne changerait pas. Est-elle aussi stressée que moi ?... Est-ce qu'elle se touche en pensant à - _Ne finis pas cette phrase Cullen ton fute n'y résisterait pas - _

Tu parles ! Me reprends-je, elle doit être surexcitée d'en savoir bientôt plus sur les mystères d' Ed - Ward ! Et une fois qu'elle saura tout. Que fera t-elle ? S'en aller en hurlant et ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ? Et si elle s'en servait pour se venger et me piétiner tout entier ? Moi, mon cœur et ma bite... Ou pire, et si elle restait mais que cela voulait dire que la commotion cérébrale a finalement causé vachement plus de dégâts que prévu...

"Eddy respire.

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- T'étais en apnée. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Si je lui dis, il me fera la leçon et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.

\- Rien Jay, je suis juste pas tranquille pour le taff.

\- Fais un break pour ce soir. Tu rattraperas tes heures la semaine prochaine. Garrett peut comprendre tu sais.

\- Non, non, ça va me faire du bien de travailler - _et si je reste ici, Bella sera ingérable sans sa dose de révélation _-

Je remercie mon ami et retourne dans ma chambre. Je dois me préparer, il est temps. Pour ne pas stresser davantage, j'accroche mes intra et balance le son dans mes oreilles. Passer une journée sans zic c'est comme, pour ma part, baiser sans bite, ça n'a pas de sens et les Chainsmokers seront parfaits pour me donner la pêche. Je passe par la salle de bain pour me mouiller le visage et les cheveux que je tente désespérément de dompter. L'eau clair me calme et une fois les mains propres, je m'attelle consciencieusement à poser mes lentilles de contact. Après quelques ajustements et de nombreux clignements d'yeux, je check l'heure à ma montre et réuni mes affaires. Je baisse le son mais ne quitte pas mes écouteurs et rejoins Jay dans le living. Il remarque mes intra et prend son air sérieux. Garder la zic en moto est un signe. Il sait que je suis plus tendu que de raison. Et la cause n'est pas celle annoncée en amont -_bien sûr_ \- Doit-il insister auprès de moi ou mener son enquête en secret ? Voilà le style de réflexion que Jay doit avoir derrière ses grands yeux verts. Mais il se tait et détourne son attention sur son chignon à détacher avant de me tendre le casque..

\- Es tu prêt ?"

J'hoche la tête et nous quittons l'appartement.

Installés sur sa Bonneville, je mets le son à fond et me laisse chaler jusqu au boulot. Jay pilote sa moto sans nervosité. Fluide et détendu, sa conduite me bercerait presque et c'est plus calme que j'arrive au boulot. Je descends et lui rends le casque passager qu'il accroche à l'arrière, le salue sans trop m'attarder et entre dans le bâtiment discret. Je suis le premier aujourd'hui et je peux donc passer en mode Led Zep sur une toute autre playlist avant de m'occuper de la mise en place. À l'heure de l'ouverture, je quitte à regret mes écouteurs intra et mes baguettes de batteur que je garde toujours près de moi au taff - Un profond besoin de Air batterie s'est fait sentir lorsque le set de Phil Collins de In the air tonight a commencé… Et Je suis me suis exécuté -

Enfin, je m'occupe des derniers préparatifs et enlève ma chemise. Le début de soirée se fait sans rush et j'en profite pour m'avancer au max dans mes corvées avant que Bell's n'arrive. Et d'ailleurs when u speak of the devil… je reçois un texto. Elle est ici. J'inspire à fond pour chasser cette montée d'adrénaline semblable à une dose de nitro dans une des caisses de fast & furious et me dirige vers la sortie de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment. J'ouvre la porte blindée avec autant de discrétion que possible mais que vois-je devant moi ? Une version hot et dérangeante de Bella. Elle en a trop fait, on va se faire griller en moins de deux.

"Quoi ?

\- Ça va pas du tout ça.

Elle est déçue et gênée, je le vois dans son regard. Ses pupilles ne brillent pas autant et puis lorsqu'elle tord sa bouche de la sorte, c'est rarement bon signe. Je m'y suis mal pris, la nervosité sans doute. Je me saisis alors de sa main et la fais passer de l'autre côté. Nous entrons dans un des bureaux et sans un mot, je passe en revue ce qu'il y a dans le premier placard de gauche. Je prends un paquet et une pochette et nous dirige vers la salle de bain attenante. Bella ne comprend pas tout de suite mais n'intervient pas. Je pose les articles sur la crédence près du lavabo, me retourne et une fois qu'elle s'est séparée de son long manteau gris, je la contemple un moment. Les cheveux détachés rabattus sur un côté, maquillée à outrance mais tellement bandante, bottines à talons aiguille noires, skinny gris sombre éraflé et retroussé, chemisier blanc rentré dans son jeans et dessous en dentelle rouge - coup de grâce qui me laisse entrevoir ses tétons pointer. Je tape sur l'acrylique pour l'inciter à s'y installer mais aussi et surtout pour exprimer toute ma frustration de la voir aussi wow et aussi près de moi et ...encore trop habillée pour mon propre désir.

\- Allé pose tes fesses Swan.

\- Là dessus ?

\- Oui ma belle, à moins que tu ne préfères rester debout mais cela risque de durer un p'tit moment.

Elle inspire profondément avant d'obéir et je suis des yeux les mouvements de vas et viens de sa poitrine. _Trop sexy ! _

Une fois installée, je force ses cuisses à s'écarter pour avoir un meilleur accès et cela me rappelle une certaine tension dans ma salle de bain... Suffisamment proche de son visage, je me racle la gorge et me force à rester focus afin de tout lui expliquer.

J'aurais dû te préciser d'essayer de faire naturellement plus âgée. Tu es beaucoup trop maquillée.

\- Où sommes nous, dans une loge ? Demande t-elle en référence au grand miroir à ampoules placé derrière.

\- On est dans le bureau de Charlotte. Elle et son fiancé Peter, sont gérants du bar de Garrett.

\- Ah parce qu'on est dans un bar ?!

\- Oui un bar un peu spécial.

\- Glauque tu veux dire ?!

\- Oui et non. Tu verras dès qu'on aura rattrapé un peu tout ça.

\- Si c'était pour me démaquiller, fallait juste le dire, je suis grande, je sais le faire.

Regard noir et intonations tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir ? À coup sûr, elle est hyper vexée.

\- Je te demande pas de te démaquiller, juste d'alléger. Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Alice sors de ce corps tout de suite ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu es un pro du make up ?

\- Depuis Alice justement, dis-je en lui passant une lingette démaquillante.

\- Et comment tu savais où trouver tout ça ?

\- Retouches coquard.. Vire une bonne partie du fond de teint mais ne touche pas aux yeux.

Elle peste un peu mais s'exécute. Il faudra plus d'une lingette pour parvenir à bout d'une telle tartine.

\- Tu te bats souvent ?

\- Ça peut arriver.

\- Avec ta phobie ?! C'est de la folie…

\- Je fais mon possible pour éviter et esquiver.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'entraînes ?

Elle désapprouve et j'ai l'impression d'échouer lamentablement à l'exam de ma vie. Mal à l'aise, je lui tiens le paquet tout en lui contant la première expérience maquillage d'Alice histoire d'alléger l'ambiance tendue entre nous. Elle devait avoir huit ans quand Alice est entrée en hurlant dans ma chambre, maquillée comme un clown. Elle avait piqué la totale chez maman - bien entendu - et s'en était donnée à cœur joie. Sauf qu'elle ignorait l'existence du waterproof et..

\- Et qu'elle s'en était mise de partout, c'est ça ?

\- Voilà.

Une petite anecdote et le tour est joué. Elle se radoucit et je peux continuer sans avoir la trouille qu'elle se tire tout de suite.

Évidemment, j'étais tout aussi ignorant et au début je tentai de lui nettoyer le visage au gant et au savon..

\- Ouch !

\- T'as tout compris. Alice en larme, écrevisse et toujours "maquillée."

\- T'as fait comment du coup ?

\- On a fini par appeler maman et je suis resté avec elle tout du long pour lui donner du courage. Du coup j'ai assisté au premier cours de démaquillage et de maquillage d'Alice.

\- Elle est cool ta mère.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Elle ne te manque pas en ce moment ?

\- Si, un peu. Et toi la tienne ?

\- Beaucoup oui.

Elle regarde dans le vide comme éteinte tout à coup. Aborder le sujet 'maman' n'a jamais été simple avec Bella et d'après ce que je vois, cela a empiré. Je passe alors à autre chose, devinant qu'il ne faut pas trop approfondir.

\- Maintenant, vire le rouge de tes lèvres. Vous les nanas, vous pensez jamais aux mecs !

\- Pardon ?

\- Comment faire pour t'embrasser avec un rouge à lèvre aussi gras ?!

Je fouille dans la trousse de Charlotte et lui passe un tube couleur mat.

Tiens, ce sera plus discret et ça fixe archi longtemps il parait.

\- Il paraît ? Non mais Edward, avoue, on est dans un bordel transsexuel et tu chantes It's raining men tous les soirs sur scène.

\- Non c'est juré, je ne me déguise qu'une fois par an pour Eric.

\- Alors tu expliques ça comment ?

-... Les ex et leur manie de nous raconter à nous les mecs le pourquoi du comment du génial du nude sur les lèvres.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

\- N'empêche, tu es parfaite. Tu sais, tu es bien plus belle au naturel. Et là, je peux enfin revoir les taches de rousseurs que tu as sur tes jolies pommettes .

\- Arrête, fais pas le gentil.

\- Gentil moi ? Enfin tu me connais mieux que ça. Je le dis parce que je le pense c'est tout.

\- Tu étais gentil avec moi avant.

\- Et tu étais moins emmerdeuse. Et puis l'adolescence, l'appareil dentaire, les gros cheveux -

\- Aieee - OK je l'ai mérité.

\- Oh que oui !

\- Il faudra que tu accepte un jour mes compliments.

\- Donne moi du temps, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à ta réalité.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Non attends dis-moi.

L'atmosphère change à nouveau guidée par les humeurs de Bell's et là je suis à deux doigts d'abandonner tant elle me fatigue.

\- Si je suis présentable, est-ce qu'on peut sortir de là ?

\- Oui. Je passe le premier. Rejoins-moi au bar. _Ça va mal se passer…_

J'entre dans l'arène le premier. Les clients habituels sont là, installés confortablement, un verre à la main et pour la plupart accompagnés. Ils parlent à voix basse, nous laissant profiter de l'ambiance musicale jazzy qui règne dans la salle. Mais dès que Bella débarque, tous les yeux, hommes ou femmes la braquent et nous rendent nerveux.. Déjà que...

Je retrouve mon poste et pose un verre de shot sur le comptoir que je rempli à raz bord.

\- Alors donc tu es barman. C'est quoi ça ? j'ai pas commandé.

\- Oui mais tu vas le boire sinon ça va éveiller les soupçons.

\- Tu veux me voir ivre ?

\- Non.. Enfin pas ici, c'est juste pour le premier, que les regards passent à autre chose et je te servirais du plus soft. Tu es censée faire plus vieille, alors fais-moi confiance.

\- Difficile…

\- T'es obligée, t'es là. Tu bois.

Je montre les dents et elle obéit - Enfin !

\- Putain c'est fort ça !

\- Bienvenue en enfer fillette.

\- Raconte en quoi c'est glauque ici ? Et pourquoi tu bosses là et pas ailleurs ?

Bell's a du bol, il n'y a pas foule au bar ce soir. Elle peut donc me poser toutes les questions qui lui passent par la tête et je peux y répondre sans devoir m'interrompre. Penché sur le comptoir, avants-bras à plat, j'entame mon récit et la fixe du regard pour ne rater aucune de ses réactions.

\- Déjà parce que ça paie bien genre vraiment bien. Ensuite parce qu'ils ne sont pas regardant sur mon âge. Parce qu'ils fournissent les faux papiers - _je peux dire ça à une fille de flic ?_ \- Parce qu'ils ne servent que de l'alcool fort et pas de cocktail ni de restauration donc pas de manipulation d'objets tranchants. Et enfin, parce que c'est le soir, ce qui est pratique quand on dort peu.. Moins de sommeil égal moins de cauchemars.

\- Ça c'est pour les avantages ok mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi autant de secrets autour.

\- C'est pas un bar clandestin à la mode. Il n'y a pas que des clients...

\- Tu veux dire que les nanas sont des-

\- Pas toutes mais oui. Et certains des mecs aussi…

\- T'es pas sérieux là ?! Tu bosses dans un bar à putes ?

\- Dis-le plus fort le gars là-bas t'a pas bien entendu. Et c'est pas exactement comme ça qu'il faut le voir. Mais plus comme un saloon moderne.

\- Et toi t'es-

\- Non non, le barman reste le barman un genre asexué à qui on raconte sa vie devant un verre de whisky.

\- Finalement ressers-moi ton truc du début.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Je ne pensais pas que la nouvelle serait si dure à avaler. _Je suis dépité_. On va en rester là pour ce soir.

\- Pourquoi y a pire, enfin y a plus ?

\- T'es clairement pas prête.

\- T'en as trop dit.

\- Et je le regrette déjà.

\- Tu m'avais promis.

Je soupire et m'exécute. De toute façon c'est mort. Je la dégoutte.

\- Ok, tu l'auras voulu. Y a une playroom.

Et contre toute attente…

\- Noooon ! J'peux voir ?

\- Attends t'es choquée pour les transactions sexuelles mais j'te parle playroom et toi tu entends Disneyland ?

\- Non je suis choquée que tu puisses cautionner le marchandage humain. Tu te rends compte ces pauvres filles et ces mecs ?!

\- Par contre la playroom c'est sexy ?

\- C'est… Ouais.

\- Je suis contre la vente d'être humain, la violence et l'acharnement psycho et physique ainsi que tout ce que les femmes ont/subissent et malheureusement subiront encore. Ici les extra qui bossent sont castés, encadrés, sous contrat et exclusivement à leur compte. Garrett appelle ça 'la vraie liberté'. Ce qui veut dire que personne n'oblige personne et tous ceux que tu vois bosser sont là par envie, délire ou vocation plus que par besoin.

\- Tu te moques de moi là ? ! Tu es en train de me vendre la prostitution comme un concept cool ?!

\- Non je suis en train de te parler du marché du hot.. Un peu comme celui du porno. Ils aiment l'argent et l'érotisme. Si c'est cool pour eux, c'est cool pour moi.

\- Donc au final le plus dans l'illégalité ici, c'est toi ?

Je réfléchi en me passant une main dans les cheveux et effectivement avec mes vingt ans et la perte de mes faux papiers…

\- C'est à peu près ça.

\- C'est dingue. Et donc y a des chambres aussi ou des backrooms ?

\- Nope.

\- Attends, ils font ça où ?

\- Nul part. Ici, personne ne baise. Le bar a une politique stricte là-dessus. Je ne pourrais même pas te coincer dans les toilettes.

Elle se dandine sur son tabouret et je crois bien l'avoir émoustillé.

\- Mais vous avez une playroom ?!...Je sens la migraine se pointer.

\- C'est pas pour la clientèle du bar. Elle est à usage récréatif et personnel.

\- Elle est à ton boss, c'est ça ?

\- Bingo chérie !

\- Et tu y es déjà allé ?

\- Oui une fois pour servir…

\- De…?

\- De l'alcool. Bon, tu comprends pourquoi j'en parle pas maintenant ?

\- Oui.

J'suis mal là, j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir cassé Bella.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- En fait, oui. C'est juste que tu es-

\- Attends une seconde.

Je l'interromps car une bagarre semble vouloir éclater. De peur qu'une simple altercation ne dégénère, je décide d'intervenir et surtout d'éloigner Bella. Hors de question qu'on la blesse. Je lui dis alors de passer de l'autre côté du comptoir mais elle hésite maladroite et dans un soucis de protection,dégage d'un bras ce qu'il y a entre nous, me penche sur le bar, l'empoigne en passant les mains sous ses aisselles, la soulève et l'assoie sur le comptoir. Elle passe ses jambes de l'autre côté et me rejoint.

Juste le temps que Peter et Garrett s'assurent que tout est OK. Ça va toujours ?

\- Oui. C'est épique je ne te dirais pas le contraire mais en fait, ça va.

\- Drôle de soirée hein ?! Nous dit Peter après un retour au calme musclé.

\- Drôle de bar, répond Bella.

\- Ouais c'est clair, Garrett est un peu dingue d'avoir créé cet endroit. N'est-ce pas Anthon' ?

Bella ouvre les yeux en grand mais se ressaisit vite lorsque je réponds à ce prénom.

\- Mais tellement !

\- D'ailleurs, pardonnez mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Peter.

\- Oh non, ce n'est rien. Je suis B...Diana, euh Diana Prince.

je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire - Bien joué Bella, prendre l'identité civile de Wonder Woman excite à mort mon Bruce Wayne intérieur - Note qu'il faudra lui parler de ça également ..

\- Anthony, elle est ravissante ton amie. Mais ce n'est pas trop une ambiance pour elle ce soir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu as raison, je vais la raccompagner et je reviens bosser. _Merde, je crois qu'il nous a capté…_

\- Laisse, pars plus tôt c'est bon.

\- T'es sur ?

\- Oui, oui je vire les derniers clients et je rentre aussi, Charlotte m'attend.

\- Ok merci Peter. A la semaine prochaine.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire car pour la première fois que je bosse ici, j'ai hâte de quitter l'endroit tant le jugement de Bella m'a tiré vers le bas.

\- Diana, ce fut un plaisir.

\- Moi de ...Même."

Je remets la chemise, attrape mon cuir et fais quelques manip en caisse. Mais juste au moment de retirer mes pourboires de la soirée, je vois la clef. Discrètement alors je m'en empare et brusquement, switch d'humeur. Plus téméraire que jamais, je tente un truc en prenant la main de Bella dans la mienne.

"Tu veux la voir ? Lui murmure à l'oreille.

Elle m'observe un moment indécise et finit par hocher la tête. Je l'entraîne alors dans un dédale de sombres couloirs et resserre mes doigts sur les siens lorsque nous arrivons devant la grande porte capitonnée.

\- C'est ici ?

\- Très Théâtrale, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Grave !

\- Es-tu prête Wonder Woman ?

\- J'ai mon lasso, tu peux ouvrir.

_j'adore !_

Elle rougit et moi aussi. J'ouvre la porte en silence comme lorsqu'on retient son souffle en ouvrant un coffre-fort ou j'imagine la boîte de Pandore. J'entre et cherche à tâtons l'interrupteur. Bell's me tient la main et même le bras, silencieuse elle aussi. Je voudrais être dans sa tête bien plus que dans son corps pour le coup. Je découvrirai ce qui s'y trame et je pourrais alors peut être limiter les dégâts de cette soirée désastreuse.

\- Et la lumière fut.

Elle secoue la tête de ma connerie puis fait le point sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Ses doigts quittent ma main et je m'éloigne d'elle plus par besoin que par envie. La pièce est minutieusement rangée comme à son habitude. Une playroom comme on en lit/voit dans les livres/films.. À une exception près, celle-ci possède une salle d'eau tout aussi Scabreuse et une barre de strip trône au beau milieu. J'imagine déjà Bella enrouler ses jambes autour et cette image qui n'allège en rien mon cas désespéré a pour mérite d'au moins me changer les idées. Mais arrêtons de parler de moi et voyons voir comment réagit notre douce et innocente Bee….

\- C'est ta première ? Tu peux le dire, c'était la première pour moi aussi. Dis-je en me promenant le long du mur de cravaches.

\- Et y en a eu d'autres après ? Dit-elle sans jamais quitter mes yeux du regard.

Sa curiosité n'a pas de limite et sa réticence, si, réticence il y a, ne se voit absolument pas.

\- Non.

J'effleure les cuirs sans y faire réellement attention. Trop occupé à la mater me mater. Elle se promène elle aussi, le long des murs d'accessoires à l'opposé de moi et s'attarde de temps à autre sur certains articles. Comme par exemple un ensemble de liens et de menottes - _Tel père, telle fille ?_

\- T'as déjà testé ?

Les questions dépassent sa simple curiosité. Elle me jauge et toujours opposés l'un à l'autre notre échange ressemble à celui de deux lions en cage qui s'évaluent avant de se sauter dessus. Je reste évasif. Ce jeux là me plaît...

\- J'ai eu des occas mais non.

\- En tant que dominant ou soumis ?

_Oui, voilà bb pose-moi les bonnes questions -_ Près du grand cierge, je ne résiste pas et sors le zippo de ma poche. Mes lèvres en cœur, réfléchissant à la question, j'allume la flamme et la regarde de biais changer de jambe d'appuie, plusieurs fois d'affilé.

\- Les deux.

Voyons voir ce que tu vas faire de ça Swan...

\- Et du coup, tu serais plutôt maître ou ?

\- Je ne sais pas, un peu des deux j'imagine et toi ? ( ...Tu m'imagines ?) Demande-je d'un air innocent tout en faisant glisser mes doigts le long du martinet.

\- Je ne sais pas. T'en penses quoi ?

Rebondit-elle tout en s'admirant dans le miroir gothique avec l'un des colliers en cuir de soumise. Elle me voit à travers le miroir déglutir fort à m'en faire mal à la gorge devant ce spectacle Ô combien excitant - Bon Dieu, je voudrais tellement la soumettre en cet instant putain ! - Et sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même.

\- Je dirais un peu des deux aussi ? Dis-je en modulant ma voix pour paraître calme et détaché.

\- On pourrait alterner...

Pardon ? Elle serait open pour… Et avec moi ? Non c'est un piège, elle veut ma mort c'est tout. _Te démonte pas Cullen !_

\- Oui on pourrait...

Je fais un pas vers elle, elle en fait deux vers moi. Je lui sers mon sourire en coin, elle passe une main dans ses boucles wild. Je souffle fort, elle bat des cils. Je m'avance un peu plus encore, elle s'arrête à mi-chemin empoignant la barre d'acier glacée pour en faire le tour gracieuse et lascive. Je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et la fais reculer. Elle se laisse apprivoiser et son dos touche l'acier. Son regard se promène sur moi comme pour m'envisager et je la dévisage sans ciller. Elle joint ses mains derrière son dos, en obéissante prisonnière et j'envisage très sérieusement de l'attacher à ce très tentant et dangereux pilori.

_Tu vas jouir dans ton fute Eddy.._

J'ose toucher sa joue du bout des doigts. Descendre doucement pour retracer l'ovale de son visage et finir par suivre la ligne de sa carotide. Je sens son pouls pulsé et me retiens foutrement d'empoigner son cou. À la place, je joue avec son col de manteau et le relève pour m'y agripper.

Dis, on s'est embrassé dans différentes rues, dans ma salle de bain, dans un 'coffre de voiture'… Et là on va s'embrasser dans une playroom ?

Je sens son souffle chaud contre le mien. Mes lèvres s'entre-ouvrent, je passe ma langue dessus - impatient de rencontrer les siennes. Mais ...

\- On devrait ralentir.

Et un coup de pied dans les parties, un !

\- Quoi ?

Je recule, interdit et fronce les sourcils. Ma cage thoracique semble brusquement ne plus pouvoir contenir tout son air - Sensation des plus désagréables -

\- Pas nous, enfin.. mais genre avoir un rencard ou deux d'abord avant les menottes et les chaînes, non ?

Putain, on a eu chaud ! Dis-je à ma bite.

\- Oui c'est sur.

\- Et puis nous c'est quoi exactement ?

La question du 'nous'… Mes mains longent les bordures de son manteau jusqu'au niveau de sa taille. Je resserre alors sèchement ma prise et la sens frémir. J'ai envie de la punir de m'avoir fait flipper de la sorte mais retiens ces toutes nouvelles pulsions la concernant - Enfin, pour l'instant.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ici et maintenant ?

\- Mais il faut qu'on en parle.

\- OK, assis-toi sur la balançoire, on va en parler… Réplique-je un peu plus autoritaire que voulu en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la dite balançoire sexuelle, tout près de nous. Un brin allumeuse, elle arque un sourcil en souriant et quitte le pilier et moi par la même occasion pour se diriger et s'installer sur le cuir de la balançoire. J'en reste con, complètement halluciné - et en même temps, pas peu fier d'elle - _bonne fille._

\- T'as peur de rien toi !

\- Pas d'une balançoire. Assure t-elle en jouant avec les chaînes.

\- Tu devrais. Celle-ci est spéciale..

\- Je sais, me nargue t-elle en se balançant devant mes yeux brûlants de désir. Tu veux me pousser Cullen ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ma queue s'anime. La réponse est…

\- Et si je te disais oui ?

\- Alors il nous faudrait penser rapidement à un mot de sécurité, une idée ?

Elle me taquine, un doigt sur la lèvre, jouant la réflexion. C'est foutrement sexy…

\- Que dirais-tu de… Menthe à l'eau..?

J'ai l'esprit tordu, oui, je suis au courant.

\- J'aime bien.

OK, elle aussi. En même temps, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner vu qu'elle est encore près de moi.

_Est-ce bien le moment de se fustiger Cullen ? - Réoriente la conversation !_

\- Donc tu voudrais avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ?

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai posé la question en premier. Tu me crains, n'est ce pas ? Dis-je entre le grave et l'excitation.

\- Tes réactions oui et il y a certains termes que tu emploies à mon égard que tu devrais éviter sauf si tu veux que je te frappe dans les parties intimes. Mais sinon, non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Edward.

\- Tu es maso.

Et je le pense sincèrement - Et ça peut m'intéresser.

\- C'est une question ?

\- C'est du sarcasme ?

\- OK. Arrêtons ça, ça ne mènera nul part. Oui Edward, si tu me le demandais, je-

Elle abdique et je devrais trépigner de l'avoir eu à l'usure - soumise - mais quelque chose de plus profond remonte soudainement à la surface et putain cette fois-ci, hors de question de me défiler car si elle a eu le courage de m'avouer vouloir de moi et même si c'est le signe d'une très grande démence, alors je devrais pouvoir lui livrer un message vieux de plus de deux ans - _Ici Eddy, T'es sur ? - Oui bordel ! _Réponds-je à moi-même avant que mon piteux courage ne flanche.

\- Cinq mots Bella.

\- Que, quoi ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et..

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Elle hoquette mais ne réagit pas. Je balise alors et dois être livide. _Réponds Bell's', réponds !_

\- Oui.

Et c'est comme si mon cœur se faisait ficeler façon bondage (allusion de circonstance). Excepté que..

\- … Mais attends, du coup on couchera pas ensemble avant notre premier rencard ?

\- Euh ben je suppose, me répond t-elle, surprise.

\- OK on sort d'ici. Je t'emmène manger.

\- Pressé Cullen ?

\- À moins de vouloir ma mort prochaine, tu bouges tes jolies p'tites fesses de cette balançoire et vite !"

**. . . .**

**Tendus les amis ? Revenez par ici dans deux, trois jours et je vous promets le deuxième shot. Et celui-là, il est ...**

**Je vous autorise à me crier dessus en review et vous remercie par avance. J'adore ça !**

**Alors, on se donne rdv ce weekend ? **

**Xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je vous ressers un autre shot alors ?**

**Je vais surtout éviter de trop papoter, j'en connais qui m'attendent avec les torches et les fourches **

**et bon moi les feux, si c'est pas moi qui les allume hein ...**

**On se retrouve de l'autre côté les gars ^^**

**Make it rain - Ed Sheeran / Haunted - Beyonce / Closer - The Chainsmokers /High hopes - Panic at the disco**

**. . . .**

Disclaimer : Fuck aujourd'hui j'ai des cookies alors rébellion du disclaimer !

**. . . . **

**Chapitre 12 :**

**I wanna bite your tattoo**

**. . . .**

_\- Pressé Cullen ? _

_\- À moins de vouloir ma mort prochaine, tu bouges tes jolies p'tites fesses de cette balançoire et vite !_

J'attrape mon blouson de moto d'une main sans lâcher celle de Bella et râle sévère entre mes dents. Si elle croit qu'elle peut me chauffer avec son minuscule soutif rouge sous son chemisier limite transparent et pas passer à la casserole c'est qu'elle ne sait décidément pas à qui elle a affaire..

Non mais je vais pas me branler indéfiniment sur une fessée de Bugs Bunny et-

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

\- Rien, rien.

Une fois dehors, je lui cède sa main le temps de me couvrir et d'allumer une cigarette.

\- Tu fumes trop.

Aie.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

_Sans déc je suis prêt à tout là ! _

\- Non mais tu pourrais m'en proposer une.

\- Pardon ? Dis-je à demi étouffé. Je chasse la fumée entre nous et complètement abasourdi..

\- Tu fumes toi ?

\- Ça m'arrive. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

\- Oui !... Wait… ma sœur fume ?

\- On sort d'un donjon et tu veux qu'on parle de ta sœur, sérieusement ?

\- Non.

Je me frappe mentalement. Elle a raison. Ressaisissons-nous. Donc oui, la playroom - le rencard - m'envoyer en l'air avec Bella - ok.

Ouais…-_fais chier Cullen_\- non en fait vas-y dis moi parce que je sens que ça va me polluer l'esprit.

\- Bon d'accord. Rassure-toi, Alice ne fume pas. Mais si tu me pose la question côté drog-

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase !

\- Oups.

\- Putain Bell's tu me torture là et pas comme je voudrais !

Ça l'amuse..

\- Chacun son tour ! Dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

\- Cette langue… Je la préférerais dans-

Elle pose deux doigts sur ma bouche coupant court à toute allusion. Je les embrasse tout doucement du bout des lèvres et accroche ensuite mon regard au sien. Impulsif, je cède à mon envie. Me foutant du monde que l'on pourrait croiser dans cette ruelle sombre, je retrousse mes babines tel un prédateur et la mords avec attention. Elle en frémit et il me faudra user d'une bonne dose de self-control pour ne pas la croquer. L'ambiance se charge alors d'une toute autre sorte de tension. Ma main rejoint la sienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacent tout près de ma bouche et je laisse traîner mes lèvres chaudes sur le dos de sa main. Je l'éloigne ensuite pour tirer sur ma cigarette et rejette la fumée sur le côté pour ne jamais avoir d'écran entre nous. Sa poitrine se soulève et j'aspire de nouveau une bouffée de tabac.

\- Un rien te distrait toi. Me sort-elle entre deux lattes.

\- Si tu savais le bordel qu'il y a dans ma tête, assure-je de retour contre ses doigts fins.

\- Je pense pouvoir imaginer.

Je lui offre donc une cigarette et l'allume..

Tout près de Bella, mon corps se tend et je bug carrément lorsqu'elle tire sur la clope et en inhale la fumée.. Même ça, elle le fait hotissimement bien !

Je bade cet instant au point d'en oublier le temps et le but de cette sortie.

Heureusement pour nous, Bella s'impatiente.

Alors, où allons-nous ?

Ramené précipitamment sur terre -oui, il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup- je prends une minute pour réfléchir et me félicite déjà du programme que je suis en train d'élaborer. Ma sœur serait fière de moi -_Mais putain tu vas arrêter de penser à ta sœur là ?_

\- OK, j'ai un plan. Annonce-je en nous faisant quitter la ruelle.

\- Ah bon ? Tu fais dans les plans toi maintenant ?

\- Ô t'as pris des cours de sarcasmes, c'est bien ça !

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour la taquiner. Ses talons claquent sur l'asphalte avant de tenter de s'en aller vexée mais on ne s'échappe pas de moi aussi facilement et surtout pas elle et encore moins ce soir..

Je la rattrape d'une main par la taille et hèle un taxi de l'autre. Cette nouvelle proximité m'électrise et j'en profite pour lui voler un baiser. Vaincue, la demoiselle cesse de bouder et par chance, un véhicule s'arrête à notre niveau. Nous entrons à l'arrière, je donne l'adresse de mon quartier préféré et nous voilà parti pour le rendez-vous du siècle. Main dans sa main, je lui pose des questions sur ses habitudes en matière de rencard. Un peu gênée au début, elle hésite mais très vite s'explique et je me rends compte que nous partageons les mêmes lacunes niveau rendez-vous.

Attends, t'as jamais fait de vrai rencard?

\- Attends, toi t'as jamais fait de vrai rencard ?

\- Moi j'ai une excuse.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'es un mec et donc t'as le droit d'être juste un queutard ?!...

\- Tu savais que les mecs pouvaient mourir de ne pas le faire ?

\- Oh non Cullen pas cette légende urbaine bidon pour attirer les pucelles ?! Tu es sûr d'avoir fait prépa médecine ? Et puis t'étais pas du genre féministe ?

\- Je sais, je sais, je suis un mec complexe.

Elle me tape l'épaule, je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- J'ai pas besoin d'excuse. Je suis pas très 'rencard' c'est tout.

\- Non mais attends on parle sérieusement là. T'as eu d'autres mecs avant moi, rassure-moi ?!

\- Oui notamment Jake, tu te souviens de Jake ?

Elle joue avec mes nerfs…

\- Ouais voilà par exemple lui là et d'ailleurs tu fais bien d'en parler, parlons-en.. Donc le 'comme ça en passant,' il est toujours d'actualité ?

\- T'es clairement pas doué pour les rencards.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais puisque t'en as jamais eu… Non, non je ne vais pas lui dire ça -_faudrait être con pour le faire_\- Putain j'suis trop con, c'est déjà fait !

\- Oh bah l'intuition, espèce de débile !

Je serre les dents, lâche sa main et détourne mon regard du sien. Plus énervé qu'elle ne me réponde pas concernant Jacob et ses ex plus que d'avoir été traité de débile, je préfère rompre notre connexion avant que l'on ne s'étripe à l'arrière d'un taxi.

Bella souffle d'agacement, tape du pied et je parie qu'elle persifle contre moi.

Tu veux la connaitre mon excuse ? Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'on emmène à un rendez vous, voilà t'es content ?!

Certainement pas ! La moutarde me monte au nez et sans même la regarder, je lui réponds du tac au tac..

\- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu et pourtant, je vis avec Emmett.

Et comme elle n'enchaîne ni ne réagit -en me frappant par exemple- je quitte des yeux la fenêtre et me tourne complètement vers elle.

Ne me dis pas que tu crois sincèrement en cette théorie ?!

\- Tu sais sur Tind...

\- Ouais non mais on est d'accord pour les one shot, y a pas réellement besoin de rendez vous. Mais toi t'as eu des réguliers. Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'on ne t'a jamais proposé de boire un café ou un restau et un ciné ?!

\- Je suis pas assez...

\- Hey tu plaisantes là ? ! Tu es tout sauf une fille qu'on se tape juste pour un soir. Déjà parce que tout le monde a le droit à sa dose de romance au moins une fois dans sa vie et puis surtout toi tu es.. Bella : Drôle, intelligente et… sexy. Tu mérite tellement mieux que ces queutards...

\- Dont tu fais parti..

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. Tu mérite bien mieux que moi et ça c'est pas une légende urbaine !

\- Puisque tu le dis.

Le silence règne dans la voiture à présent. J'ai l'impression de nous avoir choqué.

Et quand je l'entends renifler, mon cœur se serre.

Je me penche alors vers elle et prends son visage en coupe dans ma main. Ses yeux s'embuent et je me déteste encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Faire pleurer la fille au premier rendez-vous - check !

Elle me sourit timidement.

Ben quoi, c'est pas ce qu'il faut faire pour séduire les femmes ?

\- Je suis à 99% certaine que non.

Je lui souris en coin, un poil plus léger et me penche un peu plus alors pour l'embrasser. Rien de fou, juste mes lèvres contre les siennes, brûlantes mais sages.

\- Pardonne-moi. J'y suis allé trop fort.

\- Reformule.

Je laisse échapper un éclat de rire tout contre elle. Emmett et Jasper n'auraient pas mieux répliqué !

\- J'ai été con.

Et là, elle me regarde enfin d'un regard profond et intense. Ses doigts caressent ma tempe et la naissance de mes cheveux en bataille. Elle me surprend à ronronner et enfonce sa main un peu plus dans ma tignasse...J'aime quand elle touche mes cheveux.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, j'aurais dû te dire 'menthe à l'eau'.

_Cette fille là.._

\- Promis au prochain rendez-vous, tu choisis les sujets de conversation.

\- Ah parce qu'il y en aura un autre ?

\- Si tu survis à celui-ci, j'aimerais bien oui..

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est la bonne réponse mais je crois que c'est celle qu'elle attendait. Son sourire est plus franc et c'est plus sereine qu'elle quitte mon emprise pour se loger tout près de mon cou, dans le creux de mes bras. Le reste du trajet est calme, sans anicroche, ni aucune connerie de ma part -_pourvu que ça dure_\- et lorsque le taxi s'arrête, je me sens impatient comme un gosse de cinq ans, la veille de Noël.

Bella se redresse, je paie la course et l'entraîne à ma suite au centre de la place. Elle frissonne, saisie par le froid et je lui passe ma grosse écharpe autour du cou.

\- Alors monsieur Cullen, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez prévu pour la soirée ?

\- Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière comme vous avez pu le constater mademoiselle Swan mais je connais trois règles.

\- Trois règles, répète- t-elle studieuse.

\- L'apéritif, le dîner et le dessert.

\- Dans l'ordre j'imagine.

\- C'est élémentaire ma chère Bella.

\- Ok, donc les shots au bar étaient ..

\- Non, non ,non, ça c'était le before, ça ne compte pas.

\- Ok, donc où m'emmenez-vous le prendre cet apéro, mon cher ?

\- Que dirais-tu d'une coupe de champagne ?

\- Edward tu n'es pas obligé de te ruiner pour la soirée.

\- Ssh n'en dis pas plus et ne te soucies pas de ça. J'ai un plan, suis-moi.

Elle se tait et Dieu merci se laisse faire. Nous traversons la rue piétonne bordée de jardinières illuminées de part et d'autre et nous dirigeons vers une singulière boutique...Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire une galerie.

En m'y promenant avec Eric aujourd'hui j'ai repéré qu'il y aurait un vernissage ce soir. Ce qui tombe extrêmement bien.

\- Tu viens souvent par ici ?

\- C'est un de mes endroits préférés. J'te montrerais plus loin, il y a une bibliothèque surprenante et de l'autre côté de la rue, un coffee shop avec d'énormes fauteuils en cuir.

\- J'adore !

\- Je sais...Mais pour l'heure, champagne et art contemporain ma belle !

\- Il ne faut pas une invitation pour ce genre de chose ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Nous passons à travers la foule qui se serre sur le fin trottoir avec clope et verre à la main et entrons main dans la main. Elle retire mon écharpe et me la rend pour ouvrir son manteau et me redonner l'envie d'être sous ce petit chemisier..

Il y a énormément de monde, l'artiste doit avoir un excellent réseau, ou du fric et j'espère un peu de talent. Les toiles sont immenses comme toujours, très abstraites, comme trop souvent et excessivement torturées. Un extra nous allège de nos vêtements d'extérieur et un autre nous propose un verre. Rapide et efficace - j'aime !

Je la regarde dans les yeux et trinque avec elle avant de laisser les bulles glisser dans mon gosier. Bella m'imite tout en se baladant au cœur des allées de briques. Elle passe une toile puis deux et s'arrête devant la troisième. Une succession de couleurs vives jetées ça et là et contrastées de noir.

\- C'est…

\- Intense ?

\- Non.

\- Lumineux ?

Sa tête se balance de gauche à droite.

\- Non.

Je passe derrière elle et pose mon menton sur son épaule. Je cherche mais risque d'être vite à court d'adjectifs qualificatif.. À quoi songe t-elle ?

\- Coloré…?

\- Coloré !

Mes yeux se ferment et mes lèvres s'étirent. L'art avait besoin d'une critique telle que Bella ! Et bien Art, la voilà !

\- OK. Et celui-là ? Je nous tourne vers la plus grande peinture du fond. Elle avale une gorgée et acquiesce.

\- Elle est énooorme !

_Comme ma.. _

\- Et d'une valeur ... Ajoute-je en me référant au catalogue de l'exposition qui trône sur un pupitre au centre de la salle. … d'un pays en voie de développement.

\- De toute façon ça n'irait pas avec les tapis persans du salon. Me dit-elle d'un air supérieur.

Une lueur étrangement familière passe de ses yeux aux miens et tout en finissant ma coupe, je tente de trouver notre nouvelle proie. Et très vite nous entraîne….

\- Que pense-tu de cette œuvre là, ma chérie ?

Je lui prends des mains son verre et dépose le sien et le mien sur un plateau avant d'en saisir deux nouveaux. Elle boit et sans hésiter se mêle au jeux.

\- Je l'a-dore ! Il serait parfait dans ton bureau mon amour.

\- Bof Diana j'aurais dit la chambre à coucher.

\- Celle du penthouse ou celle du chalet ?

\- Celle de la maison au bord du lac.

\- Je sais pas Anthon' j'hésite.

\- De toute façon j'ai laissé le chéquier à la maison. Je n'ai que la carte gold.

\- Et tu as encore oublié ta black ?

\- Tu me connais si bien mon cœur.

Nos regards s'accrochent nous faisant doucement glisser du jeux à la réalité et c'est une sensation étrange toute aussi excitante que effrayante. Bella met un terme à ce blanc partagé en se détournant de moi.

\- J'ai mieux, viens voir.

Elle me tire par le bras et nous voilà devant quelque chose de.. Très dérangeant.

Mais qu'est ce c'est ?

Je vide ma coupe d'une traite et m'avance un peu plus.

\- il est écrit que l'artiste a voulu rendre hommage à la quintessence de la vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toujours le mot quintessence dans une expo ?

\- On dirait une bite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde là, dit-elle en me montrant la forme du doigt. On dirait pas une grosse… Bite ?

Je la regarde halluciné mais également et littéralement sous le charme. Rouge pivoine, elle insiste une nouvelle fois se lançant dans une analyse artistique dingue faisant le lien entre la vie et…et les bites.

Impossible de me retenir. J'en pleure de rire.

\- Parle moins fort.

Bella, couvre sa bouche de sa main mais rien n'y fait. Étouffer son rire reste bien trop bruyant. Les personnes autour de nous paraissent outrés et nous rions encore plus, bien malgré nous.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre congé ma promise.

Nous posons nos verres et quittons les lieux entre deux fou-rire.

Une fois dehors et toujours morts de rire, nous nous revêtons et changeons de trottoir.

\- Dis Edward, me dit la belle - très près de moi voir carrément en train de fouiller les poches intérieures de mon cuir - Tu crois que j'aurais une chance de faire carrière en histoire de l'art ?

\- Je crois que tu es surtout bourrée.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tes pommettes toutes roses et le fait que tu cherches quelque chose depuis deux bonnes minutes dans le blouson dans lequel je suis. Sans parler de toutes ces 'bites' que tu as vu dans un tableau d'art abstrait.

\- Ah, j'avoue j'ai faim.

\- Mais tu cherches quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- À ton avis ?

J'dirais bien ma bite sur ce coup là mais c'est chaud.

Et comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle se remet à rire bêtement.

Tes clopes.

\- Ouais.. Faut qu'on aille manger.

Je sors alors de ma poche extérieure mon paquet et nous prends deux cigarettes.

Elle se calme un peu et tout en fumant nous marchons le long du trottoir l'un contre l'autre. Je passe un bras au bas de son dos et la pousse un peu plus près de moi.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous rejoignons l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Bella hésite, pompette mais toujours consciente que je n'ai pas encore hérité et je tente de la rassurer en lui montrant la porte de service. Réussite mitigée car soyons réaliste, entrer à la roublard ou faire du restau-basket ne la tente absolument pas et d'ailleurs…

\- Hors de question que je cavale avec ces talons Cullen ! Me dit-elle autoritaire.

Je lui soutiens qu'elle n'a rien à craindre et nous pénétrons donc dans les cuisines.

L'effervescence et la masse de boulot que les commis abattent nous impressionne vachement au point de rester là à les observer sans rien dire. Soudain une voix que je connais bien nous tire du spectacle.

\- Cullen, comment va ? J'espérais te voir ce soir.

L'homme vêtu de blanc me salue et je le présente à la miss.

\- Benjamin, qui est un ami de Jasper est le chef de ce restaurant.

La bouche de Bella forme un Ô et timide -enfin genre- lui serre la main qu'il lui tend.

Je souris et Benjamin nous propose la table de Jay.

Surprise et curieuse Bella reste très attentive à tout ce qui nous entoure et nous suivons le chef vers l'arrière salle.

Une table pour deux y est dressée et on pourrait croire qu'elle n'attendait que nous.

Comment savais-tu ?

\- Jazz est passé tout à l'heure, on a discuté et voilà. Bon appétit, s'adresse t-il à moi avec un clin d'œil.

J'envoie alors très rapidement un texto à Jasper avant d'oublier, pour le remercier et tire la chaise de Bella façon gentleman.

Se faisant discrète, elle s'installe sans un mot et m'attend.

Attablés, je remplis son verre et le mien de vin blanc et lui raconte la petite histoire.

\- Jay et Benjamin ont joué dans le même groupe un temps et sont restés potes par la suite. Ben est un des plus jeunes chefs de sa génération. Tu vas voir c'est une tuerie.

Un serveur nous apporte deux entrées de la carte réservée aux amis et je souris lèvres closes de voir Bella aussi conquise. Dès la première bouchée, c'est l'extase culinaire et ça aussi, ça m'excite chez elle… Mais - et je pense, c'est un don - elle ne perd pas le fil de la conversation et me questionne.

\- Et vous venez souvent ?

\- De temps en temps mais toujours en fin de service. On partage des plats de folie avec la brigade et ça se finit en bœuf musical - tu connais Jay -

Ses yeux pétillent de plus en plus à mesure que les minutes passent et je lui promets de la convier à l'une de ces soirées avec Jasper.

\- Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? Intervient-elle, fourchette à la main.

À La belle et le clochard.

-Toi dans la belle et moi dans le rôle du clochard donc.. Ouais sympa la comparaison...

Je grimace un peu et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Te vexe pas, c'est juste le côté 'belle nuit' et puis Clochard a une voix trop sexy.

\- On parle bien d'un chien en dessin animé là ?

\- Te la joue pas Eddy, je me rappelle très bien de ta tête quand on matait le roi lion chez tes parents !

\- J'avoue, dis-je dans un soupir, Nala avait de super jolis yeux.

Nous rions à nouveau et je remplis nos verres.

Le reste du repas est tout aussi génial, voir mieux. La bouffe est fantastique, Bella est radieuse et nos discussions sont épiques.

À mi bouteille, je décide de ralentir sur l'alcool ne voulant pas me perdre ou oublier une partie même infime de cette soirée. Bras croisés sur la table et très avancé sur mon siège, j'écoute attentivement chacune des histoires de Bell's et manque de m'étouffer de rire à plusieurs reprises.

Puis au bout d'un certain temps, l'euphorie redescend et l'atmosphère change. Bella me fixe plus sérieusement mais reste silencieuse..

Quoi ?

Pas de réponse.

Quoi ? Répète-je entre rire et gravité.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Allé Bb, dis moi ! Supplie-je presque.

\- Merci.

Elle me surprend. Et par ce petit mot et par son attitude. Je ne chercherais pas à approfondir ni même à la charrier. Je pense avoir saisi tout ce que ce petit mot contient ici.

\- Merci à toi. Lui réponds-je.

Elle vient chercher ma main et l'amène au centre de la table pour la serrer fort puis mes doigts se dressent pour s'aligner avec les siens. Liés du bout des doigts, nous ne luttons plus et c'est à ce moment précis que nous nous rendons compte à quel point cette table entre nous est un obstacle. Elle me manquait alors qu'elle était là. L'avoir dans mes bras me manquait, lui prendre la main également et l'embrasser.. Encore plus !

Sous la table je sens alors son pied chercher le mien. Cela m'amuse beaucoup mais pas que.. Sentir sa bottines aller de bas en haut et vice versa commence doucement à me rendre dur et elle le sait, la coquine. Je m'avance un peu plus afin de l'inciter à continuer et lorsqu'elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, j'envisage de virer tout ce qu'il y a sur la table pour la prendre avec force et déraison. Son pied remonte un peu plus haut vers l'intérieur de mes jambes et je me lève dans un sursaut avant d'avoir une massive érection.

Frustrée, elle grogne mais se ravise quand elle me voit effacer la distance entre nous pour l'aider à se lever de table. Debout alors face à moi, j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes avec envie et grogne à mon tour de devoir quitter sa bouche sans avoir pu goûter sa langue et mêler nos salives. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant..

Elle me toise sous cils, légèrement dans les vapes de ce baiser au goût de trop peu et je partage ce besoin d'être connecté à elle.

Nous ne nous attardons pas plus et après avoir réglé la note et félicité tout le monde et surtout le chef, nous nous habillons l'un, l'autre -faute de…

Puis, dans un éclair de connerie, je décide de la faire passer par la grande porte et lui prends fermement la main. Gênée, elle ne coopère pas des masses mais me laisse faire.

Les clients chics et un peu guindés nous regardent avec des yeux ronds tandis que je traverse la salle, la main de Bell's dans la mienne, sans me soucier du dérangement - surtout lorsque je chipe un bout de pain dans un des paniers à une table quasi desservie et le croque à pleines dents. Bella pouffe de mon audace et nous sortons promptement.

Sur le parvis du restaurant la fourbe vient me voler le pain littéralement de la bouche. Plus qu'étonné et surtout diablement attiré, je me rapproche vivement de ses lèvres et reprends mon bien avec les dents. Elle peste et la bouche pleine, lui affirme,

\- Là on dirait la belle et le clochard !

Elle me donne une tape sur les abdos et je feins la blessure. Elle s'en contre moque -bien évidement- trop intriguée par notre dernière étape. En effet, tout près de là, une pâtisserie démente ouverte exclusivement la nuit, nous attire et dans son regard, je lis soudain la gourmandise.

\- Le dessert ?

\- Yep ! Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine. Dis-je en lui offrant ma main. Elle accepte sans aucune hésitation et trépigne même d'impatience. Dans la boutique, Bella ne sait plus où donner de la tête tant les vitrines sont chargées de belles et bonnes choses.

\- Je peux tout avoir ?

\- Oui, si tu veux ramer en montant mes cinq étages à pied.

Elle se crispe réalisant probablement que la fin de notre premier rendez-vous est proche et j'ai peur d'avoir plombé l'ambiance. Mais comme je suis maso, je m'enfonce..

\- Tu restes toujours avec moi jusqu'à demain n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard quitte le manège à cupcakes pour attraper le mien.

\- C'était l'une de tes conditions.

Déception bonjour…

\- V'la l'enthousiasme ! Je ne vais pas t'obliger hein, tu es libre de partir quand ça te chante. Dis-je entre mes dents avant de ressortir brusquement de la boutique. _FUCK ! _

\- Edward attends !

Mais c'est trop tard, je suis déjà dehors et elle ne me suit pas.

J'allume une clope et fais limite les cent pas. J'ai vraiment le don de toujours tout gâcher..

Quelques minutes plus tard qui m'ont parues une éternité, Bella sort de la pâtisserie un paquet à la main.

Elle me sourit comme si de rien n'était et me présente le dessert. Je fais mine de ne pas être trop contrarié et lui demande ce qu'elle nous a choisi.

C'est une surprise ! Tu verras tout à l'heure. Où allons-nous le déguster ?

\- Où tu veux.

J'avais prévu -dans ma chambre, sous la couette, à poil- mais après ma scène dans l'échoppe, je n'ose plus du tout ouvrir ma grande gueule.

Elle réfléchit un temps puis me pousse vers la borne de taxi.

Un véhicule accepte de prendre la course et Bella donne mon adresse. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ou même quoi penser alors je me laisse faire et tente juste de me détendre en collant mon épaule à la sienne.

\- Arrête de zieuter le sac.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, je suis curieux.

\- Et bien retiens-toi. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

_Je me retiens depuis bien assez longtemps il me semble… _

\- Ajoute ce défaut à ma liste.

\- Y a plus de place.

\- Tourne la feuille.

\- C'était déjà une recto-verso.

-Et écrite en tout petit j'imagine ?

\- Faudrait surtout rajouter susceptible. Ah ben non pas la peine ça c'est ton deuxième prénom, j'avais oublié.

\- Ah ah ah. T'as finis de me chambrer ?

\- Oui, si tu arrêtes de prendre tout mal.

Je ne réponds pas. Lui assurer que je peux changer à ce niveau là serait lui faire une promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir. De nombreuses questions se forment alors dans ma tête - des questions sur la confiance et sur mon sale caractère - des questions dont les réponses me font flipper. Et c'est comme si à nouveau l'air me manquait. Je me crispe alors sur mon siège et mes bras se croisent sur ma poitrine. Intuition ou fruit de mon imagination, Bella semble me deviner et arrête le tir direct. Ses doigts recherchent mon contact et me demande silencieusement de garder les pieds littéralement sur terre..

Ward, regarde moi.

Elle choisit bien ses mots mais je pense que…

\- J'ai peur, dis-je plus pour moi-même.

\- Je sais, moi aussi, me répond t-elle tout bas.

Et comme à l'affût de mes réactions, elle ne bouge plus et attend. Mes yeux jusqu'alors vachement intéressés par mes genoux, scannent la belle à mes côtés et quand ils tombent sur son regard perdu dans le vide, ils me renvoient à ce jour maudit sous la pluie et me foutant soudain de mes propres névroses, lui dit beaucoup plus fort,

\- Plus jamais ça !

Ses yeux papillonnent un peu avant de s'accrocher aux miens et c'est dans un même élan que nos lèvres se choppent et se délectent d'être enfin soudées.

Je passe la barrière et ne retiens plus ce gémissement de plénitude lorsque ma langue taquine la sienne. Je suis comme fou de ses baisers et ce contact si intime et si fort me libère de tout le poids de ce monde qu'est le mien. Une main entre son cou et sa joue, l'autre sur ses cuisses, je reprends mon souffle lubrique. Ma main caresse le tissu de son fute et tente une remontée en passant par son entre jambe et si le taxi ne s'était pas arrêté, je serais déjà en train d'appuyer contre son pubis dans l'espoir pervers de lui faire mouiller son string et son skinny.

Bella reprend ses esprits, enfin… et paye à son tour la course. Nous sortons de l'Audi par le même côté et nous nous retrouvons sur le trottoir d'en face de mon immeuble devant les grilles du parc où je cours chaque semaine. Je frissonne et l'attire vers chez moi mais elle me bloque.

\- Et le dessert ?

\- Mais je croyais qu'on le mangerait chez moi…

\- Je voulais dans le parc moi sous le kiosque à musique.

\- Mais ma puce, les grilles du parc sont fermées la nuit.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai pardon.

C'est elle qui est déçue et c'est elle qui s'excuse…

\- À moins que…

\- Edward que fais-tu ?

\- Cela ne se voit pas ? J'escalade la grille.

\- Ô Edward ! Mais et si tu te blesses.

Et là c'est le drame. Tétanisé sur place, je ne peux plus quitter mon perchoir. Bella se mord la lèvre de connerie et surtout se tait. En quelques mouvements souples, elle me rejoint et certainement dans l'espoir de rattraper sa bêtise, tente une nouvelle approche : m'ignorer et ignorer ma phobie. Alors sans se soucier de moi, elle passe easy de l'autre côté et saute. Et donc au passage se fout un petit peu de ma gueule.

Tu va avoir froid planté là.

\- Je, je, je peux pas.

\- Quand tu voudras 'me' goûter, tu me rejoindras…

\- T'es gonflée putain ! Me laisse pas comme un con Bee.

\- Je suis juste là, tu sais quoi faire.

\- C'est ta faute, j'étais pas conscient de-

Putain elle se casse ! Non mais ça va ouais ?! Je parle et mademoiselle se barre.

Hey ça va, jte dérange pas trop ? Lui demande-je plus qu'agacé.

Elle se retourne et mate ma poigne autour de son coude…

\- Ben tu vois, t'es descendu tout seul et en un seul morceau.

Ah ben ouais merde alors ! Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu… Suis-je bourré à ce point ?

\- Je..mais j'aurais pu saigner et tomber dans les pommes !

\- Et je t'aurais ranimé.

\- Ah ouais et comment ?

\- Comme ça !

Elle se jette sur mes lèvres tout en saisissant ma nuque de ses mains. J'hoquette contre son attaque mais me délecte de sa chaleur, de sa langue et de son corps pressé contre le mien. Et quand elle s'arrache de moi bien trop vite, je grogne et tente de la retenir.

Suis-moi.

Et j'obéis. Nous pénétrons dans le vieux kiosque à musique, au plancher grinçant. Baigné dans la lumière jaunie d'un sémaphore en fonte, l'endroit est un des lieux les plus romantiques qui soit.. Mais en été.

\- Tu vas avoir froid ici, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rentrer ?

\- Si mais restons encore quelques minutes s'il te plaît. J'ai toujours aimé les kiosques mais la journée ils sont tout le temps occupés.

\- On pourrait y revenir à la bonne saison.

\- Et si au printemps nous ne nous..

Elle n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase.

Je comprends son coup de spleen. Je le partage aussi. Alors pour me rattraper, j'ouvre la boîte qui était dans le sac et y découvre un assortiment de chocolats.

\- Roulette russe ! M'exclame-je.

Elle acquiesce heureuse de son effet et décide de commencer. Je le cache mais son geste me touche beaucoup en réalité. Roulette russe était un jeux entre nous lorsqu'on avait du chagrin, une trop mauvaise note ou après une dispute avec nos parents. Et ça aussi, j'avais tenter de l'effacer de ma mémoire et de ma vie…

\- Ferme les yeux.

Et j'ouvre la bouche.

\- Nom de dieu Bell's, chocolat blanc et framboise, tu veux ma mort ! Essaie-je de dire la bouche pleine.

Elle se marre, fière d'elle en plus je parie.

\- À moi.

Elle ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche à son tour. Je soulève la boîte pour trouver les goûts mais me fais réprimander par une tape sur la main.

Triche pas !

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi. Garde les yeux clos.

Elle se tient plus sage et j'ai comme une image mentale très tentante d'elle vêtue d'un simple collier…

Je choisis finalement au pif trop perturbé parce que je vois et bave en l'entendant soupirer de plaisir. Elle ouvre les yeux et me surprend à la mater. Son expression change alors du tout au tout et je referme la boîte de chocolat.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai oublié une règle.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu vas voir.

Je dépose la boîte de chocolat au sol, fouille dans mon blouson et sors de la poche mes écouteurs. J'en place un sur l'oreille de Bella, un sur la mienne et cherche une chanson en particulier dans la playlist de mon téléphone. Une fois enclenchée, je me positionne pour enlacer Bella et l'invite à danser.

\- Je..

\- Tu sais danser.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est que je me demandais si je pouvais.. Monter sur tes pieds.. Me confie t-elle timidement.

J'envisage ses talons aiguilles et me prépare psychologiquement à souffrir mais et sans un mot de plus la soulève pour la placer sur mes pieds. Elle se mord la lèvre et je râle d'envie. Ses joues rosissent et mon envie se transforme en désir et ce désir d'elle me donne la force de lui dire combien je voudrais être en elle là toute suite.

\- Bella tu hantes toutes mes pensées.

\- Je sais.

\- Non, tu sais pas. J'ai besoin de ..J'ai envie de .. Je te veux Bb ! Lâche-je, yeux plissés, lèvres gonflées, gorge sèche. Totalement à bout de toute cette tension sexuelle.

Front contre front, un frisson me parcourt l'échine tandis qu'elle me répond.

\- Edward, j'ai envie de.. Toi.

Ses mots nous enflamment et le feu en nous se mue en un putain de brasier qui nous consume elle et moi. Ma cage thoracique se comprime, nos respirations se font plus fortes et nos lèvres se battent l'une contre l'autre. Plus rien ne compte. Mes doigts cherchent sa peau, les siens sont à la limite de m'arracher les cheveux et le froid ne fera pas non plus obstacle. Quoi que...

\- Chez..moi.

\- Ouiiii !"

Oh bordel !

…

"Et les garçons ?

\- Ils sont de sortie ce soir.

\- Et s'ils étaient rentrés ?

Argh, elle n'a pas tord, mieux vaut vérifier. Je sors alors l'Iphone de ma poche et fais un tir groupé :

Si vous êtes à l'appart, cassez-vous ! Leur écris-je et cet ordre est sans appel.

Je me moque de savoir si c'est suffisant, là pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux c'est elle sous moi ou inversement et je le veux vite !

Nous montons les escaliers quatre par quatre, fous que nous sommes et lorsque le souffle se fait trop court, je la plaque contre le mur entre deux étages et la caresse. Elle m'embrasse entre le quatrième et le cinquième étage et je détache deux des trois agrafes de son soutien gorge en dentelle.

En haut des escaliers, elle attrape ma lèvre inférieur et l'aspire. Je pourrais la prendre ici et maintenant.

Enragé, je lui choppe les fesses et la soulève pour la coincer contre le mur. Elle peine à retenir ses gémissements et mon corps se presse au sien avec trop d'impatience.

Tes...Clef ?

\- Intérieur - _je l'embrasse_ \- gauche - blouson.

Dur de tenir ma raison en place - et ma bite surtout. Elle s'échappe de mes lèvres pour fouiller dans mes poches et j'en profite pour attaquer son cou de mes abrasifs baisers.

\- Tu me déconcentres.

\- M'en fous, dis-je tout contre sa peau. Elle m'interrompt pour me passer les clefs et d'une main je tente l'impossible - ouvrir la porte sans la lâcher.

J'entre en trombes, elle toujours dans mes bras - _l'exploit _\- les jambes autour de ma taille. Les clefs tombent au sol, je m'en branle. Elle mordille le lobe de mon oreille et je gémis fort. Je traverse l'appartement sombre en la portant du mieux que je peux et elle rit quand je nous fais frotter les murs du couloir. Je manque de faire tomber les cadres accrochés et pareil, je m'en moque. Arrivés à destination, je claque tant bien que mal la porte avec mon pied et reprends ses lèvres en otage. Puis quand mes bras menacent de céder, je nous attire vers le lit et nous bascule dessus. J'en peux plus j'vous jure je suis à la limite de lui arracher ses fringues. Elle se débat pour retirer mon blouson, ma chemise, mon écharpe et son manteau, et je l'embrasse goulûment en ne ménageant pas son foutu chemisier. Les boutons sautent - je m'excuserais plus tard.

Je me sépare d'elle pour retirer mon t-shirt d'une main, vire mes boots à l'aide de mes pieds et les balancent dans la pièce éclairée par les lueurs de la ville encore endormie. Je déboucle et fais claquer ma ceinture ce qui la fait gémir et j'en grogne carrément ! Mon skinny, le sien, mon boxer, son soutif et mes chaussettes ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir et il ne nous reste plus que son string plumetis. Je me penche vers elle et le lui enlève sans aucune délicatesse. Elle prend appui sur les bords du matelas et soulève son bassin. Son parfum me rend encore plus dingue et j'écarte ses cuisses au max. Un regard sombre et lubrique dans sa direction, elle gémit - je m'en lèche la lèvre et m'attaque à sa petite chatte toute prête pour moi.

Putain Bella !

J'ai un appétit vorace et son sexe est le met le plus délicieux qui soit. J'en lèche chaque rebord, chaque parcelle et tête son clito gonflé. Elle s'affole et m'attrape les cheveux pour me pousser à la pénétrer. Ma langue obéissante se précipite sur sa fente et les mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses les écartent un peu plus pour avoir un meilleur accès. J'entre en elle et lipe tout le nectar qui coule de ses plis soyeux. De grands coups de langue entrecoupés de succion et je jure entendre un bon milliers de fois mon prénom. _Oui crie mon nom chérie !_

J'aspire ses parois, retrace de ma langue la moindre ligne de son intimité et retourne matraquer son bouton dur et épais. Je vais la rendre folle, elle va me rendre fou ! En bas ma queue palpite réclamant elle aussi sa part du précieux butin et il est plus que temps d'entrer dans la cours des grands. Je me sépare d'elle alors chouineuse d'être délaissée au bord de l'explosion, je ris prédateur et essuie ma bouche du revers de la main. Elle attrape les draps et me supplie de plus. Je passe alors un doigt sur sa fente, la taquine et l'introduit en elle sans ménagement - putain ce qu'elle est prête ! Serrée et brûlante, trempée d'un sensuel mélange de ma salive et de son jus. _J'aurais voulu tout boire… _

Redressé maintenant, je la déplace un peu plus au milieu du lit. Me penche vers la table de chevet et prends une capote. Je déchire l'emballage et la déroule sur ma bite dure et impatiente. Elle me regarde faire et ses cuisses frottent l'une contre l'autre. Hors de question qu'elle me cache une telle vue alors je repousse ses jambes autoritaire et je replonge sans plus attendre sur elle. Ma bouche s'écrase contre la sienne avec toute la rage qui s'émane de nos deux corps en feu et ma queue la pénètre lentement mais sûrement.

Putain j'y suis ! Je lutte pour ne pas la baiser durement. Mais ne tarde pas à changer la mesure. Une fois son vagin adapté à mon calibre, elle s'arque sous mes assauts et j'attrape à mon tour les bords du matelas de toutes mes forces pour la pilonner à souhait.

_Que c'est bon mais que c'est bon !_

Je jure, elle hurle. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau et mes cheveux et nos langues se battent hors de nos bouches. Je vais et je viens entre ses reins et ça monte, ça monte bordel !

Ses mains quittent ma peau pour rejoindre les miennes au-dessus d'elle et j'accroche mes doigts aux siens. Je la tiens. Elle est mienne. Elle m'appartient. Je la ferais crier à plein poumons et donne de plus fort et de plus profonds coups de bassin. Ses yeux roulent, son esprit se barre ailleurs et je la veux encore avec moi alors je chope son menton et la ramène face à face.

Pars pas.

\- Tu me fais jouir.

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Edwaaard !

\- REGARDE - MOI !

Et elle me regarde...Ses pupilles dilatées se focalisent sur mes yeux noir de désir. Quelque chose se passe entre nous, quelque chose de fou et flippant à la fois. Quelque chose d'inévitable, quelque chose qui nous dépasse. Quelque chose qui pourrait se traduire avec des mots...Trois petits mots qui bloquent aux frontières de mes lèvres et qui font cesser mon cœur de battre -_Putain !_

Le souffle perdu, le corps en feu littéralement et la chatte resserrée au max contre ma bite gorgée de sperme, elle me perd de vue, me regarde sans me voir et la voilà partie en orbite. C'est le spectacle le plus hot qui soit ! Je ne résiste plus, je n'en ai plus la force et la martèle de coup jusqu'à l'explosion. Je bute tout au fond encore et encore sans plus de contrôle, sans plus de pensée, juste la sensation de percuter les portes closes du paradis. De milliers de fourmillements électriques parcourent mon corps, mon sang pulse dans mes veines et mon esprit se fait la malle. Je ne suis qu'une putain de bombe humaine et la jouissance est monumentale à mesure que je me déverse en elle.

Mes poings s'abattent sur le matelas et je ne retiens plus mes cris.

WOOW

C'est si facile de jouir avec elle et elle se resserre encore, palpite sous mes spasmes et frissonne sous l'air que j'expulse de ma bouche entre-ouverte. Mes coups de reins se font plus lent, redescendant de l'extase. Transpirants et brûlants, nos corps restent emboîtés un moment, immobiles et vidés. Putain ! J'ai vibré comme jamais et j'ai du mal à réaliser.

Le front posé sur sa poitrine. Je sens ses doigts jouer avec mes cheveux. Si je relève la tête, que verrais-je dans ses yeux ? Et que pourrais-je dire en retour, frêle que je suis face à telle déesse ?!

_Cette fille là, mec... ! _

Elle entend mes pensées - c'est certain - car elle tente de se relever, me repoussant et une fois sorti d'elle et à genoux sur le lit, elle plonge se blottir dans mes bras. Sans aucun eye contact.

Merci, murmure-je pour moi-même.

Nous restons soudés l'un à l'autre dans une bulle de temps sans mot ni bruit. Seuls nos respirations saccadées et mes baisers sur le haut de sa tête - cheveux wild au possible - résonnent. Puis comme si le poids du monde tombait de nos épaules, nous nous calons sur le lit. Je la quitte un instant - pour me séparer de la capote et de mes lentilles de contact - et reviens le plus vite possible à ses côtés. Je m'endors dans ses bras. Transporté par les battements de son cœur, désormais, élus plus belle musique qui soit.

Dimanche matin ou dimanche après midi, j'ouvre les yeux. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller, je bave.

Doucement, je relève la tête et me tourne. Elle est là. Le temps est à la pluie. De là où je suis, je vois les nuages gris - Un temps à rester sous la couette - Et ça tombe bien car je ne comptais pas bouger d'ici mais elle se réveille et apparemment, la miss en a décidé autrement. La belle me sourit et ses joues rosissent. Je souris à mon tour et son regard change. Il se teinte d'une lueur que j'aime beaucoup et soudain, je me sens prêt pour un deuxième round. Et quand elle s'étire, soulevant ses magnifiques seins galbés, j'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller et reviens vers elle, plus en forme que jamais...

Mais elle se lève et je fronce les sourcils. Le lit est encore chaud de l'empreinte de son corps et je me retiens de la ramener fissa auprès de moi. Elle fait quelques pas dans ma chambre, nue et je la suis du regard sans presque cligner des yeux. Elle attrape ma chemise et la passe sans pour autant accrocher les boutons, me laissant une vue imprenable sur ses courbes délicates - J'en frissonne, elles est sexy. Puis, sans même me lancer un regard, s'approche de mon bureau, se penche - _merci joli cul_ \- et met la musique via la station d'accueil. La playlist de la veille s'enclenche et les premières notes de Closer des Chainsmokers retentissent dans la chambre. Je me retourne alors complètement et m'assoie, dos contre ma tête de lit et croise les bras. Elle bat la mesure et bouge au rythme de la mélodie. Je n'en reviens pas. Ma tête signe de gauche à droite et mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire conquis - Bella dévaste ma raison - Je mate ce show privé et me délecte de ce que je vois - une cambrure de rêve et des fesses bombées.. Et puis soudain, elle fait quelque chose d'inédit. Elle relève ses cheveux et les tire en un chignon bun au dessus de sa tête... Et là, je le vois. Je le vois pour la première fois. Je saute alors du lit, cherche du regard comme un chien mon boxer, le récupère et l'enfile, puis sans tarder la rejoins. j'effleure la base de sa nuque et me place à ses côtés, stoppant tous ses mouvements.

Tu as un tatouage ?

Elle rougit de plus belle et surprise, se fige.

Je l'embrasse avec gourmandise - j'aime la savoir encrée - mais elle me repousse des mains et ses cheveux retombent en cascade. Je boude et fais la moue mais et pour mon plus grand plaisir, le show ne fait que commencer et la revoilà ondulant devant moi et fredonnant les paroles de la chanson. Je ris de son audace et ses yeux pétillent.

\- You look as good as the day I met you

I forget just why I left you, I was insane…

Je me mords la lèvre - Bella dans ma chemise c'est définitivement trop sex - Et bien trop captivé par sa voix, je ne capte pas le lit derrière moi et me retrouve le cul dessus. Elle pouffe mais ne se démonte pas et tout en répétant ces paroles qui auraient pu être écrites pour nous, s'avance vers moi - ma lionne - et me chevauche.

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

That I know you can't afford

Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

Je prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle me rend mon baiser et je chante à mon tour contre ses lèvres.

\- I I I can't stop. No I can't stop.

Un râle s'échappe de sa gorge et les paroles prennent alors un tout autre sens.

Non, je ne peux m'arrêter.

Plus personne ne chante dans ma chambre. Nos langues, nos lèvres, nos mains, nos corps, nos cœurs et nos cerveaux sont bien trop occupés. Occupés à virer de nouveau cette chemise et ce boxer qui nous font obstacle. Occupés à s'embrasser sans jamais s'arrêter. Occupés à s'enlacer, se caresser l'un l'autre, s'embraser l'un contre l'autre et lorsque sa raison reprend le dessus, c'est pour la mettre à genoux devant moi. Elle me tient par la queue et j'en tressaille. Mon fantasme devient réalité. Ses lèvres embrassent mon gland, sa langue me lèche sur toute la longueur et je jure comme jamais quand elle me prend en bouche - Chaude, étroite tout ce que j'aime. Je m'accroche aux draps pour ne pas enfoncer ma bite tout au fond de sa bouche - c'est malpoli pour une première - et quand elle racle mon gland avec ses dents, je bascule en arrière, vaincu par ko.

Bella, ta main.

Elle me devine et branle ma base tout en suçant ma bite dure comme la pierre.

Et je m'arque, tête en arrière, bouche grande ouverte.

Elle me prend en entier, enfin presque et laisse couler sa salive. J'en peux plus. Soit je lui pilonne la bouche, soit elle bouge de là et vite.

Bébé, arrête.

Sa bouche se retire en un pop sonore et toujours sous l'emprise de ses doigts, ma queue palpite déjà en manque d'elle. Elle joue avec mon gland, laisse glisser sa langue, caresse et branle plus ou moins vite et je vais jouir sur son visage si elle continue comme ça.

Je me redresse alors légèrement sans les mains et l'incite à me faire face. Nos regards soudés l'un à l'autre, un ange 'accro au sexe' passe et lui donne l'idée de génie de prendre une nouvelle capote sur le chevet. Elle déroule le latex sur ma verge et je gémis, puis se replace à califourchon sur moi et s'empale sans plus de cérémonie.

Nos voix résonnent à l'unisson et ses cheveux ondulés me chatouillent les épaules. Je coule pour elle et prends le bas de ses reins en main pour l'activer sur ma hampe. Elle empoigne mes cheveux et sa langue retrouve la mienne pour se livrer au plus excitant de tous les combats. Déchaînée sur ma bite, elle gémit de plus en fort et bouge de plus en plus vite. Ma queue totalement ancrée en elle est en feu et mes doigts partent à la rencontre de ses fesses que je malaxe avec force. Nos bouches, se quittent pour mieux se retrouver et lorsque je ne mords pas sa lèvre, c'est son cou qui prend cher. Mes dents rayent sa peau, la rendant dingue et nos corps se mêlent et s'emmêlent si bien que je voudrais suspendre le temps et ne jamais plus sortir d'elle.

Des vagues de plaisir nous saisissent, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chair et je sens monter en elle tous les orgasmes que je lui procure. Ses seins bougent frénétiquement contre mon torse humide de nous et le plaisir déferle en elle tel un tsunami. Elle tient mon visage en coupe et s'accroche à ma mâchoire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je dirige son cul et la baise de plus en vite, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à atteindre une nouvelle fois sa jouissance et la mienne par la même occasion. Haletants, front contre front et heureux, je suis vidé et bien au chaud en elle et tout contre elle.

J'adore cette chanson, dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle rit et son rire fait échos sur ma queue, sensible à mort d'avoir joui comme ça. Ses doigts retracent les lignes de mon visage et je la laisse faire, yeux clos, paisible.

Une fois revenus sur terre, il faut se lever - enfin, la lever - et Lorsque ses pieds touchent le sol, son équilibre se casse la gueule et je la retiens dans mes bras. Je la garde près de moi, le temps que la connexion cerveau/jambes s'établisse et finalement décide d'une nouvelle folie. Je la bascule alors et la porte en mariée. Elle crie -_évidement_\- et je ris franchement.

\- Hey, je peux marcher ! S'insurge t-elle d'une voix éraillée à force d'avoir crié mon nom..

\- Mais j'en ai pas envie.

\- Ward !

Je nous amène sous la douche et la repose délicatement. Elle sautille sur place en réaction au froid des dalles et j'enclenche la douche de pluie.

Sous la cascade d'eau chaude, je ne lui ferais pas l'amour une troisième fois. Pas cette fois mais m'attelle à lui faire du bien, mes doigts sur elle...Et en elle. Elle se frotte contre moi et me caresse à son tour m'arrachant de très nombreux gémissements. Son regard coquin me cloue sur place et je crois ne plus pouvoir arrêter.

Définitivement, no I can't stop !

**. . . . . **

**Alors, heureux ? **

**J'espère vous avoir donné chaud...**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite et si la question est : Eddy est-il rassasié et va t-il encore la...Lui compter fleurette ?**

**La réponse est ...**

**Xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**C'était bon hein ?! Vous en voulez encore ?**

**On y va alors ;D**

**Something just like this - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay /Bang bang - Kaleo / **

**Claire de lune - Debussy / Iron sky - Paolo Nutini**

**. . . . .**

Disclaimer : Les persos d'origine appartiennent à celle qui a révélé au monde entier le secret le plus ouf qui soit sur les hommes... Lorsqu'ils ont la dalle, leurs yeux changent de couleur...Et ça c'est bon à savoir, croyez-moi !

**. . . . .**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Fuking Clair de lune**

**. . . . . **

"Edward lève ce téléphone de ta bouche !

\- Hmm ?

\- Ça ne se mange pas et puis excuse-moi mais t'as l'air d'un con.

\- Rose qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Les deux débiles m'ont appelé à la rescousse.. J'étais la seule à avoir la substance magique qui t'a permis de te sortir des vapes.

\- T'es bien la sœur de ton frère toi !

\- Me remercie pas surtout ! Et ne critique pas ce petit miracle pharmaceutique. C'est super pratique quand il faut sauver Alice d'un de ses fameux comas éthyliques.

Je me plaque les mains sur les oreilles et fais mine de chanter en la la la la la. Rose pourrait se pincer l'arête du nez si ça n'avait pas été MON truc. Au lieu de cela, elle préfère me frapper.

\- Eddy un jour il faudra bien que tu accepte que ta sœur est bien.. Ta sœur !

\- Jamais et aie !

\- Chochotte !

\- Et ton week-end d'ailleurs ? Intervient son frère, pas plus perturbé que ça par notre cinéma.

\- Pas aussi intense que le vôtre à ce que je vois. Vous m'expliquez pourquoi j'ai dû planter Lice en pleine session shopping pour réveiller le névrosé devant un CMS ?

\- Je déteste Bella !

\- Allons bon, y avait longtemps ! Et elle a fait quoi cette fois ?

\- Elle l'a privé de sexe. Répond Emmett à ma place, bien trop content de déballer ma misérable vie devant tout le monde.

\- Pour priver quelqu'un de sexe, il faut baiser d'abord, non ?

\- Ils ont eu leur premier rencard samedi soir.

\- Ah ben ça va faire plaisir à ta sœur ça ! Et t'as été si nul que ça ou t'as encore fait tout ton possible pour foirer votre 'relation' ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Par contre si tu pouvais éviter de mélanger dans la même phrase Alice et ma vie sexuelle ça serait cool et lui dis rien aussi steuplait.

\- Tu me connais, je serais une tombe !

\- Merci. Toi t'es une vraie amie. Sous entendu - C'est pas comme les deux là qui se tiennent debout à se marrer depuis une demi heure -

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel et vient me rejoindre sur le rebord du trottoir avec une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et m'ordonne de me taire et de boire.

\- Donc, reprend Rosalie, à peine impatiente, tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec Bee dès le premier rendez-vous ?! Vous êtes des rapides ! - _classe Rose merci !_\- Mais du coup, quel est le rapport avec tout ça ?

\- Eddy s'est mis en tête de se faire dépister avant le début de sa nouvelle thérapie et évidemment il n'a pas tenu. Ce qui prouve que c'est pas beau de tricher Eddychou !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça Em' ! Tente-je de le reprendre.

\- Vous me donnez à la fois trop d'informations et pas assez . Il commence une nouvelle thérapie ? Et il s'est évanoui pendant ou après ?

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas trop de parler de moi à la troisième personne alors que je suis là par terre ?!

\- Nooon juste en passant la porte. Tu l'aurais vu entrer déterminé et ressortir blanc comme un linge pour s'écrouler dans les buissons…!

Apparemment non cela ne les dérange absolument pas ! Mes amis se moquent de moi sans se gêner et je voudrais être minuscule pour me cacher dans un trou de souris.

\- Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle !

\- Ah si si ! S'esclaffe t-elle. Je la menace de lui balancer toute la flotte de ma bouteille, ce qui a pour effet de la calmer direct car il fait bien trop froid pour une bataille d'eau...

Bon OK, continue t-elle plus sérieusement. Allons prendre un café Eddy tu vas m'expliquer. Emmett et Jasper, partez retrouver Alice avant qu'elle ne se transforme en sorcière de l'ouest. Un ouragan serait mal venu. Toi le prince charmant, debout ! T'as l'air d'un vampire à être livide comme ça, je t'offre une gaufre. Et bon sang cesse de mâchouiller ce téléphone !

Jasper tire sur mon IPhone et je l'éloigne à regret de ma bouche. Je n'ai plus de clope alors je passe mes nerfs comme je peux. Et puis je fais ce que je veux non ? _-Non._

Mon ami soupire puis se lève en prenant appui sur mon genou et une fois sur ses pieds me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je quitte alors le trottoir et mes colocs pour suivre Rosalie. La terre tourne un peu autour de moi et je réajuste mes lunettes sur mon nez en faisant la mise au point. Blondie -on dirait pas comme ça mais c'est affectueux- me soutient par le coude et m'entraîne dans le premier café qu'elle voit. Passer commande me semble durer un siècle et lorsque nous nous installons sur le canapé gris - ou plutôt lorsque je m'affale sur le canapé gris - Rose me donne une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tiens toi mieux que ça ! Tout le monde te mate.

\- Je m'en fous, dis-je effrontément en plongeant ma tête dans un des coussins. Ma vie est nulle !

\- Rooo tout de suite. Lâche ce coussin !

Je résiste, elle me fait les gros yeux, alors faible que je suis, je capitule et lui rends le coussin.

\- Je t'assure ! Je suis tellement dégoûté !

\- Tu as passé un mauvais week-end ?

\- Au contraire, c'était l'un des meilleurs !

\- Tu es malheureux d'être avec Bella ?

\- Oh non, elle est… C'est.. Les mots me manquent.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Me demande t-elle en me donnant un coup de coussin.

\- Moi !

\- C'est pas nouveau ça.

\- Mais là c'est différent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Oui mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

Elle me pousse et je bégaye un peu, les mains dans les cheveux..

\- C'est différent parce qu'il y a Bella.

\- Wow ! Toutes ces larmes, ces nerfs et ce temps perdu.. Si seulement tu t'étais rendu compte de ça avant !

\- Je sais.

Ma main reste agrippée à ma nuque tandis que mon regard se voile. Rosalie attrape mon autre main et la serre gentiment. Je souris pour faire bonne figure et décide de me focaliser sur le récit de mon week-end ainsi que sur mon rendez-vous avec Bella plutôt que d'imaginer quelle aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais été moins con avec ma petite amie.

Rose m'écoute attentivement, n'en perdant pas une miette. Son regard est brillant et je la sens émue… Surtout lorsque je lui décris notre moment sous le kiosque à musique. Me confier à Rosalie a toujours été simple pour moi mais faire dans le romantique n'a jamais été notre tasse de thé. Alors, lui parler de Bella et de notre première fois est très étrange et je crois bien rougir. Je passe donc sur les détails et-

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît chou ?

\- Je dirais depuis toujours ou presque.

\- Alors pourquoi faire le timide ? Je veux tout savoir.

\- Tu veux connaître les positions genre ? On est tes meilleurs amis sérieux c'est glauque.

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça avec une bouteille de tequila.

\- Je serais capable de tuer là pour un verre alors me tente pas Rosie !"

Elle mime de verrouiller sa bouche d'une clef imaginaire et je peux reprendre là où j'en étais, soit hier, sous la douche. Tout en gardant pour moi les détails de notre intimité, je lui raconte combien j'étais détendu et transporté d'être auprès de Bell's. Rose reste silencieuse et mes pensées dérivent..

**. . .**

_Son regard coquin me cloue sur place et je crois ne plus pouvoir arrêter..._

Mes doigts pompent en elle, lui arrachant cris et gémissements. L'eau coule sur nous et ma main libre est posée sur son cou. Mes lèvres attrapent les siennes entre deux plaintes lascives et mon corps se frotte au sien de plus en plus vite à mesure que l'orgasme monte. Je ne relâche pas ma prise et accélère le mouvement. Mes doigts s'agitent frénétiquement, ses parois gonflées se resserrent et j'en tremble presque lorsque je la sens palpiter autour de la quasi totalité de ma main - Elle si chaude, écartée et tellement humide - je pourrai presque jouir.. Bella peine à reprendre ses esprits et comme pour la faire flancher un peu plus, je porte mes doigts à ma bouche, soudant mon regard au sien et les suce un par un dans une lenteur exagérée.

"Délicieux.

Un râle de luxure passe la barrière de ses lèvres et ses mains se perdent dans ses cheveux trempés -_trempés comme sa…_

\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, me dit-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Accroche-toi.

Je l'attire dans mes bras et sens son cœur battre vite tout contre moi. Mes mains caressent le galbe de ses seins, descendent sur ses côtes, passent dans son dos, retracent les courbes de son petit cul rebondi et je gémis à mon tour d'avoir ma queue dure comme la pierre écrasée contre son corps brûlant. J'embrasse son cou, sa tempe, sa joue et retrouve ses lèvres avec douceur. Bella roucoule au creux de mon cou et j'adore ça.

Soudain nos ventres gargouillent et nous rions. D'un commun accord, nous écourtons notre douche coquine et sortons sans jamais trop se séparer. Frissonnante et les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, Bella me laisse la sécher des pieds à la tête. Et si nous n'avions pas la dalle, je la prendrais sur le meuble de la salle de bain. Et comme si elle me devinait..

\- Et si on mangeait d'abord ?

Je souris et l'emmène dans le dressing. Elle choisit un de mes t-shirt qu'elle noue à la taille et l'un de mes pantalons d'intérieur dont elle tend les ficelles à mort .

\- Huuum, te savoir sans sous-vêtements sous mes fringues me rend dur bébé. Soupire-je en boxer contre son dos.

Collé à ses fesses, mes mains se baladent sous la fine couche de vêtements et ne tardent pas à retrouver ses lèvres sous le fute de coton. Je la fais gémir de plus belle.

\- Edward, chouine t-elle.

Oui j'ai compris, elle a faim. Ma main remonte alors et se cale bien sagement sur son ventre. Elle passe ses cheveux mouillés sur un côté, me dégageant la vue. Mes lèvres chaudes se posent sur son épaule et j'embrasse délicatement sa clavicule. Je longe la ligne de son cou de mes doux baisers et frôle de mon nez son oreille.

\- J'aime ton tatouage.

Bella sourit lèvres closes et se retourne légèrement pour caresser du bout des doigts mon encrage au creux de mon v.

\- J'aime aussi le tien.

Nous restons un moment là, tous les deux sans se parler. Juste elle contre moi. Ses doigts entrelacés aux miens, mes dents rayant son cou. Puis et comme je commence réellement à avoir faim moi aussi, je me détache et dans un claquement de fesse, annonce...

\- Petit déjeuner !

Bella sursaute et feint l'outrage à sa vertu, ce qui me fait rire à m'en faire perdre le fil de mes pensées - me vêtir /manger /baiser avec ma belle -

Vexée ou affamée ou les deux, elle ne m'attend pas et sort du dressing sans moi. Je plonge alors dans un pantalon en toile retroussé puis passe un sweat marin et cours la rejoindre. La belle fredonne en cuisinant des œufs et du bacon et pour ne rien manquer du spectacle qui m'est offert, je m'installe contre le chambranle de la porte, jambes croisées et mains dans les poches. Elle bouge au rythme d'un air que j'adore écouter en ce moment et j'en profite pour prendre réellement le temps de la mater.

\- Hey, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Hey. Tu as trouvé tout ce qui te fallait ?

\- Je me suis servie excuse-moi.

\- Ne te gêne pas bébé, au contraire tu as bien fait. C'est la première fois que tu cuisines pour nous..

\- C'est vrai. Avant c'était toujours toi.

\- Je ne cuisine plus trop maintenant.

\- La flemme ou les couteaux ?

\- Principalement les couteaux, avoue-je dans un soupir de déception. Et puis surtout t'as pas vu tout ce que Em' avale. C'est un vrai challenge à chaque repas !

Bella ne peut me contredire. McCarty est un sacré morceau.. Immense et tout en muscle. Elle secoue la tête comme pour chasser une pensée ou l'une des très nombreuses images, souvent dérangeantes d'Emmett sous l'influence de la nourriture - et d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, la créature a flairé la bouffe - Depuis sa chambre de l'autre côté du living, nous entendons,

\- Oeufs et bacon ? Miam !

D'un sourire entendu, je viens aider Bella en renfort en sortant du monumental frigo des saucisses et de quoi faire des pancakes. Bella ouvre les yeux en grand à la vue de toute cette nourriture mais je lui rappelle qu'on parle d'Emmett et très vite, se ravise - et se demande même si y en aura assez. Je la rassure et tout en battant les œufs manuellement dans un grand saladier, continue de la mater. Je suis totalement hypnotisé par ses magnifiques petits seins ronds qui pointent sous le t-shirt. Elle me capte très vite et me demande d'arrêter de torturer ces pauvres œufs. Je ris gêné et lui explique le motif de ma distraction.

Bella avance alors tout doucement vers moi, me prend des mains le récipient et le pose sur la crédence derrière moi avant de me plaquer contre ce long meuble de cuisine. Je me laisse totalement faire et m'en félicite quand sa langue passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Bell's dirige ce langoureux baiser et d'intenses et délicieuses décharges électriques se propagent au fond de moi. Ce qu'elle peut m'exciter putain ! S'arrachant à ma bouche, je proteste mais la belle n'en a que faire. Elle me toise et la tête légèrement de biais me demande,

\- Ce sont mes seins que tu voulais voir Cullen ?

\- Toujours !

D'un geste de la main, elle soulève alors le t-shirt et le fait passer par la tête avant de le laisser s'abattre sur le sol. Les bras m'en tombent ... mais ma queue, elle, frétille ! Son audace et sa sensualité me clouent littéralement sur place et déjà fou d'elle, je m'empresse de l'attirer à moi et de la serrer contre mon torse. J'embrasse ses lèvres pleines, caresse ses seins, tords ses tétons, quitte sa bouche pour sa mâchoire puis pour son cou tendu, sa clavicule frémissante et me penche enfin sur sa poitrine tendre et ferme à la fois. J'empoigne ses seins, les mordille, titille ses pointes dures de mes coups de langue avisés et- Me redresse vite fait en entendant des pas dans notre direction. Je nous retourne alors en enfermant Bella torse nue dans mes bras et ris au creux de son cou quand Jasper, sans bruit passe près de nous, sort sa tasse du placard juste à la droite de Bee, nous contourne pour récupérer la cafetière, se sert et repart s'asseoir au comptoir juste derrière nous. Aucun de nous ne bouge et même si je la protège en la coinçant contre la crédence, ses mains tirent les manches de mon sweat pour tenter de se couvrir un peu. Ça sert à rien mais c'est un de ces réflexes que nous avons lorsque la gêne prend le dessus. Jay boit une gorgée et nous libère de ce supplice.

\- C'est bon je ferme les yeux tu peux te rhabiller.

\- Trop bon prince. Lui fais-je remarquer tandis que je me baisse pour attraper le vêtement.

\- Deux fois Edward, ça fait deux fois. Je vais finir par vous le faire payer, faites gaffe !

\- Désolé. Je n'insiste pas, n'ayant aucune excuse sauf celle d'être avide d'elle. Bella se couvre et nous reprenons la cuisine plus sagement. Satisfait, monsieur Jasper replonge presque littéralement dans son café et lorsqu'il relève le nez de son mug..

\- Emmeeett !

\- Puah Jay, pas la peine de crier !

\- Hey me cherche pas.

\- T'es de mauvais poil toi ! La nuit a été dure ?

On a passé la soirée et une grosse partie de la nuit sur le bateau. C'était chouette mais retour à 6 heures et réveil à 12 c'est trop just surtout quand tu finis avec ton pote qui squatte ton lit pour le week-end. Et puis, Éric prend toute la place et ronfle …Vivement qu'il rentre chez lui !

\- A ce point ?

\- L'an prochain tu le prendras avec toi, moi j'arrête !

Sauf si mon lit est déjà occupé par Bella_ \- Oula où je vais moi à me projeter de la sorte ?!_

\- OK, dis-je avare de mots de peur d'exprimer le réel fond de mes pensées.

Sur ce, et comme sauvé par le gong, Emmett arrive.

\- Ça sent trop bon ! T'as cuisiné Eddy ?

\- Non c'est Bell's.

\- Mais il m'a aidé.

\- Wow ! C'est un miracle à la Dickens !

\- Le miracle est que tu te ref à Dickens !

\- Ah ah ah - il me sert un fuck - et tout en claquant une bise à Bella lui demande,

\- Tu emménage quand Bee ?

\- Emmett !

Bella pouffe un peu dans mon dos mais ne répondra pas à la question. Em' s'installe sur un tabouret près de Jay sans se soucier de sa mauvaise humeur et je nous dresse la table du petit déjeuner ou plutôt devrais-je dire du brunch vu l'heure à laquelle nous émergeons.

Je fais passer deux tabourets de l'autre côté du comptoir et m'y installe avec Bella pour être en face des garçons. Emmett dévore, Jay noie le tout dans le tabasco, Bee, jambes croisées et pieds contre moi, mange doucement et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, j'ai la sensation d'être en famille. À ma place auprès des miens. Ne manque plus que Rose et Alice pour parfaire le tableau.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Me demande Bella tout en caressant mes cheveux.

\- A toi, lui glisse-je tout bas au creux de l'oreille.

Elle rougit et je souris, heureux d'être là où je suis. Puis c'est le moment de débarrasser et Bell's décide alors de nous chasser afin de finir de ranger et de nettoyer à sa guise.

Bella, ne leur donne pas de mauvaises habitudes. Après ils vont y prendre goût et quand tu seras partie, je vais devoir me coltiner toutes les corvées.

\- Mais aujourd'hui je suis là. Dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je gémis sous ses baisers y laissant ma raison et vaincu, pars rejoindre mes colocs encore assis au comptoir. Nous la regardons s'affairer devant la pile sans mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne pour demander à Jasper un élastique pour ses cheveux. Jay lui en passe un qu'il retire de son poignet et Bella ramène alors tous ses cheveux - secs désormais - au dessus de sa tête, en un chignon flou. J'en profite alors pour baver et attirer discrètement l'attention de mes amis sur son tatouage à la base de sa nuque.

\- Elle est parfaite n'est-ce pas ? Me dit doucement Jay en se penchant de côté jusqu'à ce que nos épaules se touchent.

J'hoche la tête dans la positive sans jamais la lâcher des yeux et mon ami décide alors de m'embarquer sur la terrasse.

À peine, ai-je posé un pied dehors, qu'ils m'assaillent de questions sur la soirée, sur nous et sur cette fameuse première fois. Je reste évasif mais Emmett veut du croustillant et Jasper se pose des questions sur notre avenir. Ils vont me rendre fou !

\- Écoute, on vient à peine de décider de sortir ensemble, laisse-nous le temps de voir.

\- Oui mais combien de temps ça va durer avant que tu ne paniques cette fois ?

\- Je.. Je.. Pourquoi t'es agressif comme ça Jay ?

\- Je suis désolé de te faire descendre de ton petit nuage mais Bell's est notre amie. Aucun de nous ne voudra couper les ponts avec elle si tu te remets à la détester.

\- Comment tu faisais avant ? Tu la voyais non ?

\- Ouais mais on était tous séparés et c'était toujours tendu. Aujourd'hui on pourrait se retrouver et-

\- Et donc tu me demande de ne pas merder, c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip.

\- C'est chaud Jay mais je te promets d'essayer OK ? Et je t'assure, je ne joue pas. C'est pas juste de la baise.

\- Ooo c'est mignon, nous coupe Emmett, vous êtes un couple. On pourra faire des sorties à quatre, aller déguster du vin en week-end à quatre… Oh et vous allez faire vos cartes de vœux tous les deux cette année !

\- Non mais what ? Tu veux nous marier aussi ?! Cette conversation est surréaliste ! On ne fera rien de tout ça Em'!

\- Pourquoi ? C'est parce que tu as peur de l'engagement ?

\- C'est surtout parce qu'on est pas un couple ringard des années 90 ! Sans déconner, tu te verrais faire ça avec Rosalie ?!

\- Je regrette de m'être énervé contre toi, c'était une perte de temps. A ce rythme-là ma sœur va te plaquer en moins de deux. Se marre Jasper en allumant sa roulée.

\- Nimp ! On est en mode love les gars ! Même qu'on va arrêter les capotes..

\- Tu, vous, quoi ?

\- Hé ouais ! Avec Rose on est amoureux et dès qu'on recevra les résultats de nos tests, on stop les capotes.

\- Je vais vomir.

\- J'avoue je crois que je vais m'asseoir là.

\- Roo les copains, faites pas cette tête ! C'est beau l'amour, non ? Et puis toi là, tu vas vite y passer, crois moi.

\- Tu sais que si tu mets ma sœur en cloque alors qu'elle est encore au lycée, je te flingue ?!

Emmett déglutit bruyamment mais ne se démonte pas pour autant et je me rends compte de deux choses. La première est qu'il pourrait avoir raison - Ce qui est effrayant - et la deuxième est que s'il a raison, je suis baisé. Et c'est là, que je commence à paniquer.

\- Oh bordel ! Mais je peux pas ! Comment je vais faire ? Mais non mais jamais on arrêtera ! C'est pas possible !

\- Putain Emmett tu l'a encore cassé !

\- C'est toi d'abord qui a commencé !

Je sur-ventile sur le rebord de la chaise longue tandis qu'ils se chamaillent. Mes lunettes posées près de moi, les mains sur les yeux, c'est la guerre dans ma tête si bien que je ne capte pas tout de suite Bella arriver ni même s'accroupir devant moi et encore moins l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On parlait préservatifs.

\- Et ça l'a mis dans cet état ? Tu te fous de moi Em' ?!

\- Je t'assure !

\- Mais quoi, vous vouliez lui en taxer et ça la contrarié ? Sérieux, si c'est ça, c'est qu'il est sacrément radin parce que vu son stock, il est bon pour faire de la revente.

\- T'as vérifié les dates de péremption ?

\- Ben non ! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Elle a pas compris.

\- J'ai pas compris quoi ?

\- Elle est mignonne, elle croit que c'est proportionnel au nombre de filles qu'il se tape.

\- Se tapait ! Arrive-je à préciser entre deux respirations ratées.

\- Comment ça ? Soyez plus clair !

\- Ce n'est pas pour les filles. Essaye d'expliquer Jasper.

\- Hé ! je suis juste un mec prévoyant. On peut passer à autre chose ? Je m'étouffe là !

\- Attends je saisi pas, explique !

\- Il a peur des maladies.

\- Aussi ?

\- Non il a peur-

\- J'ai peur de passer les tests !

\- Il est cap d'en mettre deux tellement il ne veut pas prendre de risque. Ricane Emmett.

\- Non mais vous avez fini là ? Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?

\- Aaah t'as peur de la prise de sang ?

Et la lumière dans la tête de Bella fut !

\- Oui voilà. Je me tourne vers Emmett et le fustige du regard. T'es content ? Elle est au courant maintenant !

\- Mais tu sais que les préservatifs ne sont pas fiables à 100%?

\- Areete de vouloir l'effrayer, le pauvre, il va pleurer.

\- Mais je vous emmerde ! Enfin pas toi Bee.

\- Ooo il est cromignon !

\- Ta gueule Emmett !

J'entre dans le salon en pestant mais Bella me rattrape et passe son bras autour de ma taille avant de me faire face.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce que je peux entendre ou pas. Je suis ici, là et avec toi. Détends-toi.

\- Avec Jay et Emmett dans les parages, c'est quasi mission impossible.. Sauf si.. Tu m'y aidais.. Lui propose-je, un rien allumeur.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai je pourrais. Mais comment faire ?

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à épurer mon stock, par exemple...

\- Hummm oui c'est une excellente idée ! je vais même te le vider.

\- Huumm pas en une seule fois j'espère.

\- Ah mais si !

Une nouvelle lueur quasi inquiétante teinte ses iris et je lui réponds un poil mal à l'aise.

\- Bell's je suis doué voir très doué mais n'exagérons pas je suis aussi humain. Et puis nous avons tout le temps.

\- Ah non mais on ne va pas les utiliser -à moins d'en faire des bombes à eau- on va les jeter.

\- On va quoi ?

\- Et tu vas te faire dépister.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et on va appeler ça l'Emo thérapie !

\- Hein ?

J'entraîne la folle furieuse sur le canapé et pose mon cul sur la table basse pour lui faire face. Bell's surexcitée passe une jambe sous ses fesses et me fait les yeux genre - 'j'ai une super idée laisse-moi te couper les cheveux dans l'obscurité avec des ciseaux à papier rouillés steuplait steuplait steuplait'- sauf que là ce sont mes couilles qu'elle veut couper..

\- Et quand bien même en attendant on fait quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien, genre…?

\- Genre rien. Ça te motivera d'autant plus ! Après tout, toutes tes thérapies se sont soldées par des échecs et ce parce que tu baisais tes thérapeutes. Il te faut du challenge. Et celui-ci sera parfait !

\- T'es pas drôle, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je sais.

\- Non je crois que tu n'a pas saisi. Je ne peux pas me faire faire de prise de sang parce que justement j'ai peur du sang. Et me reprendre ton corps, ta douce petite chatte et tous ces merveilleux orgasmes est de un : cruel, de deux : inutile. Je suis navré bébé mais ça ne fonctionnera pas.

\- Tu savais que j'allais faire psycho l'année prochaine ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais. C'est super mais quoi, tu veux m'analyser ? Et on fait comment ? j'attends que tu finisse un master et un doctorat ?

\- Rooo bien sur que non ! Mais on pourrait tenter une nouvelle approche toi et moi.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Attends, tu es assez open pour embrasser des mecs, bosser dans un bar à pute et jouer dans une playroom mais passer deux semaines avec moi à tenter de simples exercices pour qu'un jour tu puisses vaincre tes peurs les plus profondes et retrouver ta vie, ce serait non ?! Excuse-moi mais si c'est ça, alors je me casse !

\- Reste. Lui ordonne en retenant son poignet.

Elle me toise de haut un instant et je refuse de baisser les yeux. Un combat du regard pourrait alors commencer entre nous mais je préfère couper court à cette discussion Ô combien pénible qui soit dit en passant est en train de flinguer mon parfait dimanche.

Bien que je ne devrais pas céder au chantage affectif et que je ne négocie jamais avec les terroristes aussi sexy soit-ils, je suis curieux. Alors vas-y explique-moi tout Freud, c'est quoi ton plan ?

Bella rougit et sourit en même temps. J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir et ce dans les grandes largeurs. Les mecs, ainsi qu'Eric, à peu près réveillé, nous rejoignent dans le salon et tout le monde écoute alors Bella nous étalant sa stratégie ou -selon mon humble avis- son plan de torture visant à anéantir ce qui me reste de cervelle.

Non mais en fait tu me hais, c'est ça ?

Bella soupire.

\- Ça pourrait marcher Eddy.

\- Sérieusement York, retourne te coucher. Tout ceci est ridicule ! Je ne comprends même pas comment on en est arrivé là ?

\- On parlait de-

\- Emmett !

\- Edward pourquoi te braquer ainsi ? N'es-tu pas prêt à tout pour reprendre le cours de ta vie ?

\- Je l'étais, dis-je venimeux. Et rien, tu m'entends ? Rien n'a marché !

\- A te taper tes psy aussi ..

\- Emmett tu soûles ! ... Aujourd'hui j'ai un semblant de vie et je suis ok avec ça. Et regarde toi et moi ?!

\- Justement. Je suis sûre qu'on peut aller plus loin si on est ensemble. Tu as réussis à escalader un portail Edward !

\- T'es sérieuse ? Il a vraiment escaladé un portail ? Hallucinent mes amis.

\- Oui, les grilles du parc en face et deux fois ! Leur précise Bella, pas peu fière.

\- Mais ça c'était pas grand chose, je l'ai fait presque instinctivement…

\- C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il a fait un truc aussi 'dingue' sans se soucier de sa phobie ?

\- Jamais, confirme Jay, après quinze bonnes secondes de réflexion.

\- Vous exagérez !

\- Même pas mec ! Essaie Eddy, allé c'est quoi deux semaines ?

\- Deux semaines d'espoir, de frustration et de nerfs pour me taper un nouvel échec. Et pour quoi au final ? Vous décevoir une fois de plus ?

\- Hé ben au moins tu te seras tapé quelque chose même si c'est juste la honte !

\- J'abandonne. Vous êtes tous désespérants ! Toi y compris Bee.

\- Tu acceptes alors ?

\- Ai-je réellement le choix ?

Bella me saute au cou manquant de nous faire basculer tandis que mes amis entament une nouvelle série de paris sur moi. Je me promets alors de me venger d'eux et tente d'éloigner le corps de Bee le plus possible de mon bassin - bander serait trop la loose là, surtout qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec moi.

-Et comme je suis en vacances, je pourrais dormir ici et me consacrer à toi pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas les gars ?!

\- Tu fais à manger ?

\- Yep.

\- Cool fais comme chez toi."

….

"Edward si tu lève pas ce putain téléphone de ta bouche, je te l'enfonce !

Sorti précipitamment de cette rétrospective, je sursaute et balance mon Iphone sur la table basse du café.

\- Donc voilà où on en est. Bell's est partie hier en fin d'aprem quand on a déposé Eric à l'aéroport et doit revenir aujourd'hui.

\- Et toi tu t'es dis que t'allais te taper une petite prise de sang en son absence ?

\- Si seulement j'avais pu putain…!

\- Pourquoi tu ne la laisse pas t'aider ?

\- Déjà parce que je n'y crois pas une seconde - Style Bella serait l'origine et la clef de mes angoisses ?! - C'est un peu cliché, tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis le problème n'est pas là.

\- Il est où alors ? Le sexe ? Oh Edward tu peux patienter deux petites semaines tout de même, non ?

\- Mais non ! Je peux pas ! Je viens de goûter au paradis, meuf ! Je veux pas retourner en enfer moi ! Cette idée de thérapie avec Bella est la pire qui soit ! Quand elle s'apercevra que mon cas est sans espoir, elle s'en ira - Qui resterait avec un minable ?! - Même moi je me quitterais ! _Putain si j'avais su, je l'aurais sauté une troisième fois !_

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Bella serait incapable, de partir ne serait-ce en vacances loin de toi ! Même en étant le connard que tu sais être. Tu devrais saisir cette chance mon vieux et foncer !

\- Alors elle est aussi folle que moi !

\- C'est ce que je me tue à t'expliquer depuis des années ! Cette fille est dingue...Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est extrêmement peu rassurant Rosie.

\- Ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est de savoir que tu peux tricher.

\- Pardon ?

\- SI tu es ok pour tester la 'Bella thérapie" mais que le sexe est un obstacle de taille. Rien ne t'oblige à respecter cette règle.

\- Si au contraire. Bella m'y oblige et sans son consentement ça s'appelle du-

\- Ne finis pas ta phrase. Je ne te parle pas de la forcer crétin ! Je te parle de séduction.

\- Hmm. Remarque je peux peut être la droguer… Dis-je dans un trait d'humour douteux.

\- Très bien, si tu penses ne pas être à la hauteur de ta réputation, ou pire croire que Bella n'a pas passé toutes ces années à baver sur tes beaux yeux verts, tes cheveux en bataille, tes abdos et ton petit cul..Je ne peux plus rien pour toi mon ami.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Bella craque à ce point sur moi ?

\- On parie ?

\- Et tu penses que je peux la faire plier sur cette condition bidon ?

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…"

C'est bon ça !

Beaucoup plus tard et de nouveau chez nous, j'attends avec impatience Bella.

La conversation avec Rosalie à calmé momentanément le monstre en moi et je me sens plus léger voir même reconnaissant d'avoir une si bonne amie. Alors donc, j'aurais le pouvoir d'éblouir Bella… ?! Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir. Et d'ailleurs ma -trop sexy pour mon propre bien et surtout en cette période de purgatoire- petite amie tape à la porte. Je cours pour lui ouvrir, prends une pose nonchalante et lui sers mon sourire ultra bright.

"Salut Bébé, dis-je en jouant sur les graves de ma voix.

\- Euh salut.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et la bandoulière de son sac glisse de son épaule.

\- Laisse moi t'aider, continue-je tout en me penchant méchamment vers elle. Je m'empare de ses sacs et dépose un baiser mouillé/salé à la commissure des lèvres.

\- Mmerci.

Tiens, elle bafouille..

\- Je t'ai fait de la place dans ma chambre et dans mon dressing. Tu dors bien avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? J'appuie sur la consonance 's' et me réjouis de la sentir frissonner tout près de moi.

Tu as froid bébé ?

\- Non, non ça va. Mais toi tu dois avoir froid, non ? Torse nu et.. Transpirant comme ça.

Ah oui, j'avais omis de vous dire. En l'attendant j'ai fait beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de sport et je ne porte qu'un bas de survet extrêmement taille basse…

\- Au contraire j'ai chaud ! Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche. D'ailleurs…

Je dépose ses affaires et m'approche d'elle sans dévier du regard. Elle déglutit fort lorsque je vire mes vêtements en une seule fois et me retrouve nu et très en forme face à elle.

... Si tu me cherche, je serais sous l'eau, rajoute-je en lui fouettant légèrement les fesses avec mes fringues tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, Bella entre à son tour, juste vêtue d'un pull en laine xxl. Et si j'en crois son épaule nue, elle ne porte rien en dessous… Grrr

Tu viens me rejoindre ? L'incite-je en rinçant mes cheveux.

\- Non merci j'ai pris un bain avant de venir.

J'imagine la mousse recouvrir ses jolies jambes, l'eau chaude s'infiltrer entre ses cuisses et mon érections en devient massive.. Et je ne m'en cache absolument pas.

Tu vas bander toute la soirée ?

\- Ça dépend, tu vas me faire bander toute la soirée ?

\- Je ne le fais pas exprès.

\- Idem. C'est pas ma faute si tu me trouble.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Ce doit être dur.. Enfin..

\- Comme le marbre. Mais non ne pars pas ! Je préférerais même que tu lèves ce pull, et que tu me..

Brusquement quelqu'un tape à la porte.

\- Eddy ta mère n'arrête pas d'appeler. Un truc sur un concert ce soir. Tu la rappelle ?

Oo merde ! Le concert !

\- Fuck ! J'avais zapé !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je devais aller à un concert classique avec ma mère. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Dix huit heure quinze. Tu es en retard ?

-T'as une robe de soirée ?

-Euh oui. Noire.

-Parfait ! Grouille t'as une demie heure pour te préparer.

\- Tu m'y emmène ?

\- Oui à moins que tu ne préfères rester ici avec mes colocs..

\- Une demi heure tu dis ? C'est jouable !

Je sors de la douche précipitamment et croise Bella dans le dressing. J'enfile une chemise blanche col haut boutonné, un costume noir et galère pour trouver mes chaussures.

Tout en clipsant ma montre en acier black à mon poignet, je cherche sur les racks mais sans succès.

\- Putain !

C'est alors qu'une divine apparition stoppe tous mes mouvements.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches beau blond ?

Bella en total look black - perchée sur de hauts talons, vêtue d'une robe courte moulante à manches longues, dont le haut est totalement transparent, avec un soutien gorge assorti, maquillée et cheveux nattés en une longue tresse africaine - brandit fièrement mes chaussures à la main.

\- Magnifique, surprenante et rapide.. Tu m'impressionne !

Elle me lance mes pompes une à une et attrape un blazer et un manteau posés sur cintres. J'en fais de même pour mon trois quart - un long camel aux revers noirs et nous entraîne vers la porte d'entrée.

Emmett et Jasper sifflent de nous voir si class et j'attrape à la volée mon feu et mon paquet de clope avant de sortir de notre appartement. Nous descendons les escaliers main dans la main tout en réservant un Uber et une fois installés sur la banquette arrière de la BM, j'appelle enfin ma mère.

Elle parle très fort au téléphone si bien que j'en éloigne l'appareil de mon oreille et Bella glousse contre mon bras. Je raccroche et souffle un bon coup.

Les lumières de la ville défilent sous nos yeux et la musique envahit l'habitacle. La main de Bella dans la mienne me permet d'être moins nerveux ou du moins d'éviter de trop penser aux futures critiques, conseils et autres conversations chiantes que je vais devoir avoir avec Esmée.

-OK, pitch moi. Me dit-elle en m'offrant de partager un chewing-gum.

J'accepte avec plaisir et tout en déballant ma moitié, lui parle de cette 'tradition'.

\- Depuis l'accident, tous les ans à cette période, ma mère et moi allons écouter un prodige du piano.

\- Mais c'est horrible comme tradition ! Tu dois être hyper malheureux à chaque fois !

\- Non, ça va. Je gère. Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que je ne serais pas un virtuose. J'avais juste un bon niveau et beaucoup de plaisir. Ma mère pense garder notre connexion mère-fils et puis grâce à cette sortie, elle évite de trop me coller le reste de l'année. Alors c'est tout bénef tu vois…

\- Tu y crois sincèrement ?

\- Je fais en sorte. Et pour une fois que je ne joue pas au fils indigne..

Bella n'en rajoute pas. La mâchoire crispée, je regarde par la vitre le paysage bouger au rythme de cette course effrénée.

Et lorsque nous arrivons, je l'embrasse doucement avant de nous jeter dans l'arène.

Aux portes du bâtiment nous attend ma mère, élégante comme toujours, potentiellement irritée par mon attitude, comme à chaque fois. Sauf que ce soir..

\- Bella ma puce ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu es superbe ! Edward, tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous étiez-

\- Amis, oui c'est assez récent. Et comme Edward connaissait mes goûts musicaux, il m'a proposé de vous accompagner. Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je me joins à vous pour cette soirée ?

\- Bien au contraire ma puce, je suis ravie. Mais allons-y, nous sommes juste à l'heure..

Je remercie silencieusement Bella d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de mentir au sujet de notre relation et lui fais un clin d'œil en saluant ma mère d'un léger baiser sur la joue.

Tu es très beau mon fils.

\- Merci maman, tu es superbe comme toujours.

\- Flatteur comme ton père toi !

J'hausse les épaules et ouvre la grande porte à ces dames. Nous prenons l'ascenseur pour atteindre les balcons et dans cette cage de métal, je pense à elle, tout près de moi. A mesure que les niveaux passent, la tension monte entre nous et s'il n'y avait pas eu mère et ses commentaires, je pourrais fantasmer à loisir ou même lui voler un baiser ou deux ou mieux..

Bella tu vas adorer. Le pianiste que nous allons écouter n'a que treize ans et son Clair de lune est d'une beauté…!

Ah. Debussy. Il fallait que ce soit du Debussy. Mes mains se serrent dans les poches de mon costume tout comme mes dents et mon cœur, un peu, je dois l'avouer. Bella semble gênée elle aussi et je voudrais déjà rentrer chez moi.

Adieu libido, bonjour déprime.

Nous prenons place sur les strapontins en velours rouge et me retrouve entouré - Bella à ma droite, ma très volubile mère à ma gauche - Elle me tient le bras tout du long, les yeux brillants et ma gorge s'assèche de voir ma mère aussi séduite par la mélodie. _Sa mélodie_. De l'autre côté, Bella reste sage, doigts croisés, regard figé. Elle écoute le concert attentivement et j'aimerais avoir le cran de saisir sa main. J'hésite. Coude appuyé et doigt sur la tempe, je donne l'air pensif, mais en réalité au fond de moi je fulmine. Et quand les dernières notes s'échappent de l'instrument, je réalise être resté vissé à mon siège tout du long. Les gens dans la salle l'acclament et lui réservent une standing ovation. Je finis par me lever à mon tour pour applaudir et croise enfin le regard de Bella - soucieux et compatissant - enfin je crois. Je tente un sourire qu'elle me retourne sans trop de conviction et me tourne vers ma mère. Prise à partie dans une discussion élogieuse avec sa voisine de concert, elle nous tourne le dos. je profite alors de ce moment d'inattention pour faire volte-face et happer les lèvres de Bella dans un baiser, court, brutal mais tellement nécessaire. Sa main sur ma joue me brûle la peau et tout en me séparant d'elle, j'inhale à plein poumon son parfum délicat. Puis discrètement, reprends position auprès de ma mère, salue comme il se doit sa nouvelle amie et lui propose de nous rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée. D'un signe de tête, je demande à Bell's de me suivre et très vite nous nous retrouvons seuls devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Je reste silencieux et elle aussi.

Elle entre la première et je la suis sans plus de mot ni de cérémonie. Côte à côte, je capte son regard posé sur moi. Elle me dévisage sans ciller. Je mets à l'épreuve sa patience en restant immobile et indifférent, puis compte un Mississipi, deux Mississipi et la plaque brutalement contre les parois d'acier. Je l'embrasse fougueusement et passe une main sous sa robe. Je caresse sa cuisse et remonte sur sa fesse nue.. Huuum elle porte des bas. Mon autre main enserre sa gorge sans trop forcer et je peux alors sentir son pouls s'accélérer. Ses doigts s'accrochent au col de mon manteau et nos corps se déchaînent l'un contre l'autre.

_Appuie sur le bouton stop Cullen - appuie sur ce putain de bouton !_

Mais je n'en fais rien, bien trop captivé par sa langue dans ma bouche. Bella gémit contre mes lèvres avant de se dégager de moi pour appuyer sur le bouton à ma place. Sauf que trop tard, les portes s'ouvrent. Nous nous ajustons comme nous pouvons et après s'être raclé la gorge, sortons de là.. Sans aucun doute tous les deux rouge et en manque de souffle.

Peu de temps après, ma mère nous rattrape, d'excellente humeur et nous passons un moment ensemble, autour d'une coupe de champagne.

\- Embrasse papa pour moi.

\- Edward, tu devrais parler à ton père. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et pour ton avenir, me dit-elle à la porte de son taxi.

\- Je sais maman, je viendrais vous voir bientôt. Dis-lui, dis-lui que je vais bien et que je compte reprendre les cours.

\- Et c'est vrai tout ça ?

\- Oui.

\- OK mon fils, je lui dirais. Appelle de temps en temps.

\- Promis.

\- Bella ma chérie prends soin de toi.

\- Rentrez bien Esmée et merci pour cette belle soirée.

La voiture emporte ma mère et Bella se presse tout contre moi.

\- On rentre ?

J'acquiesce et nous reprenons un Uber. Direction, l'appart. Mais dans la voiture aucun de nous ne parle. Nos doigts s'entrelacent, sa tête repose sur mon épaule mais vidé, je ne fais même plus l'effort de tenir la conversation. Idem dans les escaliers, sans parler de notre retour chez moi. Je traverse le living sans un regard pour mes colocs et laisse le soin à Bella d'expliquer à ma place d'où provient mon silence si pesant. J'entre dans le dressing, enlève et place mon manteau et ma veste puis m'assois sur le banc. Je retire mes pompes, défais les premiers boutons de ma chemise et me laisse couler intérieurement.

\- Hey, me dit timidement ma nouvelle coloc.

Pas de réponse de ma part.

Elle se déchausse et se déshabille devant moi. Je ne bouge pas mais l'observe intensément. Elle est tellement sexy.. Et je suis tellement naze -_dans tous les sens du terme_\- que je la laisse se foutre à poil puis en débardeur/culotte sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle soupire et quitte la pièce pour retrouver mon lit. Je décide alors de me dessaper et enfile mon bas de pyjama. Après un passage dans la salle de bain, je la rejoins sous la couette et l'enferme dans mes bras. Son contact sur ma peau me donne chaud et je relève du doigt son menton pour effleurer ses lèvres et taquiner sa langue à nouveau. J'aime l'embrasser. J'aime l'avoir tout contre moi et j'aime encore plus être en elle. Alors dans un accès de rage sexuelle, j'envoie valser les règles et la bascule sur le matelas. Je mordille sa lèvre tout en caressant sa cuisse. Ma main écarte et passe entre ses jambes. Ma bouche s'écrase un peu plus contre la sienne et lorsque mes doigts s'attaquent à son clitoris, je gémis fort bordel ! Mais Bella se dégage de mon étreinte et me regarde bizarrement. Entre désir, frustration et sans doute déception, elle me réclame tout au fond d'elle et en même temps me repousse.. Je pourrais l'implorer ou n'écouter que mes propres pulsions et seul le diable sait combien j'ai envie et besoin de me perdre en elle mais je refuse de prendre son corps sans son âme et conscience et quitte alors à regret son intimité. Je l'embrasse bien plus tendrement avant de la ramener à moi et contre moi. Je passe un bras sous ma tête et un autre autour de sa taille puis ferme vite les yeux avant de changer d'avis. La belle soupire mais se love tout de même. Une de ses jambes passe par-dessus la mienne et ses pieds bougent doucement sur moi en une caresse. Ses doigts jouent un moment sur mon ventre. Redessinent mon tatouage, effleurent les bords de mon vêtement, remontent le long de mes muscles et s'arrêtent sur mon cœur. J'attends, yeux clos, bouche entrouverte mais elle ne bouge plus. Sa main sur ma poitrine, mon cœur est à l'abri et cette idée m'étonne et me plaît tout autant. Je peux alors m'endormir sans plus de mélancolie et peut être qu'enfin, je rêverais d'elle. Un véritable rêve loin du sang, des larmes et du carnage.

Mais c'était sans compter les notes de musique qui trottent dans ma tête vers deux heures du matin. Je me réveille au beau milieu de cette nuit sans fin et la découvre loin de moi, sur le ventre cette fois. Si belle éclairée par ces rayons de lune et en parlant de lune… Je voudrais lui retirer cette petite culotte et saisir sa rondeur à pleine main. Mais la La musique m'entraîne hors du lit et me mène au piano délaissé depuis bien trop longtemps. Je l'ignore au début, le dépassant sans un regard pour rejoindre la partie bar de notre comptoir. J'attrape une bouteille que je laisse en évidence -sait on jamais- un verre et me sers généreusement pour ensuite, me diriger vers le gros instrument près des fenêtres en arcade. Au passage, je pique à mon coloc une clope et le cendrier posés sur la table basse du salon et dépose le tout sur le haut du piano. Je m'installe enfin sur le banc et tout en m'allumant cette cigarette, je regarde la vue par la fenêtre. Les lumières colorées des buildings au loin se mêlent à la brume. Il fera sans doute gris demain. Un temps que j'aime bien en fait. Un temps qui contraindra peut être Bella à remettre son programme à plus tard, surtout si elle m'a prévu un entraînement en extérieur. Bella…

Comment fait-elle pour contenir mes peurs, mes peines, mes colères et maintenant mes caprices lubriques ?! Et quelles sont les raisons qui la motive ? Mes yeux vert émeraudes ? Non.. Elle est peut être juste masochiste. Et dans ce cas, j'ai bien fait de lui montrer la playroom de Garrett -_Cullen sérieux ta gueule !_

Le tabac se consume et l'alcool se boit. Je quitte mes pensées insensées pour me pencher sur l'instrument et en effleure chaque touche. La musique refait alors surface et je m'imagine jouer. Jouer comme avant. De temps en temps mon doigt se traîne sur une blanche ou une noire, et le son se fait discret mais se fait tout de même dans ce silence de Morphée. Soudain, Bella est là, devant moi. Enroulée dans la couette, les cheveux encore emprisonnés dans cette longue tresse négligée. La bretelle de son débardeur a dû tomber car je vois son épaule nue et je voudrais y laisser glisser ma langue et y traîner mes dents..

J'écrase ma cigarette et chasse la fumée.

Hey étranger.

\- Hey ma belle.

Elle s'approche et s'installe sur le banc quasi contre mon dos. Elle me passe de la couette pour nous couvrir ensemble et je sens sa tête reposer sur moi, légèrement courbé.

\- Les murs des chambres des garçons sont capitonnés ou tu aimes les conflits ?

\- Aucun des deux, je fais semblant.

\- A chaque fois ?

\- Je ne me suis pas assis ici depuis.. Longtemps.

Elle se tait et je bois.

\- Et si moi je jouais ?

\- Alors je mettrais la sourdine.

\- Et si tu jouais pour moi Edward ?

\- Je ne peux pas..

\- Alors, fais semblant..

Un petit éclat de rire s'échappe de ma poitrine. Comment faire pour lui résister ?

Je me redresse alors légèrement, elle en fait de même et se place plus à ma gauche. J'imite un pianiste de concert et me concentre sur le piano à queue. Mes doigts réparés tremblent mais je m'en moque puisque je ne joue pas réellement. Je survole les bonnes notes et la musique prend son envol dans ma tête. Pour que Bella suive, je fredonne tout doucement cet air qui était autre fois toute ma vie, mon rythme, mon obsession et ma forteresse de solitude. Et puis tout à coup, mes doigts cessent de s'animer et mes mains s'abattent sur le clavier en sourdine.

\- Son Clair de lune était… Merveilleux. Dis-je d'une voix étranglée, presque pour moi-même.

\- Oui, confirme Bella mais il n'était pas toi.

Je la regarde alors et lui avoue ma rancœur. Je parle enfin et libère encore un peu de ce chagrin d'être celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Bella pince ses lèvres et m'écoute jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir de mes états d'âme. À son tour, elle me raconte ses peurs, ses doutes et ses faiblesses et ma jalousie envers sa force intérieure légendaire disparaît en un claquement de doigt. En revanche, mon admiration pour elle grandit et ses mots me donnent du courage.

Edward que fais-tu ?

\- Je joue.. Pour toi.

_Ce courage là._

Les doigts enfoncent les touches avec trop de force au début. Bella me laisse un peu plus d'espace, je souffle un bon coup et recommence. Les touches blanches et noires reprennent vie sous mes doigts. Mes ratés me font tiquer. J'ai par moment envie de tout foutre en l'air mais me retiens et repars à zéro. C'est le Clair de lune le plus laborieux qui soit mais c'est le mien. J'inspire alors et recommence un dernière fois. Acharné que je suis. Et là, je ne pense ni ne ressens. Juste elle, la mélodie et mes doigts sur les laques au bon endroit, au bon moment et avec la bonne impulsion. Ça y est, je l'ai. À nouveau ça y est enfin, je le tiens ! Et plus rien d'autre ne compte.

Bella pousse mon pied de la pédale et les notes s'envolent. L'air s'engouffre dans la pièce et mon corps réagit. Esclave du rythme, mes muscles se bandent quand la partition devient trop intense et mon corps se relâche quand la douceur s'installe. Mon regard s'est perdu depuis longtemps pour laisser place aux souvenirs de cette musique ancrée à jamais en moi. Et quand je tremble de trop et que ma raison semble vouloir refaire surface, Bella pose sa tête contre mon dos à nouveau et chasse tout ce qui est chiant et qui empêche de jouir pleinement de la vie comme le pragmatisme ou les ' en théorie'. Seul l'instant compte, seul l'énergie brille et fuck les faux pas et les virtuoses de treize ans. Je n'échangerais cette place là pour rien au monde.

Alors quand je laisse partir la dernière note et qu'elle se meurt près de nous, j'abats le couvre clavier et la saisi elle. Je me contorsionne pour l'avoir dans mes bras. Elle se laisse porter sur le toit du piano et m'autorise l'accès à son corps. J'embrasse ses pieds fins, je mordille ses chevilles, caresse ses mollets, écarte ses cuisses et tire sur ses jambes pour la rapprocher de moi. Je veux la goûter. Je veux sentir son jus couler sur ma langue et c'est exactement ce que je fais. Je lèche le fin tissu de sa culotte, le mouille et me délecte du parfum de son excitation. Mais trop vite insatisfait, vire cette petite culotte grise et m'attaque à ses plis. J'enfonce ma langue en elle et lape comme le chien que je suis, tout ce qu'elle m'offre. J'ai soif. J'ai soif d'elle. J'ai soif de Bella. J'aspire et tète. Je mordille son bouton et appuie fort. Je le taquine et le remue. Il gonfle sous mes assauts et je garde le rythme aussi longtemps qu'il m'est possible. Mes mains s'agrippent à tout ce qu'elles peuvent et glissent sur le laqué noir. Je transpire d'envie et Bella coule pour moi. Ses mains sur sa bouche, elle tente de retenir ses cris et lorsque ça monte et qu'elle frétille, je lui plaque les cuisses pour l'empêcher de gesticuler et matraque de plus belle son clito prêt à exploser. J'entends 'je viens' et là pas besoin de reformuler, je laisse alors ma langue appuyée sur ce paquet de nerf et l'orgasme déferle en elle faisant palpiter fort ses parois resserrées au max. Je voudrais être au centre de cette jouissance. Avoir ma queue prisonnière et jouir en même temps.

Bella halète sur mon piano et je recueille chaque goutte du nectar, nettoie sa petite chatte détrempée et glisse même deux doigts pour nous torturer un peu plus. Elle s'en mord la main et gémit sans se soucier du reste du monde. Elle s'arque et tête rejetée en arrière m'implore de la baiser, de la baiser fort.

Je deviens fou et ma queue la réclame tant et si bien que je grimpe sur le piano pour la rejoindre au risque de faire effondrer l'instrument. Je monte sur elle en félin et sors ma bite d'une main. Elle se tord sous moi, jambes moites, tétons pointant sous son débardeur quasi transparent et je serre mes doigts autour de mon membre pour relâcher un peu de pression. J'en gémis presque en le caressant doucement de bas en haut et de haut en bas. La peau ne recouvre plus mon gland tant je suis dur et prêt pour elle. Je me place alors entre ses jambes -le piano couine- et dirige ma bite vers son entrée. J'y suis presque..

Mais elle se redresse sur ses coudes et se mord la lèvre. Et là, je voudrais mourir, mourir tout de suite.

Sa raison de retour a une fois de plus raison de mon envie impérieuse d'elle. Je laisse tomber ma tête et relâche ma queue. Abattu, je descends du piano qui lui, aura la vie sauve ce soir et me dirige vers une putain de douche froide. Mais elle me rattrape et me fait m'asseoir lourdement sur le banc. Je sais ce qu'elle veut faire et je suis gêné. À moins qu'elle décide de s'empaler et là je l'épouse direct. Elle descend à son tour tant bien que mal et se place à genoux au sol devant moi.

Ouais non, je suis le roi des cons hein mais là, je suis déçu..

Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Tu crois que je n'en ai pas envie ?

Son regard devient noir et me tétanise. Elle se relève en sueur, puant l'orgasme - _Oh putain, je vais me faire dévorer ! - _s'approche de moi et tente de me soulever.. Je l'aide alors sans trop savoir quel est son plan et lorsque je capte où elle me veut, bondis habilement sur le piano pour la laisser m'achever. Elle me déleste de mon bas de pyjama et se lèche les lèvres. Je vais pour protester pensant qu'elle exagère pour me faire plaisir - et ce qui me ferait plaisir serait sa chatte autour de ma bite - mais elle me coupe dans mon élan.

J'ai si souvent rêvé de toi Edward. De ton membre forçant mon entrée et ta queue ...Hmm ... je veux lécher ta queue comme un cône glacé.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'hallucine complet.

\- Tu es sûre de..

\- Tu parle trop Cullen.

Je ris et mon sexe vibre contre ses lèvres. Elle me prend en bouche divinement bien et même si ma queue est trop grosse pour elle, je succombe facilement sous ses coups de langue, sous ses doigts, sous ses va et vient et sur la poigne de sa main. Elle serre fort en me branlant et j'ai l'impression d'être coincé dans un étau. Je voudrais bouger pour pilonner sa bouche mais je glisse bruyamment et nous déconcentre. Bella englouti alors ma queue plus profondément et je jure entre mes dents. Elle me pompe avec une telle dévotion que je geins sous ses succions, tremble quand elle raye mon gland et crie presque quand elle accélère le mouvement. _Putain je vais jouir !_

\- Vas-y plus vite !

Serre plus fort !

Ça monte, putain ça monte !

Oui avale ouiiiii !

Et elle obéit. Je me trouve alors en extase devant elle. Succube et divine à la fois.. Ma divine succube. Elle passe le revers de sa main sur sa bouche pour essuyer ce qui aurait pu déborder et j'halète à mon tour.

Merci !

Elle rit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Non mais je suis sérieux tu es.. Tu m'as.. C'était… Je t…

Les mots se bloquent aux portes de mon cœur. Je voudrais tant le lui dire mais j'ai tellement peur d'aller trop loin, d'en faire trop et de l'effrayer que je laisse à nouveau tomber et finis par quitter mes cheveux que je maltraitais pour descendre de mon perchoir. Je prends son visage en coupe et soude mes lèvres aux siennes. Je passe sans hésitation la barrière de sa bouche et me goûte sur sa langue encore souillée de ma semence. Nous gémissons à l'unisson et je l'enlace plus fort et l'embrasse plus durement, plus urgemment. Et puis la pression retombe et nos lèvres se calment l'une contre l'autre. Et quand elles se séparent et que nos fronts se collent, j'entends un wow s'échapper de Bella.

\- Est-ce que sucer c'est coucher ? Me demande t-elle ingénue.

\- Assurément pas ! Ou alors, pas dans mon monde. Dis-je en étirant mes lèvres pour ce sourire en coin dont elle raffole.

\- Oui mais-

\- Pas de mais mademoiselle Swan !" La coupe, un brin autoritaire en lui claquant doucement la fesse.

Elle me donne une légère tape et hésite un temps comme si elle aussi voulait me dire autre chose. J'attends un peu mais rien. Juste un début de trémolo dans sa voix. Alors je la prends dans mes bras, passe une main sous ses genoux et la porte. Elle se laisse faire sans un mot ni une réflexion désagréable à la Bell's et récupère au passage la couverture dont une partie glisse sur le sol. A poil, je nous ramène à la chambre, laissant traîner l'alcool, les clopes, mon pyjama et sa petite culotte mais n'oubliant pas l'essentiel.. Mes sentiments grandissants pour elle - Elle, ce petit bout de femme qui a rempli ma vie ordinaire de bien des façons, à la fois horribles et extraordinaires.

Putain, ces deux semaines vont être longues !

**. . . .**

**Je ne sais pas vous mais je pense que le séjour de Bell's chez les garçons va être épique ! **

**Et nouveau débat...Est-ce que sucer c'est coucher ? **

**On en parle en review ? ;P**

**Xo**


	14. Chapter 14

***moi sortant la tête de ma tente de couette, le portable en main***

**J'ai fini WOOHOOO ! **

**Bon j'ai raté une semaine, j'en ai écris pour trente deux pages mais je suis enfin là !**

**je sais, on vous a trop manqué avec Eddy, alors je stoppe les blablas et je vous laisse avec Mister Cullen.**

**Enjoy !**

**Way down we go - Kaleo / Shallow - Bradley Cooper & Lady Gaga / **

**Supermassive black hole - Muse / ****Joanne - Lady Gaga**

**. . . . .**

Disclaimer : Je feuilletais les bouquins et relisais dans un de ses avant-propos que la Lilith de toutes nos fanfictions, s'était inspirée de Muse pour écrire et tout comme Rob, qui disait récemment s'être retapé l'un des Twilight, j'en conclus (en total accord avec lui) que la zic était vachement bonne. Donc au final, tous les persos d'origine appartiennent à Muse..

**. . . . .**

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Emo therapy by Bella Swan**

**Subject : Edward Cullen - Age : 21**

**\- First week -**

**. . . . .**

*Bruit envahissant et strident d'une alarme incendie*

J'ouvre les yeux malgré moi. Autour de moi, ma chambre telle que je la connais et le jour qui pointe le bout de son nez. Pas de fumée, ni d'odeur et apparemment pas de maux de tête. Malgré cette sensation de peser une tonne, je suis bel et bien réveillé et non pas dans un de ces cauchemars où je fous le feu à un immeuble tout en étant encore à l'intérieur -_gros malin que je suis_\- et qu'il me faut affronter les flammes avant qu'une pompier bénévole littéralement chaude et moulée dans un uniforme ignifugé au décolleté vertigineux ne vienne à mon secours - Ouais non, Je ne rêve pas, la sirène d'alarme résonne dans tout l'appartement. Cette insupportable boucle sonore m'agresse dès bon matin et mon deuxième premier réflexe est de me retourner sur le matelas et d'enfouir ma tête sous l'oreiller en attendant que ça passe.

"Merde, y a le feu ?! Se/me demande Bella réveillée elle aussi et sensiblement plus affolée que moi.

\- Hmmpgfm

\- Hein ?

\- Hmmoofh

Je me redresse légèrement sur mes avant bras, le coussin dodelinant sur ma tête.

...Y a pas le feu. Ça c'est Jasper.

Presque blasé, je lui lâche l'info et bien évidemment, sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Les yeux ronds, les mains près des oreilles, elle me demande de répéter, incrédule et peut être un poil parasitée par cette putain d'agression auditive.

\- C'est bien l'alarme incendie ? Me crie t-elle, sous entendu, c'est pas encore votre horrible sonnette ?!

\- Oui mais Y A PAS le feu ! Répète-je plus fort.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? T'as un sixième sens dalmatien ?

Je grogne et me redresse carrément à la force de mes bras. Je quitte mon lit chaud et mon agréable compagnie pour passer par le dressing, sortir du tiroir un boxer, l'enfiler et foncer vers le salon sans jamais cesser de râler.

Et au centre de la pièce, Jasper -_j'en étais sûr_\- dans son vieux t-shirt de Baseball, debout sur le tabouret, la clope au bec, rejetant la fumée en direction du détecteur collé au plafond.

_Jasper quoi… _

\- Tu peux arrêter ? Lui demande-je.

Il mime le mec qui n'entend pas. Je réitère alors plus fort ma demande, les mains en coupe style porte au loin autour de ma bouche mais ce chameau m'ignore et même me nargue en tirant une plus grosse latte. J'avance alors vers lui, visage fermé et sourcils froncés et perçois un,

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Et je lui réponds,

\- On parie ?

J'amorce de secouer le tabouret et l'entends déjà crier. Efficace, mon attaque le déstabilise sur bien des niveaux et c'est très rapidement et avec beaucoup d'agilité qu'il éteint cette fichu alarme.

Aaaaah douceur est le silence et pénible est le bourdonnement à mes oreilles mais rien ne vaut un bon vieux retour au calme pour pourchasser son colocataire.

Jay m'esquive une ou deux fois mais ne réussi pas à échapper à mon lancé de coussin de canapé. Étant le plus rapide et celui qui vise le mieux, Jasper en perd sa cigarette et peste comme un putois en allant chercher le balai pour ramasser ses conneries..

\- Putain Edward t'aurais pu attendre que je l'écrase !

\- Mmh j'y penserais la prochaine fois que tu nous réveilleras en sursaut comme ça !

\- Ça t'a plu ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Mince je t'ai réveillé, Je suis désolé.

\- Mais tellement pas !

\- Ah mais si ça m'ennuie de t'avoir arraché à tes jolis rêves de Carnegie Hall… Ah ben non ! Ça c'était toi à deux heures du mat sur ce putain de piano à queue !

\- Ouais je m'excuse, sérieux c'était pas prémédité et-

\- Et en parlant de queue..

\- Ouais ça aussi c'était pas prémédité.

\- Mmh ouais, alors nouvelle règle…

Pas de baise ni de bordel dans les parties communes et surtout pas quand certains dorment ! Et nettoie moi ce piano par pitié !

\- Techniquement on a pas baisé.

\- Ben la prochaine fois que 'techniquement' vous ne baiserez pas, laissez pas traîner vos sous-vêtements.

\- Ouais j'avoue ça craint. Désolé, dis-je un peu confus devant la gueule du piano..

Jasper avance vers moi avec une grosse éponge et du détergent.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'y foutrais le feu.

\- D'autant plus que t'as déjà enclenché l'alarme.

\- C'était ça ou te tuer dans ton sommeil.

\- Ah oui tout de même Jay ! C'est pas un peu disproportionné comme vengeance ?

\- Je suis célib mec. Tu sais pas la tension que vous me foutez tous les matins.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Jasper me menace du poing et le sourire se mue en rire tonitruant. Il me balance alors l'éponge au visage et se casse. Je ramasse mon bas de pyjama abandonné et saute dedans. Un peu plus loin sous le piano, gît la petite culotte grise de Bell's. Je me mets à quatre pattes et tends le bras pour l'attraper et instinctivement la cache au fond de ma poche. Puis me relève et crie,

\- Allé Captain fais pas la gueule ! Tu veux qu'avec Emmett on t'organise un blind date ? Je suis sûr que des tas de meufs feraient la queue pour passer la soirée avec le beau Whitlock.. Et d'ailleurs il est où McCarty ?

\- A la fac. Me lance t-il depuis l'espace bibliothèque de notre appart. Y en a qui bossent figure-toi.

\- C'est pas là où tu devrais être au lieu de glander ?

\- Tais-toi et nettoie ! Ordonne t-il tout en chargeant son sac de deux ou trois bouquins.

\- Jaloux !

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- C'est presque ça et j'aimerais bien !

\- Tu aimerais quoi ? Surgit Bella, déjà lavée et habillée.

Je pique un fard et ravale ma salive devant ma copine.

\- Rien rien..

Je capte un,

\- AH on fait moins le malin là hein Cullen ? Provenant du couloir qui mène à la chambre de mon coloc et fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

\- Tu es déjà prête ? Dis-je en la scannant des pieds à la tête.. Stan Smith, petit jean déchiré au genoux qui va bien, chemise à gros carreaux blanche et noire nouée sur le devant, des tours et des tours de foulards, un long manteau boy en laine gris foncé dans une main et un grand chapeau noir dans l'autre. C'est pas ma chemise ça ?

\- Oui la matinée est déjà bien entamée. On a pas toute la journée, j'ai cours cet après-midi. On va être en retard.

\- En retard pour quoi faire ?

\- Ta thérapie mon chéri ! Me dit-elle enjouée, tout en piquant un croissant dans la panière sur le comptoir.

Damn ! Elle n'a pas oublié. Je finis de nettoyer mon piano, range un peu, lui chipe un morceau de viennoiserie en souriant et lui vole un bisou et son chapeau que j'arbore avec style avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Bella rit mais ne tarde pas à récupérer son chapeau et à me réclamer au passage sa petite culotte de la veille… Je lui mens effrontément.

\- Aucune idée. Demande à Jasper.

Sans me retourner je peux entendre qu'elle s'étouffe et fier de moi, mets la main dans la poche..

**\- Jour 1 -**

Lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et main dans la main, Bella et moi nous nous promenons à travers les allées du grand marché couvert du quartier, le programme du jour étant basé sur une phase d'observation de ce que je peux ou non accepter et une phase de reconnexion avec des activités humaines lambda telles que faire ses courses. Bien content de commencer avec un truc facile, je la laisse m'embarquer dans ces immenses halles à l'anglaise bourrées de monde sans même me plaindre une seule fois. Et en réalité, je trouve ça plaisant. Être auprès d'elle, veiller sur son bien être, l'observer choisir des fruits avec gourmandise, découvrir sa passion pour les plats épicés et la voir s'émerveiller devant un étal de fleurs me donne l'impression d'avoir un lien spécial avec elle et de ne plus trop être le centre de toutes les attentions -ce qui, je dois bien l'avouer, est très reposant-

Nous parlons de tout et de rien et élaborons des menus de ouf pour la semaine qui surpassent et de loin les habitudes de nous autres pauvres petits étudiants dont les petits déj peuvent se résumer à une fin de clope et une part de pizza froide. Bella me tire par le bras pour m'empêcher de lui offrir un bouquet de roses sauvages. J'insiste et le fleuriste n'écoute que moi. vaincue, elle cesse alors de rouspéter et accepte mon modeste présent. Lorsqu'elle porte les fleurs à son nez pour en humer le parfum, je ne peux retenir mon geste et passe une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Cette simple distraction pourrait et devrait être anodine mais nous renvoi deux/trois ans en arrière quand je l'avais aidé à se relever sur le terrain de sport - Notre premier 'tête à tête'. Elle rougit - se souvenant elle aussi j'en suis sûr - et je profite de cet instant et de ma position pour faire ce que mon moi ado n'a pas eu le cran de faire.. Me pencher pour l'embrasser.

... Comme je fais le beau devant mon ancien moi et comme ses lèvres m'ont manquées !

J'en soupire d'aise en glissant ma langue dans sa bouche et m'assure de lui procurer un max de sensation en gémissant tout contre elle. Mon sourire s'étire entre deux baisers mouillés et je voudrais ne plus avoir à me séparer de cette petite bouche chaude et de cette petite langue joueuse et sacrément habile. Mon moi ado doit vachement rougir rien qu'à se repasser les images torrides de cette nuit et de cette bouche magique. Et j'en ris presque tout contre ses lèvres en imaginant la scène. Bella soupire de plaisir, yeux à demi clos tout en me bécotant, se foutant du monde qui nous entoure et je passe brusquement de la mèche rebelle à ma main agrippée à ses cheveux, lui intimant d'approfondir nos baisers avec plus de précipitation. Elle s'échappe alors de mes lèvres, recule -_petite peste_\- réajuste son chapeau malmené et m'allume. J'happe ses lèvres, les laisse presque s'échapper, reviens sur elles et recule moi aussi lorsqu'elle entreprend de prolonger le baiser. Sa langue claque dans l'air et je souris félin un brin rebel provoquant sa belle dompteuse. Bella lève les yeux au ciel mais sourit, blasée d'être avec un garçon aussi peu fréquentable. Elle me confie d'ailleurs ne plus être stable sur ses gambettes et je lui cède beau joueur alors un peu de souffle et d'espace en me tenant bien plus sagement. Nous reprenons l'exploration et je résiste fort à l'envie de glisser ma main dans la poche arrière de son jeans noir. Jusqu'à ce que vers la droite, je sois attiré par la partie brocante des halles et plus particulièrement par un corner seventie's. J'entraîne alors Bella et n'hésite pas à m'avancer sur les juxtapositions de vieux tapis persans. Posée contre un vieil ampli Marshall, une guitare m'a tapé dans l'œil. Je dépose au sol les sacs de courses et m'installe sur l'ampli, la gratte à la main.

\- Elle serait parfaite pour Jasper.

\- Tu sais en jouer ?

\- Bof pas aussi bien que Jay.. Mais il m'a appris un truc nouveau pour emballer les filles. Dis-je taquin. Attends que je me rappelle…

Jambe largement croisée, je cherche quelques secondes les accords et me racle la gorge avant de me lancer. Bella dépose à son tour les achats qui lui encombraient les bras et n'attend que moi. Les notes s'élèvent mais pas trop pour rester discret et Bella pouffe en reconnaissant ce son martelé sur toutes les ondes.

\- C'est pas beau de m'espionner sous la douche monsieur Cullen !

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Oui j'adore cette chanson, ne fais pas l'innocent.

\- Je te promets que je n'en savais rien.

\- Mouais.

\- Euh, j'arrête ou du coup y a moyen de t'emballer ?

Elle me pousse l'épaule, rouge pivoine d'être soudain l'une de ces midinettes à zicos et je ris de l'avoir percée à jour.

... Swan la romantique.

\- Tais-toi et chante.

\- Ah je ne peux pas faire les deux ma chère. Soit je chante, soit je me tais.

Elle me tape vraiment ce coup-ci et je ris de plus belle.

... C'est bon j'arrête de taquiner ma meilleure groupie.

J'esquive un autre coup et réoriente vite la conversation.

... Mais je te préviens, c'est pas très clean comme son et je ne connais que le premier couplet.

Elle se tait et s'assoit sur une caisse face à moi. Jambe croisée et mains jointes elle attend le début de mon show acoustique. Son pied bat la mesure avant même que la mélodie ne démarre et je sens qu'il ne va pas falloir décevoir cette inconditionnelle fan. Je prends alors ma voix la plus éraillée et fais glisser mes doigts sur les cordes.

Tell me somethin', girl

Are you happy in this modern world?

Or do you need more?

… Bell's sourit pour elle même et soudain j'ai le trac.

…

I'm falling

In all the good times I find myself

Longin' for change

And in the bad times I..

Les derniers mots peinent à sortir de ma gorge.. fear Myself.

Je ne la regarde plus et répète les accords, un peu machinalement. Ces paroles me laissent un goût amer et je regrette presque le choix de la chanson tant avoir le spleen n'était pas mon envie. Bella me ressent, enfin je crois et me surprend comme à chaque nouvelle minute que je passe auprès d'elle.

\- Tell me something, boy

Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?

Or do you need more?

Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore? …

Et sans stopper la mélodie…

\- C'est quoi la suite après ?

\- Je peux pas c'est trop aigu pour moi.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer juste un peu ?

\- I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in

I'll never meet the ground

\- Attends je t'aide je m'en souviens .. Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us We're far from.. the shallow now

\- In the shallow, shallow

\- In the shallow, shallow

\- In the shallow, shallow

\- We're far from..

\- the shallow now.

À peine nos voix se perdent dans les airs que je me lève pour réduire l'espace entre nous et l'enlace. Mes lèvres contre sa joue rosie, je cherche mes mots mais une fois de plus, c'est elle qui me surprend..

\- J'aime ta voix… Quand tu chantes je veux dire..

Toute frêle et petite soudain je la sens gênée et m'en amuse pour ne pas lui rendre l'instant trop dur à gérer et peut être aussi un peu par peur de mettre à nu certains sentiments.

\- Elles disent toutes ça.

Et ça marche. Elle me cogne, je ris et j'embrasse une dernière fois sa joue puis me relève. Avant de partir, je prends les coordonnées du vendeur pour repasser dans la semaine lui acheter la gratte et tout en posant un bras sur son épaule, je chuchote à l'oreille de la belle,

... J'aime aussi beaucoup ta voix, surtout quand tu…"

Je ne finis pas ma phrase exprès et me régale de la sentir frissonner. Elle s'en mord même la lèvre et je râle de ne pas pouvoir céder à toutes mes envies et pulsions ici, là et tout de suite. Et avec tout ça, j'en oublie les raisons de notre balade et même l'existence de cette stupide règle d'abstinence.

J'vous jure, cette fille là me perturbe !

**\- Jour 2 -**

"Bonjour bel ami, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Mmmh.

\- Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

\- Vaseux, trahi et je pense végétarien.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier.

\- Tu peux..

Je me retourne m'enroulant dans la couette en lui tournant le dos par la même occasion. Mais la traîtresse n'en démord pas et se colle à moi. Elle caresse du bout des doigts mon bras en s'attardant sur l'arrondi de mes biceps, embrasse doucement mon cou et souffle ces mots tout contre ma peau,

\- Laisse-moi me faire pardonner bébé..

Je frissonne à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire et ma bite en bas se réjouit déjà.. Sauf que,

... Pas de thérapie aujourd'hui. Juste un ciné ce soir en am- en tête à tête, se reprend t-elle juste à temps.

Déçu et perturbé je ne réponds pas à sa proposition et mon silence est pris pour un oui. Ciné donc en 'tête à tête' avec Bella, dans une salle obscure où nos corps pourraient.. _Couché Eddy ! _

Enfin ça c'est si j'arrive à sortir du lit. Parce que entre la gaule et la tête qui tourne, c'est pas gagné ! Mettre un pied devant l'autre est une affaire d'état ce matin et ce uniquement à cause de Bella et de sa chouette idée de clôturer notre merveilleuse balade d'hier par la visite du quartier des abattoirs.. Histoire de se faire un bon steak à midi… Ou de me tuer… !

À peine avais-je franchi le seuil de la porte du premier boucher que je m'évanouissais. Entre l'insupportable odeur et les bêtes dépecées, mon cœur avait freiné sa course infernale et j'étais parti dans les vapes. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Bee avait insisté pour qu'une fois de retour parmi les vivants, j'y retourne afin de choisir moi-même la pièce de bœuf. Mais l'odeur, cette odeur putain, ne me quittait plus. Je la sentais partout autour de nous et sur moi. À la limite de l'obsessionnel, je cherchais un moyen de m'en débarrasser et rêvais de me doucher au gel hydroalcoolique. À la sortie des halles et sur le chemin du retour, je serrais les dents au max et priais pour avoir la force de continuer à avancer. Bella parlait mais je n'écoutais pas, bien trop occupé à garder mon petit déjeuner et ce délicieux hot dog du goûter du matin dans mon estomac. Mais c'était sans compter les sueurs froides en apercevant des panneaux publicitaires Netflix au contenu ensanglanté. La vue de ces traînées rouges carmin mêlées à l'odeur entêtante de viande cru gorgée de sang clair, aux accents chauds et métalliques me donna envie de vomir et de m'évanouir en même temps.

_Il faut choisir…_

Et je choisis. Enfin mon corps choisi... Et je vomis.

Tout le reste de la journée, j'oscillais entre nausées et malaises si bien qu'on aurait pu me prendre pour une femme enceinte.

Bella dû s'absenter le temps du lycée et me retrouva à l'endroit même où elle m'avait laissé environ quatre heures plus tôt - soit la salle de bain. Et vers 23 h 00, allongé torse nu contre les dalles anthracites, je jurai de ne plus jamais manger de viande de ma vie.

Alors comprenez-moi si la perspective d'un ciné et d'une pause m'emballent beaucoup moins que celle d'une bonne pipe par exemple.

Bella me laisse à mes réflexions et sort de mon lit.

\- Tu as cours toute la journée ? Lui demande-je en la suivant dans le dressing.

\- Oui, je dois d'ailleurs me préparer. Me dit-elle par-dessus l'épaule en choisissant un col roulé et un jean brut.

Je la regarde s'affairer et pour ne pas trop tanguer me pose contre la commode.

\- Au fait, tu as dit quoi à ton père pour découcher autant de nuits en période scolaire ?

\- Je suis officiellement sur un devoir un peu compliqué et je dors chez Rose pour bosser tranquillement sans avoir belle maman enceinte sur le dos.

\- La bonne vieille excuse de la femme enceinte qui tourne en rond chez elle ?

\- Exactement !

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Ben je suis avec toi. Me lance t-elle en me poussant pour sortir ses sous-vêtements du premier tiroir.

\- Oui merci j'avais remarqué et non pas que ça me déplaise bien au contraire.. Enfin quand tu n'essaies pas de me tuer.

Elle fronce les sourcils et me donne un coup sur l'avant-bras.

... Mais pour ton devoir, c'est vrai ou pas ? Que je ne te fasse pas prendre de retard.

\- Figure-toi que c'est toi mon devoir, alors ne t'inquiète pas, j'y suis très assidue.

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un bisou piquant sur ma joue. J'en perds presque le fil de la conversation.

\- Moi ?.. Ah la 'thérapie'. Tu ne cites pas mon nom j'espère.

\- Promis.

\- Tu t'es servie de Masen, c'est ça ?

…

Pas la peine de répondre, tes joues le font pour toi.

\- Les traîtresses ! Dit-elle prête à se venger tout en baissant la tête.

\- J'aime bien !

Je prends son visage en coupe et effleure du bout du nez sa pommette toute chaude.

\- Je te fais une place sous la douche? Enchaîne t-elle soudainement nerveuse.

\- Je risque de te mettre en retard.

_Je hais ma raison._

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir de fièvre ou un truc dans le genre ?

Je ris jaune. Mais ne vacille pas et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

\- File avant que je ne change d'avis."

Elle m'embrasse rapidement et s'en retourne se préparer. Je mate son petit cul s'éloigner et me retiens de la rejoindre. Je mérite une putain de médaille, non ?!

…

Pimpante, les cheveux encore humides et de longues bottes cavalières marron dans la main, Bella me retrouve dans la cuisine devant une tasse de café et des toasts grillés. Je la sers et elle me sourit comme si je venais de lui offrir une Vanquish.

"Toujours pas d'uniforme au lycée ?

\- Ça te plairait hein ?

\- Grave ! C'est quand tu veux la jupette à carreaux... Je visualise déjà !

\- Je vois ça, tu bandes.

\- Hey les gars vous êtes pas tout seuls !

\- Oh merde ouais pardon Emmett !

Pris au dépourvu et gêné, je prends le premier truc qui passe pour cacher mon excitation.. Un plateau rond de service en métal et fais comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il a changé Captain America ! Lance Emmett entre deux cuillères de céréales.

\- Les super héros, c'est plus ce que c'était.. Ajoute Bell's faussement blasée.

\- Tu dois pas aller à l'école toi ?!

\- T'es rabat-joie Edward c'est pas croyable !

\- Allé cassez-vous, j'veux plus vous voir.

\- Oui papa !

Brrrr frisson d'effroi - Être le père d'un Emmett.

\- Bella, j'te préviens tu me fais un gosse pareil je divorce !

\- Ah ben déjà faudrait pouvoir survivre à l'accouchement.. Tu faisais quoi Em' à la naissance : 11 livres ? 13 ?

\- Non mais t'es sérieuse ?! Allé la terreur enfile tes bottes, je te dépose à l'école. On passera récupérer Rose en passant.

J'accompagne mon coloc à la porte pendant que B se chausse et conviens de le retrouver plus tard pour son cours de soutien. Puis m'adresse à la jeune fille qui joue avec mes nerfs à être aussi sexy dans son look de cavalière pour lui proposer de la récupérer ce soir à la sortie du bahut.

Elle me claque un bisou et nos nez se taquinent gentiment un moment.

\- À ce soir daddy, me glisse t-elle effrontément avant de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Tu sais qui c'est hein ton daddy… - pardon !

Emmett nous regarde de travers et j'éclate de rire avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Sauf que, Bee rebrousse chemin pour se jeter dans mes bras.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni ce qui se passe dans sa tête mais j'aime bien son geste et la serre tout contre mon torse nu. Je la sens chaude et sa douceur me touche. Mais il faut rompre ce moment d'infini tendresse sinon je vais me poser des questions, lui poser des questions et la mettre en retard.

Vas-y."

Elle se détache et part sans trop se retourner. Je pousse doucement la porte et me retrouve seul dans l'appartement. Soudain je vois sur la table basse le pc portable de Bella. J'hésite entre le lui dire et le faire démarrer car je n'ai pas oublié qui était son sujet d'étude.. et soudain je me transforme en Super Curieux.. Le héros qui fouine et qui visiblement n'a que ça à foutre… Me secouant la tête pour chasser cette fausse bonne idée, je sors mon téléphone de la poche de mon bas de survet pour taper un texto mais finalement réfléchi à mon envie folle de savoir et me ravise. _Pas si super héros que ça finalement Cullen ! _

Je m'approche de l'objet de mon futur méfait, m'assoie sur le bord du canapé, dirige l'écran vers moi et l'allume. La mise en route s'effectue et passant et repassant la main dans les cheveux, je me bats intérieurement avec ma bonne et ma mauvaise conscience.

Mot de passe réclamé.

Mince ! Euh non c'est bien, c'est même très bien, dis-je tout haut.

Je rabats l'écran et me lève. Je fais quelques pas en direction de la cuisine. Me sers un verre d'eau, tente de penser à autre chose mais mon regard reste scotché au laptop et je cours presque pour me retrouver devant l'écran. Je pianote sur le tactile deux, trois mots de passe et échoue lamentablement.

Ce ne serait pas 'mot de passe' son mot de passe…? Je test un poil par dépit et me sens mitigé lorsque celui-ci est refusé. À un moment donné, je tape des combinaisons avec 'Edward' plus ou moins élogieuses et passe d'échec en échec. C'est fou ce truc permet de tester un nombre illimité de mot de passe…

Acharné mais malheureusement vite à bout de combinaisons possibles, je lutte pour ne pas carrément appeler Bella, quitte à me faire refouler. Et Quand Jay arrive de la fac, je me rends compte qu'il faut laisser tomber et passer à autre chose...

Enfin, dès que j'aurais tenté un dernier truc.

Je lui donne quelques minutes pour se caler et fonce le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Posé à son bureau avec une bière - Ouais c'est l'heure de l'apéro.. _quelque part dans le Monde - _Jay tourne et vire sur son fauteuil à roulette en écoutant du bon son avant de se pencher sur ses bouquins ouverts et éparpillés autour de lui. Je reste dans l'encoignure de la porte et les mains dans les poches, entame la conversation.

"Dis, admettons et je dis bien admettons, tu connais un gars..

\- Je ne connais pas de gars.

\- Bon, JE connais un gars et ce gars a un besoin urgent d'entrer quelque part.

\- C'est où ce quelque part ?

\- C'est un… quelque part virtuel. Mais il y a un code.

\- Un code ? Quel code ?

\- Un mot de passe et justement ce gars ne se rappelle plus de ce mot de passe.

\- Il l'a noté ?

\- Non.

\- Il a répondu à la question de sécurité genre le nom de son chat ou la première fois qu'il a bu du coca…?

\- Y a pas de question.

\- Y a toujours une question.

\- Y a pas de question cet ordi est chelou.

\- Donc c'est un ordi.

_Il est fort ce con…! _

\- Oui, c'est un ordi. Un petit. Bref. Le gars que je connais..

\- Tu connais un gars toi ?

\- Oui, je connais un gars, je connais des tas de gars.

Je commence surtout à m'impatienter et me pince l'arrête du nez.

\- Donc, ton gars..

\- Voilà, mon gars voudrait savoir si Alistair pourrait craquer ce mot de passe et-

\- Quel mot de passe ?

\- Mais celui de l'ordi… !

_Il me prend pour un débile ou quoi ?!_

\- Quel ordi ?

\- Mais celui de Bella putain !

_Et merde.. _

\- C'est pas beau de fouiller dans les affaires de sa petite copine, Eddy !

\- Je sais, tu fais chier."

Et sur cet échange des plus étranges, je me tire me préparer et ignore en passant totalement cette saloperie de pc, ni même les dictons débiles que me lance Jasper comme 'la curiosité est un vilain défaut' bla bla bla…

Une fois prêt et plus 'léger' ou du moins, détendu grâce aux bienfaits de la douche - et ++ - je retrouve Jasper entre le wok dans lequel il fait sauter des tagliatelles aux crevettes et son livre d'histoire grand ouvert sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je siffle devant son effort culinaire et l'aide à terminer. Nous nous installons face à face et tout en déjeunant, le fais réviser pour son prochain DS. L'ambiance est plus calme entre nous et c'est agréable de partager une bière et un vrai repas - que je compte bien garder - avec mon meilleur ami.

"T'es prêt mec.

\- J'espère ! J'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette période historique, je m'ennuie.

\- Je comprends…

J'aimerais bien m'ennuyer en cours moi aussi mais je ne lui mens pas en disant le comprendre… Jasper tique devant mon air égaré et me demande mon programme pour le reste de la journée.

\- Prends la moto, je reste ici, j'ai trop de boulot.

\- Non Jay, je vais pas te taxer en plus la Triumph.

\- Elle est un peu à toi aussi.

\- Mais non c'est pas les 200 billets que j'ai mis dedans..

\- Discute pas Eddy, je vais pas jouer les chauffeurs aujourd'hui alors soit tu prends Betty, soit tu prends le bus.

\- Excellent argument ! Va pour Betty."

Jay me donne alors les clefs et me rappelle de penser à l'équipement passager pour ce soir.

Je le laisse à ses révisions et finis de me préparer. J'enfile mes bottes de moto, mon cuir et quitte l'appartement. Arrivé sur le parking, Betty m'attend et je souffle un bon coup avant de démarrer. Une virée en moto pour un hématophobe, ça va le faire, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ? Un accident ? Un accident avec Bella…? O Putain !

Je coupe le moteur et descends de la Bonneville comme si elle avait la peste bubonique. Je vais prendre le bus. Hein c'est bien le bus !

Je fais quelques pas loin de cette zone de danger quand mon téléphone vibre. Un texto de Jasper suivi d'un mms me menaçant de foutre le feu à toutes mes fringues - Il s'est trompé de Cullen s'il croit que..

"Jasper tu éloignes ce briquet de mon t-shirt Batman collector et tu sors de mon dressing !

\- Alors monte sur cette moto !

\- C'est Bella qui t'a missionné ?

\- Non ! Monte sur ma moto ! Je ne le répéterai pas !

\- Mais et-"

Oh le con, il m'a raccroché au nez !

Je remonte alors sur la bécane entre la crainte de voir tout l'appart flamber et la peur de me planter. Je regarde plus longuement la photo de mon t-shirt préféré livré aux mains de ce sadique pyromane et me lance dans probablement ce qui devrait être les derniers instants de ma vie. Et lorsque j'arrive à la fac pour mon rendez-vous avec Emmett, je suis plus tendu qu'une corde d'archer.

"Je rêve où t'as pris Betty ?!

\- Jay m'a forcé.

\- Ça va tu tiens le coup ? T'as l'air tout blême, tu vas vomir ?

\- Non, je crois que ça va en fait.

\- Eddy, j'suis tellement ému ! Tu grandis si vite !

\- Tais-toi et allons-y.. Dis-je peu alerte sur mes jambes en descendant de l'engin.

Mon ami m'offre un morceau de son beignet et nous entrons dans la Bu pour bosser sur les cours qui le font ramer.

\- Tu pourrais faire prof tu sais.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas. Après tout, si je peux survivre à ta logique, je peux affronter une trentaine d'élèves pas motivés.

Je referme l'un de ses livres et regarde l'heure à ma montre.

Merde Bella ! Je suis à la bourre !"

D'un bon et sans attendre Emmett, je plie bagage, lui vole un dernier beignet et repars en moto direction mon ancien lycée. Vu l'heure, la route est limite impraticable et il me faut slalomer entre les voitures pour remonter les lignes embouteillées. J'essaie de garder une vitesse raisonnable mais surtout mon sang froid -_sans mauvais jeux de mot_\- et me concentre un maximum sur les véhicules qui pourraient déboîter à tout instant et sur la chaussée tout simplement. La mâchoire verrouillée, je n'ai pas la plus fluide des conduites mais c'est déjà pas mal pour un mec qui a fui ce petit bijou depuis super longtemps. Et vers les derniers virages avant de compter le parking du lycée dans le paysage, je me surprends à kiffer cette sensation de liberté. Il fait quasi nuit lorsque je gare Betty devant le bahut. Je crois avoir fermé les yeux un quart de seconde en dépassant le lieu exact de l'accident et me pose sur mon ancienne place de stationnement. Enfin, celle que j'aimais avoir lorsqu'elle était dispo. Tout aussi tremblant qu'en arrivant à la fac, je déplie la béquille et me repose un moment. Je retire les gants, le casque, refous le bordel dans mes cheveux et m'allume une clope. La plupart des cours étant terminés à cette heure-ci, je ne subis pas trop de regards insistants et cela me ravi ! Enfin, Bella sort du bâtiment, le portable à l'oreille et quelques secondes plus tard ma poche vibre - coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas..

"Hey princesse.

\- Hey charmant. Je viens de sortir de mon dernier cours. Y a moyen qu'une pote me dépose. On se retrouve devant le ciné ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ? T'es encore malade ?

\- Non.

Je la vois au loin tourner en rond, une main dans la poche de son manteau et devine aisément qu'elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Non à quoi alors ?

\- Non à tout. Tu ne vas rien moyenner. Je devais venir te récup, alors tu vas te taire et avancer droit devant toi.

\- T'es bourré Cullen ?

\- Non mais quelle idée ? ! Je suis venu te chercher comme convenu.

Soudain, son visage change d'expression, le ton de sa voix également et dès qu'elle me capte, s'avance vers moi d'un pas sûr et rapide. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche, sa mâchoire semble vouloir se détacher. Les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, elle me détaille du regard et je pourrais croire qu'elle me mate… un peu comme tous ceux qui traînent sur le parking.

\- Par Satan, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon petit ami ?

Je sens mon cœur avoir un soubresaut puis commencer à battre à coups redoublés.

\- Je t'emmène ?

Un coin de ma bouche s'étire pour former ce sourire qu'elle apprécie vraiment mais elle baisse les yeux.

\- Je..

\- Quoi ? Je te sens hésitante. Tu es libre de refuser tu sais.

Une part de moi l'espère un peu je crois.

\- On avait pas dit que tu n'avais plus le droit de m'éblouir ?

\- Ah c'est donc ça..

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

... Te prendre une fois de plus au dépourvu m'amuse beaucoup, je l'avoue.

Elle ne sait rétorquer à cette dernière perfidie et je fais style de méditer sur ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle, en remettant en place une de ses mèches folles. Toujours silencieuse mais les joues de plus en plus rouges, elle semble frôler la crise cardiaque. Alors qu'au fond c'est elle qui me perturbe et l'entendre reconnaître que je suis son petit ami sur le parking du lycée un peu plus de deux ans après l'accident me donne le tournis. Je remarque à peine la présence des curieux déambulant autour de nous ou celui des élèves qui nous dévisagent. Et lamentable, je passe de la résignation l'excitation. Ainsi, lorsque son regard s'anime, le brouillard entre nous se dissipe..

\- Tu ne me donnes pas de casque ?

\- Si bien sûr pardonne moi, j'étais ailleurs.

\- Trop occupé à trouver de nouvelles façons de me faire perdre mon latin, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Voyons… J'imagine que je pourrais répondre par l'affirmative à cette supputation.

Ma langue claque sur mon palais et par un mouvement de tête, je lui demande de grimper derrière moi.

Elle me toise alors avec une raideur sceptique avant de me recommander d'être prudent.

\- Ne conduis pas comme un dingue ou je serais terrifiée.

Je la prie du regard d'être attentive à mes yeux et d'y sonder la véracité de mes mots.

\- Le secret pour rouler à deux en moto réside dans la confiance que le passager a pour son pilote. Tu va devoir me laisser décider pour nous et te laisser guider par moi. Si la moto penche, tu penches et si tu flanches et que ta confiance en moi vacille alors la moto basculera et se couchera. Es-tu prête à me confier corps et âme jusqu'au cinéma ?

\- Te donner ma vie les yeux fermés ?

\- Durant les quinze/vingt prochaines minutes oui."

**\- Jour 3 - **

Et elle l'a fait. Hier Bella a remis sa vie entre mes mains tremblantes et mon assurance hésitante pour vivre l'un des plus intenses trajets qui soit. Le cœur gonflé à bloc, j'ai kiffé chaque seconde de l'avoir accrochée à moi et toutes celles qui ont suivies. Je ne me rappelle plus trop le film mais le goût de ses lèvres mélangé au caramel beurre salé des pop corn, ça oui ! La tension entre nous était à couper au couteau dans cette douce obscurité et si je n'avais pas eu l'idée ringarde de feindre de bailler pour m'étirer et poser mon bras sur son épaule, jamais je n'aurais pu la peloter à ce point. À la fin du film, peu avant le générique de fin, j'avais même réussi le bel exploit d'avoir dégrafé son soutif. Je me sentais en veine sur le chemin du retour et la savoir en sécurité auprès de moi, toujours aux commandes était la chose la plus grisante qui soit.

En béquillant Betty je réalisais à peine mon avancée et sur un petit nuage, aucune pensée négative ne pouvait atteindre l'arc en ciel dans ma tête. Souriant, doux et attentif à chacune de ses envies, même mes pics étaient gentils. Et C'est ainsi que nous avions fini dans mon lit, éclairés à la lueur des bougies, elle à peine vêtue d'un shorty en dentelle rose clair et moi d'un boxer bleu nuit. Les cheveux relevés en chignon, elle reposait sur le ventre tandis que je lui massais le dos.

"Je pourrais t'en faire un après si tu veux.

\- Un massage ? Non profite, je suis là pour toi.

\- Vas-y je me suis améliorée tu sais.

\- Oh ben oui je n'en doute pas.. tu partais de tellement loin !

Gentils mais tout de même..

Je ne sais plus à quel moment mais à la fin de mon massage et bien déterminé à la retourner, je dus me résigner une fois de plus et laisser tomber mes plans x. Elle s'était endormie. Évidemment…

Frustré mais aussi et surtout captivé par cette fille nue étendue dans mon lit, je ne pouvais me résoudre à être fâché ou à tenter de la réveiller. Je nous mis alors sous la couette et m'endormi près d'elle.

_.. Je pourrais m'y habituer._

Mais ce matin, mon autre moi me fait savoir à quel point il a besoin et envie d'elle et sur-motivé, je décide de l'aguicher un peu moins subtilement.

Elle se lève et je fais mine de dormir mais dès qu'elle entre dans la salle de bain, je vire mes fringues et dégage la couette du lit pour qu'elle ne rate rien de ma position suggestive, allongé en travers du matelas…

Bella je crois être tombé sur le lit. Pourrais-tu m'aider à me lever ou vice versa ?

\- Tu risques fort d'avoir froid si tu cours à poil Cullen.

\- Tu me fais suffisamment cavaler pour qu'aujourd'hui je décide de rester au chaud loin de ton footing du matin Swan.

\- J'irais donc sans toi.

\- Tu n'iras nul part.

\- Et que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?

\- T'attacher s'il le faut et te faire du bien bébé.

\- Tu connais la règle.

\- Les règles ? Je leur pisse dessus.

\- Quelle audace ! Monsieur Masen, je présume..

Oh fallait pas m'appeler comme ça fillette.. Ma queue tressaille et si elle croit qu'elle peut me tenir tête, fringuée de leggings de sport et d'un croc top Métallica, c'est qu'elle a vraiment trop pris la confiance..

\- Allé Bella, regarde-moi dur comme la pierre pour toi. Ne me dis pas que t'as pas envie de t'empaler ?

\- Toi tu sais parler aux femmes.

\- Je ne veux pas parler aux femmes, je te veux toi bébé.

\- OK.

\- OK… Tu acceptes ?

\- Non OK, laisse moi finir.. Faisons un deal. Allons courir. Si tu tiens sans crise ou sans t'évanouir, au retour tu auras droit à une récompense.

\- Quel genre de récompense ?

\- Le genre qui protège ta queue.

\- Une capote ? Ce sera ça ma récompense ?! Tu sais que je n'en fais pas vraiment la collection..

\- Crétin.. C'est pas pour la contempler ou la ranger dans ton portefeuille.. Mais plus pour t'en servir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je peux être prêt en deux minutes chrono."

Et deux minutes plus tard et un bleu d'être tombé en voulant attacher ma basket tout en sautillant, me voilà tout fou à l'attendre à la porte d'entrée.

Et trente minutes de plus, me revoilà éreinté, Bella sur mon dos, les yeux bouffis de larmes.

Je la pose délicatement sur le canapé et demande à Emmett de nous rejoindre avec la trousse de premiers secours.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Bella.

Je dénoue les lacets de sa basket et la retire tout en douceur. Je fais de même pour sa chaussette et l'examine le temps qu'Emmett nous apporte ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- C'est une entorse, tu crois ?

\- Non à peine un hématome ne t'inquiète pas. Crème, glace, repos et d'ici demain ça devrait être bon. Et sinon, on ira te faire passer une radio. Par contre si tu voulais un autre massage, t'avais qu'à me le dire chérie..

Elle m'envoie un coussin au visage et je joue au mec touché de plein fouet. Elle rit et se détend un peu. Mon coloc finit par réapparaître et je peux enfin m'occuper de ce joli petit pied endolori. Bella grimace quand je commence le massage et Emmett lui apporte un verre d'eau.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Lui demande mon coloc.

Elle hésite, encore chafouin de la douleur et chasse une larme au coin de l'œil. Ce qui a pour effet de me faire fondre et de me faire culpabiliser en même temps.

Je raconte alors - en faisant l'impasse sur certains détails - comment d'un simple footing à mater son cul rebondir et à baver sur des miles à la ronde, j'ai trébuché et emporté Bella avec moi dans ma chute. La petite foulée de pas s'étant très vite transformée en strip-footing allant jusqu'à la compétition - Si seulement elle ne m'avait pas parlé du film que nous étions allés voir la vieille - Un film dont le sang coulait à flot - Je n'aurais pas perdu pied. Quel ne fut pas le choc d'apprendre que je n'avais même pas eu à sortir de la salle de ciné…!

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu aies raté tout le film.

Et moi donc ! Bella a l'air contrarié en plus d'être crevée. Mes mains quittent son pied et son premier réflexe est d'essayer de s'asseoir.

\- Ou crois-tu pouvoir aller comme ça, girl ? Tu restes là et tu te repose. Je vais chercher de la glace, je reviens. Em' si elle tente quoi que ce soit, tu sais quoi faire !

Mon coloc et moi éclatons de rire en voyant Bella frissonner et ouvrir les yeux en grands.

\- Tellement premier degré Bee ! Ajoute t-il en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Honnêtement ? J'vous déteste. Crache t-elle.

Je feins d'avoir le cœur brisé avant d'effectuer l'aller-retour living/cuisine et lorsque je dépose la poche de glace sur sa peau, je la sens se tendre au max. Em' lui donne toutes les télécommandes dont elle a besoin pour passer la journée devant la télé et repouffpouffe les coussins derrière elle pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Il nous laisse ensuite, limite à la bourre pour ses cours et je me cale à ses côtés, nos bras se touchant.

\- Ça va passer bébé. Lui murmure-je.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus encore. Elle prend ma main et tente de lever mon bras. Je comprends vite et termine le mouvement pour lui laisser une place tout contre moi. Elle peut alors se lover et une fois bien installée, je l'enferme dans l'étau de mes bras et dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Tu as très mal ?

\- Plus maintenant. Je suis à la maison.

Elle chuchote ces mots qui font basculer mon cœur et quasi sans voix je lui réponds,

\- Bienvenue chez toi.

Les heures passent et je ne me sépare d'elle que pour aller chercher un énorme pot de glace et une cuillère - je crois d'ailleurs manquer d'air quand elle gémit alors que je glisse la cuillère dans sa bouche - ou pour la porter lorsqu'elle entend un son qu'elle aime bien à la télé.

\- Si c'est pas grave, alors je peux poser le pied au sol. Pourquoi me porter ?

\- Arrête tu meurs d'envie de danser là, non ?

\- Oui mais c'est parce que tu culpabilises ?

\- Non, c'est parce que j'adore t'avoir dans mes bras quand la mélodie s'emballe. Il faudra qu'on le fasse sur de la zic.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as une playlist pour ça.

\- J'ai une playlist pour tout. Pas toi peut être ?

\- Tu me la montre ?

\- J'te la montre si tu me la montre.

Une fois de retour sur le canapé, nos portables en main et après quelques manips, nous nous les échangeons et décomptons avant de se lancer à la découverte des titres qui nous font vibrer en temps de baise. Je parcours sa playlist et découvre sans trop de surprise la bande originale de 50 nuances. Je laisse échapper un 'petite coquine' et la vois rougir comme jamais. La bouche en cœur elle ne s'en défend même pas et me tue d'être aussi craquante en toutes circonstances ! Et bien plus encore quand je capte que le reste des titres sont les mêmes que les miens.

... J'ai, j'ai, j'ai.. Tiens celle-là ? Pourquoi ici ?

\- Il faut l'écouter comme ça. Elle sort des écouteurs de son sweat et m'en donne un. Reliés par la zic, elle monte le son à fond et me fixe avec une telle intensité que j'en reste quoi. J'écoute alors la mélodie et la voix s'insinue en moi hérissant chaque poil à la base de ma peau. J'en ai la chair de poule et partager ce moment avec Bella rend cette chanson diablement érotique. Je prends alors sa main et la dépose sur ma joue.

\- Sens comme ma peau est chaude..

Elle me caresse du bout des doigts et je lutte entre fermer les yeux et continuer de me perdre dans ses iris chocolat. Elle décidera pour nous deux en attrapant ma nuque pour s'écraser contre mes lèvres. _Délicieuse initiative_… et cette fois, c'est moi qui suis à la maison. La maison, c'est être contre son corps, contre ses lèvres et petit à petit, je sombre dans notre jeu de langue. Perdu et chez moi à la fois, c'est à en devenir fou que d'être embrassé par Bella. J'ai envie de plus et de rien d'autre en même temps. Mes doigts réclament sa peau, mon membre son antre et soudé à sa bouche, ma langue battant la sienne, mes lèvres dansantes avec les siennes au rythme de la zic, je ne voudrais être ailleurs. Je ne pourrais être autre part. Et le temps lui-même semble s'être arrêté. Son souffle mêlé au mien, mon cœur tambourine et l'adrénaline fuse dans mes veines. Ça va déraper... Mes doigts déjà se resserrent sur leur prise, mon sexe tape contre le tissu de mon boxer et je gémis contre sa bouche. Nos salives coulent, ma raison s'effrite à nouveau et je la bascule contre le canapé.

... Techniquement, je ne me suis pas évanoui.

Elle se mord la lèvre et je fonds sur sa bouche à nouveau. Les musiques s'enchaînent et un son plus fort, plus rythmé délivre l'animal en moi. Je passe sans permission sous ses fringues et la bloque contre mon corps lourd. Ma main droite retrouve sa peau douce tandis que la gauche s'atèle à chercher un moyen de la foutre à poil sans avoir à trop me séparer d'elle et de ses lèvres. D'une main, je baisse une partie de ses vêtements, de l'autre remonte sur ses seins et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette larme entre nos joues, je serais déjà en train de chercher ma queue pour la sortir de mon fute.

... Merde je te fais mal, pardon ! M'interromps-je.

\- Je suis désolée, renifle t-elle.

Dans la précipitation, je n'avais plus en tête son bobo et mon pied avait dû vouloir caresser le sien -_Quel abruti je suis_-

Sincèrement désolée, elle me demande une seconde avant de reprendre mais je refuse. C'est moi qui la blesse et c'est elle qui s'excuse...

\- On a tout le temps. Tu es fatiguée. Viens dans mes bras et repose-toi.

Elle semble dévastée mais je lui souris et souris pour moi-même de lui faire autant d'effet. Je nous installe le plaid en fourrure blanche et grise qu'Alice et Rose se réservent quand elles viennent à l'appartement (et que j'utilise aussi quand je mate en solo un film de Noël mais chut ! ) et lance une série sur Netflix. Je soupire d'aise en entrelaçant nos doigts. Elle se détend et je profite de son parfum, de sa chaleur et de la douceur de ce moment. Et quand elle s'endort contre mon torse et qu'elle prononce mon prénom dans son sommeil, je sens que mon cœur lâche pour de bon. Et puis à un moment donné, le temps me secoue et je me lève à contre cœur pour me préparer.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Me demande t-elle inquiète en me voyant réapparaître, cuir sur le dos et carolinas aux pieds.

\- J'ai un boulot, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh tu pars travailler...

\- Je ne sais pas si je trouve ça mignon ou dérangeant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La lueur dans tes yeux lorsqu'il s'agit de mon job.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Dis ce que tu voudras ou ne dis rien mais ne me juge pas, s'il te plaît B.

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de prude tu sais. C'est juste que tu mérite mieux.

\- Et si j'aimais ça ?

\- Servir des..

\- Des personnes qui s'échangent des faveurs contre de l'argent.. Oui.

\- Même joliment dit ça ressemble à du sexe tarifé.

\- C'est l'idée de sexe borderline qui te dérange ?

\- Non c'est la tristesse."

Ah... Tout de suite, ça change tout. Je ne peux que la comprendre et pour toute réponse, dépose un baiser sur son front puis tourne les talons sans plus la regarder. Soucieux et touché, je mets un point final à cette conversation car je n'ai pas d'argument suffisamment fort pour la contrer et referme doucement la porte derrière moi. Moi qui ne voulais pas partir, je dévale les escaliers et croise Jay au niveau du premier étage. Il me promet de prendre le relais et je pars plus serein mais pas plus léger. Je repense à notre conversation. Évidemment que c'est triste. Les gens sont tristes et la vie elle-même peut être triste. Je pensais Bella un peu trop sage ou bornée de préceptes limite ennuyeux mais j'avais tort. Bella est humaine et bercé d'illusion ou trop centré sur moi même, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ces gens autour de moi pouvaient être seuls et malheureux. Ce soir, je passe alors la porte des coulisses le cœur lourd. Lourd d'être la main entre la substance et l'être qui se donne du courage ou qui demande l'oubli ou encore qui réclame un peu de compagnie. Et le vice dans tout ça ? Brusquement là, le vice est accessoire. Et si la peine et l'abrupte réalité s'emmêlent, alors ce jeu ne m'amuse plus du tout et il est temps que cela cesse. J'arrive au bar et prends place. Le surplus de vêtement retiré, je retrousse les manches d'une chemise cintrée, boutonnée à la va vite et me sers un shooter ou deux ou peut être trois. _Je suis nul en math_.. L'alcool brûle et rend les idées moins claires. Je fixe mon reflet dans les énormes glaces au mercure face à moi et enquille quelques verres supplémentaires jusqu'à me revoir sourire.

"Si tu veux picoler alors tu es du mauvais côté du comptoir mon ami.

\- Bonsoir Garrett.

\- Comment se sent mon barman préféré ?

\- Bien.

\- Je te veux plus que bien, je te veux très bien. Un soucis ?

\- Un coup de mou tout au plus.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- OK. Tu sais où me trouver. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux boire, viens dans mon bureau ou ailleurs qu'au bar.

\- Excuse-moi Garrett, c'est pas pro je sais.

\- Ah non non t'inquiète, c'est pour toi que je dis ça. Tu vois les trois filles, là-bas ?

\- Oui, j'en connais une.

\- Ouch.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es mal mon ami.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elles ont compté tes verres et vu leur réputation.. J'ai de la peine pour toi !

Déclic. Je regarde vaguement dans leur direction et sens déjà leurs yeux rivés sur moi comme si elles épiaient mes moindre faits et gestes et effectivement, si elles ont compté mes verres, alors je suis mort. Garrett, récupère une bouteille neuve dans l'un des frigos près de moi et me tape l'épaule avec beaucoup de compassion.

... Bonne Chance Masen."

Et il va m'en falloir une sacrée dose…

La première demie heure se déroule relativement bien. Je me suis mis à l'eau et les clients défilent sans trop s'attarder au bar. Les trois nanas ne bougent que pour brasser de l'air et du coin de l'œil, je les surveille. Elles me regardent, me sourient, rient entre elles et se dandinent sur le sofa en velours rouge. Et vas-y qu'elles croisent et décroisent leurs jambes.. Je déglutis résistant à la tentation de me servir un autre verre et me focus sur le taff. Mais lorsque les clients sont en mains et que la fin de mon service approche, l'une d'elle et la pire - celle du milieu - boit d'une traite son dernier cocktail et pose une main sur la cuisse de sa voisine. Tout en me fixant et grand sourire aux lèvres, elle entame un petit jeu excitant avec ses deux copines et s'amuse à mes dépends. Elle tire sur le collier de l'une et embrasse l'autre à pleine bouche. Je m'affaire à mettre de l'ordre de mon côté du bar mais ne peux me résoudre à détourner totalement le regard. Je crois faire de la surveillance mais en réalité je les mate et une petite voix dans la tête me dit que c'est mal. La rouquine doit sentir ma gêne et s'en sert contre moi en enfonçant carrément sa langue dans la bouche de la brune sans jamais me quitter des yeux. L'autre à sa gauche, la caresse, embrasse et lèche son cou sur toute sa longueur. Je cède alors à ma pulsion et me ressers à boire. Cul sec, je pense être discret car rapide mais c'est faux et toutes les trois tiennent à jour le carnet de bord de mes descentes. Fières de leur manège, elles s'échangent, se touchent, s'écartent les cuisses, remuent langoureusement et me croient probablement à deux doigts de vouloir les sauter à même le sol. Mais c'était sans compter Bella.

Je romps le contact visuel pour dégainer mon IPhone et l'appeler.

"Menthe à l'eau.

\- Euh.. Oh ouais c'est marrant.

\- Ah oui mais non menthe à l'eau, menthe à l'eau.

\- T'es défoncé Edward ?

\- Non, chuchote-je, C'est le mot de sécurité.

\- Oui je m'en souviens. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ton pied, ça va ?

\- Oui bien mieux merci.

\- Tu peux marcher ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. J'ai besoin de toi là, tout de suite. Menthe à l'eau.. Tu saisis ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- J'ai besoin que tu viennes au bar.

\- Au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Oui j'ai un problème.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Non… Juste coincé.

\- Edward ?!

\- Euh.. Viens, je t'expliquerais.

\- Tu es réellement coincé quelque part ou c'est une de tes ruses pour me faire revenir dans la playroom ?"

Soudain je réalise ma bêtise. Faire appel à Bella pour qu'elle me sauve d'une baise à trois.. Serais-je devenu fou ou inconscient à ce point ? Et quand est-il de la volonté propre et de l'estime de soi ? Et puis je serais bien con d'accepter ce plan là quand on sait que l'une d'elle a perdu l'un de ses strings dans mon lit et a passé le reste de la nuit à le chercher dans un autre. Je m'excuse donc et raccroche.

"Salut Tony.

\- Jess.

\- Wow tu te souviens de mon prénom ?

\- Une nana comme toi ça ne s'oublie pas.

\- C'est un compliment j'espère.

\- Devines.

\- Je dirais oui..?

\- Essaie encore.

Elle me regarde méchamment et enchaîne,

\- Et ton pote, comment va t-il ?

_Touché._

\- Tu veux quoi Jess ? Un autre verre ou juste m'emmerder ?

\- Je me disais que j'allais freiner ta conso d'alcool.

\- Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

\- La dernière fois, tu étais trop bourré et on a pas été jusqu'au bout.. - _Ah ouais ? C'est bon ça comme info ! - _Ce soir j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. Enfin, NOUS aimerions beaucoup nous envoyer en l'air avec toi. Alors s'il te plaît arrête la tequila.

\- Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de vous baiser toutes les trois ?

\- Tu y viendras.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non, juste une intuition Tonyboy"

**\- Jour 4 -**

"Descends de l'arbre Edward !

\- Jamais !

\- Tu es monté, tu peux descendre c'est facile.

\- Non !

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant !

\- Non !

\- Descends ou j'te déquille !

\- Essaie un peu pour voir !

\- Putain mais on ne va pas appeler les pompiers, si ?

\- C'est ta faute ! Me faire grimper en haut de l'arbre pour soigner ma phobie mais quelle connerie ! Pour la énième fois Bella, Je n'ai pas peur du vide !

\- Alors descends, bordel !

\- Emmett va le chercher.

\- Non rose ! Il doit le faire seul !

\- Allez crever !

\- Même moi ?

…

Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Cullen !"

**\- Jour 5 -**

Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je me rebelle.

Me faire escalader ce putain d'arbre hier en fin d'aprem chez Rosalie a été la goutte d'eau de trop et il est hors de question qu'elle me fasse faire n'importe quoi sous prétexte d'être son putain de cobaye. Je me lève alors de très mauvaise humeur et change tout seul dans la salle de bain mon pansement sur le flanc gauche -_ saleté de branche - je hais la nature !_ \- tout en râlant contre elle et ce sans même m'apercevoir de sa présence.

"Tu ne vois donc pas ? Me sort-elle, dents serrées tout en se déshabillant.

\- Voir quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber."

J'inspire fort et n'insiste pas, bien trop perturbé par la vue de son corps nu sous la douche. Mais frustré d'une telle force, la moutarde me monte au nez et je préfère quitter la pièce et me taper la tête contre le mur plutôt que de la mater ou de la rejoindre.

Bien plus tard, je me retrouve contre mon grès devant une pile de livres poussiéreux.

"Lis ceci.

\- Le sang nm, définition… Ouais. C'est cool. merci de m'instruire.

\- Regarde ce livre là.

\- Gros plan de la valve aortique.. Merveilleux. Tu veux qu'on reprenne les cours de bio du lycée ?

\- Non, je veux que tu tournes la page.

\- Aaaaah !

\- Relax, on dirait que t'as vu une araignée.

\- T'es folle, c'est dégueulasse !

\- Ne me traite pas de folle. Ça fait partie de la thérapie. Et ça se dit avoir fait prépa médecine…

\- Et ça fait partie de la thérapie de me faire vomir ?... Encore ?! Tu me trouves trop gros ?

\- Non t'habituer à la vue du sang à l'aide d'images et de mots. C'est cognitif. Mais c'est sûr, y a comme qui dirait des effets secondaires..

\- Et la prochaine étape c'est quoi, te scarifier devant moi ?

\- Non mais si tu continues à y mettre autant de mauvaise volonté, je te découpe à la feuille de papier.

\- Tu peux être flippante, tu sais ça ?

\- T'as pas idée...

\- Ouais.. OK. Donc. Je suppose que si je tourne la page..

\- Respire profondément et n'oublie pas de bouger les jambes et bras si tu te sens partir. On y va à ton rythme.

\- Dit celle qui m'a piégé par deux fois déjà.

\- Pauvre chou.

\- Dis-donc au fait sex tes lunettes.

\- Change pas de sujet.

\- J'essaie justement de me focus sur autre chose, ça commence à tourner.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Donc tes lunettes, tu les as depuis longtemps ?

\- Après l'accident..

\- Oh. Mais tu ne les mets jamais.

\- Seulement pour lire et écrire et en cas de migraine.. Et puis au bahut, j'évitais. Je n'allais pas rajouter ça aux gros cheveux et à l'appareil dentaire, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- J'avoue.

\- Tu sais tout de même que l'appareil était aussi l'une des conséquences de l'accident ?!

\- Je l'ai longtemps supposé. Je te dois des excuses.

\- Ouais.. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- On change de sujet ?

\- Oui pardon revenons à ton sujet préféré, c'est à dire toi.

\- Ah non c'est pas mon sujet préféré.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est ton deuxième sujet préféré, le premier étant ta collection de petite culotte. D'ailleurs tu comptes me rendre les miennes un de ces quatre ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Pervers !

\- Seulement de toi.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, on y croit.

\- T'es en forme toi aujourd'hui dis-moi !

\- Tu ne fais pas d'effort. C'est usant.

\- Répète ?!

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

\- Tu as des soucis de mémoire à court terme je pense.

\- Tu sais quoi Edward laisse tomber.

\- Mais laisser tomber quoi exactement ? Cette discussion…?

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Franchement, tu veux savoir ce que je veux ?

\- Me baiser, oui je sais…

\- Ah non pas là non. Par contre toi t'en aurais bien besoin.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu Bella.

\- Tu penses que j'ai un problème ?

\- Je pense que tu serais moins chiante si tu te faisais sauter. Dis-je venimeux en claquant le bouquin sur la table.

\- OK, vérifions ta théorie professeur Cullen.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?!

\- Je m'assoie sur mon petit ami.

\- Dans une bibliothèque publique.

\- Je m'en voudrais d'être trop chiante alors tu vas me baiser et comme par magie je vais être de bonne humeur et toi tu seras guéri. Le sexe n'est-il pas le remède de tous les maux ?

\- Pas celui de la connerie, non. Bouge de là Swan !

\- C'est pas ce que pense ta queue.

\- Ma queue ne pense pas. Elle réagit simplement au fait que tu n'as probablement pas de sous-vêtements sous cette jupe.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Je ne te baiserais pas ici et comme ça.

\- Tu ne me baiseras pas tout court.

\- Lève-toi.

\- T'es un sale con tu sais ça ?

\- Viens par là.

\- Edward lâche-moi !

Je l'entraîne malgré elle dans une des salles du fond. J'ouvre la porte et lui conseille vivement de m'obéir. Je crois n'avoir jamais été autant hors de moi.

\- Entre.

\- Non.

\- Entre !

\- C'est quoi ici la pièce où tu emmènes toutes tes victimes ?

\- Les archives.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me retourner sur la table ?

\- Me tente pas ! Tu mériterais une bonne fessée.

\- Comment tu te la joues !

\- Es-tu schizophrène Bee ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis chiante ?

\- C'est au delà d'être chiante. Tu t'entends parler ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas mon insolence tout à coup, Cullen ?

\- Ah si si ! Crois moi je me retiens.

\- Mon cul ! Le Edward Cullen que je connais aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour..

\- Pour…? Je baise pas les meufs qui me détestent ou qui ne sont pas consentantes et toi ma vieille tu m'en veux grave. Alors tu peux t'asseoir dessus. À moins de me violer, je ne te ferais pas jouir.

\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Qui entendrait tes cris d'ici…?

\- C'est d'un glauque ! On peut arrêter de jouer deux minutes. Bella, parle moi. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- La question serait plutôt qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bien.. ?

\- T'es rude.

\- Si seulement tu voulais bien prendre les choses au sérieux de temps en temps, tu pourrais progresser ! Mais toi tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de me faire craquer. Comme si c'était facile de te dire non ! Mais c'est sûr qu'à ce rythme là je vais finir frustrée !

\- C'est si difficile que ça de me résister ?

\- Edward !

\- Pardon.. C'était trop bon à entendre.

\- Évidemment dès qu'il s'agit de flatter ton ego…

\- Pas que. Putain t'as une belle image de moi !

\- Et il est vexé..

\- Y a de quoi, non ?!.. Écoute si tu manques de patience, t'es mal barrée avec moi. Tu ne peux pas tout réparer en claquant des doigts. Tu as déjà chamboulé tout mon univers en un rien de temps, tu devrais..

\- M'en satisfaire ?

\- C'était un compliment.

\- Me faire comprendre que j'ai bouleversé l'ordre de ta vie comme une de ces tarées envahissantes ?!

\- Mais non mais putain tu peux arrêter de tout prendre de travers ? Je me suis plié à toutes tes exigences, j'ai joué le jeu.

\- C'est pas un jeux.

\- Chut ! C'est une façon de parler et tu le sais. J'ai vomi, je me suis évanoui et je suis passé pour un con un nombre incalculable de fois. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes et je suis désolé de t'avoir allumé. Sur ce coup là, je plaide coupable. Le sexe est vraiment trop bon avec toi..

\- Genre..

\- Mais merde arrête ! C'est pas une blague ! Si j'avais juste besoin de me vider j'irais taper dans une sororité ou plus simple encore au bar où je bosse.

\- Charmant..

\- Excuse-moi mais je ne sais plus comment te faire comprendre.

\- Appelle moi conne aussi..

\- Ça suffit !

\- Ed-

\- Non !

C'en est trop, je craque et donne un grand coup de poing contre le mur. C'était ça ou l étrangler.

\- Arrête ! Je me calme.

Mais c'est trop tard, je suis littéralement hors de moi et blessé.

\- J'en ai marre putain ! Si j'avais été normal..!

\- Edward dis pas ça, je-

\- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu crois que je le fais exprès ? Tu penses que je kiff glander et que je ne vois pas le temps qui me file entre les doigts ? Tu crois que ça ne me fait pas mal de les voir tous bûcher et se tirer la bourre pour accéder aux meilleurs internats ? Tu crois que je voudrais pas être avec toi comme un mec normal qui pourrait tout faire sans avoir la trouille et sur lequel tu pourrais compter à tout moment ?! Je veux reprendre le contrôle de ma vie putain et jouir en toi sans capote ! Et si ça fait de moi un putain de pervers, ben j'en ai rien à foutre et-

Elle m'embrasse. Après tout ça, après mes caprices, ma folie et cette dispute insensée, Bella trouve le moyen d'avoir encore envie d'être avec moi. Elle m'embrasse comme s'il y avait une urgence et je me tais. Mais la fougue de son acte me fait switcher et toutes les bonnes paroles et les règles imposées volent en éclat. Mes mains se plaquent sur son petit cul et mon érection se presse contre son bas-ventre. Je la soulève à la force de mes bras et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Sans quitter sa bouche, je la porte et la pose sur le rebord de la longue table en bois. Nos lunettes respectives nous gênent, alors elle nous en débarrasse. Mes mains partent à l'exploration de ses cuisses, les écartent un peu plus et remontent sous sa jupe plissée grise à la limite de ses bas de laine. J'avais tort tout à l'heure, elle n'est pas nue en dessous. Bien au contraire. Je crois deviner un shorty ou un truc du genre et je grogne de frustration. Ce truc m'a l'air infranchissable dans cette position. Bell's n'est pas en reste et galère avec les boutons de ma chemise. Elle s'impatiente et le feu en nous monte de façon exponentielle. Quand elle abandonne à la moitié du chemin pour passer à la ceinture de mon pantalon, je tente de mon côté, de m'immiscer sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement pour la doigter. Je la sens déjà toute mouillée et je n'ai qu'une idée en tête - la faire mienne. Mais je refuse de la forcer et pire, je veux l'entendre me supplier. Alors je passe et repasse sur le tissu sans jamais appuyer ni franchir la barrière. Elle se tortille, déboutonne mon fute et gémit dans ma bouche en passant sa main dans mon boxer. J'en deviens fou et la tension dans ma queue quand elle me prend en main est à son comble. Son contact me brûle et ses mouvements de va et vient me coupent littéralement les jambes. J'en perds l'équilibre et me retiens à la table d'une main. Mon autre main ne joue plus à la teaser et je la pénètre du bout des doigts. Sa fente est trempée. Elle coule sur mes doigts et je ne résiste pas à la goûter. Je les porte à ma bouche et ferme les yeux en nettoyant mes doigts de tout son nectar chaud et collant. Au plus c'est sale au plus je la veux et je la veux de façon hard. Je veux la baiser sans ménagement et je veux la faire hurler. Elle me branle de plus en plus vite et serre de plus en plus plus ma bite, me donnant un avant goût de sa chatte étroite. Et quand elle me réclame, au bout de sa frustration, mon esprit nous lâche.

Et quand elle me dit à bout de souffle..

\- Retourne moi."

Mon cœur s'arrête et ne reprend que lorsque je m'exécute. Sans une once de délicatesse, je la retourne sur la table, soulève sa jupe, baisse ce putain de shorty jusqu'au niveau des genoux et claque fort sa fesse. Elle crie et s'accroche à la table. Ses jambes s'écartent d'elles-même et je me grouille de libérer ma queue. Je baisse fute et boxer en même temps et me positionne aux portes de son cul. Une main sur la base de ma bite, je résiste à mort..

_La défonce pas au premier coup mec, entre doucement, laisse-la s'y faire et quand elle commencera à s'exciter sur ta bite, là, tu pourras la baiser comme jamais._

Bella tend ses fesses vers moi et me supplie de la prendre. J'attrape alors ce cul entre mes mains et laisse mon gland taquiner son entrée. Quelle douceur et quelle chaleur ! Ses lèvres sont si mouillées que ma bite va glisser comme dans du beurre et-

Et j'ai pas de capote ! Putain je suis maudit…

**\- Jour 6 -**

Nous sommes à la moitié du chemin et j'ai survécu. Bon j'ai morflé hein mais si je devais faire un premier bilan, je dirais que j'ai fait plus de progrès en six jours qu'en deux ans. Bella pense que je ne sais pas ni ne vois les changements. Mais au contraire, je suis conscient de tout et l'espoir est revenu. J'ai la trouille par contre. La trouille de régresser et que l'espoir s'en aille à nouveau. Et puis qu'adviendra t-il de moi quand Bella rentrera chez elle ? C'est elle le moteur, elle qui me guide, me pousse et m'encourage. C'est elle qui me rend dingue, qui m'énerve et qui fait ressortir le meilleur et le pire de moi. Et si je ne tenais pas deux semaines ? Après tout hier c'était limite. C'était très limite ! Et ma bite ne me remercie absolument pas !

Je me lève du lit, il fait encore nuit. J'enfile un énorme pull et embarque une couverture pour aller sur la terrasse et mater le lever du soleil. J'allume une clope et regarde ma main opérée. Des images troublantes de ma souffrance me reviennent en flash-back et je réalise qu'être en vie m'a demandé plus d'effort que d'aimer. _Aimer._

Est-ce que j'aime Bella ?

Quelqu'un passe par la baie vitrée et me rejoint. C'est elle. Je l'observe depuis mon transat, clope au bec et mes pensées s'ankylosent. Elle me prend la clope des lèvres et la fume devant moi sans un mot ni presque un regard. Je la laisse faire et trouve ça très sex. Ses tétons pointent à travers son pull en grosses mailles et son épaule nue me donne envie de la marquer de l'empreinte de mes dents. Même ses chaussettes hautes me font bander.

"C'est dur Bella.

\- Pour moi aussi, me dit-elle en recrachant la fumée.

Je lui reprends la cigarette des doigts et cet échange m'excite un peu plus encore. Je porte la clope à ma bouche et sens le filtre humide de son contact. Le touché de ses lèvres chaudes, de sa salive exquise et de sa langue magique. Et inévitablement je repense à hier... j'ai tellement, tellement envie d'elle en cet instant que s'en est douloureux. Je la regarde s'étirer et reste à distance raisonnable pour ne pas craquer. Il me faudra faire un effort colossal pour ne pas la supplier à genoux avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Je suis déjà à ça de lui sauter dessus ! Alors comment faire pour lui résister et relâcher toute cette pression ?

\- Yo ! On est debout nous aussi et le temps n'est pas dégueu ce matin. Ça vous dit, on se fait une partie ? Nous propose Emmett, un ballon dans la main.

\- OUI ! Crions-nous à l'unisson. Du sport, super hein Bella ?

\- C'est clair, c'est une trop bonne idée !

L'occasion est trop belle et mes colocs sont géniaux. Ce sera parfait pour se défouler et décompresser.

\- OK. J'aime votre enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir même si vous êtes chelous. On se dit prêts dans trente minutes ?"

Bell's semble toute excitée -_Je reformule-_ Semble super emballée à l'idée d'une petite partie de foot dans notre parc. En fait non, elle est plus qu'emballée, elle est nerveuse - nous le sommes tous les deux. Et si la frustration sexuelle était une drogue, nous en serions les pires consommateurs. En mode hypertendus, nous ne nous adressons que peu la parole et nous nous croisons sans trop nous toucher de peur de brûler de combustion spontanée. Se partager mon espace nous pèse ce matin et lorsque je l'entends soupirer devant la commode, j'ai envie de la prendre contre le meuble. Du coup, la douche se prend froide et moins de trente minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons nos amis fin prêts dans le salon. Vêtus de survêtements et pour la plupart d'entre nous de gros sweat à capuche sous nos perfecto, nous descendons les escaliers sans trop se presser et traversons la rue tranquillement. Arrivés au centre du terrain, au beau milieu du parc, Emmett tombe la veste de survet et affronte le froid en t-shirt molletonné .

"Je prends Bella.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dans mon équipe.

\- Aaah ouais OK. Fais gaffe toi.

Emmett me tape l'épaule avant de reculer, le ballon en main. _J'ai l'air con._

\- Bee, tu viens avec moi !"

Bella paraît tout autant rassurée que moi d'être dans l'équipe opposée sauf qu'on oublie un élément essentiel de ce jeu… Le placage. Et la première manche devient alors synonyme de torture car rien que de la voir courir est -alerte spoiler- dur pour moi et encore plus pour mon autre moi. Ses jolis petits seins qui bougent en rythme, ses fesses moulées dans ce leggings noir.. Et quand il s'agit de la plaquer au sol, nos gémissements sont difficiles à retenir et j'ai l'impression d'avoir la fournaise des enfers dans mon boxer. Satan m'habite c'est sûr d'être aussi obsédé sexuellement. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le jeu et distance Emmett à chaque passe mais dès qu'il s'agit de Bella, je bave et perds tous mes moyens. Jasper doit me haïr, c'est certain ! À la mi temps, il décide d'ailleurs d'intervertir les équipes et se retrouve avec Bella mais avant de reprendre, son téléphone sonne et la partie est interrompue. Il s'éloigne de nous pour prendre l'appel et j'en profite pour lancer une discussion au sommet.

"Hey les gars faut qu'on aide Jay à décompresser. Il va finir par foutre le feu à la baraque.

\- Toi aussi t'as remarqué ? Me demande Emmett.

\- Il me regarde avec des yeux de psychopathe parfois. C'est flippant. Ajoute Bella.

\- Il te mate tu penses ?

\- Non mais je crois qu'il est en manque.

\- Au point d'envisager la petite amie de son meilleur ami ? Faut pas pousser. Lui rétorque septique.

\- Mais non t'as pas compris. C'est l'idée de couple qui lui manque.

\- Mouais J'suis pas convaincu. Tu sais t'es canon, il fantasme peut-être juste sur toi.

Emmett n'a pas tort... Mince je vais devoir crever les yeux de mon meilleur pote.

\- Arrêtez c'est ridicule. Avec Edward on a juste pas été cool entre la douche, le piano.. Faut qu'on se fasse pardonner.

\- En lui offrant une meuf ?

\- Euh non faut pas déconner Em'. Interviens-je.

\- On pourrait faire comme dans Jurassic Park et l'appâter avec une chèvre.

Des fois je me demande si Emmett n'aurait pas abusé des stéroïdes..

\- Ou on pourrait chercher une nana que Jay trouverait irrésistible.

\- Mais pas une pute Emmett. Précise Bell's.

\- Autant garder la chèvre alors.

\- Merci Emmett."

…

Notre conversation /complot prend fin lorsque Jasper nous rejoint préoccupé.

"C'était ma sœur, elles sont là.

\- Quand tu dis 'sont' j'imagine que tu inclus la mienne de sœur ?!

\- T'as tout compris.

Fallait s'y attendre.

\- Bella tu n'interviens pas ?

\- Non pas là non.

C'est bien dommage, car justement, je les aperçois.

\- Ah OK. Bon ben les gars ce fut un honneur de combattre à vos côtés.

\- Courage vieux !

\- Bella, si je ne reviens pas vivant sache que je -_Merde je crois bien que je le suis-_

\- Que tu ?

\- Que je suis désolé d'avoir kidnappé toutes tes petites culottes..

Me cacher derrière ce style d'humour peut sauver des vies. _Croyez moi. _

Prends soin des enfants bb..

Sur ce, je trotte en direction de ma chère sœur histoire de l'accueillir comme il se doit mais Bella n'en a pas terminé avec moi et me crie,

\- Dis moi au moins où elles sont.. !

\- Jamais !" Lance-je déjà loin.

…

"Vous êtes tombée du lit les filles ?

\- Edward cullen en tenue de sport sur un terrain ?! Me dis pas que t'as joué ?

\- Euh ouais. Et je suis toujours aussi bon. Fanfaronne-je en enlaçant Rose pour lui dire bonjour.

Je m'approche de ma sœur pour la serrer elle aussi dans mes bras mais elle recule d'un pas et se poste bras croisés raide comme la justice.

\- Edward.

\- Alice.

_Si elle croit m'impressionner..._

Ça fait un bail petite sœur.

\- Mmh mmh..un sacré même. Quoi de neuf grand frère ?

\- Des tas de choses.

\- Comme ?

\- J'ai commencé une thérapie disons expérimentale mais qui porte ses fruits car j'ai fait vachement de progrès, hein Rose ?

\- Me mêle pas à ça steuplait. Me demande t-elle en retrait.

\- Mmh mmh.

\- Oui parce que j'ai un blocage psycho de dingue depuis le lycée qui me bouffe la vie et sérieux depuis quelques jours j'ai l'impression d'aller mieux et ça me donne une pêche d'enfer ! Et du coup cela pourrait peut être me permettre de retenter la fac ou alors je pourrais faire journaliste ou photographe, je sais pas encore. J'ai joué du piano aussi. C'était comme si Clair de lune ne m'avait jamais quitté. Maman aurait adoré. Il faudrait que je le tente la prochaine fois que je passe la voir. Je sors avec Bella et c'est fantastique, je galère un peu niveau blé parce que je peux plus trop bosser dans ce bar à cause de ma fausse carte d'identité qui est entre les mains de la police. J'ai de nouveau plus ma caisse mais Jay partage Betty avec moi. Ouais je suis remonté sur une bécane ! Je crois bien être devenu végétarien, ça c'est la mauvaise nouvelle du moment et j'ai grimpé à un arbre mais ça tu le sais déjà puisque c'était chez Rosalie, que j'ai fini par terre et qu'ils ont partagé les photos sur insta.. En gros voilà ma semaine. Et toi ça va ?"

**\- Jour 7 -**

C'est calme. C'est très calme. Voir même un peu trop calme à mon goût.

"Alors dis-moi, que faisons-nous sur ce ponton ? Demande-je à Bella, assise en face de moi et couverte jusqu'au cou.

\- Du yoga.

J'arque un sourcil et pense une seconde avoir mal compris.

\- Je peux te demander quelques précisions ?

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir m'opposer à cet exercice hein mais du yoga au bord d'un grand lac au quasi début de l'hiver, c'est chaud non ?

\- Et c'est là que l'exercice devient intéressant.

\- Intéressant ? Ce n'est pas exactement le mot que j'aurais choisi.

\- Tu vas me montrer ce que tu sais faire question position et te concentrer pour ne pas tomber à l'eau.

Je pourrais rebondir sur la formulation mais après ces derniers jours, je ne le ferais pas.

\- Et le rapport avec le sang ? Y a des requins d'eau douce c'est ça ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et sourit de mes bêtises..

\- Non pas de requins d'eau douce.

\- OK. Je suis rassuré.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et m'exécute en me plaçant en tailleur. Ma nouvelle technique avec Bella, faire ce qu'elle me demande au plus vite sans trop discuter pour ensuite avoir la paix ou plus si..

\- Le lotus, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Faisant style de méditer, j'ouvre un œil et la prie de ne pas me provoquer.

Allé Cullen, t'es plus souple que ça !

\- Sur un tapis dans mon salon oui.

\- Tu as peur de tomber à l'eau ?

\- Je ne doute pas de mon équilibre… Mais de ta volonté à vouloir me voir trempé.

\- Quoi ? Je suis choquée ! Jamais de la vie je ne ferais une chose pareil.. Pas par cette température en tout cas, me répond t-elle d'un air sadique.

\- Mouais..

\- Allé, négocie pas j'ai froid.

\- Bon OK. Je déplie mes jambes et me relève sans les mains. Une fois debout, je monte sur un poteau en bois, joins les mains et me tiens en équilibre sur une jambe.

\- Pas mal. Tu peux tenir la position ?

\- Je peux tenir toutes les positions qui te feront plaisir bébé.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

\- Te faire la lecture. Regarde droit devant toi. Ça va toujours ?

\- Ouaip. Mis à part que ça tangue un peu et que ma parka me gêne.

\- Tu veux l'enlever ?

\- Non t'inquiète, vas-y envoie la sauce baby.

\- T'es con.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit ma sœur hier.

\- Je sais j'étais là. Quelle idée aussi de tout lui balancer d'un coup ! Elle a failli faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Elle s'en remettra.

\- Mouais. Bon commençons, ferme les yeux et imagine..

\- Toi à poil.

\- Edward..!

\- Pardon.

J'étouffe un rire et manque de perdre l'équilibre. Bella soupire insatisfaite mais finit par rire de me voir tanguer ainsi. Vexé, je force pour reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps et reprends la position. Bella peut enfin commencer la séance de torture.

Mais elle ne le fait pas. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et je commence réellement à m'impatienter. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil et vacille un peu plus d'avoir changer de point d'ancrage. Elle est là, assise en tailleur près de moi, tête baissée sur un bouquin fermé à la couverture écarlate.

Bella ?

..

Bella y a un soucis ?

..

N'en pouvant plus, je quitte la position, saute du pilier et me baisse à son niveau.

Hey bébé, parle moi, lui chuchote-je en caressant du bout des doigts ses cheveux. Soudain, sa voix étranglée me parvient.

\- On y arrivera jamais.

Oh.

\- Regarde-moi Bella.

Une sensation désagréable s'immisce en moi me faisant trembler jusqu'à la voix.

Bella s'il te plaît.

Je la prie de me faire face et de lever le voile sur ce malaise entre nous. Mais quand ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens, je n'aime pas ce que je vois. Cernés et vides de toute substance, ce regard abattu, je ne le connais que trop et je le refuse. Non, plus jamais je ne serais celui qui lui inspire l'abandon - Quel qu'il soit !

On y est presque Bella, ne craque pas.

\- Non Edward. On n'y arrivera pas. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut.

De quoi parle t-elle ?

\- Si Bella si, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Regarde où j'en suis. J'ai pas vomi, ni fais de syncope depuis quoi deux/trois jours ? J'ai même repris la moto et le piano. Personne n'avait réussi ça avec moi. On va y arriver, je le sens. Il faut juste que j'arrête de jouer au con. Allé je me concentre, on reprend. OK ?

_Si j'ai l'air pathétique, attendez la suite…_

Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en vas ?

Putain Bella ! Mais te casse pas comme ça ! Parle moi, te mure pas !

Bella !

Je crie dans le vent, elle ne m'écoute absolument pas et me laisse en plan. Je la rattrape juste avant qu'elle ne quitte le ponton de bois et croise à nouveau son regard, subitement devenu noir. La bouche scellée et la mâchoire verrouillée, elle refuse de me répondre et si ses yeux pouvaient me poignarder, ils le feraient sans hésiter.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire bordel ?

Tu refuses de me parler ? Soit. On verra une fois mouillée si tu joues encore les muettes.

Je la prends en poids et me fous de savoir si elle se débat ou pas. Je la balance sur mon épaule façon sac à patate et la ramène au bord de l'embarcadère.

Parle ou je te fous à la flotte.

Mais elle refuse et bat des pieds pour me déstabiliser.

Super ton imitation de la petite sirène mais ça suffit Ariel ! Parle !

Toujours rien. Juste des coups contre moi de plus en plus fort.

OK tu l'auras voulu.

J'avance un pas de plus et aveuglé par mes nerfs et plus que bouleversé par ce monologue surréaliste, nous jette à l'eau. Elle crie à s'en perforer les poumons et lorsque nous percutons l'eau glaciale, mon souffle se coupe et chaque parcelle de mon corps claque contre des lames de vagues tranchantes. Je suis comme piqué à vif et mes fringues se gorgent d'eau à en devenir du plomb. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite comme avalé par les fonds et laisse Bella se débattre pour nous deux ou juste pour elle car je ne la sens plus contre moi. Saisi de toute part, mes yeux restent clos et l'air dans mes poumons se fait de plus en plus rare. Quelque chose me tire vers le haut. Quelque chose m'attire vers le bas.. Que choisir…

\- Edwaaaard !" Je crois l'entendre..

J'ouvre alors les yeux et me fais malmener par de puissants remous. Et puis, contre toute attente, je la distingue. Elle crie sous l'eau, de grosses bulles s'échappant de sa bouche et force comme une malade contre moi pour me faire remonter ou pour me faire réagir. Et ça marche… Mes bras et mes jambes bougent à nouveau et comme si j'avais tout le poids du monde au-dessus de moi me faisant obstacle, je lutte de toutes mes forces.

Nage ! Me hurle la voix dans ma tête.

Bella s'agite trop en tirant sur ma parka devenue lourde comme la pierre. Et si je ne réagis pas, je vais nous noyer. Alors dans un effort de dingue, je reprends le contrôle et nous hisse vers la surface. Et après ce qui me paraît être une éternité, nous sors la tête hors de l'eau. Ma poitrine est comme écrasée et je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle. Bella tousse et panique. Elle perd pied. Je la ramène à moi et la porte comme je peux pour qu'elle attrape les rebords du ponton. Elle rate plusieurs fois et je crie en la soulevant à la force de mes bras mais c'était tout ce qui me restait et je rebascule sous l'eau, m'étouffant cette fois. Une main me retient et puis deux et je la sens tenter de me sortir des eaux. Pris de panique moi aussi, je me débats et m'accroche à l'un des pilotis. Elle me supplie de remonter et du bout des bras, récupère l'appuie nécessaire pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Je m'écroule au sol, crachant de l'eau et toussant à mon tour. Une autre sorte de froid s'empare alors de moi et je grelotte à présent. _Merde qu'est ce que j'ai foutu ?!_

"T'es malade ! Me hurle t-elle trempée et les lèvres bleues.

Tu aurais pu nous tuer !

Ses poings s'abattent sur moi me faisant mal à m'en faire crier et je n'arrive toujours pas à retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Arrête, arrive-je à lui dire.

Mais elle ne m'écoute plus et furieuse, ne cesse de me frapper. Je la bloque alors et force plus que de raison sur son poignet. Elle se fige et se tait. Seuls nos souffles erratiques résonnent et petit à petit nous retrouvons de notre calme. Mais trop vite malheureusement, un silence de mort nous accable et c'est déterminée que Bella se détache de mon emprise et se relève. Je la laisse faire. Et même si elle tâtonne pour se ramener à la verticale, c'est tout aussi déterminée qu'elle me fait face.

\- C'est fini.

Les mains plaquées sur le bois, ma tête se redresse instinctivement et l'espace d'un instant j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau sous l'eau. Mes yeux se noient en croisant les siens, trempés entre les larmes et les eaux. Son regard et ses mots sont sans appel et c'est sans m'attendre qu'elle s'en va - pour de bon je crois cette fois.

Debout Cullen, debout ! Crie à nouveau la voix.

Je rampe un peu et tremblant, trébuche une ou deux fois avant de retrouver mon équilibre. Je la poursuis tentant de la rattraper une dernière fois mais elle me distance toujours un peu. Je voudrais l'appeler, crier, hurler mais les mots ne sortent pas. Elle quitte le pont et se dirige vers sa caisse garée un peu plus loin. Elle va me laisser.

Attends voudrais-je dire. Me quitte pas voudrais-je implorer mais la brûlure dans ma gorge m'en empêche et j'ai l'impression d'avoir arrêté de marcher. Bella se rapproche un peu plus de sa voiture et n'a même pas un mouvement de recul pour moi. Une fureur monte alors en moi depuis mes entrailles et c'est dans un cri, ma voix mise au supplice que j'arrive enfin à sortir les mots de ma bouche. Des mots lourds et douloureux à m'en faire chialer mais des mots vrais. Incroyablement précieux et difficiles à la fois. Des mots pour elle, juste pour.. Elle.

Je t'aime !"

**. . . . **

**Dur de vous laisser comme ça... On se retrouve en review, je kiff trop avoir vos impressions et on se retrouve surtout bientôt pour découvrir la suite. **

**Bonne semaine à tous mes chéris. **

**Xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Un nouveau chapitre chargé et très mouvementé. **

**Alors accrochez-vous et juste un truc mais qui n'a pas de rapport… **

**My sunshine, celui-là, il est pour toi !**

**Walk - Foo Fighters / Lonely day - System of a down / Black - Pearl Jam / **

**Arabella - Artic Monkeys / Feel You Now - The Driver Era**

**. . . . . . **

Disclaimer : Les persos d'origine appartiennent à celle qui nous a bien feinté vers la fin. Parce que bon tomber enceinte aussi vite alors qu'on voulait voir Edward bien plus à poil et bien plus souvent en elle… C'est un p'tit peu méchant, non ?

**. . . . . . **

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Bella therapy - Your turn !**

**\- Second week - **

**. . . . . .**

J'entre dans la pièce. Mes pas sont lourds et bruyants. Un bruit désagréable, tout comme cette sensation à chacun de mes pas. La tête enfoncée dans ma capuche c'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire chier et d'ailleurs, personne ne moufte. Je traverse la salle et passe le comptoir. J'ouvre un placard, puis deux, prends un bol assez large, y balance mon IPhone et verse tout le riz possible, jusqu'à l'ensevelir. C'est captivant comme on peut vite disparaître sous quelques grains...

"Edward.. Ça va ?

Je ne répondrais pas. Pas l'envie, pas le courage. Je préfère quitter la pièce pour rejoindre ma salle de bain. Après toutes ces heures de marches et un trajet interminable à faire du stop tout en flippant d'être le prochain fait divers morbide du coin, je vais enfin pouvoir retirer ces fringues lourdes comme le plomb. Je vire mes baskets avec mes pieds et les jette dans un recoin, me bats avec ma parka au point de vouloir sa mort et termine cette session de torture par mon jeans, collant et glacé. Une fois à poil, je n'ose jeter un regard au miroir de peur d'écraser mon poing dans mon reflet et fonce sous la douche brûlante. Je grelotte encore. Et j'ai beau rester sous l'eau, rien y fait. J'ai froid. J'ai putain de froid ! Je sors alors dépité, me sèche vite et fort et fonce dans mon dressing me couvrir. Au moment où je passe un gros sweat à capuche, Jasper et Emmett entrent tout en gardant leur distance.

\- Edward, où est Bella ? Me demande très sérieusement Jay.

Bella. Je me crispe en entendant son prénom. Je garde la tête sous la capuche à nouveau mais frissonne encore. Mon corps refuse de se réchauffer. Est-ce qu'elle aussi…?

_N__on ! Sors-la de ta tête ! _

\- Je sais pas.

Je laisse en plan mes colocs et entre dans ma chambre mais tout dans cette pièce me la rappelle et mes poings se serrent. Je rebrousse alors chemin et retourne dans le living, les garçons à mes trousses.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Commence t-il à s'impatienter.

\- T'auras qu'à lui demander quand tu la verras.

Il vont pas me lâcher, je le sens.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on essaie tous de vous joindre. Enchaîne Emmett beaucoup moins diplomate que notre captain..

\- Tous ?

\- Ouais on balisait du coup..

\- Du coup quoi Emmett ?

\- On a appelé Alice.

\- Et ?

Ils peuvent appeler qui ils veulent, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre maintenant !

\- Elle reste injoignable.

\- Vous avez essayé chez elle ? Demande-je pour faire le mec solidaire.

A croire qu'elle a le pouvoir de me pourrir la vie à distance. Ça suffit pas de me planter, il faut aussi que je m'assure de son bon retour. Et bientôt, je vais devoir aller la border, c'est ça le plan ?

\- Oui, Rose y est même allée.

Ah ben non c'est bon Rosie y est allée pour moi.. Attends, pardon ?!

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle est introuvable ?

Merde !

\- Voilà ! Souffle Emmett en ponctuant avec ses mains.

\- Putain t'es long à la détente !" Ajoute Jasper en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

Ma poitrine se comprime un peu plus. Je lutte pour ne pas courir dans l'appart et attrape le téléphone fixe près de la télévision. Mes doigts tremblent et mes dents s'entrechoquent - le froid sûrement encore - Je pianote le numéro sur l'écran et fais les cents pas en attendant qu'on prenne mon appel. Mes nerfs se sont transformés en réelle inquiétude et cet appel va me coûter une bonne centaine de cheveux blancs. Si elle est encore en vie et en bonne santé, je l'enterre vivante. Jasper et Emmett me posent une tonne de question mais je ne réponds à aucune. Et quand enfin j'ai quelqu'un au bout du fil, toute ma raison peine à rester cohérente. Je bégaye et mélange les phrases.

"Jeune homme, calmez vous. Me réclame mon interlocutrice. Je prends alors une grande inspiration et d'une traite balance tout ce qui pourrait la décrire.

\- Une jeune femme de taille moyenne, yeux marrons, brune aux cheveux longs. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une longue tresse et elle conduit un vieux pick up Chevrolet rouge. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan. Elle a dix huit ans. Elle porte un collant...non euh un leggings noir et transparent par endroit, des baskets flashy et une Canada Goo- enfin une grosse parka avec un col en fourrure. Est-ce qu'elle a été admise dans votre service ?

La voix de l'autre côté soupire mais n'accède pas à ma demande aussi vite que je le souhaiterais. Elle doit chercher. J'entends l'effervescence autour d'elle et différents bip de machines. J'imagine déjà Bella reliée à l'une d'elles et sens le sol sous mes pieds se dérober. Si je devais la perdre, jamais je ne m'en remettrais et ne me le pardonnerais.

Bella me dis-je, j'ai pas risqué ma vie sur ce putain de parking pour que tu claques deux ans plus tard.. !

\- Redites-moi le nom ?

\- Swan, Isabella Marie.. Swan.

\- … Je n'ai rien à ce nom et personne qui pourrait correspondre à la description.

Je ferme les yeux et crie intérieurement merci mais très vite l'angoisse me rattrape et la question fatale se pose,

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que le corps soit…

\- A la morgue ? Finit la voix pour moi.

\- Oui c'est ça. Ces mots me glacent et rien que d'y penser j'en frémis.

\- Non mais aucun accident n'a été signalé pour l'instant. Contactez la police, eux seront plus à même de vous renseigner."

Ben tiens, je me vois déjà appeler Charlie. Je raccroche et me rends compte que je suis assis sur le canapé du salon. Merde je vais devoir appeler Charlie ! Jay et Emmett me demandent de leur retranscrire la conversation mais je n'en ai pas le temps car l'interphone sonne. Tel un seul homme nous bondissons tous les trois et nos épaules s'affaissent lorsque nous réalisons que ce n'est que ma sœur qui monte. J'attends alors avant de composer le numéro du chef Swan et de longues et interminables minutes plus tard, j'ouvre la porte à une Alice essoufflée et décoiffée.

"Dis moi que tu sais où elle est !

\- Oui.

Putain le soulagement !

\- Elle arrive ? Elle va bien ?

\- Edward..

Un mot. Juste un mot. Mon prénom. elle n'a eu besoin que d'un mot pour qu'à nouveau tout s'écroule autour de moi. La lumière dans mes yeux s'éteint et tel un robot, je m'en vais reposer le téléphone sur son socle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Eddy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiète sincèrement Emmett près de moi.

\- Elle ne viendra pas. Dis-je tout bas.

\- Je suis désolée Edward. Alice tente d'avancer vers moi mais je la repousse d'une main.

\- Ses affaires sont dans la chambre, le dressing et la salle de bain. N'oublie rien. Lui précise-je amère. Je recule et me pose contre un des murs, le temps d'assimiler tout ça.

\- Edward je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Bella ne reste pas avec nous et pourquoi c'est Alice qui vient récupérer ses affaires ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?" Emmett est sur les nerfs.

Je voudrais lui répondre mais comment et pour dire quoi ?

Elle m'a saoulé alors je nous ai jeté à l'eau et elle s'est cassée me laissant là seul comme un con alors que je venais de lui dire je t'aime ?! Le croirait-il ? Sérieusement, Je ne sais pas mais là tout de suite je manque de courage d'affronter le regard et le jugement des autres et puis merde ! Je me redresse venant de percuter.. C'est à mon tour il me semble de juger.. Car si elle n'est pas chez elle. Où s'est-elle réfugiée ? Chez mes parents ? Chez Rosie ? À l'hôtel ? … Vu le regard fuyant de ma sœur, je ne crois pas...

Je me sépare alors du mur et marche plus que déterminé vers la salle de bain. Sur le tas de fringues sales, je soulève ce maudit blouson et sors de la poche ventrale le livre écarlate malheureusement (ou pas) oublié par Bella sur le ponton plutôt dans l'après midi. J'entre dans le dressing en évitant bien soigneusement ma chambre et rejoins ma sœur, devenue émissaire de mon enfer personnel, qui s'affaire rapidement. Elle ne se donne même pas la peine de plier et entasse dans les grands sacs au hasard les vêtements et sous vêtements, vidant au passage un peu plus mon espace et mon cœur. Les nerfs me montent.

"Toujours à la botte de la princesse à ce que je vois.

\- Tu radotes Edward. Bella n'est pas une princesse. C'est mon amie et tu ne pouvais pas plus mal choisir comme qualificatif.

\- À vrai dire, j'avais plus le mot connasse en tête mais je ne voulais pas lancer les hostilités trop tôt.

\- Langage ! Intervient Emmett soudainement trop près de moi. Je m'éloigne de lui juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne puisse me bloquer.. Au cas où… mais n'en démords pas. Edward is back.

\- Laisse le penser ce qu'il veut Emmett. Je m'en fous.

\- Pas moi. Edward retire ça tout de suite ! Tu ne le penses même pas.

\- Pourquoi Emmett ? Parce qu'elle est là et qu'elle pourrait être choquée ou pire, être blessée ? Tu la vois toi ? Non bien sûr que non ! Bella n'affronte pas. Bella se casse et envoie ma sœur pour faire le sale boulot. Et petite sœur bien trop naïve ou trop conne - j'hésite - accepte à chaque fois sans broncher. Et la voilà chez son propre frère à faire la sale besogne.. C'est pas beau ça ?

\- C'est pas elle qui me pousse à faire ça mais toi et tes putains de conneries ! Alors ferme-la et laisse moi finir !

\- T'as raison Alice. C'est de ma faute. Tout est toujours de MA faute ! Et je l'ai bien compris. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, tu diras à TON amie qu'elle a gagné. Dis-je en balançant le livre sur le banc central.

Alice se retourne et fixe l'objet comme s'il était en train de brûler.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ? Demande Emmett plus que paumé.

Alice tente de le récupérer mais je suis le plus rapide et je reprends le bouquin…

\- Edward c'est pas à toi ça !

\- Tiens. Donc ma très chère petite sœur sait ce que c'est.

Sa respiration se fait plus rapide et ma colère n'a jamais été aussi grande.

Comment as-tu pu me faire promettre de la laisser en paix alors que tu étais consciente de ce qu'elle préparait ?!

\- Promesse que tu n'as pas tenu de toute façon.

\- Ah parce que toi tu les tiens tes promesses peut être ?

\- Moi toujours ! Je suis loyale, c'est pas comme toi ! Toi, tu es changeant comme un temps de printemps !

\- Et toi menteuse comme un premier jour d'été si on va sur ce chemin là.

\- Arrêtez vous êtes franchement ridicules, j'ai honte pour vous les gars là !

\- Pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas avoué.

\- Mais avouer quoi Edward ?

\- Ta trahison !

\- Non mais stoppe Game of Thrones mon vieux, ça te monte au cerveau ! Me lance t-elle en prenant les sacs remplis à raz bord. Elle quitte la pièce et nous la suivons. Seul Jasper reste silencieux, assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, sa gratte à la main. il n'intervient pas, ni ne se mêle ou ne défend Alice.. Et je trouve cela étrange. Mais trop occupé à cracher mon venin, je ne relève pas et redouble d'effort pour la pousser à bout.

\- Alors Alice, c'est dur hein de dire la vérité !

\- Mais moi j'ai rien à me reprocher ! C'est toi qui fais de la merde à longueur de temps.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bouquin ?! Renchérit Emmett au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Tiens mon grand attrape ! Il choppe le livre d'une main et l'ouvre. La réaction d'Alice est Priceless. Les sacs tombent au sol et elle se précipite sur lui mais il la bloque easy, juste en levant le bras pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le précieux objet. Et tout en manœuvrant, ses yeux scannent quelques passages.

Tu vois, continue-je sourire aux lèvres, ce qu'il y a de bien quand on fait de l'auto-stop sur une route déserte c'est qu'on a le temps de bouquiner.

\- Edward attends, je saisi pas. Ça date de quand ça ?

\- Demande à Alice.

\- Je sais pas. Edward j'te jure je sais pas.

\- Te fous pas de notre gueule ! Tu savais, tu étais au courant de tout !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je savais qu'elle écrivait mais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- Ah ouais ben alors vas-y Em fais nous ce plaisir de la lecture.

\- Non mec je peux pas sérieux c'est..

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Privé !

\- Ah ouais ? Ok, alors renvoie !

\- Non Edward fais pas ça !

\- J'vais me gêner ! Y a mon nom une bonne centaine de fois dedans alors il me semble que j'ai un passe droit. Envoie Em' ! Il obéit et comme lui auparavant, j'attrape le carnet d'une main malgré les tremblements.

Alors si je choisis au hasard...Suspens...

"_Lundi 13 : Je hais Edward et le jour où j'ai croisé sa route. Venir vivre ici a été la pire décision de toute ma vie." _

\- Edward, arrête !

\- Attends ça c'est soft en comparaison avec cette page là.. Oui je me suis permis de la corner hein, tu m'excuseras auprès de l'écrivaine.

-Edward t'es en colère, tu ne devrais pas..

\- Non, tu crois ?!

"_Jeudi 03 : Cette année, il sera présent et je vais devoir affronter son air suffisant, respirer son odeur nauséabonde et supporter ses minables vannes sur mon physique ou mon intelligence durant toute une soirée. Si j'avais le cran nécessaire, je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Mais j'ai peut être mieux et cette fois, je ne me défilerai pas. Cullen, tu vas payer !"_

\- Mais c'est vieux tout ça Eddy,non ?!

\- Ça date de cette année.

\- Non ! C'est pas de Bella ça ! C'est pas possible !

\- Si Emmett. C'est elle qui a écrit ça.

\- Je peux pas le croire. Elle a des sentiments pour toi, j'en suis sûr ! Ça se lit sur son visage, c'est évident ! Elle peut pas avoir écrit ça !

\- Tu penses ça toi ?! - _Moi aussi, putain si tu savais vieux, moi aussi j'y croyais_ \- Alice dis à Emmett où se trouve Bella.

\- Edward, non.

\- Alice dis-le lui.

\- Oui Alice, dis-le moi. Où est Bella ?

\- Elle est chez Jacob mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez...Enfin, j'espère. Finit-elle par avouer tout bas.

J'le savais ! Putain j'le savais ! Mes jointures blanchissent, la bile me monte et je n'ai plus qu'une envie, écraser mes poings contre le mur de brique derrière moi jusqu'à m'en re-péter le poignet. Emmett, lui, n'en revient pas et grimace avant de nous laisser. Il part s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et croise les bras. Son regard se voile et il se tait. Alice soupire et m'en veut à mort de l'avoir forcé à tout balancer devant Emmett car tout comme nous, elle ne supporte pas de baisser dans son estime. Je décide de le rejoindre et m'installe sur le canapé, jambes largement croisées et bras posés sur le dossier. Voir ma sœur en si mauvaise posture est à chaque un kiff et comme d'hab, je ne veux rien louper du spectacle. Elle me toise, furieuse et serre les dents avant de ramasser les sacs.

C'est terminé ! Exulte t-elle, le Edward que j'aimais n'existe plus. J'espère que Bella a compris elle aussi et qu'elle est enfin guérie de toi. Tu n'es pas devenu mauvais, tu as ça en toi depuis toujours. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureuse de ne pas te ressembler.

Putain ! Là elle va trop loin ! J'enfonce mes doigts dans le canapé pour éviter de devenir violent.

\- Ne te méprends pas Alice, on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois. Et Bella devrait se méfier de toi. Un jour tu l'abandonneras tout comme tu l'as fait avec moi après l'accident et tout comme je l'ai fait avec elle. Tu as ça dans le sang. Parce qu'on est des Cullen et les Cullen ne supportent pas la faiblesse des autres.

\- Je ne voulais pas..

\- Des remords petite sœur ? Tu fais volte face bien vite dis-donc ! Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Ghoster mes appels lorsque j'étais bloqué en centre de réeduc ? Oh après tout, trois mois, c'est rien, hein ?! Tu sais ce que c'est que de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une journée avec des amputés, des ado défigurés, des vétérans qui hurlent à la mort chaque putain de nuit ? Et je ne te parle pas de toute la douleur physique et le choc de se voir diminuer et de la peur. Oh et puis y a la solitude aussi ! Parce que tout ça, je l'ai vécu seul. Pendant que vous, vous vous relayez à son chevet à elle, moi personne ne me tenait la main ou ne m'encourageait. .. Ça aussi c'est écrit dans son carnet. Non Alice tu le voulais bien, tu la choisis elle et aujourd'hui encore tu fonce vers elle. Alors vas-y et ne reviens plus. Perso j'en ai fini avec elle et avec toi.

\- Edward c'est ta-

\- Non sérieux là Jay, ta gueule.

\- Laisse-le dire Jasper c'est pas grave.

\- Elle a raison, c'est pas grave."

Les sacs sur les épaules, elle s'en va ne fermant pas derrière elle. Emmett n'en revenant toujours pas, reprend le livre et tente d'ingurgiter chaque mot qu'il lit. Je sais ce qu'il cherche mais sans vouloir le spoiler, je sais qu'il ne trouvera rien de bon là dedans. Parce que j'ai cherché. Moi aussi j'y croyais. Parce que moi aussi je le voulais. L'amour c'est vraiment de la merde, me dis-je en claquant la porte derrière les dernières effluves du parfum d'Alice. Cette garce m'aura pris jusqu'à ma sœur et en cet instant, je regrette presque de l'avoir sorti de l'eau.

J'entre à nouveau dans ma chambre et reste bloqué sur le lit défait. Ce matin encore, elle était à demie nue dans mes bras et ses pieds doux et frais caressaient les miens me faisant ronronner de plaisir. Si j'avais su putain…. De rage, je retire tous les draps et les enfonce dans la panière à linge mais c'est plus fort que moi, toutes les images d'elle, de nous, les rires, le sexe, mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le rythme des battements de son cœur à mon oreille me reviennent en tête à m'en faire suffoquer. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je me précipite alors dans le dressing et entasse moi aussi des fringues prises à la va-vite dans un grand sac de sport. J'enfile ensuite mon cuir, chausse d'autres baskets et sors de là à vitesse grand V. À priori, j'avais cessé de respirer..

Jasper et Emmett parlent à voix basse et s'interrompent quand ils me voient débouler dans le living prêt à partir.

"C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? Où tu vas ? Me demande Emmett gavé.

\- Je peux pas. Pardon les mecs mais c'est trop dur. Dis-je presque honteux.

\- Edward tu es crevé. Reste au moins cette nuit. Me prie t-il en me prenant le sac des mains. Tu vas manger un morceau, on va discuter, picoler et s'il le faut tu dormiras sur le canapé. Et si demain tu es toujours décidé à partir, je te conduirai où tu voudras.

Je résiste car je dois changer d'air et décide sur un ultime coup de tête de partir tout simplement. Au diable les fringues, je me fous de tout à présent. Je prends donc la porte et me dirige vers les escaliers. Mais il me rattrape sur le palier et me menace de m'en coller une si 'je ne visse pas mon cul au canapé'. Je me sens alors comme une collégienne pris en flag par son paternel et perds ainsi le peu de crédibilité qui me restait. Mais vidé comme jamais et malheureux comme les pierre, je cède et retourne dans l'appartement. Emmett lâche alors mon sac et part en cuisine me préparer un de ses fameux sandwich. Jay lui, sort les bières et moi je m'affale sur le sofa en espérant ne plus trop subir de flash d'elle et de moi entrelacés.

\- T'as rien de plus fort ?

Jasper sourit avant de me balancer la flasque qu'il garde dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Je l'attrape à la volée et bois au goulot sans modération. Le liquide ambré brûle et je grimace en essuyant du revers de la main, les quelques gouttes perdues au coin de ma bouche. Mes amis me rejoignent et patientent tandis que je me force à manger. Les bouchées même petites passent mal. Ma gorge est si serrée.. J'ai chaud et froid en même temps et j'ai mal partout. _Ça sent la crève ça… _Jay me sert une bière glacée que je porte à mon front brûlant. Le contraste me fait frissonner mais avant de sombrer, je leur dois une explication. Je bois alors beaucoup et me lance. Ils écoutent attentivement. Sourient, lèvent les yeux au ciel, serrent les poings, me réprimandent et finalement viennent me rejoindre sur le canapé.

\- Merde Edward ça craint !

\- Mais tellement que ça craint !

\- Quand je vous dis que ma vie entière craint !

\- Je vais chercher la glace. Ça te fera du bien pour ta gorge.

Je ne contrarie pas Emmett et j'en profite pour m'excuser auprès de Jay.

\- Edward j'ai lu en travers mais j'ai lu.

\- Je veux pas en parler.

\- Eddy ça s'arrête au gala, tu penses pas que..

\- Je ne pense plus Jay.

\- Pardonne-moi d'insister Edward mais..

\- Pas ce soir s'il te plaît.

\- Eddy a raison Whitlock. Ce soir on picole, on fume et on se baffre ! Arrive Emmett muni de trois grosses cuillères et d'un pot de glace géant. Et c'est exactement ce que nous faisons. Et une heure plus tard…

Je suis à demi allongé sur le canapé à tenter de jouer aux fléchettes dans cette position. Emmett est posé lourdement sur la partie méridienne du canapé et Jasper est au sol, en tailleur entre moi et la table basse, concentré à rouler correctement malgré tout cet alcool + un verre d'eau.

\- Tu crois qu'elle fait quoi là Bella ? Demande Jasper pensif, tout en léchant les bords de la feuille de papier. .

\- Elle se fout de notre gueule voilà ce qu'elle fait ! Répond Em' désabusé à mater le plafond, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

\- Ça et baiser avec l'autre enfoiré d'indien ! Crache-je en lançant une fléchette dans le mille.

\- Sois pas raciste !

\- T'as raison Jasper pardon… Cet enfoiré tout court.

\- Je t'ai connu plus imaginatif niveau insulte.

\- Ouais ben là je suis crevé. On verra demain.

\- Vu l'heure on devrait faire nuit blanche. T'es pas d'accord Em' ? Emmett ?

Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour m'assurer que les ronflements proviennent bien de lui.

\- Il s'est endormi.

\- Le pauvre c'est toujours les plus petits qui souffrent pendant les divorces.

\- Il est fort, il s'en remettra.

\- Lui oui mais toi ?

\- .. Moi ?.. Non.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? Me demande à demi mot Jasper en me passant la clope.

\- Oui.

\- C'est notre dernière soirée ensemble alors…?"

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question et il vise juste. Je ne pense pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit où tout me la rappelle et Jay le sait. Pour l'avoir vécu lui-même il y a peu de temps. C'est donc pour cela qu'il ne me fera pas obstacle et qu'il trinquera jusqu'au petit matin avec moi. On parle peu, on fume pas mal, on boit beaucoup et les larmes restent aux bords de mes yeux. À un moment donné, je craque et en libère une mais je la chasse vite et Jay ne le remarque pas. Enfin, je crois.

Au petit matin, le salon est dévasté, Emmett ronfle au milieu du bordel ambiant et ma tête va exploser. Jasper est parti se préparer et moi je comate sur le tabouret de la cuisine devant une énième tasse de café. Devant moi me nargue le livre écarlate et je voudrais plus que tout au monde l'oublier. Effacer Bella de ma mémoire une bonne fois pour toute. Est-ce que l'alcool peut faire ça ? Nous verrons ça une fois au bar lorsque Edward Cullen ne sera plus…

"Edward viens dormir, le soleil n'est pas encore levé.

Huum sa chaleur, son odeur, ses doigts dans mes cheveux.. Ma tête dodeline sous son touché et mes yeux se ferment. Je respire enfin correctement.. Mais

\- Bella je suis si triste !

\- Je sais bébé, je sais sssh

\- Je t'aime B.

\- Dis bonne nuit Edward.. "

**\- Jour 8 -**

La chute est courte mais intense et c'est dans un fracas de métal que j'atterris au sol.

Emmett se lève d'un bond encore endormi et me crie,

"Wow c'est quoi ?

\- C'est.. Moi.. Je suis tombé du tabouret.

Je me retourne hésitant comme si je l'espérais et me secoue la tête pour finalement chasser cette idée. C'était un rêve. Elle n'est pas là. Et c'est le cœur encore plus lourd que je quitte la cuisine pour emprunter la salle de bain de Jasper. La mienne là tout de suite je peux pas. Sous la douche, tout se mélange et surtout les sentiments. Je voudrais rester avec eux mais pas ici. Je voudrais la sentir près de moi mais pas comme ça. Je voudrais la haïr mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai vraiment besoin de partir mais pour aller où ? Je sors de la douche en soufflant et en pestant contre mon cerveau en vrac et passe devant le miroir. Les mèches folles dégoulinent d'eau sur mon visage. Ma pâleur et ma maigreur font peine à voir et sur un coup de tête, je décide de tout couper. Et heureusement pour moi Jasper arrive à temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette tondeuse ?

\- Je sais pas trop en fait.

\- Ouais ben tu reposes cet objet délicatement et tu recules.

\- Jay c'est pas une arme de destruction massive et ce doit pas être si sorcier de se couper les cheveux.

\- Alors déjà c'est une tondeuse pour barbe et donc avec ta tignasse c'est sûr, tu vas me la flinguer et ensuite c'est un vrai métier d'être coiffeur et toi mon gars, tu vas y aller avant de faire une grosse connerie.

\- Désolé Jay." Dis-je en reposant l'appareil à sa place. Il me tapote gentiment l'épaule et quitte la pièce en emportant avec lui la tondeuse.. La confiance règne..

Une fois sorti et habillé, je retrouve mes colocs pour un dernier petit déj dans notre appart. Ils tentent de me retenir et je finis par leur promettre de revenir. Nous convenons de nous retrouver dans la semaine et Emmett, comme il me l'a promis hier, me dépose où je le désire.

Et quand nous arrivons à destination, il me tend mon téléphone.

"Bien joué le riz.

\- Emmett je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le garder…

\- Ah non tu commences pas Edward ! Hors de question que tu t'éclipses de nos vies ! Je veux pouvoir te joindre et inversement si tu vas mal.

\- T'en as pas marre de moi sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es notre Eddyboy. Aujourd'hui tu es triste mais demain tu seras le gars arrogant et marrant qu'on aime tant.

\- Je suis arrogant moi ?

\- Et là j'te ménage, tu te rends pas compte !

\- T'es con ! OK je le prends. Mais d'abord fais un truc pour moi.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras chéri.

\- Hey sois plus discret ! On avait dit pas en publique ! Tss … Appelle moi Bruce ou Maître Wayne !

\- Ouais ouais .. Bon il veut quoi le Batman ?

\- Que tu effaces toutes les photos et les messages.

\- Edward.

\- S'il te plaît Em.

\- OK, ok je m'en occupe.

J'attends alors sans même pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil vers mon ami et prie pour que ce moment passe vite.

Edward, même les vieilles photos ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

Oui et ça m'arrache le cœur.. même celles-là ! Je suis mauvais pour détester les gens, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je n'ai jamais pu me résigner à effacer les photos d'elle du lycée et encore moins nos selfies d'antan. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le choix. Car il ne m'appartient plus. Ça fait mal d'être de l'autre côté du miroir…

\- C'est effacé. Par contre, t'as reçu un texto dans la nuit.

À ses mots, je me redresse et mon cœur hésite. Comme un junkie en manque, ce texto pourrait être le fixe qui me ferait tenir un peu plus au paradis ou celui qui pourrait m'envoyer direct en enfer. Je ne sais donc plus quoi faire ou dire et finalement Emmett décide pour moi.

Je l'efface.

\- Non ! Laisse-le, je.. je.. je verrais si je veux le lire ou pas.

\- OK Eddy voilà.

Il me re-tend l'IPhone et me sourit. C'est l'heure des au revoir et sérieux c'est le truc le plus pénible à faire qui soit.

\- C'est pas comme si on allait pas se revoir, hein ?

\- C'est clair on est ami.

\- Les meilleurs qui soient !

\- Ouais et pire encore on est Batman et Robin !

\- Grave ! On est liés pour la life.

\- Allé casse-toi Cullen avant qu'on ne se roule des pelles !

\- Ouais salut mon frère.

\- Salut."

**\- Jour 9 -**

Je me réveille avec le soleil. Ses rayons percent à travers les stores et réchauffent chaque parcelle de ma peau au dessus de la couverture. J'ai toujours aimé être réveillé par le soleil. Je déteste les volets ou dormir dans le noir total même si chez mes parents, les immenses baies vitrées me gênaient à force car je me sentais emprisonné dans un paradoxe, une sorte vitrine hermétique sur l'immensité de la nature et ses nuits sans lune. Mais en ville, les fenêtres en arcade donnaient sur les hauteurs des buildings et surtout sur le ciel. Les lumières du soir avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique - les regarder me berçait en quelque sorte - et puis me réveiller d'une terreur nocturne dans le noir complet m'aurait fait vriller. Ici, les stores pourraient être totalement opaques mais je n'y toucherais pas. Comme je l'ai dit, j'aime être réveillé par le soleil. J'ouvre les yeux et souffre un peu de la mise au point mais une fois ajustés à la luminosité je m'amuse à fixer les petites particules de poussières qui flottent dans les faisceaux de lumière. Tout est calme autour de moi et c'est agréable. Mais je dois bouger et sortir. Je ne peux rester ici toute la journée.. On ne sait jamais.

Je file donc sous la douche et m'habille chaudement mais sans style. Je prends mes clopes et mon téléphone mais laisse mes écouteurs en plan. J'ai décidé d'un break entre la musique et moi. Le silence me fait moins mal. J'ouvre la fenêtre et l'enjambe en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Hors de question de la recroiser avant au moins ce soir. Je descends donc par l'escalier de secours et saute pour atteindre le sol. J'atterris accroupi sur mes pieds sans faire de bruit et me relève sans les mains.

"Pas mal Masen, m'applaudit Garrett sur le trottoir d'en face, cigare à la bouche. Tu t'enfuis déjà ?

\- Non, non je voulais tester pour faire comme dans les films tu vois."

Il s'esclaffe et j'en profite pour changer de sujet et le remercier de m'accueillir. Il me sert le discours de la 'famille' et je le laisse à ses affaires quand j'aperçois Alistair. Lui, par contre, je le fuis avant qu'il ne tente de m'embarquer à nouveau dans ses combines à deux balles. Je salue donc mon boss et m'enfonce dans les petites rues adjacentes.

Cette partie là de la ville est beaucoup plus bruyante et un poil plus hostile que mes coins favoris. Je ne m'y sens pas très bien pour l'instant mais je ferais avec. Pour un temps du moins. Je pensais pouvoir rester au bar plus longtemps mais la perspective de partager les locaux avec certaines des filles et notamment Jess m'a refroidi. Il me faut donc repenser tout ça et me repenser moi. Car si je ne peux garder ma vie d'avant, changer pour celle de Masen ne peut être que temporaire.. Cette vie là aussi connaissait Bella, enfin Diana... Je prends alors une première décision et entre chez un barbier non loin du bar où je vais désormais bosser tous les soirs et quand j'en ressors une heure plus tard, ma barbe est taillée de trois jours et mes cheveux sont courts. Bien plus court. Ma mère aurait probablement un choc en me voyant. Je passe machinalement une main dans mes cheveux mais ne peux plus vraiment m'y accrocher et je tique un peu. Je vais m'y habituer. Je fais ensuite le tour du quartier et tombe devant un centre de don du sang. J'hésite. Est-ce que je-

"Monsieur, ça va ?

\- Euh quoi ?

\- Vous voulez entrer ?

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir.

\- Donner son sang sauve des vies vous savez.

\- Oui mais je suis hématophobe.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est rien, oubliez.

\- Allé lancez-vous.

Et me voilà à l'intérieur. Putain dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi !

On m'accueille, on m'informe, on me demande certains renseignements et on me fait remplir un formulaire. Et moi comme un con, je me laisse faire mais ma respiration est déjà trop lente et je sens mes forces me quitter petit à petit. Je bouge alors les jambes et les mains comme me l'avait appris B. et tente de respirer plus vite. Si ça se trouve je vais y arriver hein…?!

\- J'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser.

\- OK.

\- Vous êtes tatoué ?

\- Oui.

\- Où ça ?

\- Euh ça a une importance le 'où' ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- À l'aine.

\- Huuum...

\- Alors c'est bon ou pas ?

\- Euh oui, oui.

_OK elle est bizarre cette fille ou c'est moi ? _

Et il est récent ?

\- Le tatouage ? Euh je dirais un an.

\- Oh super ! Euh autre question :

Avez vous eu des rapports sexuels avec différents partenaires ces trois derniers mois ?

\- En même temps ?

\- Euh oui et non, enfin l'important c'est de savoir si vous en avez eu beaucoup euh plusieurs, pardon..

\- Oui.

\- Oui à quoi du coup ?

\- Oui à tout.

\- Gloups. Et euh vous êtes gay ?

\- Ce sont vraiment des questions officielles ?

\- Ah oui oui, c'est certifié par le ministère de la santé..

\- OK.. Euh non, je suis hétéro mais j'ai embrassé un homme qui lui l'est.. Gay. Ça compte ?

\- Vous êtes pas croyable ..

\- Excusez moi ?

\- Je veux dire, vous êtes vraiment pas possible enfin vous ne correspondez pas au profil recherché - mais vous êtes très bien même plus que bien mais pas pour - .. Bref.

Je suis désolée monsieur mais vous ne pourrez pas donner votre sang aujourd'hui.

\- Oh OK. Pas de soucis, c'est pas grave enfin c'est pas de bol pour les gens qui en ont besoin. Bref. Voilà, enfin, je repasserais. Je retenterais quoi.

\- Oh Oui revenez. Je vous donne le prospectus avec les conditions.

\- Super merci.

\- Et sinon vous êtes libre ce soir ?

\- Vous faites des dons du sang le soir.. Genre plus open..? Je saisi mal.

\- Non non c'est plus un autre style de don…

\- Pardon ?

\- Enfin non - mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? - Je veux dire libre pour prendre un verre avec moi ?

\- Aaah ! Pendant deux secondes j'ai cru que vous vouliez.. Laissez tomber.

\- Oh c'est non alors ?

_C'est surtout what the fuck là ! _

\- Euh non, oui enfin -_Elle est jolie Cullen_…- Je suis pas disponible le soir désolé.

\- Oh un café peut être cet après-midi alors ?

.. _Mince elle s'accroche_..

\- Pardonnez-moi, vous êtes très jolie mais je suis dans une relation compliquée -_avec moi même hein, vu que ma soit-disant petite amie se foutait de ma gueule_\- et donc ce sera non. Mais si un jour je..

\- Je vous ai laissé mon numéro sur le dépliant.

Ah ben oui je le vois - rapide - ok super ben alors, Bree ? A un de ces quatre.

\- Sûrement, enfin peut être. J'espère. Salut."

Plus gênant tu meurs. Un prénom en B en plus, manquait plus que ça ! Je sors du centre avec une bombe au cul et enfonce le dépliant dans la poche de mon manteau. Faut vraiment que je sois au trente sixième dessous pour ne pas avoir accepté un rencard aussi facile. J'espère que l'aire Bella va passer - _au pire, si ça dure tu pourras le donner ton sang_\- Drôle très drôle la voix intérieure ! J'suis mort de rire...

Le reste de la journée, je la passe dans les rues à vagabonder de café en café, de librairie en bibliothèque de quartier et je finis par me retrouver sur le chemin de la maison sans trop m'en rendre compte. Soudain et en même temps que je change de direction, mon téléphone sonne. Un numéro inconnu. Je décroche, non sans peur et me fige au beau milieu du trottoir.

"Monsieur Cullen ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis le proviseur adjoint du lycée de votre fille Alice. Celle-ci a été expulsée pour le reste de la journée. Vous serez t'il possible de venir la chercher ?

Je ne suis pas surpris qu'on me confonde avec mon père, c'est même normal puisque nous nous étions accordés avec ma sœur pour échanger les numéros parentaux avec les nôtres histoire de se couvrir l'un l'autre. Et c'était la deuxième fois qu'on m'appelait pour l'une de ses bêtises. En revanche, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Alice avait dû se faire passer pour notre mère pour couvrir mes conneries mais jamais jusqu'alors, il n'avait été question d'expulsion..

_Alice… qu'as-tu donc fait pour mériter une telle punition ?_

\- Je suis désolé mais vous vous trompez de Cullen, je vais vous donner le numéro de téléphone de mon père à son travail..

Je n'ose imaginer l'expression sur le visage de ma sœur en cet instant mais c'est fini. Je ne la couvrirais plus. Désormais elle est solo. Tout comme moi. Je donne donc le bon numéro et reprends ma route. Mais quelques minutes plus tard. Le téléphone sonne à nouveau et toujours le même numéro.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à nouveau Edward, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai bien eu votre père mais il semblerait qu'il refuse de venir chercher votre sœur et votre mère est absente pour raisons professionnelles. En cas d'expulsion je ne peux garder Alice dans nos locaux et ne ferais pas d'exception même pour une Cullen. Son ton monte ce qui commence à m'irriter. Pourriez vous venir la chercher ?

\- J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas la laisser partir seule…

\- C'est exact.

\- Très bien, j'arrive."

Merdeee…

Je prends un Uber et débarque au lycée. Wayfarer sur le nez. J'ai pas envie qu'on voit ma sale gueule.. J'entre et me dirige d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau de ce pète-sec de proviseur adjoint et découvre une Alice en pleurs. Il n'a pas dû la lâcher et d'ailleurs, il y est encore..

"C'est bon je suis là.

\- Edward Cullen ?

\- Voilà.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

\- Écoutez, j'ai dû quitter mon travail pour venir. Je suppose que mes parents vont être convoqués ?

\- Oh oui, dès jeudi matin.

\- Très bien, alors laissez-moi juste la ramener chez nous, puisque vous m'avez appelé pour ça.

\- Soit, mais vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi votre sœur risque l'expulsion définitive ?

\- Attendez.. Alice ? Une expulsion définitive ? Tu as foutu le feu à la cantine ?

\- Mais quelle idée monsieur Cullen voyons ?! Votre sœur s'est battue.

\- Et ?

\- Et ?!

\- Oui je demande 'et ?' Parce que j'attends ce qui fait que ma sœur major de sa promotion, jamais collée. Celle qui doit faire le discours de fin d'année et qui a fait remporter deux trophées à ce lycée en l'espace d'une année, soit aussi sévèrement punie. Y a t-il des morts, quelqu'un veut porter plainte ?

\- Non, mais pour l'exemple..

\- Pour l'exemple ? Je veux voir le proviseur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Vous m'avez convoqué, je suis le seul représentant légal présent alors je veux voir le proviseur. Alice, lève-toi.

Ma sœur obéit et nous sortons de ce bureau.

Je me fous des protestations et entre sans frapper dans le bureau du proviseur. Surpris, il se lève de son fauteuil.

\- Edward Cullen, que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai été appelé par votre adjoint. Il souhaite renvoyer définitivement Alice. Vous êtes au courant ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Alice ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez mis le feu à l'un des bâtiments ?

\- Non, arrive t-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Elle nous explique sa version des faits et se confond en excuse. Je la prends alors dans mes bras et la soutiens sans trop me laisser aller à l'amour fraternel. Devant le reste du monde je suis Edward son grand frère et son protecteur car on protège toujours les siens mais je n'ai pas oublié et rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant entre nous.

\- Je regrette mais c'est de la légitime défense. C'est à cette autre fille d'être expulsée, c'est elle qui a commencé !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger Edward. Je vais faire ouvrir une enquête. Tu peux ramener ta sœur, je vais convoquer les parents.

\- Vous levez l'expulsion temporaire ?

\- Elle l'a tout de même envoyé à l'infirmerie. Intervient l'adjoint. Je lui lance un regard noir et feule presque,

\- Alice n'a jamais été violente ! C'est cette autre fille qui l'a poussé. Vous allez la punir pour s'être défendue ? Devait-elle se laisser frapper ?

\- Calme-toi Edward et n'exagère pas surtout. je veux bien lever l'expulsion temporaire, Alice pourra revenir en cours dès demain mais je veux que tes parents m'appellent et ce sans attendre.

\- Ils le feront, je m'en porte garant.

\- Très bien. Sortez de mon bureau maintenant et Edward, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir dans mon bureau surtout quand il n'est pas question d'allumettes.

\- Je préfère les briquets mais uniquement pour allumer des bougies.

\- Oui, à d'autres, pour allumer des clopes oui !

\- Proviseur, fumer tue, voyons.

\- Allé file !"

Je le salue sans retenir mon rire et nous fais sortir du bureau. Son adjoint me regarde de travers et je me mords la langue de ne pas pouvoir lui faire part de ma façon de penser. En revanche, recaler mes lunettes avec mon majeur ça je peux le faire et ne me gêne pas. Alice qui voit tout de la manœuvre me tire par le bras et m'entraîne vers la sortie sauf que je la stoppe dans son élan et lui ordonne de répondre.

"Qui est la fille, Alice ?

\- …

\- Alice ?!

\- C'est Bella.

\- Tu t'es battue avec Bella ? Fais chier ! Vous ne faites rien séparément ou quoi ?

\- J'aurais préféré.

\- Bon c'est toujours la même infirmière qu'à mon époque ?

\- Euh oui pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on y va.

\- Non non non Edward ! Je vais me faire sortir du bahut pour de bon cette fois.

\- Tu crains rien t'es avec moi.

Mais je veux pas la voir ! Oh Edward pitié, viens on s'en va, s'il te plaît !

\- Hors de question !

\- Mais va y avoir du sang ! C'est pas ça qui te fait péter un câble ?

\- M'en fous !.. Attends beaucoup de sang ?

\- Le coude je crois.

\- Ouch ça fait mal ça ! T'es pas un peu folle de lui avoir fait mal comme ça ?

\- Oh ça va hein, elle s'en remettra. Allé viens !

\- Non Alice on va la voir ! Te battre avec ta meilleure amie, non mais je rêve ! Vous m'aurez tout fait toutes les deux !

\- Elle t'a largué j'te rappelle ! Pourquoi tu insistes autant pour aller la voir ?

Je suis maso…

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu insistes autant pour ne pas y aller ?

Bon nous arrivons à la porte de l'infirmerie. Tant bien que mal j'ai réussi à traîner mon harpie de sœur par le colbac et si je ne veux pas qu'elle s'échappe, je dois agir et vite. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et réalise que ça ne sert plus trop à rien, souffle un grand coup et pousse la porte battante d'une main tout en tenant fermement la capuche en fourrure de ma sœur de l'autre. Assise au bord du lit face à moi Bella, tachée et complètement décoiffée mais surtout les yeux ronds ouverts en grand.

\- Edward, mais.. mais.. mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?!

Ah oui.. Je grimace et l'air soudainement penaud je recule d'un pas.

_\- Merde elle n'aime pas ! Mais on s'en fout non ? Ah oui c'est vrai putain -_

Reprenant mes esprits, j'avance vers elle et prends son bras le plus délicatement possible. Son contact m'électrise et comme des aimants, nos corps s'attirent.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Ça va ? Tu arrives à le plier ? Tu as beaucoup saigné ? Fais voir la plaie..

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai un haut le cœur pour elle, et non pas parce que le sang me tétanise. Enfin les quinze premières secondes car dès que j'ai soulevé la gaze, je la repositionne et m'éloigne.

\- C'est juste une égratignure Edward me dit-elle dents serrées.

\- Edward ? Intervient alors l'infirmière. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venu chercher ma sœur. On allait rentrer mais je voulais d'abord qu'Alice s'excuse auprès de son amie et puis, ça me donne l'occasion de venir vous dire bonjour. Je lui souris en coin et ses joues s'empourprent. Bella se tend et je suis gêné tout à coup d'avoir eu recours à mes charmes pour obtenir quelque chose. Je ne relève pas et préfère revenir à ce pourquoi je suis ici.

\- Comment en êtes-vous arrivées là toutes les deux ?

\- C'est trois fois rien.

\- Ah bon ? Ma sœur a failli être virée de l'école pour trois fois rien alors ?

\- Alice c'est vrai ?

\- Oui si Edward n'était pas intervenu..

\- Oh Alice pardon ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces choses et tu es ma meilleure amie ! Je t'aime tellement tu sais !

Putain à elle, elle lui dit je t'aime et sans hésiter ?! J'suis au bout de ma vie là...

\- Bell's, je m'excuse moi aussi j'aurais pas dû te pousser dans les gradins.

\- Tu l'as balancé dans les gradins ? T'es sérieuse là ?

Mais plus personne ne m'écoute. Tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Et me voilà témoin de la réconciliation la plus chelou qui soit. Ma sœur et mon ex-je sais pas quoi au final - .. Super bien joué Cullen ! J'suis vraiment trop con ! Au bout d'un certain temps, passé à me pincer l'arête du nez, je demande à Alice de stopper les violons et l'informe qu'on doit y aller. Ma sœur me suit et avant de partir je me retourne vers B.

Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? Je peux te faire sortir maintenant tu sais, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à l'infirmière, qui fait genre de bosser.

\- Non, me coupe t-elle brusquement. On vient me chercher.

\- On ?

\- Oui.. "

Oh. J'ai envie de vomir. Je la regarde alors avec un mélange de peine et de mépris et pars sans un au revoir ni sans attendre ma sœur. Elle court presque à ma suite et me lance les clefs de sa voiture sans rechigner pour une fois. Le trajet se passe dans le calme bien que mes yeux soient de nouveau embués. Je n'aurais pas dû insister pour la voir. Surtout pour me conduire comme un petit canard alors que de toute évidence, rien n'était vrai entre nous..

"Edward, tu restes avec moi ?

\- Non Alice tu vas devoir affronter papa toute seule.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas lui parler ?

\- Non pas aujourd'hui.

\- C'est reculer pour-

\- Je connais l'adage mais j'ai pas le cœur à ça. Ne te fais pas de soucis, il ne sera pas trop dur avec toi. Et puis tu as échappé au pire. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de sanction et tu es de nouveau la meilleure amie de Bella.

\- Pourquoi es-ce que tu as insisté pour qu'elle et moi on soit de nouveau amies ? Je croyais que tu détestais ça.

\- C'est pas votre relation qui m'insupporte. C'est le fait que tu ne puisses pas être de mon côté. Et puis si, elle te perd, elle se retrouvera toute seule.

\- Tu sais, c'est moi en fait la première à avoir attaqué.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, je comprends et ça me touche finalement que tu prennes ma défense, surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier mais notre 'histoire' devrait s'arrêter à nous deux ok ? Tu as tort de t'en mêler. Un conseil de grand frère, reste neutre. Je dois aller bosser et toi cesse de mentir et de frapper tes amis !

\- Bien m'sieur !...Tu sais… c'est Rose qui vient la chercher.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Bella, elle dort chez Rose cette semaine. C'est pas lui qu'elle voit.

\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Oui mais je voulais que tu le saches.

\- Elle, à priori non.

\- Donne lui quelques jours. Elle sera peut être moins-

\- Non. Elle a été claire.

\- Edward c'est pas-

\- Il faut que j'y aille, mon Uber doit m'attendre en bas de l'allée.

\- Edward.

\- Prends soin de toi Alice.

\- Toi aussi grand frère..

Elle me sourit sincèrement mais je n'ai plus le cœur à ça..

Et ça te va bien.

\- De quoi ?

\- Les cheveux comme ça.

\- Oh ouais merci."

Je quitte sa caisse pour redescendre l'allée de terre jonchée de feuilles mortes et ne me retourne pas sur elle ou sur la maison. Je suis bien content d'apercevoir déjà le véhicule qui vient m'emporter loin de cet après midi pourri où j'ai vu B. sans avoir le cran de lui jeter au visage son stupide carnet, sa stupide vengeance et mon stupide amour à sens unique. Sans parler de ma sœur. J'ai fait n'importe quoi au nom de ce putain de sentiment qui me rend mielleux. J'ai hâte de m'éloigner d'elles et de prendre enfin ma vie en main et qui sait, peut être qu'ainsi, je pourrais l'oublier. Si seulement…

**\- Jour 10 -**

Je me suis réveillé en nage ce matin à l'aube. J'étais assoiffé et désorienté. J'ai rêvé de Bella encore. Enfin, quand je dis rêver, je parle de cauchemar mais cette fois, au lieu de revivre l'accident, je revis la 'noyade'. Si ça se trouve, je vais peut être déplacer ma phobie du sang sur une nouvelle mais se rapportant à l'eau et donc mourir très prochainement de déshydratation et de crasse. Merveilleux ! Ma chambre me manque, mes amis me manquent, la fac me manque et même ma sœur, un peu. Mais par-dessus tout, Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vachement de mal à nous considérer comme séparés. Je devrais être furieux contre elle et la maudire ou mieux passer à autre chose (enfin comme avant quoi ) mais non. Je suis très énervé, méga frustré et carrément en Pls comme si elle m'avait exilé sans pour autant me bannir. Et cet espoir même infime de pouvoir un jour rentrer chez moi me perturbe plus que de raison. Je cherche alors et élabore des théories de dingue sur le pourquoi du comment. Et puis, je lis surtout. Je lis et relis en long en large et en travers ce foutu carnet afin de comprendre ce qui m'échappe, de mettre des mots sur nous et notre histoire et puis, savoir s'il y a réellement eu un nous et une histoire. Les passages les plus douloureux sont ceux post accident et les plus doux, ceux qui relatent notre amitié mais ceux qui me prennent aux tripes et qui réconfortent la petite voix dans ma tête qui y croit encore sont ceux qui parlent de notre premier baiser et de cette fameuse nuit d'été. Ces passages là, quand ça ne va vraiment pas, je les relis. Il ne sont qu'à moi. Alors oui, je déteste Bella et Bella me hait mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, Bella rêvait de moi et moi, je rêvais de l'embrasser.

_**\- Extraits du carnet écarlate - **_

_**Pov Bella**_

_\- L'un des premiers souvenirs concernant cette année se rapporte à mon deuxième jour d'école. C'était le matin et couverte plus que de raison, je m'apprêtais à sortir de chez moi pour aller en cours. Je m'étais dit ...Oh comme c'est joli toute cette neige en automne ! On dirait que le sol devant la maison est parsemé de paillettes. C'est sympa finalement de vivre ici. Et quelques minutes plus tard, je me rappelle avoir détesté cette ville et ce temps de merde. Je venais de glisser sur le verglas, devant chez moi. _

_Me voilà, stylo en main à tenter de coucher sur le papier mes souvenirs, mes émotions et tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit pour mesurer combien j'ai perdu en mémoire récente, si j'ai développé une dyslexie ou une dyspraxie et enfin, si cet exercice me donne mal à la tête. Personne n'a à lire ce carnet et je peux donc y écrire ce que je veux. Cool ! Mais je n'aurais pas dû envoyer mon père me l'acheter. Il est revenu avec un carnet secret licorne .. paillettes, couleurs fluo et micro cadenas...Tout pour les vraies filles ! Je comprends alors pourquoi ma mère l'a quitté. Soit il est con, soit il a un humour de merde. Dans les deux cas, il est reparti avec et j'ai hâte d'être à son anniversaire pour lui offrir un cadeau digne de sa personne …_

_Où j'en étais ? Mince je me suis perdue...Je ne supporte pas d'être déficiente comme ça ! On dirait Dorie. J'espère pouvoir le cacher demain en cours, sinon il va me capter et s'en servir contre moi. _

_Le neuro a beau être confiant, je m'inquiète. Et si je perdais le contrôle ? Et si ce décalage me rendait associable, dépressive, inapte à travailler ? Je finirais vierge, seule, chauve et bouffée par des chats._

_. . . . _

_\- Liste des choses à faire pour ne pas finir vierge, seule, chauve et bouffée par mes chats : _

_Me trouver un mec. _

_N'accepter aucun animal, mignon soit-il. _

_M'éloigner d'Alice à chaque fois qu'elle craque pour une vidéo de chaton. _

_Faire du sport. _

_Soigner mes cheveux dès qu'ils auront tous repoussés. _

_Arrêter les casquettes et passer au bonnet et ou aux chapeaux_

_Eviter E.C_

_Eviter de porter les mêmes fringues que E.C. (ça risque de faire fuir les autres garçons)_

_Ne pas dire à Emmett que j'ai commencé le sport._

_Ne pas parler à Emmett. _

_. . . . ._

_\- Je suis bonne pour l'asile. Ce matin tout était ok. Déjà parce que enfin le soleil brillait dans cette satanée ville, ensuite parce que mes heures de hit en screed chez moi commence à porter leur fruit..J'ai des jambes et des abdos en béton ! et parce que j'avais reçu ma nouvelle tenue de sport pour me la raconter sévère sur le stade ;D - Je partais donc fière telle une amazone, accompagnée par Beyoncé dans mon gros casque audio pour affronter une des dernières journées de lycée. Et tout roulait sérieux, c'était mon jour ! Des cours simples, des amis présents, lui absent et même un texto de Jake me demandant de le rejoindre au garage après les cours...Le bonheur ! Sauf que sur le stade voilà pas qu'il débarque avec ses attelles et tout le bordel à me faire culpabiliser de n'avoir eu juste qu'un "trauma crânien" ...Crétin ! Et le coma et l'opération ça t'évoque pas plus de compassion que ça ? Bref, j'avais décidé, sous les conseils de Lili, de l'ignorer et j'effectuais mes tours de terrain sans trop le zieuter. Mais monsieur était d'humeur joueuse bien sûr et vu qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de sport, son kiff du jour avait été de se caler en bas des gradins, clope au bec et lunettes de soleil sur le nez et de mater mes exploits sportifs en soufflant la fumée bien dans ma direction à chaque fois que je passais devant lui. Et ça n'a pas raté. Entre les nerfs et l'effort physique, j'ai oublié. J'ai oublié pourquoi je courais et dans quel sens je devais aller. Et tout ça devant lui ! Il allait pas me rater, obligé ! __Mais en fait, non. Quand il m'a vu désorientée, les mains sur les tempes à presque me parler toute seule, il a jeté sa cigarette, ses lunettes et s'est approché de moi. J'ai eu super peur sur le coup mais il m'a donné à boire et m'a regardé dans les yeux. Ses yeux maman !_

_Compte à l'envers qu'il me dit. Connard à m'embrouiller encore plus là !_

_Décompte de 10 à 0. Et je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai fait et ..S'est passé. D'où il a pu savoir ça lui ? Et pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas cassé comme d'hab ?!_

_Bref, je comprends plus. _

_. . . . . _

_\- C'était.. Bof. Non faut pas être négative. C'était pas mal. Déjà j'ai pas eu mal et ça c'est à priori dans le top ten des premières fois réussies, youhou ! Mais sinon..Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! Il est trop musclé, il pèse une tonne ! J'ai cru que j'allais claquée étouffée. __Après sur la question équipement, je dirais pas mal du tout mais j'ai pas tout compris par contre. Il était pas censé me faire du bien en priorité ? Faut que je demande à Rosalie ce soir au ciné. Mais discret parce que je crois que le petit prince des ténèbres sera là avec sa connasse de Denali. J'suis sûre qu'il en a une toute petite lui d'abord !_

_. . . . . . _

_\- Je veux mourir ! C'est trop dur ! J'ai trop mal ! Je peux pas écrire quand j'ai mal à ce point, je peux pas ! Je veux ses bras !_

_. . . . . . _

_\- Bal de promo. Je suis allée chez Alice cet après midi pour l'aider à se préparer pour ce soir. Elle a été invité par Jasper. Ce devait être notre truc à tous. Jasper invitait Alice, Emmett invitait Rosalie et Edward m'invitait moi. On avait planifiait ça au premier bal de la saison peu avant l'accident… Du coup ben forcément, j'y vais pas. Edward est revenu de son centre de rééducation, il y a quelques jours et depuis, il me parle à peine et quand il le fait c'est pour se moquer de moi. De toute façon, il ne parle plus trop maintenant. Il reste seul, loin de nous et dès que les cours se terminent, il fonce s'isoler dans sa chambre pour mettre la musique à fond. .. Même ses parents ne le reconnaissent plus, surtout sa mère. Bref c'est super triste chez Lili maintenant et j'avais presque hâte d'en finir avec elle pour rentrer me coucher. Trop mal à la tête !_

_. . . . . . . _

_\- J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? … Des vacances au lac avec tout le monde y compris lui...Je dois être maso !_

_. . . . . . . _

_\- Je dois absolument te raconter cher journal, la conversation que j'ai eu avec Edward. Oui, tu as très bien lu, avec Edward et une conversation, pas une bataille dans les tranchées. __Je vais te la faire telle quelle, comme c'est arrivé. _

_Donc nous sommes à la grande maison du lac, il fait beau, tout le monde s'amuse, même lui (incroyable, je sais). Rosalie réclame une plongeuse pour la vaisselle du midi et j'accepte. Mais Edward aussi et donc gros blanc entre nous. Evidemment Rose, se lasse vite et se tire. Je propose à Edward de me laisser faire, vu sa main et lui me dit qu'il va m'aider en essuyant. Moment gênant quoi ! Un long silence s'en suit et puis bim tout à coup, il parle :_

" _T'es plutôt douée en ping-pong. (C'est à moi qu'il parle ?)_

_\- Euh merci, j'me débrouille. _

_\- Et t'as l'air d'être beaucoup moins maladroite qu'avant ou je me trompe ?!_

_\- Je fais du sport et de la rééducation. _

_\- De la rééduc ? Pourquoi faire ? _

_\- Ben pour mon trauma crânien, tu sais, pour m'aider pour l'équilibre , tout ça. _

_\- Oh. Et euh ça fait mal ? _

_\- ...Oui ça fait mal. (Il est débile ou quoi ? ) Et toi la main, ça fait mal ? (Et tourne, tourne le couteau..)_

_\- Oui ça fait ...Mal. Et sinon, ton petit copain ça va ? (ah ok)_

_\- Euh on est plus ensemble. _

_\- Oh désolé (genre...). Et c'est toi ou lui qui …?_

_\- C'est moi. _

_\- Oh. (hé ouais !) Il avait l'air sympa._

_\- Il l'est, on est très ami. _

_\- Cool. (n'est-ce pas hein ? )_

_\- Et toi et Denali ? _

_\- Ah euh on est plus ensemble non plus. Et c'est moi aussi qui…(j'm'en fous !)_

_\- Oh mince, c'est dommage, elle était ..sympa. _

_\- Tanya ? Tu mens mal Swan ! Personne ne peut trouver Tanya sympa. (merde il me sourit..Genre vraiment.)_

_\- La preuve que si, toi._

_\- C'est pas pour sa sympathie que je suis sorti avec.._

_\- Oh. (glauque mon gars, j'suis pas un de tes potes pour pouvoir me dire ce genre de trucs)_

_\- Et du coup ce que tu disais hier pendant 'action ou vérité' c'était vrai ? (Il me parle Q là je rêve pas ?)_

_\- Ah. Ben oui. _

_\- Avec Jacob, c'est ça son prénom ? (Mais c'est super gênant comme conversation dis donc)_

_\- Oui mais ses amis l'appellent Jake...Euh ouais c'était avec lui. _

_\- Et c'était...Bien ? _

_\- Génial ! (faites qu'il me croit !) Et toi du coup, c'était Tanya ? _

_\- Ouais. _

_\- Et c'était …?_

_\- Génial tout pareil. (la preuve c'est que t'es encore avec…) Et sinon depuis ? _

_\- Oh euh non non. Et toi ? _

_\- Idem. Mais bon, je verrais à la fac. Toi par contre au lycée, les mecs ...c'est pas ça.._

_\- Oh bah attends, on a pas encore vu les nouveaux. _

_\- Tu taperais dans les secondes ? _

_\- Bah pourquoi pas ? Sinon y a Newton qui redouble…_

_\- Tu me charries là ?! Toi et Newton ? (T'es jaloux Cullen ?)_

_\- Ben quoi ? il est mignon et je sais de source sûre que je lui plais bien. _

_\- Mais lui aussi, il a un appareil dentaire, t'as pas peur de rester coincée si vous vous embrassez ? (enfoiré...)_

_\- Et toi, t'as pas peur qu'à la fac on te surnomme encore Edward aux mains d'argent ? (BIM)_

_\- C'est bon j'ai fini d'essuyer. _

_\- Mais il en reste encore plein !_

_\- T'as qu'à appeler Newton à la rescousse !"_

_Et voilà...Sérieux c'était pas la conversation la plus improbable qui soit ? _

_. . . . . . . ._

_\- J'le crois pas ! Il m'a embrassé ! Là y a genre dix minutes ! Fallait que je monte l'écrire sinon je vais peut être oublier. Et ça, je veux pas l'oublier ! C'était trop romantique ! Enfin non c'était trop sexy ! J'avais trop trop chaud et impossible de dormir. Je suis donc descendue pour aller me chercher de l'eau fraîche et sur qui je tombe ? Edward en boxer blanc..MAMAN ! Devant le frigo, porte ouverte en train de boire à la bouteille. Une pub pour un film X ..ça n'existe pas mais là ça aurait pu. Bref, je sursaute, il sursaute, il s'étouffe et je viens lui tapoter le dos en m'excusant. Il me repousse comme d'hab, je l'insulte, ça aussi c'est comme d'hab et là il se met à rire. Là j'me dis mon pauvre t'as craqué ça y est et là il me dit de regarder mon débardeur. Et putain, il buvait pas de l'eau ce bâtard ! mais une saleté de yaourt à la fraise et en venant l'aider, je me suis collée à lui et j'en avais partout. Débardeur bleu clair taché au niveau des seins super ! Réflexe, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je fulmine mais lui, ce qu'il m'a fait mais ce qu'il m'a fait ! D'abord, rien à faire, il s'est pas nettoyé, genre ça dégouline tant pis et il a pris un torchon et s'est mis en tête de me nettoyer moi ?! J'étais choquée ! Il a décroisé mes bras et il a frotté le torchon sur mon débardeur. Et quand monsieur s'est rendu compte que ça servait à rien, il s'est penché sur l'îlot central pour faire couler de l'eau du robinet, mouiller le torchon et revenir sur moi. Le contraste m'a fait sursauté et là il s'est excusé. Edward Cullen s'est excusé, attention les grenouilles vont tomber du ciel ! Et c'est pas tout, mon débardeur était donc taché et mouillé et mes seins ben forcément se sont mis à pointer grrr je me suis raclée la gorge tellement j'étais gênée. Heureusement qu'on était dans la pénombre, je devais être rouge tomate ! Et c'est à peu près là qu'il s'est avancé. Ses yeux me lâchaient pas quoi et je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Il a posé ses lèvres sur moi se foutant de tout genre l'eau coulait, le yaourt sur son torse me tâchait encore plus et puis on est censé se haïr quoi ! Mais non, là ses lèvres touchaient les miennes putain ! J'ai failli gémir.. C'était notre deuxième baiser mais celui là il était encore plus wow ! Et quand sa langue a forcé ma bouche...OH MAMAN ! __Ma langue s'est pris comme une décharge électrique et j'ai dû forcer pour que mon cerveau ne parte pas en bouillie. Et tout est allé très vite ensuite. Il m'a bloqué contre l'îlot et son corps super sculpté s'est frotté à moi. Moi en petite culotte bleue foncée..satanée culotte pas discrète..J'étais trempée ! Et lui ben je crois pas qu'il en ai une toute petite finalement… Bref, il s'enfonce dans ma bouche genre à la recherche de mes amygdales et moi je m'accroche à ses cheveux, sérieux ils m'avaient trop manqué ses cheveux ! Ils sont tout doux, c'est le bordel et c'est trop sexy quand il passe sa main dedans, je pourrais passer ma vie à le mater faire ça. Donc mes mains dans ses cheveux, une de ses mains à lui sous mon débardeur, il remonte, je descends l'une des miennes sur son bras, il remonte plus haut et se met à effleurer l'ovale de mon sein. Je gémis, là j'ai pas pu me retenir et lui sourit j'en suis sûre, tout en penchant sa tête à gauche puis à droite et encore à gauche, toujours sa langue dans ma bouche et ma main caresse son biceps musclé. Je manque presque d'air et quand il me touche tout le sein et qu'il se presse plus fort contre mon pubis WOW je suis prête à tout ! Sauf que comme une gourdasse, j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne. Et genre celle qui a été cassée. Mais j'avais pas capté moi et puis je pensais pas qu'il aurait mal. Il s'est séparé de moi en une seconde même pas ! Flash éclair le gars ! Et il s'est cassé. Et en grognant je crois. Bon il est toujours un peu con mais sans dec c'était trop bon ! Demain je vais aller lui parler. Je suis trop trop heureuse ! ...Faut que j'appelle Jake. _

_. . . . . . _

_\- Plus jamais. _

_Je le hais ce sale fils de pute ! C'est la dernière fois qu'il se fout de ma gueule ! Maintenant c'est lui qui va pleurer !_

_. . . . . . _

_\- Je sais pas pourquoi j'insiste comme ça. Même Lili en a marre de moi. Mais pourquoi il me déteste comme ça ? Avant il se moquait de moi ou s'énervait contre moi et maintenant, il ne m'adresse même plus la parole ! Il fait comme si j'étais transparente ! Je le déteste ! Je voudrais qu'il crève ! j'en ai marre de lui ! J'en ai marre de l'avoir dans ma tête ! J'en ai marre de me poser toutes ces questions ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? C'est pas juste ! Edward t'es pas juste avec moi ! Au début de l'été tu m'embrassais et là tu me fuis du regard. Tu m'as laissé sous la pluie tout à l'heure. Moi qui voulais juste une explication. Je veux juste savoir et après c'est promis, je te laisserais tranquille ! Je te le jure ! Dis-moi, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ! Pourquoi tu me hais comme ça ! Pardon, pardon de pas être venue te voir après l'accident ! Pardon pour ta main ! Je voulais pas que tu souffres ! Je voulais juste être avec toi ! On était bien tous les deux ! J'avais enfin quelqu'un à qui parler vraiment ! J'avais enfin un meilleur ami et puis quand on s'est embrassé la première fois, c'était ma première fois et mon cœur s'est mis à grossir si fort dans ma poitrine pour toi ..Tu me manques tellement ! Y a des trucs que j'ai oublié mais toi rien, j'ai rien oublié de toi, j'y arrive pas et ça me tue ! ça me tue de pas savoir. Je vais devenir dingue et je veux pas, tu entends ? Je veux pas devenir folle ! Mais toi tu es cruel ! Tu es implacable ! Tu es un monstre d'égoïsme et tu as osé me laisser seule par terre sous la pluie ! Et pour ça, tu va payer. Tu vas me le payer. _

_. . . . . . . _

Putain ! J'ai vraiment été un connard ! Et en la lisant, je suis partagé entre lui en vouloir de m'avoir manipulé de la sorte et lui reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas eu tort de le faire.

Petit carnet, que faire ?

Et si pour commencer, je l'appelais ?

Je prends le téléphone sur la tablette suspendue qui me sert de chevet et soudain repense au texto que j'ai reçu et qu'Emmett n'a pas effacé. Je fais valser alors mon écran d'accueil pour ouvrir ma messagerie et trouve le texto. Je ferme les yeux un moment, hésitant et puis inspire profondément avant de le lire.

"Pardon."

Ok. Je l'appelle.

Sauf que je reçois un appel justement et grommelle en entendant la voix de Jake au bout du fil. Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que la voiture est prête. La mauvaise, c'est que ça va me coûter une blinde. Je raccroche et check mon compte en ligne. Et là j'ai mal. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel pour m'excuser auprès de papi qui de là haut rêve probablement de m'étrangler de prendre cet argent qui devait servir à mes études pour ma caisse hybride - qui plus est (papi n'était pas très écolo) - avant de transférer la somme vers mon compte courant. Je laisse ensuite tomber mon Iphone sur le lit et fonce me préparer. Aujourd'hui, je fais un peu plus gaffe à mon style vestimentaire tout simplement parce que j'en ai envie et certainement pas pour me la jouer devant ce putain de clébard qui vient de se taper ma meuf et commande, je l'espère, le dernier Uber de ma vie. Ou du moins de ma vie à jeun. (Ma vie bourrée ça c'est Uber obligé !). En sortant par l'entrée principale, je croise Jess et lui sers un sourire fake au possible.

"Hey bo gosse, enfin te voilà !

\- Salut Jess et ciao Jess, je dois y aller.

\- Non déjà ? Tu bosses ce soir ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Bon alors à ce soir. "

Super…

Je lui fais un signe de la main et fonce retrouver la berline noire qui m'attend devant le bar.

Durant le trajet qui me mène au garage, ma jambe bouge frénétiquement et je reste silencieux. Silencieux mais nerveux. Je mate le paysage défiler et le temps me semble trop long. Le chauffeur tente de faire la conversation mais rien n'y fait, je ne me décoince pas et réponds à peine poliment. Et au bout d'une grosse demie heure, la berline ralentit.

"Voilà, vous y êtes monsieur. Heureux de retrouver votre voiture j'imagine.

\- Oh oui !

\- C'est votre première ?

\- Oui. Un cadeau de ma mère.

\- Vous êtes un fils chanceux.

\- Oui, très. (La chance, c'est tout moi ça !)

\- Bonne journée alors.

\- Vous de même."

Je sors du véhicule et tremble presque en soufflant. C'est fou d'être mal à l'aise comme ça ! Calme toi Edward, ça va bien se - Tente-je de me convaincre. Mais non, je ne termine pas ma phrase mentale et ce parce que devant moi se dresse le pire des tableaux. Bella de dos et Jake - tous les deux, ensemble. Ma nuque craque et j'avance vers eux les poings serrés. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a déjà capté mais moi je vois bien quand il pose une main sur ses fesses et même si Bella la lui fait retirer, je feule et imagine combien il serait doux de la lui arracher.

"Jacob, Bella.

Elle sursaute et se retourne manquant de trébucher, sur ..du rien. Lui me sers un de ces sourires ultra bright qui me donne tout simplement envie de gerber et j'use de tout mon contrôle pour rester courtois.

\- Edward ! Cool t'es venu vite. Comment va ?

\- Bien merci. Alors ma voiture ?

J'ignore Bella. Je l'ignore pour ne pas faire voler en éclat ma bonne résolution qui est de ne pas finir en taule pour violence et coups aggravés.

\- Elle est comme neuve ! Je vais te chercher les papiers. Je reviens.

\- Ok.

Et là, c'est le drame. Il me laisse seul avec elle. J'essaie du mieux que je peux de ne pas paraître enragé et me balance légèrement sur mes pieds en rangeant mes poings dans les poches de mon trois quart. Je regarde le sol et fais style de patienter.

\- Merci pour hier.

\- C'est normal.

_Putain meuf, il avait sa main sur ton cul et tu me parles comme si de rien n'était ?!_

\- Alice m'a dit ce que tu lui avais dit. Que tu ne voulais pas que je sois seule. Et c'est gentil. T'as été vraiment gentil.

\- Ouais ça m'arrive parfois. Ton coude ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va, j'évite les gradins…- _non t'es pas drôle _\- ... Euh, je savais pas que tu devais venir ici aujourd'hui.

\- Il...m'a appelé.

\- Edward, tu peux me regarder quand on se parle tu sais.

_Me pousse pas putain !_

Je lève les sourcils et relève un peu la tête. Voilà je la regarde. Elle est contente ?

\- Il fait quoi ton mec là avec les papiers ? J'suis assez pressé en fait.

Dire ça mais dire ça, comment ça me coûte putain de merde !

\- Tu veux que j'aille le lui dire ? Tu dois vite rentrer à l'appart ?

\- Non non c'est bon.

_Et me contredis pas surtout hein ?!_

Et, je vis plus à l'appart.

\- Oh ? Mais tu vis où ?

\- Dans un studio.

\- Mais, mais t'es tout seul ?

\- Et ? Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde en fait. Enfin, plus maintenant.

\- Edward.

\- Ecoute, euh par contre y a juste un truc que je voulais te dire. Tu sais le soir à la maison du lac en été quand on s'est….Ben tu m'as pas fait mal quand tu as touché ma main. J'ai juste eu honte...Honte que tu touches mes cicatrices et j'ai mal réagi parce que ..Parce que je suis con et que je fais des trucs très cons comme nous jeter dans la flotte. Désolé d'ailleurs pour ça aussi.

Elle me regarde presque horrifiée ou choquée, je sais pas. Une main sur sa gorge, elle me fixe et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle pourrait pleurer là tout de suite - _Hé ouais cocotte, je l'ai lu ton fichu carnet - _

\- Edward, il faut qu'on se parle.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Tout a été dit (ou écrit) il me semble.

\- Et voilà les papiers et les clefs. Tu veux l'essayer ?

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir mais il arrive à point nommé.

\- Non c'est bon, j'te fais confiance. Tu sais t'occuper de ces dames.

_Enfoiré... _

\- Ah ah ! Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Tiens, ça c'est ce que je te dois. Dis-je en lui donnant la liasse de billet.

Il me pique ma nana et mon blé et je dois encore lui sourire et dire merci. Putain !

\- Hé ben c'est nickel ! Tu veux que je t'avance la voiture ?

\- Non ! Merci, je la vois. Je vais vous laisser.

Je les regarde une dernière fois comme s'il fallait que je me torture un peu plus en gravant mentalement cette image d'eux - parfait petit couple-

\- Edward s'il te plait. Tente t-elle de me retenir, les yeux cette fois bien embués.

\- Bella, Jake."

Je peux plus là. Je suffoque et vire mon écharpe de mon cou avant qu'elle ne devienne corde. J'appuie sur le bip et ma caisse réagit. J'entre vite, me ceinture, règle le rétro, actionne le levier crystal et enfonce la pédale de l'accélérateur. Retrouver ma caisse aurait dû être un super moment, au lieu de ça, je fuis à bord de ma Volvo et je détale avant de m'effondrer. Sur la route, bien loin d'eux à présent, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche intérieure et le pose sur son socle. Le contact se fait automatiquement et j'appelle Rosalie.

"Edward, ça va ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux passer ?

\- Non, je peux pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Parle-moi, t'es où ?

\- Dans ma caisse.

\- Tu conduis ? T'es sobre au moins ?!

\- Oui et oui. Rose, si je te pose une question, tu me jures de me dire la vérité ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'à toi je dirais toujours la vérité. On se l'est promis.

\- Bella, elle est chez toi cette semaine.

\- Oui.

\- Quel jour ?

\- Tu me demandes quand est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ?

\- Oui.

\- Lundi.

PUTAIN !

\- Merci Rosie.

\- Mais Edward, je ne crois pas que-

\- Laisse tomber. Je les ai vu. Elle n'a pas nié.

\- Oh Edward !

\- C'est..PUTAIN ! ...J'te laisse, il faut que je me concentre sur la route.

\- Edward faut qu'on se voit. Promets-le moi !

\- Dans la semaine, oui, c'est promis.

\- Envoie moi un texto quand t'arrives.

\- Ok."

Je raccroche et enfonce mes doigts dans le cuir de mon volant. Mes yeux piquent des larmes qui ne sortiront pas et j'hurle à plein poumons tellement j'ai les nerfs là ! Et à force de rouler bien au dessus de la vitesse autorisée, j'arrive à destination bien plus vite que prévu. Je gare la caisse et envoie un texto à Rose avant de sortir et de foncer vers le bar. Je me penche sur le comptoir pour prendre une bouteille, un verre et retire de ma poche des billets pour les mettre dans la caisse, histoire de pas trop boire à crédit. Je monte ensuite les étages pour atteindre le studio que je squatte et ferme à clef derrière moi. Je vire mes effets perso de mes poches, retire mon manteau et m'installe sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec ma nouvelle copine : la bouteille de Whisky. La journée passe du coup bien plus vite entre clopes et alcool. Mais c'est bien plus embrumé que j'arrive au taff, le soir venu.

"On dirait que tu t'es défoncé à la colle. Me dit Peter en me voyant débarquer, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux.

\- J'y penserais pour demain.

\- Tu peux pas taffer comme ça Anthon'.

\- Mais si.

\- Mais non ! Prends ça. Il me tend un cachet que je croque sans demander mon reste.

T'as mangé ?

\- Nope.

\- Super. Tu veux vraiment te faire virer.

\- Nope.

\- Bon. Reste-là, je vais te faire un sandwich.

\- Au jambon ?

\- Bah oui ! C'est pas toujours au jambon pour éponger tout cet alcool dans ton sang ?!

\- Je commence à le croire. Merde ça tangue.

\- Sans déconner ! Tiens mange lentement stupido !"

Je m'exécute et prends le temps de mâcher. Ce sandwich sera mon premier repas du jour et d'ailleurs, je crois bien ne rien avoir mangé hier non plus. Merde, je deviens anorexique. Manquait plus que ça ! Une fois repus et bien plus cohérent, je prends mon poste et fais le taff correctement. Peter me surveille du coin de l'oeil et refuse pour moi tous les verres qu'on m'offre. C'est d'un chiant ! Mais une fois qu'il termine son service, soit une heure avant la fermeture, j'en profite pour rencontrer miss Vodka. Très très sympa la Russie ! Les derniers clients traînent et l'alcool coule à flot. De mon côté du bar en tout cas. Beaucoup plus détendu et plus souriant qu'au début de cette journée de merde, je n'envoie pas Jess sur les roses et lui offre même un verre. Je suis un mec gentil comme le disait l'autre là.

"T'es bourré.

\- Moi ? Nope.

\- Si t'es dead. Tes yeux sont ultra brillants.

\- Sérieux, c'est à ça que tu le vois ?

\- Chez toi oui et aussi parce que bourré, tu sais pas baiser.

\- Meuf, t'abuses. Je suis pas aussi fini que la fois où je t'ai ramené chez moi.

\- Ah ouais, tu crois ?

\- Déjà là j'ai mangé et je ne te vois pas floue.

\- Tu me voyais floue ?

\- Oui, j'ai même raté ta hanche.

\- Donc tu t'en souviens.

\- Je me souviens de la première partie de la soirée mais pas du reste de la nuit dans ma chambre.

\- Du strip ?

\- Tu m'as fait un strip ?

\- Merde la honte !

\- Pour moi ouais !

\- Au fait, t'as fait quoi de mon string ?

\- Tu veux pas le savoir..

\- J't'aime bien bourré. T'es mignon.

\- Oh, tu m'aimes bien..

\- Oui…"

Donc, je me souviens avoir fini mon set au bar, avoir réussi à faire la caisse, à ranger et à tout fermer. Je me souviens être sorti avec Jess pour rejoindre un autre bar. Avoir fumé avec elle et je crois même avoir mangé un hot dog en chemin. Je me souviens des blagues incroyablement pourries mais qui l'ont faites rire à s'en tenir les côtes et du froid. Fait super froid dehors. Par contre, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour atterrir sur cette banquette entre Jess et ses deux copines super tactiles. On dirait qu'elles sont sorties de nul part et si j'ai bien compris, c'est moi le mec chanceux que tout le monde mate. Mais y a trop de mains et trop de parfums différents et puis trop de mots susurrés à mon oreille. Je profite d'une pause pour attraper le poignet de Jess et lui dire que c'est mort pour le plan à quatre.

"Là je suis dead.

\- Non ! T'es sérieux ?

\- J'assurerais pas tes deux copines.

\- Et moi ?

\- Quoi toi ?

\- Et si y avait juste moi ?"

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me supplie presque de répondre positivement. J'hésite et quand elle s'avance pour m'embrasser, je l'esquive et frôle sa joue de la mienne. J'attrape la base de sa nuque avec ma main et embrasse la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de lui glisser à l'oreille un "pas ici." Elle frissonne et se dégage de moi pour me servir un sourire coquin. Puis me prend la main et m'attire à l'extérieur sans se soucier de ses deux potes. Nous revenons au bar et passons par les couloirs qui mènent au studio. Elle me plaque contre un des murs et tente de m'embrasser à nouveau mais je refuse et lui prends les poignets. La maintenant fermement, je la retourne face au mur et me place derrière elle. Ma tête dans son cou, je l'informe que je ne l'embrasserais pas. Elle chouine mais un bon coup de rein lui coupe l'envie de râler. Enfin, pas de cette façon...

Je fais glisser son manteau le long de ses bras et le jette au sol. J'entreprends de la caresser et passe une main sous le fin tissu de sa robe à bretelle pour palper son sein. Elle pointe et je pince son téton entre deux de mes doigts. Elle gémit et j'embrasse son épaule. Elle ondule du cul contre moi et mon autre main descend sur son ventre et bien plus bas. Je peux sentir qu'elle est chaude et humide pour moi. Comme je les aime. D'un mouvement rapide et brutal, je la retourne et prends son visage en coupe. Elle me réclame et je joue avec ses nerfs. Je vais pour l'embrasser mais au dernier moment attrape sa gorge et lui relève la tête pour accéder à son cou que j'embrasse et mords sans aucune délicatesse. Ses gémissements se font plus bruyants et me donnent envie d'en finir. Je la lâche alors pour défaire ma ceinture et dézippe ma braguette. Elle trépigne et j'attrape ses jambes pour la soulever et la crocheter. Ma main s'attarde sur son cul et un flash me percute. Sa main à lui sur sa fesse à elle. Je manque de la laisser tomber et me secoue la tête pour me concentrer. Je resserre ma prise et elle accroche ses jambes autour de moi. Je pourrais la défoncer là. Je pourrais si ..Je bandais. Mais putain ça vient pas ! Je me frotte à elle et joue du bassin pour simuler contre son entrée et stimuler ma bite mais toujours rien.

"Anthon', Anthon', Anthony ! Insiste t-elle.

_Putain oui c'est moi !_

\- Désolé. Avoue-je presque essoufflé contre son cou.

\- Repose-moi.

Et j'obéis. Une fois sur ses jambes, elle passe ses mains sur ses joues transpirantes et je m'affaisse contre le mur.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

\- Tu vois je t'avais dit que t'étais trop dead.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Enfin pas que.

\- C'est moi ?

\- Non, c'est moi..Putain !

Je me prends littéralement la tête et me désespère d'être à ce point con.

\- Laisse-moi essayer, me dit-elle en passant une main dans mon fute. Mais au contact de ses doigts sur ma queue, je me braque et la repousse.

\- Laisse tomber Jess, je peux pas.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ?

\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui."

**\- Jour 11 -**

Y a pas grand chose à dire. J'ai passé la journée comme à mon arrivée dans la piaule hier soir. A taper des poings sur le mur, à chialer et à gerber dans la corbeille à papier ou dans les chiottes. Et là, ce sont de vrais larmes. Je m'en veux putain ! Je m'en veux d'être un tel connard et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trompé alors que merde on est pas ensemble, on est pas un couple et on ne l'a jamais été ! Et puis surtout, la savoir avec lui. La savoir contre lui. Sur lui. Mouillée pour lui. Remplie par lui. Je vais finir par en crever à vomir comme ça.

Il est seize heures quand, je n'ai plus aucune substance à vomir à part quelques crachats de sang et même ça, ça ne me fait plus aucun effet. Elle m'a guéri si ça se trouve ! Je ris jaune tout seul comme un con et tousse jusqu'à devoir essuyer quelques gouttes écarlates du revers de la main. Je me suis niqué la trachée à force de régurgiter. Je prends alors sur moi et me lève pour boire un peu d'eau ..Et puis plus rien. Je me suis assoupi. A mon réveil, il est minuit passé - l'heure des sorcières. Et en parlant d'elles, je trouve un message de ma sœur me demandant de la rappeler. Ce que je fais, sans me soucier de savoir si elle dort ou pas.

"Hey Edward, devines où je suis ?

\- A la maison vu qu'on est jeudi soir et que demain t'as cours.

\- T'es malade ?

\- Non, j'ai trop fumé, mens-je pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- Oh. Euh non, je suis à la sortie du ciné avec tout le monde. Je t'ai laissé un message pour que tu viennes avec nous. C'est nul t'as loupé un super film.

\- De toute façon, je devais bosser ce soir. Désolé.

\- Tu veux nous rejoindre boire un verre. _Me parlez plus jamais d'alcool, pitié ! _

\- Non écoute, je suis claqué, je vais passer pour cette fois.

J'entends mes potes derrière me crier de bouger mon cul mais j'arrive à peine à tenir debout donc non.

\- Tu les entends ? T'es sûr tu veux pas ? On pourrait te rejoindre vers ton nouveau chez toi pour t'éviter trop de trajet.

\- Y a pas vraiment d'endroits pour se poser près d'ici.

\- Oh et là où tu bosses ?

\- Non, c'est pas trop l'ambiance.

\- Ah. Bon ben j'insiste pas alors.

\- Merci Alice.

\- On se voit demain ?

\- Ouais. On fait ça. Je t'appelle. Te couche pas trop tard sérieux.

\- Oui, promis papa."

Elle raccroche, mon cœur se serre. Et mes nerfs lâchent à nouveau. Je ne sais pas si B était avec eux. L'imaginer y être et avec Jake fait monter la bile à nouveau et je me reprends avant de vomir mes dents, chassant cette idée à la con de ma tête. Emmett n'aurait jamais accepté ça, pas aussi tôt. Je me focus alors sur ce que j'ai entendu et n'arrive pas à déterminer si elle était présente ou non. Mais si elle avait été là, j'aurais aimé la voir. - _T'es vraiment trop con !_ \- Ce qui est vraiment trop con c'est de l'avoir laissé faire, me dis-je - Et après tout, je pleure sur des suppositions et des textes inachevés. Mais putain, elles sont où mes explications ? Ils sont où ses arguments et elle est passée où ma colère ? C'est peut être les idées d'un pauvre mec malade et à bout de tout mais sans déconner, je veux l'avoir cette discussion ou cette dispute et je vais pas finir ma vie dans ce putain de trou à rat à pas pouvoir avancer ni même baiser !

Demain…

**\- Jour 12 - **

Vendredi matin. J'ai la dalle ! Je nettoie le bordel phénoménal et me prépare. Aujourd'hui, je reprends ma vie en main ! J'ai tellement bien touché le fond hier qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mort, je me relève. Je descends par l'escalier de secours, en vérifiant bien que mon bosse ne traîne pas encore sur le trottoir d'en face et prends ma caisse. Direction, le petit déjeuner. J'entre dans le Diner, d'un pas confiant et retrouve notre table libre. Je m'y installe, rabats ma capuche et commande le plus copieux des petits dej qui existe sur leur carte. La serveuse n'en revient pas_se_ de l'appétit que j'ai, on dirait Emmett un jour de match. Et d'ailleurs, selfie que j'envoie à Rosalie. Elle m'appelle direct et hallucine.

"Tu sais que s'il voit ça, il va te faire la gueule ?!

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu ne lui montreras pas.

\- T'as l'air d'être passé sous un bus par contre.

\- Ouais j'te raconterais. J'ai failli baiser.

\- Et tu t'es fait tabasser ?

\- Non, j'ai vomi.

\- Edward t'es dégeulasse !

\- Tu sèches les cours pour moi ?

\- Impossible, je suis en plein exam là.

\- Et tu me téléphones ?

\- Je ...C'est pas faux. J'te rappelle !"

Sacrée Rose !

Je termine mon petit dej et mate la table devant moi. J'ose ou j'ose pas…?

Allé si, j'le fais. Je prends en photo la gravure de nos prénoms sur ladite table et l'envoie à Bella sans commentaire.

"Bon app" me répond t-elle en texto. Je la remercie et règle la note sans attendre une réponse de sa part.

Capuche à nouveau en place et lunettes de soleil, je quitte le Diner et reprends ma caisse pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la ville. Une fois garé, je regarde mon téléphone et découvre un nouveau message.

"Tu m'as gardé un muffin au moins.

\- Myrtille ?

\- Évidemment voyons !

\- Peut être…

\- J'ai faim maintenant, c'est malin !

\- Je suis dans un bon jour et je pourrais éventuellement te l'apporter à la sortie des cours.

\- Je peux pas, je dois rentrer direct chez moi. Mon père…

\- Tristesse..Je vais devoir manger ce muffin.

\- Non !

\- Alors bats-toi pour l'avoir.

\- Je veux une preuve d'abord.

Soit. J'envoie alors une photo du paquet provenant du restau et reçois en retour un selfie d'elle en classe faisant la moue.

\- Tu réclames ma pitié ?

\- Oui. J'ai trop faim !

\- Je suis sur que ton mec pourra t'en offrir un, il vient de se faire une belle com sur la réparation d'une hybride.

Et BIM !

\- C'est pas mon mec.

\- Oh la lâcheuse ! tout ça pour un muffin à la myrtille…

\- Non mais sérieux. C'est toi, tu t'es fait des films.

\- Ah ouais ? Et tu m'y as pas aidé peut être ?!

\- Peut être un chouilla ?

\- Prends moi pour un con ...

\- Moi ? Jamais !

\- Ok, alors prouve-le !

\- Comment ?

\- Démerde-toi !"

Putain mais en fait, elle me prend réellement pour un abruti et elle s'est bien vengée la saleté ! C'était pas au choix ! Je sors de ma voiture et me dirige vers le centre médical. _Ouais, je sais, je suis fou_. Je passe la porte et n'oublie pas de bouger les mains et de respirer. Surtout de respirer. Mais impossible, je commence déjà à baliser et ressors direct. Bon. Deuxième essai. Je me calme et entre à nouveau. Là sans réfléchir, je me dirige vers la banque d'accueil et m'entretient avec l'hôtesse. Je lui explique ma démarche et surtout mon problème tout en me tenant au comptoir pour ne pas flancher. Elle ne me prend pas tout de suite pour un cinglé, ce qui est un bon début et me fait passer en priorité pour que je puisse en finir vite. Et ça c'est cool. Sauf qu'une fois assis sur le grand fauteuil entouré d'éprouvettes, je commence à me sentir partir et me tire vite fait. Bon ben c'est pas gagné. Dernière option, appeler du renfort. J'appelle donc Jasper et Emmett qui me rejoignent vingt minutes plus tard.

"Nom de Zeus mec t'as vraiment coupé tes cheveux ?!

\- Dis-moi que t'as été chez le coiffeur !

\- Oui. Roo c'est pas si horrible, si ?

\- Non ça passe en plus. C'est juste qu'on a pas l'habitude.

\- Bon c'est quoi le plan ? "

Le plan.. Il n'est pas fameux mais c'est mon dernier essai.

J'entre alors une troisième fois mais cette fois-ci accompagné et déjà, je me sens mieux.

On nous fait patienter, puis lorsque c'est mon tour, Emmett me pousse légèrement pour me décoller du lino. J'enlève mon blouson et mon sweat puis me recale sur le fauteuil. Je remonte la manche de mon t-shirt, pose le bras sur l'accoudoir et serre le poing fort à m'en blanchir les jointures. L'infirmière, super douce me pose le garrot et cherche une veine. J'ai l'impression qu'on va y passer la nuit mais très vite en fait, elle tapote dessus et satisfaite, me frotte le bras avec un coton imbibé et déclare :

"Messieurs vous êtes prêts ?

Mes amis acquiescent et tandis que Jasper me bloque les jambes, Emmett me plaque énergiquement sur le fauteuil. Je suis foutu.

\- Ferme les yeux Edward et respire fort. .

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. un, deux. Et là, elle n'attend pas le trois avant de me piquer.

Je me débats comme je peux en sentant l'aiguille entrer dans ma peau et tente de rester conscient un maximum. Elle retire le garrot et me félicite. La sensation d'aspiration est étrange et à un moment donné je me risque à ouvrir les yeux pour voir. Et là, je le vois. Mon sang sortir de mon corps pour passer dans l'aiguille et remplir les réservoirs des éprouvettes. Putain je l'ai fait !

Vous pouvez desserrer la main, Edward.

J'obéis et pompe un peu dans le vide. Elle pose un nouveau coton à la base de l'aiguille et la retire d'un geste rapide et précis.

Appuyez ici je vous prie.

\- Vous croyez que je peux ?

\- C'est un coton Edward, oui vous pouvez.

Je m'exécute devant les yeux ébahis de Jay. Et gagne un beau morceau de sparadrap pour tenir mon 'pansement'.

\- Messieurs, je pense que vous pouvez lâcher votre ami. Vous avez réussi !"

C'est l'effervescence dans le labo et lorsqu'elle me donne le papier avec tous les renseignements pour les résultats, je n'ai qu'une envie, aller voir Bella.

Nous sortons du centre et j'ai les jambes qui flageolent mais le kiff putain d'avoir vaincu cette peur ! Bon pas tout seul et en fermant les yeux mais quand même, pour moi, c'est déjà une victoire.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Un deuxième muffin à la myrtille ?

\- Non, j'ai fait un truc incroyable.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Quand t'auras trouvé le moyen de me voir au lieu de rentrer chez papa Swan…"

Emmett me prend dans ses bras, trop heureux de ce moment. Puis tout à coup..

"Attends tu écrivais à qui là ?

\- A Bella.

\- T'es sérieux ? Mais quoi Edward, en deux jours il s'est passé quoi pour que d'un coup tout s'arrange ?

\- Attends rien n'est arrangé. On est toujours en froid et elle se fout toujours bien de ma gueule mais...Je m'en tape un peu en fait. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de chialer. Et puis faut que je vous raconte.."

Je les entraîne dans un pub non loin de là et leur balance toute l'histoire. Ils ont très envie de me taper mais mon 'passage à vide' les touche (forcément entre mecs..) et ils décident que j'ai été bien assez puni. En revanche, ils refusent de me voir dormir une nuit de plus au studio et pour ne pas que je me défile, m'accompagne au bar pour récupérer mes affaires. Je laisse une note dans le bureau de Garrett pour le remercier, lui rendre les clefs et lui promets de venir bosser ce soir.

Et sur le retour, je reçois un nouveau message de Bella.

"J'abandonne. J'ai pas réussi. Mange le muffin et dis-lui bien que j'ai tout essayé.

J'attends d'arriver chez nous pour lui répondre et tout en tapant les mots sur le clavier, je ne me rends pas compte mais je me dirige vers ma chambre sans peur, ni crainte.

\- Dommage pour nous.

\- Carrément ?

\- Ça dépend. Tu me demandes une seconde chance ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît Ward !

\- Tu peux te libérer demain soir ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors, on verra…

\- Et mon muffin ?"

Je m'affale sur mon matelas, sourire aux lèvres même si rien n'est fait. Juste le kiff d'être de retour et de voir le soleil à travers les fenêtres en arcade de ma chambre.

"Hey les gars, le pansement est super adhérent comment on fait pour - AIE !"

**\- Jour 13 - **

J'ai une de ces patates moi ce matin ! Mon lit m'avait trop manqué ! Je me lève de bonne heure et prépare le petit déjeuner pour mes colocs. Je suis un nouvel homme sans dec et je découpe les oranges avec un couteau super aiguisé - même pas peur ! Emmett se ramène, ameuté par l'odeur des œufs brouillés et je ne suis même pas vénère de le voir débarquer en kimono ouvert et donc à poil en dessous. Jasper nous rejoint encore endormi mais ravi de voir autant de bouffe sur le comptoir. Même la musique a repris sa place dans ma tête et c'est en rythme que nous prenons notre petit dej du week end.

"Alors ça lui a plu ?

Entre deux bouchées, je cherche sur mon smartphone et lui montre un selfie de Bella serrant amoureusement son muffin à la myrtille tant attendu. Hier, après s'être arrêté à l'appart, j'ai repris la caisse pour aller jusqu'au lycée et j'ai déposé le fameux muffin empaqueté sur le capot de la voiture de Bella. Et je suis reparti. Enfin..Je me suis garé un peu plus loin pour l'observer et un peu aussi pour vérifier si l'autre n'allait pas venir la chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voilà qui arrive et qui découvre mon présent. C'était génial de la voir aussi souriante. Se foutant du monde qui l'entoure, elle sort son téléphone et prend une photo d'elle et de son muffin. Elle me l'envoie et je pouffe en découvrant le résultat.

\- Wow Eddychou, t'as trop géré !

\- J'avoue, c'est mignon.

\- Ce soir elle vient au bar.

\- Ah.

\- Quoi, c'est mauvais ?

\- Ben non mais si y a Jess…

\- Elle est trop vexée pour revenir.

\- Y a de quoi, non ?

\- J'avoue"

. . . . .

"Alice t'es sûre pour la couleur là ?

\- Oui ! Bleu c'est super class !

\- Et les pompes, marron obligé ?

\- Ah bah oui. Ou alors des Stan Smith mais c'est plus pour l'été. Donc havane.

\- Marron.

\- Non Havane.

\- C'est pas une couleur ça.

\- Tu m'énerves !"

Une fois devant le miroir, je me surprends à aimer. Alice est survoltée de jouer à la poupée avec son grand frère et c'est pas si mal de lui faire plaisir. Ça change de d'habitude, quoi. J'ai mis un temps fou à retrouver mes tympans après lui avoir demandé de m'accompagner faire du shopping cet après midi mais à part ça, ça fait plaisir. Je prends donc le costume complet et salue une nouvelle fois papi pour la thune - ouais ben là c'est pour la bonne cause - Et nous emmène goûter dans notre café français préféré.

"T'as un truc à te faire pardonner toi.

\- Oui et non. Je vais juste vachement mieux.

\- Tu as l'air.

\- Dis par contre si Bella et moi on se met ensemble, dis-je en prenant mon temps pour sortir tous les mots de cette phrase, est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas-

\- M'en mêler ?

\- J'allais dire me faire chier mais c'est mieux ça."

Elle rit, un bout de gâteau dans la bouche et manque de s'étouffer. J'éclate de rire à mon tour et le goûter se finit en bataille de bouffe. Si Emmett avait vu ça …

Le serveur du café nous prie de sortir avant de nous sortir et nous nous retrouvons dehors couverts de sucre glace et de chocolat et surtout à peu près sûrs de devoir se trouver un nouveau café préféré. Je ramène ensuite Alice à l'appart et file me préparer pour la soirée.

"C'est quoi le programme pour vous ce soir ? Leur demande-je en attachant le bouton de ma manche.

\- Pizza et jeux vidéos.

\- Cool. Vous nous en garderez ? Je vais tenter de finir tôt ce soir.

\- Je vais appeler Rosie pour qu'elle en prenne une de plus alors.

\- Em' t'es un gouffre vieux !

\- J'te botterais bien le cul mais t'es trop chic.

J'enfile ma veste et pose devant tout le monde.

\- Alors ? Je l'emballe ou je l'emballe pas ?

Alice sautille vers moi et rajuste ma cravate et surtout boutonne mon col.

\- C'est serré là. Dis-je étranglé.

\- C'est exprès. Tu me remercieras ce soir."

Je passe mon manteau et pique un marshmallow à Jasper avant de saluer tout le monde.

Arrivé au bar, j'ai le trac. Je passe devant le bureau manquant presque Charlotte - et pourtant vu son périmètre, j'ai presque honte -

"Alors les jumeaux sont prêts à découvrir la vie ?

\- Tu parles, je suis déjà à terme et toujours rien. Ils me fatiguent déjà.

Je tente un compliment sur son physique à peine disproportionné mais me loupe prodigieusement et reçois une tape sur l'avant-bras.

Garrett a changé la clientèle du bar ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Tu es si élégant.

\- Oh, le costume..Une amie me rejoint au bar ce soir. D'ailleurs, si je pouvais finir plus tôt..

\- Une amie hein ?! Un peu plus tôt ou indécemment plus tôt ?

\- Indécemment..Dis-je en grimaçant.

\- T'as de la chance que je sois là. Peter te remplacera.

\- Je t'adore toi !"

Je lui claque une bise et quitte son bureau pour rejoindre la salle. Je prépare la playlist, charge les bouteille sans trop me froisser, vérifie toutes les tables et ouvre la caisse. Peter vient partager des frites avec moi avant d'ouvrir et je prie pour que rien ne trouble cette soirée.

Vingt et une heure tapantes, les premiers clients s'agglutinent au bar et la zic bat son plein. Le weekend, le bar est plus branché et plus jeune. Les filles de joies sont remplacées par de la coke et du LSD mais les pourboires sont aussi plus juteux - alors bon tant que ça traîne pas sur mon bar -

Vingt et une heure trente, je compte les minutes et regarde la porte toutes les deux secondes. Peter me donne un coup de coude pour m'aider à me reconcentrer sur les commandes en cours et je souffle un peu de l'avoir tout le temps sur le dos. _Il va pas en pause un peu là …? _Passablement irrité et pressé de la voir, je secoue le shaker un peu trop énergiquement et réponds sèchement à l'une des clientes qui s'installe au bar.

"Excusez-moi.

\- Deux minutes.

\- Prenez votre temps monsieur Masen.

Soudain je tilt et me retourne.

\- Mademoiselle Prince. Pardonnez mon accueil. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

Bella me sourit, superbe dans ce que je crois être une robe croisée sur le devant et je m'avance un peu trop peut être mais putain j'en ai rien à foutre. Elle se mord la lèvre et caresse ma joue alors que les miennes papillonnent vers les siennes. Une décharge électrique de dingue me parcourt l'échine et finalement taquin ou sage, je dépose un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres maquillées.

Tu es superbe.

\- Le maquillage ça va ? Me demande t-elle en posant Pin up, la bouche en cœur.

\- Parfait. Ton rouge à lèvre donne envie..

\- Nude sombre.

\- Wow. Je suis très impressionné. Et ta robe a l'air très courte..

\- C'est un combi short en satin.

J'en reste sans voix. Elle se lève du tabouret et met les mains dans les poches en repliant une jambe façon sexy pour me montrer ses stiletos vertigineux. Comment vais-je faire pour passer sous un short…?

Tu aimes alors ?

\- Si j'aime ? J'adore ! Réponds-je en me mordant la lèvre d'envie.

Elle rougit et me sourit en coin..Les tics sont inversés, je crois ce soir…

\- Tu es très beau aussi.

\- Nouveau costume.

\- Il est wow ! Tourne-toi un peu ?

\- Tu veux mater mes fesses ?

\- Moi ?

Elle devient écarlate alors je me tourne discrètement - non parce que je bosse en fait hein - et lui offre ce qu'elle n'a pas osé me demander. Elle se racle la gorge et reprend place sur le tabouret face à moi.

\- Je t'offre un verre ?

\- Rien de fort, Je conduis.

\- Je vais te préparer un cocktail de fille mais shhh. ne dis rien, elles ont tendance à se vexer facilement quand on leur fait remarquer qu'elles tiennent moins bien l'alcool...

\- Que les mecs ?

\- Non, que leur mère !

\- C'est pas faux."

Je lui sors le grand jeu du barman et ses doigts passent sur les miens - J'aurais dû commencer par ça… Elle ne cesse de sourire et de rire à mes sarcasmes et les heures passent avec une étonnante rapidité. Dans moins d'une demie heure, nous serons loin d'ici et peut être que mon corps pourra enfin retrouver le sien.

"Merci pour hier.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Oui mais le muffin était trop bon.

\- Je n'allais pas y aller sans t'en rapporter un même si tu ne le méritais pas.

\- Je te dois une explication.

\- Et des excuses.

\- Et toi aussi.

\- C'est vrai. Je me penche sur le comptoir pour être le plus près possible d'elle et me lance.

Je suis désolé Bella. Pour tout. Pour mon comportement, mon égoïsme et toutes ces années perdues. Je suis le dernier des cons et je ne veux plus jamais te faire souffrir.

Ses yeux s'embuent, elle ne sait plus où se mettre et l'endroit était sans doute mal choisi mais tant pis, j'assume. Enfin moyennement quand je vois une larme fouler sa joue de porcelaine.

Hey pleure pas bébé, dis-je en recueillant sur mon pouce cette goutte sucrée-salée. Je la porte à ma bouche et par mon audace, la fais sourire à nouveau.

\- Tu es infernal.

\- Possible mais tu souris alors j'ai gagné. A toi.

\- Wow. J'ai beaucoup à dire. On attend la fin de ton service ?

\- Tu peux déjà t'excuser et me parler de Jake.

\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé en plan et de t'avoir fait autant de peine avec Jake. C'était rien. C'est pas qu'il n'a pas essayé mais j'ai pas pu - Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose, va falloir en parler d'ailleurs-

\- Tu m'as anéanti - Et là c'est moi qui m'embue.

\- Edward, non, pardon ! On peut finir cette conversation ailleurs ?

\- Oui, on arrête. De toute façon je finis dans dix minutes.

\- Ouf !

\- Juste une dernière question. Tu me détestes encore ?

\- Non, c'est tout le contraire. Edward, je t-

\- Bonsoir.

Apparaissent soudain les deux copines de Jess et mon sang se glace. Il était impossible qu'elles soient là ce soir et pourtant et parce que je suis définitivement un mec maudit, les voilà, devant moi, prenant en sandwich Bella pour mon plus grand déplaisir.

\- Mesdames, vous désirez commander quelque chose avant que je ne clôture ?

\- La même chose que d'habitude. Répondent-elle en chœur - ce qui est ultra flippant -

\- Très bien, je vous prépare ça tout de suite.

Je voudrais faire un clin d'œil à Bell's pour la détendre mais je peux pas, je ne veux pas attirer leur attention sur elle.

\- Anthony ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pas trop tassé ce soir.

\- C'est noté.

Elles se tournent vers Bella et s'incrustent, les pestes.

\- Il est souvent trop généreux sur l'alcool.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Il ne veut peut être pas vous saouler.

Mais qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires celle-là ! Surtout qu'elle est bien loin de la vérité…

\- Par contre lui, il ne faut pas qu'il boive trop. Ajoute la seconde vipère.

_C'est la merde. _

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?

\- Voilà vos cocktails mesdames.

_Cassez-vous !_

\- Parce que sinon, il ne bande pas."

O PUTAIN !

**. . . . . . **

**Oh Lili putain tu coupes salement là ! - Ouais je sais ! Et j'aime ! Pas vous ? ****Au prochain chapitre, on fait une pause mélo et on épice un peu tout ça…^^ ****Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'aime vous lire et vous répondre. Donc n'hésitez pas sérieux même en anglais je prends lol ! Pour les reviews en guest, je les lis bien évidement et je vous remercie. J'espère que Bella et Edward qui sont très complexes par leur passé, par cette envie d'être avec l'autre mais aussi et surtout par leur maladresse et leur caractère d'enfants terribles vous ont donné envie de les suivre encore et j'aime à penser qu'on est tous un peu borderline dans certaines relations mais que dans la vie, on sait ou on doit s'arrêter. Visiblement eux n'ont pas cette limite et c'est tant mieux ! J'aime les pousser et l'histoire n'est pas terminée…**

**Alors, à la semaine prochaine !**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tel le lapin blanc, je suis putain d'en retard !**

**Mais vous me kiffez trop pour m'en vouloir n'est-ce pas ?**

**Mes excuses ? Semaine de ouf, Netflix m'a perdu avec Bonding et Edward est trop torturé par Bella..**

**il ne sait plus quoi faire. La buter ? La baiser ? Choix terriblement cornélien vous ne trouvez pas ? **

**Bref, je vous poste un chapitre en deux parties et je vous dis à toute après cette intense (je l'espère) lecture.**

**November rain - Guns N'Roses / Do I wanna know - Hozier / **

**Stubborn love - The lumineers / Can't help faLling in love - Twenty one pilots / Scars - James Bay**

**. . . . . . . . **

Disclaimer : Les persos d'origine appartiennent à Minus & Cortex, car en réalité, Twilight est une de leur tentative de conquête du monde.

**. . . . . . . . **

**Chapitre 16 part. 1 :**

**Bella'undies**

**. . . . . . . .**

_\- Parce que sinon, il ne bande pas."_

_O PUTAIN !_

**. . . . . .**

"C'est quoi cette blague ? Tu te venges c'est ça ?

\- Ah non pas du tout ! Et puis excuse-moi mais ça c'est plus ton style.

Bella est à deux doigts de l'esclandre et les deux vipères s'en délectent. Je les fusille du regard mais rien n'y fait, elles me savent piégé et me prenant de haut, chacune à leur tour, use de mauvaises intentions. M'appuyant au mur d'alcool éclairé de néons colorés, j'attends silencieux mais bouillonnant qu'elles en finissent. Mes mains pourraient broyer les rebords du mobilier auquel je m'accroche si ma force physique était proportionnelle à ma colère et à cette envie de meurtre sur ces deux salopes démoniaques mais surveillé de près, je suis pieds et poings liés - _et pas comme je le voudrais. _

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil de nous avoir abandonné mercredi..

\- Tu nous a contrarié tu sais.

\- Et la pauvre Jess..

\- Oh oui ! Pauvre Jess…

\- Mercredi, ce mercredi ?! Intervient Bell's à la fois furieuse et bouleversée.

Edward ?!

_Là, je suis dead ! _

\- Pourquoi elle t'appelle Edward ?

\- C'est... mon deuxième prénom.

_Elles en savent trop, tu vas devoir les tuer Cullen !_

Je me rapproche du comptoir et me penche suffisamment pour qu'elles m'entendent distinctement.

Dites maintenant que vous avez vos verres, vous pourriez vous casser ?

Regard sombre et ton cinglant, elles en sursautent et dégagent enfin. Mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait et repus d'avoir semé le chaos entre ma douce et moi, leurs talons claquent au rythme de leur ricanements sadiques. Comme je regrette de ne pas les avoir chassé avant !

\- Je le crois pas ! T'as couché avec une fille ?!

\- Ah non non non j'ai couché avec personne, tu les as entendu.. !

\- J'ai surtout entendu qu'au dernier moment tu n'avais pas été à la hauteur de leur espérance.

\- Interprétation.

\- Éclaire-moi, si t'allais pas t'en taper au moins une, comment savent-elles que tu ne bandes pas quand tu picoles ? Ton fute était à ce point serré ? Tu fais des show privés pour arrondir tes fins de mois ? -_Merci de me prendre pour une pute-_ L'une d'entre elles est proctologue ?

\- Non mais hé ! Pourquoi j'aurais à me justifier ? Tu m'as quitté, non ?! Et en plus, je sais même pas si on sortait réellement ensemble tous les deux.

\- Comment ose-tu ?!

À bout, elle se lève, manquant de justesse de faire tomber le tabouret et de renverser les verres sur le comptoir qui nous sépare, prend son manteau posé à ses côtés et me quitte, une nouvelle fois.

\- Ah non putain tu vas pas encore te tirer ! C'est une manie, c'est pas possible ?! Je me lance à sa poursuite attrapant mes affaires et laissant surtout tout en plan.

\- Anthony tu fais quoi, là ? Me réprimande Peter, halluciné par mon comportement.

\- J'ai fini.

\- Mais il reste tout à faire !

\- Charlotte est ok !

\- Masen, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

\- Oh que si, c'est facile regarde, je me barre ! Lui balance-je à reculons avant de me retourner et de foncer vers la sortie.

Bella ! Bella attends ! Bella !

Je la rattrape facilement sur le parking parce que je suis véloce mais rien n'est gagné. Pour me sortir de cette merde et la tempérer, il me faudra être sacrément créatif.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

\- Alors là ma vieille tu rêves ! Regarde moi. Putain regarde moi Bella !

\- J'te déteste !

\- Non sans rire ! Je suis sur le cul là !

\- Va te faire voir toi et ton sarcasme !

\- Commences pas Bell's !

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas y retourner et t'envoyer en l'air avec les deux filles de Satan ?

\- Et toi, t'allais où là, chez Jake ? Ou chez un autre de tes ex peut être ...

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Crache t-elle avant de monter dans sa voiture.

\- Sors de ta caisse.

\- Lâche cette portière Edward.

\- Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi énervée. Sors on va discuter.

\- Fais pas le mec bien ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Ah ben non ça j'ai arrêté, tu sais le jour où tu m'a laissé comme un con sur un ponton !

\- Quoi ce même jour où t'as essayé de me noyer ?

\- Descends de ce putain de véhicule !

\- Jamais !"

…

"Alors les amoureux, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Et si t'avais pas bu hein ? Et si tout avait fonctionné chez toi, t'aurais couché avec elle ?

Bella démarre les hostilités à peine la porte passée.

\- Ah ben non me répondez pas c'est bon.

Elle et moi laissons dire ma sœur et ne faisons carrément pas état de nos amis installés dans le salon. Nous nous sommes tellement engrenés l'un l'autre qu'il nous est impossible de nous arrêter - public ou pas.

Après l'avoir forcé à descendre de sa caisse, j'avais réussi l'exploit de la faire taire en lui volant un baiser - ce qui m'a valu une gifle - Note pour plus tard : Le lui faire payer - Note pour moi même : Reprendre rendez-vous avec un psy parce que ça m'a limite excité - et nous avions décidé - _enfin surtout moi_ \- de rentrer à l'appart avec mon suv et d'agir pour une fois, en adultes responsables en réglant, dès notre retour, ce conflit calmement.. Ce qui, de toute évidence, était une grosse connerie puisqu'aucun de nous n'a plus de douze ans d'âge mental.

Je me défais de mon manteau, le place, dénoue ma cravate et les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Bella, à la limite de l'hystérie, tourne et vire tout autour du comptoir de la cuisine telle une lionne en cage sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. La bombe B va être plus dure à désamorcer que prévu.

\- Ouhla va y'avoir du sport les gars. Prévient à juste titre Emmett.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on y va ? Demande Alice.

Pollué par la présence de mes amis, je ne réponds pas tout de suite et cette hésitation ne plaide pas en ma faveur surtout que…

\- Pas sûr...Peut être... Je sais pas.

\- Nooon !

Je me devais d'être honnête mais mes mots la blesse. Elle tape sur le zinc, le regard grave.

\- Mauvaise réponse mec !

Merci Jay..

\- Venez on reste.

Évidemment.. Ils restent.

\- Bella, je voulais pas, j'en avais même pas envie de cette fille ou des deux autres là.

\- Ah parce que vous étiez quatre ?

_Mais pourquoi tu fermes pas ta gueule Cullen ?!_

\- Champion !

\- Emmett !

\- Et vous, vous saviez ? Se retourne t-elle sur mes colocs.

Il a bien fait de l'ouvrir lui tiens !

\- Qui veut de la pizza ? Demande-t-il, esquivant la question.

\- Dommage qu'il ne bande pas quand il a trop bu hein, il aurait pu ajouter ça à son tableau de chasse !

\- Déjà fait ! Rajoute Jay à peine étouffé contre son poing.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça - Toi t'es mort - Bella écoute on s'en fout !

Je slalome de Jay à ma furie alternant regard assassin et grand air repentant.

\- Moi je ne m'en fous pas ! Et les filles non plus j'en sûre.

Et allé la solidarité féminine, je vais prendre tellement cher ! J'enlève ma veste de costume et déboutonne mes manches pour les retrousser, prêt à me faire lyncher. Mais contre toute attente…

\- Ah non mais moi je veux pas savoir, c'est mon frère !

Ah ah ! Enfin du soutien !...

\- Et c'est pas la peine de demander à Rosalie, c'est pas un plan à quatre qui la.. M'enflamme-je tout seul avant de vite le regretter.

\- Pardon ? S'étouffe presque Emmett.

Non décidément faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire.

\- Edward ! Rosalie pourrait me buter là tout de suite et je tente de l'éviter en me reportant sur la bouffe.

\- Il en reste au fromage ? Demande-je à ma sœur tout en fuyant le regard insistant de Jasper qui lui aussi se retient de me frapper.

Je ne me démonte pas pour autant - de toute façon j'ai peu de chance de survivre à cette soirée - et me penche vers la table basse pour choisir une part, un main sur le torse à retenir ma cravate. Quand je me redresse, pizza en bouche, pour de nouveau l'affronter, Bella me fait face, bouteille d'eau à la main et je la bade un instant, elle si belle en réalité lorsqu'elle est énervée…

Et de toute façon c'est pas le sujet. T'es culottée de me faire la morale alors que t'as passé la nuit avec Jake.

_Service Edward Cullen 15A_

\- Oh oh, ponctuent-ils tous en chœur.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai dit non tout de suite moi mais toi d'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne t'es pas trop fait prier hein.. T'es allé jusqu'où ?

\- Sans déconner, tu veux des détails ? Tu veux savoir si on était à poil ? Si je les ai goûté ? Si elles m'ont goûté ?.. Lui lance-je tout en suçant un à un mes doigts maculés d'huile et de sauce tomate.

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu t'enfonces ! Me chuchotent dents serrées Emmett et Jasper paniqués pour moi tout en faisant de grands signes.

\- Tu es ignoble avec moi !

\- Et toi, t'es tendre peut être ? Entre tous tes mensonges et cet espèce de .. Il avait sa main sur ton cul putain !

Soudain c'est l'escalade et le jeux n'a plus sa place. Je crie et Bella craque.

\- C'est pour ça que je dois partir ! On ne peut pas être ensemble, on se fait trop souffrir ! Ouvre les yeux Edward, c'est pas normal tout ça !

\- Mais on s'en balec de la normalité ! Je suis amoureux de toi ! On s'en fout de savoir si c'est normal ou pas. Tout ce qui devrait compter c'est toi et moi !

\- Me faire du mal, c'est ça ta définition de l'amour ?!

\- Non, ma définition de l'amour c'est ça !

Je sors de la poche de mon pantalon, une feuille de papier pliée, reviens vers elle et prends le temps exagérément de la déplier avant de la plaquer sur le comptoir. Elle tape du pied et m'arrache presque la feuille des mains, déjà saoulée de mes conneries. Au loin, le public féminin est intrigué. Les mecs eux, complices sont presque admiratifs.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ça les filles, c'est son joker.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Les yeux de Bella, scannent le papier froissé, réalisant peu à peu..

\- Une preuve que j'ai passé le test. C'était ça la surprise dont je te parlais...

Tout à coup moins minot, je m'éloigne d'elle et baisse les yeux. J'abats toutes mes cartes et les nerfs me lâchent quand je comprends n'être pour elle qu'un simple rat de laboratoire. Ses yeux brillent et la joie se devine sur son visage.

_Elle ne doit pas t'aimer, elle doit juste être fière du résultat. .. Laisse la tomber mec ! _

Et pourtant, je creuse un peu plus.. Quitte à se prendre la claque de sa vie, autant être honnête à fond...

Tu m'as appris à affronter mes peurs et mes angoisses et je l'ai fait pour toi. Et tu sais quoi ? J'avais jamais dit je t'aime avant toi. Mais bon je ne vois pas pourquoi j'insiste. Visiblement tu t'en moques…

Je marque un temps, voyant qu'elle n'a toujours pas retiré son manteau..

Tu sais quoi, tu devrais partir.

_..._Et finalement oui, je laisse tomber.

\- Ouch t'es dur vieux ! Ne peut s'empêcher Emmett.

\- Mon Dieu Edward mais tu as réussi !

Dans sa bulle, mes mots ne l'atteignent plus. Alors, l'ignorant à mon tour, je m'adresse désespéré à mon coloc.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre au final ?! Regarde, elle ne m'écoute même pas !

\- Mais c'est fantastique Edward !

\- Ouais, ouais.

_Si tu le dis.. _

Je me pose lourdement sur l'un des tabourets, coude sur le comptoir, main dans les cheveux. Déçu. C'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer..

\- Tu es libre ! S'entête t-elle.

\- Il est libéré, délivré..

Première intervention de Rosalie.

\- Non mais t'es sérieuse là ?

Et premier smash retour de son frère.

\- Libre de te voir me fuir ?

\- Libre de construire ta vie.

\- Sans toi ? Non merci.

Ces dernières phrases je les murmure, plus pour moi même et d'ailleurs, elle ne relève toujours pas. Mes potes en revanche…

\- C'est tellement romantique ! Vous saviez qu'il était comme ça mon frère ?

\- Shakespearien, je dirais. Analyse Jasper. Le genre tragédie à se flageller aux épines de roses.

Et en plus je passe pour un con…

\- Vous êtes au courant que par contre moi je vous entends ?!

\- Sinon t'as une chambre avec une porte qui se ferme. Moi je dis ça… me rétorque Jasper.

\- Non mais c'est son côté exhibe. _Emmett… _

\- Ew !

\- Mieux vaut pas que tu saches Lice. Et un conseil : Ne touche pas au piano.

Ça y est, ils m'ont gavé.

\- T'as raison je vais me coucher.

Une mouche me pique et je file vers le couloir qui mène à ma chambre. Bella me retient par le bras,

\- Attends Edward !

Mais dans un regard noir et d'un mouvement sec, je la rejette.

\- Non, ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! Je suis un connard, je suis génial, je suis pas assez normal - Tu sais toujours pas où t'as mal ! Alors voilà comment je vois les choses : Je t'en ai fait baver, tu m'en as fait baver. T'as failli te taper un mec, j'ai failli me taper une meuf. On est quitte. Maintenant soit tu veux être avec moi, soit tu veux pas mais te cherche pas des excuses à la con pour te défiler sous prétexte que t'as la trouille.

Nos potes ne cessent de commenter notre match et ma patience atteint ses limites.

\- C'est un bon compromis je trouve.

\- Ouais mais quatre quand même.

\- Attendez, si y a pas pénétration techniquement…

_Emmett…!_

C'en est trop, je cède.

_Elle ne t'aimera jamais. _

\- Par contre, maintenant tu rentres chez toi, je ne veux plus te voir.

Et bim !

\- Mais non, mais… t'as pas le droit de décider pour moi, je veux pas… Ne dis pas ça ! Edward je-

Dos tourné et vénère d'avoir encore les larmes aux yeux, je tends à me précipiter vers ma chambre pour hurler dans un coussin mais quelque chose dans sa voix me retient. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et là quelque chose cloche. Ça dérape.

\- Merde ! Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as mal à la tête ?

Elle ne tient plus sur ses jambes, les doigts appuyés sur ses tempes et je sprinte pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Je passe une main sous sa tête pour faire tampon entre son crâne et le sol tandis qu'Alice, bien plus au fait que moi, accourt vers nous.

\- Edward, elle va pas bien là !

…

Respire, Bella, respire !"

Une bonne grosse demie heure plus tard et beaucoup de stress en plus, je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre. Et quand Bella s'éveille, je la rejoins sans faire de mouvements brusques.

"Hey, ça va mieux ?

Bella ouvre les yeux mais lutte pour me répondre comme si elle devait remettre en ordre les idées et les mots dans sa tête.

\- Oui.

C'est un petit oui mais il suffit à mon cœur pour redémarrer.

\- Ils sont balèzes tes médocs. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Elle tente de se redresser mais ses forces ne sont pas au rendez-vous.

\- J'aurais cru que tu te serais renseigné sur les trauma crâniens depuis le temps.

\- Mais à ce point ? Et puis ça commence à dater là.

\- C'est comme ça.. séquelles irréversibles. Tu comprends pourquoi ils étaient tous à mon chevet plutôt qu'au tien ?

\- Je suis vraiment le roi des cons.

J'étais tellement loin de me douter…

\- Non tu étais perdu et tu t'es senti abandonné et c'est vrai, on t'a abandonné. Si seulement tu m'avais laissé t'expliquer..

\- Je sais. Allé - ne voulant pas nous lancer dans une nouvelle polémique - c'est du passé tout ça, tu dois te reposer.

\- Dans ton lit ?

\- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

\- Non, reste. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi.

Elle semble sincère mais probablement vidé, je ne réagis pas aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait.

\- Ok, ok, ne panique pas. Je reste.

Les mots sont là mais ils manquent cruellement de substance et d'empathie.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir dès que je me serais endormie ?

\- Non regarde, je te rejoins sous la couette. Et tu peux tenir mon t-shirt si tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Le temps qu'Alice trouve ses pilules, qu'on lui donne et que la crise passe, je l'avais porté jusqu'à mon lit, elle si fragile dans mes bras. Je commençais à lui retirer son manteau qu'elle avait gardé tout au long de la dispute quand ma sœur entra dans ma chambre pour prendre le relais. J'en profitais donc pour me changer et me foutre la tête sous l'eau, avant de revenir dans la pièce. Elle s'était assoupie, prenant tout son côté du lit, comme si elle avait retrouvé sa place dans ma vie. Mais ce n'était probablement qu'un leurre et perturbé, inquiet ou encore trop amer, je n'avais pu me résoudre à la rejoindre. Alors, en attendant, j'alternais entre mon fauteuil et le sol et finis tout simplement par marcher lentement, les mains tantôt dans les cheveux, tantôt dans les poches à torturer ma balle anti-stress sans trop la regarder ni trop espérer. .

\- Tu va garder ton t-shirt pour dormir ?

\- Oui, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.

\- Mais-

\- Pousse pas Bella, je fais suffisamment d'efforts là.

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant dors, je suis là."

Elle m'obéit et je ne m'en veux même plus d'être sec avec elle. Du moins pour le moment - Le temps de digérer tout ça j'imagine. Son corps se relâche contre mon torse et le mien se tend comme par réflexe.

_Non, ne te laisse pas berner par sa douceur et ses doigts qui se resserrent sur ton t-shirt. Aucun signe qui prouve que la bataille est finie ou qu'elle se sente bien dans tes bras.. _

Mais quand elle murmure mon prénom dans son sommeil, ma raison se fait de nouveau la malle et mon cœur s'emballe. Je la serre tout contre moi et embrasse tout doucement le haut de sa tête.

Merde, je n'ai décidément aucune volonté.. Ça fait chier de l'aimer ..!

Je me réveille en fin de matinée, avec la sensation étrange et désagréable d'être largué dans un trop grand espace. Du plat de la main, je tapote le matelas à la recherche de son corps ...Et découvre qu'elle n'est plus là. _Mesdames et Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter la fille de l'air, TADA !_

À sa place, mes doigts se heurtent au papier… cette fois, j'ai droit à un mot. Je plisse les yeux pour le lire, la flemme de mettre mes lunettes et le repose presque instantanément, dépité.

"Je suis désolée"

Des excuses, encore.. C'était bien la peine d'user une feuille du carnet pour ça. D'ailleurs, il est où le carnet ? Je me redresse, les coudes plantés et cherche sur les tables de chevet. Elle a repris le carnet - _Bien Sûr._ J'attrape alors un oreiller et le plaque sur mon visage avant de me laisser retomber sur le plumard.

Bon ben petit déj !

J'emporte avec moi ma couverture Batman qui me consolait déjà petit les jours d'orages comme celui-ci et m'installe abattu au comptoir, un gros mug de café au lait à la main. La tête dans ma tasse, je ne remarque pas tout de suite ce qui se trame autour de moi et fronce les sourcils quand..

"Bonjour Edward.

Ma sœur passe.

\- Pas trop mal dormi vieux ?"

Jasper passe.

OK. Alice porte le t-shirt de Jay ou je rêve …..?

_Ouais ben un autre jour hein ! _

Je grogne et me lève du tabouret pour rejoindre le salon mais à mi-chemin, croissant en bouche, tasse et couverture en main, je tombe sur le couple Emmett & Rosalie, à peine vêtus, se lovant sur le sofa… Les épaules tombantes, je songe à migrer sur la terrasse et trépigne déjà à l'idée de fumer mais après un rapide coup d'œil vers la baie vitrée, je rebrousse chemin, me rassoie lourdement sur le tabouret et pose mon front sur le zinc... Il pleut.

"Et elle est où Bella ?" Me demande petite sœur, munie d'une orange et d'un couteau.

Achevez-moi !

Je la laisse se préparer un jus sans décoller la tête du comptoir et lorsqu'elle pose le verre presque à mon niveau, je tends le bras pour le lui chiper. Je ne la supporterais pas sous vitamine C. Elle me menace au couteau et tellement peu impressionné, j'ose avaler cul sec bien devant elle. C'était probablement le pire truc à faire car aussitôt le verre claqué sur le comptoir, la chipie se rue sur moi tentant de me soumettre en me tirant l'oreille. Je me débats suffisamment pour échapper à sa torture, la prends en poids et la bloque pour à mon tour l'asservir et la soumettre à ma toute puissance d'aîné. Mais la demoiselle est tonique et je perds l'équilibre. Elle s'échappe et court se percher debout sur le canapé…

Un matin normal chez les Cullen.

Je tente un lancer de coussin qu'elle esquive - Rosalie non.. Et en retour promet une morte lente et pénible à mon pc portable qu'elle vient de récupérer sur le pouf d'appoint près du canapé.

"M'en fou c'est pas le mien, c'est celui de Bella.

\- Mince. Je ne peux pas le casser alors.

\- Non tu peux pas espèce de terroriste ! Tu n'as donc aucun moyen de pression contre moi. Alors appelle moi maître de l'univers et vire tes sales pieds de notre canapé !

\- Pas si sûr minus ! Parce que moi, je connais le mot de passe.

\- Et ?

\- Et je sais qu'il y a tout un dossier Edward dedans…

La peste attise ma curiosité mais, Alice étant ben Alice, je reste sur la défensive.

\- Ouais ouais ouais.. Mais bon qui te dit que ça m'intéresse encore ? Après tout, j'ai peut être largué Bella ce matin.

Elle s'esclaffe, se foutant ouvertement de moi.

\- À d'autres Edward ! … Ô Bella je t'aime ! Ô Bella pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Ô Bella-

-Tu vas voir toi !

_Je vais la tuer ! _

Bondissant sur le canapé, je suis à ça de l'attraper pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure mais elle feint de balancer le pc et mes réflexes me trahissent. Toute fière, elle peut donc pavaner devant moi et saute du canapé au fauteuil club pour finir assise jambes croisées avec la grâce et l'aisance d'une danseuse de ballet. L'heure des négociations a sonné.

\- Tu veux quoi Alice ?

\- Hmm laisse-moi réfléchir… Petit déjeuner français tous les week-end pendant un mois.

\- On habite pas ensemble.

\- Et bien justement, je veux également pouvoir squatter ici tous les week-end pendant un mois.

_Et porter les t-shirt de Jay en guise de pyjama ?! Ouais, prends moi pour un débile…. _

\- Je veux une garantie.

\- Soit, en guise de bonne foi, je lance le démarrage et nous voilà dans l'ordinateur de Bella... Tu aimes le fond d'écran ?

Si j'aime ?

Elle tourne l'écran tactile devant moi et surprise, un selfie de nous deux apparaît sur le bureau du pc. Un selfie qui était également dans mon IPhone avant que je ne fasse faire le tri à Emmett. Je me précipite sur elle, lui prend l'objet des mains et me barre de là vite fait pour rejoindre ma chambre.

-Tu dormiras sur le canapé, lui lance-je par dessus l'épaule avant de freiner net et de revenir sur mes pas. Alice s'applaudit, trop fière d'avoir enfin gagné contre moi et je la calme direct avant que sa tête ne passe plus les portes.

Oui bon n'en fait pas trop sœurette, je te rappelle les scores ?

Je la regarde avec insistance, tapant presque du pied et vois dans ses yeux combien je l'use psychologiquement.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ben le mot de passe !

\- Quel.. Ah oui ! Pudding !

\- Pardon ?

\- Le mot de passe c'est pudding ! Ça va aller ou tu veux que je te l'épelle ? ''

Je souris niaisement tout en lui levant un majeur et reçois en retour, le premier truc qu'elle a sous la main - un magazine de moto old School - Jasper tchips. Et j'en profite pour la laisser se démerder avec le collectionneur compulsif qu'est mon deuxième coloc - ou son : je ne sais pas encore même si je m'en doute mais là tout de suite je m'en fous...

À nous deux ordinateur !

Je pénètre dans ma chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi et pose le portable sur le bureau. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil rétro et reste hésitant un bon moment. Fouiner ou ne pas fouiner.. Là est la question. Je me balance un peu sur mon siège à roulettes et me décide enfin.

Retrouver notre photo sur l'écran d'accueil me surprend encore et une vague de sentiments contradictoire passe me rendant nerveux. Je recule et le bois craque sous mon poids. Une main dans les cheveux et un stylo dans l'autre, je bats la mesure frénétiquement sur le bord du bureau. J'observe la photo attentivement et bloque sur le regard de Bella. L'éclat dans ses yeux.. Elle semble heureuse. Réellement heureuse et je souris pour moi-même. J'aime cette photo. Juste nos visages collés l'un contre l'autre et rien d'autre. Les cheveux en bordel et les joues rosies, c'était notre premier selfie. Je balaye du doigt l'interface et entre dans ses docs. Beaucoup de cours, de musique, de films et effectivement un dossier Edward comme ma sœur me l'avait prédit. J'inspire un grand coup et double clic dessus. Ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est pas très honnête mais je dois savoir. J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec elle. Et puis de toute façon elle m'en veut la plupart du temps alors un peu plus ou un peu moins..

Décidé, je clique sur les photos et découvre un doss assez chargé. Nos selfies - et on en a fait pas mal à ce que je vois - des photos de moi - beaucoup surtout sur le terrain ou pendant nos sorties en groupe. Les photos que l'on s'échangeait sur les réseaux ou lorsqu'on s'écrivait le soir, plus ou moins habillés mais soft -il faudra lui en piquer, car certaines sont tout de même hmm - Intéressantes… Bref, tellement de souvenirs ante l'accident… Et puis plus loin, d'autres photos de moi que je mate pour la première fois. Des portraits vachement tristes ou des solo pendant les pauses déj au lycée avec mes attelles et un bouquin. Des photos chez moi assis à la fenêtre ou regardant mon piano. Des clichés volés de l'été au lac où les t-shirt devaient être bannis vu que j'apparais toujours à moitié à poil dessus. Et puis une photo de moi en costume embrassant.. Attends wait… What ? Démétri ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a cette photo putain ?! Je reste un temps mi-gêné mi-halluciné, une main sur la nuque cherchant sans trop vouloir savoir ses raisons et rougis presque en matant les photos suivantes. Plus récentes encore, des images de moi à l'appart, souvent de dos ou de profil ou encore endormi. _Merde cette fille est obsédée ! _

Je sors alors vite de ce dossier et me frotte les yeux un moment. Le temps pour moi d'analyser la situation. Une part de moi aime ce que je viens de voir tandis qu'une autre se sent mal à l'aise. Je pense éteindre l'ordinateur et sortir d'ici m'aérer mais en revenant en arrière, je tombe sur un doc qui m'attire plus que de raison et clique sans trop savoir pourquoi… Je parcours les premières lignes et réalise être devant le devoir de Bella. Celui qui devait traiter de ma phobie, celui pour lequel j'ai plus ou moins accepté d'être le jouet, celui qui s'est soldé par nos cris et nos larmes. Et en lisant les premiers paragraphes, je me rends compte être au cœur de sa thèse mais pour de toutes autres raisons et je ne peux me détacher de ses écrits tant j'ai envie et besoin d'en connaître la fin.

L'amour et son envers.

Par Bella Swan

"Quand l'amour et la vengeance ne sont pas de la partie, la femme joue médiocrement." (Friedrich Nietzsche)

L'amour et la haine sont les deux côtés de la même médaille. On aime, on souffre, on a mal et marre d'être déçu, on hait, on court vers la vengeance…  
Plus on aime, plus on est fragile et plus on insiste à se venger!  
D'où vient cette toute puissante force qui nous pousse à causer tant de dégâts ?! Et si on aime vraiment, de tout notre cœur, comment peut-on souhaiter le mal à la personne qu'on a un jour tellement aimée?!  
La vengeance, est-elle un médicament ou un poison?!

L'amour est une drogue, une maladie chronique dont la cure est souvent impossible. C'est une arme fatale, un danger imminent qu'on voit mais pour lequel on risque tout : notre énergie, notre temps, nos sentiments, nos nerfs, notre vie…!  
D'ailleurs, c'est quoi l'amour, sinon une chasse, un défi, une recherche de quelqu'un sur qui jeter nos besoins, nos désirs, nos instincts et surtout, nos espérances et nos attentes ?! L'amour, c'est l'illusion d'un rêve qu'on croit pouvoir un jour réaliser, une projection d'un futur qui n'aura pas lieu; une fausse aspiration vers une meilleure existence…!  
C'est une branche dénudée et brisée d'un arbre mourant, qu'on essaie sans cesse de décorer avec de belles pierres précieuses…! Puis soudain, un coup assommant nous réveille et nous rappelle que la réalité est bien plus aigre qu'on ne l'avait cru. On voit notre vie de rêve s'effondrer, notre « cité idéale » brûler devant nos yeux, notre château de sable s'écraser, nos ambitions se dissiper et on pense :  
"Je vais me venger, même s'il me reste un seul jour à vivre, je VAIS me venger ! Je ferai tout pour lui rendre ce qu'il m'a causé, pour venger mes larmes, mon cœur, mon Âme qui agonise à cause de lui !"  
À ce moment-là, comme si l'inspiration tombait du ciel, on commence à planifier, comploter avec l'autre « moi », notre côté le plus sombre, et construire la forteresse où l'on veut l'incarcérer pour le restant de ses jours !

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Tapis dans l'ombre, mon autre exultait de me voir me vêtir de mes plus beaux atouts et lui tenir tête sans jamais flancher alors que ces deux émeraudes avaient le pouvoir fou de me liquéfier dès qu'elles me zieutaient. Mon autre avait adoré le mettre à genoux devant les siens et le savoir humilié et rejeté l'avait presque fait jouir. Mais ni lui, ni moi n'avions aimé sa colère et ses larmes coincées au bord des yeux. Et le vengeur au fond de mon cœur s'était tu au volant de sa jolie voiture.

Je crois l'avoir d'ailleurs assassiné en provoquant cet accident car depuis, jamais il n'avait refait surface.

Aimer et se venger ? J'ai dû faire un choix. Un choix à risque et délicat. J'ai bien tenté de les faire cohabiter un temps mais plus j'essayais, moins j'y arrivais. La vengeance prenait le dessus, sadique, et le résultat m'attristait. L'amour alors, perfide, tendait ses filets et peu à peu, je me laissais piéger. Heureuse mais…Il y a toujours un mais.

Ainsi, ma vengeance était-elle remède ou mise à mort ? J'ai songé finalement à l'écarter de équation pour juste aimer et me laisser porter par cette toute nouvelle intimité car, soyons honnête, je joue médiocrement au jeu de ces dames. Et en parlant d'honnêteté, c'est bien lui l'adversaire à redouter car l'amoureux sera t-il toujours l'amoureux, une fois la vengeance étalée ? Et peut-on aimer une seconde fois celui qui nous a tant blessé ? Et si l'amour nous piège et se joue à nouveau de nous ? Laisserons-nous l'autre ressusciter pour nous venger ? Je ne sais pas…

Les histoires d'amour finissent mal..En général.

…

Les bras m'en tombent. Littéralement. Et dans ma tête c'est le brouillard. Je relis encore et encore certains passages et mon cerveau dérangé ne tilte que sur les sentiments qu'elle n'exprime que partiellement. J'aimerais l'avoir devant moi, j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer et j'aimerais l'étrangler aussi d'être aussi compliquée ! Et puis je réalise soudain avoir lu le brouillon d'un écrit totalement différent, bien plus philo que psycho et ne comprends plus rien- je suis largué. Pourquoi me mentir ? Pourquoi inventer toute cette thérapie ? Pour me tourner en ridicule ? Pour se cacher sous un faux prétexte son envie de m'aider, juste pour m'aider ou parce que tout simplement, elle m'aimerait ?

Je referme le dossier et balaye la barre d'état pour éteindre le pc. Quand soudain, l'animation Microsoft fait défiler des photos.. Des photos dont je ne suis pas le sujet.. Des photos de Jake.. Evidemment. Et chez lui aussi, il y a pénurie de fringue - et pas que pour les hauts...

Bella ! Me dis-je en serrant les dents. Tu me fatigues à un point si tu savais !

Envieux, paumé et vénère à mort, j'éteins enfin le laptop non sans lutter pour ne pas effacer toutes ces photos de lui et fais reculer le siège à roulette. À l'aide de mes pieds, je me balance sur le fauteuil et réfléchis un moment. J'hésite entre la traquer ou la laisser revenir mais mon cœur pas téméraire manque un raté quand je l'imagine vouloir rester loin de moi. Je me fige alors et remarque au sol une de ses petites culottes égarée. Et finalement…

"Edward Cullen.

\- Bonjour Charlie. euh.. Je peux vous appeler Charlie ?

\- Oui bien entendu que tu peux m'appeler Charlie, sauf que ça se prononce chef Swan.

OK il est en forme, ça commence bien..

\- Bien sûr.. Chef Swan. Est-ce que Bella est là ?

\- Oui elle est à l'intérieur.

\- Et donc euh…

\- Et donc euh quoi jeune homme ?

Je sais que Bella sait que je suis là. Les villa aux grandes baies vitrées ne sont pas bien pratiques quand on veut se cacher de son futur ex ou futur ou ex-bref. J'en ai été le premier malheureux. Mais je n'ai jamais envoyé ma mère ou ma sœur à ma place et je pensais mériter plus qu'un barrage de flic.. Ainsi,

\- Bon ça me gonfle ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps chef Swan, tenez !

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Ce sont les petites culottes de Bella, vous lui donnerez. Merci et bonne fin de journée ! Ah et mes amitiés à Sue !"

Je lui mets quasiment le petit sac dans les mains sans trop m'attarder sur sa réaction - yeux exorbités et mâchoire au sol - et tourne les talons. Entre la pluie battante et la trouille un peu qu'il ne me zigouille, je ne traîne pas et dévale les marches du péron. Quelle idée en bois j'ai eu de venir, d'y croire, et de me barrer comme ça ! Je bougonne et peste sous la flotte oubliant même de remettre ma capuche et pars rejoindre ma caisse plus loin sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui arrivera lorsque Bella me fera une nouvelle crise, car crise il y aura et d'ailleurs,

"Edward !

_Qui me parle ?_

Edward Cullen reviens ici tout de suite !

\- Tiens Bella ! Ça va ? Quelle chance de te voir avant que tu ne disparaisse encore !

\- Edward mais t'es malade ?

\- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je vais même très bien. J'ai juste une super envie de pudding, pas toi ?

Je vous l'avez dit qu'elle me ferait une crise. Et oui je sais, question subtilité, je repasserais …

\- T'es candidat au suicide ? Comment ça se passe, tu veux te faire descendre ? Pire, tu veux NOUS faire descendre?!

\- Mais non voyons ! Il n'oserait jamais tirer sur sa propre fille !

_Mais meuf t'avais qu'à assumer et venir me dire en face d'aller me faire foutre ! _

\- On parie ?!

\- Alors c'est de famille…

\- Qu'est-ce qui est de famille ?

\- La folie !

\- Va te faire voir !

_Voilà ! _

\- Non c'est toi que je vais..

\- Certainement pas en t'y prenant de cette façon.

\- Je crois en réalité que oui.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'aime ça quand je te domine.

_Cullen…C'était pas ça le plan de base, si ?! _

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais pas l'innocente ! Tu ne m'aimes pas lorsque je suis romantique, gentil et attentionné.

C'est culotté mais je crois bien avoir tout essayé sauf ça avec elle et puis..

\- N'importe quoi !

...Il pleut là non ? J'ai froid, j'ai pas que ça à foutre et elle pointe sous son top trempé...ça me perturbe !

\- Te t'ai dit t'aimer, tu t'es cassée. Je t'ai offert mon sang et un muffin, tu m'as fait ramer. Je suis resté tout contre toi et tu t'es encore cassée ! Je crois t'avoir mal éduqué en fin de compte. Tu n'es pas habituée à mes sentiments.

\- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis là ou tu t'es shooté avant de venir ?

J'aurais peut être dû, ça m'aurait sans doute évité de faire le mec présomptueux un dimanche après midi sous la flotte. Mon débit ne change pas malgré ses interventions ou ses seins exposés malgré elle ou encore ses cheveux dégoulinants et ses lèvres enflammées.. . Merde ça m'excite !

_Focus !_

\- Pendant des années je t'ai pourri la vie et tu es restée. Je t'ai emmené dans une Playroom au premier rencard et t'as kiffé. Ose le nier.

\- C'était pas pour ces raisons là..

\- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder dans les yeux quand tu mens.

Et j'en deviens autoritaire et elle me rend autoritaire ! _Putain reviens au plan !_

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es là avec moi sous la pluie alors que je viens de te foutre la honte de ta vie devant ton père ?

\- Parce que-

\- J'te coupe pardon mais ça t'évitera de te lancer dans une théorie bidon. Je vais te dire pourquoi. Dis-je en laissant les gouttes d'eau sillonner mon visage. C'est parce que tu sais que toi et moi ça ne peut pas se finir. Nous sommes lié. Dans l'amour, la joie, le drame, la vengeance et la haine. Et tu m'aimes, je sais que tu m'aimes.

Mon audace fait vriller mon cœur et si elle m'envoie sur les roses alors il se brisera et vu comment il réagit en sa présence, je ne pense pas pouvoir recoller les morceaux de sitôt. Alors c'est fou, con et certainement désespéré mais je tente le tout pour le tout et ce sans aucune hésitation…

\- Présomptueux.

\- Tss laisse moi finir ! Tu m'aimes comme tu me détestes. N'ai-je pas raison ?

\- Tout n'est pas si manichéen.

\- Oh que si ça l'est ! Et j'ai un scoop pour toi. Je t'aime comme je te hais et je n'ai jamais haï avec autant de ferveur … Et ça, c'est ce que l'on appelle l'honnêteté.

Les perches que je lui lance devraient résonner en elle et pourtant aucune lumière. _Ce sera la dernière fois que je dirais ces mots alors par pitié Bella réponds moi… _

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime surtout chez toi Edward ?

\- Non mais j'ai hâte de le savoir.

\- C'est quand tu fermes ta grande gueule.

La saleté ! Elle le dira pas putain ! Essaie encore...

\- Et que… ?

\- Et que tu m'embrasses !"

Arf, tu peux mieux faire Swan mais je m'en contenterais… Pour l'instant.

_Parce que tu penses qu'avec ta bite et qu'elle ne porte pas de soutif sous son corsage - Je t'emmerde la note mentale !_

Main sur la joue, main sur les reins, je l'agrippe comme si ma vie en dépendait et me précipite sur ses lèvres. Mon baiser est dur et urgent. Pas le temps ni l'envie de faire dans le romantisme bien que nous soyons sous la pluie. Juste nos lèvres qui s'animent et se livrent au plus dur des combats. _Se faire mal d'un baiser.. ._ Nos langues jalouses se réclament et je la presse fort contre moi en enfonçant cette langue impétueuse dans sa petite bouche étroite où je rêve d'ailleurs d'y mettre ma…

Elle me tient la nuque et me griffe. Je nous fais bouger tant j'applique une pression sur son corps pour plus de contact et sans trop savoir où je vais, je nous fais heurter un truc. Un coffre de voiture… Je la veux si fort !

Très vite, les choses dégénèrent entre nous et la luxure nous envahit. Mes mains s'insinuent sous son haut, les siennes sous la ceinture de mon fute. Je donne des coups de reins, impulsif et prêt à la baiser sur cette voiture, sous la flotte et dans le froid. Elle gémit impatiente et je suffoque presque contre sa bouche ouverte. Mes mains quittent sa peau pour s'abattre sur la calandre derrière elle et mes coups sont plus fort et plus répétitif si bien que même la caisse bouge. Elle tente de se grandir ou de se hisser pour s'appuyer plus encore contre la voiture et ses mouvements agitent ma queue de plus belle. Je donne alors un nouveau coup de bassin qui la fait crier de désir et de frustration mais qui surtout, fait beugler la caisse.

Merde l'alarme !

La voiture clignote et geint nous stoppant net et mains sur les oreilles nous reculons pour réaliser que ce n'est pas ma voiture.

"Bella ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Je sais pas pas papa ça s'est déclenché tout seul.._Si bonne actrice et toujours pas oscarisée .._

\- Rentre immédiatement !

Son père fait cesser à distance l'horrible bruit et attend sa fille en serrant les poings. Mais Bella ne bouge pas. Droite, face à moi, elle l'ignore prodigieusement et passe d'une jambe à l'autre.

\- Bella, il t'attend. Dis-je essoufflé et sacrément frustré..._Encore._

Elle me fait non de la tête et je comprends qu'elle ne veut pas se déconnecter de moi. Je touche alors ses doigts sans réellement lui prendre la main - sait-on jamais s'il est armé - et tente de refréner mon envie de me casser avec elle sur l'épaule.

Allé rentre, tu es trempée.

\- Reste.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Alors non.

Je soupire.

\- Bella, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas m'écouter et obéir à ton père.

Dis-je tout aussi autoritaire que précédemment. Et bien que je n'ai aucune envie de me séparer d'elle, je dois arrêter mes conneries.

Séquestrée chez toi par ton père ou terrassée d'une pneumonie, tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité.

Capricieuse mais vaincue, elle abdique et part bouder.. Probablement dans sa chambre. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de partir moi aussi de mon côté mais..

\- Cullen. Tu viens aussi.

\- Quoi, moi ?"

Le chef me regarde d'un air de dire "me force pas à sortir mon arme" et limite trouillard, je lui obéis à mon tour sans broncher et passe la porte de sa maison. À l'intérieur, je retrouve Bell's tremblante et Sue contrariée. Se mettre à dos l'une des meilleures amies de ma mère et belle mère de Bella, enceinte ..En voilà une bonne idée Cullen ! Presque aussi bonne que de parler cul avec son père ou que de sauter d'un précipice les yeux fermés en criant "je peux voler !"

….

"Mais vous n'êtes pas fou, d'être restés sous la pluie tous les deux ?

\- Non chérie, ils sont juste débiles !

Complètement ! Lèvres pincées et main dans les cheveux, je reste là comme un con à tremper le parquet de leur villa et la seule chose intelligente que j'ai faite aujourd'hui c'est d'avoir mis mes verres de contact. Alors c'est dire...Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Charlie et éventuellement me taire aussi. Et me faire tout petit aussi. Minuscule. Limite transparent. Ou me barrer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Mon attitude a été stupide, je m'excuse sincèrement chef Swan. Ne blâmez pas Bella. Tout est de ma faute et je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je ne veux pas vous déranger-

\- Plus longtemps, ouais ouais, tu l'as déjà dit ça.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse partir dans cet état ! Charlie ne reste pas là et vas lui chercher des serviettes ! Il va attraper la mort !

\- Et ?

\- Charlie !"

Et vingt minutes plus tard, me voilà assis dans la cuisine habillé de sec et incroyablement gêné. Déjà parce que le père de Bella me regarde de travers une bière à la main alors que je suis au coca et terriblement en manque d'alcool. Que Sue prépare un repas pour quatre, moi y compris. Que Bella se sèche les cheveux, à l'étage. Et que les fringues que je porte ne sont pas celles que je portais en arrivant mais des fringues à moi qui datent du lycée et qui se trouvaient dans les placards de Bell's. Ah et j'oubliais..Mon boxer était trempé lui aussi..Donc là, je ne porte rien sous mon bas de jogging…

Je vais décéder.

"C'est une chance que Bella ait eu une phase garçon manqué. Ces vêtements sont piles à ta taille.

Oh bordel !

\- Oui, c'est pratique.

\- Alors Edward, tu fais médecine, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exact chef Swan.

\- Et ça va, t'arrive à suivre ? Faut être très intelligent pour ce genre de cursus, non ?

Voilà, voilà.

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

\- Ouais. J'ai vu aussi que tu avais récupéré ta voiture. Jacob est doué avec les voiture, y a pas à dire.

Enfoi-

\- Très.

\- C'est un amour ce gosse et puis facile à vivre. Son père a bien de la chance. Dit Sue tout en sélectionnant les aromates pour le dîner.

\- Oui et Bella aussi.

\- Charlie…!

\- Tu savais Edward que Bella et Jacob étaient ..Très amis ..? Continue t-il histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé. Bella a BEAUCOUP d'amis.

\- Edward, viens m'aider avec les légumes, tu veux ? "

Sauvé in extremis, je ne me fais pas prier et me poste auprès de Sue pour éplucher les légumes et les découper. Je me félicite de pouvoir à nouveau me servir d'un couteau sans avoir des sueurs froides parce que me taper la honte sur ça en plus..Non merci ! Charlie, quitte la cuisine pour s'installer au salon et je souffle un peu.

"Il n'est pas si impressionnant en réalité tu sais.

\- Je sais, je me sens juste très bête.

\- Tu peux. Mais si tu n'avais pas été aussi bête, tu ne serais pas ici et je sais que Bella sera heureuse de t'avoir avec elle et puis cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu !

\- C'est vrai, je suis désolé.

\- Tu as eu des moments difficiles.

\- Bella..

\- Bella est forte.

\- Vous croyez que Charlie.. ?

\- Oh oui, il s'en remettra ! Et puis tu as sauvé sa fille. Il peut te faire mal mais promis, il ne te tuera pas.

\- Wow c'est rassurant !

\- Oui n'est-ce pas ! ..Ouch !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que le bébé donne de sacrés coups.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'il recommence, je pourrais presque voir la forme de son petit pied.

\- Oh. Oh oui, je vois, c'est fou !

\- huit mois et hyperactif...ça promet !

\- Futur sportif ou sportive.

\- Peut être oui qui sait. Dit-elle doucement en passant une main sur son ventre rond.

\- Vous devez avoir hâte de le rencontrer ce bébé.

\- Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée... Ouch !

\- Encore un coup de pied ? C'est ma voix qu'il n'aime pas ou..

\- Non c'est une contraction.

\- Ah. Mais vous êtes au début de votre huitième mois ou à la fin ?

Demande-je à priori plus inquiet qu'il ne le faudrait car elle blêmit en me dévisageant.

\- Au début. Tu crois que..?

Elle se tient à la chaise et souffle laissant derrière elle, les légumes fumer dans le wok.

_Elle est ...où Bella ?_

\- Sue, est-ce que vous pourriez juste éteindre la plaque ou me laisser passer ?

\- c'est trop tôt, je ne vais pas accoucher maintenant ? Je ne sais même pas si le bébé s'est positionné…! Panique t-elle.

Et moi comme un con,

\- Vu où sont ses pieds y a peu de chance que-

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais appeler Charlie ou Bella…!"

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout Bella ?_

Je me précipite hors de la cuisine et dérange Charlie dans son match. Son premier réflexe est de m'accuser moi, pour pas changer mais très vite repris par Sue, il l'aide à se préparer pour l'hôpital. Je me mords la langue pour pas dire un truc du genre "aller aux urgences mater. un dimanche soir de pluie, ça va être chaud ! " et me focus sur Bella qui descend les escaliers quatre par quatre.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Hein ?

\- Mais rien !

\- Bella, Edward restez là, on vous appelle dès qu'on en sait plus. Et surtout pas de connerie ! Dit-il plus pour moi que pour sa fille. Sympa…

\- Bon ben t'as faim ?

\- Euh ouais."

Déstabilisés par cette situation inattendue, nous sommes tous les deux nerveux et maladroits. Comme deux ado seuls dans une maison de flic en somme et j'ai l'impression étrange d'être à un premier rencard arrangé . Bell's évite de trop croiser mon regard et tente de finir la préparation du repas pendant qu'à côté, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux encore et encore. Et justement,

"T'as jamais pensé à te faire couper les cheveux ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas longs ?

\- Si mais tu mets un temps fou à les sécher !

\- Oh. Il t'a fait beaucoup souffrir ?

\- Disons que j'ai connu mieux..

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Non tu l'es pas.

\- Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas.

\- Je me vengerai tu sais ?!

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Mais peut être pas ce soir.

\- Une trêve ? Demande t-elle tout à coup très intéressée.

\- Pourquoi pas oui, si ce que tu fais est bon.

\- Les mecs et la bouffe.

\- Les mecs et la bouffe et le sexe !

\- Edwaaard..! Me crie t-elle d'une voix perchée.

\- Bellaaa..! L'imite-je. Genre t'es choquée.

\- Pas dans ma cuisine voyons ! Ajoute t-elle comme piquée dans sa vertu. J'imagine alors ce que nous pourrions faire sur ce plan de travail et lorsque je la regarde me lorgner du coin de l'œil, petit sourire que j'aime et moue de gamine joueuse, je redeviens ce gosse de 17 - 18 ans qui voulait perdre sa virginité avec sa meilleure amie.

-..

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça me fait tout drôle d'être tout seul avec toi ici..

\- J'aime que tu sois là. Et.. Je suis désolée.

Dis le encore. À force, je pourrais y croire..

\- Je vais mettre la table. Les assiettes sont toujours dans ce placard ?

\- Oui...Tu as une bonne mémoire.

\- On avait passé un super moment tous ensemble.

\- C'est vrai. C'était gentil d'avoir organisé ça pour moi d'ailleurs.

\- Plus de deux ans pour le reconnaître ?! Tu vois quand tu disais que j'étais pas un gars un sympa, tu te trompais… ! Dis-je pour la charier.

Mais brusquement et contre toute attente , Bella se rue sur moi pour se plaquer contre mon torse. Surpris, je lève les bras et les maintiens en l'air un temps car décontenancé, j'ai du mal à lui donner le câlin qu'elle souhaite - _chat échaudé… _ Tiraillé entre le désir et la crainte, je suis comme barbouillé et cet instant qui aurait pu marquer la fin de notre interminable discorde n'est carrément pas à la hauteur de mes espérances . Ainsi, je desserre doucement son étreinte et ma voix se teinte de mélancolie.

Ecoute Bell's. Tout à l'heure c'était génial mais tu peux pas juste plonger dans mes bras et penser que ça ira. Faut qu'on parle.

\- Je sais. J'en avais juste très envie.

\- Et moi j'avais très envie de te prendre dans mes bras ce matin dans mon lit ..

\- Après ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier ? Mouais j'en doute.

\- Surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec toi par la suite …

\- Tu parles, t'as gardé ton t-shirt !

\- Tu me tue j'te jure.

\- Désolé. S'excuse t-elle en se mâchouillant la lèvre.

\- Allé assis-toi jeune fille, je prends le relais, tu vas tout faire cramer et brûler la baraque du chef de la police serait pire que l'apocalypse !

\- Tu parles pour toi là ?

\- Oh mais oui !"

Elle rit et je souris. Et c'est sur cette note plus légère que nous passons à table. Notre deuxième dîner en tête à tête. Un dîner au coca et en survet - il doit compter ses bières et je ne parle même pas des alcools forts - mais un dîner agréable. Aucune drague ni sous entendu-je dois être malade - juste des regards échangés et son sens de la répartie qui me fait beaucoup rire. Je grimace ou fais de grands gestes en lui parlant de ma matinée à l'appart et lui confie mes doutes au sujet de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami.

"Toi tu sais quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu te mords la lèvre.

\- Ça c'est parce que je te trouve sexy.

\- Ouais c'est ça Swan pas à moi ! J'ai inventé cette réplique de détournement ! Raconte-moi tout !

\- Je sais juste qu'Alice était jalouse de Maria.

\- Et ?

\- Et que Jasper lui a écrit une chanson.

\- Nooon ?!

\- Si, si j'te jure.

\- Tu l'as entendu ?

\- Nope.

\- Ah ouais c'est du sérieux là.

\- Tu vas te mettre en colère ?

\- Non. Je trouve ça mignon mais je comploterais bien. Ça te dit ?

\- Carrément !

On se tape dans les mains comme des potes mais ce contact me plaît et je garde la sienne dans la mienne. Elle me caresse timidement du bout des doigts et j'en ronronne presque. Mais de nouveau l'atmosphère change et son visage se pare du masque de l'inquiétude.

Tu crois que Sue..

Elle ne termine pas sa question et baisse les yeux sur son assiette. Je me lève alors quittant sa main pour m'accroupir à ses côtés. Ses longs cheveux me font obstacle. Délicatement, je ramène une mèche derrière son oreille et pose ma paume sur sa joue chaude.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Et si elle accouchait ?

\- Ce soir ? Non vraiment je ne pense pas Bee.

\- Mais ça pourrait arriver ?

\- Oui mais sérieusement, je ne vois pas le bébé arriver ce soir.

\- Comment en être sûr ?

\- Ah ça on ne l'est jamais à 100% mais je suis un peu médium et..

\- Cesse de te moquer de moi Cullen !

\- OK j'arrête.

\- Edward, ce que tu as dit à propos d'être mon dominant quand nous étions sous la pluie...

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Qu'est ce que c'est que cet enchaînement ?! Et puis,

\- C'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit.

\- Oui enfin bref.. Tu n'es pas totalement dans le vrai. J'avoue tu es perturbant quand tu es sévère et que ta voix claque, que tes paroles sont dures et que ton regard s'assombrit - _sait-elle à quel point c'est elle qui me perturbe en disant ces mots tout en gigotant sur sa chaise, les lèvres pleines et les joues roses ?! Manquerait plus qu'elle se morde la lèvre à nouveau et je jure devant Dieu que je balaye tout ce qu'il y a sur la table ..._ \- mais j'aime aussi quand tu es doux avec moi et j'ai…

\- Oui ? _Trop aigu ce oui Eddy_… *Raclement de gorge*.. Dis moi.

\- J'ai envie… que...tu me fasses l'amour.

Comment ça ? En opposition avec baiser ? _Je ne peux décemment pas lui poser cette question.._

\- Pour ...de bon ?

\- Oui.

Il est où le piège ? _\- Il est où le "faut qu'on parle" surtout…?!_

\- Et tu ne fuiras pas si on fait l'amour ce soir ?

\- Non. Et puis c'est chez moi, ce serait un peu compliqué..

Là c'est chaud. Ce serait la première fois que je..

\- OK, laisse-je échapper dans un souffle.

Impossible de sortir autre chose qui ait plus de cohérence ou de sens. Je suis en panique. Faire l'amour c'est ... Je me sens noué rien que d'y penser. Le sexe se doit d'être divinement bon et libérateur parce que physique, intense et si réel mais l'amour... ! C'est une notion, une vue du cœur, une chimère et moi ben moi en vérité, je ne sais pas comment faire l'amour_ \- et pourtant tu l'aimes ? -_ Et pourtant, je l'aime.

\- C'est vrai ?

_Est-ce que j'en suis capable ? _

\- Oh Bella.. Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi !

_Mais est-ce que cela suffira ? _

\- Plus qu'elles ?

Puah ! C'est typiquement féminin ça ! Vous savez qu'on pourrait vous tuer quand vous nous faîtes ça ? De chagrin hein mais merde c'est comme si je remettais Jake sur le tapis, histoire de bien niquer ce moment Ô combien déterminant pour notre relation et pour ma queue.. Non n'aie pas peur, elles reviendront pas les trois vilaines filles.. Putain je parle à ma bite moi maintenant ! Putaiiin j'ai surtout pas répondu à Bella ! À me taper des monologues intérieurs wtf j'en oublierais presque le monde qui m'entoure et dois vraiment passer pour un autiste. En même temps vous me direz on s'en fout sauf que là, elle doit se dire que j'hésite à mort entre elle et d'autres nanas, que je ne sais pas quoi répondre et que j'ai peut être finalement pas tant que ça envie d'elle ou pire que mes sentiments pour elle sont fakes. Si c'est ça, j'me casse ! Non parce qu'elle serait particulièrement culottée de le penser. Sérieux, n'ai-je pas raison ?

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Oui ! "

Ça c'était un grand oui.. Et il me plaît bien ce oui ! Je souris pour moi-même et me secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite pour remettre mes idées en place et arrêter mes conneries. Je ne peux plus prendre à la légère ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous et je ne le veux plus en fait. Je dois savoir si je suis prêt à l'aimer comme je l'aime. Je prends alors son visage en coupe et le plus sincèrement du monde lui réponds. Crois en moi et pour moi ...

\- Laisse-moi te montrer Bella. Laisse-moi te montrer qu'il n'y a que toi.

Ses yeux s'embuent et ça me déstabilise. Je crois devoir reculer mais elle passe une main sur ma joue et je fonds. Mes mains quittent son visage et le mien s'appuie contre sa paume chaude et parfumée. Mes yeux se ferment un moment mon corps se détend enfin. J'ai l'impression de revenir de loin. D'être enfin à la maison et ce juste parce qu'elle a posé sa main sur moi. Et comme Atlas qui porte le monde à bout de bras, je plie sous le poids et cède face à elle. Ma main se calque sur la sienne et la connexion se fait. Et quand, au bout d'un certain temps de plénitude je décide d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est elle que je vois en premier -rectification- il n'y a qu'elle que je vois. Mon regard s'accroche au sien et instinctivement nos corps se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que nos front se touchent. Tête contre tête et main dans la main, le silence s'installe mais ne me pèse pas, bien au contraire. Nos souffles en revanche se saccadent et nos lèvres bougent dans le vide. Ma tête dodeline et la sienne aussi. Mes doigts se mêlent aux siens et le jeux des aimants me pousse de nouveau vers plus de contact. Tout doucement, nos mouvements sont comme au ralenti et c'est presque les yeux clos que nos nez se frôlent, que nos corps se tendent et que nos bouches s'ouvrent l'une à l'autre. Bella monte d'un cran dans l'attraction en s'agrippant d'un coup à mes vêtements. Mais j'ai peur que ça parte en baise infernale et dois la stopper avant de la prendre à même le sol de la salle à manger.

"Ne bouge pas. Lui dis-je d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Ne bouge pas répète-je également pour moi-même. _Je dois savoir..._

Elle tente d'obéir et me laisse l'apprivoiser. Je déglutis fort et me penche un peu plus. Mon sang bat dans mes veines et je voudrais être capable d'en ralentir la course. Une main libre se place délicatement sur son cou, elle ne bronche pas. La différence de température entre nos deux peaux la fait vibrer comme si mon contact devait automatiquement la faire réagir et mon visage se déplace, donnant à mes yeux tout le loisir de scruter chaque détail du sien. S'arrêtant au niveau de ses joues, je photographie chaque petite tâche, chaque grain de beauté et lui murmure tout bas,

Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques ! _Crois en moi..._

Doucement ses mains retombent inertes sur ses genoux tandis que les miennes l'effleurent. Puis mes yeux remontent et plongent dans les siens. Posément et sans jamais la quitter du regard, je me penche plus encore et vif mais carressant, j'ose appuyer ma joue contre sa gorge. Réduite à l'immobilité la plus totale, je profite pour écouter sa respiration et humer son parfum mêlé à l'odeur de pétricore qui règne tout autour de nous et que j'adore. Puis avec une lenteur délibérée, mes mains glissent le long de son cou. Elle frissonne et je l'entends reprendre son souffle mais je ne m'interromps pas et mes doigts se font légers sur sa peau. Je descends sur ses épaules et mon visage se faufile sur le côté, mon nez frôle sa clavicule et enfin, j'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine. Bouleversé de cette tendresse entre nous, je soupire un Ah en prêtant l'oreille aux battements de son cœur et ne compte plus le temps passé à rester là immobile contre son corps. Mon pouls finit par s'apaiser et ses battements plus réguliers m'informent qu'elle aussi s'est calmée. Bella ne bouge ni ne parle tant que dure notre éteinte et je devine qu'à tout instant l'effort risque de se révéler trop éprouvant. En un claquement de doigt je pourrais la faire basculer de sa chaise et la faire mienne bêtement et salement.

\- Reste tranquille, m'ordonne t-elle à son tour au bout d'un moment brisant cette bulle un peu trop tôt à mon goût.

Je me détache d'elle et lui fais face. Elle insiste me suppliant du regard alors plus obéissant cette fois, je ferme les yeux et me pétrifie, offert à sa curiosité. Elle se lance à ma découverte encore plus lentement que je ne l'ai fait avec elle, veillant je suis sûr à refréner elle aussi la passion. Elle caresse ma joue, effleure mes paupières et l'ombre de mes cernes, suit le tracé de mon nez - elle me chatouille sans le vouloir me faisant remuer et un rire enfantin, s'échappe alors - peut être est-ce nerveux mais elle aussi rit de bon cœur et ce son mélodieux me donne envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour la contempler mais un doigt sur la bouche me calme direct et la tension reprend sa place.

\- Continue, lui demande-je religieusement lèvres contre peau. Ainsi, et avec encore plus de prudence, elle en suit le tracé. Elles s'entrouvrent instinctivement et mon haleine heurtent le bout de ses doigts. Elle se penche dessus, j'ouvre les yeux, affamé, et la découvre inhalant mon arôme pour ensuite soupirer d'aise. Aussi, je retire sa main, obstacle à mes désirs, et m'approche insouciant de dépasser les limites cette fois.

\- J'aimerais tant murmure t-elle, j'aimerais tant que tu sentes la… Complexité… La confusion.. Que j'éprouve. Que tu comprennes.

Je repousse soigneusement ses cheveux et lui souffle.

\- Explique moi.

\- Je ne pense pas y parvenir.

\- Alors montre moi.

Mais elle ne réagit pas, comme si elle ignorait comment être proche de moi. Alors, je décide de prendre une dernière fois les devants.

Mes yeux plantés dans les siens pour ne pas l'affoler, je me penche en avant, très lentement et place un baiser sur sa joue. Je l'entends respirer et rien d'autre.

Cela pourrait me suffire ce soir tu sais, chuchote-je en fermant les paupières.

Réticent mais raisonnable, je recule et retrouve ma place. Je n'en reviens pas moi même de ce self contrôle et j'ai peur soudain qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas ou pire, ne me croit pas. Mais enfin - Et Dieu merci - elle réagit et dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, passe une main dans mes cheveux pour la laisser finalement traîner sur ma nuque..

\- Ainsi, sur un baiser, je meurs. Rougit-elle.

Ma bouche se tord alors en ce sourire en coin qui la fait craquer et j'ai comme l'impression que son cœur rate un battement. Elle se mord la lèvre très fort et ce tout petit tic affole mon pouls une fois de plus déclenchant par la même occasion un spasme au fond de mon ventre voire bien plus bas.

\- Arrête ça, tu m'excite.

\- Et si je ne veux pas arrêter ?

\- Tu veux faire l'amour ou baiser ?

\- Je te veux corps et.. Sa main se place sur mon torse à l'endroit du cœur comme pour me réclamer mon âme.

\- Et qu'aurais-je en retour ?

De sa main libre, elle attrape ma main et la pose sur son cœur. Je cherche alors dans ses yeux la faille, l'hésitation, l'embrouille même mais rien. Juste un regard brillant et incandescent. Tout ce que je voulais est là devant moi et contre moi. Je ne reculerais pas et nous relève pour l'entraîner à ma suite.

Je sais où aller.

_"Mon cœur jusqu'à présent a t-il aimé ? Jurez que non, mes yeux. Car jamais avant cette nuit je n'avais vu la vraie beauté." _

**. . . . . . **

**Encore un peu de patience les amis ! La deuxième partie de ce chapitre arrivera bientôt, c'est promis !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! j'aime vous lire et découvrir vos théories !**

**Je vous laisse et je file écrire la suite !**

**Xo **


	17. Chapter 16 part 2

**Hey ! **

**Serais-je à la bourre ? **

**Aurais-je épargné Edward dans ce chapitre ? **

**Bella sera t-elle moins chiante aujourd'hui ? **

**Y aura t-il du sexe, du sang et des larmes ou juste beaucoup trop de ****Tequila**** ? **

**Ben allé, on y va et on se retrouve de l'autre côté ;D**

**Enjoy !**

**... **

**Sam airey - Stars / Mxmtoon - The idea of you / M83 - Wait / Winter aid - The wisp sing / **

**Radiohead - Daydreaming / Bilie Eilish & Khalid - Lovely**

. . . . . . .

Disclaimer : Les persos d'origine appartiennent à Emmett - cherchez pas, c'était dans sa bucket list -

. . . . . . .

**Chapitre 16 ****Part 2 :**

**Edward' undies**

**. . . . . . . **

_Je sais où aller. _

Le bois craque sous nos corps et cogne contre le mur violine. Les cadres vacillent et les pieds massifs frottent le parquet vieilli. Le chevet et tout ce qu'il contient bouge tout comme le lit où nous sommes réunis. Les ressorts grincent et les lattes menacent de céder. Le sol n'est plus qu'un amas de vêtements lâchement abandonnés et de tapis négligés. Au dehors, Le vent s'est levé. La pluie elle, n'a pas cessé. L'air s'engouffre dans le feuillage tardif du sycomore. Des branches lourdes d'eau claquent le verre de la fenêtre arrondie, interrompant ainsi la course folle des gouttes de pluie qui dégoulinent.

Ici, il fait chaud et humide, très, très humide. De la buée s'est formée sur les carreaux et la sueur coule sur ma peau. Mes muscles sont tendus, saillants, mes sens sont en éveil et mes yeux sont grand ouverts. La bouche sèche, le souffle court, mon corps souffre entre feu et glace. Il brûle et se consume en dedans mais frissonne pourtant de subir cette fraîche moiteur. Mon épiderme n'est que lave tout comme le sang qui boue dans mes veines et transpirant, l'air que je brasse m'en ferait presque claquer des dents.

Il fait sombre. Seuls le brasier de son antre et l'éclat de ses yeux m'aiguillent. Seuls les gémissements qui se perdent et son corps qui se love m'orientent.

Les meubles bougent, le lit déménage et Les draps se froissent entre mes doigts serrés, agrippés.. à la limite de déchirer le pan de coton imbibé du doux parfum des fraises et de cette délicieuse odeur de sexe. Les couvertures glissent de la courbe de mes reins pour s'échouer lamentablement au bas de mes fesses. Les coussins valdinguent...

Mes doigts se déplacent et retrouvent la tête de lit, lisse et solide. Elle est mon ancre, mon appui. Elle retient mes coups et cette pulsion dévorante d'en vouloir plus et plus vite et plus fort… Surtout.. plus fort. Elle pourrait se briser en un claquement de doigt si j'avais la force d'un surhomme. .

Et pourtant, ce n'est que le début…

"Tu es si mouillée ...

\- Edward ...

\- Si serrée ...

\- Edward ...

\- Si douce ...

\- Edward !

\- Bella !

\- Je t'ai..

\- Tu quoi ?"

Au dehors, le tonnerre gronde, le vent se déchaîne, la pluie s'abat sur les fenêtres, les volets claquent et dans l'extase de son corps je n'ai pu entendre ses mots mais les devine et j'en respire mal. Dans ma tête c'est l'enfer, dans mon corps le paradis. J'approche, je lutte, je m'active et l'air manque à mesure que ça monte.

J'ai besoin … Je veux ... Je vais ... C'est si-

"Ô. mon. Dieu !

Je vais jouir tout au fond, lâcher cette pression et me noyer en elle. J'y suis presque, juste quelques coups - _Donnez-moi encore du temps_ \- Elle se resserre, elle palpite et mes yeux roulent, je gémis, je vais jouir.. -_Elle l'a dit_-

\- Oui !

\- Non !"

Un moteur rugit -_Charlie _

Un cri dans la nuit -_Bella _

Une douleur - _Ma bite_

Ils sont là !

Bella se tortille sous moi et me repousse pour se couvrir. Elle cherche probablement ses vêtements mais finit par s'envelopper dans les draps - me laissant totalement nu - et se précipite vers la fenêtre.

Coupé aux portes de l'orgasme, je peine à réaliser, trop submergé par cette sensation désagréable d'avoir été interrompu à la limite de l'explosion.

À genoux sur le lit, les poings serrés, le corps à vif, j'essaie de respirer, de me concentrer et de faire passer ce si pénible moment au plus vite.

" Edward habille-toi, il faut descendre !

_Facile pour toi.. _

\- Donne moi deux minutes, peine-je à articuler.

Se calmer, penser à autre chose, bouger…

\- On ne les a pas !"

Et c'est avec beaucoup d'effort et de difficulté que je quitte le lit vide et humide. Elle n'est plus là - déjà en bas - et remettre le fute aussi large soit-il est un acte délicat.

Je m'habille et pars la rejoindre. Enfin.. Les rejoindre.

Bella, plus habillée que dans mes souvenirs, fait comme si nous venions de terminer le repas et je tente de prendre le pli pour donner au maximum le change. Charlie fait entrer sa femme et nous rassurent avant de se mettre plus à l'aise et de manger un peu à leur tour. Gêné, crevé et mal dans mon corps comme après une envie de pisser qui n'aboutit pas, je songe à rentrer chez moi mais Bella me regarde et mes yeux ne peuvent quitter les siens - même pour une nano seconde - _C'est mort, elle me tient !_ \- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir entre nous, ce qui aurait pu se passer si je l'avais entendu finir sa phrase, si nous avions joui…

" Bella, tu as cours demain. Tu devrais aller dormir."

Elle acquiesce et me rejoint, ses dents comprimant cette petite lèvre que j'aime tant embrasser. Soudain l'envie s'empare à nouveau de moi et j'oscille entre désir et hypersensibilité. Je grimace un peu malgré moi alors que ses yeux me réclament et je m'en veux déjà. La tête penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, elle ne comprend pas ma réaction et j'ai hâte de retourner dans sa chambre pour m'expliquer et reprendre

\- _Et surtout finir putain !_

Mais on m'indique le chemin de la chambre d'ami et je suis blasé d'être maudit à ce point.

Sans même me déshabiller, je me laisse tomber sur le couvre-lit. Dégoûté. Solo - _Encore… décidément_ \- Et sans vouloir me répéter -_pour la énième fois_-"frustré" (Frustration, nom féminin : cf Edward Cullen) le plafond blanc risque de devenir l'attraction de la nuit.

Ce doit être difficile de peindre sans se louper. Je me demande s'ils l'ont fait à la perche ou sur un échafaudage. Ça fait quoi 2m50-3m de hauteur ? Putain les gars qui se tapent les décors au pinceau ils ont un sacré courage ou alors, un bon dealer.. Non parce qu'il faut être sacrément sous influ pour peindre des angelots à poil sur de gros nuages, à trois mètres du sol.

*Bzzz* ma poche vibre, Bella m'appelle et me sauve de l'ennui mortel qui me guette. Je me précipite sur l'Iphone et souris déjà de la retrouver, chuchotant à l'autre bout du fil. Je me retourne alors à plat ventre sur le matelas en prenant un oreiller dans mes bras et colle mon oreille pour ne rien rater de l'appel.

"Menthe à l'eau.

\- Hey étranger, ça va ?

\- Mouais...

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux dormir.

\- J'y arrive pas !

Elle prend une voix de petite fille et je l'imagine faire la moue.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Il était une fois, Bella qui s'endort. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Elle craint ton histoire !

\- La critique est facile …

\- Tu crois ? Ok, alors à mon tour. Il était une fois, une jeune femme nue dans son grand lit vide, désespérée d'attendre que son prince charmant daigne la rejoindre.

\- Carrément, nue ?

\- Possible…

\- Je veux une photo.

\- Ah non, ce serait trop facile. Le prince doit d'abord prouver sa bravoure.

\- En traversant le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de la princesse, je présume.

\- Tout à fait !

\- Et le parquet qui craque dans toute la baraque, ce serait pas un piège à prince ça ?

\- Juste un délire trappeur, nature, pêche et tradition ..Charlie quoi !

\- Mouais..

\- Pour les princes, il dispose chaque soir des pièges à loups tout autour de mon lit, c'est bien plus efficace.

\- Ah voilà ! Là c'est du challenge bébé ! Là, je me lève et j'arrive !

\- Maso !

\- Si peu..

\- …

\- Tu t'endors ?

\- Non, pas tant que tu ne viendras pas me border.. Dit-elle dans un bâillement.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Si bien sûr mais en vrai c'est chaud avec ton père qui traîne dans les parages.

\- Ce n'est pas un ours tu sais.

\- Oh mais je sais bien, lui c'est le chasseur !

\- Et toi la pauvre petite biche sans défense ?

\- J'aurais bien dit un puma ; véloce et majestueux mais voilà c'est ça, je suis la maman de Bambi.

\- Ah oui quand même ! Bon ben à demain alors ?

\- Tu n'insistes pas plus que ça ?

\- T'ais-je déjà précisé que j'étais toute nue ?

\- Oui tu l'as fait mais sans preuve..

\- Et t'ais-je aussi dit que j'avais ton boxer en ma possession ?

\- Et ?

\- Et .. Ce que tu fais avec mes petites culottes..Je peux le faire Aussi avec ton boxer…

\- Tu blagues là ! Tu va te .. ?

\- Hmmm Edward…

\- J'arrive !"

Je raccroche et me relève sans trop réfléchir à ce qui pourrait m'attendre dehors. Une fois le téléphone dans ma poche, je décide de faire de grands pas pour éviter de trop faire craquer le bois et me retrouve à la porte en deux/trois enjambées. La main sur la poignet, je plisse les yeux tout en regrettant d'avoir fermé la porte tout à l'heure. Jamais une maison n'avait fait autant de bruit. On se croirait dans une vieille bicoque d'un mauvais film d'horreur, quand la maison elle même t'en fait baver. Mais hey ! C'est pas quelques sons amplifiés par la nuit et l'attention que j'y porte qui vont me faire baliser ! Les super héros affrontent bien pire alors courageux que je suis, j'avance à pas de velours dans la pénombre. Respiration mesurée, concentration maximale, je suis Ethan Hunt ! Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta t-

…

" Edward..

_Et merde !_

\- Vous êtes armé ?

\- Retourne dans ta chambre fiston.

\- J'y vais, j'y vais.. Bonne nuit chef !"

…

"Laisse tomber, il est armé !

\- Je déteste mon père !

_Tu m'étonnes …_

\- Bonne nuit Bb.

\- Dors bien Ward.

\- Bella attends.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux bien faire un truc pour moi ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Oh oh, tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses jeune fille…

\- Si tu es nue.. Est ce que tu pourrais t'habiller ? C'est déjà assez.. Dur pour moi.. Si je t'imagine à poil ça va pas le faire pour ma santé mentale.

\- Si Je mets ton boxer ça te va ?

\- Cesse de me torturer femme et mets un de tes vieux pyjama.. Steuplait !

\- Pardon, j'arrête. Pantalon et t-shirt, c'est mieux ?

\- Avec des motifs ridicules ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ridicule ? Et fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire !

\- T'as pas un truc genre avec des petites fleurs ou des nounours ?

Elle soupire et j'imagine plisse les yeux.

\- A carreaux.

\- C'est bien aussi, c'est pas trop sexy, merci.

Aurais-je frôlé la catastrophe façon Alice ?

\- Dis par contre c'est mal si ça m'excite ?

\- Les carreaux ?

\- De te torturer mentalement ..

\- Bonne nuit Bella.

\- OK, OK… Bonne nuit Ward, dors bien.

\- Mouais.. Toi aussi p'tite peste.

\- Oh non ! Pas peste, ça c'est pour ta sœur.

\- Tu as raison. Alors, comment pourrais-je t'appeler …? Ma chérie, ma puce, mon ange…qu'est ce que tu préfères ?

\- Euh.. Choisis.

\- Ok Hmm…Et pourquoi pas tout simplement ma Bella ?

\- J'aime.

\- Cool. Alors fais de beaux rêves ma Bella à moi.

Elle rit et peut être même rougit. Mon nez se retrousse… Je suis déçu de ne pouvoir profiter de ce si doux spectacle. Mais lorsqu'à mon tour, j'ai droit à un surnom mignon, mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- Bonne nuit mon p'tit cœur."

Je ne relève pas mais j'aime cette référence à Docteur Who et j'aime encore plus le fait qu'elle y ait songé. C'était l'un de nos sujets de dispute - pardon de discussion - préféré quand nous traînions ensemble. Quel est le meilleur docteur ? Qui d'Amy ou de Clara est la plus jolie ? Et enfin - et de loin le plus important - pour ou contre la destruction totale et préventive de toutes les statues d'anges pleureurs.

Je mets fin à la conversation téléphonique et reste bloqué un temps sur l'écran d'accueil. Je regrette d'avoir fait effacer les photos. Je n'ai plus que mes images mentales et son odeur sur ma peau pour m'endormir et si je ne me cale pas tout de suite correctement, je vais tourner et virer toute la nuit. Et j'ai besoin de sommeil pour affronter Charlie au réveil - et accessoirement une nouvelle journée sans sexe avec ma belle. _Ma.._

Je vire alors mon sweat et me fous sous la couette. Dos au matelas, je retrouve le bon vieux plafond et passe un bras sous ma tête _... Bella. _

Son prénom retenti en moi et ma bite se dresse au garde-à-vous, comme soumise à elle. Et je commence à croire qu'elle est faite pour lui obéir. Jamais ma queue n'avait aussi bien réagit à quelqu'un. Dès qu'on prononce son prénom, dès que je sens son parfum, dès que je la vois et même lorsqu'elle tente de me tuer ou de me rendre dingue, je bande pour cette fille. Et quand je suis en elle, c'est juste le paradis. La baise est si démente ! Et si ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure est bien de l'amour alors bordel je vais être sacrément accro !

Soudain foutrement excité, je ne résiste pas à l'envie et glisse une main sous mon fute. J'empoigne doucement mon sexe tendu à bloc et entame de doux va-et-vient le long de ma verge. Mon gland est bombé au max et le libérer me fait siffler de plaisir .

Wow c'est si sensible encore !

Ma queue palpite sous mes caresses et je resserre ma prise. Un râle s'échappe, dents serrées et ma main accélère le mouvement.

Bella, Bella, Bella …

La chaleur monte, la tension aussi et mes yeux se ferment. Je repense à elle et à sa petite chatte toute serrée, à ses seins ronds et fermes, à sa langue taquine et chaude, à son regard brûlant de désir pour moi et à ses gémissements. Putain ce que j'aime quand elle jouit en criant mon nom ! Je fantasme de la voir me chevaucher et ma bite se tend un peu plus. Mes mouvements se font plus durs, plus impatients, moins coordonnés. Je me sens partir - Oh ouais c'est bon ça !

Je me branle plus vite, plus fort et gémis à mesure que l'orgasme fait pression dans ma queue. Le plaisir remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale et mon corps tout entier se contracte. Et quand la vague déferle en moi, j'ai son prénom au bord des lèvres. Je décharge et m'en fous partout. J'ouvre les yeux, pupilles dilatées et relâche ma queue, les doigts couverts de sperme. La gorge sèche et les jambes en coton, je me lève peu assuré pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Une main dans les cheveux, ma respiration prend un moment avant de retrouver un rythme normal et quand enfin et de nouveau au lit, la pression retombe, je m'endors vidé - littéralement.

Le reste de la nuit est une nuit sans rêve, enfin c'est ce que je pensais et en fait au final c'est ce que j'aurais espéré car au réveil, la gueule dans l'oreiller et les yeux secs d'avoir dormi avec mes verres de contact, je découvre un truc pas commun et franchement gênant. J'ai joui ...encore. Et merde !

Je me redresse pour me caler contre la tête de lit et constater les dégâts.

Le survet gris -_évidement_\- est mouillé et collant et mis à part le fait que cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis le collège, je me sens super con et regrette vachement de pas avoir dormi à poil ... Surtout quand Bella surgit dans la chambre et me saute dessus. J'ai à peine le temps de rabattre la couette qu'elle grimpe sur moi pour m'embrasser.

"Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi bébé. _Si tu savais... _

\- Tu as pu dormir un peu ? Tu as l'air crevé.

\- Vidé !

Et c'est le cas de le dire _\- Enfin là, j'espère ..._

\- Tu veux rester te reposer ici ? Charlie va partir et Sue ne serait pas contre un peu de compagnie.

Euh ouais non mais là non sérieux... J'en serais mortifié.

\- C'est gentil mais je dois rentrer, j'ai gardé mes lentilles trop longtemps.

\- Oh oui mince, tu as les yeux tout rouges. Tu devrais les lever maintenant.

\- Je ne pourrais pas conduire, j'ai pas mes lunettes.

\- Et si je te ramène ?

\- Mais et tes cours ?

\- Si on part dans dix minutes et qu'il n'y a pas d'embouteillage, ça devrait le faire. Et au pire je rate une heure de sport.

\- Ah ben voilà, dis-le tout de suite que t'as pas envie de faire des tours de gymnase.

\- Tu parles c'est badminton aujourd'hui et on est tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment du sport, oui.

Elle me regarde d'un air entendu et je l'embrasse, enivré par sa fraîcheur et sa bonne humeur.

Laisse-moi sauter dans mon jeans et virer mes verres et j'arrive.

\- Tes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain. Je t'attends."

Euh… Non. Merde, elle va me capter - On s'en fout non ? - Ah ben non on s'en fout pas, non ! Elle est peut être la douceur incarnée ce matin mais elle n'en reste pas moins Bell's, capable de recracher l'info au beau milieu d'un repas de famille, sans même le faire exprès.

Instinctivement, mes doigts se referment sur un bout de couette, juste au dessus du petit accident digne d'un retour aux joies de la puberté et Bella me mate de travers.

"Un soucis ? S'inquiète t-elle.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et panique un peu intérieurement en cherchant une réponse plausible à lui donner sans trop éveiller les soupçons mais bafouille et perds toute crédibilité. Elle insiste, de plus en plus interrogative et je finis par lâcher un truc du genre…

\- Tu me fais bander mais j'ai envie de pisser."

Ouais je sais, ce n'est pas très glamour comme explication mais ça a le mérite de fonctionner puisqu'elle fait style de comprendre l'inconfort qu'une telle sensation peut provoquer chez un mec et me laisse un peu d'intimité. J'en profite alors pour foncer dans la salle de bain, cacher le fute dans le sweat avant de déposer le tout dans la panière à linge sale en priant pour qu'en séchant, il n'y ait pas de trace, retirer mes lentilles et prendre une douche rapide. Une fois, propre et sec, je retrouve mes fringues de la veille et grogne carrément de voir qu'il manque une pièce essentielle...mon boxer. Commando oblige, j'évite donc de sautiller en passant mon jeans et descends rejoindre ma ravisseuse.

Je la retrouve tout sourire en bas des escaliers - du moins la distingue - Et son air de pas-y-toucher ne m'annonce rien de bon.

" Tout va bien chéri ? Me demande t-elle en se focalisant sur mon entre-jambe.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre mon boxer en otage. Lui murmure-je à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû croire que je ne me vengerai pas de ton coup d'hier. Me répond t-elle dans un frisson de sentir mes lèvres contre son cou.

\- Si c'est ça ta vengeance, alors laisse-moi te dire que tu te ramollis Swan, à moins que l'amour ne t'adoucisse…

La provoque-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu parles de ce qu'on a fait toi et moi dans ma chambre ? Tu parles de nos deux corps unis, moites et fusionnels ? Ou tu parles de mes sentiments pour toi ?

Gloups…

\- Tu cherches quoi là bébé ? Que je te prenne à même le sol avec ton père dans la pièce d'à côté ?

\- Non mais dis-moi, souffle t-elle à son tour au creux de mon oreille - _diablement sexy et insolente_ \- ça fait quoi de bander dans un jeans sans porter de sous-vêtements ?

\- Touché."

Je me mords la lèvre avant de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasse sauvagement. Elle pousse un gémissement, ma langue dans sa bouche et s'accroche à mon cou pour pousser le baiser encore plus loin. Je manque de trébucher contre les marches en reculant et nous fais avancer de quelques pas, toujours soudé à elle. La bataille fait rage bouche contre bouche, langue contre langue et nos dents s'entrechoquent presque mais quelque chose coupe notre furieuse étreinte et je finis par ouvrir les yeux en grand et tourner la tête vers la gauche, mes lèvres encore collées aux siennes. Après un smack claqué, je me détache légèrement pour tenter de capter ce qui se passe et réalise que Sue, non loin de là, est en pleine conversation téléphonique.

"Attends à qui elle parle là ?"

Je prends la main de Bella qui râle entre ses dents d'avoir été interrompue et nous rapproche de la cuisine. Oh putain non !

"Tu ne devineras jamais qui a passé la nuit chez nous !

\- . . .

\- Ton fils ! Oui Edward est là.

Oh merde ! Ma mère !

\- . . .

\- Mais c'est le petit copain de Bella, tu ne le savais pas ?

\- . . .

Ah non mais non mais nooon ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui en parle ?

\- Si, si j'te jure !

\- . . .

\- Ah ben on l'a appris hier. T'aurais vu la tête de Charlie ! Et puis tu sais pas ce qu'il a fait, ton fils ?!

O bordel ! Elle va pas lui raconter ?! _\- Arrête ce carnage Cullen et vite ou ça va finir en bain de sang !_

J'entre dans la pièce dans une quinte de toux à peine exagérée histoire de me faire remarquer et/ou de "dire poliment : Vous pourriez cesser de m'enterrer vivant s'il vous plaît ?" Et surprise, Sue pose une main sur son cœur puis me sourit. Je décèle une pointe de sadisme dans son regard mais sourit en retour...Parce que je suis gentil, que je l'aime beaucoup en règle générale et qu'elle est enceinte et qu'on étrangle pas une femme.

\- . . .

\- Ah ben tiens le voilà. Edward, j'ai ta maman en ligne, tu veux lui parler ?

\- Merci, oui. Bonjour maman, ça va ?

\- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Des semaines sans nouvelles de toi ! On te quitte dans les bras d'un homme et on te retrouve chez nos amis avec leur fille …?!

Elle va me déshériter.

\- Maman

\- Tu m'auras tout fait ! Mais je croyais que vous étiez amis ou pas d'ailleurs !

\- Maman

\- Ta sœur est au courant ?

\- Maman

\- C'est ta copine officielle pour cacher tes petits copains, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux assumer mon chéri on t'aimera tout autant, tu sais !

\- Ma-

\- Mais enfin parle-moi ! Tu m'écoute au moins ?

\- Hein ?! Mais non mais maman arrête ! Je ne suis pas gay !

\- Et rouler des pelles à des types t'appelle ça comment toi ? Bisexuel ?

\- Mais non putain !

\- EDWARD !

Elle va me crever un tympan.

\- Pardon. Je suis pas ...Bi non plus. Je vais t'expliquer mais arrête de hurler.

\- JE . NE . HURLE . PAS !

J'abandonne.

\- Ok… Bella tu peux dire à ma mère que je ne suis pas gay s'il te plaît ?

\- Bonjour Esmée.

\- . . .

\- Oui.

\- . . .

\- Non… J'y travaille, je vous assure et je suis à ça de le rendre hétéro.

Hein, quoi ?! Mais elles sont toutes contre moi, ce matin ou quoi ?!

J'essaie de lui reprendre le téléphone des mains mais joueuse et trop heureuse de pouvoir m'enfoncer, elle me repousse et arrive tant bien que mal à m'esquiver.

Je vais la tuer.

\- . . .

\- Non, pardon Esmée, c'était une plaisanterie. Edward n'est pas gay, reprend t-elle tout en gloussant.

Puis brusquement sérieuse, ses yeux se voilent et je recule inquiet. Pourquoi switch t-elle comme ça ? Quelle nouvelle connerie va t-elle sortir à ma mère ?

Edward.. Avait raison hier sous la pluie à propos de mes sentiments pour lui.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma respiration se bloque. Ses mots me mettent en apnée. Non, elle va pas faire ça ?! Elle va pas dire ça à ma mère ?!

J'ai la trouille mais... S'il me posait la question là tout de suite alors … je répondrais oui.

Elle me regarde et les bras m'en tombent. La question ? Quelle question ? … O putain !

A l'autre bout du fil, Esmée doit être complètement larguée et nous prendre pour des fous, tous autant que nous sommes. Et elle aurait raison. Alors, pour lui éviter un malaise vagal, je m'approche de Bella, les yeux brillants et reprend le téléphone, non sans trembler un peu.

\- Maman je te rappelle plus tard, je dois embrasser ma petite amie."

Et j'appuie sur la touche rouge. Je ne pense pas avoir rassuré ma mère mais la réplique était stylée et en réalité, je m'en tape totalement car plus rien ne compte à part Bella et même si je vois flou, je sens son regard incandescent posé sur moi. Je voudrais pouvoir communiquer avec elle par la pensée et lui dire à quel point je l'adore en cet instant. Je voudrais pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche et je voudrais par dessus tout l'entendre me répondre oui à la question. Mais malgré la magie et cette connexion entre nous, le moment est trop mal choisi et pour une fois dans ma vie, je bénis Charlie de son intervention.

"Je suppose qu'Edward va nous rendre visite plus souvent ... " Présume t-il blasé ou dégoûté ou les deux cassant bien évidemment l'ambiance.

Bella rougit et vocifère contre son père tandis que je me retiens d'assassiner sa belle mère. Et très vite, nous décidons de couper court à tout - oui tout - et prenons congé de nos hôtes. L'école n'attend pas ! Putain oui l'école sauve des vies, c'est dur à croire ...

…

Une fois dans ma caisse, moi côté passager, je voudrais pouvoir souffler un bon coup mais le moment gênant refuse de passer et s'installe carrément lorsque Bella me demande ce qui n'allait pas quand elle est venue me réveiller.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Tu avais l'air si ..Décomposé."

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège et quasi rouge de honte, tente de broder autour de mon explication de base pour la rassurer et pouvoir passer vite à autre chose. Je vais finir par lui poser LA question et comme ça on pourra changer de conversation - Ou alors je lui pose LA question et trop choquée de devoir y répondre comme ça maintenant, elle va faire une embardée et on va claquer … - Ouais non, mauvais plan. Je décide donc de me taire et de mettre la zic pour détendre l'atmosphère mais à mon plus grand regret, la chanson qui passe est tout sauf un son que l'on met à 7h et demi du matin mais plutôt un truc pour baiser. Je passe alors sur une autre station et tombe sur Sexual Healing. Idem. Je zappe encore et là c'est le cover de Fever et quand dans une ultime tentative, je tombe sur Sex on fire, je suis à ça de m'arracher les cheveux. J'éteins alors la radio et croise les bras sur ma poitrine évitant scrupuleusement le regard de Bell's ou même le fait qu'elle lutte pour ne pas exploser de rire. _Tu vas voir toi.. ! Je vais te séquestrer dans ma chambre, à poil durant toute une semaine.._

Arrivé au pied de mon immeuble, Bella et moi décidons qu'elle garde la Volvo pour la journée.

"Tu es certain que tu n'en auras pas besoin aujourd'hui ?

\- Si je dois bouger, je demanderais aux garçons. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi bébé et vas-y tu vas être à la bourre.

\- Je te retrouve chez toi après les cours.

Je l'embrasse doucement et souris en coin, heureux de savoir que bientôt elle sera à nouveau près de moi.

\- Par contre, B, tu évite de planter la caisse cette fois hein ?"

Elle me tire la langue et j'en grogne. Pied au plancher, elle fait rugir le moteur et je regrette d'être sorti de la bagnole.

Ne fais pas ça !

\- Quoi ? J'entends rien !"

La saleté se fout ouvertement de ma gueule et manœuvre façon F&F, big smile aux lèvres. Je reste donc là comme un con à faire de grands signes tandis que s'éloignent ma chérie et ..Bella - _Roo ça va elle l'a bien mérité_ \- Et pestant sur le peu d'autorité que j'ai sur cette fille, ne capte pas tout de suite ceux qui m'entourent et manque de renverser ma mini tornade de sœur.

"Surtout regarde pas où tu marches wesh !

\- Surtout sois polie à défaut d'être jolie !

\- Bâtard !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi petite sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore chez moi ? T'as pas cours ?

\- Si, si c'est pour ça justement que Jasper m'accompagne en moto..

\- Ah oui, Jasper..? _Continue de me prendre pour un con, j'adore ça !_

\- Ouaip euh Emmett dort encore alors ...Euh ...Je vais être en retard. On y va Jay ?

Et Jay, justement derrière et extrêmement silencieux, se fait tout petit, tout calme, en mode canard ...

\- Jasper.. Faut qu'on parle.

\- Euh ouais ok mais je dois aller à la fac après, on se voit ce soir ?

\- Midi Jay. Sur le campus."

Je passe direct à l'impératif, histoire de poser les bases parce qu'on rigole, on rigole mais il se tape ma sœur sans même être venu m'en parler, alors que j'ai dû suer sang et tequila pour qu'il ne dézingue pas Emmett. Donc, s'il faut que j'aille à pied jusqu'à la fac pour avoir cette conversation, j'irais à pied et hors de question qu'il esquive ce coup-ci ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'ajoute rien, en tout cas rien qui ne concerne cette affaire. En revanche, il m'informe qu'une lettre m'attend et intrigué, je les laisse sur le trottoir et remonte aussi vite que possible jusqu'à notre appart. Sur le meuble de l'entrée, une enveloppe blanche m'est effectivement adressée et j'hésite avant de l'ouvrir.

"Hey chou !"

O putain ! Rosalie que je n'avais pas entendu arriver, me fait sursauter.

\- Décidément, ça va le squat ?! On va vous faire payer le loyer à force ! Rouspète-je en détaillant sa tenue légère. Hey mais c'est pas ma chemise ça ?

\- Sympa dis-moi ! J'aurais cru que tu serais content de me voir...

Bras croisés, elle boude mais je m'en moque et elle le sait. Rose n'a jamais pu me manipuler, je suis comme immunisé à ses charmes et c'est bien pour cela que l'on s'adore autant. Elle est mon troisième meilleur pote.

\- T'es moche quand tu boudes t'es au courant ?

\- Connard !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Enfin, je t'aimerais encore plus lorsque tu m'auras rendu ma chemise.

\- Mais elle est toute douce et elle sent bon et dans celle d'Emmett, je flotte, alors qu'avec la tienne, je suis sexy, non ?

Je plisse les yeux, tentant de faire la mise au point sur ses courbes et effectivement Rosalie dans ma chemise blanche est franchement bandante. Enfin pour un pote..

\- Une Rosie, je t'en laisse une et pas une de plus ! Sinon tu devras voir avec Bella et je doute qu'elle partage mon stock de chemise avec toi.

\- Oh..Bella, hein ?! Alors la guerre est finie ? Vous avez baisé ? T'étais où d'ailleurs la nuit dernière ?

\- Merde.

Appuyé au comptoir de la cuisine, courrier en main, je réalise qui en est l'expéditeur et soudain, j'ai la sensation que ma vie pourrait basculer en un claquement de doigt. Je me laisse alors presque couler sur le tabouret le plus proche et ne prête aucune attention au pseudo interrogatoire auquel Rose tente de me soumettre. Voyant ma réaction, cette dernière lâche sa tartine et vient me prendre l'enveloppe des mains.

\- Laboratoire d'analyse. Tes résultats. Ouvre vite !

\- ...Fais-le toi steuplait.

\- Sûr ?

\- Ouais ouais vas-y.

Pieds sur les barreaux en fer, je bouge nerveusement et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Elle déchiquette le papier, durant une éternité - au moins - Et parcourt des yeux les chiffres et autres informations écrites en noir.

\- Edward … T'as couché avec Bella sans protection ?

\- Non ! .. Euh … Oui, enfin pas jusqu'au bout mais ouais. Pourquoi ?

\- T'étais en elle ou pas ?

\- … Ou.. Oui. Putain c'est mauvais ? Putain non ?! J'ai un truc ? Je lui ai refilé un truc ? Putain mais PARLE !

\- T'es clean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Y a rien, t'es clean abruti ! Mais ça t'apprendra à pas te protéger tout le temps.

Sans un mot de plus, je me lève faisant tomber le tabouret au sol et me casse dans ma chambre. Rosalie me suit, enfin je crois mais je l'ignore totalement, bien plus préoccupé par ce que je cherche. Je passe par les endroits habituels, tourne et retourne mes tables de chevets, soulève les divers objets et papiers sur mon bureau, ouvre les boîtes, pars dans la salle de bain et commence réellement à m'agacer de la situation.

Eddy, tu cherches quoi ?

\- Elles étaient là bon sang !

\- Eddy réponds-moi !

Mains dans les cheveux, je tente de remonter le temps pour me rappeler de chacune de mes actions et-

Hé Oh ground control appelle Major Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Mes lunettes ! Je cherche mes-

\- Devant toi idiot !

Et effectivement, je suis un putain d'idiot ! Je me précipite dessus et dès que ma vue est enfin nette, prends la feuille des mains de Rosalie pour la lire à mon tour. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je finis par me laisser glisser le long du mur de pierre noire. Le cul par terre et les jambes ramenées sur ma poitrine, je retire mes lunettes et me frotte les yeux. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Imaginer la condamner, être la cause d'une mort horrible et tellement injuste me donne envie de vomir et sous le coup de l'émotion, je craque. Des larmes que je chasse en vain roulent sur mes joues comme un gamin et j'en ai presque honte.

Mon Dieu Edward mais tu pleures ? !

\- Laisse-moi steuplait.

\- Hey mais non. Eddy regarde moi, tout va bien. Tu l'as vu, tu n'as rien et Bella n'a rien. Tout . Va . Bien.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Je.. Si j'avais fait ça à Bella.. !

\- Oh chou.. Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

\- Je sais ..pas.

\- Oh si tu sais. Allé viens, calme-toi.. Je suis là. On est tous là pour toi. Et alerte spoiler tu es son grand amour tu le sais ça ?

\- Ouais ..ben vas lui dire !"

Je renifle tout en m'essuyant les yeux du revers de ma manche et lorsque je croise son regard de 'maman', je ne résiste pas et finis dans ses bras. Assis tous les deux dans ma salle de bain, je la laisse passer sa main dans mes cheveux et c'est à ce moment là, précis, qu'enfin, je souffle.

Et quand ma poche vibre et que son prénom apparaît sur l'écran de mon smartphone, mes yeux cessent de s'embuer et c'est tout sourire que je lui raconte avoir reçu mes résultats. Elle est si fière de moi d'après ce qu'elle me dit et je sens ce style d'émotion dans sa voix. Je quitte alors le sol et va-et-vient dans la pièce tout en l'écoutant ou en parlant à mon tour de tout et de rien et quand elle raccroche, j'ose un peu plus facilement affronter le regard de Rosalie, spectatrice de toute mon immaturité.

D'une main, je l'aide à se relever et plonge à nouveau dans ses bras pour la remercier d'être là. Je l'adore vraiment. Avec elle, c'est si facile qu'on communique sans même se parler et ce lien si spécial qui nous uni est une des choses les plus précieuses que j'ai. Mais j'ai quand même honte d'avoir pleuré devant elle. Pas parce que les 'vrais' mecs ne pleurent pas - ça c'est une idée reçue de merde - mais parce que pour elle, je me dois d'être l'épaule et non l'épaulé et j'essaie en règle générale de ne pas trop la bouleverser. Elle gère déjà mal ses émotions en profondeur alors si moi je flanche… Et c'est une responsabilité que j'ai accepté très tôt après son agression. Une responsabilité qui ne me pèse pas et que je veux assumer. Mais ce matin...ce matin, je craque, c'est plus fort que moi -_Ce doit être le manque de sexe - _

Un peu bête de tout ceci et de mes pensées insensées, je nous ramène au salon bras dessus, bras dessous et passe une bonne partie de la matinée à la cool, entre clopes, café, rires et plans sur la comète.

"Tu sais que tu as reçu une autre lettre ? M'informe Emmett, concentré sur son planning sportif.

Étonné d'être autant sollicité, je repars trier le courrier et effectivement tombe sur une enveloppe bleu. Une invitation au bal des officiers lors du prochain Thanksgiving, envoyée par papa McCarty.

\- Oh. Une fête de la plus haute importance. Le thème c'est quoi cette année ?

\- Thanksgiving 1945. J'espère que tu aimes les uniformes rétro ?"

J'aime et imagine surtout Bella, en agent Carter ou en Jessica Rabbit ou encore en officier lubrique sortie tout droit d'un clip de Muse et j'en oublie mes amis qui se gaussent de me voir brusquement aussi rêveur. Et j'en oublie également mon rendez-vous avec Jasper. Alors sans trop tarder, je récupère les clefs du 4x4 et fonce vers le campus.

...

"Alors Eddy ça va ? La semaine a été sacrément tendue pour toi mon ami.

Le ciel est plutôt clair aujourd'hui - _le soleil vient après la pluie_ \- et nous en profitons pour nous caler sur un banc, dans le grand parc de la fac. Entre cigarette et bouteille en verre de coca, Jay tente de focus toute la conversation vers moi et au début je dois dire que ça marche pas mal...

\- Putain c'est clair j'ai l'impression d'être de retour du Vietnam.

\- Et avec Bella ?

\- Ça y'est, c'est cool. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle tenait à moi et plus je crois. Bon elle l'a dit devant ma mère et donc c'était gênant mais bon ma vie toute entière est.. Gênante. Et toi, comment va ?

\- Oh moi ça va, oklm comme d'hab. Je suis content pour toi sérieux.

\- Ouais ouais ouais. Bon Jay, ma sœur.

\- Ouiiii ? Lance t-il tout à coup peu sûr de lui et bien trop dans les aigus.

\- Vu que personne ne veut me dire les choses spontanément, je vais te poser la question.

\- Non mais

\- Je sais c'est dur mais tu connais l'histoire du pansement… Alors on va vite l'arracher, j'te préviens, ça va piquer...Tu couches avec ma sœur ?

\- Non mais c'est pas-

\- Ce que je crois ?! .. Elle fait mal à dire cette réplique là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'as pas idée.. !

\- Attends, c'est pas fini. Depuis quand ?

\- Le match au parc. Tu sais elle était bouleversée par tout ce que tu lui avais déballé - _Tiens ça va être de ma faute_ \- et vu que tu t'étais cassé après.. J'étais là et une chose en entraînant une autre.. - _Putain ben tu peux me remercier alors..!_ -

\- J'ai saisi. Et c'est pour s'amuser ou ?

\- On s'amuse bien, vraiment bien..!

C'est une Cullen… _\- O c'est sale ça mec ! _

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- En fait non, ... euh j'aime vraiment bien Alice.

Oh, il rougit, c'est trop mignon. Il est tellement dans la merde…

\- OK. Bon ben ben nouvelles règles. Vu que c'est ma sœur, tu ne peux pas te venger de Bella et de moi donc pas de sous-vêtements, ni de cris ou autre truc du genre et pas touche à ma chambre.. !

\- Mec…

\- Et évidemment, si elle tombe enceinte sans avoir pu tenter sa chance dans la vie de star de la mode qu'elle a décidé d'avoir quand elle sera grande, je te bute.

\- Et..?

\- Et c'est tout. Enfin oui, rends-la heureuse.

\- C'est prévu enfin.. mais t'es pas vénère ?

\- Moi ? Non ! C'est toi qui hérite d Emmett en beau frère pas moi !

\- Enfoiré !

\- Et puis ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, c'est plutôt cool. Euh par contre léger sur les substances, OK ?

\- Eddy..

\- Ah et une dernière chose, bonne chance.. Alice c'est pas la plus simple.

\- Ah parce que Bella est un ange ?

\- Putain c'est vrai..! Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est pas gay ?!

\- Pour les nibards mon gars.. Les nibards.. Et puis parce que les mecs peuvent aussi être chiants.

\- Pas faux.

\- Edward..

\- Oui ?

\- Merci mon frère.

\- Beau frère.

\- On est pas marié encore hein ?!

\- Que tu crois..! On parle d'Alice là.. C'est juste que toi, t'es pas encore au courant.. "

Il déglutit mal et j'éclate de rire. Mais étrangement, je ne le sens pas plus paniqué que ça et nous finissons par trinquer une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Jay repart en cours et moi, mains dans les poches, je me dirige sans trop savoir pourquoi vers les bâtiments de mon département. Soudain, j'entre aperçois des étudiants de mon cursus avec lesquels j'avais partagé certains polycops en tout début d'année et les entends parler d'internat et de d'amphi décisifs.

Et là, c'est la claque.

Je les vois dans cinq ans, en blouse courir dans les couloirs d'un hosto bondé de patients et moi dans cinq ans …? Rien, je ne serais rien et surtout pas médecin. Alors, sur un coup de stress et de tête, je repars dans la direction opposée, monte dans le 4x4 et pousse la caisse jusqu'à mon ancienne deuxième maison.

"Pourquoi veux-tu être médecin ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'après-midi où je t'avais trouvé sur le toit ?

\- Oui, tu étais au collège et tu avais été renvoyé du cours de math pour avoir été insolent envers ton professeur.

\- Tu t'en souviens..

\- Tu avais résolu le problème si vite qu'il t'avait accusé de tricherie mais tu ne t'étais pas démonté. Tu étais pourtant si timide comme enfant .. J'ai toujours apprécié ça chez toi mon fils. Tu oses et tu n'abandonnes jamais.

\- Wow... Papa, je sais pas quoi dire, tu -

\- Dis-moi juste où tu veux en venir avec cette histoire.

\- Euh oui, bien sûr. Donc ouais, j'étais venu te voir très énervé et blessé dans mon égo et toi tu étais en tenue, assit par terre, les jambes dans le vide et tu fumais. C'était la première fois que je te voyais aussi vulnérable, aussi ... humain.

\- J'avais fait une erreur monumentale lors d'une opération de routine. Tu ne pouvais pas plus mal tomber.

\- Tu étais effondré. Et tu m'avais fait promettre de ne rien dire à maman pour la clope.

\- Et tu as tenu promesse.

\- Et j'ai tenu promesse.

\- Et alors ce sont mes erreurs qui t'ont donné envie de devenir médecin ?

\- Oui, entre autre chose. L'adré, la peur, les doutes, l'humilité qu'il faut avoir et le cœur aussi gros que solide mais surtout bien accroché.. C'est toi papa. C'est de te voir toi sur ce toit aussi faillible que n'importe quel homme - juste un homme prêt tous les jours à sauver des vies - qui m'a donné envie de devenir médecin.

\- Et j'ai gâché ton rêve …

\- Non, j'ai gâché mon rêve d'être un putain de chirurgien ! Mais c'est quoi un chir ? Une sorte de sportif haut niveau de la boucherie médicale qui enchaîne les opé, les stats et les corps sans visage ou sans âme ?! A y bien réfléchir, je me suis sauvé de ça. Je ne veux plus de cette vie là, je veux être médecin. Point. Je veux reprendre la fac.

\- Pour sauver des vies ?

\- Essayer, comprendre et les accompagner.

\- Bonne réponse fils... Tu sais, je n'ai jamais dis à ta mère que je fumais de temps en temps.

\- Et je ne dirais rien, promis.

\- Tu veux aller sur le toit ?

\- Carrément papa !"

Il me regarde et je reste figé, sous son observation. Mais quand, il a finit de me jauger et qu'il me regarde pour de bon, alors j'ai l'impression de retrouver mon père. Ce père sur le toit, le médecin, l'homme et le papa qui s'occupait de moi et m'apprenait le courage et le don de soi. Il me sourit et je le trouve assez cool et ce même lorsqu'il tente de me taxer une clope. Mais en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, une série de bip nous interrompt et je dois alors, le laisser repartir. _Une prochaine fois... _

Je m'engage seul dans la cage de fer et me dirige vers la sortie. En longeant les couloirs du service pédiatrique au rez-de-chaussé, je remarque un pti bonhomme plâtré qui pleure. Seul et rouge de chagrin, il me fait tant de peine que j'entre dans la pièce aux larges vitres de plexi pour le calmer. Il sent le gâteau comme tous les petitous et je suis triste pour lui de le savoir immobilisé si jeune. Je tente un câlin, un jeux, des sourires, des grimaces et même une chanson mais rien ne marche. Une main contre son front puis, contre son cou et je réalise qu'il a de la température.

"Hey vous êtes qui vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- Je suis le fils du docteur Cullen. Il travaille dans cet hôpital. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas mais il pleurait très fort et-

\- Il est du service le papa ?

\- Non, du 3em.

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici ?! Je vais vous demander de sortir immédiatement.

\- Pardon, oui, je m'en vais.

La femme devant moi n'a pas l'air commode et je me sens comme un con d'avoir transgressé l'une des règles les plus importantes de l'hosto.

\- Vous vous baladez souvent comme ça dans les couloirs des hôpitaux ?

\- J'ai presque grandi ici.

\- Et ça vous donne tous les droits ?

\- Non mais il était tout seul et avoir la varicelle en plus d'un plâtre et à son âge ...

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Cet enfant n'a pas la varicelle !

J'allais partir mais son ton et ses affirmations me font saigner des oreilles.

\- Si il l'a.

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Vous êtes médecin ?

\- Je suis étu-

\- Aaah mais oui bien sur, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Quelle année ?

\- Première mais j'ai fait la prépa.

\- Comme tout le monde mon chou.

\- N'empêche qu'il a la varicelle !

\- Ok le sous-bleu maintenant ça suffit ! Vous allez dégager rejoindre votre papa et me laisser faire mon job et si je vous revois à traîner près des enfants ou dans l'enceinte de mon service avant d'avoir fait vos preuves, je vous fous mon pied au cul !

Et elle le fera, je n'en doute pas une seconde mais il est hors de question que je quitte cette pièce sans avoir la confirmation qu'elle l'examinera.

\- Mais ne soyez pas butée ! Regardez au moins !

\- J'appelle la sécurité ?

\- Vous n'en ferez rien ! Ils risqueraient de fermer les portes et les ascenseurs seraient bloqués et ce serait dangereux pour les patients. Je vous l'ai dit, mon père est chef de service, j'ai passé ma vie dans ces couloirs.

\- Et je vous le répète, cela ne vous donne aucun droit !

\- Je le sais bien mais ce petit avait besoin de reprendre son souffle et il a besoin de s'hydrater.

\- Il n'a pas la-

Les cernes sous ses yeux, sa façon de se tenir et sa queue de cheval désordonnée m'indiquent qu'elle doit être au bout de sa garde voir même bien au delà mais je refuse de lâcher l'affaire. Crevée ou pas, elle ne peut pas passer à côté d'un cas tout ça parce que je l'insupporte. Je l'asticote donc, certainement à tord mais au final...

\- Il en a les symptômes ! Putain mais c'est un trait de caractère inhérent à la féminité d'être borné comme ça ou c'est votre égo de toubib qui veut pas se mouiller ?

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

\- Bon sang mais prenez sa Tc, regardez comme son nez coule et puis surtout là, à la base des cheveux..les boutons là …!

\- Ce pourrait être tout autre chose ! Il pourrait être atteint d'une maladie extrêmement virulente et-

\- Et il serait en quarantaine. Je suis peut être pire que la bleusaille mais je ne suis pas débile !

\- Merdee il a la varicelle ! Oh petit chou tu es fatigué hein ?!

... J'arrive à mes fins. Le doc accepte de m'écouter et s'occupe du petit avec douceur et précision pour confirmer mon "diagnostique". Dans ses bras, l'enfant se calme et j'en suis soulagé.

\- Aaaah enfin !

\- Vous êtes resté longtemps avec lui ? Vous avez lu son dossier ?

\- Non je l'ai juste observé.

\- Comment vous-

\- Ma sœur, deux fois ..

\- Cullen vous avez dit ?

\- Edward Cullen.

Elle me tend la main pour serrer la mienne. Je lui concède la politesse mais la surprends visiblement et quand elle se met à détailler mes cicatrices, je serre la mâchoire.

\- Fractures des méta ?

\- Oui mais pas que.

\- Pas d'ostéosynthèse ?

\- J'aurais préféré.

\- Accident de voiture ?

\- J'ai tenté d'arrêter une voiture à main nue pour sauver la fille que j'aime.

\- C'est très con ça !

\- A qui le dites-vous !

\- Et donc médecine hein ? Vous comptez faire quoi quand vous serez grand Edward Cullen... J'imagine pas neuro ?

\- Oui non, euh ,quand je serais grand ..? Soigner des varicelles.

\- Si vous survivez, revenez me voir pour l'internat, les enfants adorent les supermans."

Je suis sur le cul. Littéralement. Avoir tenu tête à un médecin, avoir trouvé ce que le gosse avait et savoir que j'ai peut être une option. Putain mais j'ai peut être un avenir finalement !

Il faut que je le dise à Bella !

Je me précipite à l'extérieur du complexe hospitalier et cours presque jusqu'à la caisse. Le ciel se teinte de gris et il fait de plus en plus froid. Alors quand j'entre dans le véhicule, je mets un certain temps avant de réussir à me réchauffer et j'en profite pour faire le bilan de cette folle journée. Je n'ai pas une seule fois tourné de l'œil et ma phobie ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit durant tout ce temps passé à l'hosto. Même discuter avec mon père a été facile et agréable. Et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.. Scié et étourdi par tous ces nouveaux changements et ce trop plein d'émotion, j'en perds la notion du temps et me retrouve à la bourre pour rejoindre Bella chez moi. Heureusement, qu'Emmett est là pour lui ouvrir et lui tenir compagnie.

Je passe la porte et la découvre pieds nus, jambes croisées au comptoir devant une pile de bouquins ouverts. Tout en croquant dans une pomme rose, elle bouge ses orteils au rythme d'une mélodie imaginaire et oscille entre concentration et distraction.. Emmett.

Ce dernier en débardeur, se bat avec le fer à repasser et une chemise blanche non loin de la cuisine sur la table réglée bien trop basse pour lui. J'en ris tout en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je me débarrasse de mes affaires ainsi que de mes pompes et chaussettes et surprends ma belle en l'embrassant goulûment. Elle hoquette contre mes lèvres mais se love vite dans mes bras, la pomme toujours à la main et ma langue se délecte de ce goût de fruit dans sa bouche. Nous gémissons à l'unisson lorsque le baiser s'approfondit et quand mon coloc, agacé par sa corvée nous sort un "Ya des hôtels pour ça", j'envisage carrément de prendre une chambre -_merci Emmett_\- mais lui sert tout de même un fuck sans jamais relâcher ma belle. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment à l'entendre marmonner, nous avons pitié et je décide de le remplacer.

"Qui t'a appris ?

\- Mon père..

Je règle la table à la bonne hauteur et tout en le regardant d'un air dépité, ajoute de l'eau dans l'appareil.. Avec, c'est mieux tout de même. Bella glousse, pomme contre bouche et ne fait même plus semblant d'étudier, bien trop captivée par ma démonstration. Ouais deux mecs devant une table à repasser...J'imagine déjà les films qu'elle doit se faire - _Moi c'est ce que je ferais à sa place en tout cas ... _

\- Et c'est Eddy qui m'a appris, ajoute t-elle, la bouche pleine - _Me tente pas ..._

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui et la cuisine aussi.

\- Non n'exagère pas.. Un regard sous cils tandis que je place correctement la chemise à l'envers sur la planche … Tu cuisinais avant de me connaître.

\- Y a une histoire derrière tout ça hein..? Y a tjrs une histoire. Nous demande Emmett, intrigué comme un gosse tout en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- J'étais tellement en galère tu t'en rappelle ?

\- La cérémonie pour ton père ? Ô oui je m'en rappelle ! t'avais cramé son unique chemise blanche en laissant le fer dessus. Heureusement qu'Alice était encore au centre commercial.

\- Mais si mini Cullen t'a acheté une nouvelle chemise, y avait pas besoin de repassage, non ?!

\- C'était une journée poisse, j'te jure ! Rien n'allait et la seule taille qui restait, c'était le modèle d'expo, donc il a fallu la repasser. Et c'est là qu'Edward est intervenu. Mon héros !

Je bombe le torse, super fier et Bell's me fait un clin d'œil. Emmett ne loupant rien de nos regards complices, met les pieds dans le plat et je dirais qu'il le fait exprès.

\- Il cuisine, il repasse.. Je comprends pourquoi t'es tombée amoureuse de lui, Bee.

\- Un peu oui mais pas que pour ces raisons-là.

\- Oui pour sa grosse b-

\- Emmett !

Le salaud ! c'était si bien parti ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça moi maintenant ?!

\- Aussi oui.." Répond finalement Bella, les pommettes rouges et l'air malicieux.

Gêné et flatté, c'est un de ces moments à la con qui me mettent mal à l'aise tout en me faisant marrer. J'arque les sourcils en direction de Bell's et reçois pour toute réponse, un baiser à la volée. _Cette fille … ! _

Puis, termine la chemise et la tends à Emmett, vachement admiratif.

"Ce n'est qu'une chemise mec !

\- Ouais mais elle est nickel !

\- Tu connais mon père, maniaque n'est pas un mot assez fort pour lui. Par contre maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des comptes à régler avec une certaine personne…"

Je laisse Em' et sa chemise en plan pour m'attaquer à Bell's toujours attablée au comptoir. D'un mouvement vif mais délicat, je la soulève du tabouret et la place sur mon épaule façon homme des cavernes. Elle crie et fait style de se débattre mais une claque sur les fesses et la voilà plus docile. Je demande à Emmett de ranger, ou plutôt j'ordonne et dans un élan de confiance en soi level 1000, tire ma révérence. Bella, sur mon épaule, finit sa pomme entre deux éclats de rire et lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre, me supplie de la laisser descendre.

"Reste ce soir.

\- Je peux pas !

\- Reste et je te laisse descendre.

\- Repose-moi !

\- Mauvaise réponse..

\- Edward ! Steuplait !

\- Reste.

\- Mais on est en semaine.

\- Reste.

\- Mais j'ai pas de fringues de rechange.

\- Reste."

. . . . . .

J'ouvre les yeux. Elle est là. Elle respire doucement, près de mon oreille et j'en soupire d'aise. Une main sur mon ventre, je la ramène près de ma bouche et l'embrasse avant de la caler près de mon cœur. Contre mon dos, je sens sa poitrine nue se soulever et j'ai hâte qu'elle s'éveille pour me retourner et peut être retrouver son corps et la faire mienne encore...

_Hummm cette nuit !_

Mes pensées dérivent et si le jour n'était pas déjà là, je pourrais me faufiler entre ses jambes.. Mais le réveil sonne et ma belle s'étire. J'en profite alors pour la basculer sur moi et me retrouve enseveli sous sa longue chevelure. Elle se redresse et m'offre une vue imprenable sur ses magnifiques seins. Mes mains partent à la découverte de sa peau - j'ai surement oublié d'en caresser une partie - Mais elle me retient et tente même de s'échapper. Je nous fous alors sous la couette et décide de la retenir prisonnière.

"Edward, je dois me lever, j'ai cours de littérature anglaise ce matin. Sois raisonnable.

\- Pas besoin de cours pour ça, tu connais tes classiques par cœur.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais, tu me flattes pour me faire rester.

\- Tu vas partir ? Ce n'est pas encore le jour. Ce n'était pas le cri de l'alouette qui te vrillait l'oreille… C'était le chant du rossignol… Il rêve parfois, la nuit, sur ce vieux grenadier. Oui, crois-moi, mon amour, c'était le rossignol.

\- C'était l'alouette, messagère du petit matin, ce n'était pas le rossignol. Regarde, mon amour : là-bas, à l'est, ces rais de lumière qui se taillent déjà un passage à coup d'épée. La nuit recule. La jeunesse du nouveau jour – que je ne passerai pas près de toi – hésite et fait des pointes au sommet des collines. Mon amour, c'est l'aube et la brume va fondre.

\- Non ! Reste, Isabella !

\- Je puis partir et vivre ; ou rester et mourir. Et m'appelle pas comme ça !

Je pouffe …

\- Mais ta lumière n'est pas la lumière du jour ! Je le sais bien, moi ! C'est une comète ! Un météore !… Un porte-flambeau que t'envoie le soleil d'hier ou de demain pour te faire lumineuse la route du lycée. Il attendra ! Rien ne nous presse !… Reste encore un petit moment.

\- Ils vont m'arrêter. C'est la mort qui m'attend. Tu veux que je reste ?

\- Ah les bâtards ! Non !

\- Eh bien… Tu as raison ! Je disais « le matin »… mais non ! C'est le pâle reflet de la lune sur les branches. Je disais l'alouette ? Mais non ! Ce n'est pas un cri qui va frapper, là-haut, la voûte du plein ciel : ce que nous entendons, c'est le rêve attardé du rossignol de nuit… La mort ? Qui parle de la mort ? Comment vas-tu, mon âme ? Nous avons le temps devant nous !… Ce n'est pas encore le jour.

\- Si, si, c'est lui !… c'est lui !… Va-t-en !… C'est bien le chant de l'alouette, aigre et faux ! Adieu, va-t'en vite !… Ah ! Cette note aiguë et qui poignarde l'air !… Je croyais que le chant de l'alouette annonçait le réveil des enfants, les travaux qui reprennent, les fenêtres qui s'ouvrent et le neuf des fleurs. Ce n'est pas vrai !… Il annonce la fin du monde, tes bras qui m'abandonnent, mon amour qui s'enfuit comme devant une meute lâchée ! Oh, va-t-en ! tu devrais être loin ! Il fait de plus en plus clair dans le ciel !

Je termine ma tirade sur une idée un peu triste et nous dégage de cette tente de couette, repère des amoureux. Mes yeux dans le vague, l'entrain et l'envie me quittent, le jeu est terminé. Bella me comprend et son sourire est soudain bien moins éclatant. Elle se redresse alors sur ses coudes contre mon torse et me chatouille à l'aide d'une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

A quoi je pense ? Je pense à mes études et au fait que je vais devoir bûcher comme un dingue H24. Je pense à tous ces coups de stress, à ces heures de sommeil en moins et à toutes ces fêtes que je vais louper. Je pense à elle. A son corps, sa peau, son regard, son parfum, son rire, sa colère et ses orgasmes qui vont terriblement me manquer. Sauf si je pouvais l'avoir tout à moi, sauf si, je pouvais la retrouver au moins une fois par jour. Sauf si...

\- Emménage !

\- Pardon ?

**. . . .**

**Vous auriez voulu lire la nuit qui vient de s'achever peut être ? **

**Sérieux, elle a été chaude de ouf ! Mais si vous n'avez pas peur des lemons, je vous la mets au prochain chapitre .. Vous me direz hein ;D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il était plus cool à lire (j'ai tenté d'aérer les paragraphes...merci d'ailleurs de me l'avoir fait remarquer !). **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! N'arrêtez surtout pas ! Et merci à Will ! (tes tirades sont toujours aussi magiques )**

**Je vous kiff et on se retrouve bientôt pour un chapitre très très sportif...J'dis ça..**

**Xo**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hé ouais genre trois semaines de retard c'est ça ****?.. J'avoue c'est beau-coup ! **

**Ce fut un chapitre extrêmement difficile à boucler avec énormément de choses à dire. **

**Bref en gros j'ai ramé. **

**Mais bon au final je vous livre du lourd et du long- CSB…**

**Vous me pardonnez hein ? ^^**

**On se retrouve de l'autre côté.. **

**Enjoy ! **

**Got it in you - Banners / Issues - Julia Michaels / Don't cry - Guns N' Roses / **

**Happier - Ed Sheeran / All I want - Kodaline / What lovers do - Maroon 5 / **

**Waves - Dean Lewis / Say something - A great big world & Christina Aguilera / **

**Stay - Rihanna / A thousand Years - Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee**

**. . . . . . .**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'origine appartiennent à une femme.

**. . . . . . . **

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Please Remember**

**. . . . . . . **

Sept jours. Pas d'appel, pas de texto, pas de sourire, zéro sex et encore moins de je t'aime. Silence radio. Exil total. Je vais péter un câble.

"_T'es pas cap de tenir une semaine mon gars ! _

_\- J'suis cap de tout mec, surtout si c'est pour te voir brûler cet immonde kimono !"_

Qui raterait sept jours et sept nuits d'un amour flamboyant pour un stupide paris entre coloc ?

Ben un gars qui vient de se fighter avec sa copine pardi !

Ah ben oui, vous pensez bien que la petite "discussion" sur l'aménagement de Bella chez nous ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme je l'aurais espéré.

_. . . _

"_Edward. Tu sais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? "_

_. . . _

"_T'es vraiment un sale gosse !"_

_. . . _

"_Je ferais autre chose. Je prendrais un boulot, je m'en fous. Je veux être avec toi."_

_. . . _

"_\- Ben quoi ça ne te suffit pas ? C'est pourtant flatteur non ?" _

_. . . _

"_Tu te rends bien compte que les gens normaux ne font pas ça au bout de quelques jours ?"_

_. . . _

"_\- T'es bipolaire ? Amnésique ou juste une sale petite-"_

. . .

" _\- T'es à ton max là ?" _

_. . . _

"_\- Bon OK t'as gagné, t'es pas un objet sexuel.." _

. . .

"_\- Ah non pas de 'mon chéri' ou de 'petit cœur' ! Tu prends tes aff-"_

_. . . _

"_\- Eddy non attends, reste." _

_. . . _

"_\- Ne me suis pas !"_

J'aurais dû le deviner mais parfois je préfère laisser le hasard me porter au vent.. Mon cul !

Je l'ai effrayé comme d'hab, on a crié comme d'hab et elle s'est cassée … Pour rattraper ce qui restait d'une journée de cours avant d'être exclue du bahut pour absentéisme.. Manquerait plus qu'elle se retrouve sans bagages scolaire et qu'on finisse dans une caravane.

J'entame donc mon dernier jour de disette tel un torturé au pain sec et à l'eau et passe furtivement dans la cuisine récupérer mon petit déjeuner avant que l'une des petites amies de mes colocs ne débarque, grand sourire aux lèvres et cheveux ébouriffés… et quand j'y pense, je ne me sens pas du tout aidé dans la vie car même ma petite sœur s'envoie plus en l'air que moi ! Et dans mon appart en plus ! Et elle en prime, elle, elle voit ma nana tous les jours … Si ça c'est pas de la torture .. ?!

Alors oui, Jasper prend pour tout ça mais et bien que je sois créatif, je me trouve tout de même gentil. .. Pour l'instant en tout cas et parce qu'aussi ce soir à l'heure des sorcières, je serais enfin libéré de cette punition.

J'entends des bruits de pas… -_en parlant de sorcière_\- Ce doit être Lice. Je prends alors un muffin et un grand verre de jus d'orange et retourne dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'affronter. Pas ce matin… Ce matin, c'est trop dur et je suis crevé. Je dors mal en ce moment. Comme si mes nuits n'étaient que bagarre et terreur. Seules les premières heures du soir ne me font pas hurler dans mon sommeil car ce sont celles qui concernent Bell's et notre si belle nuit. . .

Je me recouche, oubliant même le petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet et je ferme les yeux à la recherche de ces souvenirs et de la saveur de son corps et de la lumière dans ses yeux.

Elle si belle sous la lune pleine…

Elle si mouillée autour de ma queue…

Elle si gracieuse me chevauchant…

Elle si folle, nue au dehors contre le mur de pierre de la terrasse…

Elle si adorable, se mordant la lèvre d'avoir trop crié mon prénom …

Elle si femme quand elle a soutenu mon regard à mesure que mon sperme affluait tout au fond d'elle…

C'était la première fois que je jouissais sans capote… Et toutes les premières fois avec Bella me donne le tournis. C'est aussi kiffant que de trouver un œuf de pâques dans un jeux vidéo...bon OK ça l'est tellement plus .. !

Une main sous la tête, une autre sur mon ventre nu, je me repasse en image le tracé imaginaire de ses doigts fins sur ma peau et j'en frissonne encore. Une bosse profile déjà sous mon pantalon de coton noir et je glisse doucement vers cette tension douloureuse. Soudain, mon téléphone sonne et dans un sursaut, je me redresse sans les mains et n'attends pas avant de décrocher.

"Bella ? Un soucis ?

\- Mince ! Je voulais tomber sur ton répondeur.

\- Pour me dire quoi au bout de sept jours sans nouvelles de toi… ?

\- Je… non.. laisse tomber.. C'est trop gênant.

\- C'est cette conversation qui est gênante et d'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas te parler. On sait jamais, tu pourrais vouloir épargner ma pauvre vie … !

\- Je me suis excusée pour ça et tu ne m'as pas non plus appelé que je sache.. Pas même un texto, rien !

\- Ouais.. Sept jours Bella. Une semaine entière .. Et c'était pas à moi de faire le premier pas. Pas cette fois Miss ! Tu vois, je m'endurcis, tu vas peut être pouvoir arriver à tes fins..

\- Tu ne m'as pas attendu pour être dur avec moi -_je ne devrais pas mais j'aime le double sens de cette phrase _\- Et je regrette, c'était stupide. Et oui, sept jours. La semaine la plus longue de toute mon existence...Et j'aurais peut être mieux fait de craquer avant. Moi qui me sentais coupable de te faire ce coup là.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

\- Tu as perdu ton pari par ma faute. À la base, je voulais juste te laisser un ou deux mots doux sur ton répondeur et peut être te dire à quel point j'ai hâte de t'avoir à moi cette semaine et te parler aussi de ma tenue pour ces quatre prochains jours.. Soit rien ou juste des talons hauts … mais bon si c'est pour me faire jeter de la sorte, je vais-

\- Oula attends je.. je comprends pas.

\- Edward tu devrais ouvrir la porte de ta chambre.

\- Hein ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis".

J'obéis et derrière.. Emmett plus grand sourire tu meurs applaudissant.

"T'as perdu Edward !

\- Putain !

Il remercie Bella qui rit aux éclats à l'autre bout du fil et je me sens comme un con !

\- Swan t'étais au courant ? Tu m'as piégé ?

\- Tu as parié avec lui que tu tiendrais sept jours sans aucun contact avec moi.. Bien Sûr que j'étais au courant ! Et bien sûr que j'allais te faire perdre !

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas..

\- C'était tellement pas sympa de ta part Edward !

\- J'étais.. En colère !

\- Et là tu te sens comment ?

\- Bête.

\- Bien fait !

\- Mais heureux..

\- Tiens donc et pourquoi ?

\- J'entends ta voix..

\- Moui c'est ça… paye tes rames Cullen ! Il va m'en falloir plus que ça pour te croire.

\- Mais attends, rembobine… Si j'ai bien saisi je vais avoir droit à presque toute une semaine pour me rattraper ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

La main dans les cheveux à tourner sur moi-même, j'espère vite avoir une réponse et c'est Emmett qui prend le relais. Au taquet, il sautille comme le ferait Lice et j'ai l'impression d'être le gars du jeux télé qui découvre son gain.

\- On vous laisse l'appart à partir de ce soir.

\- Mais on est lundi mec !

\- Ben c'est off pour tout ceux qui bossent voyons ! -_Sous-entendu : toi le prolo hein_\- Puisque que jeudi c'est Thanksgiving.

\- C'est 'off' ?! Mort de rire ! Dans ton monde McCarty ! C'est plus une jolie façon de dire que vous séchez tous les cours ouais !

\- Tu oses remettre en question notre tradition ?!

\- Le 'Before Thanksgiving' ?! Arrête mec on dirait le nom d'un burger !

\- Ah mais si tu trouves qu'on en fait trop dis-le et on reste là à squatter le canapé. C'était d'ailleurs très fun d'assister à votre petit match la dernière fois. Très fight club !

\- Oh non non c'est super merci beaucoup ! -_pitié, barrez-vous !_\- Et le truc des officiers qu'organise ton père ?

\- On vous offre ces quelques jours mais pas de remise de peine pour le bal ! Ne sois pas trop gourmand ! Et puis ça vous fera une pause... Faut pas trop ramoner, quand on a plus l'habitude, ça brûle et tout - _*coup de pied au cul*_ \- Aie !

\- T'es un porc !

\- Ben quoi ? C'est scientifiquement prouvé ! La peau est fragile à cet endroit là ...

\- Je me pince l'arrête du nez Emmett fais gaffe !

\- Ouuu attention Emy à ta place j'me méfierais ! Intervient Bella. Je manque de pouffer, déconcentré et me reprends de justesse.

\- Mais attends, mais j'ai perdu…

\- Ouais mais sérieux mec t'as déjà été bien puni et B aussi. Et puis je garde mon kimono. Mais va falloir être très gentil avec moi si tu veux pas que je change d'avis mon p'tit chou.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Tss t'es sûr que tu le veux ce Before Thanksgiving en amoureux ? Parce que tu fais pas beaucoup d'effort là.

\- Et toi t'es sûr de vouloir abuser alors que je pourrais raconter certaines petites choses à Jasper ?!

\- Traite !

Bella s'étouffe de rire au téléphone, imaginant la scène je suppose et me rappelle alors que j'ai mieux à faire que de me battre avec mon pote.

\- Juste deux minutes Bell's… Allé Emmett, t'as gagné, je vais être cool. Vas-y J'te rejoins, j'ai encore deux/trois trucs à voir avec Bee.

\- Ah non ! Laisse-moi savourer ma victoire !

\- Casse-toi !"

Je tente de le chasser mais il croise les bras et me fait signe qu'il ne bougera pas d'un poil.

J'essaie alors de le faire dégager en le poussant d'une main mais rien n'y fait, je lutte contre un Hulk en ayant la force physique d'un Ant Man mais sans son costume. Désespéré et par lui et par mon manque de force physique -_va falloir sérieusement se remettre au sport mec ! _\- je joue la carte du mélo et lui sors alors mon regard Chat Potté.. Un grand classique maîtrisé à la perfection par la fratrie Cullen -_de looongues heures d'entraînement_\- accompagné d'un steuplait tout droit sorti du cœur, les mains jointes en prière. Et donc deviens le gars le plus mignon qui soit car même Emmett n'y résiste pas. Le géant vert cède enfin à ma requête et se barre de devant ma chambre. C'était moins une avant qu'il ne décide de s'installer sur mon plumard… Que je retrouve d'ailleurs très vite en sautant dessus.

Dos au matelas en travers du lit, une main sous la tête, je reprends le téléphone et souris pour moi-même..

"Alors donc toi toute nue…?

\- Em me laisse le kimono alors techniquement non.

\- Aaaa putain non !... Vaderetro !

\- Je plaisante.. Oui moi toute nue. Tu éviteras de me contrarier par contre. Je suis assez irritable depuis deux-trois jours.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas eu ta dose de Ward.

\- Prétentieux.

\- Mais j'ai raison.

\- Je déteste l'avouer. Bon tu promets d'être gentil ?

\- Avoue..Je veux te l'entendre dire.

\- Enfo-

\- Langage !

\- Oui, j'avoue. Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

\- Ben voilà, tu vois c'était pas si difficile.

\- A ton tour.

\- Ok, je promets de te chérir, et de t'honorer, jusqu'à ce que le black friday nous sépare. Ça te va ?

\- c'est parfait ! À ce soir ?

\- J'ai hâte…"

Je raccroche et bras tendus au dessus de la tête, pousse un cri de victoire façon homerun !

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Finalement je vais peut être prendre mon petit déjeuner … Et commander des faire part de mariage pour emmerder Jay ! - Jay que je retrouve d'ailleurs dans le salon, assis près du piano, guitare et partition en main.

"Alors, fier d'avoir perdu ?

\- C'est la meilleure branlée de toute ma vie ! Tu fais quoi ? Tu prépares ton discours de jeune marié ?

\- Tu peux arrêter avec ça s'teuplait ?

\- Avec quoi ?

\- J'ai reçu quinze échantillons de dragées hier .. . T'es vraiment un enfoiré !

\- C'est mal d'insulter son beau frère.."

Et il le sait mais s'en fout royalement… Alors que franchement, il devrait me remercier. Grâce à moi, il connaît maintenant quinze différentes sortes de dragées.. !

…

_I'm too sexy for… _

Musique à fond dans l'appart, je profite d'être seul pour faire un grand ménage.

Après un petit déj entre coloc, j'ai aidé Jay sur une compo en l'accompagnant au piano. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas joué avec lui et ce fut difficile de s'y remettre.

"Mes oreilles saignent mec !

\- Je sais, c'est très moyen tout ça. Je devrais peut être te laisser jouer seul.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, alors en selle Cullen. On ne garde pas un si gros piano juste pour que tu t'y envoie en l'air." Me dit-il sur un ton entendu…

Je me mordille la lèvre façon Bella et laisse Emmett se moquer de moi sans trop broncher, bien trop gêné. D'un autre côté, en repensant à cette nuit-là.. . Certaines images me reviennent et resteront à jamais gravées dans ma tête je crois..

Et d'ailleurs, serpillière en main, je bug au milieu du salon, plongé dans mes souvenirs. De toute façon je ne peux pas bouger, je me suis encerclé moi-même.

De longues minutes plus tard, lorsque j'arrive à sauter de lattes sèches en lattes sèches, je m'attelle à remplir le frigo..

Champagne ou vin blanc ? Ou bière ? Ou coca ? Ou Vodka ? Ou lait fraise/banane ? Dans le doute, je décide de tout mettre et bourre les étages avec autant de boissons que possible. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un Day & Night - Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme bouteilles ?! _-Note pour plus tard, arrêter d'envoyer Jay faire les courses, histoire d'avoir plus de nourriture que d'alcool dans le réfrigérateur-_ Je check d'ailleurs le congel et les placards et peste de plus belle contre mes colocs. Moi qui voulais cuisiner pour elle ce soir, c'est raté ! Sauf si je veux l'impressionner avec des macaronis au fromage et du popcorn.. Tant pis, nous commanderons et demain, je l'emmène en balade au marché - ou alors nous vivrons d'amour et d'eau fraîche et de glace … rhum raisin ?! - Putain Jay même dans les parfums de glace ?! C'est limite de l'alcoolisme, non ?!

Dépité, je quitte la cuisine et enchaîne avec la bonne playlist. Je sors les bougies, repouf-pouffe les coussins du canapé. Mets bien en évidence le plaid en fourrure gris et fonce ensuite me préparer dans un petit pas chassé glissé dont j'ai le secret… La soirée s'annonce fantastique ! Sauf que à peine sorti de la douche, on sonne à la porte. Je cours alors en serviette ouvrir et tombe sur une Bella essoufflée et drôlement chargée.

" Hey tu es en avance.

Tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle - _Ah y a pas que moi qui devrait me mettre au cardio _\- elle ne dit mot et je l'aide alors.

Tu étais pressée de me voir c'est ça ?

Oui signe t-elle de la tête !

Hé oui je fais toujours cet effet aux femmes !

Je reçois une bonne tape sur l'épaule en guise de protestation mais elle me sourit tout de même, non, parce que j'ai raison...

De mon côté et plus sérieusement, je la détaille des yeux dans son manteau fermé jusqu'au col haut relevé et mon sourire aussi s'agrandit.

Ce que tu m'as manqué ! Dis-je d'une voix serrée.

Sa poitrine se gonfle, emmagasinant le plus d'air possible comme pour se donner du courage et dans un souffle, elle me renvoie ces mots. Mes yeux ne peuvent quitter les siens - je pourrais me perdre dans la profondeur de son regard - et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite brise de couloir, j'en serais toujours là, plongé dans ces deux grands lacs chocolat.

Je frissonne donc me rappelant que la seule chose qui me distingue d'un nudiste c'est la serviette blanche nouée autour de la taille et détourne à contre cœur mon regard pour le poser sur.. Ses courbes soulignées par ce manteau ajusté -_non pas bon Cullen change de cap, pense à la serviette_\- Et finalement, écoutant la voix de ma raison, échoue sur les nombreux bagages.

Dis c'est pas un peu beaucoup comme valises pour quelqu'un qui est censé passer quatre jours à poil ?

\- Déjà, y'a ma robe de bal.

\- Ouais..

\- Et puis j'ai repensé à notre "discussion" et je me disais que je pourrais laisser quelques affaires ici..

\- Proposerais-tu un compromis ?

\- Oui, histoire de voir si tu peux supporter de partager ton dressing, ta salle de bain et une partie de ta chambre.

\- Oh oui ça fait beaucoup en fait !

\- Grrr !

\- Allé ma sauvageonne ne feule pas, je trouve que ton idée est brillante."

.. Et je ne mens pas, j'adore cette idée ! Je l'aide donc à entrer et une fois la porte fermée, me précipite sur ses lèvres que j'attaque avec fougue. Mes doigts font sauter les boutons de son manteaux qui termine au sol et un peu déçu de la trouver habillée en dessous, je décide d'y remédier au plus tôt en passant sous son pull. On s'occupera de son jeans et de ses bottes plus tard. Mais la demoiselle tente de s'échapper de notre baiser et je finis par céder lorsqu'elle marmonne contre mes lèvres.

"Et si je défaisais mes bagages avant de faire des trucs coquins ...

_Des "trucs coquins".. Huuum quels genre de.. _

… Non ?

Hein ? Elle m'a parlé ? Ah oh c'était une question…

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas. Finis-je par répondre, sorti trop précipitamment de mes délires obscènes. Je me recule pour la laisser respirer et d'un geste de la main lui montre la voie mais la belle ne fait plus attention, trop attirée par ce qui tient désormais la serviette.

Amusé et très flatté je décide alors d'en jouer et pose un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche en lui murmurant,

Tu baves chérie.

Fier et provocateur, je passe le pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres et en suce la salive récoltée. Elle frissonne -_et pas de froid-_ et ouvre les yeux en géant lorsque je laisse tomber la serviette et que d'un air innocent, m'empare de ses bagages.

Excuse moi.

Je lui passe devant et totalement nu, me pavane, me dirige pardon, vers le couloir qui mène à ma chambre. Sans trop me presser, bien que les courants d'air me donnent toute sorte de petits frissons, je marche avec une certaine nonchalance afin qu'elle ne loupe rien du spectacle et passé le living, je glousse discrètement, ravi de ma presta.

Bella, accourt alors, déchaussée, me surprenant donc et me fait lâcher les valises. Dans un fracas, elles s'écrasent sur le sol et nous en sursautant.

Un problème ? Demande-je déjà haletant -_c'est lourd mine de rien-_ non je déconne c'est son regard de feu qui me coupe la respiration.

\- Tu as oublié ta.. Serviette."

…

J'ouvre les yeux, la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, une main sur son sein et me rends compte alors m'être assoupi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi toute une nuit mais un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et je remarque l'heure à mon réveil. 19h. A moins d'avoir raté toute une soirée et une grosse partie de la journée suivante…

"Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demande-je contre son cou, la bouche encore pâteuse.

\- Euh, lundi comme tout à l'heure. Tout va bien ? Me répond t-elle, elle aussi aux portes du sommeil.

J'acquiesce sans quitter ma cachette et resserre mes bras autour de son corps si chaud.

Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau et je respire son parfum, bien heureux d'être enfin chez moi.

Mes pensées dérivent comme toujours vers elle et son corps pris en sandwich entre le mien et le mur du couloir. Et je me demande bien s'il y a eu beaucoup de casse, une fois qu'elle s'est enfin décidée à me lâcher avec cette stupide serviette. Des cadres sans doute, les statuettes sur le meuble peut être aussi … Ma mère ne va pas apprécier - _Tu veux vraiment penser à ta mère ?_ -

\- Tu te rendors ?

\- Non, non je pensais … Au couloir.

\- Oh.

\- Tu es gênée Swan ?"

La sentir toute timide tout à coup me fait rire et je me redresse légèrement pour voir si ses pommettes sont rouges. Mais elle ne me laisse pas faire et se cache sous l'oreiller.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça …

Je l'attaque alors de chatouilles et me retrouve vite sur elle, les mains dans les siennes, tentant de la garder prisonnière. Elle me supplie de lui laisser reprendre son souffle mais dans une manœuvre sournoise, j'arrive à maintenir ses deux mains dans une des miennes au dessus de sa tête et d'une autre, la chatouille de plus belle. Elle se tortille sous moi, crie, rit et s'étouffe presque. Je desserre alors ma prise mais ce n'était qu'un leurre et comme à chaque fois, je tombe dans le panneau.

"Typique !

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Tu uses de ta fragilité pour m'avoir ! C'est un truc de fille ça ! C'est de la triche !

\- Mais qui t'a dit que j'étais fragile ?

Sa langue claque sur son palais et son regard malicieux, foutrement sexy, ne me dit rien qui vaille. Plus rapide et bien plus agile -ce qui me surprends, moi : Mountain-Lion-Cullen - elle m'échappe sans trop d'effort et je n'ai le temps de rien. Faisant courir à son tour ses doigts sur mes cotes, la tricheuse me met K.O easy et je me retrouve à genoux sur le lit, implorant sa pitié, les bras croisés sur le torse, à bout de souffle. Victorieuse, son sourire est magnifique lorsqu'elle s'approche féline. Elle se dresse face à moi, imitant ma position et en bon perdant, je la laisse explorer mes cheveux tout en savourant ma défaite. Sa main longe ma tempe, s'attarde sur ma joue, caresse cette barbe mi rousse, mi blonde de trois jours et finit par suivre le contour de mes lèvres entre-ouvertes. Ses yeux suivent le mouvement et son regard se perd quelque part entre le bas de mon visage et le haut de mon torse. Mes pectoraux se soulèvent à mesure que ma respiration se fait bruyante et je déglutis fort devant tant de candeur. Mon cœur se serre et je la ramène à moi, me focalisant moi aussi sur sa si jolie bouche. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de moi et lovée dans mes bras, je la sens tellement bien que je ne peux m'empêcher d'insister.

\- Tu sais à la base tout que je voulais c'était que tu réfléchisses à notre avenir. T'étais même pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite ou même de me dire oui. Entre nos futurs horaires de folie et la distance, on aura le temps de rien et ici au moins on pourrait se croiser au petit dej ou se retrouver dans notre lit..

\- Notre lit..

Un nouvel éclat apparaît dans ses yeux et je souffle un peu. Une main passe sous son épaisse chevelure ondulée. Mes doigts s'emmêlent aux boucles brunes et mon front se pose contre le sien. Calme et détendu, je lui ouvre une porte de plus sur mon cœur. Peut être que mes mots, cette fois, feront le bon échos.

\- Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime et j'avais juste très envie d'être avec toi.

\- Et là, tu regrette ?

\- Tu . m'aimes ?

\- .. Oui.

J'ai posé la question et la réponse me donne le smile. Elle me sourit en retour, d'un sourire sincère et quelque chose de magique nous arrive. Je voudrais ralentir le temps, ou rembobiner pour l'entendre à nouveau me dire oui mais bien vite, tel l'impatient et le vaurien que je suis, j'en veux plus et quitte alors son front pour lui faire face. D'une voix rauque et légèrement craintive mais sans jamais briser notre étreinte, j'en réclame -à tort- d'avantage.

\- Dis-le moi.

\- …

Silence. Encore et toujours ce silence si lassant de cette merveilleuse créature qui préfère se machouiller la lèvre plutôt que de m'avouer ces trois petits mots. Je devrais me contenter de ses regards remplis de malice et d'envie, de ses oui et de sa peau contre la mienne mais ma raison et mon cœur refusent de s'aligner et ma déception doit se lire sur mon visage, car son regard se fane et toute la belle énergie s'évapore. Elle reste muette. À croire qu'elle a vendu sa voix - Oui, Bella me fait souvent penser à Ariel. Oui je me sens con comme sur une barque à tenter de communiquer avec une femme dont j'ignore tout excepté qu'elle se brosse les cheveux avec une fourchette et j'en chercherais presque le crabe chantant. Et oui, je connais ce Disney par cœur, je rappelle que j'ai une petite sœur..! -

\- Tu n'es pas sûre de toi.

\- Edward, c'est pas aussi simple.

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Edward…

\- C'est bon B.

\- Mais je-

\- Mais tu quoi Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi.

-...

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça et je crois d'ailleurs, qu'il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse mais juste pas de réponse possible. Je la laisse alors reposer sur le lit et me poste à ses côtés, tête contre l'oreiller. Les mains dans les cheveux, je reste indécis. Je devrais la ramener à moi pour l'embrasser ...

\- T'es nul !

Et ou pas finalement ..

\- 'T'es nul ?' C'était pas la déclaration que j'espérais.. T'as douze ans comment ça se passe ?

\- J'ai peur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ce point ?

\- Toi. Tu m'as tellement détesté .. Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer ?

La vérité fait mal..

\- Tu penses que je bluff ?

\- Je pense que tu es aveugle ou fou et qu'un jour tu vas te rendre compte de ma médiocrité et.

\- Pardon ? Ne vas pas me dire que t'en es encore à te dénigrer ?

\- C'est facile pour toi ! Tu es beau, sexy intelligent, sportif, doux, créatif, élégant, marrant-

\- Névrosé, pauvre, sans aucun diplôme, abîmé, colérique, impatient et je parle à ma bite.

\- Et tu lui dis quoi ?

\- D'arrêter de vouloir te baiser à tout bout de champs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà parce que c'est pas pratique, que ensuite c'est gênant et extrêmement frustrant. Et puis si je passais tout mon temps en toi, je ne pourrais pas profiter de ton humour, de tes rires, de tes colères et de tes incroyables points de vue sur tout.

Le ton aurait pu monter mais non car j'ai évité de justesse la dispute en dérapant vers ma bite - ce qui me rend tout de même très perplexe - Nous rions et je l'amène à moi pour l'enlacer.

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment alors ?

Un doigt sous son menton pour que ses yeux se connectent aux miens ..

\- Mais oui petite folle ! Faut te le dire en quelle langue ?

\- Et au point de vouloir vivre avec moi ?

\- Putain mais oui ! Ça y'est tu percutes ?

\- Charlie va être super difficile à convaincre.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire peur ou pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Aucun des deux, je le dis parce Je ne pense pas pouvoir passer une année d'étude sans toi.

\- J'espère que tu es sérieuse car si c'est encore l'une de tes blagues..

Mes doigts se recourbent contre sa joue. Je n'ose pas trop ...

\- Je suis sérieuse. Mais Edward, avoue que c'est tout de même dingue de vouloir s'installer ensemble aussi vite.

\- J'avoue rien du tout !

\- Tu as vraiment la patience et la gestion émotionnelle d'un enfant de cinq ans !

\- Faut bien que je m'adapte.. Après tout, je sors avec une lycéenne ..

\- Ah ben voilà ! Tu vois que t'as de l'humour ! Gardes-en en stock parce qu'il t'en faudra quand mon père voudra te coffrer pour détournement de mineur…

\- Ah ouais putain j'y avais pas pensé ! J'oublie souvent que notre différence d'âge est importante durant cette période de notre vie. Dans deux ans on s'en moquera totalement mais aujourd'hui, je sors avec une mineur..

\- Mais à la rentrée prochaine j'aurais dix huit ans...

\- Oui mais à dix huit ans si on m'avait demandé de vivre avec mon crush ...

\- Techniquement, on ne sera pas seul.

\- Tu te verrais vivre avec trois mecs ?

\- Vivre avec Emmett et Jasper … Ce serait si … Épuisant mais drôle mais épuisant mais .. Ok, le drôle l'emporte. Ou alors, je pourrais habiter en face ? Je serais ta voisine sexy !

\- J'aime cette idée.

\- Enfin ça c'est si mon dossier est accepté..

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait être séparé ?

\- On ne le sera que si on le décide.

_Plus jamais ..._

\- J'ai l'impression que tout ça vient de toi et qu'au final c'est moi qui hésite. Tu en as vraiment envie ou l'idée que je puisse finir en taule t'as émoustillé ?

\- J'en ai vraiment envie malgré le fait que tu sois un crétin mais si tu as trop peur de mon père, tu as le droit de te rétracter ...

\- .. Tu vas voir si j'ai peur, mademoiselle 'je suis amoureuse d'un crétin'..!

D'un bond, je la renverse et picore son corps de baisers.

\- Arrête ! Eddy … ça chatouille !

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, dis-je en me redressant, tout en tentant de dompter mes cheveux, à partir de septembre prochain, toi et moi on …?

\- ...Pourrait vivre ensemble, oui Edward.

\- Ok .. Je dois étudier ta proposition. Tu comprends, vivre avec une fille à mon âge et avec mon sex-appeal c'est chaud mais promis, je te recontacte rapidement.

\- Espèce de-"

Elle m'envoie son coussin au visage et signe par la même occasion son arrêt de tranquillité, car si elle croit qu'être à poil, m'empêchera de répondre à son attaque, c'est qu'elle me connait mal.

Je repars donc à l'assaut de son corps et nos rires se mêlent de nouveau à nos cris.. Jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent. Et que d'un coup d'un seul, tels deux aimants, nos lèvres se trouvent. Très sérieux, brusquement, l'heure n'est plus à la chamaillerie … J'ai envie d'elle, j'ai besoin d'elle et nos désirs semblent communs surtout lorsqu'elle me demande de lui faire l'amour. Je ne la ferais pas plus attendre -_plus jamais_\- et me jette à ses pieds. Littéralement. Je les mordille, les caresse, les embrasse et savoure chacun de ses gémissements, de ses rires étouffés également - elle, si chatouilleuse - Je remonte vers ses chevilles et longe de mes caresses, ses jambes douces et fines. Une main sous le genou gauche, j'embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse et la marque légèrement avant que ne retentisse la sonnerie.

"Je suis folle où j'entends la marche nuptiale là ?

Je grogne et fais reposer ses jambes pour me lever à contre cœur du lit.

\- Nope bébé, c'est l'interphone.

\- Tu m'explique ?

\- La marche nuptiale ?! Ah oui c'est de moi ça…

\- Pauvre Jasper.."

Si elle savait … Mon imagination ne connaît aucune limite… !

En passant par le dressing, pour rejoindre l'entrée et botter le cul de celui ou celle qui ose nous déranger, je choppe mon pantalon d'intérieur que je noue en marchant et arrivé à l'interphone, je suis archi surpris de voir à quel point mes amis sont incroyablement gentils. Bella, qui a revêtu son t-shirt et son jeans, me rejoint assez vite - J'espère au moins qu'elle a omis les sous-vêtements… -

"Qui est-ce ?

\- A priori, Emmett et Jay nous ont commandé asiat pour ce soir.

\- Miam ! J'ai faim…

\- Et si tu retournais dans notre chambre et qu'on mangeait au lit ?

\- Notre chambre …

\- C'est trop tôt ?

\- Non, je trouve juste que ça sonne bien. C'est pas un peu bizarre que ça sonne si bien d'ailleurs ?

\- Si c'est clair ! On dirait que ça a toujours été comme ça, c'est flipp-

\- Surprise !

\- Pardon ?"

Rectification, je suis archi surpris de voir à quel point mes amis et ma sœur peuvent être aussi pénibles !

Car derrière la porte, ce n'est pas un livreur que nous retrouvons mais bel et bien Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice qui viennent s'incruster pour passer la soirée avec nous et/ou vérifier si l'appart n'est pas en feu avec l'un de nos deux corps - voire les deux - sans vie à l'intérieur. Je manque de les virer à grands coups de pied au cul mais un regard de petit chien battu et une promesse très coquine plus tard et me voilà sur le canapé entre ma sœur et ma petite amie, baguettes en main et sushi dans la bouche. Et je dois dire, que c'est en fait plutôt cool. Tous réunis à se marrer avec de la bonne bouffe, quelques bières et du bon son. Et puis, tous en couple aussi. Emmett nous regarde, à plat ventre sur le parquet et entre deux nems - ce mec peut manger dans toutes les positions possibles - Nous fait remarquer que Alice, Bella et moi sommes assis de la même façon. Nous nous regardons alors et effectivement entre moi, totalement en tailleur, à me battre avec le tofu de ma soupe miso et les filles, une jambe sous les fesses, parlant derrière mon dos, et souvent la bouche pleine, nous devons former un bien beau trio.

"Lili, on joue ?

\- A quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien à quoi.

\- Oh non Edward, j'ai pas envie d'être malade. Pas l'avant veille d'un bal.

\- Rooh l'excuse bidon. Allé une partie !

\- De quoi il parle ? Intervient Bella, très surprise. _Elle qui connaît tout des Cullen.._

\- Un jeux débile. Répond ma sœur blasé.

\- C'est pas juste un jeux débile, c'est le jeux d'Alice…

\- Ça s'appelle … Est-ce que Dieu existe ? Nous balance Rosalie d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Euh non mais rappelle-moi de t'envoyer l'adresse de mon psy Rosie.. ça s'appelle Eat me, drink me. Finit par cracher Lice tout en mélangeant à la baguette, le wasabi à la sauce soja.

\- Oula, ça c'est vachement original les Cullen ! Quelle créativité ! Pouffe ma petite amie, un rouleau de printemps à la main.

\- Te moque pas on pourrait très bien détourner un conte en fonction de ton prénom. La menace t-elle de cette même baguette.

\- Ah oui ?

Bella tente de tremper son rouleau dans le bol d'Alice mais celle-ci, concentrée et probablement vexée, l'en empêche avant de lui montrer du doigt ma propre sauce épicée - Style "va voir chez ton mec sale traîtresse de meilleure amie" - _oui, je lis dans les pensées._

\- Facile ! La Belle au bois dormant ! Tu fermes les yeux, chacun de nous t'embrasse et tu dois deviner lequel est ton prince charmant.

Tout en passant le bol à ma chérie, je lève la main et réponds très très rapidement..

\- Je suis totalement contre !

\- Ok, j'ai mieux ! Annonce t-elle sans avoir eu besoin de réfléchir.

La Bella Notte. Concours du plus gros mangeur de spaghettis à la bolognaise, sans les mains et les yeux bandés.

Pas la peine de regarder Emmett pour savoir ce qu'il pense de ce jeux… Il serait presque prêt à délaisser ses brochettes bœuf/ fromage pour aller faire cuire les pâtes...

\- T'as gagné Alice, je ne remettrais plus jamais ta créativité en question !

\- Bon on joue ? Dis-je, tout en me frottant les mains, avant qu'on ne décide de suivre l'un des jeux que ma sœur vient d'inventer.

\- Une partie, une seule frérot et je choisis Drink !

\- Hey mais non ! Pourquoi tu choisirais toi ?

\- Je l'ai dit en premier. Tu connais les règles, soumets-toi ou trépasse !

\- Grrr, ok mais les poubelles sont exclues !"

Elle promet sans croiser les doigts -toujours vérifier avec Alice- et me cache les yeux à l'aide de son Headband. Sagement installé au fond du canapé, j'écoute attentivement et tente de me focaliser sur elle, à la recherche d'indice mais Bella me déconcentre, assise trop près de moi, son parfum m'enivre et ses mots me font bander. Tandis que les autres s'affairent à comploter, ma belle me chuchote à l'oreille et me parle de fantasmes… bâillon de foulard, menottes et bougie de massage. J'en gémis presque et serre les poings.. Elle va me rendre fou…!

"C'est bon ! Déclare soudain fièrement Alice. Je me redresse, surpris et croise les jambes pour cacher cette massive érection qui je suis sûr ne doit pas être discrète et me racle la gorge.

Allons-y, Alonso !

Je bois sans trop essayer de sentir préalablement le parfum de la mixture et manque de tout recracher quant à la texture et au goût en bouche.

\- C'est quoi cette horreur ?! Vomis-je presque en retirant le bandeau.

\- Jus de tomate, vodka et .. sardines."

Ecoeuré, je ne finis pas -_bien évidemment_\- et cours vers la salle de bain me rincer avec une solution dentaire. Je déteste les sardines ! Et elle a laissé l'huile avec.. Beurk !

Je me gargarise une bonne dizaine de fois et me lave les dents durant cinq bonnes minutes. Bella me rejoint, morte de rire et pose ses fesses sur le rebord du lavabo.

"Je crois que tes dents sont assez propres là non ?

\- Tu parles, je sens toujours le poisson pas frais.

\- C'est dans ta tête.

\- Tu veux vérifier ?"

Je me rince une dernière fois et l'embrasse sans permission. Ma langue fraîche taquine la sienne chaude et cette sensation nous fait frissonner. Mais très/trop vite, Bella recule dans une grimace et me propose un chewing gum

Je vais tuer Alice ! Et en parlant de ça, la vengeance est à moi. Je lève les sourcils et n'attends pas que Bella descende de son perchoir pour la ramener avec moi. Accrochée à mon cou, je la porte sur mon dos et déboule en riant dans le salon. Je la dépose au sol près de la cuisine et profite de l'effet de surprise pour aller vite préparer le dessert d'Alice. Bella rejoint les filles et quelques bribes de leur conversation me viennent à l'oreille. Moi qui pensais pouvoir passer la plus grosse partie de la semaine en solo avec elle, ben c'est visiblement raté, puisqu'à priori je viens d'accepter une invitation chez mes parents au repas de Thanksgiving.. Et une autre ce weekend chez Charlie.

"C'est ça d'avoir une vraie meuf dans ta vie !"

Emmett me donne un coup de main dans l'élaboration du cupcake surprise de ma sœur et je roule des yeux devant 'Emmett le sage'. Mais brusquement, l'ambiance change quand Jasper arrive près de moi excédé. Courrier en main, il ne rigole plus du tout et m'engueule en chuchotant _-prouesse technique-_

"Edward ça commence à être lourd là !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Une bague ? T'as acheté une bague chez Tiffany's ? Mais t'as été bercé trop près du mur c'est ça ?!

\- Non mais hey ! J'ai pas acheté de bague moi !

\- Et cette facture là, c'est du nougat peut être ?

\- Mais je sais pas !

\- Attends mais c'est qui alors ?

\- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Donc c'est pas une connerie ?

\- Ah ben en tout cas pas une des miennes et je sors à peine la tête hors du sable avec Bella c'est pas pour tout foutre en l'air avec une histoire de fiançailles. Et puis Oh ! Tiffany's … J'ai certainement pas les moyens !

\- Attends mais si c'est pas moi, si c'est pas toi..Ce ne peut être que …

\- EMMETT !

Nous nous retournons sur le présumé coupable, bombe de chantilly dans la bouche et le fusillons du regard.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

\- Hmpfgrrph

\- Avale et parle ensuite crétin !

\- Jay, écoute c'est juste un cadeau.

\- Un cadeau à cinq milles dollars ? T'as hérité ?

\- On peut en parler plus tard ? S'il te plait Jasper."

Emmett semble vraiment mal et Jasper est dans une telle fureur qu'ils risquent de se mettre dessus à tout moment. Je finis donc le gâteau et l'apporte à Alice.

"Allé sœurette, bon app !

Alice déglutit devant le cupcake rose, surmonté d'une grosse fraise et de beaucoup trop de chantilly, enfin avant qu'Emmett ne s'attaque à la bombe, et se demande si oui ou non, j'ai été vicieux et/ou à quel point. Et comme je suis son frère et qu'elle me connaît bien, elle croque dedans avec crainte, voire avec une très grande timidité. La première bouchée ne la dégoûte pas trop, bien que sans doute trop sucrée, et plus détendue, elle en croque un deuxième morceau, vu que le but du jeu est d'en avaler le maximum… Mais très vite, elle porte la main à la bouche et retient un renvoi puis cavale en direction de la cuisine pour tout recracher dans l'évier et se gargariser avec de l'eau et ensuite du lait, et puis les deux à la fois et finit par ouvrir le placard. Elle sort le paquet de pain de mie et s'enquille au moins deux/trois tranches en même temps, tout en buvant à la bouteille, histoire de faire passer le tout. Je me roule littéralement au sol tant le spectacle est tordant.

\- Du piment !

\- Du piment et du wasabi !

\- T'es …

\- Un génie du mal !

\- Un barbare ouais ! J'te déteste !"

Alice est un peu fâchée contre moi au début mais la victoire l'adoucit et elle finit dans les bras de Jay ou plutôt assise entre ses jambes. En tailleur au sol, il roule sa clope, la tête posée sur son épaule et je ne peux qu'être heureux pour eux. Ils sont si bien ensemble et leur couple est une telle évidence que je m'étonne presque qu'il aient autant attendu. Elle se love parfaitement dans ses bras et dos contre son torse, se calme et ne bouge plus. Je n'en reviens pas, elle si électrique habituellement. Il est son canalisateur. Et elle sa petite folie. Bref, ils font un merveilleux couple et j'aurais été bien con de m'y opposer. Et de toute façon, on ne s'oppose pas très longtemps à Alice.. C'est bien trop usant.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée dans un calme relatif. Moi avec mes chewing-gum, Alice à sucer des glaçons, Bella et Rosalie à s'échanger des conseils coiffure pour le bal et Em' et Jay à royalement s'ignorer. Je repense alors à cette facture de bague et si c'est bien ce que je crois, alors c'est la fin de notre MacCartisme. Un règne rempli de cheerleaders et de sportives féminines en tout genre. Le défilé à l'appart risque de nous manquer.. M'enfin, le savoir si amoureux de mon amie est bien plus noble que de mater et de noter quelques meufs au petit déjeuner devant un bon café avec mes deux potes - et puis j'ai bien mieux à mater..

Je regarde tout mon petit monde et me rends compte être à la fin d'une ère. Et donc, au début d'une nouvelle et si dans la nouvelle, j'ai Bella tout près de moi, alors je vais kiffer chaque jour qui passe et peut être qu'un de ces quatre, moi aussi j'irais faire un tour dans une bijouterie -_va falloir sucer pour te payer Tiffany's mec !_\- ou alors, je demanderais à ma mère, la bague de grand mère.. Ouais hein c'est mieux, ça fait plus romantique..

Entendu avec moi même et fier d'être en harmonie avec mon moi intérieur -qui est donc aussi radin et/ou pauvre que mon moi tout court - je peux reprendre le cours de la soirée et me retrouve à tout ranger avec mes amis. Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Enfin, il est surtout l'heure d'aller coucher Bella. Car au vue des cadavres d'alcool que je ramasse, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit bourrée. Les filles nous ont largement dépassé sur ce coup-là et chacun repart avec sa nana hilare et titubante. Un véritable carnage..

Et en parlant de carnage, le mien est beau à voir !

Ma Bella s'accroche à mon cou et tente de me faire lâcher les bouteilles vides pour que je cite "danser un tout petit petit petit peu avec elle". Et une fois tout en ordre et parce qu'elle insiste énormément, je lui accorde une danse au beau milieu du salon. Collée à moi, elle chuchote et je ne comprends pas la moitié des mots. Je baisse alors la musique et tends au max l'oreille mais je n'ai que des bribes. Toute chaude et molle dans mes bras, elle danse, enfin, elle bouge finalement très peu et j'ai même la vague impression qu'elle s'endort. Je la porte alors et contre sa "volonté" l'amène à la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, son reflet lui semble être plus canon qu'elle et je ris de l'entendre se parler à sa 'meilleure version d'elle même'. Bella bourrée est assez marrante je dois dire et si la soirée n'était pas finie depuis un moment déjà, elle serait, certainement debout sur la table à s'ambiancer avec Alice. Je dis cela surtout parce qu'elle tient sa brosse à dent comme un micro…

Après le show dans la salle de bain, j'ai droit à un strip hésitant mais trop mignon et même, je dois l'avouer, assez sexy. Elle éparpille ses fringues et monte sur le lit. Debout en son centre, elle me prévient qu'elle compte bien clôturer en beauté et se déhanche lascivement sur une mélodie cliché. J'essaie de la raisonner mais rien y fait et je finis par recevoir son soutif au visage. À la fois gêné et amusé, je la rejoins alors et la bascule sur le matelas. Elle résiste un peu mais finalement se laisse mettre au lit sans trop rechigner.

"Edward. J'ai un secret.

\- Tu m'en parlera demain, tu veux bien ?

\- No no no. Je vais te le dire.

\- Tu devrais dormir bébé.

\- Mon secret c'est… que je suis amoureuse.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui… Il s'appelle Edward… Ah ben comme toi ! C'est fou hein ?"

Oh oui c'est fou !

C'est surtout fou de bondir de joie intérieurement devant des paroles alcoolisées.. Allongé sur le côté, ma tête repose sur ma main et le coude planté dans l'oreiller, je la regarde. Les joues roses et les yeux brillants, je ne sais pas si elle réalise ou se rappellera de cette fin de soirée et d'ailleurs à ce sujet, je suis partagé. D'un côté je voudrais qu'elle soit consciente de ses mots et d'un autre j'aimerais les entendre d'une Bella à jeun. Je passe mes doigts sur sa joue et la questionne dans un murmure.

"Pourquoi avoir autant bu ce soir Bella ? Est-ce que c'est pour te donner du courage ? Ou par peur de la pression…?!"

Ma voix se teinte de regret et je retiens ma joie -et je ne parle même pas de mon envie de la faire mienne - À la place, je la calme et la berce jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Coude ramené sur l'oreiller, je soupire d'être le dernier éveillé et sombre finalement assez vite. J'ai dû prendre le nuage d'après. Mais dans la nuit, Bella fait un cauchemar et me réveille. Bouleversée, elle tremble et s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer déchaînée.

"Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne saisis pas.

-...

\- Pourquoi tu m'aimes moi ?

Oh ça…

\- Je ne sais pas - Je me frotte les yeux pour accélérer le processus de réveil, elle a besoin de moi -

J'ai croisé ton regard et.. Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est toi Bella et aucune autre. C'est chimique entre nous. Enfin..

\- Quoi..?

\- J'aime à croire que ça l'est ou du moins je l'espère de tout mon cœur même si une part de moi à peur d'être refoulé. J'ai souvent l'impression d'être le seul à ressentir cet amour fou et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai la trouille que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments .. .

\- Edward.. Pose-moi la question.

\- La même ?

\- Oui.

\- Euh … Pourquoi moi ?

Couchés sur le côté, les jambes ramenées, nous ne nous touchons pas mais ne nous lâchons pas du regard. Dans la pénombre d'une nuit sans nuage, je me fis à l'éclat de ses yeux et j'écoute religieusement chacun de ses mots.

\- Parce que … Tout en toi me fascine. Même ton odeur m'envoûte. Je respire mieux quand tu es là. Je suis plus calme quand tu pose la main sur moi.. Tu bouges, je bouge. Je déteste quitter ton champs de vision et.. Et.. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Des larmes jaillissent subitement et la submergent d'émotions. Je tente de l'atteindre et pose une main sur sa joue mais non, elle ne me voit presque pas.. .

\- Hey Bella…

Ne me capte presque pas. Sur sa lancée, elle ne s'arrêtera pas et je n'ai plus qu'à patienter.

\- Je voulais pas que tu souffres. Je voulais pas que tu te fasses mal. J'aurais préféré mourir ce jour-là.. Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais !

Mais je ne peux pas. Non ! Je ne peux pas la laisser dire toutes ces horribles choses sans broncher.

\- Non Bella ne dis pas ça ! Regarde moi bébé.

\- Tu ne devais même pas y être…

\- Tu serais morte… Et un monde sans toi aurait été un enfer pour moi !

\- J'ai gâché ta vie !

\- Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi.

Mon cœur fait mal rien que d'y penser.

\- Mais tu m'en as tant voulu !

\- J'étais largué Bella ! Pardon ! Pardon !

Et là c'est moi qui dérape. Elle me Chamboule et je baisse la tête tant je m'en veux. J'ai honte, j'ai tellement honte !

\- Si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué ! C'était si dur sans toi ! J'ai cru ne pas avoir la force de vivre toute cette vie..

Ses mains s'agrippent à moi et je relève la tête. Les yeux humides, je la regarde comme pour la première fois et l'en aime davantage car malgré la douleur, elle est là et je commence à croire que sa seule présence signifie mille fois plus que tous les 'je t'aime' de la terre.

\- Oh mon Dieu mon amour non !

\- Je ne veux plus que tu partes. J'ai si peur que je joue à la fille détachée ou pire !

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je sais pas ! Je me dis que si tu me vois aussi amoureuse alors tu partiras. Tu me laissera et je peux pas ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! T'as pas le droit !

\- Non mais c'est débile de penser ça ! Jamais, tu entends ?! Où pourrais-je aller sans toi ? Tu es toute ma vie Bella !

Impossible de rester allongé dans cette tourmente de mots et de sentiments. Nous nous asseyons alors l'un près de l'autre, et ma main retrouve sa joue mais mes dernières paroles lui font détourner le regard et s'éloigner légèrement de moi.

\- Je voudrais tellement y croire …

Je ne la laisserais plus s'éloigner. Mes mains passent sur ses épaules et je me baisse légèrement pour récupérer son attention. Elle doit me voir. Elle doit sonder mes yeux et trouver la vérité dans mon regard. Je veux qu'elle me voit.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse bon sang pour que tu comprennes une bonne fois pour toute que je t'aime ?! Me faire tatouer "propriété de Bella" sur les fesses ?

\- Pas cap !

\- O putain au contraire ma belle, j'suis cap !

\- Mais non, tu ne vas pas faire ça !

\- Oh que si ! Je vais le faire et toi en retour tu devras me promettre de ne plus jamais remettre en question mon amour pour toi !

-Edward, non ne fais pas ça."

Elle me regarde le plus sérieusement possible et j'abdique. Mince, ça aurait été si simple comme solution..

Je cherche alors une autre idée. Quelque chose qui lui prouverait ma sincérité.. Une preuve de mon amour pour elle et pense même une seconde à poser un genou à terre mais je me reprends très vite, chassant cette connerie qui la ferait fuir.

Elle renifle d'avoir pleuré mais me sourit enfin du moins essaie et c'est un bon début. Mais loin d'être suffisant, mon cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure.. Quels seraient les bons mots, la bonne attitude..?

.. Soudain, eurêka ! Je bondis hors du lit et pars éclairer ma lampe de travail pour fouiller dans les tiroirs de mon bureau. Bella me questionne mais je l'ignore, bien trop concentré sur ce que je veux trouver. Je retourne mes dossiers, cherche dans mes papiers et au bout de quelques minutes, trouve enfin. La carte dans la main, je relis et hésite un instant mais saute le pas et lui apporte un peu nerveux le carton tant recherché. Il est peut être mon dernier espoir de lui prouver ce que je ressens pour elle.

Les mains moites, je lui tends une carte postale colorée qui n'a jamais été envoyée. Elle la prend surprise et attend.

"Tu te souviens de l'été au lac ?

Bien sur qu'elle s'en souvient.. J'en ai lu assez dans son journal pour savoir à quel point elle s'en souvient…

\- Oui, me répond t-elle timidement.

\- Le lendemain de notre.. Enfin de cette nuit dans la cuisine..

Je manque de salive - si elle savait tout ce que j'aurais voulu lui faire cette nuit là…-_bref_-

Je suis parti en ville pour prendre de la distance et accessoirement faire les courses et au détour d'une boutique, je suis tombé sur cette carte postale. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et je t'ai écrit ça mais je.. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'envoyer. Lis-la s'il te plaît.."

Elle me regarde les yeux ronds et retourne la carte. Je reste alors silencieux au bord du lit et attends à mon tour de voir sa réaction. J'ai peur, j'avoue car l'enjeu est de taille et lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers moi, son regard brille d'une toute autre intensité et une larme roule sur sa joue.

"Bella, ne pleure pas.

\- Tu.. Tu le pensais vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et je le pense encore aujourd'hui.

\- Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps…

\- Je me suis dit qu'un jour j'aurais le cran de te la donner.

\- Je peux la garder ?

\- Oui, elle est à toi.

\- Et toi alors tu..?

\- Je suis à toi, oui Bella."

Elle reste sans voix - comme d'hab lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments - mais cette fois je le prends bien, cette fois, j'en suis soulagé même et mon cœur peut alors se remettre de toutes ces émotions…

Intense comme discussion sur l'oreiller ! Surtout pour un trois heures du mat…

"Je me sens vidée, me dit-elle.

\- Tu veux venir dans mes bras ?"

Ses épaules se relâchent et tout en chouinant comme une enfant épuisée, me fait signe de la tête. Je lui ouvre alors mes bras et me fais presque percuter.

Qu'il est bon de l'avoir tout contre moi !

Je la respire et embrasse ses cheveux. Mes bras se referment sur son petit corps chaud et mes doigts caressent la peau douce de son dos.

La tête enfouie dans mon cou, rien ne peut lui échapper. Je ne peux pas tricher avec elle tant elle est soudée à moi. Elle entend les battements de mon cœur, sent la moindre accélération de mon pouls, capte chaque changement physique et subit même la moiteur de mon corps.

À nu pour elle, je suis un livre ouvert et l'air se charge alors bien vite d'une toute autre tension. Elle me ressent, laissant traîner ses doigts sur mon bras, profitant sans mot ni parole, de l'effet qu'elle me fait. Mes poils se dressent à son passage et mon pouls s'accélère. Le silence n'est plus tant ma respiration est bruyante et j'ai l'impression d'être touché pour la première fois. Ses doigts remontent et redessinent le tracé de chacun de mes muscles. Ils errent sur les creux de ma clavicule et me chatouillent légèrement. Je laisse échapper un râle et ses doigts remontent un peu plus haut. Sa main se pose dans mon cou et accompagne ainsi les aléas de ma pomme d'Adam. Des gouttes de sueur tendent à perler de mon front et à mesure que mon torse se soulève, que ma respiration se fait plus forte, plus ample et plus profonde, ses doigts se recourbent sur ma peau mal rasée. Ses ongles me griffent et s'enfoncent cédant presque à cette pulsion dévorante qui nous anime et nous pousse l'un contre l'autre. Ma salive afflue comme un venin qui suinterait de mes canines, mes mains se pressent sur sa taille et l'enferment avec plus de force que nécessaire. Je commence à croire qu'un animal tapis au fond de moi pourrait à tout moment bondir hors de ma poitrine dans un rugissement déchirant tout sur son passage et que ma proie est juste là.. Toute prête pour moi. L'une de ses jambes passe sur les miennes et je sens son intimité se rapprocher de ma cuisse. Me coucher en boxer aura été la meilleure idée de ma vie…

Sa petite culotte en plumetis noir frotte contre ma peau et le fin tissu ne retient rien de l'excitation de ma belle. Un grondement primitif sort de ma poitrine et la salive est difficilement ravalée. Une douleur sèche ravage ma gorge comme si je mourais de soif et cette soif d'elle est un désir qui ne s'épanche que d'une seule façon..

Son genou remonte et je frissonne d'anticipation. Ses doigts s'amusent et dansent sur ma peau jusqu'à ce qu'ils crochètent ma nuque. Son bassin ondule et se presse… _je ne suis alors pas le seul animal_… Elle se frotte à moi comme une petite chienne et je gémis, presque paralysé. Je suis scotché au lit, totalement offert. La tête cachée, je sens sa bouche et l'entends mal respirer. Chaque baiser laisse un feu électrique se propager sur ma peau et je souffre presque d'être incapable de bouger.

Esclave alors de ses désirs, je ne peux trouver la paix tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas touché. Sa main lâche cette nuque sans intérêt et redescend plus au sud. Ses doigts glissent gracieusement et s'attardent sur mon ventre et plus exactement sur le v dessiné par mes muscles saillants.. Cette flèche prometteuse qui descend vers un endroit caché. Ce tracé attractif qui donne envie d'aller voir plus bas ce qu'il y a.. Et plus bas, il y a ma queue, longue, grosse et dure qui tape contre l'élastique de sa prison superman.

Elle en soulève les bords et ne cesse de me torturer de la sorte. Mon membre palpite à présent et la paume de sa main appui doucement par dessus le coton. Je gémis dents serrées et rejette la tête en arrière. Mon bassin tend vers plus de caresse, mon corps semble à vif tout comme mes nerfs et ses caresses me laissent un goût de trop peu. Ses doigts sur ma hampe, le boxer Superman toujours présent, me font autant de mal que de bien… une douce torture qui ne peut plus durer. J'en veux plus.

"Bella…

..

Branle moi…"

Mais elle n'obéit pas. Bien au contraire… et ma main quitte son corps pour se porter à ma bouche. Je m'en mords le poing.

Plaqué contre le matelas, je me sens lourd comme le plomb et ne peux être que son jouet. Jouet qu'elle déshabille en faisant glisser mon boxer tout doucement… je soulève les fesses pour l'aider et la laisse me libérer. Ma queue sort vaillante et claque l'air en quittant ce carcan de coton. Et la belle s'en lèche les babines. Superman échoue alors sur le parquet et ma main libre s'accroche aux draps… que va t-elle faire de moi ?..

Elle arrive, lascive et prédatrice. J'en respire mal mais me délecte du spectacle. Les cheveux balancés sur le côté, elle me regarde intensément à mesure qu'elle descend sur ma bite. Aux abords de mon gland, elle souffle légèrement dessus et j'en frémis. Mes yeux roulent et je la quitte un instant du regard. La sensation d'entrer dans sa bouche est dingue putain ! Chaude, étroite et mouillée, elle me prend quasi en totalité et lorsqu'elle enroule sa langue autour, je gémis fort. Mon corps s'arque boute et mes doigts se resserrent. Ses caresses me font surchauffer des pieds à la tête. Sa main serre ma base et ses lèvres s'animent. Elle me pompe divinement bien et putain je lutte grave pour ne pas taper dans le fond. Elle aspire puis lèche, resserre sa prise et touche même mes..

"Bébé, bébé.. !

-.. Quoi ? C'est nul ?

\- Hey mais hey non t'arrête pas !

\- Je.. T'es sûr ? C'était pas bizarre ?

\- Hein ? Mais non tais-toi, reviens !

-...

\- J'aurais pas dû te dire de te taire hein c'est ça ? Tu fais la tête ?.. Non mais pars pas !"

Bras croisées, elle sort du lit, bouche verrouillée et je suis à la limite de m'arracher les cheveux. Je sors alors à mon tour et la rejoins dans la cuisine.

À moitié à poil devant le frigo, elle tape du pied tout en attrapant la bouteille de lait.

"Tu sais que tu es très belle à la lumière du frigo ? Dis-je dans son cou en la picorant du bout des lèvres.

Elle sursaute de rire et manque de recracher le lait qu'elle tente de boire malgré mes pitreries.

Mes mains se baladent sur son ventre nu et lui donne des frissons… J'adore..

Tu m'en veux ?

\- ..

Pas de réponse. Elle m'en veut.

\- Tu ne comptes plus parler ? Insiste-je tout en frôlant du bout des doigts ses tétons durs comme..

Elle hoche la tête et reprend une gorgée.

OK."

Je mords alors légèrement son cou et lui arrache un léger gémissement entre le kiff et la douleur..

Puis descends pour arriver au niveau de ses fesses et à genoux derrière elle, je nous débarrasse de sa petite culotte. Elle se laisse faire sans trop bouger et son manque de résistance me fait sourire et m'incite fortement à continuer. Je jette au loin cette vilaine culotte et embrasse chacune de ses jolies fesses. Elle se cambre instinctivement et je l'incite à se pencher. Fort et avide d'elle, je me fraye ainsi un passage entre ses fesses et lape à grands coups de langue son abondant nectar. Elle sursaute et gémit, j'en profite pour remonter. Mes mains s'égarent sur sa peau et plus encore..

De nouveau debout, je dégage ses cheveux pour parsemer son cou de baisers et me colle à elle. Et quand ma queue touche son cul, les choses deviennent.. Franchement plus sérieuses. Elle repose la bouteille avant de la lâcher au sol et se tient au cadre du frigo. Se rapprocher de la fraîcheur la fait frissonner ou alors se sont mes doigts aux bords de ses lèvres qui l'émoustillent… Et…en parlant de mes doigts, ils s'amusent à torturer son clito. Je le pince et tapote, joue avec et le touche doucement. D'abord dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans l'autre et relâche. Appuie, le presse et le griffe de bas en haut et recommence la torture, encore et encore et encore. Sous mes doigts, il gonfle et je rugis contre son épaule. Elle se tortille et je la sens mouiller de plus en plus. Mon bassin se presse un peu plus, ma main libre malaxe son sein et son centre durci. Je pousse alors un peu plus, le presse et le taquine plus vite. Ses mains s'abattent sur les étagères du réfrigérateur et les aliments tremblent. Les bouteilles s'entrechoquent et Bella crie. Elle se tend et mes doigts mouillés vont et viennent sur sa fente humide. Mes dents marquent sa peau, son corps se fond contre le mien et sa voix part dans les aigus.

Sa fente est trempée ! Mes doigts restent au bord, elle palpite soudain et je ne peux plus résister plus longtemps. Deux doigts la pénètrent en profondeur. Très vite rejoins par un troisième et un quatrième, ils s'activent et l'écartent au passage. Elle crie de plus belle et je gémis contre son corps totalement à ma merci. La tête rejetée contre mon torse, elle se laisse envahir par le plaisir et jouit sur mes doigts. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre férocement. Mes doigts bougent bien plus vite et elle crie à m'en faire péter les tympans. Ses parois gonflent et je pourrais presque la fister. Et quand elle coule contre moi, je ressors pour la goûter. Je lèche et suce un à un mes doigts, les nettoie et me délecte de son excitation.

Son goût est fantastique ! Je gémis, deux doigts dans la bouche et ferme les yeux un moment. Juste le temps pour qu'elle referme le frigo et se retourne. Les cheveux humides, les joues rouges, haletante et le regard noir, elle me pousse contre le comptoir et va pour se baisser mais l'heure n'est plus aux préliminaires et je la force à se relever pour qu'à la place, elle se retrouve dos au frigo. Je l'embrasse fougueusement et grogne contre ses lèvres que je lèche et mordille. Sa langue cherche la mienne. Son corps réclame le mien et je remonte ses jambes. Elle s'accroche à moi et crochète ses pieds. Mes mains sur son cul, je la soulève et la pénètre d'un coup vif et profond. Nous gémissons à l'unisson et le frigo tangue. Je la martèle de coup de rein sans plus de ménagement et n'attends pas non plus qu'elle s'adapte à mon calibre pour la pilonner jusqu'à la garde. Ses doigts griffent mon dos, remontent et s'agrippent à mes cheveux.

Elle me réclame plus fort et plus vite et je ne vie que pour lui obéir, elle ma reine, ma vie.. Sa chaleur, sa moiteur, ses seins ronds coincés contre mon torse, sa langue douce et habile dans ma bouche, ses cris, sa chatte inondée, remplie par ma bite si dure putain..! J'en peux plus ! Je tiens plus !

Je nous déplace alors dans un effort physique et mental jusque sur le zinc mais son cul au contact du métal la fait crier et m'oblige à changer de cap. Tenant à peine sur mes jambes, tant l'excitation me pompe, je nous fais atterrir au sol près du piano. Le temps d'attraper le plaid en fourrure sur le canapé et je suis à elle, tout à elle.

Nos corps se mêlent et s'emboîtent si bien qu'on pourrait rester soudé l'un à l'autre des heures durant. Ses courbes me rendent fou, son odeur m'enivre et sa chaleur embrase mon bas ventre. Une main au creux de ses reins, une autre dans ses cheveux, j'entre en elle à même le sol et me délecte de sa petite chatte si étroite. Elle se cambre et s'offre totalement à moi. Je la pénètre en douceur et prends mon temps. Je suis si bien en elle !

C'est chaud, humide et si doux. Ma queue va et vient et ma main quitte la chute de ses reins pour descendre plus bas et caresser ses courbes. La sueur perle entre ses seins et lorsque ma bouche n'est pas soudée à la sienne, elle se perd dans son cou que j'embrasse tendrement. La tension monte, la chaleur aussi et la main sur la cuisse, je l'écarte un peu plus pour accentuer le plaisir. Ses parois compriment mon membre dur comme le marbre et mes coups de reins se font de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapides. Bella se perd dans la jouissance criant mon nom. Tête renversée en arrière, je la sens partir un peu dans les vapes quand elle jouit et ça m'excite ! Je relève sa jambe et la fais reposer sur mon torse pour approfondir mes coups de boutoir. Ça claque et lorsque sa chatte se resserre sur mon membre, je gémis fort. Mon sexe se tend et je bande de plus en plus fort pour elle.

"Jouis pour moi bébé.

\- Edward oui ! T'arrête pas !

\- Viens bébé viens !

\- Plus vite !

Et j'accélère ...

\- Plus fort !

Je me redresse et passe ses deux jambes sur mes épaules. Et là c'est le coup de grâce ! Sa souplesse m'impressionne et ma queue bute tout au fond, l'envoyant à chaque fois un peu plus en orbite. Elle prend mon sexe en entier et sa chatte devient si trempée qu'elle coule pour moi et sur moi...

Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps comme ça et je sens que ça monte. Presque à genoux, je la regarde haleter, puis crier mon nom lorsque je mords l'un de ses pieds. Mes va et viens se font plus pressants, plus dur, plus violents et je la martèle en me tenant à ses cuisses. Une main sur la bouche, une autre crispée au plaid, elle se laisse envahir par l'orgasme et c'est le plus beau spectacle qui soit. Sa beauté, son aura, cette putain de sensualité qu'elle dégage m''électrisent à m'en cramer les reins. Je voudrais vivre toutes les nuits si c'est pour baiser ainsi. Ses pupilles s'agrandissent fort et son sexe étouffe le mien à mort. Je ne vois alors plus rien, je n'entends alors plus rien et jouis en elle. De longs jets de sperme jaillissent et je n'ai que son prénom au bord des lèvres.

Quelques mouvements de redescente et nous revoilà sur terre. J'embrasse ses chevilles avant de la laisser reposer sur le sol et m'allonge à ses côtés, bouillant et dégoulinant. Nos regards se choppent et nos doigts s'entrecroisent.

Je l'aime…

Une fois plus calme et le cœur remis à sa place, j'attrape mon paquet et le gros cendrier marocain. Fumer dans l'appart c'est pas mon truc mais là, j'en avais très envie et la clope d'après sexe est sans doute la meilleure qui soit. Je tire une latte et recrache doucement la fumée en tentant de faire des ronds avec ma bouche. Bella amusée, retire la cigarette de ma bouche pour la porter à la sienne et se met à m'imiter. Elle réussit du premier coup de belles volutes et je la trouve alors encore plus sexy. En adoration devant cette scène, j'en oublie de récupérer ma clope et me retrouve à rêver d'elle tout éveillé. Soudain quelques notes me viennent en tête et je reprends la cigarette. Allongé au sol quasi en dessous du piano, je réfléchis fin de clope au bec et hésite un moment. En serais-je encore capable ? Mais très vite et peut être sans même m'en rendre compte, mes doigts s'abattent sur l'instrument, tant les accords qui résonnent en moi ont besoin de vivre et d'être joués.

Tout est maladroit et lent - surtout que je joue à l'envers depuis le sol - mais c'est suffisant pour que Bella me bade et me retire la cigarette. Elle l'écrase et chasse les dernières arabesques de fumée pour ne rien rater du concert privé. Ma voix s'en mêle, juste quelques mots - rien d'élaboré - mais des mots pour elle. _Girl…_

Et quand mes doigts frôlent les dernières touches de laque, je sens son regard de braise se poser sur moi. Je sens sa chaleur et l'odeur de sexe qui s'émane d'elle me rend nerveux. Déterminée et diablement excitante, le monde pourrait flamber qu'elle en aurait rien à foutre -_et moi donc !_\- Elle s'installe sur moi à califourchon, je gémis fort.

La nervosité laisse place alors au désir pur et lorsqu'elle s'empale sur ma bite jusqu'à la garde, mon corps se tend à mort d'être de retour au paradis.

Sa chatte est trempée bordel et le temps qu'il lui faut pour s'adapter à mon calibre me paraît durer une éternité. Je me retiens difficilement de la pilonner et tente de me focaliser ailleurs. Toucher ses cuisses, remonter doucement le long de ses hanches, caresser ses côtes, attraper ses magnifiques seins… - _à croire que j'étais déjà en manque._ Et soudain, j'ai envie de trucs plus hard, plus crade ... Je la verrais bien s'asseoir sur mon visage. _Tout ça pour la fièvre bébé…_

Ses mains s'accrochent aux miennes et voilà que démarre le rodéo. Elle danse et se déhanche sur ma queue et prend sans problème les manettes. Plus rien ne compte à part nos courbatures et voir ses seins rebondir au rythme de nos coups de reins me rend encore plus chien. Je me redresse alors à la force des abdos et lui roule une pelle magistrale. Mains sur ses fesses, j'amorce un nouveau rythme plus 'sale' et lorsqu'elle sent qu'en bas tout devient dur à la limite de l'explosion, elle passe deux doigts entre nous et se touche. Bordel, elle se touche !

La voir se masturber tout en frottant sa chatte m'achève et j'espère qu'elle a jouit parce que là, je lâche tout !

Je me vide en elle dans un râle bestial et perds toute connexion avec la réalité. Elle s'affale sur moi et nous restons là un moment sans parler. En vrac, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant, je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits mais refuse encore de la laisser partir. Elle se love si bien contre mon torse…

"Restons-là, il fait chaud.

\- Plus dur sera le réveil.

\- Il fait presque jour.

\- Viens sous la couette.

\- Passe la première."

Debout, une main tendue, elle me regarde encore toute groggy de tout ce sexe mais ne lâche pas l'affaire. Ma chérie veut retrouver mes bras et notre lit. Belle comme l'amour et bien que ses cheveux reflètent chaos et désolation, ses yeux brillants, ses joues roses et ses lèvres charnues me donnent encore envie d'elle et si je sentais mes jambes, je la ferais replonger vers la luxure mais soyons réalistes, je suis hs. Alors raisonnable, j'accepte sa main et me laisse traîner à sa suite. Je me contenterais de mater son p'tit cul de déesse..

…

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, je sais. Une main tâtonne le terrain et rien. Vide. Pas de Bella.

Je grogne et ose ouvrir un œil. C'est bien ça, elle n'est plus là. C'est une manie. Une manie de merde mais une manie Bella - _Tu radotes mon vieux - _

Je sors donc du lit, sans prendre la peine de me vêtir et me frotte les yeux remplis de sommeil tout en marchant d'un pas lourd vers le salon. Si elle s'est barrée, je jure devant l'enfer que j'irais la chercher pour la ramener par la peau des-

"Bonjour Ward, bien dormi ?

Ah euh.. OK.

\- Moui.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air tout grognon. Me demande t-elle tout en ébouriffant un peu plus mes cheveux qui ont déjà bien repoussé. Je la suis du regard et ronronne un peu sous sa caresse.

\- Oui, je croyais que tu étais partie. Avoue-je à demi mot, la voix éraillée de n'avoir pas encore vraiment parlé.. Excepté entre mes dents - et pour râler..

\- Oh. Je comprends. Je t'ai donné de mauvaises habitudes. Je suis désolée mais je vais me rattraper. Tu as faim ?

Son sourire est éblouissant et sa bonne humeur pourrait vite me contaminer. Debout devant le comptoir en pyjama, elle passe son doigt sur le sirop d'érable et me tapote le nez avec avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Je fronce d'abord les sourcils et du revers de la main me nettoie avant de trop coller mais la regarder fermer les yeux et pousser un petit gémissement de gourmandise me fait baver littéralement. J'en perds mon latin et la raison de mes états d'âmes de ce matin.

\- Tu as fait des pancakes ?

\- Oui monsieur ! Ils sont tout chauds -_comme toi cette nuit_\- Alors, ton petit déj, tu le prends avec ou sans vêtements ?

Je ne saisi pas tout de suite mais très vite me rends compte être à poil devant elle et instinctivement, place une main devant mon entre-jambe.

\- Euh avec, désolé. Dis-je en me frottant l'arrière du crâne. Je vais m'habiller

\- Oh ne t'excuse pas. J'adore quand tu t'exhibes devant moi.

\- C'est une info plus qu'intéressante ! Lance-je depuis le couloir, déjà bien plus enthousiaste.. Et je ne parle pas que pour de ma virilité..

De retour sans tarder et habillé cette fois de mon bas de jogging gris et d'un t-shirt blanc, je m'installe sur un tabouret et entame la pile de pancakes recouverte de beurre et de sirop. Bella, prend place tout près de moi après m'avoir servi du café et un jus d'orange. Et tout en mâchant, j'ajuste mes lunettes de vue.

\- Tu aimes ?

C'est un piège ? Elle a un truc à me dire ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Emmett a fait une connerie ? Ma mère a appelé et elle passe toute la journée avec nous ici ?

\- Oui, c'est archi bon, merci bébé mais fallait pas te donner tout ce mal.

\- J'en avais envie. Me répond t-elle toujours aussi souriante.

C'est louche. Sérieux, c'est hyper louche et je ne me sens pas bien à l'aise. Je bois une gorgée de café avec une légère hésitation et découvre qu'elle l'a sucré comme je l'aime. Je repose alors la tasse et regarde autour de moi. L'appart est rangé et rien ne traîne au sol. Aucune trace de notre folle et intense nuit. Y a forcément un truc. Avec Bella, y a toujours un truc.

\- Tu passes le concours de la parfaite ménagère des années cinquante ?

\- Euh non, j'ai juste préparé le petit déjeuner.

\- Des pancakes faits maison, un délicieux café, un jus d'orange pressé et t'as fait le ménage.. Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

\- Non ! Mais tu ne peux pas juste apprécier et dire merci ?

\- Si, je peux. Merci Bella c'est … Parfait.

\- De rien Edward. Et si tu n'avais pas passé ces deux dernières années à me martyriser, tu saurais que lorsque je suis heureuse, je fais ce genre de chose.

\- Oh. Et je te rends heureuse, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Rougit-elle.

Ne résistant pas à ses rougeurs, je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts et la regarde alors ému. J'aime être celui qui lui donne ce sourire et toute cette énergie pour-

\- Ah mais c'est à cause de cette nuit ! Réalise-je soudain.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toi et moi sur le parquet … Ma tête penche en direction du piano et Bella manque de s'étrangler avec le morceau qu'elle vient de mettre dans la bouche.

\- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec tes prouesses sexuelles ?

\- Nos, bébé, nos ! Rectifie-je, très sérieux.

\- Emmett sors de ce corps ! C'est un ensemble Cullen. Tu sais, ce merveilleux tête à tête, nos sentiments - _sentiments que tu es toujours pas cap d'exprimer_\- Être avec toi, tout ça quoi.

\- Et mes prouesses sexuelles.

\- Nos, chéri, nos."

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse tendrement avant de replonger sur mon assiette.

Bien plus détendu, je dévore et me régale, faisant honneur à sa cuisine et hésite même à lui laisser la dernier pancake. Puis me relève et lui sers à mon tour une tasse de café avant de me réinstaller sur le tabouret. Nos épaules se touchent mais cette proximité ne nous gêne pas - bien au contraire - Et le reste du repas se passe tellement bien que je crois rêver.

Je suis si bien avec elle…

Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais …. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à débarrasser, Bella m'annonce devoir partir demain après midi pour se préparer pour la soirée et enchaîne sans attendre sur le repas de jeudi.

"Quel repas ?

Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc… Y a toujours un truc !

\- Thanksgiving. J'ai eu Alice, ta mère n'arrête pas de t'appeler, à priori, ton téléphone est éteint.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est fait exprès.

\- Ta messagerie est saturée à ce sujet.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ?!

Les assiettes en main, j'imagine déjà la corvée d'écouter mes messages et soupire par dépit.

La soirée entre pote, une aprèm en amoureux en moins, le bal, le repas en famille avec tous nos amis, je suppose … Si ça c'est du temps en tête à tête… Énonce-je, blasé, tout en remplissant le lave-vaisselle.

\- Ne sois pas déçu. Nous serons ensemble aujourd'hui et puis nous avons tout le temps pour nous désormais. Tente t-elle de me rassurer, collée à mon dos, les bras noués autour de ma taille.

Et puis, on pourrait échapper au Black friday d'Alice et se cacher chez moi tout le week-end.

Je lâche ma tâche et me retourne alors pour lui faire face. Serré tout contre elle, je replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lui souris sincèrement.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être là.

\- De rien. Minaude t-elle. Et d'ailleurs, puisque je suis là, si on reparlait de ces prouesses.."

Tout à coup coquine, elle se mord la lèvre et soudain fiévreux d'elle, je m'empare de sa bouche tout en la faisant reculer… Direction la chambre. Chambre que nous ne quitterons plus du jour -et de la nuit- et du matin suivant- _Si j'avais pu nous faire livrer la bouffe au pied du lit…_

Aucun des vêtements qu'avait choisi Bella n'aura servi et je songe très sérieusement à bannir les fringues en week-end. Enfin en week-end 'B'.

Je me réveille mercredi matin, pas mal dérouté et très à poil dans le mauvais sens du lit. Les cheveux en bordel et la barbe naissante, je sors du lit sans trop faire de bruit et m'accorde quelques minutes d'intimité. Encore rêveur sous la douche, des images de la veille me reviennent par bribes. La tentative de sortir se balader soldée par un échec (puisque nous n'avons pas dépassé le troisième étage..) La session devoirs interrompue contre la bibliothèque.. La pause pizza entre deux baises et le film en streaming dont le titre m'échappe totalement (en revanche Bella au dessus de moi en position 69 ça, ça ne m'a pas échappé..).

Et je regrette presque d'avoir une aussi bonne mémoire photographique car j'ai l'impression que jamais plus je ne pourrais débander. Ainsi donc, une douche glacée plus tard, me revoilà devant Bella, bien décidé à faire autre chose que de cramer nos deux corps sous la couette ...

Et après un petit déjeuner pris sur son ventre - _Aucune volonté Cullen !_ \- Je la mate déambuler dans le salon en shorty, ses cheveux longs recouvrant sa poitrine et le balancement de ses fesses m'hypnotise. Je l'imagine alors penchée contre ma baie vitrée. Exposée et outrageusement affolante. Son petit cul qui claque, sa cambrure, son regard chaud comme la braise, ses gémissements, ses pieds qui frétillent lorsqu'elle jouit..Et je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps.

Sauf que la belle me fait languir en voulant elle aussi quelques minutes d'intimité et je finis par m'endormir sur la banquette en l'attendant. Et quand elle me réveille, c'est pour m'obliger à manger avant de partir. Je grimace de la voir habillée et donc de devoir manger dans des assiettes comme tout le monde mais sais au fond de moi que c'est pour mon bien et qu'elle partage ma déception.

…

Mercredi après-midi, dans l'espace ovale et bien trop velouté d'une des plus grandes boutiques du centre , je me bats avec des boutons de manchettes devant une série de miroirs. A mes côtés, Jasper en officier et sur l'énorme pouf rond couleur lit de vin, Emmett nouant ses lacets.

"J'ai l'impression d'être à un essayage de costume pour un mariage.

\- Ta gueule Edward !

Jay retire sa veste et part se cacher dans une des gigantesques cabines, le plus loin possible de moi et de mes conneries.

\- Et donc Emmett …

\- Oui ?

\- T'as rien à me dire ?

\- T'as l'air d'avoir baisé non stop toi !

\- Oui et c'était fantastique mais là n'est pas la question.

\- Raconte.

\- Jamais de la vie. Toi en revanche, tu vas tout me raconter.

\- J'ai franchement rien à dire. Enfin, si pardon, Rosalie au pieux c'est -

\- Non, non, non ! Je veux pas le savoir et crois-moi, j'entends déjà pas mal de vos trucs bizarres.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais sérieux ! D'ailleurs si tu veux tuer Jasper, continue.. T'es sur la bonne voie !

\- Merde, faut que je revois l'isolation de ma piaule.

\- T'as déjà pensé aux murs capitonnés ?

\- Vous parlez de quoi ?

De nouveau parmi nous, Jasper, nouvelle veste, nouvelle teinte de bleu, se focalise sur son reflet dans le grand miroir. Moins énervé, il essaye de se mêler à la conversation mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut ..

\- On se demandait lequel de nous deux tu vas choisir pour être ton témoin.

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

Il repart, agacé et je ris à la fois victorieux des manchettes et amusé de son sens de la répartie.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais fuir comme ça ? Me demande Emmett, trop nerveux pour ne rien avoir à cacher.

\- Pour savoir lequel de nous deux, toi, tu vas choisir comme témoin. Dis-je tout en le regardant à travers le reflet du miroir. J'ajuste le veston de mon costume dans un semblant de flegme tandis qu'il fait craquer son cou, signe qu'il est presque à point …

\- Eddy …

\- Crache le morceau McCarty. Tu vas demander Rose en mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ok. t'as gagné. Oui.

\- O PUTAIN !

Surpris qu'il se mette à table aussi rapidement, je manque de jugeote à crier de la sorte et risque de le griller direct auprès de notre meilleur pote. Alors main sur la bouche, je m'excuse plus discrètement mais ne peux masquer le choc d'abord et ma joie ensuite. Je l'entraîne donc dans une accolade fraternelle et lui tapote la nuque - champion !

\- Tu dis rien à Jay hein ?! "

…

Les heures sont longues loin de Bella. Et même si je suis entouré de mes amis, il me manque une partie de moi. Une partie à la tignasse impressionnante, un peu chiante parfois mais qui me fait rire comme personne et band- _on se reprend Cullen n'oublie pas où tu es !_ -

Les mains dans les poches d'un costume de héros d'après guerre, j'attends celle donc qui occupe toutes mes pensées et commence à m'impatienter. Jasper au bar, lutte pour rester attentif aux blablas de sa mère, qui doit se plaindre encore de l'attitude détachée de Major, son père et Emmett accueille les invités auprès de sa belle-mère tout en checkant nerveusement la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste…

Je les observe depuis la première marche du grand escalier de marbre et leur lance de temps en temps un regard compatissant qui veut dire 'Tenez bon les gars dans vingt minutes max on attaque la cave perso de McCarty."

Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Une main qui exerce une pression désagréable. Une main qui se termine par des ongles rouges interminables et totalement hors thème.

"Denali.

\- Edward. Je suis trop heureuse de te voir ici.

\- Sentiment non partagé.

\- Tu es venu sans cavalière ou tu accompagne ta sœur comme l'an passé ?

_Déjà je t'emmerde ..._

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

\- Et comment va Démétri ?

_Certainement mieux que moi, vu que lui n'a pas à te subir .. _

\- Aucune idée.

J'ai beau garder mes distances et rester évasif, cette conne refuse de me lâcher les baskets. Et puis alors me ressortir le couplet "gay" c'est d'un chiant ! Si je n'avais eu la 'chance' d'explorer la sécheresse de son corps, je me ferais un malin plaisir à la questionner sur les opérations trans-genre. Mais au lieu de cela, je vais me contenter de lui demander combien valent ses seins et lui faire remarquer qu'elle s'est faite sacrément entuber.

\- Décidément, faut toujours qu'elle se pointe au mauvais moment celle-là …

\- Hein ?

\- Et bien entendu, tous les mecs bavent devant sa majesté Queen B. Pourtant, elle est d'un banale ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre ... !

_Bella …_

Une envie de la remettre à sa place et de lui faire ravaler son opinion sur ma petite amie me démange fortement mais j'ai bien plus important à faire et me retourne sans un regard pour cette garce.

Aux portes monumentales, il y a Bella. Et mon souffle se coupe.

Drapée dans une robe vintage incroyablement classe, les cheveux relevés en un chignon rétro et les lèvres rouges écarlates, ma belle est sublime et son regard de biche me fait littéralement craquer. Je quitte alors mon perchoir et m'avance vers elle, le cœur battant.

"Tu es magnifique. Souffle-je, émerveillé comme un gosse au matin de Noel.

\- Tu es très beau également.

Malgré son teint de porcelaine, ses pommettes rosissent et je suis heureux de lui faire cet effet.

\- J'ai failli attendre, tu sais.

\- Tu avais l'air pourtant d'être en bonne compagnie. Me sort-elle acerbe tout en levant le menton vers la blonde loin derrière moi. Comment va cette salope de Denali ?

\- Très en forme je dois dire. Je pouffe et lui offre mon bras, qu'elle saisit dans une petite révérence. C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on l'enterrera.

\- Ça dépend, un accident est vite arrivé. M'assure t-elle en se penchant vers moi pour plus de discrétion. Nous dépassons les escaliers, Denali avec et nous nous dirigeons vers le centre de la pièce. Les invités et nos amis dispersés font partis du paysage flou car autour de nous, plus rien n'existe et bel et bien enfermés dans notre bulle, la soirée promet alors d'être très belle. Presque autant qu'elle...

\- Au risque de me répéter, tu es époustouflante ce soir.

\- Ce n'est qu'une robe et du maquillage.

\- Oh non Bella, c'est bien plus ! C'est toi ! Sur les autres, ce serait … Fade.

\- Vil flatteur.

\- C'est que mademoiselle, je reviens de la guerre.

\- C'est vrai capitaine, je n'y songeais plus, veuillez m'en excuser.

\- Danserez-vous avec moi pour vous faire pardonner ?

\- Avec plaisir mon cher ami."

Ce jeux me plait bien et très vite, je l'emmène sur la piste de danse. L'orchestre joue une mélodie calme et romantique, comme s'ils jouaient pour nous et je me sens l'âme d'un chanceux. Nos doigts entrelacés, une main juste au dessus des fesses et les yeux dans les yeux, je profite de chaque instant et souris presque bêtement.

"Je connais un secret.

\- Vas-tu me le révéler ou vais-je devoir user de mes charmes pour te soutirer l'info ?

\- Excellente question. J'hésite. Après tout, lorsqu'on est dans l'armée, on est censé garder les secrets, secrets.

\- Oui mais la guerre est finie, Ô capitaine, mon capitaine. Sa voix se fait velours et ses yeux papillonnent sous ses grands cils recourbés.

\- Vous me draguez ?

Elle rit aux éclats tandis que d'un mouvement de bras, la fais tournoyer. Sa robe fendue dévoile alors le haut de sa cuisse et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

\- Et si je demande gentiment avec un s'il te plaît par exemple, m'avoueras-tu ?

\- T'aimer ?

\- Non, ton secret ! Roule t-elle des yeux. Les joues de plus en plus rouges. Et bien qu'elle soit curieuse et tenace, m'entendre prononcer ces mots d'amour, la rend toute chose. Elle frissonne et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat particulier. Je pourrais ne jamais m'en lasser ...

\- Emmett va demander Rose en mariage.

\- …

\- Bella attends !

…

Bell's ça va ? Pourquoi t'es partie d'un coup ?"

A l'annonce de la nouvelle, son visage a switché et elle s'en est allée. Comme ça, sans mot, ni regard pour moi. Juste tourner les talons et courir vers la sortie. Je me suis alors précipité pour la rattraper et la retrouve assise sur les bords de la fontaine de pierre.

"Hey Bella pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- J'aime pas les mariages. C'est hyper ringard. Renifle t-elle.

\- N'importe quoi ! Dis-moi la vérité. Je m'approche et me baisse pour être à son niveau. Perplexe voire confus, je passe une main sur son bras pour l'inciter à se confier à moi.

\- Elle va dire oui.

\- Elle t'en a parlé ?

\- Non mais c'est l'évidence même ! Regarde comme ils s'aiment !

\- Ben c'est cool alors non ?

\- Oui mais après ce sera le tour d'Alice et Jasper..

\- Oh ça c'est pas sûr ! Vu comment je le saoule avec.. Précis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Ta sœur serait cap de l'épouser sans qu'il soit présent et conscient. Tu la connais..

\- Ouais c'est pas faux. Bon admettons, ils se marient aussi.. Et alors ?

\- Mais tu comprends pas - _ah ça non je comprends pas ! _\- après forcément ce sera notre tour et..

\- Ah bon ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent Edward ! Je mettrais ma main à couper que tu as déjà prévu ton discours genou à terre et que tu penses même à un plan bague style bijoux de famille.

\- Mais pas du tout Bee ! - _Roo ça va une fois ! Ou deux … _\- Personne n'est obligé de se marier tu sais. On est pas à la préhistoire.. Enfin sauf en Alabama mais ça c'est un autre débat.. C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuie et que tu pleures ? Parce que tu as peur que je veuille devenir ton époux ?... Sympa merci et si j'te dégoûte autant n'hésite pas à me le dire hein-

\- Mais non c'est pas ça ! Tu vois on se dispute déjà !

\- On se dispute pas Bee. J'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui te met dans cet état. C'est moi qui te fous la pression comme ça ?

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

\- OK. Claque-je en me levant, soudain gavé. Écoute je veux bien faire des efforts parce que tu as l'air bouleversée et que je suis réellement inquiet mais n'abuse pas steuplait et explique moi.

\- C'est moi le problème ! Regarde ! Je suis incapable d'aligner ces trois putain de petits mots ! J'me déteste tellement des fois ! - Elle fait les cents pas, sans jamais cesser de parler -

Et quand tu voudras faire ta demande, je vais, je vais tout foirer et toi tu seras déçu et malheureux et puis tu me diras que c'est rien, que tu peux vivre avec une fille qui n'a pas voulu se marier avec toi - Son débit s'accélère et joignant les mains à la parole, fait de grands gestes - mais c'est faux tout ça et un jour, ça te bouffera et tu deviendras aigri et tu finiras par me re-détester et tu t'en iras et tu m'as promis que-"

Et là, je craque. Je l'attrape par les bras et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire - Dans l'urgence, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux - Mais comme ça marche hein, je ne vais pas m'en priver et lorsqu'elle se détend contre moi, ma langue retrouve la sienne et je soupire de plaisir. La tendresse de notre baiser l'apaise et me donne le courage nécessaire pour briser notre étreinte, m'éloigner d'elle juste ce qu'il faut pour la regarder sans loucher d'être trop près et puis surtout, pour poser un genoux à terre et la voir baliser à mort. Elle pourrait partir et me fuir et je suppose que son cerveau boosté à deux milles, lui hurle de le faire mais non, elle reste et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Probablement pétrifiée et/ou curieuse de savoir jusqu'où je pourrais aller, elle attend et c'est dans un silence de cathédrale que je me déclare devant elle. Mes mots et ma promesse seront purs de vérité, je le jure et je ne serais jamais plus sérieux, ni sincère qu'en cet instant - Elle a intérêt à me croire -

"Isabella, Marie Swan, je jure devant le ciel et la terre que je te serais fidèle et que je t'aimerais jusqu'aux derniers battements d'ailes de notre histoire. Je promets de t'écouter, de te porter et de te supporter. De te faire rire, de te faire jouir et de te rendre dingue parce que j'adore lorsque tu bégayes ou quand tu mimes l'envie de m'étrangler. Je promets de sécher tes larmes, de te faire des sandwichs à trois heures du mat ou quand tu voudras. D'être ton ami, ton amant, ton présent et de ne plus jamais fuir ou partir sans ou loin de toi. Je te respecterais dans ta folie, tes choix, tes droits, tes idées et plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir comme j'ai pu le faire par le passé. Je jure ne plus te forcer, ne plus te presser et surtout Bella, je jure ne pas être en train de te demander en mariage. Je n'ai pas besoin d'anneau, ni de cérémonie pour savoir que l'on s'aime et même si j'ai douté, si j'ai eu peur, si j'ai baissé les bras, aujourd'hui je sais que ces trois putain de petits mots ne sont pas la clef de notre amour et je jure d'être là que tu me le dises ou pas. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie Swan, détends-toi et vis tout ce que tu as envie de vivre dans ta vie. Tout va bien se passer. Je serais là, à tes côtés. Parce que tu sais quoi bébé ? Ça y est, je suis rentré à la maison.

\- Tu es vraiment là ? Enfin je veux dire … C'est vraiment toi ?

Je me relève et lui fais face. Elle me scrute et timidement, retire mes lunettes de vue.

Ses yeux inquisiteurs, tentent de sonder mon âme à travers une étude très approfondie de mes pupilles et je la laisse faire.

\- Oui. Fini le faire le connard qui se cache derrière ses peurs et ses angoisses. J'étais perdu depuis deux ans et tu m'as ramené chez nous. Je suis cet Edward qui a échangé ses cookies contre ton pudding. Je suis cet Edward qui s'est tapé le reclassement informatique de la secrétaire du dirlo pour que tu puisses être dispensée de sport au premier semestre. Je suis celui qui t'a relevé et celui que tu as consolé et soigné lorsque Démétri m'a fait saigner. Je suis celui qui passait devant toi pour tester la solidité de la glace et celui qui a risqué sa vie pour la tienne. Et puis je suis aussi celui pour lequel tu as embrassé une fille … Termine-je, sourire en coin.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? Me demande t-elle, les yeux brillants et la voix tremblante.

\- Comment oublier que tu as sacrifié ton premier baiser pour que l'on soit à égalité. Et puis cette image de Rosie et toi .. Suggère-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Crétin !

\- Oui, je suis cet Edward là aussi. Mais je sais que tu l'adores celui-là, tu ne peux pas le nier ..

\- Je les adore tous !

\- Tu acceptes donc de ne pas m'épouser ?

\- Oui !

\- Hé ben voilà ! Plus de soucis à se faire tu vois ?! Je prends son visage en coupe et du pouce, balaye une goutte d'eau salée qui traînait sur sa joue.

Sèche tes larmes bébé et rentrons, tu veux ?

\- Chez nous ?

\- Tu ne veux pas retourner à la fête ?

\- Non, je veux rentrer à la maison.

\- La maison, c'est.. l'appart ?

\- La maison c'est là où tu vis toi. C'est le moment où je m'endors dans tes bras.

\- Dans .. Notre lit alors ?

\- Oui. Notre lit. Enfin … si tu veux bien partager.

\- Ça dépend, tu ronfles ou pas ?"

…

J'entre dans le tunnel, musique à fond dans la caisse et quitte mes lunettes de soleil pour les poser sur le tableau de bord. Mais le temps de prendre mes lunettes de vue dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et le monde entier bascule. Ma caisse est percutée et ma caisse percute.

J'ai mal, je vois flou et je saigne, enfin, je crois.

"Edward mon Dieu tu es vivant !

Au téléphone soudain ...

\- Bella !

\- Edward on ne voit que ça aux info !

Sa voix tremble et son débit est rapide, preuve incontestable de son angoisse.

Un accident dans le tunnel. Un camion citerne .. Des centaines de blessés.. Dis-moi que tu es déjà loin ou que tu as pris une autre route !

\- Bella ..

\- Edward je t'entends mal, où es-tu ?

\- Dans le tunnel.

\- Mon Dieu non !

\- Je ne pourrais pas sauver tout le monde Bella.

\- Sors du tunnel Edward ça risque d'exploser !

\- Il pourrait y avoir des bébés, des personnes âgées en difficulté, des Bella, des..

\- Je t'en supplie Edward sors de là !

\- Pas encore.

\- Ne fais pas ça Edward ! Si tu m'aimes sors te mettre à l'abris !

\- Je t'aime mais non.

\- T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça !

\- Je dois essayer. Dis aux gars que.. Je les aime.

\- Edward non ...!

\- Bella t'es là ?

\- Oui !

\- Bella tu-

Bippppppp

Je sors de la voiture et boite en direction de la sortie. Il pleut, les gens hurlent, pleurent et le sang coule à flot. Je le combats. Je n'en fais pas toute une montagne et les mains dedans, tente de faire battre un cœur, puis deux et perds le troisième. J'abandonne. J'arrête. J'ai échoué.

\- Allo Edward !

\- Il est mort Bella !

\- Mon Dieu Edward !

\- J'ai tout essayé.

\- Pleure pas Edward. Tu as fais de ton mieux. Mon amour, pleure pas ! Ça va aller, tu.. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien qu'il faut te mettre au vélo.

\- Oui ou prendre les transports en commun. Dis-je en reniflant. Elle trouve toujours les mots pour m'arracher un éclat de rire …

\- Voilà en métro ! Maintenant, tu te déplaceras en métro.

\- C'est clair ! Bon Batman en métro c'est moins stylé mais plus écolo.

\- Spiderman l'a fait non ?

\- Oui chérie, on peut dire ça. Je t'aime tu sais.

\- Je t'aime Edward.

…

Edward ? Edward, tu m'entends ?

\- Redis-le

\- Je ...t'aime

\- Encore.

\- ...Je t'aime

\- Bella ...

\- Je t'aime

\- Épouse- moi."

Un bruit. Une explosion. Je me retourne, le téléphone toujours en main et soudain l'horreur s'abat sur moi. Les flammes, la taule. Plus de ciel, plus de pluie; plus d'air.

...Et merde !

Bipppppppppppppp

Je me réveille dans un hurlement, un sursaut et dans ma tourmente, me fous de savoir si elle dort ou pas. Je me jette sur elle et cherche à me cacher dans ses bras. Les yeux à peine ouverts, elle comprend et ne crie ou ne jure contre moi. Elle ouvre tout simplement ses bras et m'accueille en son sein. Je m'enfouie et me perds en elle tant j'ai eu peur et mal de la quitter, de tous les quitter et me remets difficilement ce de cauchemar. Et pourtant des cauchemars, j'en ai fait. Mais celui- là, celui-là est différent.

_Si réel …_

Celui-là me laisse un goût de métal. Celui-là a une odeur et un toucher. Il est presque palpable. Il pourrait même arriver. Je crie alors en silence tout contre la peau de ses bras et la sens forcer pour me contenir. Elle me berce, du moins tente et la main dans les cheveux calme mes peines.

_C'était si réel.._

…

Et ce matin, je me réveille mal à l'aise. Encore perturbé par la nuit passée. C'est le dernier jour de notre 'before' et je fais grave la gueule de devoir la partager encore car bientôt, je devrais la laisser partir. Et cette idée me comprime la poitrine.

"Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette. Ce n'est pas bon ?

\- Non c'est délicieux bébé mais je n'ai pas faim.

\- Explique-moi.

Je me gratte la tête et tente un sourire mais grimace en fait et son regard ne me laisse aucune échappatoire.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien. On pourrait rester là et ..

\- Edward, c'est Thanksgiving. Tes parents seraient si peinés.

\- Je sais, dis-je dans un soupir mais nous .. Je …

\- Tu te rappelles que je viens avec toi ?

\- Oui- ma voix est basse et je ne lève pas les yeux de mon assiette.. comme un gosse pris en flag- C'est juste qu'on ne sera plus seuls …

\- Tu es triste, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, un peu. Je veux dire, c'était chouette non d'être tous les deux ?

\- C'était génial.

Sa main se pose sur ma joue et je l'enferme dans la mienne. Cette chaleur, cette douceur..

\- Juste tous les deux, du moins la plupart du temps … pas de dispute, du sexe … Ça va être dur sans toi.

\- J'ai pas envie de partir. Mais hey, je ne vais pas loin et je reviendrais vite et on est ensemble maintenant.

\- Jusqu'au prochain fight… ?!

\- Tu sais que tu parles comme une meuf là Cullen ?!

\- Ah ah ah très drôle Swan. T'as raison casse-toi !

Elle me donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule que j'esquive à peine et je lui tire la langue. S'en suit d'une bagarre de céréales -Je ne sais plus qui a commencé - Mais lorsque mon bol est vide et qu'elle aussi n'a plus de munition, la bouteille de lait nous fait de l'œil et plus rapide qu'elle - _Ah tout de même !_ \- J'attrape le carton et la menace avec.

\- Tu n'oserais pas .. ? C'est gâcher la bouffe et c'est mal tu sais ça !

\- Je crois que tu me confonds avec Emmett poupée …

J'appuie sur la bouteille et le lait gicle sur elle. Mort de rire, je recule et j'ai raison car après la stupéfaction, vient la colère d'en avoir partout, sur le visage et dans les cheveux - image au combien dégoûtante mais sexy - 'sexgoutante' - Elle attrape alors la bouteille de jus d'orange sur la table et me course.

\- Le lait est une chose Bell's mais l'orange ça va coller.

\- Et … ?

\- Et pense à l'appart sérieux. Tu vas pas …"

Et si elle va. En fait et si, elle fait ! Et trempé des pieds à la tête, je reste con au beau milieu de la cuisine. Y en a partout. Entre céréales, lait, jus de fruit … Le sol et les meubles ont l'air d'avoir pris leur petit dej et franchement, ils sont crados. J'enlève mon t shirt gris lourd et poisseux et le jette au sol. Bell's tente alors une dernière attaque mais je la contre et la coince dans mes bras. Ses cris ressemblent à des éclats de rire et je la fais quitter terre.

Il est temps de prendre une douche je crois..

Je la porte jusque sous le jet que j'active avant même qu'on finisse de se déshabiller. Elle rit de plus belle et je l'accompagne piquant un fou rire d'avoir en plus gardé mes lunettes. Les cheveux dégoulinant et la buée sur mes verres, je dois être beau tiens et la belle en rajoute en frottant du gel douche sur mon visage. Je n'ai même pas enlevé mon short..

Entre deux rires et deux bulles de savon que je crée en soufflant entre mes mains pour l'épater, elle vire sa combi short et m'aide avec mon bas de pyjama. Les vêtements s'écrasent à nos pieds et tous nus, nous sommes gênés tout à coup. J'essaie de frotter mes lunettes mais c'est complètement con et je pouffe encore mais l'heure n'est plus aux rires en réalité et plus que sérieuse, elle me retire délicatement la monture et plie les branches pour les poser près des shampoings. Puis dans un geste doux mais déterminé, s'avance vers moi et sur la pointe des pieds, s'accroche à mon cou pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'est comme si mon cœur voulait bien redémarrer. Je m'empresse de la prendre dans mes bras et autorise sa langue à passer la barrière de mes lèvres - bien qu'elle n'ait besoin d'aucune autorisation -

Elle et moi voulons la même chose et n'attendrons pas que l'eau cesse de couler. Je la fais reculer et son dos tape contre les carreaux. Je lève ses bras au dessus de sa tête et gémis contre ses lèvres à mesure que je la maintiens dans cette position. Puis mes lèvres quittent les siennes et dérapent sur son menton, son cou, sa clavicule, ses seins. Je les gobe et lèche ses pointes durcies pour moi. Je remonte, retraçant de ma langue le chemin inverse et reprends sa bouche en otage. Puis avec urgence, je la retourne et ses cheveux lourds d'eau fouettent ma peau. Je rugis et me presse contre son dos.

Bestial et incontrôlable, mes jambes écartent les siennes et je la soulève légèrement pour qu'elle soit à ma hauteur. Entrer en elle dans cette position me fait bander si fort que je ne pourrais tenir longtemps et crie en la pénétrant d'un coup. Sa joue touche le mur et ses doigts voudraient s'accrocher ...tellement s'accrocher. Mes coups de queue sont durs et profonds. Je touche le fond à chaque fois et son antre se resserre déjà tant la combustion nous consume tous les deux. Une main dans ses cheveux, je pourrais presque lui faire mal à tirer dessus, à la coincer contre ce mur froid, à la baiser de la sorte mais elle gémit de plus en plus fort et accompagne mes mouvements en forçant contre moi. Je sens ses fesses reculer et s'écraser pour plus de contact. Ma main libre la caresse, la cajole et remonte le long de son corps bouillant de désir. J'arrive à ses lèvres. Ses belles lèvres pleines et à mesure que ma queue s'enfonce en elle, mes doigts glissent dans sa petite bouche accueillante. Elle les suce et les lèche un à un. Les mords aussi fort et un râle s'échappe de ma gorge.

_Elle me tue. _

Je m'approche alors, bien trop excité par elle toute entière - son corps, son attitude, sa voix, ses cris pour moi, son regard de feu et sa petite chatte si serrée.. - Et passe ma langue à la place de mes doigts. Elle frotte contre la sienne et bouches ouvertes, nous gémissons ensemble...Jouissons ensemble…

Elle palpite et comprime ma queue gorgée de désir pour elle et le plaisir nous submerge par vague jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je la remplis, la tête nichée dans son cou et me laisse totalement envahir par l'orgasme. Puis repose un moment tout contre elle avant de devoir quitter son corps. Mais je ne peux la laisser partir trop loin de moi et je la retourne pour la prendre à nouveau dans mes bras. Elle s'y cache sans plus de mot et nous restons un long moment soudé l'un à l'autre, profitant de cette pression redescendue, de ce calme après le sexe et de cette eau chaude qui dégouline sur nous en cascade. Et puis, elle bouge. Alors, je bouge. Et puis, elle me lave en commençant par les cheveux, alors je la lave en commençant par les cheveux et la regarde avec tout l'amour que j'ai en moi pour elle. Ce sera notre dernière douche en amoureux … Et je me sens déjà nostalgique. Nœud à l'estomac-mais trop soucieux de ne pas faire éclater notre bulle, je fais semblant que tout va bien et profite de chaque instant qu'il me reste avec elle. Enfin, j'essaie..

...

Wayfarer sur les yeux, je sors le premier de l'immeuble et me dirige vers la Volvo. Je contourne la caisse et ouvre la portière côté passager.

"Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, dis-je gentleman. Bella pouffe et me claque un bisou sur la joue avant de s'installer.

\- Très galant Cullen, je pourrais m'y habituer.

Je soupire et très sérieusement lui répond qu'elle ne devrait pas. Mais son air mi-surpris/mi-blasé me désarçonne et j'éclate de rire. J'entre à mon tour dans la voiture et lui rends son baiser.

\- T'as pas d'humour Swan.

\- Tais-toi et démarre.

\- Bien m'dame !"

Je m'exécute et nous prenons la route direction la villa. Le trajet se fait en musique et bien que je sois nerveux, la présence de Bella m'apaise et me rend heureux. Notre premier Thanksgiving en tant que couple .. Wow que de chemin parcouru ! Et peut être que l'année prochaine, ce sera chez nous… Cette pensée me donne une certaine adré et je prends la main de ma belle dans la mienne pour la porter à mes lèvres.

\- Regarde la route Edward.

\- Tu as peur bébé ?

\- Non mais tu souris bizarrement, ça m'inquiète. A quoi pense-tu ?

\- A toi.

\- Mais je suis juste là tu sais.

\- Et tu ne comptes pas partir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sentiment d'insécurité chéri ?

\- Tu sais tu peux juste simplement répondre à la question. De temps en temps c'est reposant de ne pas tout analyser. Précise-je en lui jetant un coup d'oeil amusé.

\- Déformation professionnelle.

\- Tu vas être chiante alors quand tu seras une psy confirmée !

\- Oui très ! T'as peur ?

\- Même pas ! Je te supporte depuis tellement longtemps …

\- Ah donc nous sommes un vieux couple.

\- Exactement !"

Elle me donne une légèrement tape sur l'épaule et j'en ris. Ses lèvres se pincent et sa tête dodeline de droite à gauche un petit moment. Blasée, comme je le disais plus tôt.

Soudain, le téléphone vibre dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Trop occupé à conduire, je laisse le soin à Bella de récupérer le smartphone et de répondre. Son visage dans mon cou et sa main près de mon cœur, me donnent chaud et je lui vole un léger baiser avant de me reconcentrer sur la route. Bella décroche et c'est Esmée qui nous rappelle que les grandes artères seront fermées à la circulation à cause de la parade. Comme ma mère a le don de parler très fort - A croire qu'elle est sourde - J'entends tout et lui réponds de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ayant anticipé, je prends un autre chemin et lui indique que nous allons bientôt passer par le tunnel.

"Edward, tout le monde va passer par là. Pourquoi ne suis-tu pas mon itinéraire quand je repars de chez toi ? .

\- Pour arriver dans une heure ? Laisse tomber maman, je sais ce que je fais et puis nous y sommes presque. Je ne vais pas faire demi-tour - _et puis quoi encore ?!_-

\- Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu risques de te retrouver dans les bouchons mon chéri.

\- Mais non, ça roule bien là. Promis on arrive vite.

\- Toi pressé de venir voir tes parents ?! Bella qu'as-tu fais de mon fils ?

\- C'est parce qu'il a faim. Se moque t-elle. _Et c'est pas faux ..._

\- Je meurs de faim !

\- Ah. Bon je vous laisse alors mais ne tardez pas, si tu ne veux pas passer derrière Emmett."

A ces mots, je passe une vitesse - Emmett pourrait arriver avant nous - Et Bella rit en raccrochant.

Elle remet ensuite le téléphone à sa place et cette manœuvre me provoque une toute autre faim. J'en profite un peu alors pour poser ma main sur sa cuisse et dessine des ronds imaginaires sur son jeans troué.

"Tu n'as pas froid ? Lui demande-je en passant sous l'entaille du tissu.

\- Non, pas plus que toi je suppose. Me répond t-elle en désignant du doigt le limage de mon propre jeans.

\- Tu sais qu'on pourrait croire que nous l'avons fait exprès.

\- D'être aussi bien assortis ?! Je sais mais que veux-tu, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as copié. J'étais prête avant toi.

\- Oh c'est sournois ça ! J'avais même pas fait gaffe.

J'avoue, mis à part ses bottines à talons et la couleur de son écharpe, nous portons le même style de fringues.

\- Si je ne suis pas nue ou en robe, tu ne me remarque pas, c'est ça ?

\- C'est pas vrai ! J'adore ce jeans d'ailleurs.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu portes quasi le même ?

\- Non parce qu'il met en valeur ton joli p'tit cul."

Elle voudrait riposter mais reste sans voix et c'est mieux comme ça car je ne peux plus discuter avec elle. Devant nous, le tunnel… Bondé. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, on se croirait à l'entrée d'une pompe à essence, un jour de pénurie. Merde ma mère avait raison ..

Je ralentis jusqu'à l'arrêt et tape du pouce sur le volant. Les véhicules devant n'avancent pas d'un chouilla et beaucoup klaxonnent. Du côté de Bella, les voitures s'entassent et soudain nous entendons un grand bruit métallique. J'actionne le bouton de la radio et tente de capter la station qui me donnera l'info. Bella me comprend et sort son téléphone pour en savoir plus.

"Y a un accident dans le tunnel. C'est foutu Edward. On y arrivera jamais.

_Le tunnel, l'accident .._

Je coupe la radio et réfléchis. J'hésite entre appeler les secours, me garer sur le bas côté et aller voir s'il y a des blessés ou faire demi tour mais Bella n'attend pas et appelle le numéro d'urgence. Ne voyant ni pompiers, ni véhicules de flics, nous devinons qu'aucun secours n'est encore présent sur place et j'hésite encore plus. Mais Bella … Je ne risquerais pas sa sécurité, non. Je dois nous sortir de là.

"Edward, les secours arrivent mais à priori, c'est chaud là-bas.

\- N'en dis pas plus.

_Le tunnel, l'accident ..._

Je serre les dents et mes jointures blanchissent tant mes doigts sont agrippés au volant. Je déteste fuir de la sorte mais je déteste encore plus l'idée de mettre en danger Bell's. Ma raison me dicte de rester calme et de patienter mais mon cœur s'angoisse de devoir vivre un tel cauchemar. Ce cauchemar…_\- Euh les gars là-haut, J'avais demandé lire dans les pensées comme don et pas prémonition _-

Je décide alors très vite et me focus sur le rétro - _C'est une mauvaise idée Cullen ! - _

Les caisses, bien trop rapides pour certaines affluent dans notre direction et ça va être tendu. Si je n'agis pas rapidement, la voie sera vite saturée et nous serons pris en sandwich. Les warnings enclenchés, j'attends alors, main sur la boite de vitesse, cette fenêtre de tir tant espérée et dès que la route est plus ou moins libre, fais crisser les pneus de ma caisse.

_Le tunnel, l'accident ..._

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Demi tour."

Sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête vers l'arrière, je manœuvre, hyper concentré et la Volvo m'obéit comme un p'tit bolide de course. Mes gestes sont vifs mais précis et bientôt nous serons à contre sens. Il faudra alors agir vite et ne pas hésiter pour rejoindre le bon côté, soit à environ deux cents mètres après les citernes de sécurité. Je suis prêt et transi par l'adré et les risques que je ne nous fais prendre, enclenche à nouveau la boîte auto. Sauf que..

Sorti de nul part, une putain de Toyota lancée à trop grande vitesse me percute et nous envoie valdinguer de l'autre côté. La caisse s'écrase si fort contre la barrière qu'elle se retrouve quasi à l'équerre et manque de se retourner - _Là au moins on sera sur la bonne file _-

Et quand elle retombe sur ses roues, ma vitre est soufflée et j'ai à peine de le temps de me couvrir le visage qu'elle vole en éclats. Les cuves explosent, les airbags se déclenchent et ma respiration se coupe. Je suis séché sur place, compressé et déboussolé. Merde Bella !

"Bella, ça va ?

\- Oui, je .. Je crois.

J'entends mal, les airbags percés, mes oreilles bourdonnent et ma vue est trouble. Je ne peux plus garder mes lunettes, elles m'ont blessé et je saigne, enfin je crois.

\- Bella !

\- J'ai .. J'ai rien.

Putain de soulagement ! J'essaie de souffler, tant je suis rassuré mais je peux. Je peux pas respirer amplement. J'essaie alors de bouger mais je ne peux pas non plus.

Putain !

\- Je suis bloqué !

\- Edward regarde-moi !

Parler m'a demandé un si gros effort que je panique et ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en suis là.

\- Calme-toi, arrête de forcer Edward, regarde-moi !

Mais je ne peux pas la regarder, je dois savoir ! Je me concentre alors comme je peux et tente d'oublier qu'il y a un truc qui coule le long de ma tempe… _Ne t'évanouie pas Cullen ! Résiste !_

Bella tente de se rapprocher de moi mais elle aussi est bloquée et j'ai peur tout à coup qu'elle soit plus blessée qu'elle ne le prétend. Je cesse alors de penser à ma gueule et porte mon attention sur elle.

\- Bella ! Ma voix est cassée et quasi asthmatique. Parler m'a déclenché une telle douleur thoracique que j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air. C'est comme si je ne pouvais plus recharger et que je ne devais compter que sur mes réserves d'oxygène. Elle me regarde apeurée et tire sur sa ceinture. Ok, elle est bloquée par la ceinture. Pas de sang, en tout cas j'en ai pas l'impression et elle bouge plutôt facilement puisqu'elle se débat comme un poisson piégé dans un filet. Je suis rassuré. Je peux alors .. Alors … Me reposer. Ma tête touche le cuir de mon fauteuil et mes yeux se ferment… Juste deux minutes.

\- Edward !

\- J'entends des cris mais je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre.

\- Je t'en supplie Edward, ouvre les yeux, tu délires là !

\- Pas encore...

\- Ne fais pas ça Edward ! … PUTAIN de ceinture ! … Me laisse pas Edward … OUVRE LES YEUX !

\- Couteau .. Boite à … à

Je n'arrive plus trop à finir mes phrases. L'air. Mais elle .. Comprend et j'ouvre un peu les yeux. Dans la boite à gant avec la trousse de secours, il y a un couteau. Voilà c'est cela que je voulais lui dire. Et heureusement qu'elle a tous ses moyens car moi là, ça va pas. Je la sens couper sa ceinture et la mienne et ses doigts parcourent mon visage, mes bras. Je retiens mal un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle touche d'ailleurs le gauche. ,

\- Bouge le.

\- Bella t'es là ?

\- Oui

\- Bella tu-

\- Parle pas et bouge ce putain de bras Edward !

…

\- Edward !

Ok, j'obéis. Mes yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus. Me reposer m'a fait du bien et je peux à nouveau forcer pour rester éveillé. Je bouge alors le bras en grimaçant de douleur et bouge les doigts, ce qui nous rassure tous les deux. Seulement, je ne peux toujours pas bouger le pied gauche et là, je commence à baliser.

\- Mon… Pied !

\- Tu es coincé. Tu sens ton pied ? Tu peux bouger un peu ?

Ses mots me font réaliser. Oui, je sens ma jambe mais impossible de me lever ou de la sortir. Je suis coincé à cause de la taule. L'accident. Le tunnel. Oui. La Toyota .. Mais pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

\- Hey Bella … pleure pas ! ça va aller Bébé. Arrive-je à articuler.

Tout en déchirant avec ses dents l'enveloppe d'une gaze, je la sens s'effondrer et vu mon état, il faut qu'elle soit plus forte que ça.

Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien qu'on va se prendre des vélos. Les caisses décidément, ça nous porte pas chance. Les yeux mi-clos et à peu près immobile sur mon siège, je tente de la faire rire et touche son bras du bout des doigts. Elle me prend la main et la passe sur sa joue humide.

\- Oui ou les transports en commun.

Je frissonne… _Putain de cauchemar !_

\- Bon Batman en métro c'est moins stylé mais plus écolo.

Je ris malgré l'angoisse et la douleur mais elle pleure toujours et ses sanglots s'échouent sur mes doigts. Elle a peur..

Je la supplie alors de rester forte pour nous et tente un sourire. Elle se calme un peu et me tamponne doucement la base des cheveux. Je geins sous son touché et me demande de combien de points je vais écoper cette fois. Mais je suis loin d'être bien et j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi va rester aux portes de ce tunnel. Et c'est en voyant enfin la lumière des sirènes que je réalise à quel point j'ai envie de sortir d'ici. Je tente alors un mouvement, tire sur ma jambe et pousse sur ma portière pour l'ouvrir mais rien n'y fait et subitement à l'étroit dans ma poitrine, j'en oublie presque ma petite réserve d'air qui diminue dangereusement.

\- Bella sors.

\- Non !

\- B.. Il faut .. Que tu sortes… Va chercher. Va chercher les secours.

Elle se prend la tête un temps mais finalement se redresse et ouvre sa porte mais la barrière la bloque et dans un cri de nerf, referme cette putain de portière. Elle cherche alors sur mon tableau de bord et très vite ou même trop vite pour mes yeux - Ou alors c'est parce qu'ils sont fermés - je la vois poser mon tel dans ma main droite et me faire promettre de rester éveillé. J'acquiesce et regarde, l'écran du téléphone fissuré. Elle se hisse ensuite à l'arrière du véhicule et quelques minutes plus tard encore je crois, je la revois, dehors cette fois côté conducteur, tentant d'ouvrir ma portière.. Elle a dû passer par le coffre..

\- Va chercher ...Je t'attends .. Souris-je encore un peu .

\- Je t'aime Edward.

…

Mon cœur s'écrase et ma respiration se coupe à nouveau.

\- Edward ? Edward tu m'entends ?

\- Redis-le

\- Je ...t'aime

Une larme roule sur ma joue ou alors c'est le sang ou la pluie. Je suis peut être déjà dehors et il pleut aujourd'hui..non ? Je passe difficilement les doigts dessus.. . Non c'est une larme. _Elle l'a dit._

\- Encore

\- ...Je t'aime

Mon cœur pourrait éclater en cet instant. Je suis tellement heureux et tellement triste à la fois !

\- Bella … Les secours..

Elle me regarde, je la regarde et ses doigts recourbés se posent une dernière fois sur ma joue, humide elle aussi. Et lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de moi, je voudrais hurler tellement j'ai peur et mal. Mais le téléphone sonne et j'appuie sur la touche on. J'entends sa voix mais ne comprends pas. J'essaie alors de mettre le haut parleur mais le tactile ne répond plus à cet endroit là. Il me faut le porter à l'oreille mais je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Je suis si fatigué ...

\- Edward ?!

_Elle m'aime._

\- Edward reste avec moi !

\- Où veux-tu que... j'aille .. ?

\- Edward, t'endors pas !

\- Non, je-

Un déclic. Le téléphone tombe sur mes genoux ... j'ai compris.

La main droite passe tremblante sur l'une de mes côtes. Je soulève un peu l'autre bras pour la laisser passer et lorsque je refais le mouvement inverse et rapproche cette main de mon visage pour y voir plus clair, je vois. Le sang. Tout ce sang sur mes doigts et je réalise enfin.

Au loin Bella crie mon nom mais je ne peux plus et ferme les yeux.

Devant moi défilent des images d'elle. Des images joyeuses, réconfortantes, fortes, blessantes, tristes, sexy, énervantes, frustrantes, magnifiques. Les premières lorsqu'elle est apparue dans ma vie, les dernières quand elle a disparu de mon champs de vision.

Son reflet dans le miroir derrière moi dans les vestiaires. Son premier regard compatissant pour moi. Son premier sourire pour moi. Son premier fou rire pour moi. Ses premières larmes, cris, insultes, gifles, orgasmes...

Son premier je t'aime… Son corps dansant contre le mien, son corps nu contre le mien. Cette fausse première fois dans la salle de bain. Cette vraie première fois dans mon lit. L'accident, le premier, le deuxième, la noyade, la pizza, le kiosque, la galerie, la montagne de chocolat, son lit, sa chambre, le lac, le parc, le bal, chez moi. Ses talons aiguilles, ses converses, ses nuisettes et ses insupportables combi short. Son tatouage, les photos d'elle, de nous, ses blagues, ses éclats de nerfs. Sa voix.

\- Edward !"

Appel terminé.

**. . . . .**

**"Bureau des auteurs sadiques bonjour. Que puis-je ne pas faire pour vous ? **

**\- ...**

**\- Ah. Oui, je comprends. Vous souhaiteriez vous plaindre ou déclamer votre admiration ou encore savoir s'il faudra attendre la vie des rats pour avoir la suite ?**

**\- ...**

**\- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de reviewter. Vous- **

**\- ...**

**\- Oui, oui l'auteur prend les reviews de toute sorte. Donc je disais vous cliquez là en bas et vous verrez, elle vous répondra vite. **

**\- ...**

**\- Si elle est sympa ? Ah ben c'est une sadique. Faut se méfier. Toujours. Oui elle est fourbe... **

**\- ...**

**\- Et vous voulez savoir si Edward va y laisser la vie ? ... Ah mais moi je spoil pas hein ! **

**\- ...**

**\- Oui, voilà, faites comme ça. A très bientôt pour la suite ou la fin - qui sait" - _Muhahaha_**

**Xo**


End file.
